Mizérable
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: As únicas certezas da vida são... malícia, miséria e morte. Fic baseada na Era Gackt do Malice Mizer. Yaoi Gackt X Mana, Közi X Mana.
1. Chapter 1

I

_Japão, 1995_

O telefone tocou. O rapaz acordou a contragosto. Sete da manhã! Quem seria àquela hora?

Quis deixar pra lá, mas a pessoa insistiu. Devia ser algo importante... algum problema com seus pais, talvez?

Atendeu. A voz ensonada denunciava que ele havia acordado há pouco.

- Alô...?

- Oi, Gakuto! Tudo bem? Ei, cara, não era você quem estava procurando uma banda pra cantar?

- Hum...? Quem fala?

- É o Közi!

- Ah, oi... - o rapaz de Okinawa lembrou do estranho colega com apelido alemão - E aí, tem a banda?

- É que eu e um colega meu, dos tempos de pós-escola, tamos precisando de um vocalista. O que você acha?

- Ah... eu já te disse... eu acho minha voz ruim.

- Que é que custa! Tem nada demais, manda um demo pro meu conhecido e vê no que dá, sem compromisso algum!

- Esse teu conhecido... ele é quem vai escolher?

- É sim. Tu sabe né, sou meio aluado pra essas coisas... ele também é "doidão" que nem a gente, mas tem mais cabeça, é mais centrado. A música é tudo pra ele! Então, tou deixando as coisas mais na mão dele.

- Qual o nome dele...?

- Chamam ele de Mana. O nome real ninguém sabe...

Gackt suspirou profundamente, pensando por que teria atendido aquela ligação...

- Ah, cara, como você confia num sujeito que nem o nome verdadeiro dá...?

- Ele é esforçado. Na boa, é sim! Eu o conheço desde que ele veio pra Tokyo, em 1985...

- Tudo isso? E só agora vocês querem montar uma banda?

- A gente tem a banda desde 92, mas o vocalista antigo saiu fora. E aí, tenta!

- Tá OK... me dá o celular dele e eu ligo.

- Não quer que eu fale com ele primeiro...?

- Não. Nada de pontes, tá? Me dá o telefone.

Közi passou o telefone de Mana para Gackt, o qual decidiu dormir mais um pouco antes de ligar. Mal sabia ele... que aquele telefonema mudaria a sua vida para sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após dormir mais uma ou duas horas, Gackt acordou e resolveu ligar para o número que Közi lhe dera. No entanto, antes disso acendeu um cigarro, foi até a varanda e ficou pensando...

"Eu nunca quis ser cantor", disse de si para si. "Primeiro, meus pais vieram com aquela conversa de aulas de piano... depois, a bateria... depois... o canto, como um desafio a mim mesmo. Mas... valerá a pena? Não me sinto confiante... só que desempregado também não dá pra ficar! Contas a pagar... não tenho a mínima vontade de voltar para a casa dos meus pais... e agora?"

Após o cigarro, resolveu ligar. O telefone tocou algumas vezes. A seguir, uma voz grave, mais que a de Gackt, atendeu.

- Alô?

- Er... eu gostaria, por favor, de falar com o senhor Mana.

- É ele. Quem deseja?

- Ahn... um amigo em comum nosso, o Közi, ele... disse que o senhor estava procurando por um vocalista para a banda de vocês, e me passou seu telefone.

- Ah, sim... qual seu nome?

- Gakuto.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Gakuto. Como você já sabe, chamam-me Mana. Bem... tenho de analisar algumas amostras, e ver qual delas se adequa melhor ao trabalho que queremos fazer. Tudo bem se você me mandar uma fita demo?

- S-sim... mas... senhor...

- Ora, pare com isso de senhor... quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e dois.

Uma risada foi ouvida do lado de onde Mana falava.

- Eu não sou muito mais velho que você. No máximo tenho idade pra ser um Nii-san¹ seu. Mas ao ponto de me chamar de "senhor"...

- Tudo bem... é... Mana. É que... para lhe mandar a fita, eu preciso...

- De meu endereço? Oh, sim, pode anotar...

Gackt tomou papel e caneta, e escreveu assombrado o endereço daquele homem de quem nem o verdadeiro nome conhecia. Afinal de contas... como ele não passava o nome, mas passava o endereço?

- Anotou, Gakuto?

- Sim, está tudo aqui. Eu mando logo em breve, não se preocupe!

-OK. Até mais.

- Até.

O rapaz de Okinawa desligou o telefone, pensando naquele tal de Mana... parecia realmente um sujeito singular! Será que daria certo trabalhar com ele...?

"Deve dar", pensou. "Se não der... é só organizar uma saída, talvez pra outra banda. Por que não?"

Sendo assim, Gackt foi tomar um banho e comer algo, para em seguida iniciar a confecção da fita demo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas se passaram. Gackt gravara a fita, mandara para o tal de Mana e ficara uma semana sem resposta alguma. Após algum tempo, Közi lhe ligou... e Mana ligou alguns dias a seguir. Conversaram longamente.

- Eu gostei sim da sua voz - disse Mana - É bonita, profunda... cai bem para o que desejamos fazer.

- Ora, obrigado... mas saiba que ela foi fruto de muito treinar falsete... eu tinha a voz ainda mais grossa, era difícil...

Mana riu.

- Eu sei bem como é esse negócio de voz grossa... eu mesmo tenho uma bastante grave para os padrões orientais, e jamais me veria cantando.

- Mas se eu consegui, o senhor... digo, você... também poderia.

- Sem chance. Minha voz não orna nem um pouco com o...hã... visual que ostento na banda. Mas vamos ao que interessa, Gackt: quando a gente pode se encontrar pessoalmente?

- Hum?

- É. Como o meu grupo é feito não somente de música, mas de performance teatral em palco, precisamos colocar a alma naquilo. Os seus pensamentos devem estar ligados à banda, à proposta de tudo, entendeu?

- Sim... - aquela conversa estava assustando Gackt, mas ele não deixou que o outro percebesse.

- Por isso, preciso ver você pessoalmente. E conversar algumas coisas com você. OK?

- O-ok... quando... quando podemos fazer isso?

- Amanhã. Közi vai conosco. Sabe aquele restaurante de "ramen", que fica bem na rua...?

- Ah, sim... sei sim! Você gosta de ir comer lá?

- Prefiro eu mesmo cozinhar meu "ramen" e comer em casa... sou muito caseiro. Mas já que é uma reunião comercial...

- Tudo bem, por mim!

- Às oito da noite, o que acha?

- Perfeito, senhor Mana...

- Por favor, perca esta mania de me chamar de senhor! Assim me sentirei velho antes do tempo...

- Ah, me desculpe... é que a sua voz... ela dá uma impressão de respeito.

- Ora, Gackt... respeito deve vir das atitudes, não da modulação da voz de ninguém. Mas tudo bem, você é praticamente recém-saído da adolescência... ainda tem muito pra viver. Eu posso perdoá-lo.

O rapaz não gostou de ouvir aquilo, como se o outro, apenas alguns anos mais velho do que ele, soubesse tudo da vida e ele nada. Mas deixou pra lá... afinal, era uma oferta de trabalho.

- Tudo bem, Mana. Às oito.

- Até.

Mana desligou o telefone, e Gackt ficou o resto do dia pensativo... resolveu até mesmo dar uma volta pelas ruas, pra pensar melhor sobre o que fazer. Aceitar ou não...?

Algumas horas mais tarde, Közi ligou:

- E aí, Gackt? Parece que o Mana gostou do teu trabalho, hein!

- É, parece que sim. Ele quer que nos vejamos amanhã, no restaurante de "ramen"...

- Ele me contou. Quer que eu vá junto. Olha, o Mana é gente boa. Mas é muito, MUITO exigente com o trabalho dele. Ele não brinca em serviço, entendeu? Pode fazer uma teatralidade toda, pode se vestir de maneira excêntrica... mas ele não brinca. Ele quer tudo muito correto, muito a sério. Ele quer vr comprometimento em tudo. E ele é capaz de ficar um ano sem vocalista, com a banda parada e tendo de hipotecar a casa dele, só pra não submeter a banda a um vocalista qualquer. Portanto, eu te sugiro que vá vestido de forma meio excêntrica amanhã, tá? Pra impressionar o Mana de cara, pra ele ver que você tá disposto a incorporar isso pra sua vida.

- Tá certo... eu tenho um amigo que tem um carro vermelho. E tenho um terno roxo que fica bem excêntrico, O que você acha?

- Perfeito! Ele adora essas maluquices. Ele foi punk na adolescência. Já flertou com o movimento gótico e hoje... bem, é melhor você ver pessoalmente em que "vibe" ele está hoje. Tá?

- Tá bom. Mas vem cá... você disse que ele foi punk na adolescência. Então você deve saber a idade dele, né?

- Olha, cara... aquele ali não diz nem a idade, nem o nome de verdade pra ninguém. Ele não deve ser muito mais velho que você, logo a gente imagina que tenha no máximo uns vinte e oito anos. Mais que isso com certeza não tem. Mas por que quer saber a idade do cara?

- Porque ele quis me dar uma espécie de "lição de moral" porque o chamei de senhor...

- Ah, não leve as brincadeiras do Mana-chan a sério. Ele fala demais através desses "códigos", não dê importância.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã a gente se vê.

- Falou!

Ambos desligaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, perto das sete da noite, Gackt se observou no espelho. Estava bem, BEM estranho com o terno roxo. Mas... era o preço, não?

- E eu até acho legais essas coisas excêntricas... heh, se eu me dedicar bastante pode ser que seja até divertido trabalhar com esse tal de Mana...

O interfone tocou. Era o amigo de Gackt, o qual o levaria para o restaurante. Ele saiu o mais rápido que pôde. O amigo o olhou de cima a baixo, assombrado.

- E aííííí, rapaz? Vai onde com essa roupa?

- Por incrível que pareça, vou a uma reunião de negócios.

- Como...?

- É, cara, desde que me enfiei nessa coisa de música, um amigo meu quer me arrumar um emprego na banda dele e de um amigo dele. E esse amigo gosta de coisas meio bizarras, logo...

- Ah, sei. Entendi. Por isso quis que eu te levasse no meu carro, eh?

- Também. Se eu for contratado, te dou um agrado...

- Que nada, deixa quieto! Amigo é pra essas coisas. Vamos lá?

- Vamos.

O carro dirigiu até o restaurante, e parou logo na porta. Em frente ao estabelecimento, se encontrava uma moça de vestido negro e branco, saia rodada, luvas rendadas, maquiagem muito bem feita em tons pastéis, lentes azuis nos olhos, os cabelos negros e longos de oriental presos num coque impecável. O sapato era branco, de salto fino e alto².

Gackt saiu do carro, e o amigo o felicitou:

- Boa sorte hein cara! Se ficar famoso, não esquece dos amigos...

- Pode deixar, não esquecerei!

Acenou ao amigo, que logo partiu. Todo mundo o olhava com estranheza pelo terno roxo e pelo carro vermelho do qual saíra, menos... a moça. E Közi, o qual logo saíra da mesa em que estava sentado dentro do estabelecimento, indo em direção a Gackt.

- E aí, cara! Nossa, tá pintoso dentro desse terno roxo, hein!

- Obrigado. Bem... vamos nos sentar?

- Vamos.

Sem que esperasse, a moça elegante os seguiu e sentou à mesa junto com eles.

- Er... a moça é sua acompanhante, Közi?

- É... mais ou menos.

- Prazer, senhora... - Gackt tomou a mão da jovem mulher e a beijou. Reparou nas luvas de veludo e num perfume peculiar, feminino, que exalava delas. Nos dedos, diversos anéis de prata.

- Ela não fala muito - disse Közi - Bem, vamos nos sentar!

Eles sentaram e conversaram de diversos assuntos. Bem, na verdade apenas Közi e Gackt, pois a moça não dizia palavra. De maneira fina e polida, ela apenas indicava com as mãos o que desejava comer, e Közi pedia para ela. Elegante como uma dama, ela comia sem fazer barulho, de boca fechada, usando os talheres com perícia.

"Que moça linda...", pensou Gackt, enquanto ora comia, ora conversava com Közi. "Pena que já está acompanhada... poxa, faz tanto tempo que não saio com uma mulher... também, essa trabalhada de me mudar, de arrumar ocupação, de dar um jeito de pagar as contas... a gente nem pensa direito em paquerar!"

O tempo foi passando, e nada do tal de Mana chegar. Gackt olhava pra um lado, pra outro... e nada. As horas passavam. Nove, dez, onze da noite... e nada. Absolutamente nada. Até a hora em que ele decidiu falar, enquanto degustavam um vinho branco recém-servido:

- Közi, desculpe falar do seu amigo assim, sem ele estar presente... mas até que pra uma pessoa super dedicada, como você mesmo disse, ele está vacilando... já são quase onze e meia e nada de ele aparecer pra gente conversar!

Közi desviou os olhos, engoliu em seco e se concentrou na sua taça de vinho. Mas a moça... a moça sorriu pela primeira vez na noite. E de seu lindo e fino rosto, de seus lábios bem pintados... saiu a voz grossa que Gackt estava habituado a ouvir do seu celular nos últimos catorze dias:

- Eu sou Mana.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Nii-san em japonês é "irmão mais velho". Com isso, Mana queria dizer que teria idade para ser apenas irmão mais velho de Gackt._

_²Mana costuma usar salto plataforma bem alto, porém acho que pra se passar por mulher comum não ia pegar muito bem... então coloquei salto fino._

_Putz, deu a louca ni eu... e pior que quando gamo numa coisa, me fixo nela de tal forma, que nem dá pra desfazer..._

_Acho que sou obsessiva..._

_Agora gamei em Gackt X Mana - numa relação destrutiva pro Mana... - e o Kanon vai brigar comigo... *foge*_

_Surtei tanto com essa fic, que fiz 5 capitulos em dois dias. Vai saber quantos mais vou fazer nos outros... e ainda tem os hiatus! Chessuis!_

_No mais, NÃO CONHEÇO direito a história do Malice Mizer... dei um "toque meu" a alguns fatos reais, e por isso a história é ficcional, certo? Não aconteceu na vida real, etc... é loucura minha._

_No mais, se alguém é fã mais aguerrido da banda e eu fiz muita caquinha, me puxem a orelha..._

_Beijos a todos e todas!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

II

Gackt quase caiu da cadeira. Teve de se concentrar pra não engasgar com o vinho, e ainda tossiu algumas vezes. Quando se recuperou, viu que suas mãos estavam tremendo e seu coração acelerado, dado o susto.

Mana ria, achando graça da reação de Gackt. E Közi olhava para o amigo travestido com cara de "Porra, Mana, dessa vez você exagerou na brincadeira!"

Assim que conseguiu falar, a primeira coisa que Gackt disse foi...

- Cara, você é homem?

Novo riso vindo de Mana.

- Sim, eu sou. Por que? Me vestir de mulher acaso me faz menos homem?

- É que... gente, é que...! Você está tão... tão perfeito de mulher, que...

- Então cumpri meu objetivo, que era me fazer passar por mulher sem ser notado. Bem, Gackt... você quer cantar pra gente, não é?

Áquela altura do campeonato, Gackt nem sabia se queria mesmo!

- Quer...? - indagou o belo crossdresser, erguendo uma de suas finas sobrancelhas.

- Eu... olha, eu quero sim. Mas... você vai sempre se vestir... de mulher?

Mana, calmamente, tomou um gole da taça de seu vinho branco, e em seguida respondeu:

- Vou, sim. Sou travesti desde 1990.

- Er... e vai falar?

- Não... você entende agora... o porque de eu não poder falar ou cantar em público...? Todos fariam uma cara como a que você fez quando me ouviu falar pela primeira vez...

De fato, Gackt ainda esperava que o "verdadeiro" Mana saísse detrás de alguma parede escondida e falasse que "era brincadeira", pensando que poderia estar pregando uma peça falando em algum lugar, e a moça dublando. Mas não... era ele mesmo, era da garganta _dela_ que saía aquela voz potente e masculina.

- Eu... eu entendo, Mana... mas vocês... vocês esperam que eu me vista de mulher também?

- Não - respondeu "a moça", tomando mais um gole de seu vinho - Você se veste de homem. Mas vai precisar usar coisas mais exóticas do que esse seu terno roxo...

- Exóticas... como?

- Roupas. De anjo, de demônio, de vampiro, de aristocrata, de palhaço... mas uma coisa é certa: de mulher, somente eu me vestirei.

- Ah, tudo... tudo bem, sem problemas... eu só receio que você tenha falado tão tarde... pois logo é meia noite, o restaurante fecha e eu... e você... não poderemos conversar sobre a proposta da banda.

Mana sorriu novamente, mostrando lindos dentes brancos e... surpreendentemente femininos.

- O nosso jantar... foi apenas um teste para ver o limite do seu pré-conceito. Queria ver como reagiria ao saber que eu sou um homem que se veste de mulher. Porém, Gakuto... mesmo tendo levado um susto, o que é natural, você nos aceita como somos. E veio com uma roupa nada convencional... logo, você passou no meu primeiro teste. Agora... falta o segundo.

Közi olhou para o lado novamente, querendo pedir a conta. Não queria ver o que Mana ia falar...

- E... qual seria este teste, à meia noite? Visitar um cemitério, fazer um trabalho de magia...?

- Não. É apenas passar a noite comigo, em minha casa.

Gackt engoliu em seco. "Pronto, agora esse gay vai querer que eu o coma pra ver se passo no 'teste do sofá'! Ele me toma por prostituto ou o quê? Olha no que o Közi me meteu!"

Os olhos falsamente azuis de Mana observaram bem a expressão do aspirante a cantor, e não muito depois ele disse:

- Não, não é o que você está pensando. Não é passar a noite de maneira... erótica, pois sim? É passarmos a noite falando... sobre o que é o ser humano.

- Hum?

- Isso mesmo. O que fazemos no palco, jovem Gakuto... nada mais é que o teatro da vida humana. Se você não tem uma boa compreensão do que seja isto... infelizmente não poderemos admitir você no grupo.

- B-bem... desde que seja... apenas uma conversa filosófica...

Foi a vez de Közi rir.

- Fique tranquilo, Gakuto! O Mana pode se vestir de mulher, mas não é chegado em homem não. O que ele veste nada tem que ver com sexualidade.

- Mana levantou uma sobrancelha para Közi, como que concordando com ele, e em seguida olhou para Gackt.

- E então? Aceita minha proposta, ou... desiste?

- Eu...

Gackt já estava achando que aquilo ultrapassava os limites do bom senso... mas pensou nas contas que venciam logo... na falta de um emprego pra pagá-las... e acabou aceitando.

- T-tudo bem... Mana... eu aceito... desde que não seja um incômodo em sua casa.

- Ora, se eu que ofereci estadia... claro que não será!

A "linda moça" sorriu para Gackt, o qual sentiu, involuntariamente... seu coração balançar pelo sorriso. E não se culpou, pois afinal... ele parecia tanto com uma mulher, que era até natural!

Levantaram os três. Mana pagou a conta. Gackt ainda insistiu em dividir, mas "ela" negou. Foi até o ouvido de Gackt e sussurrou, pro garçom não ouvir e não levar um susto com sua voz:

- Tudo bem, Gakuto. Chegamos a ganhar algum dinheiro com a banda nos últimos tempos, e você está desempregado. Deixe que eu pago, sim?

Aquela voz sussurrada... mesmo masculina... vinha daquela boca... hum... daquela boca rosada, pintada como se fosse um coração quase. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a espinha do rapaz de Okinawa.

Mana pagou a conta, deixou gorjeta ao garçom e saiu. Gackt e Közi o seguiram. Em seguida, Közi tomou o carro que os trouxera e deixou ambos em frente à casa de Mana. No percurso até lá, nenhum dos três disse palavra, mas Gackt... reparou que Mana, o qual sentara a seu lado no banco de trás, cheirava bem... era um perfume provavelmente francês, muito bom...

Quando chegaram, Közi ainda se ofereceu para ficar na casa com ambos, "para o caso de Gackt ainda desconfiar". O aspirante a vocalista sorriu, dizendo pra deixar pra ĺá... pois se não confiava em Mana para passar uma noite em sua casa, como confiaria pra desenvolverem um trabalho?

Mana apertou a mão de Közi, o qual acenou para Gackt e saiu com o carro logo em seguida, cantando pneu. Mana riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Esse é Közi. Eu sou maluco, mas ao menos tento ser refinado. Bem... vamos entrar. Sinta-se em casa, Gakuto.

O rapaz se inclinou à moda dos japoneses a seu anfitrião. Não sabia se o cumprimentava como homem ou mulher... mas o fez como homem, pois poderia haver algo de errado caso ele o tratasse como mulher.

Mana tirou a chave de um dos bolsos da saia, e abriu a porta. Deixou que Gackt entrasse primeiro. Ele, cortesmente, pediu licença para entrar, e Mana a concedeu.

- Sinta-se em casa, Gakuto.

O rapaz entrou, ainda um pouco constrangido. Era uma casa bonita... de dois andares, ampla. Realmente, aquele negócio de banda talvez desse grana mesmo!

- Bem, Mana... aqui estamos nós. Vamos então conversar.

- Espere um pouco. Trarei alguma coisa pra gente beber, e vou me trocar.

- Se... trocar?

- Sim.

- Ah, então não se veste de mulher o tempo inteiro?

- Não. Mas sempre me visto de maneira excêntrica. E mesmo quando me visto de maneira masculina, não dispenso a maquiagem jamais.

- Não?

- Nem mesmo quando faço cooper de manhã!

- Bem... é muito interessante!

- Eu já volto.

Mana foi para um dos quartos para se trocar, e Gackt ficou refletindo... o que levava um sujeito a amar tanto assim ter traços femininos? Se ele não era gay, como Közi dissera... e de repente, de forma quase involuntária, começou a imaginar o lindo travesti se despindo no quarto... tirando a roupa peça por peça, ficando nu... e sacudiu a cabeça, contrariado.

"Ora, ele pelado deve ser algo não muito atraente... pois com certeza lembrará um homem!", pensou, enquanto tentava afastar o pensamento da cabeça.

Mas ficou lembrando da boca dele sussurrando em seu ouvido... do seu aroma agradável de perfume no carro... do seu modo elegante de andar... e começou a pensar que não era má ideia o "teste do sofá"...

Não muito depois, Mana voltou. Vestia um kimono azul de cetim, casual, a maquiagem ainda intacta em seu lindo rosto. Os cabelos, antes presos num coque, agora estavam soltos. Eram longos e negros. Gackt quase pulou da cadeira. "Oh, céus... soltos! Esse homem quer mesmo me seduzir!" Inabalável, Mana sentou-se no sofá que ficava em frente ao de Gackt, e lhe ofereceu uma dose de saquê.

- Gosta? - perguntou, enquanto se servia. A voz grossa de Mana ajudou Gackt a esquecer aquela repentina atração, e a responder:

- Ah, sim... mas não muito.

- Então tudo bem, não precisa tomar mais que esse. Bem, Gakuto... vamos começar. O que é o ser humano pra você?

O rapaz parou um pouco pra pensar, tomando um ou dois goles da bebida pra ajudar. Em seguida, disse:

- Ah... eu creio que nem nós mesmos sabemos. Se um dia saberemos... aí eu não sei.

- Hum... sim. Mas no tocante do que sabemos ou interpretamos... o que você acha que somos?

- Ah... seres em busca de si mesmos.

- E essa busca implica no quê...?

- Implica...

"Implica em beijar essa boca maravilhosa", pensou ele, mas não disse nada. Nunca, nunca antes um homem mexera tanto consigo! Talvez nem uma mulher...! Meu Deus, que delícia de boca...!

-...sim?

- Bem... implica em saber quem somos, mas muitas vezes não sabemos responder...

- Por que?

Os lábios de Mana passava deliciosamente pela borda do copo de saquê. A força de vontade que Gackt teve de exercer para não beijá-lo na boca ali mesmo, foi imensa.

- Porque...

"Porque eu quero me perder nesses lábios rosados... nesses braços alvos... oh Deus, eu preciso pensar melhor!"

- Porque às vezes morremos antes de saber!

Mana sorriu novamente.

- Exatamente. Ao morrermos, passamos sem sabermos o porquê sequer de termos nascido... mas... você há de convir que, num momento crítico, o que um ser humano mais quer é sobreviver.

- Sim... mas... querer sobreviver o faz escapar dessa busca.

- É claro... um meio de sobrevivência dificil faz com que a pessoa pense apenas em como continuar viva, e não no porquê de estar viva. Ora, não dizem que filosofar é coisa de gente desocupada?

Ambos riram. Gackt tomou a palavra:

- Sim... e nós, que trabalhamos de forma alternativa, temos tempo de sobra pra discutir isso. Não precisamos acordar cedo amanhã...

- É verdade... mas e os que precisam? Eles têm de labutar para sobreviver... e muitas vezes isto é difícil, é uma luta com outros seres humanos...

- Então eles têm de desenvolver habilidades para sobreviver...

-...muitas vezes não muito... dignas. Muitas com... malícia, sim?

- É verdade... você acha que a razão de o ser humano ser malicioso reside no fato de que ele precisa disso pra sobreviver?

- Não só pra sobreviver... mas para conseguir os melhores lugares. E é nisso, Gakuto... que se baseia o meu projeto. "MALICE MIZER" é o nome dele, em francês. As duas coisas que permeiam a vida do ser humano, do momento em que ele nasce... até o momento em que ele morre. A malícia, para sobreviver... e a morte, como paga pelos... pelos pecados.

Mais um gole de saquê. "Eu queria tanto cometer um pecado com ele...", pensou Gackt, mas se conteve mais uma vez.

- Então... como as únicas certezas da vida humana são essas... eu coloquei isto como projeto de arte para mim e para o meu grupo. O que achou?

- Muito inteligente... esplêndido na verdade!

- Sério? Que bom... está mesmo disposto a cantar a malícia e a miséria humana, Gakuto?

- Estou.

Mana sorriu, acabando de tomar seu saquê.

- Ótimo. Está aprovado. Você tem um bom feeling da alma humana...

- Ah, sim... talvez isso se dê porque eu mesmo passei por algumas tragédias em minha vida...

- É mesmo? Me conte algumas!

Gackt começou, então, a falar de quando quase morrera no acidente no mar de Okinawa, de quando fora internado por achar que ouvia espíritos... e de como isso fizera com que ele saísse de casa.

- Interessante... você vê espíritos?

- Ahn... de vez em quando sim. Espero... que isso não seja demasiado estranho pra você.

- Claro que não... eu também creio em espíritos... acho que só na vida espiritual, quando não precisa mais lutar pra viver, o ser humano pode descobrir sua verdadeira razão de existir... é necessário ter uma vida espiritual.

- É verdade... mas a malícia muitas vezes não vem somente de... de sobrevivência. Às vezes parece que quando tudo parece ir bem... a malícia existe somente por si mesma!

- Poderia me dar um exemplo?

- A minha ex-namorada.

- Hum... o que ocorreu?

- Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando a conheci. Uma moça encantadora... mas um ano depois, ela simplesmente se enjoou de mim... me largou... apenas por um capricho.

- Será que... você não fez nada pra ela largar você?

- Eu tentei ser bom pra ela... mas sabe como é, moleque, inexperiente... eu devo ter feito alguma bobagem sem saber. E a partir daquele dia, não consegui mais namorar. Só saio casualmente com algumas mulheres, sem compromisso mesmo... e de vez em quando.

- Ah sim? Deve ser difícil mesmo ter uma decepção amorosa...

- Bastante... mas... você nunca teve uma decepção desse tipo? Para falar "deve"...

- Eu? Nunca.

- Não...? Mana... você nunca amou?

- Eu amo a arte. Eu amo a música. Mas uma mulher... um homem... nunca, jamais amei.

Gackt abriu a boca, surpreso mais uma vez. Ele era realmente diferente!

- Mana-chan... você nunca namorou?

Aquele assunto parecia ser o primeiro da noite a perturbar o crossdresser. Desviou os olhos, levou o copo até uma mesa próxima e voltou ao sofá. Após isso, coçando a cabeça e espalhando uma mecha de seu longo cabelo sobre seu peito, enfim respondeu:

- Não. Nunca.

- Também tem medo de se apaixonar... assim como eu?

- Não. Medo, não. Apenas... nunca aconteceu.

- Ora... você é mais velho que eu! Como nunca teria acontecido?

- Amor não tem idade, Gakuto. Pode vir aos doze anos, aos trinta, aos cinquenta... ou pode não vir nunca.

- E... desculpe a franqueza, Mana, mas... e o tesão? Você é humano, logo tem tesão.

Mais uma vez Mana ficou embaraçado. Era óbvio isso em seu semblante.

- É... todo mundo tem, eu também tenho, mas acho que extravaso esse tesão nas músicas, na moda... eu que desenho minhas roupas, sabia? E as da banda também.

- Sei... mas... não sai... com ninguém?

- Gakuto... não sei qual a sua pretensão em me perguntar coisas tão íntimas - Mana quase gaguejava, tamanho seu embaraço - Mas eu vou ser franco com você. Eu sou um artista nato e me desenvolvo muito bem com a arte, mas não com os seres humanos. Eu sou extremamente anti-social. Eu converso pouco, a não ser quando o assunto me interessa. E eu, apesar de ter atração por algumas garotas, eu... eu sou muito, muito tímido para chegar em uma delas... eu... não seria capaz de iniciar um namoro por mim mesmo. E já tentei sair com algumas garotas... mas nunca... nunca mesmo... consegui ficar sozinho com uma delas.

Assombrado, Gackt colocou o seu copo na mesa próxima, ao lado do de Mana. Em seguida, disse:

- Mana, não vai me dizer que você é virgem!

O crossdresser engoliu em seco, e somente assentiu que "sim" com a cabeça. Gackt riu, de assombro.

- Rapaz...! Você é mais velho que eu! Quantos anos tem?

- Eu não revelo a minha idade... esqueceu?

- Que bobagem, parece tia velha com essa história de esconder a idade!

- Eu faço isso desde os dezoito anos... e vou continuar fazendo até o final da vida.

- Sei... mas Mana... se é mais velho que eu, deve ter mais de vinte e cinco anos!

- Darei uma resposta, embora não seja exata... já passei dos vinte e cinco, mas ainda não cheguei aos trinta.

- Ora, então não se deixe chegar virgem aos trinta! Dá azar, sabia?

Mana riu.

- Como sabe se dá azar, se pelo que Közi me disse você tem vinte e dois anos, e portanto ainda não teve trinta... e pelo visto, deve já não ser virgem há um tempo considerável?

- Ah, isso é verdade... mas Mana... é sério, você é... é um homem bonito. Beleza feminina, mas é bonito. Não deixe essa beleza ser desperdiçada.

- Ah... eu fico "bonita" pra mim. Não pros outros.

- Mesmo assim. Você tem de experimentar, pelo menos pra saber como é...

- Talvez sim... eu não pretendo morrer virgem. Mas... queria que fosse algo especial. Me desculpe se isso parece coisa de mulher, mas...

- Oh, não... você está certo! E... que tipo de pessoa você ia querer?

- Alguém... que se importasse comigo, e não pensasse apenas em "me levar para a cama".

- Ah, eu sei... alguém que visse também a sua alma, não é?

- Exatamente...

- É... a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece!

- E a sua, Gakuto? Foi com quem? Já que estamos falando disso...

- Foi com aquela namoradinha que me abandonou. Depois me desapeguei disso de "sexo com amor", a gente sofre demais depois que a decepção acontece...

- Hum... e com as suas amantes, como é?

- Ah... eu tento ser um bom amante, fazer elas curtirem o momento. Mas... deixo claro que não quero compromisso.

- Se alguém te balançasse... você namoraria de novo?

- Ah, rapaz... não sei! A gente tem medo de se envolver...

- O medo nos tolhe... eu desejo que você ache alguém digna pra ser sua companheira... alguém que diminua as suas defesas quanto a ter um relacionamento.

- Espero que isso um dia aconteça!

- Bem... está na hora de dormir. Eu levo você até o quarto de hóspedes.

- Tudo bem...

Assim, Mana levou os copos até a cozinha, guardou a garrafa de saquê e apresentou a Gackt seu quarto, no andar de cima.

- O banheiro dos hóspedes fica logo ali - apontou o dono da casa a uma porta que ficava no corredor - Caso precise usar...

- Ahn... acho melhor escovar os dentes antes de dormir.

- Está certo... eu também vou, além do que, sempre tiro a maquiagem antes de dormir e passo vários cremes no rosto... sabe, pra ficar bonito igual mulher... a gente precisa se cuidar igual mulher.

- Entendo...

- Mas não se preocupe, eu vou usar o outro banheiro. Você fica com esse. Boa noite.

Inclinando-se levemente para o rapaz de Okinawa, Mana se despediu. Gackt se inclinou de volta, e ficou olhando Mana descer as escadas, observando seu longo cabelo negro, até ele sumir na dobra da escada.

Foi ao banheiro, se trancou lá dentro e... tirou a sua ereção pra fora da calça.

- Ceus, por que, por que o Közi tinha que me colocar na casa de um travesti que, de tão perfeito como mulher, me deixa com tesão?

Sem titubear, Gackt se masturbou. Ficou pensando naqueles lábios macios... em como devia ser bom beijá-los... e em como seria bom tê-los ali, chupando o seu pau... gozou pensando nele, em como seria bom se aquela gozada fosse na boca dele...

E no minuto seguinte, enquanto lavava as mãos e o membro por causa do gozo, lembrou... "Ele é virgem..."

Ficou pensando na real idade de Mana. Uns vinte e sete anos? É, por aí. Caramba, virgem com essa idade...

"Ah, ele deve ser uma verdadeira 'dama' pra agir assim... imagine, se uma mulher tira a virgindade dele... vai rir das maquiagens! Ou um homem... a maioria dos homens não trata bem os travestis, então poderia ser uma experiência de abuso, traumática... ainda mais para uma alma sensível como a que ele deve ter".

Ao escovar os dentes, Gackt ficou pensando... que ele, sim, ele... poderia tomar aquela incumbência para si. Tirar a virgindade do Mana... afinal de contas, ele não poderia deixar aquela beleza ímpar passar em branco... e além disso, não deveria deixar que Mana tivesse a sua primeira vez com um bronco-bruto. Tinha que ser com alguém que o tratasse bem...

E foi dormir pensando naquilo... em como faria aquela "proposta indecente" ao lindo travesti que conhecera naquela noite mesmo.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 


	3. Chapter 3

III

Na manhã seguinte, Gackt acordou com sono. Afinal, dormiram tarde por conta da "conversa filosófica"...

- Caramba, que horas serão...? É feio acordar tarde na casa dos outros!

Levantou-se, vestiu o terno roxo do dia anterior (a única roupa que tinha, visto que não sabia que ia dormir em casa alheia na noite anterior), foi lavar o rosto e procurar o anfitrião. Desceu as escadas e não achou ninguém...

- Mana-chan?

- Aqui! Já acordou, Gakuto?

- Já... não gosto de acordar tarde quando me hospedo...

- Não seja por isso...! Não se incomode, se quiser voltar a dormir...

- Ah, não... Mana, onde você está?

A imaginação do vocalista começou a se incitar, pensando em Mana saindo do quarto numa camisola transparente, os cabelos revoltos pela noite de sono... mas não. O que lhe apareceu foi um Mana vestido de maneira quase casual (quase, pois completamente casual seria difícil), maquiado de forma semelhante ao dia anterior, porém de batom mais puxado para tons amarronzados.

- Olá, Gakuto.

- Já... já se maquiou?

- Ah, eu invariavelmente acordo às cinco da manhã todos os dias, com despertador ou não... aí me maqueio, vou ao parque correr e volto... acabei de voltar, tomei um banho e agora estou bebendo suco pra me re-hidratar. Quer um pouco?

- Suco de quê...?

- De laranja. Tome um pouco, não se faça de rogado! Ou prefere outra coisa? Leite, talvez?

"Leite... gozada na boca dele... céus, chega de pensar bobagem!"

- Ah... aceito o suco mesmo.

Mana sorriu, e foi buscar o suco para o colega. Ambos se sentaram na mesa da cozinha, e começaram a falar sobre a banda.

- Então, Gakuto... você já compôs?

- Já, sim.

- Bom! Só letra ou melodia também?

- Letra, melodia... ambos.

- Sim... mas agora é a sério. Precisamos cumprir prazos. Nosso trabalho é excêntrico e pode ser divertido de vez em quando, mas é trabalho como qualquer outro. Agora, teremos que compor, fazer letras, gravar... tudo num curtissimo período de tempo. E nas apresentações tem as roupas... que demoram pra ser vestidas. Você acha que aguenta o tranco?

- Bem... eu não estou mais estudando. Não tenho, digamos, mais compromisso algum. Não trabalho em outra coisa. Entre isso, e ficar horas e horas do meu dia num escritório, com gente me enchendo o saco... prefiro isso, por mais trabalhoso que seja.

O crossdresser sorriu.

- Sim, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei quando decidi que ia viver da arte. Dá trabalho... mas o que não dá trabalho nessa vida?

- É verdade.

- A compensação é que, fora de períodos de composição, gravação e apresentação, nosso tempo é bem flexível. Veja hoje, por exemplo... hoje eu vou ficar vendo filme de terror aqui em casa! Claro, depois de um banho bem demorado... e talvez faça algum "ramen" pra mim, pois sim?

- Você que cozinha pra si?

- Sim... adoro cozinhar. Só não gosto de lavar os pratos depois!

Ambos riram.

- Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Mana. Creio ter julgado você mal ontem... não leve a sério aquilo que te falei. Afinal, uma pessoa como você... só deve ficar junto de uma pessoa tão especial quanto.

- Não exagere...

- Eu não exagero. É a mais pura verdade. Só o fato de ter-me feito confundir você com mulher por quase quatro horas...!

Os dentes brancos de Mana apareceram de novo, num sorriso bonito.

- Que bom que não me julgou. Quer almoçar comigo hoje...? Só não te convido para ver filmes comigo - e por favor, não leve isso como ofensa - porque só gosto de ver filmes sozinho. É coisa minha...

- Ah, almoçar com você...? Fazer da sua casa um albergue? Não! Não posso! Eu faço questão de voltar pra casa...

- Não seja por isso...! Eu sou uma pessoa sozinha, Gakuto... a maioria das pessoas não compartilha de meus interesses. A minha família, meu pai e minha mãe... eu vejo muito de vez em quando. Eles não gostam que eu me vista assim...

- Eu entendo.

- Não quero me fazer de "coitado". Apenas quero lhe oferecer uma tarde diferente... almoce comigo, sim?

- Tudo bem, se insiste...

- Gosta de curry?

- Oh, céus, eu adoro curry!

Mana o olhou como se houvesee achado um tesouro.

- Eu simplesmente amo cozinhar e comer coisas com curry...!

- Excelente...! Tudo que fizer, portanto... vai me agradar!

Mana sorriu.

- Ainda está cedo. Enquanto isso, quero lhe mostrar algumas músicas nossas.

Gackt seguiu o travesti, observando de novo seus cabelos longos e negros. Deus, ele estava lhe convidando pra almoçar... se apenas soubesse que Gackt havia "batido uma" pensando nele...

Mana pegou o toca-CD e colocou algumas das músicas que eles cantavam com Tetsu. Gackt gostou do tom...

- Hum. Esse cantor, quem era?

- Era um conhecido. Ele não quis ficar... poucos são os que podem vir a se dar bem na nossa banda, pois a proposta é realmente singular... acho que no final, daqui uns oito ou dez anos... apenas eu vou sobrar disso tudo. Cada um vai seguir um caminho diferente... eu sinto isso.

Gackt ficou quieto, mas pensou que o que Mana previa era verdade. Ele mesmo... suportaria tanto tempo numa banda assim tão exótica? Talvez pegasse alguma experiência... e depois fizesse outra coisa. Mas nada disse, caso contrário Mana poderia desistir de pegá-lo como vocalista... um passo de cada vez.

Passaram algumas horas vendo composições, arranjos e conversando sobre música... Gackt descobriu que Mana tocava guitarra na banda, mas que já fizera inúmeras outras coisas com música. Soube também que ele vinha de família de músicos, mas os mesmos eram muito conservadores... logo, não aceitaram seu jeito de ser.

- Com uns 14 ou 15 anos, eu era fã do Mötley Crue - disse Mana, imitando os trejeitos do guitarrista da banda com uma "guitarra invisível" - Hoje ainda sou, mas sabe como é... na adolescência tudo parece mais forte...

- É... poxa, seus pais também te obrigaram a tocar piano?

- Sim. Chatíssimo, não é?

- Eu detestava. Vejo que temos muitas coisas em comum...

- É verdade...

Os olhos de Gackt brilharam de desejo pelos lábios do guitarrista, mas Mana desviou os olhos, tímido que era. Ele sentiu a tensão que houve entre eles, e não estranhou... "Eu pareço mesmo uma mulher", pensou. "Acaba sendo até natural que ele... me admire".

- Gosta de ver TV, Gackt? Eu quase não vejo... mas se quiser...

- Ah, não. Não precisa.

- Vou fazer o almoço. Se quiser dar mais uma olhada nas coisas... fique à vontade.

- Não quer ajuda?

- Não, eu adoro mesmo cozinhar! É o que mais amo depois da arte. E quem disse que a cozinha não é, também, uma arte...? Agradecerei se me ajudar a lavar os pratos depois...

O crossdresser riu, para dizer que era brincadeira, e que não era necessário que ele lavasse nada. Mas Gackt disse que lavaria sem problemas. Que era até uma obrigação...

Mana sorriu e foi para a cozinha. Gackt ficou pensando no que faria...

- Mana, você fuma?

- Não, e você?

- Um pouco, de vez em quando. Se incomoda se eu fumar?

- Só peço que seja na varanda, lá para fora. O cigarro a quem não fuma é algo muito forte... ainda mais eu, que tenho o nariz bem treinado para temperos... sentirei longe o cheiro do cigarro.

- Entendo. Eu vou até a varanda então.

Na varanda, Gackt acendeu seu cigarro e ficou pensando... que coisa! Em menos de quinze dias, ele arrumara emprego, conhecera um cara excêntrico... e agora queria tirar a virgindade dele. Será que devia mesmo...? Mas também, por que não? Mana ia querer chegar virgem aos 35, 40 anos...? Não... e Gackt era realmente atencioso com as amantes. Logo, seria com ele também.

Logo, pensou em como fazer essa proposta. Já pensou, no final de um ensaio ou show...? "E aí, Mana, que tal experimentar o sexo comigo?" Além de tudo, passar um xaveco num homem seria diferente de passar em uma mulher. Afinal, espera-se que um homem se interesse em mulheres. Já num travesti...

Só que ele era um travesti tão perfeito... e não era só isso: era inteligente, fino, cozinhava... era uma pessoa especial. Gackt não podia dizer que estava se apaixonando de novo - porém, tinha uma admiração por ele. Claro, além do tesão...

E isso era outra coisa com o que lidar. De uma hora para outra, Gackt se descobrira bi. É, porque Mana era homem... por mais que não parecesse. E ele, Gackt, nunca, jamais tivera contato sexual ou afetivo com um homem antes. Como lidar com isso...?

Não precisava lidar. Era só olhar praqueles lábios bem pintados, e o pau respondia na hora... não precisava de mais nada.

Fumou dois ou três cigarros, jogou as bitucas no lixo e foi para a cozinha, ver se Mana precisava de ajuda. Ele era realmente eficiente... já estava quase tudo pronto.

- Aqui... sei que comemos "ramen" ontem, mas não resisti a fazer "ramen" de novo.

- Tudo que fizer será bem aceito, Mana!

O guitarrista sorriu, servindo dois pratos. Sentou-se em frente a Gackt, e lhe ofereceu alguma bebida. Gackt quis beber suco de novo.

- Espero que goste.

- O cheiro está muito bom...

O rapaz de Okinawa provou... e simplesmente foi ao céu e voltou.

- Mana, isso... é muito, muito bom!

O crossdresser sorriu.

- Gosta? Que bom... é a mesma coisa que alguém dizer que gosta do que eu toco ou componho.

- Gostar é muito, muito pouco...! Eu simplesmente adorei! Se importa se depois eu repetir?

- Claro que não...

Afoito, Gackt comeu tudo e em seguida repetiu. Até esqueceu do suco...

- Calma, assim você engasga! - comentou Mana, rindo.

- Mana, se você não fosse músico...

- Eu pensei em ser cozinheiro. Mas sabe como é, eu era muito garoto... eles queriam pessoas com experiência... além do que, eu não queria largar o hábito de vestir roupas exóticas, coisa que teria de fazer se fosse cozinheiro.

- Entendo... mas Mana, meu Deus, acho que nunca conheci uma mulher que cozinhasse tão bem... nem minha mãe!

- Ora...!

As bochechas de Mana ficaram vermelhas. Ele era realmente bastante tímido... embora muitas vezes tivesse de demonstrar uma imagem forte para conviver com o mundo.

Quando acabaram de almoçar, Gackt cumpriu o que prometeu, lavando a louça... mesmo que Mana insistisse que não precisava. Após isso, ele tomou suas coisas e se preparou para partir.

- Até logo, Mana! E obrigado por tudo!

- Até! Você é muito bem-vindo aqui outras vezes... ah, não esqueça: eu te ligo para marcarmos uma reunião pra começarmos a compor, OK? Vão estar presentes todos os membros do grupo.

- Tudo bem! Arigatou gozaimashita¹!

- De nada!

Mana deu um último aceno para Gackt, e ele saiu, de terno roxo mesmo, causando impacto nas ruas. Mas ele mal via o que as pessoas falavam a seu respeito... dado que só pensava em Mana. Meu Deus, Mana... não queria ter que ir embora da casa dele, mas... ora, haveria outras oportunidades! Afinal, trabalhariam na mesma banda...

Nunca pensou que ficaria tão "caído" pelo dono da voz que falara consigo pelo telefone nos últimos dias. E ficou pensando... em como, como fazer "aquela proposta" pra ele?

Chamou um taxi. O taxista o deixou entrar, mas ficou mirando o terno roxo.

- E aí, cara, veio da festa da beterraba?

- Coisa particular.

- Foi visitar alguma mina que curte roxo?

- Talvez... - e pensou em Mana, o qual elogiara seu terno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na semana seguinte, Gackt recebeu alguns telefonemas de Mana e Közi. Dentro de alguns dias fariam uma reunião, na casa de Mana, pra entrosar todo mundo com Gackt e já começar a discutir o que fazer no próximo trabalho. Desta vez, Gackt pensou em ir de forma mais normal... porém lembrou daquele seu intento, de sair com o Mana... e pensou que deveria aparecer de forma mais "teatral", para conquistá-lo. Vestiu-se, perfumou-se, deu um jeito no cabelo... e saiu. Foi a pé mesmo, pois ainda era cedo, e ele, naquela pindaíba, ainda nem tinha carro...

"Se esse negócio der certo, compro logo um", pensou.

Ao chegar lá, tocou a campainha. Mana o recebeu pessoalmente. Estava ainda mais deslumbrante que na outra ocasião... desta vez usava batom vermelho, salto plataforma, um vestido parecendo o de uma boneca... e peruca loira! Ele todo parecia uma boneca em tamanho real!

- Boa tarde, Mana...

- Boa tarde, Gakuto. O pessoal já está aqui. Venha, vou apresentá-lo.

Na sala, já se encontravam Közi, Yuki e Kami. Um mais "maluco" que o outro. Közi Gackt já conhecia, então partiu para outros: Kami e Yuki. Reparou que os cabelos de Kami... eram imensos. Muitas mulheres não tinham cabelo daquele tamanho.

Sorriu aos dois que não conhecia e cumprimentou Közi, o qual respondeu com um gesto semelhante à da continência militar. Sentou-se e reparou... que todos eram "malucos" à sua maneira, mas de maneira masculina. Mana era o único que se vestia de mulher.

Andando solenemente pela sala, o guitarrista tomou assento numa poltrona e começou a falar.

- Bem... agora temos o nosso vocalista. Podemos reiniciar o nosso trabalho. O problema é... que provavelmente continuaremos não sendo aceitos, por não semos mainstream. Vejam, estamos no quarto ano do Malice Mizer, gravamos apenas um album até hoje... e a banda ainda é algo que mal serve pra pagar nossas contas. Não tenho o sonho de ficar famoso, mas de viver disso, sim. Provavelmente não vamos emplacar single algum, não vamos sair em capa de revista. Mas teremos cumprido o nosso trabalho! O que acham?

Todos concordaram. Gackt engoliu em seco. Não pretendia também ficar famoso, mas que negócio era aquele de "mal pagar as contas"?

"Não posso me enfiar num negócio que não me sustente", pensou ele. "Pra esse cara, pra esse Mana, pro Közi, pra esses malucos... isso serve, mas não pra mim! Eu preciso de grana!"

Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, enquanto Mana retomava a fala:

- Se estamos dispostos a continuar sem Tetsu, é isso que vamos fazer. Vejam, eu fiz alguns arranjos na guitarra do que poderiam ser algumas futuras músicas do nosso novo álbum.

Mana tomou uma fita demo, produzida por ele mesmo, e a colocou para tocar. Todos aprovaram, e Gackt, que já conhecia as habilidades de Mana como crossdresser e como cozinheiro... maravilhou-se com o som que ele conseguia tirar da guitarra.

Ficou pensando naquilo, quando os membros da banda começaram a discutir o que colocar em melodia, em baixo, em letras... e Gackt ali, só pensando em como Mana era alguém desejável.

- O que você acha, Gakuto?

- Hum? Ah, desculpe...

- É, o que você acha?

Ficou olhando com "cara de tacho" pra todos... pensando o que fazer, pois não prestara atenção na conversa. Assim, no primeiro encontro...!

- Hã, bem... eu acho que...

Mana interrompeu e explicou:

- Estávamos falando sobre a sua voz... nesta música... aparecer com mais força no final. Assim como fazem com o metal finlandês...

- Ah... com força? Mas como assim?

- Algumas notas acima. Veja, eu não estudei teoria musical, então... não uso termos técnicos. Me desculpe.

Gackt se surpreendeu. O líder da banda, lhe pedindo desculpas... a si, um novato... era realmente excepcional!

- Não, sem problemas... me mostre como quer, e eu darei meu melhor para que saia dessa forma.

Mana mostrou a fita demo. Queria que a modulação casasse com a guitarra, daquela forma... e Gackt entendeu.

- É uma oitava acima! Está perfeito, Mana, você pode não saber teoria musical, mas tem um senso muito bom para isso!

O guitarrista sorriu, e alegrou a noite de Gackt.

No resto do encontro, eles fizeram o arranjo das primeiras músicas. De maneira rudimentar, mas fizeram. Depois, Közi convidou todo mundo pra beber.

- Vamos lá, povo, nada melhor que um bando de marmanjo enchendo a cara pra comemorar o nosso novo álbum! Desculpe, Mana, por falar em marmanjo incluindo você.

Todos riram. Mana disse a Gackt:

- Não ligue, Gackt... eles são assim mesmo. Eu sou o mais quieto... mas então... vão beber. Fiquem à vontade.

- Hum? Não vai, Mana? - perguntou o vocalista, estranhando o fato de ele não querer ir.

Közi riu, e explicou:

- O Mana não bebe em público. Ele é tímido demais! É uma verdadeira dama, não acham?

O guitarrista ficou envergonhado... mas Gackt compreendeu.

- Ora, Mana... vamos! Eu o acompanho.

- Não... eu não gosto mesmo. Ou bebo em casa, ou não bebo.

- Ah, tudo bem! - respondeu Közi, em seu jeito debochado - A gente já conhece o jeito do Mana.

- Então... eu fico com ele.

Todos olharam Gackt, impressionados. Incluso Mana.

- Gackt - começou a falar Mana, em sua voz profunda, porém de um jeito suave - Vá lá... não se prive de beber apenas porque eu ficarei aqui.

- Não... o que vai ficar fazendo aqui sozinho?

- Ah, eu gosto da minha própria companhia...

- Não... eles já se conhecem. E eu... bem, eu sou um intruso. Eu estou começando agora. Mas... eu ao menos já passei uma noite em sua casa, eu o conheço mais do que a vocês... ecetuando o Közi, claro.

Közi achou aquilo uma boa ideia.

- É, cara, já que o Gakuto quer te fazer companhia, a gente vai e ele fica! Acho que não vai fazer mal, né?

- A mim? Nenhum! - respondeu o vocalista, quase com entusiasmo, para convencê-los a ficar.

Todos concordaram que Gackt poderia ficar. Eles se despediram dele e de Mana, e saíram no carro de Közi, o qual saiu cantando pneu novamente. Mana riu.

- Ele sempre, sempre canta pneu... e isso é desde quando eu o conheço! Mas vamos, Gakuto... vamos entrar.

Ambos entraram e se sentaram no sofá da sala, Mana trazendo vinho tinto para beberem. Porque ora, se os outros beberiam fora... eles que bebessem dentro.

- Espero que não seja incômodo ficar aqui com você - disse Gackt, enquanto tomava um gole do vinho.

- Claro que não... só acho que não precisava perder uma noite de diversão por minha causa.

- Se quer saber, Mana... eu prefiro muito mais ficar com você do que com eles.

- É...? E há algum motivo?

- Há, sim... eu... eu acho que nunca conheci alguém tão excepcional na minha vida.

- Ora, Gakuto...

As bochechas de Mana coraram de novo. Como ele usava aquele pancake todo pra ficar com a pele muito branca, o vermelho dava um ar de "boneca de porcelana" a seu rosto... e isso era ainda mais aprazível para Gackt.

- É verdade! Sabe, eu gosto do Közi, eu gostei dos seus outros amigos... mas Mana... está claro que você é muito mais especial do que eles...

- Não fale assim, cada um deles é especial a sua maneira...

- Você é diferente... nem parece humano!

Mana ficou ainda mais envergonhado, e por conseguinte ainda mais vermelho. Gackt se agradou daquilo...

- Claro que sou humano, Gackt... acho que você pensa isso porque nunca me viu de tênis, camiseta, calça jeans e sem maquiagem...

- E você já se vestiu assim alguma vez na vida...?

- Sim... antes dos quinze anos!

Ambos riram!

- Por isso. Você incorpora de tal forma isso na sua vida, que vive isso vinte e quatro horas por dia... tem artistas que simplesmente detestam o que fazem, e por isso se vestem de uma determinada maneira durante apresentações, e depois saem até falando mal daquilo...

- Mas isso não é artista...! Isso é alguma espécie de aproveitador! Por isso eu lhe digo que vivo da arte... minha casa, minha vida, tudo, tudo vem da arte... minha alegria inclusa. Por isso a realizo, ou ao menos tento realizar, durante todo o tempo...

- Você consegue, e com uma maestria que me impressiona...

- Obrigado...

- Não precisa agradecer... é a verdade. É por isso... que eu disse que você só merece alguém do seu nível.

- Hum... eu não sei. Acho difícil encontrar alguém tão excêntrico quanto eu.

- Mana... eu sei que isso talvez te constranja, mas... você pode ser virgem, mas já tentou namorar garotas...

- Já...

- Então já beijou na boca, certo...?

Tímido, o guitarrista fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

"Se outras pessoas beijaram a boca dele, eu também consigo!", pensou Gackt consigo próprio.

- E... você lembra do que sentiu?

- Eu não gostei...

- Por que não...?

- Porque na verdade, Gakuto... foi só uma vez.

- Como...? Uma?

- É... as meninas que eu tentei namorar... elas desistiam de mim no primeiro dia, de tão tímido que eu era. Então... eu sequer cheguei a beijá-las.

- Céus, Mana...

- E essa vez em que eu beijei... na verdade eu _fui beijado_. Foi na escola. Uma menina... perguntando se eu já tinha beijado na boca ou não. Eu disse que não... e ela me pegou à força!

- Sério...?

- É! Eu saí cuspindo, foi horrível...

- Então não pode contar como beijo.

- Não...?

- Não... porque uma pessoa linda como você, de um coração tão belo... merece ser beijado apenas por consentimento, por querer... jamais se força a uma flor tão linda quanto você, Mana...

O coração de Mana acelerou. Era aquilo mesmo...? Ele... estava...

Quase sem sentir, ele voltou seu rosto em direção a Gackt, o qual se encontrava sentado a seu lado, no mesmo sofá.

- Gakuto... como você sabe... que alguém lhe concede um beijo?

- Eu olho nos olhos, e os leio... simples assim...

Foi exatamente o que ele fez com Mana. Olhou fundo nos olhos falsamente azuis... o guitarrista encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Gackt, e quando ele viu... seus lábios estavam colados nos dele.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Arigatou gozaimashita = muito obrigado pelo seu esforço._

_Sempre falamos isso pro sensei no final da aula de karatê, antes de fazer kata! RSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Gackt ficou surpreso. Não saberia dizer, mais tarde, se havia sido ele ou Mana a iniciar aquele beijo... mas o importante era que eles estavam com os lábios colados, e ele não deveria desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Devagar porém certeiro, escorregou sua língua para dentro da boca do companheiro. Ouviu ele gemer, mas não se sentiu repelido, então continuou. Segurou na cintura dele, que era tão ou mais fina do que a de uma mulher oriental padrão, e beijou sua boca profundamente, mostrando a ele como era bom...

Desconcertado, aturdido, Mana não sabia o que fazer. Mas como estava gostando do beijo, segurou na nuca de Gackt e... e tentou, mesmo em sua inexperiencia, reagir. Passou a enroscar a sua língua com a dele, e foi... hum... tão gostoso... um calor repentino subiu por sua espinha, e ele se sentiu corar fortemente no rosto, no pescoço, no colo... céus, aquilo estava tão quente...!

Gackt sentiu a reação do companheiro, e continuou a beijá-lo. Sua outra mão, a que não estava na cintura de Mana, abraçou-o pelos ombros, e entreitou ambos os corpos. Mana era alto, quase tanto quanto Gackt, porém era bem mais magro... portanto, a pressão do corpo dele contra o do crossdresser o fazia quase deitar no sofá.

- Huuuuum...!

O guitarrista gemeu dentro do beijo, e sentiu o calor aumentar. Bagas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Naquela hora, ele ainda conseguiu pensar na peruca... que o suor poderia estragar a peruca... mas logo parou de pensar, pois Gackt o deitou no sofá, ficando por cima de si... como se ambos fossem um casal.

Gackt, por sua vez, estava adorando tudo aquilo. E sem tanto constrangimento, uma vez que já era bastante experiente nisso. Só que... na boca de Mana havia algo de diferente. Era macia, gostosa... nunca ele tivera tanto gosto em beijar uma boca antes. Dado momento, ele parou de beijar de língua pra ficar mordiscando e lambendo o lábio superior de Mana... que era pintado de maneira a parecer mais grosso e... muito mais apetitoso do que a maioria dos lábios que ele já vira na vida.

Voltou a beijar de língua. Como era bom... nem parecia que Mana era tão inexperiente assim, já que acompanhava tão bem seus movimentos... ainda devagar porém sem encontrar resistência, Gackt desceu a mão que se encontrava ainda na cinta fina do guitarrista, e foi descendo... descendo... até chegar em suas coxas, que estavam cobertas com meias sete-oitavos. Foi subindo a mão pela perna, passando para dentro da saia, subindo... até encontrar uma liga, a qual estava na meia de Mana e o levava até... até a roupa íntima dele.

Naquela hora, no entanto, Mana pareceu "acordar".

- Oh, Gakuto!

Num único movimento, o crossdresser interrompeu o beijo, a "mão boba" e levantou, sentando no sofá. Ofegava, o coração batendo a mil.

- Oh... oh, Gakuto...!

Colocou uma das mãos enluvadas e cheias de anéis em cima do peito, tremendo. Ainda ofegava. Gackt ficou preocupado. "Céus, e se ele perder a confiança em mim...? E se por esse beijo precipitado, eu tiver de pagar com... nunca mais ele me deixar encostar em si?"

Colocou levemente a mão em cima do ombro do guitarrista, o qual ainda se encontrava em estado de choque.

- Mana...! Você está bem?

- Eu... acho... que preciso beber um copo com água...! Como estou quente, Gakuto...!

- Calma... eu trago pra você, sim?

- Não... deixe que eu pego!

Mana tentou levantar do sofá mas, tonto de emoção que estava, tropeçou no salto plataforma (coisa que nunca fazia), e quase foi direto ao chão, não fosse Gackt a ampará-lo.

- Você fica aí sentado e eu busco. Espere!

Quando o cantor foi à cozinha, reparou que Mana ainda ofegava. Era tão difícil assim lidar com... virgens? É, porque ele nunca tivera uma mulher virgem antes... até a sua primeira namoradinha já tinha alguma experiência quando se conheceram.

Enquanto pegava a água, pensou que a inexperiência de Mana, se antes lhe causava estranheza, agora era encantadora... era uma linda flor que desabrochava completamente em seus braços. Mas ele tinha de tomar cuidado... pois um mero passo em falso, e a flor poderia se magoar.

Quando chegou na sala, o guitarrista já estava melhor, porém ainda respirava pesadamente, como se estivesse cansado ou... incapaz sequer de ficar em pé. Será que ele, Gackt, beijava tão bem assim...?

- Aqui, Mana. Sua água.

Sem titubear, ele tomou o copo e o bebeu todo, de um gole só. Depois, colocou-o, vazio, em cima da mesa, do lado da garrafa de vinho. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e Gackt sentou a seu lado.

- Mana...

- Gakuto... eu... agora... eu só posso dizer... que aquele dia, com a garota... que me roubou o beijo... aquilo não pode ter sido um beijo...!

- Por que não...?

- Porque... porque o beijo que você me deu... foi tão bom...! Ambos, o seu e o dela, não podem ser a mesma coisa...!

Internamente, Gackt sorriu envaidecido. É, ele beijava bem...

- Eu lhe disse... que só vale quando é consentido.

- Oh, sim... e você soube ler os meus olhos muito bem...

- Mana... você não fica magoado se eu disser que já estava pensando em te beijar...

- Desde quando se hospedou em minha casa? Disso eu já sabia... você ficava olhando pra minha boca sem parar...

- Espero não ter passado por um "tarado" pra você...

- Não... eu sei que é assim. Que os homens olham com desejo pras mulheres... e se eu me pareço com uma, essa é a minha paga...

- Mana... você já havia sentido... desejo por um homem antes?

- Nunca... oh, Gakuto, é como se eu estivesse dormindo e de repente acordasse em seus braços...! Tudo está surgindo agora, e em relação a você...!

- Sei...

- Foi bom que tenha tomado a iniciativa... eu... nunca conseguiria.

- Entendo! Mas, Mana... eu não sei... se você me considera a "pessoa do seu nível" que eu lhe disse...

- Ah... eu não me coloco acima de você. Eu... só acho estranho gostar de homem, quando nunca planejei isso pra mim antes.

- Eu também não... mas sabe de uma coisa...? - e dessa vez, calculadamente, Gackt sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do guitarrista - Eu nunca beijei uma boca tão gostosa antes...

- Oh, Gakuto...! - Mana corou violentamente, e começou a se abanar. O calor subia de novo por sua espinha, até chegar em seu rosto... e ele sentia seu coração palpitar com força.

- É sério...! Mana, eu acho que nunca... nunca vi algo tão perfeito quanto você... mas é como eu lhe disse antes... eu não sei se sou a "pessoa do seu nível", logo...

- Meu único medo... é da "decepção" que você falou antes. Todo mundo... todo mundo fala que relacionamentos têm disso... e que a dor é muito, muito grande quando acontece...

- Não se preocupe... eu de minha parte, faria de tudo para cuidar de você da melhor forma.

Respirando intensamente, Mana deitou a cabeça no ombro de Gackt, os olhos fechados. O coração parecia querer sair pela boca...

Tomando coragem, Gackt enfim resolveu fazer a proposta:

- Mana...

- Hum...?

- Lembra do que eu lhe disse...? De não desperdiçar essa sua beleza tão grande se mantendo virgem...?

Mana engoliu em seco, acenando que "sim" com a cabeça, já sabendo o que ele ia falar.

- Então, Mana... eu pensei muito nisso... e cheguei à conclusão de que, se você esperou tanto... merece alguém que lhe trate bem... não uma mulher que vá rir de suas roupas de mulher, nem um homem que seja bruto... você merece alguém... que lhe dê uma primeira vez de princesa...

- Oh...!

Mana ficou vermelho e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Após alguns segundos... conseguiu enfim olhar para o rosto de Gackt.

- Gakuto... você...!

- É, Mana... eu acho que posso lhe dar uma primeira vez do nível que você merece. E se gostou de me beijar, talvez também goste... de transar comigo.

- Mas, Gakuto... não dá pra ser hoje...! Está tudo acontecendo muito, muito rápido...!

- Oh, claro que não...! Eu esperaria o tempo necessário por você. É sério...

Olhando nos olhos do guitarrista, Gackt tomou sua mão direita e a beijou. Mana suspirou de emoção.

- Gakuto, se você me prometer ser... um cavalheiro... e se prometer me tratar bem, eu...

- É claro... eu prometo - e cumpro - isso e muito mais... você merece, minha linda... boneca...

- Eu... eu aceito! Já está na hora mesmo, eu não posso ser virgem pro resto da vida!

Gackt sorriu, e acariciou a bochecha do companheiro.

- Não vai se arrepender... eu vou fazer tudo bem direitinho, pra você sempre lembrar de mim como algo bom na sua vida. Mas por enquanto... já que disse não estar pronto, nós... podemos voltar a nos beijar... o que acha?

Enlevado pela paixão, Mana fez que "sim" com um meneio de cabeça, e os dois lábios se encontraram novamente. A erupção de um vulcão não seria tão forte, pois ambos se abraçaram de forma mais intensa que antes, enroscando as duas línguas, gemendo dentro do beijo, Gackt tendo de se segurar pra não fazer ainda mais... a peruca de Mana quase caindo, o batom, apesar do fixador forte, quase saindo da boca de Mana... quando de repente o telefone tocou.

- Hum... espera um pouco, Gakuto... eu já volto...!

- Tudo bem...

Ofegante, Mana levantou, ainda um pouco tonto porém melhor do que antes. Dessa vez conseguiu se equilibrar bem em cima do salto, e foi até o telefone.

- Alõ...?

- E aí, cara, como tá aí com o Gakuto? Muito chato? O cara parece um mauricinho sem dinheiro, puta que pariu, não sei como guenta o cara aí na tua casa! Hahahahahahaha! Ah, tô zuando. E aí, o cara tá se comportando direito?

Era a voz, um pouco engrolada, de Közi. Como sempre, bebera demais...

- Oh, Közi... sim, eu e ele... abrimos uma garrafa de vinho.

- Ah, cara, que graça tem beber em casa? Aqui o movimento é bem maior, tem gata pra caramba... se bem que tu não se interessa, né? Mas o Gakuto aí poderia se interessar! Hahahahahahaha! Aê, vem cá, tão conversando muito, ou tá quieto o negócio?

- Estávamos... falando do arranjo das músicas...

- Ah, qualé, deixa um pouco esse negócio de trabalho, ôu!

- Közi... desculpe ser direto, mas... por que ligou?

- Ah, é... Yuki, por que foi mesmo que eu liguei? Ah tááááá, cara, o Kami vomitou!

- O... Kami...?

- É, ele vomitou. Sabe como é, num guenta beber, vai lá, enche a lata de cerveja e dá no que dá. Só que eu tou bebaaaaaaço pra levar ele pra casa! O Yuki não sabe dirigir...

- Közi, eu também não sei...!

- Tu num sabe, mas o Gakuto aí... ele sabe? Pô, ele é novato e tal, mas tem que mostrar serviço!

- Ele... eu não sei! Gakuto, você sabe dirigir?

O rapaz de Okinawa fez um movimento de "sim" com a cabeça, e Mana respondeu:

- Ele sabe. Escute, me dê o endereço do bar... e eu peço pra ele ir até aí.

- Falou! Putz, Kami, que merda, sujou teu cabelo de vômito? Corta essa merda, já te falei, porra! Olha, vou desligar, belê? Esse mauricinho aê bebeu muito?

- Não... apenas um cálice.

- Andando e bebendo contigo é que ele vai aprender a se comportar que nem uma moçoila! Hahahahahahaha! Ah, não leva a sério não, Mana... vou desligar, vamos ajudar o Kami a se limpar, tá? Tchau!

- Tchau...

Mana desligou, e Gackt levantou do sofá.

- Eu ouvi, parece que aquele rapaz do cabelo comprido...

- Bebeu demais. Por isso não gosto de ir em bar...

- Entendo. Viu porque eu disse que você é mais especial do que eles...?

- Eu entendo... mas mesmo assim não gosto de me colocar acima de ninguém.

- Por isso você é especial. Bem, Mana... eu vou indo lá. Mas antes de ir... deixe que eu lhe dê mais um beijo...

Ambos de pé, Mana se encostou no corpo de Gackt e olhou um pouco para cima, pois mesmo ele estando de plataforma ainda era levemente mais baixo que o outro. Gackt completou a aproximação, abraçando-o e entrelaçando ambas as línguas novamente. No entanto, o beijo não foi tão longo... até para que o próprio vocalista não se "excedesse" em fazer algo que Mana ainda não quisesse fazer no momento.

- Mana, você gosta de francês, não gosta...?

- Eu adoro...

- Então... adeus, mon amour.

- Gakuto...! Não diga "adeus"... diga "até logo"...

- Sim...

- Eu te ligo, sim...?

- Eu também. Já vou lá... sonhe comigo.

Com alguma dificuldade, ambos se afastaram. Mana ficou na porta, esperando Gackt partir... e a fechou em seguida, o coração, aos pulos, perguntando a si mesmo se não haveria achado enfim... o grande amor com o qual sonhara por tanto tempo.

Gackt, assim que dobrou a esquina e se viu fora da vista de Mana, dobrou o braço e fez um "YES". Finalmente beijara aquela poca. E havia até conseguido passar a mão na coxa dele... céus, que "mulher perfeita"! Seria talvez uma decepção quando ele tivesse que lidar com o membro dele, mas... até lá... céus! Ele não ficara tão atordoado quanto Mana, que era a "donzela" da situação... mas mesmo assim...! Mana era diferente das mulheres que conhecera. As mulheres eram... muito diretas ao ponto. Já tiravam a roupa, já faziam e pronto... não tinha nenhuma emoção... mas Mana...! Ele corava à simples menção de fazer sexo! E se esquentava todo, numa febre apaixonada, só de beijar na boca... ele era uma delícia!

A verdade era que... as pessoas que ele conhecia banalizavam muito o sexo. As mulheres e os homens. Já Mana não... ele tornava um simples beijo na boca uma experiência cheia de sentidos, de gostos, de cheiro de perfume francês... beijar Mana era como viajar a uma dimensão paralela onde só tem prazer... e voltar.

Imagine então como não devia ser transar com ele...?

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. E nisso ficou pensando, até chegar ao bar onde os demais integrantes do Malice Mizer estavam.

Ao entrar lá dentro, Közi já veio a seu encontro.

- Chegou na hora certa! Já limpamos o que deu pra limpar do Kami, e vamos pra casa, que senão a gente enche ainda mais a lata! Né, Yuki?

Yuki olhou de soslaio para Közi, e respondeu:

- Só se for você... eu nem bebi tanto!

- Mentiraaaaa, tu que é forte pra bebida, mais do que eu! Mas bebeu pra caralho! Aí, Gakuto, repara não... uma vez punk, sempre punk!

Gackt rolou os olhos, pensando em como Mana se tornara amigo de um estafermo como Közi. Mas tudo bem... dizem que devemos ser amigos de todos...

- Közi, a chave do carro?

- Ah sim, é... peraí... tá aqui, olha!

Gackt tomou a chave e entrou no carro. Enquanto os conhecidos entravam pela porta de trás, ele sentiu... um cheiro forte de vômito.

- Vocês têm certeza de que lavaram bem o Kami?

- Lavamos, né! Mas o cabelo... sabe como é, sempre fica um pouco! Ele vai ter que lavar melhor essa droga quando chegar em casa...

Gackt deu a partida no carro, pensando no contraste que havia entre a bebedeira do pessoal ali atrás e a refinação de Mana para beber. Aliás... a refinação de Mana para tudo. Para sua vestimenta, até para o perfume... aquele perfume... a lembrança dele o faria esquecer do cheiro de vômito por enquanto.

- Onde o rapaz mora?

- O Kami? Yuki, você lembra onde o Kami mora...?

- Do lado da sua casa, imbecil!

Gackt rolou os olhos novamente. Não era possível Közi estar tão bêbado...

Foi dirigindo até a rua que lhe indicaram, estacionou o carro e deixou ambos, Közi e Kami, em casa. Como ambos estavam muito bêbados, levou-os até a porta de casa. Entrou no carro e  
>perguntou a Yuki onde ele morava.<p>

- Eu moro na rua X. Olha, depois de dirigir, você pode voltar pra casa do Mana e deixar o carro lá. Mana não tem confiança de deixar o carro na mão do Közi o tempo todo, e você viu o porquê...

- O carro não é do Közi?

- Não, é o carro da banda. Mas como o Közi conhece o Mana há mais tempo, e o Mana não sabe dirigir, ele acaba deixando o carro na mão do maluco mesmo.

- Hum... carro da banda?

- É. E como o Mana é quem gerencia toda a grana da banda e tal... fica com ele.

O coração de Gackt acelerou só de pensar em voltar para a casa de Mana, mesmo que não entrasse. Deixou Közi em casa, e depois voltou para... a casa da sua "linda boneca".

Era assim que começara a chamar Mana mentalmente. Uma lindissima boneca... que ele aprendera a admirar.

Ao chegar na casa de Mana, deixou o carro na garagem e tocou a campainha. Mana o atendeu, dessa vez vestindo aquele kimono azul de seda, os longos e negros cabelos soltos atrás de suas costas. A maquiagem, porém, ele conservava... a maquiagem e o batom ainda levemente borrado dos "amassos" deles no sofá...

- Gakuto! E então, como está o Kami?

- Está bem... apenas fedendo a vômito, mas bem.

- Oh, sei... e o Közi?

- Esse parece não ter sossego... mas Mana, o carro... é da banda?

- É, sim. Assim que entrou um dinheiro considerável, eu comprei. Pois é útil...

- É verdade. Mas você não dirige?

- Não... até porque vivo usando plataforma, como ia ter sensibilidade pros pedais?

- Ah, eu posso te ensinar!

- Você dirige bem, pelo visto...

- Aprendi bem cedo.

- Gakuto... tem vaga pra garagem onde você more?

- Tem...

- Então leve o carro e o guarde lá...

- Como? Mana, o carro é... é da banda, mas eu sou novato! Entrei não fazem nem vinte dias! E vocÊ o comprou, logo...

- Eu confio em você, Guarde-o lá, com você. Você dirige muito melhor do que o louco do Közi, e parece que não bebe como ele também. OK?

- Oh, Mana... assim você me deixa encabulado...!

- Faça isso... por nós dois.

- Se você insiste...

Mana sorriu. Gackt o abraçou, e beijou a boca dele de leve, num selinho. Mana, no entanto, se demonstrou tímido.

- Estamos da porta pra fora... tenho medo de verem. Bem, Gakuto... eu te ligo. E obrigado por socorrer o Kami.

- De nada. Eu vou lá.

- Vá.. mon amour...

Gackt soltou um beijo de longe pra Mana, pegou o carro e levou para sua casa. Ao ir, soltou outro "YES".

- Cara, o que tá acontecendo? - dizia de si para si - Mana me beija, aceita transar comigo... e ainda me empresta o carro? É uma maré de sorte muito grande!

Sorrindo, Gackt deixou o carro na garagem do prédio onde morava. Subiu... tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa leve... e depois se estirou na cama, pensando no beijo macio de Mana.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

V

Nos dias seguintes, os membros do grupo precisaram se encontrar com frequência, para terminar de fazer os arranjos. E é claro... que depois de tudo que acontecera no dia daquela reunião, Gackt dava um jeitinho de ficar sozinho com Mana.

O "jeitinho", pra não dar muito na vista, acabou sendo chegar mais cedo... o coração de Mana palpitava toda vez que escutava o carro chegando em sua garagem, pois sabia que fariam... "algo novo".

Ainda não se sentia pronto pro sexo... mas aos poucos, conforme Gackt ia habilidosamente guiando as coisas, ele ia se soltando um pouco mais. Houve alguams vezes em que Gackt quis passar as mãos de suas coxas para "mais além", no entanto ele não deixou. Ainda não. Teve outra, inclusive, em que ele o deitou sobre o sofá da sala, enquanto se beijavam, e colocou uma perna no meio de suas pernas, para talvez tentar sentir se estava ficando excitado... mas também foi interrompido e, portanto, não foi bem sucedido, pois Mana ainda "não se sentia confortável".

Tentando agradar, não somente porque Mana estava "saindo" consigo mas também como gratidão pelo cargo na banda e pelo fato de ter emprestado o carro pra ele, normalmente Gackt trazia flores, bichinhos de pelúcia e... games. Com o tempo, descobriu que Mana adorava games, e passou a trazer novos consoles e fitas pra ele. Muitas vezes, quando Gackt não estava ensinando Mana a beijar melhor na boca ou quando não estavam revisando alguma coisa do arranjo das músicas, jogavam video game. E Mana ganhava de Gackt todas as vezes...

Surpreendentemente, Gackt viu que Mana não tinha só o lado "delicado" que o fazia uma "dama"; ele também gostava de filmes de terror, sangrentos, e de jogos violentos. Era nessas horas, com Mana jogando e matando ou exultando quando o sangue de mentira espirrava na tela, que Gackt via que ele extravasava seu lado mais obscuro no jogo e nas músicas de metal mais pesado.

Vira fotos também da época de Mana como punk. E mal acreditara que aquela "dama" linda, um dia, já usara moicano!

- Que é isso, Mana! Como conseguia usar isso...?

- Era o movimento que mais "casava" com o que eu pensava... mas depois conheci o movimento gótico, e acabei cedendo a ele. Até porque o gótico me dá mais liberdade... pra me vestir de mulher. Quando eu era punk, uma vez quase apanhei por usar maquiagem...

- Oh, Mana... como, como alguém conseguiria bater numa criatura tão linda quanto você...?

- Travesti... sabe como é. E eu que pensava que os punks quebravam com paradigmas... só criaram paradigmas novos, isso sim! Aí me revoltei e saí do movimento.

- E fez muito bem... ora, se eu visse alguém tentando bater em você... eu não sei o que fazia...

- Deixe pra lá. Faz tempo.

- Mesmo assim... eu fico com raiva só de pensar!

- Deixe... agora eu tenho você.

Sentaram-se ambos no canapé que havia no quarto de Mana, e passaram a se beijar. Na cama, Mana ainda não deixara eles sequer sentarem... pois pensava que isso era atentar demais o juízo de Gackt, que até por saber como era sexo, ia querer até com mais facilidade. Os amassos estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes e ousados... e mesmo começando a perder a vergonha, Mana ainda tinha aquela "febre apaixonada", que era como Gackt carinhosamente chamava àqueles acessos de calor intenso que ele tinha apenas em beijar. Muitas vezes tinha de beber água depois de um amasso mais forte, ou até parar pra respirar, até continuarem... tamanha a emoção que lhe tomava.

E era isso que encantava Gackt... fazia com que ele se sentisse especial, dado que um singelo beijo já deixava Mana gemendo, ou ainda tão quente, que era como se realmente tivesse febre.

Áquele dia, no entanto, o vocalista pensou em "subir um degrau" além dos beijos...

- Mana... ma fleur... sabe, eu fico pensando... em que posição sexual a gente pode fazer... a coisa, quando a gente for fazer é claro...

Mana se envergonhou, escondendo o rosto involuntariamente nas mãos. Mas depois... tomou coragem e olhou para Gackt.

- O que quer dizer com isso... Gakuto?

- Ah... tenho medo de, de repente, tomar você pra uma posição que não goste...

- Como eu vou saber se vou gostar, se nunca fiz...?

- Eu sei... mas vai que na hora não gosta!

- Hum?

- É... eu não quero correr esse risco com você... E eu queria testar antes.

- Testar...?

- É, mon amour. Testar. Não precisa tirar a roupa nem nada, é só a gente simular a posição. Que acha?

Mana olhou com certo ar de desconfiança para o vocalista... mas enfim aceitou. Afinal... se ele nunca tomasse um passo mais perto daquilo, nunca ia deixar de ser virgem.

- Está certo... como você acha que seria?

- Sente aqui no meu colo. Eu vou te mostrar.

- Sentar...?

- É, sente.

Mana tentou fazê-lo, mas não entendeu direito como seria... ao que Gackt precisou abrir suas pernas, para que ele o fizesse como se o "montasse".

- Como se fosse num cavalo. Isso, assim.

Maquinalmente, Mana abaixava a saia para que Gackt não visse a sua calcinha. Mas Gackt sorriu...

- Não precisa abaixar, ma fleur... nós vamos transar em breve... isso é só uma parte do que será a transa, pois sim?

- É que esse negócio de ficar mostrando a roupa íntima... é estranho!

O rapaz de Okinawa beijou os ombros e o pescoço de Mana, e em seguida lhe disse:

- Eu sei, ma fleur... mas é pra mim, é pro seu amante... não é pra qualquer um. E na hora de a gente fazer... você vai precisar mostrar muito mais, então eu acho que a gente deve treinar, pois sim?

Mana sorriu, e mesmo ainda estando um pouco envergonhado, largou a barra da saia. Gackt não viu muito... dava pra ver apenas um pouco, só um pouco da calcinha dele...

- Você combina as cores da roupa íntima e da externa, hein?

- Sim... eu sempre gostei de combinar.

- OK... então, a posição fica legal assim pra você?

- Fica, sim... bem, na hora é que eu vou ver... pois... bem... ainda vou ter que pensar em como pode ser com você dentro de mim...!

Mana quase morreu de vergonha ao falar uma coisa daquelas. Mas Gackt o abraçou e o beijou, para tranquilizá-lo.

- É... eu acho que vai ficar bem legal, porque assim você vai poder controlar os movimentos melhor. Mana, minha linda boneca... tente se mover um pouco em cima de mim, só pra ver como seria...

- Hum...?

- É, amour... só pra gente ter uma idéia...

O tesão já começava a subir pela espinha de Mana... e ele pensava se não era "perigoso" fazer as coisas daquela forma... mas... eles iam mesmo fazer sexo em breve, então...

Ainda meio sem jeito e tentando achar apoio pras mãos, Mana tentava se mover em cima do amante, tentando... tentando achar a melhor posição entre os movimentos e uma hipotética penetração. Para ajudá-lo, Gackt segurou em sua cintura.

-Isso... assim. Perfeito... você leva jeito pra coisa, Mana-chan!

-Gakuto... enquanto a gente faz isso, dá perfeitamente pra beijar na boca...

- Dá sim, ma chérrie... quer tentar...?

- Un... eu quero.

Abraçando Mana pela cintura, Gackt o tomou para um beijo intenso. Mana não parou de se mover, inconscientemente tentando roçar o membro em Gackt, para angariar daí algum prazer. O vocalista percebeu isso na hora, e logo começou a se sentir excitado...

Continuou beijando o amante. Em seguida, foi descendo as mãos da cintura dele... descendo... até chegar nas coxas. Enquanto uma mão ficava na coxa, a outra deslizava deliciosamente... para dentro da saia do guitarrista, e para o já conhecido limite da liga na meia sete-oitavos. Em seguida... finalmente... atingiu o tão almejado meio das pernas dele. Sentiu o "brinquedo" dele já bem duro... e se deliciou grandemente.

"Céus, até que ele não é pouca coisa não...", pensando em quão grande era aquilo que tinha nas mãos. A seguir, sentiu uma certa umidade na calcinha...

"Hum? Mas só mulheres ficam molhadas...! Será que ele é 'feminino' a esse ponto...?"

Mas logo percebeu o que era. Mana estava tão excitado, que já soltava o líquido pré-seminal...  
>"Como ele é rápido...! Talvez isso se dê por ser inexperiente, ou ainda... por eu demorar demais pra me excitar e enfim gozar", pensou ele. E de fato, muitas mulheres gostavam do fato de ele demorar, pois assim elas tinham tempo de gozar também... mas e com um homem? Como isso se daria?<p>

Aquilo não era hora de pensar nesses detalhes. Tomou o membro de Mana, e o tirou pra fora da calcinha. Nesse meio tempo, o guitarrista se encontrava em tal "transe", que não havia ainda parado de se mover. Quando sentiu seu membro nas mãos de Gackt, não evitou um gemido...

- Ooooohhh, Gakuto...! Como... como isso é bom...!

- Quer que eu pare...?

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não pare...!

Gackt sorriu, sentindo-se ainda mais atentado... e pensando em como ia fazer aquilo da melhor forma. Ora, até então ele só masturbara outras mulheres... e de homem, só ele mesmo. Mas não devia ser muito diferente de como era consigo. Logo...

...logo ele começou a fazer o vai-e-vem no membro do outro, o qual já subia e descia em seu colo, tombando a cabeça pra trás. Daquele rapaz tímido, que abaixava a saia apenas ao menor sinal de calcinha aparecendo, surgira um ser super sexual, sem limites, que gemia alto sem se importar se os vizinhos estariam escutando. Gackt adorou aquilo... a sua linda flor desabrochava com força total em seus braços.

Beijou o colo e os ombros de Mana, sem parar de segurar sua cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra continuar a masturbação. Foi subindo o rosto, e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Mana... esse é o primeiro membro masculino, depois do meu, que eu pego na mão... eu nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto...!

- Oh, Gakuto...!

Sem mais aguentar, Gackt tirou o próprio membro pra fora da calça. E juntou os dois, o dele e o de Mana... o seu era ainda maior¹, mas Mana nem reparou...

O guitarrista se movia como se já estivessem transando, de tão forte e firme que sua "cavalgada" em cima dele era. E Gackt poderia mesmo ter abaixado a calcinha de Mana e penetrado ali mesmo, mas pensou que ainda não... que era necessária ao menos uma masturbação mútua antes de adiantarem as coisas para sexo de fato. Mas uma coisa ele poderia fazer...

Molhou um dos dedos na própria saliva, colocou a mão dentro da calcinha de Mana... e procurou por sua entradinha. Hum, a bundinha dele era tão gostosinha... ele era magro, e por isso bem leve e fácil de fazer posições com ele por cima, como aquela cavalgada... mas a bundinha era redondinha e gostosa...

Passou a mão por dentro dela, e achou. Enfim achou a entradinha. Ela piscava de prazer, enquanto ele continuava se movendo... e então Gackt o penetrou com o dedo, sem parar a masturbação em ambos os membros. Ele era apertadinho... por isso, ele foi com cuidado. Não moveu o dedo dentro dele, pois Mana já se movia o suficiente pra isso... e não queria "forçar" muito naquela primeira investida.

E ele mesmo estava num transe maravilhoso... Mana era simplesmente algo além do mero humano... só de tê-lo ali, rebolando em cima de si, mesmo que não estivessem fazendo sexo de fato, era tão bom... que ele podia sentir um eflúvio de prazer que não era só o sexual; era algo como sentira ao comer a comida dele... era algo como compartilhar... parte daquela essência maravilhosa do que era ser Mana.

Continuou beijando o colo e os ombros do guitarrista, enquanto praticamente derretia de prazer em contato com aquela "febre apaixonada"... dado que ela, a "febre", estava ainda mais intensa do que quando apenas se beijavam. Quando enfim Mana passou a gemer mais forte... e aquele gemido era realmente peculiar, pois vinha de uma pessoa que parecia mulher em quase todos os aspectos... mas tinha uma voz tão grossa, que poderia ser cantor de Heavy Metal, se quisesse.

Então, naquele instante, Mana pareceu a Gackt a perfeita junção do masculino e do feminino, dá timidez e da entrega, do gracioso e do grotesco, do belo e do agressivo, do gentil e do destruidor. Ele não parecia mesmo humano...

- Oh, Gakuto...! Eu vou gozar...!

- Goza pra mim, vai...!

- Uuuuuunnnnhhhh...!

Em vários gemidos curtos porém intensos, o guitarrista gozou na mão de Gackt. Bastante. E ele sentiu, com a outra mão, a entradinha dele se encolhendo em volta do seu dedo. Depois daquilo, ele não aguentou... e começou a se masturbar com mais intensidade, espalhando mesmo o sêmen do outro, que se encontrava ali... e em breve, mais em breve do que costumava ser para si, gozou também, molhando os dedos e os membros que ainda se encontravam juntos.

Respirou enfim. Mana ainda estava ofegando. Suas mãos tremiam, e seguravam nos ombros do amante. O sêmen havia escorrido, e sujado a calça de Gackt e a calcinha de Mana...

Gackt, após aquele esplendoroso orgasmo, ficou pensando... a mesma coisa que Mana lhe dissera após o primeiro beijo de ambos. Ora, Mana dizia que o beijo da garota e o beijo de Gackt não podiam ser a mesma coisa... pois ambos eram tão diferentes... então ele pensou se transar com as demais mulheres que encontrara em sua vida e transar com Mana era a mesma coisa. Pois...! Fora tão... maravilhoso! Tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão... selvagem! Tão bom! Bom era pouco, não havia palavras...! Não havia palavras pra descrever aquilo!

Mas ele decidiu ver como estava Mana. É, porque eles haviam ido muito, muito além... do que pretendiam ir no princípio.

- Mana...

- Gakuto, me diz que é mentira...!

- O que...? - o vocalista começou a ficar com medo... da reação de Mana.

- Isso... que a gente fez...!

- Por que?

- Porque a gente transou, Gakuto...! E eu não queria, eu ainda não queria...!

"Céus...! Se ele 'não queria', eu vou acabar me sentindo um estuprador, mas... como, se ele parecia gostar e nem pediu pra parar...?"

Com um olhar desolado no rosto, Mana levantou do colo de Gackt e tirou a calcinha gozada, com fúria, quase rasgando. Queria se livrar daquele esperma... daquele esperma que denunciava a atividade sexual recente.

Preocupado e apreensivo, Gackt levantou do canapé e foi até Mana.

- Ma fleur, por que está assim...?

- Gakuto, o que a gente fez não foi sublime como eu pensei que seria...! Não foi nada, nada como eu pensava que ia ser!

- Como assim...?

- Eu... eu pensava que ia ser algo programado... devagarzinho, com carinho... numa cama...! Não num canapé, quase sem controle, gemendo feito animais...!

Mana enxugou uma lágrima do rosto, e Gackt entendeu. Ele era como uma mulher em muitas coisas... logo, imaginava uma "primeira vez" cheia de coisas, nos seus sonhos... e arrumou uma solução praquilo.

- Escute, Mana... não foi a sua primeira vez. Ainda não!

- Mas como não, se a gente até se lambuzou um com o esperma do outro, e...

- É, mas não teve penetração.

- Você... me penetrou com o dedo.

- Mas não com o pênis. Tem de haver penetração genital pra ser sexo de fato, Mana!

- É...?

- É. O que a gente fez aqui foi... foi um treino, tá bom? Foi um "degrau a mais". Mas Mana... se você quer a sua primeira vez de um jeito... tem de me contar como é! Senão nunca vou saber...

- Ah... eu não quis contar, que era pra não incomodar você...

- Qual incomodar! Você me emprestou o carro...! Você tem sido meu amigo e meu amante por esses dias, e tem sido maravilhoso... você tem me dado mais do que tem recebido de mim... logo, penso que é minha obrigação fazer da sua primeira vez uma coisa maravilhosa! E se você até derramou uma lágrima agora... é porque isso é muito, muito importante pra você. Vamos, me conte.

Tranquilizado, Mana sentou no canapé, dessa vez ao lado de Gackt, e lhe contou enfim.

- Desde a adolescência... eu imagino que a minha primeira vez seria assim... na verdade eu não tinha ninguém em mente, pois ainda não sabia por quem me apaixonar... mas imaginava isso com um "alguém" indefinido. Pois bem. Eu imaginava assim... a gente num quarto, numa cama grande... eu vestido de mulher, independente de a pessoa ser mulher ou homem. Então, nos beijaríamos, deitaríamos na cama... e nos despiríamos aos poucos. Ñunca pensei muito em como a pessoa ia ficar, mas eu... eu ficaria de cinta-liga preta, meias sete-oitavos também pretas, transparentes. Liga, calcinha preta também... e a pessoa ia tirar devagarinho... e no fundo, ia ter uma música francesa tocando...

- Hum... conte mais.

- Aí... enquanto a música tocava, a pessoa e eu íamos espalhar pétalas de rosa pela cama... nos deitaríamos nela... e enfim faríamos amor.

- Que lindo, Mana...

- E depois... depois de fazermos amor, íamos beber vinho... tudo isso sem parar a música... pois a música ia ser a testemunha da minha primeira vez. Entendeu?

- Sim... oh, Mana, é tão... é tão você...! Tudo isso é tão você, que me sinto um idiota por nunca ter pensado que ia desejar algo especial... mas me diz... pra isso tudo acontecer, a gente precisa marcar uma data. A fim de fazer direitinho, sem errar nenhum detalhe.  
>- É... eu entendo. É preciso marcar, mas aí eu vou me sentir nervoso...!<p>

- É natural se sentir nervoso na primeira vez. Mas veja... esse treino de hoje serviu pra você ver que dá sim pra se soltar!

- É mesmo...! Mas Gakuto... o pessoal logo vai chegar... e nós teremos de nos arrumar, pois... a sujeira...

- Tem razão. Vamos tomar um banho e depois nos vestirmos.

- Eu empresto uma calça pra você.

- As suas calças serviriam em mim...?

- Eu tenho umas maiores, que os outros membros da banda usavam em apresentações antigas.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Gakuto, só mais uma coisa...

- O que...?

- O seu membro... é grande, hein!

Gackt riu.

- Todo mundo diz. Afinal, dizem que japonês tem pau pequeno... olha só que engano!

- Será... que dói? O seu dedo não doeu, mas...

- Não doeu, porque eu lubrifiquei na saliva. Assim como vou fazer quando a gente fizer sexo, mas vai ser com lubrificante especial pra isso, tá?

Mana ficou vermelho, como usualmente ficava ao falar daquelas coisas. Mas... depois de tudo que fizeram... nem tinha mais muita razão pra ficar vermelho.

Ambos foram ao banho, e se vestiram normalmente depois. Mana se maquiou de novo, pois o batom sempre borrava um pouco após os beijos, por mais que o fixador fosse forte.

Logo, os outros três chegaram. E não viram o carro na garagem da casa de Mana...

Közi, que era o mais despachado deles, logo já foi perguntando:

- E aí, Mana, cadê o carro? Roubaram?

- Não. Eu o deixei com Gakuto.

O amigo da época de adolescência de Mana quase caiu pra trás.

- Comoooo, se nem faz um mês que esse cara tá na banda?

- Eu o vi dirigindo no dia em que levou Kami para casa. Ele guia muito bem... ´

- Mas cara, e eu?  
>- Közi, sejamos francos... você canta pneu desde sempre! Você bebe demais! Não dá pra confiar o carro a você! Até aqui em casa eu fazia questão de deixar o carro...<p>

- É, mas por que não com o Kami?

- O Gakuto mora mais perto. E de qualquer modo, Közi... não vejo diferença entre deixar com o Gakuto, o Kami, ou quem seja, desde que seja responsável. Ora, se você não é responsável... não posso deixar com você! Me desculpe!

Yuki, no fundo, dava razão pra Mana, e Kami também... mas Közi, que se sabia não merecedor de ficar com o carro, via algo além daquilo... ora, Gackt havia chegado mais cedo na casa... estava junto do Mana quando os três foram beber... hum...

Não disse nada, mas ficou de olho no "mauricinho que não tinha um puto no bolso". Todos foram para a sala apropriada para os ensaios, e tentaram colocar o que já haviam colocado no papel em música de verdade. Ficava bom... mas Gackt ainda não cantara.  
>Quando os arranjos instrumentais acabaram, Mana o chamou.<p>

-Gakuto, venha aqui. Veja, acha que dá pra fazer essa música dessa forma...?

- Dá sim. Vamos tentar?

Eles começaram a tocar. E Gackt... começou a cantar. Mana lembrou de quando escutava os demos dele... gostava, mas agora... agora, apenas algumas horas depois de quase terem feito amor em seu quarto... era ainda mais maravilhoso... seus olhos falsamente azuis brilharam... brilharam de admiração pela linda voz...  
>E Közi viu. Közi viu algo que, em quase dez anos de amizade, jamais vira no Mana. O Mana... estava apaixonado! Mas justo pelo safado sem-vergonha mulherengo do Gakuto? Até o carro deu pra ele! Pois sim!<p>

Decidiu ficar em silêncio, pois poderia ser apenas uma coisa platônica. Se não fosse mais platônico, aí sim ele ia tentar dar um jeito...

Tocaram a noite inteira. De acordo com as músicas, só precisavam de duas coisas pra lançar o álbum: gravar a fita demo e depois passar pra uma gravadora. Eles tinham a midi:nette, uma gravadora independente que Mana conseguira abrir com seu esforço... mas Közi pensou que aquilo era pouco rentável.

- Ah, cara, uma gravadora grande ia ajudar a gente! A gente ia ganhar mais dinheiro, eu não ia mais ficar na pindaíba, o Kami ia poder cuidar melhor desse cabelo... e cada um ia poder ter seu carro, em vez de só um pra todos! Claro... o Mana e o Yuki não dirigem, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido! Né?

Mana sacudiu a cabeça, em gesto de reprovação.

- A banda pode até ficar famosa, mas tenho medo de que ela se perca.

- Qual, Mana! Se perde nada!

- Eu acho que isso é ciúmes... de eu ter emprestado o carro pro Gakuto. Pois sim... eu empresto uma semana pra ele, e outra pra você. Mas Közi, se me voltar com o carro quebrado ou batido... eu o farei pagar!

- Ah, qualé! Estou falando de ser um carro pra cada um pelo prestígio! Ninguém aqui curte busão ou taxi!

Em silêncio, Gackt concordava com as palavras de Közi. Mana podia fazer a banda crescer... era só querer! Mas isso deveria ser discutido com cuidado. E como ele estava sendo amante de Mana, quem sabe... sua influência sobre ele não crescia?

E ele poderia... poderia levar Mana para aumentar a banda enfim...

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¹Em entrevista, Gackt disse que tem mais de 20 cm de... er... de linguiça! :P

Então vamos supor q tem mesmo... RSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Naquele dia, eles gravaram as primeiras músicas do demo. Além daquilo, claro, havia um trabalho extra de colocar coreografia nas músicas, roupas complicadas que Mana teria de desenhar e mandar fazer... e Gackt, querendo uma desculpa a mais para ficar sozinho com o crossdresser, apenas lhe disse que conhecia algumas pessoas que poderiam arrumar uma gravadora maior...

Mana se mostrou resistente.

- Eu não sei. Vão querer nos podar, disso eu tenho quase certeza.

- Mana... eu converso com meu conhecido e coloco os termos. Tá bem...? Isso só vai nos ajudar, não tenha medo.

- Eu... bem, eu... eu posso até aceitar, mas com a condição de ir junto com você falar com esse... esse amigo! Porque eu não vou diminuir o nível de meu trabalho apenas para fazer sucesso!

Gackt se assustou com a pré-disposição do amante em se manter na linha original do trabalho, mas o tranquilizou.

- Tudo bem. Creio que não vai precisar. Agora... bem, temos cinco músicas demo. Se autorizar, Mana... podemos levá-las para que esse meu amigo analise.

Mana olhou Gackt com receio ainda. Mas acabou concordando...

- Tudo bem, eu levo. Mas veja...! Não vou dar certeza de nada, não quero me prender ainda a gravadoras de fora!

- Claro...!

Sendo assim, Yuki, Közi e Kami saíram da casa de Mana. Como o crossdresser havia combinado, o carro ficaria uma semana com Gackt, outra com Közi. E dessa vez, ficaria com o "porra louca". Gackt achou aquilo meio ruim. "Maldito punk invejoso!", pensou, mas ficou quieto... ainda era muito novo na banda pra dar pitaco. E passou para um assunto que interessava-lhe ainda mais...

- Mana... desculpe, eu sei que estamos no meio dos arranjos musicais do álbum... mas aquele assunto...

- O de a gente... transar?

- Isso. Eu acho legal a gente já combinar...

- Pode ser... mas... como essa semana vai ser um pouco ocupada, graças aos demos e tudo... eu prefiro deixar pra daqui há... uma semana.

Gackt suspirou por dentro, aliviado. "Ufa, pensei que tímido como era, ele ainda ia demorar mais!"

- Exatamente uma semana, ma chérrie?

- Sim... Daqui há exatamente uma semana. O que acha?

- Ótimo... assim eu tenho tempo de comprar as coisas todas.

- Você... vai gastar seu dinheiro nisso?

- Vou... você merece...

- Mas você... estava desempregado, e ainda não recebeu nenhum dinheiro da banda...!

- Tudo bem. Eu fiz uma poupança antes de sair da casa dos meus pais...

- Mas precisa pagar as suas contas! E as contas mensais de uma casa... não são poucas...

- Tudo bem... até começar a receber pelo trabalho na banda, eu já vou ter conseguido me virar.

- Você... acha melhor na sua casa... ou na minha?

- Na sua. Minha casa não passa de um apê xexelento... vou me mudar de lá assim que tiver um pouco mais de dinheiro! E além disso, você... pode se sentir mais confortável ao fazer isso em sua própria casa.

- Gakuto...

- Sim, ma fleur...?

- Você... quer vir morar comigo... depois?

- Oh, Mana...!

- É... eu não me importaria nem um pouco, afinal... estamos juntos...

- Não quero lhe dar trabalho, Mana...! E ademais, eu sou meio desleixado com certas coisas... não gosto de acordar cedo... você é tão organizado...

- Mas não importa... a gente se complementaria.

- Eu tenho medo, Mana... em, ao ficar muito próximo de você... acabarmos... nos desentendendo.

- Um relacionamento não é feito só de flores... e eu sou uma pessoa paciente.

- Bem. A gente vê isso depois, tá bem?

- Hum...

- Agora vamos combinar. Já que a gente vai fazer... o nosso "encontro" em sete dias, o que você acha de conversar com o meu amigo produtor antes disso?

- Pode ser... depois de amanhã, o que acha?

- Acho bom... desde que... bem... desde que a gente possa avisá-lo primeiro. Vou tentar contatar o cara amanhã, tá certo?

- OK. Gakuto... je t'aime!

- Também te amo, ma fleur...

Ambos se beijaram nos lábios, e antes que ficassem atentados de novo, Gackt resolveu ir embora. Afinal... em apenas sete dias, fariam o "serviço completo"...

- Mana, apenas uma coisa antes de eu ir... e o Közi? Eu sei, eu compreendo que eu sou o novato nessa história, mas...

- Ele é um ciumento. Ele vê que indicou você, e que você ganhou a minha confiança cedo... e sente que pode perder o espaço logo... caso abuse demais de bebida ou irresponsabilidade. O Közi é um grande amigo, e eu espero que assim continue sendo, Gakuto... mas trabalhar com ele é tão complicado...

- É, pois é... mas eu acho... que fez certo ao entregar o carro pra ele. Pra não causar atrito... e vocês já são amigos há tanto tempo...

- Deixa ele. Se me entregar o carro avariado, ele vai ver...

Ambos riram.

- Vou lá. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me ligar...

- Eu não hesitarei...

Ambos se beijaram antes de Gackt sair, e quando o vocalista saiu... ficou pensando na gravadora. Uma gravadora grande... e ele poderia se redimir aos olhos de Közi. "Punk maluco, acha que merece mais o carro só porque conhece o Mana há mais tempo..."

E sim... dando sucesso à banda, ele ganharia prestígio. E calaria a boca do amigo de Mana com um tapa de luva de pelica. É, era isso. O silêncio seria por hora sua melhor arma - e depois, o êxito sua melhor coroa.

E depois, enquanto esperava o táxi, pensou no que fizeram, ele e Mana, no quarto... céus, aquilo fora quase uma transa completa - não fosse pela falta de penetração... e ele, o rapaz tímido, respondera tão bem... hum... ele transando de fato ia ser ainda melhor... e ainda mais com aqueles apetrechos todos que ele, Gackt, ia arrumar...

É, porque ele ia arrumar... era certo que queria agradar ao lindo crossdresser, mas também era uma espécie de "investimento"... fazendo a noite ser perfeita, ele ia galgar lugares ainda melhores na banda, uma vez que Mana era o líder... era, sim!

Pegou o taxi e foi para casa, pensando que no dia seguinte, logo de manhã... ia procurar as coisas todas. Rosas, vinho, música francesa... que tipo de CD seria bom de levar?

E a roupa... é, o Mana adorava uma produção teatral, logo, era bom que ele mesmo se produzisse... pois era quase que certeza que, pra um momento daqueles, Mana colocaria algo ainda mais fantasioso do que suas roupas habituais.

Então... resolveu comprar o CD francês, que seria talvez a parte mais difícil. Pensou, pesquisou... até que em uma loja, lhe indicaram Edith Piaff. "La vie en rose"... hum, rosas pela cama... ele ia se derreter todo, apostava!

Depois, comprou uns apetrechos pra compor a sua roupa de "aristocrata". Enfim, o vinho. Estava quase estourando seu orçamento, quando lembrou das rosas... mas essas seriam para o dia, apenas.

Após isso, tentou procurar o antigo telefone do produtor de música. "Se ao menos eu me lembrasse... droga, quando peguei o telefone do cara não botava muita fé nesse negócio de música...!"

Enfim o encontrou. Ligou, o rapaz atendeu...

- Alô?

- Olá?

- Gakuto...?

- Oi, cara, reconheceu a minha voz?

- Claro! E aí, continua naquela banda lá¹?

- Não... mudei de banda, e ela não tem gravadora... mas o líder da banda, ele está... procurando uma. Eles já têm uma gravadora independente, mas... não tem dado muito sucesso.

- Entendo. Mas... você acha, assim, que a coisa tem futuro?

- Tem. Tem sim... é uma banda... teatral, entende?

- Sim... bom, dependendo da proposta, a gente pode aceitar!

- Podemos marcar uma entrevista com vocês?

- OK. Amanhã, às duas da tarde?

- Tudo bem. Obrigado, viu?

- De nada.

O rapaz desligou. Gackt não sentiu muita firmeza, mas enfim... ao menos fizera a sua parte. E se não desse certo, lançavam pelo selo do Mana mesmo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No mesmo dia, Gackt ligou para Mana a fim de dizer que marcara entrevista com o produtor. O guitarrista demonstrou um certo constrangimento...

- Bem, Gakuto... você sabe que sou meio resistente a isso... mas se insiste... o que ele deseja para a entrevista?

- Acho que é fácil. Leve os demos, as músicas antigas só pra garantir... e... bem, Mana, na verdade minha principal apreensão é sobre como você vai vestido. De homem ou de mulher?

Do outro lado da linha, o crossdresser suspirou pesadamente, como em dúvida. Em seguida, respondeu:

- De mulher. Como ele é produtor, vai ter de saber que sou um homem que se veste de mulher. Logo... é melhor já revelar. E afinal de contas... quando eu me visto de mulher, fico "menos estranho" do que de homem. Pois de mulher, sou mulher por inteiro... e de homem, ainda me maqueio. Não pareço nem um pouco com um homem... convencional.

- Eu entendo. Pois venha assim...

- Vou preparar os demos da banda, sim? Já quero deixar tudo pronto pra amanhã.

- Mana, amour...

- Sim?

- Por falar em ficar pronto...

O guitarrista começou a suar e a sentir o calor subir por sua espinha, em direção a seu rosto. Ele sabia que Gackt ia falar de...

- Ah, Gakuto, não precisava se incomodar...

- Precisava sim, ma fleur... é um momento único na sua vida, e eu quero que seja da melhor forma possível. Só as flores que deixei para a última hora, pois elas murcham. De que cor você quer as rosas...?

- Eu... oh, Gakuto... compre-as da cor que quiser e me faça... me faça uma surpresa!

- Tudo bem... farei surpresa inclusive de como estarei vestido.

- Oh Gakuto...

Gackt sorria. Pelo jeito que Mana falava, se derretia somente em pensar em como seria o seu début... imagine ao fazer... e como Gackt ia preparar tudo muito bem preparado...

- Mana-chan, ma fleur...

- Sim...

- Você vai se vestir bem bonito pro nosso dia especial, não vai...?

- Vou... claro! Vou fazer o meu melhor pra você também...

- A noite será sua, ma chérrie... muito mais sua do que minha.

- Gakuto... je t'aime!

- Queria poder beijar a sua boca agora...

- Não se preocupe, amanhã vamos nos ver... e depois, daqui há seis dias... oh, Gakuto! Eu pressinto que vai ser tão bom...!

- Vai sim... eu prometo a você que vai.

- Até logo, querido...

- Até, minha linda boneca... vou pensar em você o tempo todo, até amanhã!

Gackt ouviu o barulho do estalo de um beijo vir do lado de Mana, e respondeu com outro. Após isso, desligou o telefone e... sorriu. Ele era realmente um perfeito conquistador...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Mana já estava na casa de Gackt meia hora antes do combinado com o produtor. Estava "perfeita", vestido de forma menos teatral e mais parecida com uma mulher em roupas cotidianas. Porém, nada disso fazia com que estivesse menos impecável: sua maquiagem era perfeita, seu andar sobre o salto era elegante e o eflúvio de perfume enchia todo o pequeno apartamento do vocalista.

- Oh, Mana...! Você consegue mesmo ser perfeito...! Eu só não o beijo agora porque vai borrar o seu batom para a entrevista...

O crossdresser sorriu, envergonhado.

- Que nada... eu apenas faço o que posso.

- Tenho até vergonha de apresentar esse apartamento horrível pra uma pessoa como você!

- Ah, eu sei... mas nem é tão feio assim! É até arrumado, para um rapaz solteiro...

Gackt riu.

- Veja, vamos encontrá-lo no estúdio deles. Eu levo a gente de carro.

- Sim...

Bastante adiantados porém querendo causar impressão de compromisso, ambos sairam logo em direção ao estúdio. Mais cedo, Mana ligara para Közi pedindo o carro para a entrevista, e falou que deixasse na casa de Gackt. O punk acabou aceitando, mesmo a contragosto.

Gackt, ao dirigir para a gravadora, sorria por dentro, pois Mana de longe parecia mesmo uma linda acompanhante a seu lado no carro... e ele se orgulhava de os outros olharem e pensarem que ele estava acompanhando de semelhante beldade.

Logo chegaram. Gackt estacionou e subiu junto com Mana para o andar indicado pelo produtor; ela um edifício comercial, de várias salas. Ainda no elevador, Mana o interrogou:

- Gakuto... digo logo de começo que sou homem...?

- É melhor. Assim ninguém pode dizer que tentamos "enganar" ou esconder isso de ninguém. Tá certo?

- OK...

O guitarrista estava claramente apreensivo, porém Gackt se mostrava mais confiante.

- Se quiser, Mana, eu posso ser seu porta-voz ou algo assim...

- Eu agradeceria muito...

E ali então começava a longa carreira de Mana de falar em público apenas através dos outros...

Chegaram. Gackt se fez anunciar, entrou se curvando à moda dos japoneses e Mana o imitou. Foi recebido como mulher, porém respondeu como homem... Gackt tomou a palavra por ele.

- Ele é homem. É, não faça essa cara, ele é crossdresser.

O produtor olhou, impressionado, para Mana. Não por ele ser travesti... mas por ser um travesti tão perfeito como mulher.

- B-bom, pensava que era uma mulher alta demais... mas... como se chama, senhor...?

- Chamam-me Mana.

A voz grossa do guitarrista deu a certeza da masculinidade dele para o produtor, mas ele... ele mal acreditava. Tentando esconder o assombro, pediu para que se sentassem. Ele também se sentou, em frente a ambos.

- Bem, Gakuto... quando você fazia parte da "Cains Feel", me disseram que talvez um dia precisasse de uma gravadora e uma produtora para patrocínio. Você tem uma voz muito boa... mas preciso ver os outros requisitos da banda. Esse seu... amigo, ele, além de se travestir, o que mais ele faz?

- Ele toca guitarra, compõe, desenha as roupas, faz a coreografia...

- Oh, pare, pare! Ele faz tudo na banda...?

Mana, constrangido, sussurrou no ouvido de Gackt, o qual respondeu para o produtor:

- Sim, ele faz quase tudo. Montou a banda com um amigo, mas o amigo... apesar de também tocar guitarra... não faz muita coisa não. Quem encabeça a banda é ele.

- Interessante... senhor Mana, o senhor toca guitarra há muito tempo?

- Desde a adolescência.

A voz grossa distoava grandemente com sua aparência feminina e delicada. Logo, o próprio produtor disse a ele que, se quisesse continuar sussurrando no ouvido de Gackt...

Foi o que Mana fez. E Gackt respondia tudo sem titubear.

- Ele toca guitarra, bateria, baixo... compõe, faz as melodias... só que nessa banda ele prefere só tocar guitarra.

- "Só"? E junto com o arranjo, as composições, as gravações...? Ele é praticamente a banda toda, pelo que fala! É fantástico! Bem, senhor Mana... gostaria de ouvir alguns demos seus. O senhor os tem disponíveis?

Mana acenou que "sim" com a cabeça, e os entregou ao produtor. Gackt tomou a palavra novamente:

- Esses são os antigos, e esses os novos.

- Antigos...?

- Sim. Os antigos foram gravados com outro vocalista. Já os novos foram gravados semana passada... comigo.

- Ah, sim... vou escutar os dois, porém darei mais atenção aos novos, pois o que a banda é hoje é o que importa. Teria também algumas fotos, alguma coisa que mostrasse... o aspecto visual da banda?

Mana entregou um album de fotos e duas fitas de video.

- Excelente... parece mesmo bastante dedicado, senhor Mana!

O guitarrista sorriu, e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bem... eu ouvirei os demos e verei as fitas, mas agora não tenho tempo. Tenho outros compromissos... portanto, eu ligo de volta assim que tiver uma resposta. Senhor Mana, se importaria de deixar seu telefone comigo?

- Claro que não...!

Precavido, Mana tirou um cartão impresso do bolso da blusa feminina, e entregou ao produtor. Cheirava a perfume francês.

- OK... muito obrigado!

Ambos se levantaram dos seus respectivos assentos, se inclinaram, sendo retribuídos no cumprimento, e sairam. Enfim, fora da sala, Mana sentiu que podia voltar a respirar.

- Ufa...! Gakuto, como essas audiências parecem dolorosas...!

- Calma, já passou! Você se saiu muito bem... E agora... agora vamos pra onde?

- Vamos pra minha casa... eu faço alguma coisa pra gente comer, e depois a gente conversa mais... sobre aquilo!

Gackt sorriu maliciosamente. Ele estava realmente animado...! Era bom assim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na casa de Mana, o guitarrista cozinhava enquanto Gackt fumava na varanda, exatamente como da outra vez em que estivera em sua casa.

"Está tudo caminhando pelo caminho certo... oh, céus, tomara que esse produtor não nos decepcione!"

- Está pronto, Gakuto! Venha comer!

O rapaz de Okinawa sorriu, e foi até a mesa. O cheiro da comida era delicioso...

- Hum, Mana... ninguém lhe ensinou a cozinhar...?

- Não. Eu aprendi sozinho, assim como a tocar guitarra, me maquiar, desenhar roupas...

- De que signo você é mesmo...?

- Peixes.

- Ah, piscianos... eu gosto de piscianos.

Sorrindo, Mana sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer, da maneira refinada que sempre fazia. Já Gackt, comia quase com pressa, dada a qualidade da refeição.

- Hum... Mana... as suas comidas quase me fazem delirar, sabia...?

- Obrigado...

- Adoro isso aqui!

- Fico feliz que goste...

- Agora, eu fico preocupado com isso daí. Da gravadora. Poxa, o cara tem de corresponder. A banda é boa!

- Em breve ele liga... mas Gakuto... o que me deixa realmente mais ansioso... é a minha primeira vez!

Olhando no rosto dele e vendo como ele estava apreensivo, passou a mão em uma de suas bochechas.

- Fique calmo, ma fleur... eu jamais forçaria você a nada. Logo, se não quiser no dia, a gente pode adiar...

- É...?

- É, amour. A gente só finaliza se você quiser. A gente só vai até onde der pra ir. Tá bom...? Não precisa ficar nervoso!

- Tudo bem... Gakuto, é muito diferente... do que a gente fez aquele dia no canapé?

- Não... é daquele jeito mesmo, mas com penetração. E claro, sem roupa...

- Acho que isso de tirar a roupa é que vai me deixar mais nervoso...

- Ah, calma! A gente tira devagarzinho - ou não tira... na primeira a gente pode fazer parcialmente vestido, se assim for mais fácil pra você!

- Obrigado pela compreensão, Gakuto... você é tão doce... você me compreende.

- Ora, é claro... acha que eu ia tratar uma "donzela" mal? Ainda mais uma donzela tão fina e linda...

Gackt limpou a boca no guardanapo, e em seguida beijou a mão direita de Mana. Ele sorriu, envergonhado, como a heroína romântica de um romace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt logo foi embora da casa de Mana, pois precisava ver algumas contas de casa, fazer compras... e foi enfim para casa, pensando na timidez do crossdresser.

"Não há mais 'donzelas tímidas' assim, nem entre as mulheres. Ele é realmente diferente... mas... o peso pra mim acaba sendo maior! Afinal, se ele é uma 'donzela tímida', eu vou marcá-lo pro resto da vida como o seu primeiro homem. Ah, mas eu escolhi assim. E está bom!"

Assim, Gackt pensava nos dias seguintes... nos cinco dias que separavam ambos do primeiro intercurso sexual completo.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Os cinco dias passaram rapidamente. No dia marcado, Gackt enfim comprou as rosas e arrumou tudo desde cedo. Eles haviam marcado para as sete da noite, na casa de Mana, e ele tomara o carro de Közi para que Gackt pudesse levar as coisas para a sua casa, a fim de nenhum taxista ficar reparando. E assim foi...

No dia, Mana só conseguia pensar naquilo. Se ia conseguir se concentrar, se ia conseguir se soltar, se ia acabar pedindo pra parar... mas lembrou... do dia no canapé. Aquilo o tranquilizara, pois dava pra fazer... era só ele se soltar como fizera aquele dia, sem tanta cobrança em cima de si próprio.

Arrumou-se desde cedo, perfumou-se, usou os melhores cremes hidratantes... queria estar bonito e marcante para Gackt também, para que ele nunca esquecesse de si. No entanto, o nervoso o deixava ainda um pouco tonto... não sabia o que fazer. Restava-lhe apenas esperar.

Quando a campainha tocou, ele se sentiu completamente nervoso. Seu coração deu um pulo!

- Oh, é ele!

Levantou ligeiro da cadeira, foi para a porta... e a atendeu. E se surpreendeu grandemente.

Gackt estava vestido com uma roupa semelhante a que usavam os dândis euroupeus do século XIX. Ele suspirou, parte do nervosismo sendo substituido pelo encanto ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

- Gakuto...!

- Minha linda donzela...

Gackt se inclinou, não como fazem os japoneses, mas como faziam os nobres europeus deste mesmo período. Tomou a mão de Mana e a beijou, como costumava fazer. Mana respondeu com um cumprimento, e o deu permissão para entrar. Ele trazia uma sacola... elegante, mas era sacola... com coisas para... a noite deles!

Ainda um pouco nervoso, Mana fechou a porta de casa, e se dirigiu para Gackt.

- Gakuto... você... já quer ir para... o quarto...?

- Calma, minha linda boneca... vamos primeiro fazer um brinde, sim?

- Brinde...!

- É. Champagne. Você gosta...?

- É doce...?

- Só não é mais doce que seus lábios, linda donzela...

Mana corou diante de todo aquele palavriado, e sorriu. Foi até a cozinha para buscar taças, mas Gackt negou:

- Não, linda dama... eu trouxe tudo aqui!

Com gestos previamente calculados, Gackt tirou os cálices da sacola, junto com o champagne. Mana ficou encantado. O vocalista serviu dois cálices com maestria, e fez um brinde.

- Á beleza de minha dama!

- Oh...! Que assim seja!

Sendo assim, ambos brindaram... e beberam o conteúdo da taça. Gackt fazia aquilo não só porque era realmente elegante começar uma noite de amor com champagne, mas... porque pensava em, com a bebida, desfazer um pouco do nervoso do tímido crossdresser.

Beberam. E depois mais outro. E depois um terceiro, mas após esse Mana pediu pra parar...

- Eu... eu quero estar consciente na hora, Gakuto...!

- Eu entendo... bem, Mana, será em seu quarto...?

- Sim...! Será! Está... está tudo preparado lá, sim?

- E lembre-se... não precisa se cobrar! Se não der pra ser hoje... não será. A gente vai até onde der.

Mana acenou que "sim", e se levantou para subir os degraus que levavam até seu quarto... mas Gackt segurou em sua mão direita.

- Deixe que eu a guio, linda donzela...

"Derretido" de paixão, Mana sorriu e se deixou conduzir... até o seu quarto.

Lá, Gackt viu como tudo estava. Havia várias velas pelo quarto... e Mana acendeu uma por uma, apagando a luz elétrica logo em seguida. Aquilo dava um ar... aconchegante ao ambiente. E romântico...

- Bem... vamos... começar?

- Meu lindo Mana... você... tem aparelho de CD aqui no quarto?

- Tenho, sim... você... trouxe?

- Claro... você merece isso e muito mais!

Palpitante de emoção, Mana tomou o micro system, colocou em cima de uma cômoda, e Gackt, em modos elegantes, o ligou...

- É uma pena, não é...? Que essas coisas atuais sejam assim. No nosso tempo era melhor... se eu pudesse, trazia toda uma orquestra pra tocar na sacada de sua janela!

Mana sorriu, vexado. "No nosso tempo"... ele falava de ambos como se fôssem pessoas de séculos passados, mesmo.

A música começou a tocar. Mana se sentiu encantado, era a Piaff... "La vie en rose"... suspirou apaixonado.

Gacks sentou na cama, e o chamou. O nervosismo tomou conta de Mana novamente, mas apenas por um pouco... até Gackt tomar sua mão e segurar com carinho.

- Sente-se, linda donzela... sente-se, e diga a seu servo... diga, como quer que ele o sirva hoje.

Mana sorriu, envergonhado.

- Não sei... eu não sei praticamente nada sobre isto...

- Bem, Mana... pode não saber, mas tem alguma preferência?

- Eu... eu quero que comece me beijando, Gakuto...!

- Como quiser, linda dama...

Como num romance ou filme de época, Gackt tomou Mana nos braços, inclinando-o levemente, e o beijou. Primeiro com suavidade, depois com paixão e intensidade. A música, o beijo, as velas... tudo aquilo fez com que a mente de Mana rodopiasse, e ele se sentisse maravilhosamente enlevado. Aquele calor... subia novamente por sua espinha, banhando de suor seu rosto bem empoado.

Após um beijo muito, muito longo... Gackt o deixou respirar. Mana o fez, e em seguida olhou sorrindo para o amante.

- Eu... estou um pouco nervoso, Gackt...

- É normal, minha boneca... mas logo... logo não será mais assim. Vamos... você permite que eu... desabotoe o seu vestido?

Aquilo era "o começo". Realmente, começar a tirar a roupa deixava Mana ansioso. Mas ele aceitou... virou de costas, e Gackt passou a desabotoar os botões de seu vestido, negro por sinal. Enquanto o fazia, beijava seus ombros, seu colo... e sussurrava belas palavras em francês em seu ouvido.

Mana começou a se sentir excitado. O nervosismo deu lugar ao tesão, e ele... passou a se soltar mais. Aquela "febre apaixonada" começou a tomar conta de si... e Gackt sentiu.

Quando o longo vestido, negro e nos moldes vitorianos, foi ao chão, Mana ainda estava muito vestido. Estava de anáguas, espartilho, botas, meias sete-oitavos e outras coisas que a anágua não deixava ver. Gackt se sentiu um pouco embaraçado, pois nunca antes havia despido uma mulher em roupas de época antes...

Mesmo assim, não demonstrou seu encabulamento, pois Mana já estava nervoso o suficiente pelos dois. Deitou Mana na cama, e o beijou longamente outra vez. Enquanto o fazia, tirava as anáguas... e viu que ele cumprira o que prometera, de ter a calcinha negra, com a liga negra e as meias sete-oitavos. Após tirar as anáguas dele, tirou a própria blusa, que era também em estilo vitoriano, e ficou nu da cintura pra cima. Mana já estava se soltando mais... até porque o champagne começara a subir para sua cabeça.

Em seguida, Gackt o levantou e o deixou sentado na cama de novo, analisando o espartilho. Era uma peça totalmente nova... e ele não sabia como tirar.

- Mana... seu espartilho... tem colchetes?

- Não... ele foi atado laço por laço...

Gackt se assustou. Laço por laço...? Nem seu primeiro soutien a ser tirado fora um desafio tão grande! Mas quis demonstrar segurança novamente.

- Minha flor maravilhosa... me mostre, por favor me mostre, onde que você o atou?

- Aqui - ainda envergonhado, Mana tomou a mão de Gackt e colocou em cima da amarração principal, logo em cima de seu peito.

- Hum... então deixe-me ver...

Gackt, após algumas tentativas, conseguiu desfazer o nó, e foi retirando os primeiros laços. Era como a amarração de um tênis, só que muito mais elegante, e a fita era de cetim. Quando enfim pegou o jeito, foi tirando um por um... e a cada laço que desfazia, beijava ora os lábios, ora o pescoço, ora o rosto, ora o colo de Mana, intercalando tudo isso com palavras doces e bem colocadas.

Enfim, Mana ficou nu da cintura para cima, também. Embora ele fosse homem e não tivesse seios, o fator psicológico contava muito... e ele se sentia constrangido por estar de "seios de fora" pela primeira vez para alguém.

Gackt deitou-se em cima dele, beijando seu colo e seu pescoço... e em seguida partindo para seus mamilos. Lambeu e chupou primeiro um... depois o outro... e escutou gemidos involuntários vindos dele.

- Un, Mana... você gosta assim?

- Eu... eu gosto, sim...

Gackt sorriu ao amante, e observou seu torso. A pele dele era macia... e cheirava tão bem, dado que ele devia se cuidar com cremes e demais coisas... era realmente uma pessoa ímpar.

Apesar de ter corpo de homem, Mana era esguio, magro... e apesar de não ter seios, tinha uma curva na cintura, talvez por usar espartilho frequentemente... que o fazia lembrar da curva na cintura que as mulheres usualmente têm. Céus, que homem bonito...

Ainda pensando que ele se sentisse um pouco nervoso, Gackt levantou da cama. Mana estranhou...

- Gakuto, mon amour...

- Calma, Mana... já volto, sim? Vou pegar uma coisa.

Mana ficou na cama, imaginando o que seria... mas logo o amante retornou. Não mostrou o que era... e voltou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos deslizaram para a calcinha de Mana, e para o membro dele... mas ele ainda não estava muito excitado.

Ora, da outra vez, no canapé, justamente por não ser nada programado, o nervosismo era praticamente nulo. Ambos apenas seguiram o tesão. Mas ali... Mana se sentia pressionado, mesmo que apenas por si mesmo.

Gackt desatou a liga, devagar. Beijou o peito de Mana, acariciando-o, e enfim, distraindo-o com as carícias, tirou a calcinha.

- Huuuuunnn...!

O guitarrista gemeu... parecia ainda ter medo, mas Gackt ia tentar continuar quebrando aquele receio. Aproveitando que ele estava de olhos fechados, continuou acariciando o peito dele, e com a outra mão enfim tirava as calças. Depois tirou as cuecas e... bem, já estava excitado e pronto para aquilo, mas e Mana...?

Mana estava com um início de ereção, mas ainda estava claramente tenso. Sem querer começar as coisas precipitadamente, Gackt deitou em cima dele, e começou a beijá-lo na boca, sem ainda dar indícios de que ia começar a penetração. No entanto...

No entanto, Mana sentiu que Gackt já estava nu da cintura pra baixo também. E levou um susto.

- Oooooh, Gakuto...!

Começou a se remexer na cama, sem saber direito o que fazer, amedrontado... mas Gackt o acariciou de leve nos cabelos.

- Calma, Mana... calma... eu ainda não vou fazer nada, só vou beijar você por enquanto... tá bem...?

Ofegante, o guitarrista o observou, um pouco atônito. E fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Em seguida, ambos voltaram a se beijar, e algum tempo depois, Gackt tomou o membro do amante e o masturbou. O toque o deixou mais excitado, bem como o fez esquecer um pouco o nervoso... e fez com que ele começasse a se mover junto com a mão de Gackt.

- Está vendo...? Não é nada demais... é só isso...

Mana sorriu, dessa vez de olhos abertos. Depois, com a mão que estava livre, Gackt tomou o que fora buscar... o lubrificante. E passou no membro de Mana...

- Fica melhor assim, má chérrie?

- Un... fica...!

Gackt sorriu. Em seguida, passou um dos dedos no lubrificante, e... procurou a entradinha do companheiro com ele.

- Uuuuun...!

- Calma, Mana... é só um dedinho...

Ele entrou fácil, como entrara naquela vez em que se masturbaram mutuamente no canapé. E Gackt não parava de estimular o parceiro. Mana mordia os lábios, sentindo que já expelia o líquido pré-seminal...

- Gakuto...

- Está gostando, Mana...? Quer continuar?

- Eu... eu quero sim...

Satisfeito com a própria habilidade, o cantor afastou um pouco as pernas do parceiro e o penetrou com dois dedos. Mana passou a gemer...

Preparou-o pelo tempo que julgou necessário. Após aquilo, levantou-se, tomou os dois bouquets de rosas que havia comprado... e começou a desfolhá-los.

- Gakuto, as rosas...!

- Sim, Mana... eu não me esqueci delas!

O crossdresser sorriu, e se levantou também. Tomou as pétalas, e começou a espalhá-las pela cama... seguido pelo companheiro, o qual encheu a cama de pétalas... de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Mana ficou simplesmente maravilhado.

Após isso, ambos voltaram a se beijar e se deitaram na cama. O guitarrista já estava um pouco mais solto, e por isso conseguiu enfim passar as pernas pelos quadris do parceiro, sem que ele precisasse tomar a iniciativa. Vendo que ele se mostrava disposto, Gackt tomou o lubrificante e lambuzou o próprio membro com ele, para que pudesse penetrar Mana mais facilmente...

Deitou em cima dele, o qual se encontrava completamente entregue, de olhos fechados... e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mana, minha linda boneca... você está pronto...?

- Eu acho que sim... vá, Gakuto, faça... um dia teria que ser, ou eu morreria virgem, pois sim...? Então faça... mas faça... com carinho, tá?

Gackt beijou o rosto do companheiro, e lhe respondeu:

- É claro, ma fleur... é claro que vai ser com carinho.

Sendo assim, Gackt encostou sua ereção na entradinha do companheiro, e começou a tentar entrar. Mas era... dificil... ele nunca havia recebido um membro ali, então era dificil... até que enfim... o membro dele começou a entrar.

Mana cravou as unhas nas costas do amante...

- Uuuuhn...!

- Mana... dói?

- Não...! Mas... é tão estranho...!

- Calma... já vai passar.

Tentava adentrar mais um pouco, mas era muito estreito... e o amante começou a demonstrar desconforto.

- Uuuuhn, Gakuto...! Eu acho...! Que não vou conseguir! É muito... muito difícil!

- Mana... eu... eu posso só ter feito sexo com mulheres, mas... eu já... eu já fiz anal antes. Não era pra ser assim... é certo, tem uma hora em que... em que é dificil passar do músculo, mas depois... entra! E em você...

Mana respirava com intensidade, pensando sobre o que fazer.

- Mana... ma chérrie... é como eu lhe disse antes de subirmos... se você não se sente pronto, então... não precisa terminar. A gente pode parar por aqui...

O guitarrista continuava em silêncio, de olhos fechados, refletindo sobre o que fazer. Enfim deu seu parecer:

- Gakuto... eu quero continuar.

- Mas... e se eu machucar você?

- É assim mesmo... tudo que é novo na vida dá mais trabalho, é mais difícil, até a gente se adaptar... foi a mesma coisa quando eu quis aprender a andar de salto alto. No começo eu tropeçava, tinha calos nos pés, machucava... mas houve um tempo em que eu consegui andar sem me machucar e sem cair. É assim mesmo... e eu não deveria desistir assim, não depois de toda a preparação que você fez especialmente pra mim, pois sim...?

- Quer tentar mais um pouco?

- Eu quero... vá, continue.

O cantor pegou mais lubrificante, passou no orifício do amante e no membro. Bastante, para ver se dava mais jeito. E enfim... enfim posicionou-se de novo, começando a entrar... mas encontrando aquela barreira ali, impedindo seu membro de entrar mais.

"Por que nunca avisaram que homem virgem também tem disso?", pensou ele, aborrecido. Mas continuou tentando entrar... Mana gemeu mais um pouco, mas logo se acomodou... e, com um pouco mais de insistência, finalmente o membro do vocalista ultrapassou aquela barreira e entrou nele.

- Un, Gakuto...! - gemeu o guitarrista, sentindo que o último laivo de sua virgindade se esvaía naquele gemido.

- Sim, minha boneca...?

- Un... foi... foi mais fácil que aprender a andar de salto...!

O cantor riu.

- Não te disse...? O seu foi mais difícil por ser a primeira vez... mas agora... já passou. Agora você só vai sentir prazer, Mana...

O crossdreesser se remexeu embaixo do amante, tentando achar uma posição agradável para aquele enlace. Gackt, sabendo que era uma hora delicada para o amante, beijou seus ombros, seu rosto, sua boca... e só então passou a se mover dentro dele.

Mana gemia a cada investida que ele fazia dentro de si. Era bom... mas ficou ainda melhor quando ele voltou a masturbá-lo... e com o tempo mesmo, ele começou a se mover junto com o amante...

- Está se saindo muito bem, minha linda boneca...

- Un... obrigado...

- Eu acho que depois que eu lhe ensinar algumas coisas, você será o melhor amante do mundo...

- Não exagere...!

- É a verdade...

Era fato que Mana estava maravilhado com a descoberta do sexo, e em como estava sendo surpreendentemente fácil para ele... mas Gackt se maravilhava ainda mais. A pele dele... era macia e cheirava bem... e apesar de ele ter membro masculino e voz grossa, até o jeito dele de gemer... era de mulher...! Até mesmo fechava os olhos, como que para aproveitar a transa num momento mais "seu", como as mulheres faziam... e o sentiu formidável.

Logo, aquela "febre apaixonada" começou a tomar conta de Mana novamente. Ele começou a ficar quente, para o enorme prazer de Gackt... e passou a masturbá-lo com mais intensidade.

- Un, Mana... como é bom...!

- É bom pra você também...?

- É muito bom... oh, Mana...! Você... você consegue transformar o sexo em algo tão... mágico!

- Que bom...!

O crossdresser segurou as costas do amante, tentando achar um apoio pras mãos na nova atividade que fazia, e sentiu que a música francesa parecia ficar ainda mais alta em seus ouvidos...

- Oh, Gakuto...!

O vocalista estava num êxtase próprio, como... como se um licor dulcíssimo e refinado tomasse conta de sua alma, e o preenchesse por dentro. Era aquilo... era aquilo que sentia quando comia a comida dele, ou quando o beijava... era delicioso. Era ir para aquela dimensão paralela... onde só havia prazer.

- Mana...!

Observou os lindos lábios de seu amante, e em delírio lúbrico os beijou... eles estavam pintados de vinho... e era aquilo mesmo que ele provava... um vinho entorpecente, enlouquecedor...

- Mana, como você é bom...!

- Gakuto...!

O guitarrista também sentia seu prazer aumentar. Seu membro já estava sendo estimulado há um tempo, então... então ele sentia que ia gozar muito em breve... pois apesar de ser sua primeira vez com outra pessoa, de vez em quando ele se masturbava e, por isso, sabia como era o orgasmo antes de ele chegar.

- Gakuto, ooooh Gakuto...!

Aquele gemido somente atentou ainda mais o cantor, o qual se sentiu ainda mais propenso àquele mundo de prazer e êxtase. Sentiu a entradinha dele se encolher de prazer algumas vezes... e enfim... quando Mana gemeu mais algumas vezes, houve um gemido derradeiro, em que ele empurrou os quadris contra o membro de Gackt, jogou a cabeça para trás, tremeu as pernas e... gozou na mão dele, esplendorosamente.

Aparentemente, o cantor não se incomodou em ser um orgasmo de homem... mas achou curioso que ele se encolhia todo em torno de seu membro... como se fosse mulher.

"Ele é fantástico..."

- Mana...! Só lhe peço que espere mais um pouco... pois eu... eu geralmente demoro um pouco pra gozar. OK...?

- Tudo bem...

O crossdresser abraçou o amante, e esperou que ele acabasse. Podia não fruir mais do prazer sexual, mas gostava... gostava do contato com a pele dele, o suor dele... e isso o fez se sentir bem.

Também não demorou muito para que Gackt atingisse um patamar alto de tesão e prazer. Afinal, com Mana era tão bom...! Tão melhor do que com as outras...!

Penetrou-o com um pouco mais de intensidade, gemeu mais algumas vezes... e sentiu que ia gozar enfim.

- Aaaaah, Mana...!

Mordeu os lábios, sem saber onde todo aquele prazer o levaria... e gozou, gozou fartamente dentro dele, sentindo aquela onda devastadora começar a lhe varrer a partir do membro e se alastrar para o resto de seu corpo... como se aquele orgasmo nunca pudesse acabar.

Descansou enfim... e não acreditou na intensidade daquilo tudo. Ficou pensando se já havia mesmo feito sexo antes... ou se fizera alguma coisa um pouco mais... vulgar, pois nunca, nunca... havia sido daquele jeito antes. Aquilo... aquilo parecera uma droga, uma bebida forte, algo tão bom... que não tinha palavras.

Das outras vezes, era como se estivesse apenas cumprindo um papel fisiológico, o orgasmo era quase banal, era como tomar um sorvete. Mas agora...! Agora ele sequer tinha palavras para a comparação. Quem era aquele anjo mágico, que o levara a um deleite tão grande sem nunca ter transado antes...?

Após respirar algumas vezes e se recuperar daquilo, passou a Mana. Sim... precisava saber como ele estava.

- Mana...

O guitarrista se encontrava com as mãos ainda em suas costas, abraçando-o. Ele era lindo... gotas de suor orvalhavam-lhe a fronte, e ele placidamente respirava em silêncio, como que se recuperando ainda também de seu êxtase anterior.

- Mana... - Gackt chamou de novo, pois ele parecia não ter ouvido.

- O quê...?

- Como... como se sente?

- Eu... eu me sinto bem... fiquei nervoso à toa...

- E... Mana... pode-se dizer que essa foi a primeira vez dos seus sonhos...?

- Não...

Gackt se surpreendeu. Ficou pensando o que fizera de errado.

- Não...?

Mana abriu os olhos e sorriu pra ele.

- Foi ainda melhor...!

O cantor riu, aliviado!

- Ora! Você falando daquele jeito, eu fiquei com medo...!

Mana riu junto com ele, e o beijou nos lábios.

- Foi maravilhoso, Gakuto... acho que não conheço um homem que poderia ser assim tão bom comigo... você fez tudo como eu imaginei...

- Você merece, minha linda boneca... mas espere! Ainda falta algo...

- Sim...?

- Eu já volto!

O vocalista desfez o enlace de ambos, levantou e foi à sacola. Mana se estendia na cama, lânguido, derretido na cama... e quando ele abriu os olhos, Gackt estava com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

- Vamos...?

- Oh! O vinho...!

- Sim...

O rapaz de Okinawa deu um cálice para ele e o serviu, em seguida servindo a si. Depois, cruzou o seu braço com o dele, e assim beberam...

- Salut!

- Salut! - respondeu Mana, sorrindo. Estava extasiado!

Delicadamente, após beberem juntos, Gackt tomou as taças e as colocou na cômoda, ao lado do micro system. Depois, desligou a música... a qual ele colocara para ser repetida, vez após vez, para dar tempo à transa toda. Sentou ao lado dele na cama, e Mana, ainda completamente encantado pela atmosfera romântica que Gakuto criara para sim, deitou no ombro do amante.

- Gakuto... isso... parece um lindo sonho. Não parece real, de tão bom que é...

- Sim, para mim também, má chérrie...!

- Eu... não quero acordar dele nunca mais! Por favor, Gakuto...! Não me deixe acordar...!

Gackt o abraçou pela cintura, beijando seus ombros:

- Eu não o deixarei acordar, ma fleur...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

N/A: Vendo assim esse lemon estupendamente romântico ngm pensa na tragédia japonesa, digo, grega que virá a seguir!


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Após abraçar a Mana, Gackt sentiu que tinha necessidade de cigarro. É, sempre que transava ele precisava de um cigarro depois. Olhou o amante, o qual ainda se encontrava sorrindo, encostado em seu peito... e pensou em como poderia pedir pra fumar sem ser indelicado.

- Mana...

- Sim...?

- Eu... você se importa se eu fumar?

- Ah... eu sempre me esqueço! Você fuma...! É verdade, há pessoas mais viciadas em fumo que outras, logo... você se sente muito dependente da nicotina?

- Não... mas... confesso que fumar depois do sexo é bom...! Se não se importa...

Mana sorriu a ele.

- Não... contanto que depois venha aqui me abraçar!

- Ora, claro que venho...!

Dando alguns beijos em seus lábios, Gackt levantou da cama e foi acender um cigarro. Tentava fazer com que a fumaça não chegasse em Mana, dado que ele não fumava... e ficou ainda sentindo aquela onda maravilhosa de placidez que tomava seus membros.

"Huuuuuun, como pode...? Foi tão intenso, que é como se eu ainda sentisse...! E com alguém que... é biologicamente homem!"

Enquanto fumava e olhava para a vista da janela que ficava logo na parede a frente, pensava... pensava que valera a pena comprar aquele monte de cacareco pra transa. "Afinal, pode ter sido trabalhoso, mas poxa...! Que gozada boa...! E ele geme igualzinho mulher, se tivesse a voz um pouco menos grave... e, é claro, eu espero sair com ele mais vezes! Puxa, com uma delícia dessas na cama, nem vou mais precisar ficar caçando amantes...!"

Ficava pensando... mas logo começou a pensar na banda também. E o produtor...? Será que estranhara o fato de Mana ser travesti? Será que aceitaria...? Oh, as preocupações com aquela noite haviam sido tantas, que ele esquecera da produção... e como a noite havia sido bem sucedida, os pensamentos dele... eram todos agora para aquilo. Contas a pagar, dinheiro, se ia dar certo...

Sem que Gackt percebesse, Mana levantou da cama. E só foi sentir quando o crossdresser o abraçou por trás.

- Ah, está aí...?

- Estou, mon amour... espero não estar incomodando...

- Claro que não... apenas penso se a fumaça vai lhe incomodar...

- Hum... eu acho que vou tomar banho...

- Ah, eu vou com você! Se não se importar...

- Claro que não...! Bem, após a nossa... noite de amor, digamos que eu já perdi a vergonha de ficar pelado pra você...

Gackt sorriu, apagou o cigarro, jogou as bitucas na lixeira do banheiro... e viu que o banheiro de Mana tinha uma banheira...

- Oh, Mana, uma banheira...! Nem lembro da última vez em que me banhei em uma!

- Pois não se faça de rogado...! Vou encher pra gente, tá?

- Ora, Mana...

O crossdresser encheu a banheira, e depois espalhou várias essências nela... e logo após, ambos entraram nela. Gackt continuou acariciando o corpo do amante, e o beijou nos ombros. Aconchegando-se atrás dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mana... quer fazer de novo?

- Hum...? Sexo?

- É... foi fácil, não foi...?

- Foi sim... mas... hum, aqui...?

- É, na banheira... assim você prova em vários ambientes...

Mana sorriu.

- Está certo... mas... faça com carinho, tá? Não é porque a primeira já foi, que as outras poderão ser bruscas...

- Claro que não, minha linda boneca...! Eu disse... eu disse a você... que uma linda flor como você não se força. E não é só para a primeira vez que falei aquilo...

Sendo assim, Gackt tomou a Mana para si novamente... e sentiu que o prazer de estar com ele, tão superior aos demais...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao final de mais aquela transa, Mana e Gackt ainda se beijavam na banheira.

- Un, Mana... foi tão bom... você é tão diferente... de tudo que tem por aí...!

- Em... em que sentido?

- Em todos...! Você é atencioso, você é magnífico... e, Mana... depois de transar com você, é como se o, digamos, "efeito" da transa ainda ficasse... por mais meia hora no corpo! É a primeira vez que me sinto assim, é sério...

- Hum... então eu posso dizer que estou sendo especial pra você?

- Muito...

Ambos se beijaram mais uma vez, e então Mana saiu da banheira. Enxugou-se, vestiu uma cueca (ele usava cueca quando não se vestia estritamente de mulher) e por cima um dos corriqueiros kimonos azuis. Lembrava um roupão ocidental...

- Gakuto, pode ficar aí mais um pouco se desejar... eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer, tá bem?

- Oh, Mana, vai se dar a esse trabalho...

- Precisamos comer, ora! E você... vai passar a noite aqui comigo, não vai...? Diz que vai!

- Eu vou sim.

- Oh, que bom...! Qualquer coisa, tenho roupa de dormir aqui... já hospedei alguns homens na casa, então talvez a roupa que serviu pra eles sirva pra você também.

Gackt sorriu, e mandou um beijo a Mana a distãncia. O crossdresser sorriu, e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Gackt saiu da banheira, se enrolou numa toalha e foi fumar mais um pouco...

E de repente começou a pensar... no que Mana lhe falara. De morar junto com ele...

"Ah, cara, morar com um travesti?", pensou Gackt, achando a idéia absurda. "Quer dizer, ele é gostosinho na cama, ele cozinha bem, e além de tudo é realmente uma pessoa especial... mas é... um traveco! Que é que eu vou fazer pra apresentar pros meus conhecidos, 'Ei, cara, esse aqui é meu namorado'? Magine, não tem cabimento!"

E continuou fumando... mas pensou que Mana poderia talvez se ofender ou constranger... pois se ele guardara a virgindade por tanto tempo, talvez esperasse um compromisso...

Não! Ele não podia. Adorava transar com ele, adorava até a companhia dele - mas pra algo mais sério, jamais.

Então, como... se esquivaria?

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas e já estava para lá do quinto cigarro, ouviu a voz do amante chamando:

- Gakuto-san, está pronto! Venha comer!

O cantor apagou o último cigarro e desceu, ainda enrolado na toalha. Ao chegar na cozinha, Mana sorriu pra ele.

- Hum, fica tão bonito de toalha na cintura...

- Você também fica lindo de kimono... hum, o cheiro da comida está uma maravilha!

- Pode se servir... coma o quanto quiser...

Gackt sentou-se, já se sentindo salivar, e comeu. Comeu com gosto. Repetiu, como fizera das outras vezes.

- Hum, Mana, é tão bom...

O crossdresser sorriu... e passou a mão no ombro do amante, com carinho.

- Fico tão feliz... de ter você aqui comigo...

Gackt observou os olhos de Mana, os quais ainda estavam com as lentes azuis... e se assustou. Ele... estava apaixonado. Com um olhar totalmente encantado por si... e depois daquela transa fenomenal então... putz, aí é que ele ia continuar gamado mesmo!

E agora...?

O cantor sorriu para o amante, deixou o prato na pia e começou a lavar a louça.

- Espere, Gakuto, não precisa lavar...!

- Precisa, oras!

- Oh, Gakuto...!

Mana sorriu, pensando que aquilo se dava por ele querer se dedicar a si... mas na verdade, temendo aquele apego todo de Mana, Gackt não queria se sentir em dívida para com ele... em nada.

Enquanto o parceiro acabava de lavar a louça, Mana andava pela cozinha, mexendo em uma mecha de seu longo e negro cabelo de oriental. Olhou para o relógio... já eram dez horas!

- Gakuto, que hora você costuma dormir?

- Ah... sabe como é, solteiro, sem emprego fixo... eu costumo dormir só depois da meia-noite!

- Então a gente pode fazer algo de legal até lá...

- Algo... de legal?

- É... do tipo... jogar video-game?

- Ah, você quem sabe!  
>- Mas hoje eu quero jogar algo um pouco mais "light", como Mario Kart. O que acha?<p>

- OK, deixa só eu guardar isso... onde costuma guardar sua louça, Mana-chan?

- Aqui... - o crossdresser indicou o armário onde guardava as coisas, e após isso foi até a sala ligar o game. Gackt ficou olhando, admirando o perfil esguio e bonito dele. "Hum, rapaz... eu sei que esse apego dele pode ser perigoso, mas... como resistir a uma coisinha gostosa dessas?"

O vocalista guardou as coisas e foi ter com Mana no sofá. Jogaram Mario Kart por horas seguidas, na verdade mais ainda do que as duas horas as quais se propuseram... e Mana ganhou todas!

- Ora, Mana, quem diria que uma moça jogaria video-game tão bem...!

O guitarrista fez uma expressão indignada.

- Eu não sou uma moça...!

- Ah... me desculpe! Mas mesmo um... um crossdresser... a gente não imagine que vá se interessar tanto assim por games!

- Pois eu adoro games... e jogo melhor do que você, que não se traveste!

Ambos riram.

- É, tem razão. Mas veja, está um pouco tarde... não acha melhor a gente dormir?

- Verdade! Que coisa, desse jeito nem vai dar pra fazer o meu cooper de manhã...

- Deixa, Mana! Fique comigo na cama até mais tarde...

Aconchegando-se nos braços de Mana, Gackt beijou seu rosto, e Mana sorriu. Estava se sentindo tão feliz...

- Ei, Mana, ainda está com a maquiagem? Não tirou na hora do banho?

- Não... só tiro na hora de dormir. Com sabonete especial, todos aqueles apetrechos que usualmente as mulheres usam...! E depois passo cremes, e tudo mais...

- Ah, sim... bem... como eu não tenho maquiagem pra tirar, você se importa... se importa se eu for dormir na sua frente?

- Claro que não, ma chérrie! Deve estar com sono... faça o seguinte, sabe aquele armário grande que tem no quarto?

- Sei...

- Então... nele, tem vários pijamas. Alguns meus, outros que eu uso pra emprestar pros hóspedes. Pegue um do seu tamanho e... se vista! Fique à vontade, sim...?

Gackt sorriu, e beijou Mana num selinho. Em seguida, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Viu que o cheiro da cera das velas, as rosas, tudo aquilo ainda se encontrava muito presente... e pensou... pensou que queria transar com ele muitas outras vezes! Céus, que droga potente era aquela...! Que tesão...! E que esmero pra se arrumar, pra se pintar, pra se perfumar, pra tudo...!

Enquanto encontrava e colocava o pijama, ouvia os passos de Mana no corredor, indo ao banheiro para fazer seu "ritual de demaquilação e hidratação de pele". Após estar pronto, recolheu as pétalas da cama, guardou-as na sacola que trouxera e deitou-se enfim. O sono começava a bater... afinal, duas transas, mais de dez cigarros, comidinha gostosa... hum... fora um dia e tanto!

Virou-se de lado e quase pegou no sono. Quase, pois antes que dormisse de fato, escutou os passos de Mana ao entrar no quarto. Ouviu o amante acender o abat-jour e deitar a seu lado... e quando olhou para ele...

Foi um choque. De repente, Gackt se deu conta de que nunca, nunca antes, havia visto Mana completamente sem maquiagem. E ele não era feio, pelo contrário era até bem bonito... mas... mas lembrava a um homem.

É. Um homem.

Tinha rosto de homem, e isso denunciava, mais do que o fato de Mana ter voz grossa, ou até mais do que o pênis que Gackt masturbara apenas algumas horas antes, que ele havia se deitado com... um homem. E não com uma mulher.

Naquele momento, naquelas poucas frações de segundo, lembrou do primeiro encontro com Mana, no restaurante de "ramen". Lembrou que, na primeira vez em que escutara a voz do travesti, pensara que era um homem dublando por trás de alguma parede, ou debaixo de uma mesa. E então...

E então, naquele momento, com Mana de "cara lavada", era como se o "verdadeiro Mana" houvesse saído de trás da parede, e trocado de lugar com a moça. A moça... fora ralo abaixo, junto com o demaquilante.

Meu Deus, ele era realmente homem!

E o pior disso tudo... é que Mana somente resolvera trocar de lugar com a moça após eles transarem. Duas vezes. E depois de infindáveis beijos na boca! E depois de todo aquele "carnaval" só pra tirar a virgindade dele!

Gackt quase sentiu nojo. Seu estômago se revirou, e ele... ele não teve coragem de olhar Mana no rosto outra vez.

Virou para o lado oposto ao que Mana se encontrava, mas o crossdresser o abraçou de "conchinha". Para piorar a situação, encostou-se todo nele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui... Gakuto-san... você é a primeira pessoa que divide cama comigo... eu adoro você.

O guitarrista beijou o lóbulo da orelha do cantor, acariciando seu peito enquanto o fazia. Longe de isso vir a excitar Gackt, apenas o fez... se sentir ainda pior...

A vontade que tinha era levantar da cama, sair andando, voltar pra casa e nunca mais voltar lá. Mas e agora...? Seu trabalho também dependia daquilo... dependia de ter Mana como seu "patrão" quase... e como...? Como então ficar ali, naquela cama, naquela casa, se não gostava...? Se finalmente a razão se sobrepusera à emoção, e ele enfim percebera que Mana era incrivelmente homem?

Também, pra quê ele insistira tanto naquele projeto absurdo... de tirar a virgindade dele? Agora era aquilo! O travesti estava gamado, e ele... ele conseguira levá-lo pra cama, mas a que custo?

Se não fosse tão, tão impulsivo... se não houvesse pensado só com a cabeça de baixo...! Se houvesse ao menos... refletido sobre  
>isso, pedido pra ver ele sem maquiagem antes, sei lá, qualquer coisa...! Encantara-se por toda aquela "produção" feminina, que não passava disso mesmo... uma produção! E ele caíra naquilo...!<p>

Mana percebeu que havia algo errado com o amante... e lhe perguntou.

- Gakuto, o que você tem...?

- Ahn... nada... eu acho... que não estou muito bem do estômago.

- Oh, céus...! Acho que exagerei no tempero...!

- Uhn... deixe pra lá, Mana... eu logo vou ficar bem.

- Pobrezinho... - o guitarrista se apoiou, recostado, em cima de um cotovelo, e com a outra mão acariciou os cabelos e os ombros de Gackt - Pobre, pobre Gakuto... eu acho que exigi demais de você hoje, sim...? Fez tanto só pra me dar uma noite perfeita...

O modo sussurrado de Mana falar, tão perto de seu ouvido, num modo que era parecido com o de uma mulher sussurrar, mas o timbre... o timbre inconfundivelmente masculino, fez com que ele ficasse ainda pior. Gackt suspirou.

- Quer que eu faça um chá pra você, amour...? - perguntou Mana, solícito. Era isso! Gackt pensou que devia aceitar, pois assim ficava ao menos alguns... minutos... longe daquele... daquele homem, que lhe seduzira com maquiagem e rendas!

- É, tudo bem... eu agradeço.

- Eu já volto, amour... já volto pro nosso ninho de amor...

Sem que o cantor esperasse, antes de sair Mana lhe deu um beijo. De língua. Gackt teve de fechar os olhos e tentar pensar, incessantemente, no rosto de Mana maquiado. Somente assim ele conseguiu levar o beijo até o final sem vomitar.

Quando Mana enfim saiu do quarto pra fazer o chá, Gackt enfim respirou. Socou o travesseiro, com raiva.

- Caramba, e essa agora! Perdi até o sono!

Levantou, foi até a sacada e ficou observando a paisagem. Sua vontade era de pular, imediatamente, dali pra baixo.

- Inferno!

Pensou no cigarro, mas trouxera apenas um maço... e o primeiro, que já viera começado de outro dia, já acabara. Que droga, nem o consolo do fumo ele tinha!

Tomou o ar fresco lá fora, pensando no que fazer. Procurava um emprego novo? Mudava de cidade? Voltava pra casa dos pais? Tinha de se afastar de Mana, antes que a coisa ficasse realmente séria!

E ele, que horas antes lhe dissera palavras tão bonitas, que elogiara tanto a sua beleza... qual! Meia dúzia de panos, de rendas, de anáguas, espartilho, meias, perfume estrangeiro... e maquiagem! Toda uma tralha, uma inútil tralha, feita só pra seduzir! Pois sim!

Sentiu raiva. E ele, que apenas uma semana antes dissera que não saberia o que fazer caso visse alguém querendo bater em Mana, sentiu ganas de ir lá embaixo e esmurrá-lo. Esmurrá-lo por não ser mulher, por ser tão lindo como crossdresser, e por ter aceitado transar com ele mesmo sendo homem.

Suspirou de nervoso. Tinha de se acalmar. Agora não tinha mais jeito, tinha de dormir ali - abraçadinho com o traveco! E agora sem sono ainda...

Não muito depois, Mana voltou com o chá - e viu Gackt sentado na cama.

- Está melhor, amour?

Gackt teve de respirar fundo, para aparentar calma. Em seguida disse:

- Estou... mas acho melhor beber o chá mesmo assim.

- Aqui está...

Sem coragem de olhar para o rosto masculino de Mana, Gackt tomou o chá das mãos dele e bebeu. De um gole só. Em seguida, ainda sem olhar para Mana, devolveu-lhe o recipiente. Mana colocou-o em cima da cômoda do quarto, e estranhou... o fato de Gackt sequer lhe dizer um "obrigado". Mas pensou que ele estava mal e não lembrara... portanto, deixou passar.

Gackt deitou na cama, ainda para o lado oposto do amante. Mana deitou um pouco longe dele...

- Gakuto... eu vou ficar aqui, para não atrapalhar o seu sono, tá bem?

- Ah... tudo bem, Mana.

"Melhor assim!", pensava, enquanto tentava pegar no sono... mas ainda demorou. E quando enfim dormiu... sonhou com o Mana homem saindo detrás da parede do restaurante de "ramen" e matando a linda moça com quem ele, Gackt, se deitara naquela noite mesmo.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

IX

A manhã enfim chegou, e Gackt acordou. Aquele sonho... ainda lhe atormentava. "Ele... sem maquiagem...!"

E de repente se deu conta de que não fora só no sonho. Fora na vida real também... Mana dormira com ele sem maquiagem, e ele... parecia de fato com um homem.

"E essa agora...! Viro ou não viro pro lado...?"

Após hesitar, o cantor virou. E surpreendentemente, não havia ninguém ali.

- Hum...?

Vazia. Cama vazia, só ele. Foi aí que começou a pensar melhor... pobre Mana! Não tinha culpa em ser homem, nem em se apaixonar por um perfeito cafajeste como ele... também, quem mandava ele, Gackt, seduzi-lo afinal?

Levantou, se calçou e foi atrás do crossdresser. Parecia não estar em casa... será que havia se magoado demais?

- Mana... Mana!

Começou a chamar. Ninguém atendia.

- Mana...!

É, ele não estava mesmo em casa. Tudo que pôde fazer foi sentar no sofá... e esperar.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviu o barulho de chave abrindo a porta. Só podia ser ele...

- Mana!

O guitarrista entrou porta adentro. Estava suado, despenteado, pois fora fazer seu cooper... mas estava maquiado. Diante da maquiagem, foi como se a moça voltasse... a linda moça com quem Gackt se deitara na noite anterior.

- Oh, Mana...! Eu... eu me preocupei, você não estava em casa...

O crossdresser sorriu.

- É verdade... eu não estava. Mas não precisava se preocupar...

- Conseguiu acordar, mesmo a gente tendo ido dormir tarde...?

- Ah, sim! Eu acordo, com relógio ou sem... mas confesso estar... meio cansado, sim? Vou tomar um banho. Mas antes... quero saber como você está.

O travesti se aproximou do amante e acariciou seus cabelos. Como estava de novo representado como mulher, Gackt se encantou por ele de novo... céus, se ele nunca mais tirasse a maquiagem...! Seria tão bom...

- Eu...?

- Falo do mal estar de ontem... como está?

- Ah! Bem melhor! O que uma boa noite de sono não faz, não é...?

Mana sorriu a si.

- E o meu chazinho especial também...! Sempre dá jeito quando tenho azia!

- Que bom! Obrigado pelo chá, Mana... aliás... obrigado por tudo.

- De nada... eu... só quero que você fique feliz e bem. Querido...

Mana aproximou-se dos lábios do amante e os beijou. Dessa vez, Gackt se acendeu... e o beijou de volta.

- Hum... Mana... eu fiquei pensando, sabe... será que vai dar certo o contato com a nova gravadora?

- Tomara que sim... eu que tenho receio demais. Mas... vou tomar meu banho, sim?

- Se importa... se eu for junto?

- Ah, não...! Claro que não...!

Enlevado, o travesti passou o braço pela cintura do amante e ambos foram para a banheira novamente. Como não tinham horário para nada naquele dia específico, fizeram sexo mais uma vez... e Gackt se encantou novamente com a "linda boneca" e seu desempenho tão satisfatório, ainda que fosse inexperiente.

- Hum... Mana... você faz tão bem...

- Un... obrigado, Gakuto... acho que é você quem sabe me guiar bem!

- Hun... ma fleur... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça...

- Você não tira a maquiagem no banho?

- Ah, não...

- Nunca mesmo?

- Não. Só na hora de dormir, como fiz ontem. Eu não sei há anos o que é sair na rua sem maquiagem!

- E retoca durante o dia?

- Ah, sim... retoco. Mas tirar tudo, hidratar a pele e etc, só de noite. Por que...?

- Ah, por nada não... é que... só ontem de noite que vi você sem maquiagem!

- E o que achou?

Aquilo pegara Gackt de surpresa. E agora, o que dizer...?

- Ah... bem, você... fica bonito! É, fica bonito de qualquer jeito... mas fica bem mais feminino com a maquiagem...

- Eu também acho. Na verdade, não gosto de me olhar no espelho sem maquiagem. Acho meu rosto redondo demais...

- Ora, quase todo japonês tem rosto redondo...

- É, mas eu não gosto...

- Pelo visto também não gosta dos olhos puxados, uma vez que sua maquiagem nos olhos parece querer aumentá-los...

- Sim, é verdade... e eu uso lente azul também, pra parecer caucasiano...

- E por que isso, Mana?

- Ah... porque eu queria ter nascido na França!

- Bobagem, Mana... o Japão também é um país bom pra se viver!

- Sim... mas eu gosto mais da cultura deles, dos castelos deles...

Gackt beijou o amante mais algumas vezes antes de sair da banheira, e ficou pensando... é, ele só tirava a maquiagem na hora de dormir... então, a única hora "de apuro" seria aquela. Era só não olhar pra ele de noite... ou olhar muito pouco... e aproveitar o resto do dia.

E realmente, como era muito visual... o que mais mexia com ele era ver. Se não via, não sentia nada demais. Se via apenas o rosto dele feminino, bonito, pintado... não havia problema algum. E o membro respondia muito bem, obrigado...

- Gakuto, já tomou café da manhã? - perguntou o crossdresser, vestindo kimono como fizera no dia anterior.

- Ahn... ainda não. Fiquei esperando você... e até esqueci de comer...

- Ele se preocupa comigo... - disse Mana, num tom de voz completamente apaixonado, acariciando os cabelos ainda molhados do companheiro - Mas bem, vamos descer e comer alguma coisa, sim?

Gackt se vestiu e seguiu o amante. Lá, eles tomaram café e conversaram sobre coisas triviais... no meio de incômodos e estranhos suspiros de amor vindos de Mana. É, incômodos e e estranhos, dado que Gackt tinha medo de se envolver demais... ou fazer com que ele se apaixonasse ainda mais.

Assim que eles acabaram de comer, o telefone tocou. Mana foi atender...

- Alô?

- Poderia por favor falar com o senhor Mana?

- É ele. Quem deseja?

- É o produtor da Nippon Columbia.

- Ah sim... o senhor... fez a análise de nosso trabalho?

- Fiz, sim. Veja, eu gostei do seu trabalho. Só achei que o visual... as coisas e tal... são... góticas demais. Veja, senhor, esse negócio de "gótico"... fez sucesso há uns dez anos. Agora a coisa é outra.

Mana suspirou. Sabia, sabia que iam "meter o bedelho" no seu trabalho e no seu jeito de ser... se fosse uma gravadora grande.

- O trabalho é bom - continuou o produtor - Mas é preciso dar uma... "colorida" no visual de tudo, entende? E dar uma suavizada na música... o que o senhor acha?

- Senhor... o projeto do Malice Mizer é o de retratar a malícia e a miséria humana. O senhor entende? Algo muito... colorido... não casaria com isso.

- Sim, mas veja bem... muitas vezes a malícia e a miséria vêm "maquiadas" como momentos bons. Não é?

Mana pensou um pouco. Era uma grande oportunidade... não podia jogar fora assim... e Gakuto trabalhara pra isso!

- Bem, senhor... eu posso até colorir mais um pouco as roupas e suavizar as músicas... desde que a linha principal, que é a de retratar o humano, não seja desviada. E desde que o senhor... não cisme... com homens maquiados, ou travestidos.

- Ah, isso não... não vou cismar, desde que mostrem serviço - e um serviço que venda. O senhor sabe, tudo nesse mundo é dinheiro...

Mana suspirou. Dinheiro... tudo bem, não ia discordar do produtor assim, de primeira...

- Tudo bem, senhor...

- Faça o seguinte: redesenhe as roupas e as músicas, de forma a ficarem um pouco mais... "alegres", e aí o senhor me mostra. Caso esteja satisfatório, assinamos contrato. O que o senhor acha?

- Tudo bem...

- Avise ao Gakuto também, sim? E aos demais membros da banda. Boa sorte!

O produtor desligou antes mesmo que Mana pudesse responder. Um pouco triste, o guitarrista desligou o telefone...

Gackt, o qual ouvira parte da conversa e deduzira que era o produtor, foi ansioso perguntar ao amante o que passara:

- E então, Mana, e então...? Pela sua carinha, acho que ele não aceitou...

- Aceitou sim... mas ele quer que eu tire o "gótico" do projeto, coloque a coisa mais "colorida"... e depois apresente a ele um novo projeto. Ainda bem que eu não havia mandado fazer as roupas...

Gackt sorriu, e em seguida abraçou Mana.

- Oh, Mana, isso... é formidável! É magnífico! Agora sim, a banda emplaca! Por que está triste?

- Porque... oh, Gakuto... porque eu não posso ser gótico em paz... quero dizer, eu não visto só preto, eu não uso só maquiagem pesada... mas eu saí da casa dos meus pais, eu comecei a banda... pra poder viver em paz, sem ninguém dando pitaco sobre o que penso ou coloco nas músicas que componho...! Que inferno, não me importa se o gótico estava "na moda" há dez anos... eu continuo gostando disso, e vou gostar... sempre...!

- Eu entendo... mas Mana, veja, vamos poder viver melhor! E depois... depois, Mana, depois que emplacarmos de verdade... aí sim, você vai poder colocar o que quiser nas músicas, que vai vender que nem água! Porque já vai ter nome forte!

- Eu sei... eu entendo tudo isso... mas... isso parece ser trair a mim mesmo.

- Não, Mana... é só um aspecto um pouco menos "sombrio" do trabalho, mas vai continuar sendo o que sempre foi.

O guitarrista sorriu, ainda que fosse um sorriso um pouco esmaecido.

- Bem! Temos novo trabalho pela frente. Roupas para serem redesenhadas, arranjos para serem suavizados... tudo isso terá de ser revisto, e vamos ter que conversar com o pessoal da banda para reorganizar tudo.

- Ah... se você desejar, eu te ajudo...

- Claro... mas agora... hoje, ao menos... eu acho que vou tentar ainda não pensar muito nisso.

- Entendo... bem, eu vou lavar a louça do café!

- Oh, não precisa... Gakuto, você e essa sua mania de sempre lavar a louça!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Até a tarde, Gackt e Mana conversaram sobre arranjos, as adaptações, aquela nova fase... e enfim, antes do almoço, transaram mais uma vez. Dessa vez, no sofá da sala.

- Un... Gakuto... de ontem pra hoje, em menos de vinte e quatro horas... a gente transou quatro vezes...!

- Não precisa contabilizar isso, ma chérrie... tem que aproveitar o momento. Como ainda está começando, fica meio dificil não contabilizar... mas em breve você perde essa mania!

- Oh, OK...

Mana sorriu, e foi tomar mais um banho... no qual foi acompanhado por Gackt de novo. E de novo, na banheira, eles fizeram amor...

- Gakuto...! Cinco vezes...!

- Hun... você é uma delícia, Mana...

- É uma pena que tenha de ir embora... eu queria tanto... que morasse comigo...

Pronto. aquela conversa de novo! Gackt lavou o rosto e tentou disfarçar, mas Mana virou de frente para ele e o abraçou, ainda insistindo naquilo...

- Hein, Gakuto...? Quando é que você vem morar comigo?

"Quando"? Desde quando ele dera certeza de que ia morar com ele? Oh, céus, aquilo estava ficando perigoso demais!

- Escute, Mana... estamos em processo de redefinição do estilo da banda. Em breve vamos gravar, ver as roupas, tudo isso... e... bem, não é fácil, não é? Então... eu queria deixar esse período passar primeiro...

- Oh, Gakuto...! - Mana demonstrou um semblante realmente aborrecido.

- É assim, ma chérrie... depois que isso tudo passar, a gente vê o que faz, sim?

- Tudo bem... mas vai vir me ver, não vai? E vai pernoitar aqui...? Almoçar comigo? Por favor...!

- Oh, é claro, Mana! - e nisso Gackt falava a verdade. Pois adorava a comida dele, a transa com ele... só não gostava mesmo era de vê-lo sem maquiagem, mas nisso ele daria um jeito.

- É uma pena que não possa vir agora... - ainda devaneava Mana, para desgosto de Gackt - Imagine...! Eu e você, compondo juntos, comendo juntos, o dia todo juntos... ia ser... tão bom...! Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se isso acontecesse...

"Céus, ele está mesmo louco por mim!", pensou Gackt, tentando achar uma maneira de se livrar daquilo.

- Bem, Mana... eu... eu preciso pagar algumas coisas lá de casa, e... e preciso ver como está a minha mãe! É, a minha mãe, ela... andava meio adoentada.

- É...? Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu ajudo!

- Não... ela só precisa de companhia, sim? Da minha companhia. E eu lembrei... que preciso sair.

- Mas já...? Não vai nem almoçar comigo...?

- Mana, eu adoro a sua comida... adoro mesmo! Você sabe disso quando me vê comendo... mas preciso ir. Preciso mesmo, amorzinho. Foi ótimo passar a noite aqui, ficar com você... você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas eu preciso ir.

- Já...?

Gackt pensava em como Mana conseguia conceber aquele "já". Ele chegara lá às sete da noite do dia anterior - e estava lá, ininterruptamente, na companhia do outro, desde então. Somente no período do cooper eles ficaram separados, e isso não foi muito, dado que Mana saíra quando ele ainda dormia. Ou seja... como, "já", se era quase meio-dia, e eles estavam juntos aquele tempo todo?

-...já, Mana. Eu preciso ir...

- Gakuto... fique pelo menos mais um dia...

- M-mais um dia?

- É... me diga o que tem pra pagar, eu te empresto dinheiro!

- Mana...!

- É... eu não tenho filhos, sou solteiro... quer dizer, solteiro eu já não sou mais... - e dito isso, abraçou ao amante com carinho... para o completo desespero de Gackt - Mas eu só tenho gasto comigo mesmo... e tirando roupa, maquiagem, comida, games e as contas da casa... não preciso de muito dinheiro! Sempre sobra um pouco... eu te ajudo! E você pode ligar pra sua mãe...

- Mana... você não entende... ela tem que me ver pessoalmente...

- Ah, Gakuto... é tão difícil me despedir de você...!

- Eu sei... pra mim também é, mas eu tenho... sabe, eu tenho uma vida... que inclui coisas fora daqui. Você não vê a sua família com frequência?

- Só uma vez por ano.

- S-só?

- Só... eles não gostam de travesti... nem de metaleiro... e muito menos de gótico. A única coisa que eles gostam, e que eu herdei deles... é a música clássica que coloco no meio do rock que componho. Mas só isso... e sem o rock! Logo, não tenho nem vontade de vê-los mais vezes...

Por um segundo, Gackt teve pena de Mana. Parecia uma pessoa solitária... mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia assumir aquilo para si.

- Eu sei... mas e se sua mãe ficasse doente? Você a veria, sim...?

- Veria... é, você tem razão. Não tem outro jeito...

Por dentro, Gackt suspirou aliviado. Enfim ele compreendera...

Saiu da banheira e foi se vestir afinal. E ficou um tempo no quarto sozinho... pois a presença de Mana ali, o dia inteiro... era muito, muito massiva. Era certo que tinha pena dele... mas não, apaixonado não estava! E muito menos disposto a ficar com aquelas coisas de "morar juntos" ou coisa semelhante!

"Ele uma hora vai ter que entender. É, vai sim!"

Após estar completamente vestido, Mana estava com o kimono azul. E suplicou a si, com os olhos falsamente azuis...

- Gakuto... pelo menos o almoço...

- Ahn... Mana, eu preciso comprar cigarro...

- Eu dou o dinheiro! Mas fique aqui até o final do almoço pelo menos... é tudo que peço!

- Não precisa dar o dinheiro, sim? Eu tomo do meu, e vou comprar.

- Oh, Gakuto...!

- Eu já volto!

Saiu da casa, e foi para uma venda ali perto. Comprou cigarro, e ficou fumando alguns na venda mesmo. Céus, que criatura mais carente...! Mais exigente...! Ele precisava de alguém que o "pageasse" por vinte e quatro horas seguidas, não era possível!

Quando voltou, Mana já tinha o almoço quase pronto.

- Gakuto, querido... por que demorou?

E essa agora! Ele ia calcular cada um de seus passos...?

- Ah, desculpe... nessa venda não tinha, tive de ir na outra... e acabei fumando um pouco por lá mesmo. Sabe como é, quando a gente fuma...

- Eu imagino! Közi já me falou disso... quando éramos mais novos, ele dizia pra eu jamais pegar num cigarro! Pois afinal de contas, ele pegou o vício muito cedo... e diz que quando se pega, é quase impossível de largar...!

- É, eu aconselho o mesmo... talvez eu viva menos por fumar, mas e agora...? Posso ser atropelado amanhã e morrer antes dos vinte e cinco anos, logo... tudo é um risco.

- Oh, não morra amanhã...! Viva mais uns cem anos, para que eu posso ficar com você...!

De forma quase teatral, Mana se pendurou no pescoço de Gackt e o beijou intensamente na boca. Caramba... ele estava exagerando...!

- Calma, Mana...! Calma. Vamos ficar juntos sim, OK?

- Deve... estar com fome. Vamos comer, sim...?

A comida continuava maravilhosa, mas Gackt a comeu até mesmo sem tanto gosto. Agora que já tinha realizado o intercurso sexual com Mana – e cinco vezes, num período tão curto de tempo – já nem parecia assim tão fascinante. Tudo que queria era ficar um pouco sozinho...

Comeu, lavou a louça e escovou os dentes. Tomou suas coisas – incluindo a sacola com a "tralha" que trouxera para a primeira vez teatral do Mana. Quase se arrependia daquela empreitada...

Tomou as coisas, pegou a chave do carro... e foi interceptado pelo guitarrista na porta de casa.

- Gakuto... você me liga, não liga?

- Ligo, ma fleur... claro que ligo!

- Mande lembranças pra sua mãe... melhoras a ela, sim?

- OK, Mana... eu mando.

- Oh, eu acho que essa minha carência vai acabar afastando você de mim... mas eu não consigo...! Eu o amo tanto, Gakuto...!

Abraçou-o teatralmente de novo. Gackt o abraçou de volta... mas queria mesmo era ir embora.

- Tudo bem, Mana... isso... isso não faz com que você me perca. Apenas... apenas fique mais tranqüilo, sim?

- Tudo bem... mon amour...!

- E... e o carro? Devolvo pro Közi?

- Faça o seguinte... assim que for embora, eu vou ligar pra ele avisando das condições da gravadora. Em seguida, vou marcar uma reunião com todo mundo, sim? Pra gente reformular o projeto pro novo álbum. E aí... quando ele vier você devolve o carro.

- OK... obrigado por deixar o carro comigo!

- De nada...! E até mais ver... ma chérrie!

Gackt soltou um beijo de longe, e enfim entrou no carro. Mana ficou olhando na porta, o olhar de uma diva apaixonada, até ele dobrar a esquina. Quando saiu das vistas dele, suspirou de alívio.

- Ufa...! Que coisa complicada! Céus, o que... o que faço com ele? Ele gamou em mim de tal forma...!

Foi para casa pensar naquilo... e para pensar no que colocar na banda para ganhar mais dinheiro. Afinal, as contas venciam em breve e precisavam ser pagas...

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	10. Chapter 10

X

Assim que Gackt foi embora, Mana ligou para Közi avisando das mudanças. O amigo, punk e gótico das épocas de final da adolescência, estranhou...

- Hum, Mana... essa gravadora aí, quem arrumou?

- O Gakuto...

- Huuuuuum, cara... o Gakuto me parece um cara que tá atrás de grana, não de fazer um bom trabalho! Por isso indicou essa gravadora aí... mas vem cá, por que ele queria o carro?

- Ah... pra pegar umas coisas... que têm a ver com o figurino. Sabe como é, taxi... podem estranhar... então eu pedi pra ele pegar o carro e... e levar pra casa dele. Quando a gente marcar a reunião, ele te devolve.

Aquele "papo mole" estava muito estranho pro Közi, metaleiro de longa estrada e com quase trinta anos nas costas. Ele sabia bem da malandragem que rolava por aí... Mana não era muito mais novo que ele, mas... era ingênuo e não andava nas rodas mais pesadas, fazer o quê?

- Mana, toma cuidado com o Gakuto. Ele destoa da gente. Quero dizer, de mim, de você, dos outros e tal... eu tô quase me arrependendo de ter chamado ele pra banda!

- Ah, não... ele só quer o melhor pra gente!

- Olha lá... não vai confiando assim num cara que tu conhece há um mês. Eu ouvi falar dele da tal de "Cains feel", chegamos a sair algumas vezes... mas também não conheço muito a peça! Vê lá! Qualquer coisa, ainda tamos a tempo de arrumar outro vocalista...

- Deixa, Közi. Ele indicou a gravadora, se a gente se desfizer dele... o trabalho com a gravadora se cancela também.

- Você é quem sabe... sempre deixei a liderança da banda na tua mão, por você ter mais cabeça pra isso do que eu. Mas vê lá. Eu disse aquele dia que concordava com isso de gravadora maior, mas indicada pelo _Gakuto_? Sei lá, cara, tou achando isso muito arroz de festa pro meu gosto. Mas tudo bem, quando que a gente se encontra?

- Ah... eu acho melhor já ver isso amanhã. Reformular tudo, pra começar a trabalhar! Não consigo ficar muito tempo parado. Que tal às oito da noite? Vou ligar pros outros avisando.

- Esse é o Mana! Issaê, meu chapa, amanhã a gente se fala, certo? Falou!

Mana desligou, e ficou pensando... o que ia fazer o resto do dia. Já tinha dado um jeito na casa¹, já havia tomado banho, estava cansado dos video games... então... que fazer? De repente, Mana se sentiu muito sozinho em casa. É... porque ele, antes de Gackt, se sentia bem sozinho... gostava da própria companhia, da companhia das suas músicas, dos jogos... mas agora...

Agora, o que fazer...?

Tomou o celular. Pensou em ligar pro Gackt, porém... lembrou que ele ia ver a mãe. Poderia atrapalhar... e parecia ser muito chato demandar tanta, tanta atenção assim dele, pois não?

Então teve uma ideia. O torpedo. É, o torpedo. Era uma funcionalidade nova² e boa, logo... mandou uma mensagem pra ele. Assim:

_"Espero que sua mãe esteja melhor. Desejo-lhe saúde em breve!_

_Amo você, saudades!_

_Mana_

_PS: combinei com o Közi para nos encontrarmos amanhã aqui, às oito da noite, para reformularmos o projeto do próximo album. Venha também."_

Após algum tempo, não se contentou... foi andar no parque, pensar, comprar mais algumas coisas no mercado... e se entediou de novo. Mandou mais alguns torpedos para Gackt... e depois foi pro video game.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt se encontrava jogado em sua cama, sem saber o que fazer. As mãos postas na testa, pensando... pensando em como afastar todo aquele apego de Mana. Afinal, levar um travesti virgem pra cama valera tão a pena assim...?

A verdade era que a pessoa de Mana era muito agradável, e por lembrar mulher era muito atraente também. Mas... Gackt jamais se apaixonara depois daquela menina. E não tinha planos de se apaixonar. Com apenas vinte e dois anos, se determinara a nunca constituir família, ter filhos ou ainda casar. Sequer namorar. E havia outro detalhe: ele se considerava heterossexual. Mesmo que houvesse feito sexo com Mana, ele o fizera pelos... aspectos femininos dele. Não os masculinos. Então...

Então ele se considerava hétero. Sim, era hétero porque fazia o "papel do homem", não do gay, mesmo com Mana.

Enfim, jamais poderia namorar com ele. Jamais! E justo agora que a banda estava deslanchando, tinha uma gravadora grande interessada neles...

E além disso havia a grande vontade de vê-lo outras vezes, tê-lo na cama outras vezes... e realizar aquilo que ainda não realizara - gozar na boca dele! É... ele ainda era "semi-virgem", ainda mal iniciado naquela... arte... mas aos poucos ia levá-lo a fazer o que queria.

O negócio era... e o preço por isso? Aquele apego, céus! E pedir pra morar com ele...! Como? Como ele tinha a ousadia de achar... que seria sua "esposa" assim? Um travesti! Por um acaso não saberia seu lugar?

Tentou pensar melhor mais uma vez. Colocar sua racionalidade acima de seu desejo por aquele lindo crossdresser... mas era muito difícil. Se ele tão-somente topasse sexo casual, como as mulheres com quem saia...!

Enquanto ainda pensava nisso, seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu, mas não era chamada... era torpedo. De Mana.

- Céus, ele não aguenta ficar ao menos algumas horas sem falar comigo?

Leu o torpedo. Mãe doente...! Que mãe doente o quê...! Ele só inventara aquela história pra vir logo pra casa! E depois... a reunião, logo no dia seguinte.

- Pelo menos o resto do dia sem ele...! - pensou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bufando de impaciência.

Nas horas seguintes, recebeu mais e mais torpedos do amante. Não leu nenhum, deixou todos ali. Até mesmo desligou o celular, pra não se aborrecer. E começou a pensar... no que fazer na reunião do dia seguinte, para mantê-lo como seu amante, e ao mesmo tempo desfazer aquele apego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia seguinte enfim chegou. Mana, entusiasmado com o trabalho como sempre ficava, arrumou tudo desde cedo... pegou a outra cópia de demos que tinha, os esboços das roupas... e deixou tudo preparado para quando os demais chegassem.

Quando deu a hora, todos vieram. Menos Gackt, que obviamente era o que ele mais esperava. Ao longo do dia, ele também não respondera a seus torpedos... mas ele pensou que isso se ocasionava porque sua mãe estava mal.

Közi decidiu observar bem Mana a partir da última reunião. Sim, porque se até a gravadora havia sido indicada pelo tal "mauricinho"... e por isso mesmo, percebeu que ele suspirava de impaciência ao olhar o relógio... apenas por dar falta de Gackt. Como quem não quer nada, sentou do lado do amigo.

- Ei, Mana, que há? Pensando no quê?

- Ah...! O Gakuto... ele ainda não apareceu, e eu... não queria deixar de discutir certas coisas sem ele.

- Entendi... mas vem cá, cara, nos últimos meses a gente lidou tão bem com reuniões sem vocalista... por que não agora? Até porque... quem faz as roupas é você mesmo...

- Ah, sim... sou eu. Mas... Közi... a gravadora... o produtor me disse que não quer mais o tom tão sombrio e gótico na produção. E eu penso que o Gakuto poderia nos ajudar com isso... até porque ele conhece o produtor.

- Escuta, Mana, você não tem medo de diminuir a qualidade do trabalho que a gente vem fazendo nesses últimos quatro anos, só pra transformar a banda num projeto major?

- Sim... é o que mais tenho, mas se eu apenas tirar um pouco do tom obscuro, eu...

- Você trairá a si mesmo. É, cara, é isso que você sente. Porque a gente tem isso no sangue desde que nasceu - a gente, eu, você, os demais músicos e artistas da nossa área - a gente tem isso no sangue. É vitalício, nasce e morre com a gente. E se tem vida após a morte, como a gente já conversou um montão de vezes, e eu também acho que tenha... a gente vai continuar nessa até depois de morrer. Entende? O Gakuto não tem esse sangue, e tá querendo levar a gente pro mainstream.

- Mas Közi... você mesmo queria uma gravadora maior!

- Sim, Mana, mas pensa no seguinte... uma gravadora maior, não A gravadora! A Nippon Columbia é uma das maiores do país, e não vai tolerar tudo que a gente quer... só porque é a gente. Até porque nem famoso direito a gente é. Já gravamos um album, já vendemos uns CDs aí e tal... mas nada comparado com bandas realmente grandes.

- Eu sei... isso me divide, Közi...

- Seu coração está dolorido, e eu sinto que está. Por favor, Mana... não se machuque, ao menos não por causa do Gakuto!

Mana observou o amigo com os olhos falsamente azuis. Ele parecia saber... até pelos anos de convivência que eles tinham... que ele próprio estava... apaixonado. Mas deixou pra lá...

Em breve, Gackt chegou. Közi resmungou:

- Até que enfim, hein!

- Desculpem... é que minha mãe não está bem. Ela está... estranha. Passando mal... acho que foi algo que comeu.

Mana sorriu.

- Parece direitinho com você...

Közi, ainda estranhando tudo aquilo e de olho super vivo nos dois, logo interveio:

- Como assim, cara?

- Ah... - disse Mana, corando logo em seguida - É que... é que... bem... ontem o Gakuto jantou em casa. Ele precisou... trazer alguns figurinos... e aproveitou pra comer aqui. E passou mal! Coitado, teve até de tomar chá digestivo...

Közi fingiu se conformar com aquela resposta, porém continuou esperto. Após aquilo, todo mundo começou a discutir, enfim, o que fazer com a banda. Continuariam teatrais e tudo, mas... e o tom "gótico" do qual Mana tanto gostava?

- Eu proponho que cada um de nós escolha uma cor - disse Gackt, entusiasmado com a proposta da Nippon Columbia, não querendo perdê-la por nada - E aí, nas apresentações, cada um usa essa cor... só que, claro, em figurinos diferentes. É só uma sugestão...

Todos debateram, e acabaram concordando.

- E então, que cor cada um escolhe - perguntou Mana - Assim já posso redefinir os figurinos.

- Eu escolho o roxo - Kami decidiu-se por essa cor, pois havia tingido o longo cabelo de ruivo há pouco, e a cor ornaria com isto.

- Eu escolho o azul - disse Mana - Creio que é uma cor dúbia como o mar... pode ser calma e ao mesmo tempo... destrutiva como ele.

Közi não curtiu muito aquela idéia de cores, porém acabou aceitando e escolhendo.

- Eu escolho o vermelho, por representar tudo que é intenso, e também o sangue, que é vida.

- Eu escolho o amarelo, por ser a cor primária que representa a luz e e a glória - disse Yuki, um pouco surpreso por Közi, usualmente um punk bêbado e malcriado, conseguir raciocinar daquele modo em cima da sua cor escolhida.

- E eu - disse enfim Gackt - escolho o preto e o branco. São as cores que representam o tudo e o nada. A ausência e a junção de todas as cores.

Közi olhou de lado pra ele...

- Por que o Gakuto pode ficar com duas, e o resto só fica com uma?

- Deixe, Közi, deixe - apaziguou Mana - Não vai dar mais trabalho apenas por isso... bem! Agora que já estamos decididos, vou reformular os figurinos. O que acham deste aqui ser feito assim...?

Por quase duas horas, eles discutiram o que seria feito da banda a partir daí. Depois, com jeitinho, Mana foi para dentro de um dos quartos de hóspedes e chamou Gackt com um gesto quase imperceptível. Közi viu, e ficou de olho... pois Gackt logo o seguiu. Conversou mais um pouco com Yuki e Kami, mas logo deu uma desculpa pra se levantar... dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro.

E começou a procurar... como quem não queria nada... onde estariam aqueles dois.

Não precisou de muito. Logo escutou algumas risadinhas... com a voz de Mana... e alguns estalos de beijo. As suas suspeitas se confirmavam... Mana e Gackt estavam mesmo saindo juntos!

Resolveu exercer o pouco auto-controle que ainda tinha, e se postou logo atrás da porta pra espiar. E enfim viu... viu os dois se agarrando, Gackt segurando na cintura de Mana, e Mana rindo que nem bobo, enquanto era beijado ora nos lábios, ora no pescoço, ora no rosto.

- E então, ma fleur...? Hoje rola, ou não?

- Rola sim... oras! É só você querer, bobinho... mas deixe o pessoal ir embora, caso contrário vão te acusar de estar me "cafetinando" porque sou o líder da banda...

- E você liga pro que te falam...?

- Ah, eles são meus parceiros...

- Sei... tem de perder essa timidez, Mana!

- Eu sei...! Mas não é assim, de uma hora pra outra! E você, que nem respondeu os meus torpedos...?

- É... desculpe, ma chérrie, minha mãe estava muito mal... sequer pude pensar em alguma coisa! Nem abri a caixa de mensagens do celular...

- Como não abriu, se viu o recado que te mandei sobre a reunião...?

- Ah... só vi esse. Os outros... nem abri. Me desculpe, ma fleur...

- Tudo bem... desde que fique comigo hoje, durma aqui... e fique até o almoço de amanhã!

- Hum... pode ser...

E em seguida, ambos se beijaram de forma tão intensa, que Közi até se enraiveceu. Não por ser um beijo gay, ou por ainda ver Mana namorando enfim... mas porque ele sabia bem quais eram as intenções do Gakuto-san!

Saiu de fininho, foi ao banheiro só pra dizer que estava saindo de lá, e voltou para o sofá, onde Kami e Yuki ainda discutiam algumas coisas sobre melodias e cores novas pros shows. Mas nem prestou atenção... porque tudo que desejava era falar com Gackt, assim que ele parasse de amaciar a carne do Mana lá dentro!

Longos trinta minutos se passaram... e ambos voltaram dos amassos enfim. E logo iniciaram a reunião, dado que estavam realmente muito a fim de passar a um estágio mais avançado da coisa...

Mana logo tomou a palavra:

- Bem... eu e Gakuto discutimos algumas coisas sobre... bem... sobre a banda, e... ele já compôs antes. E achamos melhor ele passar a noite aqui hoje, pra que a gente já comece a trabalhar nisso. E vocês - Közi, Yuki e Kami - poderão vir amanhã, de novo, às oito. Tudo bem?

Gackt estranhara aquela reunião para as oito do dia seguinte... dado que ia passar a noite ali, ia ter que ficar... até as oito da noite? Sem parar? Com o Mana carente, daquele jeito?

Todos concordaram, mas Közi fez cara feia. Levantou de seu assento e começou a falar:

- Mana, você me permite falar um pouco a sós com o Gakuto?

- Sim... mas... o que deseja falar com ele?

- É verdade, Közi - redarguiu Gackt, amparado pelo argumento recente do amante - Tudo que precisar discutir... eu posso discutir com o Mana. Não é?

- Não é sobre a banda - respondeu Közi, enfático - É coisa particular. E eu preciso falar antes de sair.

Mana olhou de soslaio para Gackt, e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele fosse. O cantor acabou indo, tentando arrumar mentalmente um pretexto pra dispensar o infeliz logo...

Közi se remoía de impaciência. Entrou num dos quartos de hóspedes junto do rapaz de Okinawa, enquanto Mana aproveitava pra observar algumas das idéias que Kami e Yuki começavam a desenvolver. Fechou a porta. E começou a falar...

- Cara, por que vai dormir na casa do Mana hoje?

- Eu... ele... precisamos discutir as letras, pois sim? Se não discutirmos as letras...

- Por que ele tá marcando esse negócio com você e com a gente é só às oito da noite do outro dia?

- Pergunta pra ele, Közi! Quem decide é ele, o dono da banda é ele...

Com raiva, o punk socou com força uma cômoda que havia no quarto.

- Caralho, Gakuto! Eu te chamei pra banda pra cantar, não pra comer bunda de macho!

Gackt se surpreendeu. Não só com a perspicácia de Közi em perceber tudo, mas também com seu modo direto de falar. E também com sua audácia em querer interferir naquilo...

- D-daonde tirou isso, Közi?

- Eu vi vocês se pegando. É, a porta tava aberta, bonitão! Pensou tanto com a porra da cabecinha de baixo, que esqueceu de fechar a merda da porta! Não adianta mentir, gatão, você tá passando o rodo no Mana que eu sei!

Sem saco praquela conversa, e já querendo ir pro quarto com Mana pra terminarem o que haviam começado minutos antes, Gackt já foi logo sendo direto:

- Tá, e você com isso? Se você viu mesmo o que aconteceu, percebeu que foi consensual, né? Ele estava até rindo! Ele adora ficar comigo, me mandou uma porção de torpedos de ontem pra hoje! E o que você tem que ver com isso, hein? Ele é maior de idade, é até mais velho do que eu! O que você tem contra? O fato...de a gente ser um casal de homens, é isso?

Közi olhou mortalmente ao colega de banda. Fez uma pausa, muito mais perturbadora do que qualquer palavra, e enfim soltou:

- O problema... é que vocês não são um casal de jeito nenhum.

- C-como não?

- Não... ele olha pra você apaixonado, mas você olha pra ele com tesão. SÓ tesão. Você não ama o Mana, você só tá comendo ele pelo visto. E ele... pelo que conheço do Mana, ele deve de tar crente que vocês estão... namorando ou coisa do tipo!

- Escuta, Közi, o que você tem que ver com isso?

- O que eu tenho que ver? Cara, o Mana é quase um irmão pra mim! Eu o conheço desde antes de ele ser travesti, ele era punk, a gente tomou altas porradas da vida juntos! E pelo que conheço dele, sei que ele ia querer... algo mais sério, não as comidinhas de rabo que você tá disposto a dar pra ele!

- É, sei... mas me diz, qual a obrigação que tenho de namorar o Mana?

- Nenhuma, mas ele é meu amigo! É meu amigo, e eu me importo com o que ele sente, ao contrário de você... que só o vê como uma "mina gostosinha"! É, cara, você pouco se fode pro ser humano que tem embaixo daqueles paetês e daquelas rendas! Dá pra ler isso no seu olharzinho nojento, e o Mana não vê porque está simplesmente caído pelo crápula que você é!

- Eu não prometi nada pra ele. Eu só prometi... dar a ele uma primeira vez decente, e você pode perguntar pra ele se não foi isso que eu fiz! Se eu não tratei ele bem, se não comprei todas as rosas, todas as coisas que ele tanto queria... pode perguntar!

Közi balançou a cabeça, e em seguida disse:

- Eu sei. De tudo, tudo isso. Pra ele ter ficado gamadão do jeito que aparenta estar, é porque você deve ter comido ele muito bem. O problema é - o depois. É, cara, o depois, porque pelo que eu escutei da conversinha de vocês, nem os torpedos dele você leu! Até eu que sou um porra louca do cacete sei que não se faz isso com alguém! Não com alguém por quem se tem a mínima consideração!

Gackt suspirou, cansado daquilo.

- Cara... eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra ficar lendo torpedos dele. Não tenho! Nós... ficamos juntos ontem à noite, e hoje até o horário do almoço... e agora cá estou eu de novo, e vou ficar com ele até amanhã de noite! Cara, você acha mesmo que tenho 40 horas num dia, pra viver tudo isso pro Mana?

- É, só que você devia ter deixado isso... bem claro! Desde o comecinho! Deixado claro, como fazia com as vagabundas, lembra? As vagabundas, do tempo em que a gente saía junto pra pegar mulher... pra elas você sempre deixou tudo bem claro, que era só uma comida e pronto! Sem namoro, sem nada! E com o Mana, por que não fez o mesmo?

Desta vez Gackt ficou em silêncio. E Közi respondeu por si:

- Porque sabia que se propusesse sexo puramente casual ele não ia aceitar de primeira, não é? Sabia que nunca ia levar o Mana pra cama, caso abrisse o jogo com ele! E mais uma vez a sua inútil cabeça de baixo falou mais alto, destroçando um coração tão puro quanto o dele! Não é?

- Qual destroçar, Közi! Todo mundo vê que ele está muito mais feliz agora!

- Pode até ser... mas o final dessa história eu já sei de cor - e você também. Com o tempo essa sua máscara de príncipe encantado vai cair - e ele vai ver o cafajeste comedor que você é... é, porque o Mana pode ser "gostosa" e tal, mas aposto que se passar um rabão aqui, de mulher, do teu lado... tu vai e come! É ou não é? E tu acha que isso não ia magoar o Mana?

- Escuta, Közi... você deveria estar me agradecendo.

- Qual agradecendo, cara!

- É, agradecendo! Como, como... vocês deixaram um cara lindo como ele, virgem até agora? Como? Tem que vir alguém de fora e mostrar pra ele o que é sexo? Hein? Por que você nunca o desvirginou? Ou vai me dizer que nunca sentiu tesão por ele!

Közi virou o rosto, como que para esconder alguma expressão triste ou magoada. Em seguida, não muito depois, retomou a palavra.

- Em primeiro lugar... eu sou direto demais. Eu sou um punk maluco, que bebe mais cerveja do que água e fuma igual a uma chaminé. Eu passo longe do que Mana sonhou para si. Já você... você é parecidinho com o que ele sonhou. Mas só por fora! Por dentro, você é pior do que eu, porque você é uma mentira! E você sabe... sabe por que mesmo eu nunca tracei o Mana...? Porque eu sei... eu sei que jamais poderia oferecer algo semelhante ao que ele merece. Eu o poupei da decepção de sair com um cara como eu...! E você não! Você foi comendo, e vai passar por cima dele como um trator que eu sei!

- Közi, que merda, a vida é assim mesmo! Se você saísse com ele, hora dessas até menos tímido ele estava! É, cara, e se ele tiver alguma decepção... eu também tive sabia? Eu não consigo namorar a sério porque tenho medo de ter uma decepção igual àquela que tive! Mas eu tô vivo, eu tô cantando...! E o Mana vai sobreviver também!

O segundo guitarrista da banda coçou a cabeça.

- É mais honesto continuar só comendo. Mas o Mana...! Você vai acabar com ele!

- Não acha que é melhor isso, porém com a certeza de que ele não vai morrer virgem? Hein?

- Não! O Mana, o Mana ele pode ter cerca de vinte e seis, vinte e sete anos...! Mas ele, por dentro, não é um cara na casa dos vinte...! Ele é uma criança, Gakuto...! Ele, ele quando se mudou pra Tokyo... e isso ele devia ter uns dezoito anos mais ou menos... ele guardava um pijama do Snoopy, cara! E, pasmem, ele guarda esse pijama até hoje! Ele é uma criança por dentro, e veja só o que você fez com ele...! Ele tava bem sem sexo, Gakuto...! Deixasse ele e a virgindade dele em paz...!

Sem se segurar, Közi começou a chorar. Gackt bufou de impaciência.

- Escuta, Közi... isso me parece com duas coisas. Uma, você tá com medo de perder o teu cargo de membro da banda mais confiável às vistas do Mana. Pode deixar que isso eu não vou fazer, porque ele conhece você há anos. Segundo... você tá com ciúmes do Mana. É, cara, você queria ter comido o Mana, mas nunca teve a coragem de chegar nele. E agora que alguém chegou...

- Não! Não, mil vezes não, Gakuto...! Ele... ele é "gostosa", eu teria de bom grado saído com ele - se ele não fosse O MANA! Se ele fosse um travesti qualquer aí da rua - mas não o Mana, o meu irmãozinho mais novo...! Entendeu, cara? E o pior, fui eu quem indiquei você pra essa merda! Eu indiretamente também acabei com a alma do Mana!

Közi continuava a chorar, sem saber se estava fazendo mais papel de ridículo do que de dar o sermão que queria dar no Gackt. No meio disso tudo, Mana abre a porta... sem sequer bater. E se assusta ao ver Közi chorando.

- Közi...! Céus, o que... o que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

O que veio em seguida foi um falatório tremendo. Közi quis abraçar Mana, mas Gackt se colocou no caminho... e ambos começaram a discutir e a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mana se colocou no meio dos dois, e mesmo assim foi difícil fazê-los falar um de cada vez.

- Esperem. Esperem! Cada um fala de uma vez. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Gackt tomou a palavra primeiro.

- Mana... o Közi, ele viu. Ele viu a gente se beijando.

O guitarrista corou de vergonha, dado que ainda era bastante tímido... mas logo se conformou.

- Közi... você...

- E agora ele quer dar pitaco no nosso relacionamento!

- Como...?

Közi ainda enxugava as lágrimas, ainda sem responder. Resolvera guardar as respostas para quando Gackt acabasse de falar. Sendo assim, o vocalista continuou:

- É, ele parece que não está... satisfeito com o fato de a gente estar junto.

Mana olhou com uma expressão indignada para o amigo. E em seguida redarguiu:

- Közi...! Eu então não sou livre pra... pra namorar? Hein? Só porque agora achei um amor, você tem de se doer por isso?

- Mana... - a voz do punk ainda saía embargada pelas lágrimas - Você... agora... não sabe. Mas um dia, e infelizmente esse dia não vai tardar a acontecer... você vai saber do porquê de eu chorar. Eu só devia ter te alertado, Mana...! Devia ter te alertado, porque esse cara é o maior comedor que eu já vi na minha vida, mas como você é homem eu pensei que ele fosse respeitar...!

- Do que fala, Közi? Gakuto me contou sobre seu passado... e eu sei muito bem que ele teve muitas mulheres, mas... isso só se deu por causa da decepção dele com a primeira namorada...! E se isso se deu por conta da decepção... eu posso fazer com que ele confie de novo em alguém. Com que ele saiba... que pode contar comigo.

O olhar de Mana era tão loucamente apaixonado, que Közi chorou mais. Chorou mais, por saber que a queda do amigo seria ainda mais alta do que ele previa.

- Olha, Mana... - continuou ele, sem parar de chorar - Eu sei... que tudo que eu te disser, te mostrar, te contar... nada disso vai adiantar agora. Você está cego pela paixão... e terá que ver por si quando as coisas acontecerem. E quando ver... vai precisar de mim, do meu ombro amigo. E eu vou estar aqui... como sempre, sempre estive... desde que nos conhecemos! Mas até lá... eu só quero que você saiba... que você não está namorando o Gakuto...! Vocês estão... ficando! É, ele tem um caso com você - e não um namoro. Entendeu...? Espero que ao menos reflita um pouco nisso que eu te disse...

- Közi, como é capaz de difamar ao Gakuto desse jeito? É claro que estamos namorando, eu até mesmo o chamei pra vir morar comigo!

O punk, que já ia saindo do quarto, olhou para Mana de soslaio, achando uma graça trágica em toda aquela ingenuidade... e simplesmente disse:

- Eu não vou te falar mais agora, Mana... mas pense... pense em quantas vezes ele te chamou de "namorado". Pense se ele chamou mesmo... e depois me conte. Tá OK? Qualquer coisa, sabe meu telefone...

Desolado, Közi saiu do quarto. Kami e Yuki perguntaram o porquê de ele chorar, mas ele não quis dizer.

Mana, no entanto... ficou pensando naquilo. E pensando... e pensando... até que todos foram embora... Közi levou o carro da banda para sua casa, assim como Kami e Yuki para suas residências... e Gackt e Mana acabaram ficando sozinhos.

- Você vê, Mana? Já tem gente agourando o nosso amor...!

- Gakuto... o Közi jamais ia ver o meu mal... eu o conheço há oito anos...

- E você agora vai acreditar nele...?

- Não exatamente...! Mas é verdade, Gakuto... você nunca, nunca me chamou de namorado!

- É que... eu acho que esse nome... dá muito azar! A última vez em que chamei alguém de "namorada", ela me deixou...

- Eu não sou ela...! Eu não sou ela, Gakuto, eu... eu mereço namorar você!

- É que... eu tenho receio de me prender, Mana...

Os olhos de Mana se arregalaram em terror.

- Gakuto...! A gente não está namorando?

- Mana...!

- Você dorme aqui, usa a minha cama, a minha casa, come comigo... você faz sexo comigo... e a gente não está namorando? Hein, é isso que tem a me dizer?

- Calma, Mana... a gente... a gente pode namorar sim...! É, só precisamos... de um pedido oficial!

- E quando vai fazer esse pedido?

Gackt colocou as mãos nos bolsos, nervoso. E agora...? Se pedisse Mana em namoro, era mais e mais apego. Se não pedisse, o travesti era capaz de, em lágrimas, mandá-lo pra rua e pra fora da banda. Então... que fazer?

Como pensou no contrato lucrativo da Nippon Columbia, bem como nas contas a vencer e sem um emprego pra pagá-las, decidiu por aguentar o apego de Mana por mais um pouco. Repentinamente... sentiu um anel no bolso, e reparou... que ele era prateado. É... era aquela a hora de acabar com a maldita semente de desconfiança plantada pelo idiota do Közi.

- Aqui, Mana... - sem titubear, Gackt retirou do bolso a aliança prateada. Ajoelhou-se teatralmente. tomou a mão direita dele, beijou-a... e colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar.

- Eu peço, Mana... - continuou ele - Eu peço que seja meu namorado. Aceita...?

Embargado pela emoção, o crossdresser derramou algumas lágrimas de emoção e abraçou o companheiro pelos ombros, ajoelhado que estava.

- Aceito...! É claro que aceito, mon amour...! Oh, beija-me! Beija-me, faz-me teu hoje, amanhã, sempre...!

Sendo assim, a confiança de Mana reconquistada, Gackt tomou-o nos braços e levou-o ao quarto principal... onde terminariam o que começaram, mais cedo, no quarto de hóspedes.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Eu ouvi falar que eles não tinham muita grana no começo do Malice Mizer... então, Mana limparia a casa ele mesmo. _

_²Lembremos que a fic se passa em 1995... logo, no Brasil eu sei que celular era uma raridade. No Japão, vai que já tinha torpedo... rs!_


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Gackt abriu os olhos, devagar. Ainda tinha o corpo mole pela noite anterior, mas já se sentia desperto. Olhou para o lado, e Mana estava ali, adormecido. Bem, "adormecido" era um eufemismo... ele estava completamente arriado na cama. Bem... também, ele, Gackt, exagerara... três vezes durante a noite! E longas, muito longas, dado que ele demorava tanto pra gozar... mas enfim, dera tanto prazer ao amante quanto recebera, e por isso sentia-se quite com ele naquele quesito.

Reparou que Mana sentira-se tão cansado, que nem retirara a maquiagem...! Ainda estava todo maquiado, embora a mesma já se desfizesse em decorrência do tempo em que estava aplicada... e do suor que banhara o rosto do guitarrista nos momentos de prazer.

"Ao menos assim ele me poupa de vê-lo como... como homem!", pensou, lembrando do dia em que o vira completamente sem maquiagem. E logo a seguir, reparou na aliança prateada, a qual estava no dedo da mão direita dele... que de aliança não tinha nada, era só um anelzinho de prata que ele tinha e guardara maquinalmente no bolso...! E lembrou, de uma só vez e numa enxurrada, todo o escândalo de Közi.

"Maldito punk, mil vezes maldito!", pensou, sentindo raiva. Como, como ele se sentia no direito de interferir na vida de Mana, se nem parentes eles eram? Quem ele pensava que era, pai de Mana? Se nem o pai de verdade de Mana poderia ter esse direito, uma vez que o guitarrista já andava nos vinte e tantos anos...!

Se não fosse pelo idiota do Közi, ele ainda estaria sem namorar o Mana. É, estaria apenas saindo, curtindo aquele corpo maravilhoso, mas sem obrigações para com isto. E agora... agora o "falso alemão" semeara a semente da discórdia no coração do amante. E essa...!

Levantou da cama e foi buscar cigarro. Como da outra vez o cigarro acabara bem no meio de um momento de crise, ele dessa vez, sabendo que seria convidado para passar a noite de novo na casa do companheiro, trouxera três maços de cigarro de uma vez. Sentou na cama e começou a fumar. A desconfiança de Mana ele podia trabalhar... mas e o apego? Ele teria de escolher... e como escolher, se aquele apego era tão absurdo - e ao mesmo tempo, desistir dele seria desistir da banda, do emprego, de tudo?

Maldito Közi!

Enquanto fumava e refletia sobre essas coisas, sentiu que o amante levantava da cama, esfregando os olhos e os tornando pretos por conta da maquiagem.

- Oh, bon jour, ma chérrie!

- Bon jour, Gakuto...! Mas... oh, céus, meus dedos!

- O que foi?

- Pretos! Eu nem tirei a maquiagem! Que horas são?

Olhou o relógio de cima da cômoda, e reparou... nove da manhã!

- Muito tarde!

Levantou-se com pressa e se trancou no banheiro. Gakuto se sentiu ignorado, porém deixou pra lá. Fumou mais um pouco e deixou o amante se cuidar, pra depois conversarem.

Meia hora depois, ele já havia descido lá para baixo e procurado algo para comer. Foi quando ouviu os passos de Mana descendo a escada...

- Mana-chan...?

Ele estava novamente maquiado. Pelo visto, tirara a anterior e colocara uma maquiagem completamente nova. Usava a roupa que costumeiramente utilizava para o cooper, os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Mana, vai correr...?

- Sim! Antes tarde do que nunca! Já volto! Fique aí, sirva-se do que desejar, sim?

- OK...

O guitarrista saiu, às pressas, e Gackt ficou na casa, comendo e pensando nas besteiras que Közi dissera... quando seu celular tocou.

- Alô?

-Gakuto? Onde você tá, que não te acho em casa?

- Quem é?

- Ora, quem é! O dono do apê que você alugou, oras!

O coração do cantor deu um pulo. O dono...!

- Er... olá, senhor...

- Yamashiro.

- Senhor Yamashiro... o que deseja?

- O senhor está devendo o aluguel de dois meses já!

Mais um pulo. Lembrou do dinheiro que juntara para pagar o aluguel de uma vez, mas... mas não dera, dado que gastara na tralha pra tirar a virgindade do Mana. E não fora barato!

- Veja, senhor Yamashiro... eu... eu estava desempregado...

- E eu com isso? Tenho de ganhar o meu, pois sim?

- Sei, mas... veja, eu estou trabalhando com um projeto agora... só que o projeto ainda não saiu, e eu...

- Está sem dinheiro.

- Exatamente...! Em breve, muito em breve, eu terei o dinheiro dos dois aluguéis... e lhe pagarei.

- Não senhor! Já tolerei um mes, o segundo é que não! Sei que o senhor é jovem, Gakuto, mas ser jovem não é desculpa pra ser abusado! Ou arruma o dinheiro até o final do dia de hoje, ou sai fora!

- Mas... eu não tenho para onde ir...!

- Ah, aí é com o senhor, não mais comigo! Passar bem, senhor Gakuto!

Antes que o vocalista pudesse responder, o homem desligou o telefone na sua cara. Com raiva, Gackt quase tacou o telefone no chão, mas poupou a si mesmo de tamanho prejuízo.

- E essa agora! Primeiro o Közi faz merda, agora o aluguel...! Droga, por que o produtor não podia aceitar logo o projeto antigo, pra gente já ir ganhando alguma grana?

Ficou naquele dilema, até mesmo esquecendo das idiotices do Közi, quando...

...quando a chave virou na fechadura, e Mana entrou. Despenteado, suado, como sempre voltava de correr... isso! Era ele, ele a sua esperança! Até que aquele apego serviria para alguma coisa!

O crossdresser sorriu ao amante.

- E então, mon amour? Já comeu algo...?

- Já... mas... Mana... eu tenho algo pra te dizer...

- Hum? Que foi? Tem a ver com o que Közi fez ontem...?

- Não, não é isso... é que... Mana...! Enquanto você corria, o meu senhorio... do apartamento onde eu moro... ele me ligou.

- Sim? E o que ele deseja?

- Ele... ele disse que vai me despejar.

- E por que? - disse ele, uma expressão de quase terror em seu lindo rosto.

- Porque... Mana... eu estou com o segundo mês de aluguel atrasado. Hoje vence... o segundo mês, e se eu não conseguir pagar... eu vou pra rua. Então... eu não quero, nem nunca quis, abusar da sua boa vontade, ma fleur... mas...

De um salto, Mana pulou para o colo de Gackt, o enlaçou fortemente com os braços e, num de seus gestos teatrais, sussurrou apaixonado e entusiasmado:

- Você vem morar comigo...! Oh, Gakuto, é o destino...! Isso aconteceu para que fiquemos cada vez mais tempo juntos! Oh, como estou feliz...!

O guitarrista levantou e rodopiou pela sala, já devaneando em como seria o dia-a-dia seu com Gackt... e o vocalista se viu em mais uma saia justa.

Sim, porque na verdade ele não desejava pedir pra morar junto com Mana. Ele desejava pedir emprestado o dinheiro dos dois aluguéis - isso se ele tivesse disponivel pra lhe oferecer - e depois ser descontado do cachê que ganhariam quando já estivessem se apresentando. Mas como...? Como, se o que Mana mais queria era morar com ele, e aquele parecia ser o "momento perfeito" para tal...?

Pensou por mais alguns segundos. Ora, se ele dissesse a Mana que queria o dinheiro, e não morar consigo... o guitarrista ia desconfiar. Sim, porque depois do carnaval que Közi fizera... realmente, não tinha desculpa. E também não tinha mais ninguém para quem pedir aquele dinheiro. Voltar pra casa dos pais? Nem pensar! Gostava de ser livre, de ninguém dando palpite em sua vida... e entre morar com pais e morar com um lindo crossdresser que o satisfaria na cama todos os dias, preferia ainda a segunda opção.

Levantou-se, timidamente, e falou com Mana:

- Mana-chan... eu não quero abusar de você, mas se eu puder ficar por uns tempos em sua casa...

- Oh, fique o tempo que quiser! Eu na verdade queria tanto isso, e por mim você já teria se mudado no primeiro dia em que nos amamos - você quem não quis, bobinho! E, bem... se tem algo atrasado pra pagar pra esse infeliz - deixe que eu pago! Eu pago, e ainda chamo a mudança pra cá! Qual era seu endereço?

Gackt coçou a cabeça, confuso. Era muito... muito, para pouco tempo. Mas não tinha escolha. Tomou um pedaço de papel, escreveu o endereço e passou para Mana. O guitarrista o beijou nos lábios de leve, e logo em seguida ligou para a mudança.

- Sim, é, é um conhecido meu. Da banda, isso. Ele vai passar uns tempos aqui, pra gente poder compor em paz. É. Olha, eu preciso ir pessoalmente no lugar, e ele também, pra resolver umas diferenças com o senhorio, então a gente vai junto. Isso. Pode passar no final da tarde? É. Aqui. Isso, é essa rua mesmo. Domo arigatou!

Mana desligou o telefone e abraçou Gackt com gosto, com ternura, com paixão.

- Você vai ver, vamos compor e trabalhar muito mais do que antes... com uma eficiência bem maior... e vamos jogar videogame, e vamos comer "ramen" com bastante curry, e vamos rir, tomar banho, beber champagne, vinho... e... hun... e fazer amor em todos os cantos da casa...!

A cada item que citava, Mana beijava os lábios de Gackt em selinho. O cantor tentava corresponder, mas era muito entusiasmo para si.

- Você disse, Mana... que íamos até lá?

- Oh, sim! Pra pagar o que resta. E depois... adieu!

O crossdresser riu com gosto, como se nada pudesse abalar aquela sua recém-consquistada euforia.

- Mana...

- Sim...?

- Você... bem, você... pode descontar de mim depois... o que pagar a ele, sim? Quando a gente receber da gravadora...

- Descontar? Está maluco! Você é meu marido a partir de hoje, qual descontar! Se eu não te ajudasse, quem ajudaria? De jeito nenhum, não precisa pagar nada não.

- Oh Mana, eu me sinto tão... encabulado...!

- Qual encabulado...! Você me deu uma primeira vez perfeita, e tem me dado uma alegria tão pungente que não lembro da última vez em que me senti assim... eu só tenho a lhe agradecer, Gakuto!

Ambos se beijaram ali, no sofá, e Gackt, diante da gentileza e generosidade do amante, até mesmo se sentiu culpado por tê-lo desprezado antes... como no dia em que o vira sem maquiagem. Pobre Mana, apenas estava a lhe fazer bem...

- Agora vamos. Até o fim da tarde precisamos trabalhar - porque eu também preciso de dinheiro, então... vamos começar por redesenhar o figurino!

Lépido e rápido, o guitarrista tomou as coisas necessárias e, com uma eficiência absurda, mesmo pedindo palpites para Gackt, redesenhou e refez as cores de todas as roupas usadas para as próximas apresentações. Gackt se surpreendeu, pois ele ajudara... mas Mana fizera quase tudo sozinho, de iniciativa própria. Ele era um gênio...

- Un... Gakuto... assim! Está perfeito! Amanhã já mando fazer. Bem, agora eu precisarei de mais ajuda sua... faça o seguinte, enquanto eu vou lá em cima separando o dinheiro para pagar o seu antigo senhorio e me arrumando - porque essas roupas de mulher demoram mais mesmo para serem compostas - você pode ir vendo uma melodia boa, porém mais "colorida", para essas letras aqui?

- Hum? Assim, rápido?

- Bom... eu pelo menos executo esse trabalho rápido! Mas se precisar demorar um pouco...

- Está... está bem. Eu vou tentar fazer o meu melhor!

Mana sorriu, e foi para o andar de cima se aprontar. Gackt ficou ali, pensando... e não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em algumas melodias... mas o que mais lhe perturbava era o fato de morar com o Mana. E aquilo de "marido"...! Onde aquilo ia parar afinal...?

Quando Gackt conseguira pensar em cerca de duas melodias, Mana desceu. Completamente arrumado, perfumado, tomado banho... ele era eficiente, e de uma maneira magnífica. E estava lindo... céus, como estava...!

- Então, Gakuto? Conseguiu algo?

- Ahn... veja, creio que duas delas já podem ser consideradas como definidas.

O vocalista ia começar a cantar, mas Mana pediu que esperasse alguns instantes. Foi buscar o gravador e o ligou, "a fim de que a melodia não se perdesse".

Gackt cantou as duas músicas. E Mana... bem, Mana se derreteu completamente perante a voz dele. Teve de se controlar pra não deixar o gravador cair em cheio no chão. Quando Gackt terminou de cantar ambas as músicas. ele desligou o aparelho e o guardou com os demais demos e projetos da banda.

- Vou mostrar pro pessoal hoje à noite. Eu, particularmente, estou apaixonado por isso...! Mas tenho de ver a opinião dos outros... mais imparcial do que a minha, pois sim? Agora... vamos comer alguma coisinha antes de sair. Venha, sobrou um pouco de ontem - se não se importa em comer comida amanhecida... eu guardo tudo muito bem, não deixo ficar ruim...!

- Ora, claro que não...! Vamos, vamos comer...

Ambos comeram, quase em silêncio. Mana porque estava completamente absorto em sua alegria em ter Gackt morando consigo, e Gackt perturbado - pelo mesmo motivo. Droga de Yamashiro, se ao menos tivesse esperado um pouco mais...!

Após a refeição, Gackt lavou a louça como sempre fazia. Mana foi escovar os dentes e retocar o batom, e em seguida ligar para o rapaz da mudança já vir. Gackt também escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, passou perfume... e viu, no espelho, uma imagem mais cansada do que costumava ver.

"Droga...", pensava consigo mesmo. "E agora...? Não tem jeito, é morar aqui por pelo menos um ou dois meses! Sei que não vai ser ruim, mas eu preferia morar sozinho... agora todo mundo vai saber que estou amasiado com... um homem! Mas ao menos assim as defesas do Közi se desfazem... é, é isso. E depois eu acabo arrumando um motivo pra morar só de novo. É, é só dar tempo ao tempo e ser um pouco mais paciente do que costumo ser."

Logo, o rapaz com a kombi da mudança chegou, e deu sinal. Mana chamou Gackt.

- Amour, já chegaram! Vamos?

- Ah, sim... vamos!

O cantor saiu do banheiro e foi, junto com Mana, em direção ao carro. O motorista e responsável pelo carreto o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- E então, você é quem vai se mudar?

- Sim, eu mesmo.

- Tem muita coisa lá?

- Veja... o senhorio já tinha me deixado muitos móveis, para que eu utilizasse... então o que mais tem pra trazer é roupa, documentos, sapatos, pouca coisa... eu saí com apenas uma mala da casa dos meus pais, e desde que me mudei - apenas alguns meses, nem um ano fez - não juntei muita coisa nova às antigas. É pouco...

- Ah, então vai sair barato! Melhor pro Mana, não é?

Mana sorriu.

- Ah, eu não estou fazendo muita economia não... no último show, apesar de a gente ainda não ter patrocínio... a gente ganhou um dinheiro considerável. E como em breve teremos mais trabalho... creio que dinheiro não vai ser um grande problema pra mim nos próximos anos!

Mana sorria, encantado, olhando para Gackt. O vocalista tinha receio, pois se se orgulhava de que as pessoas vissem Mana do seu lado no carro quando saíam juntos, tinha vergonha do tal "carreteiro" motorista da kombi, pois ele sabia... que Mana era homem.

Logo chegaram, dado que o antigo apartamento de Gackt não era tão longe assim da casa de Mana. Saíram, Mana pediu para o rapaz da kombi esperar, e foi falar com o amante.

- Então, Gakuto... e o seu senhorio?

- Deixa eu ligar pra ele...

Gackt ligou. Já de mau humor, o senhor Yamashiro atendeu.

- Alô?

- Olá, senhor Yamashiro!

- Oh, olá Gakuto! E aí, arrumou a grana?

- Sim. Pode vir que estou aqui pra acertar tudo.

- OK... então fica mais um mês?

- Não... eu não vou mais morar no seu apartamento.

- Como não, se vai pagar por mais um mês?

- Não quero mais dar trabalho ao senhor. Eu vou entregar o apartamento hoje.

- Mas... escute, se você pagar o mês que vence hoje, tudo certinho... pode passar mais trinta dias até arrumar lugar pra ficar. Você disse pra mim umas horas atrás que não tinha lugar pra ir...

- Eu já tenho. Por favor, senhor Yamashiro, é só o senhor vir pra gente acertar tudo e eu lhe devolver as chaves. A mudança está aqui.

- Bom, se é assim que você decide... em cinco minutos estou aí!

Mana escutou a conversa, e compreendeu sem que precisasem lhe explicar.

- Então... só falta você pegar as coisas e... e depois ir morar comigo?

- É. Mana, se quiser eu entrego o dinheiro pra ele...

- Não. Eun faço questão de entregar. Homem desalmado, ia te despejar por um dia de atraso!

- Eu já tinha o outro mês atrasado...

- Mesmo assim! Deixar alguém na rua...? Que homem rude! Pois ele vai ver...

Gackt ficou receoso... só faltava Mana ficar fazendo declarações de amor, em relação a si, para o senhor Yamashiro... e ele também ficar sabendo que Gackt namorava traveco.

Em poucos minutos, o carro do proprietário aportava. E é claro que ele reparou na "linda mulher" que acompanhava Gackt... na verdade, sentiu até mesmo uma certa inveja.

O senhorio saiu do carro e cumprimentou ambos. Claro, cumprimentou Mana como se fosse mulher, e "ela" respondeu como se fosse homem... Yamashiro pensou que aquilo era algum engano da parte da moça, e deixou pra lá.

- Bem, senhor Gakuto... o senhor vai acertar hoje comigo os dois meses, sim? Portanto... deixe eu lhe fazer o recibo enquanto o senhor separa o dinheiro.

Mana tirou o dinheiro de sua bolsa, e somente esperou o homem acabar de escrever a nota para entregar-lhe tudo nas mãos.

Como a sociedade japonesa ainda era um pouco mais machista que outras, o proprietário olhou aquilo com estranheza.

- Ora ora, senhor Gakuto... precisa mesmo que uma mulher pague as suas contas atrasadas?

Mana sorriu para o homem, e em seguida sua voz grossa lhe respondeu:

- Eu não sou mulher. Agora, senhor Yamashiro... se nos permite... precisamos apenas de mais umas duas horas para levar tudo embora, e após isso Gakuto lhe devolverá as chaves do apartamento. Com licença...

O homem ficou olhando com cara de bobo para aquela aparência totalmente feminina, que não condizia com a voz que lhe respondera. Assim que Mana subira, junto com o motorista da kombi, ele disse a Gakuto:

- E aí...? Está saindo com travesti e sendo bancado por ele, jovem Gakuto...?

- Melhor que você, que nem com travesti sai. Agora se me dá licença... preciso recolher minhas coisas! De mais a mais, nada lhe devo... o aluguel está acertado, logo... passar bem!

- Esperarei pela chave aqui embaixo, sim...?

Gackt fez uma expressão raivosa, e foi atrás de Mana e do outro rapaz, a fim de pegar suas coisas. Caramba...! Mana tinha, tinha que ficar com aquilo de... de demonstrar que eles estavam juntos! Se ele ao menos soubesse que Gackt não queria que soubessem...!

Rapidamente, Mana, Gackt e o rapaz do carreto pegaram todas as coisas. Os móveis eram todos do senhor Yamashiro, logo pouca coisa foi levada. Roupas, sapatos, algum cigarro que havia sido deixado ali, comida que sobrara na geladeira... Gackt não chegou a levar o dobro do que trouxera meses antes.

Ao final de tudo, com a kombi já cheia, o cantor enfim entregou a chave para o proprietário. E já ia se despedir, quando...

- Gakuto, tem troco...! O seu... amigo, amiga, sei lá... deixou mais dinheiro do que o necessário!

O rapaz de Okinawa ia pegar o restante, quando... Mana interfetiu.

- Oh, não, não precisa! - disse o crossdresser, de forma descontraída, de dentro da kombi - Fique com ele, senhor Yamashiro! Encare como... uma espécie de "juros" por ele ter atrasado o mês anterior, sim?

Impressionado, o proprietário apenas acenou que "sim" para aquele homem a quem não parecia faltar muito dinheiro. Gackt entrou no carro e eles foram, enfim, para a casa de Mana... e por conseguinte nova residência de Gackt também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lá chegando, acomodaram as coisas de forma tão fácil, que o rapaz da kombi nem quis cobrar...

- Mana-chan, não precisa pagar não... tem tão pouca coisa que dá até dó...

- Não senhor! Você não perde horas do seu dia assim de graça não! Tome, leve.

- Oh, obrigado...

- De nada! Quer beber alguma coisinha?

- Não, deixe pra lá... já vou indo. Até mais ver, senhor Mana!

O rapaz fez uma reverência e saiu, deixando o casal sozinho outra vez.

- Gakuto, venha! Vamos arrumar um lugar pras suas coisas! Lá no meu quarto...

- Er... Mana... precisa ser no seu quarto?

- Sim! Ora, todos os casais que eu conheço fazem isso...

- É que... er... eu tenho medo de sobrecarregar o seu quarto...

- Claro que não, amour... e eu inclusive acho que aquela cama está pequena pra nós dois... precisamos de uma nova, de casal!

Gackt estava começando a ficar seriamente assustado... mas não demonstrou, dado que estava praticamente sendo sustentado pelo amante a partir de então. Suas apreensões, no entanto, puderam ser deixadas pra depois... pois logo Mana o abraçou, beijou na boca e disse:

- Então, mon amour... vamos comemorar a sua mudança pra cá? Vamos... vamos pro meu quarto, vá... aproveitar a cama, mesmo que ainda seja pequena...

Claro que, àquela parte, Gackt não resistiu... e pensou que era, na realidade, uma das poucas grandes compensações de dividir casa com alguém de novo... e estava, enfim, adorando aquele Mana mais "solto"... que estava, aos poucos, perdendo a timidez e se tornando, enfim, o amante que ele tanto desejava.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Os amantes ainda se beijavam na cama. Haviam tido um longo momento de sexo... e mesmo assim não cansavam de se beijar.

- Hum... Gakuto... como você beija bem, mon amour...!

- E vou fazer coisas ainda mais gostosas com você, com a minha boca... un... Mana... acho que dia desses a gente pode provar um oral gostosinho... o que acha?

Mana se animava com as novas perspectivas que a vida sexual deles começava a tomar... mas logo seus olhos miraram o relógio da cômoda, e viram as horas.

- Sete e meia da noite!

- Sim...? Algum problema?

- O Közi, o Kami e o Yuki...! Eles vêm aqui às oito, esqueceu?

- É mesmo...!

- Venha, vamos tomar um banho e nos vestirmos! Mas não vai dar... pra transar na banheira dessa vez, amour! Não vai dar tempo!

- OK... depois que eles forem a gente resolve isso!

Mana sorriu diante do chiste do companheiro, e foi ao banho, de chuveiro mesmo pra não demorar. Gackt tomou banho junto com ele, mas Mana, eficiente quando queria, logo desfez a maquiagem, se maquiou de novo e foi preparar o que era necessário para receber os amigos na sala de estar. Pegou as coisas de Gackt, que enfim eram poucas, e colocou tudo no quarto onde dormiriam. Depois, pegou tudo de que necessitava para discutir com a banda... as melodias novas, os figurinos redesenhados... e enfim uma coisinha... que logo mostraria a Gackt quando ele saísse do banho.

Assim que o amante desceu, já arrumado e bem penteado, Mana foi até ele, o olhar lânguido e apaixonado tomando conta dele por inteiro.

- Gakuto...

- Sim...?

- Veja... use isto, sim...?

Mana tomou a mão direita do vocalista, e... colocou nela uma aliança prateada. Na verdade era um anel prateado qualquer, mas ele o tomou como aliança.

- Ah...! Entendo...

- Pro Közi ver... que a gente não estava brincando ontem. E pra ser compromisso mútuo, tem de ser os dois usando... você e eu.

- Oh, tudo bem, Mana-chan... tudo bem.

O guitarrista beijou de leve os lábios do amante - e só de leve, dado que não queria estragar o batom recém-aplicado - e foi esperar todo mundo no sofá. Estava impecavelmente vestido, arrumado e perfumado... era um exemplo de "mulher", mesmo não sendo uma. Só que Gackt, usando aquela coisa prateada nos dedos, tinha receio... receio de ficar totalmente nas mãos do crossdresser dali por diante.

Logo os três chegaram, trazidos por Közi no carro da banda. Mana os cumprimentou, e apresentou o projeto novo. Estava excelente... todos concordaram em mandar fazer as roupas. E quando enfim mostrou a voz... a voz de Gackt e as melodias novas... todos simplesmente caíram para trás. Até Közi, que não estava indo muito com a cara do colega, nem com o caso que ele estava levando com Mana. O guitarrista sorriu.

- E eu, que pensei que estava sendo... parcial demais ao achar isso maravilhoso!

- Quem fez as melodias novas? - perguntou Yuki.

- Ah... o Gakuto. Deixei esse encargo a ele, já que eu fiz as letras.

Os três olharam assombrados pro vocalista.

"O que uma boa foda não faz!", pensou Közi, porém guardando o pensamento para si.

- Fizeram tudo hoje? - perguntou Kami.

- Sim... tudo hoje - Mana tomou a palavra - Os figurinos e a melodia. Espero já ter a melodia de todas as músicas prontas até a próxima semana! Isso se o Gakuto colabrar...

- Claro que vou colaborar! - exclamou o vocalista - Claro! Ora, é meu trabalho, eu tenho de desempenhar algo...!

Mana sorriu apaixonadamente para o companheiro. E Közi percebeu...

Nas próximas horas, o grupo colocou tudo nos eixos. E todo mundo se surpreendeu com a eficiência de Mana... ele estava trabalhando ainda melhor porque estava apaixonado...!

Um lindo brilho de felicidade era visto nos olhos do crossdresser. Todos viam que ele estava assim por causa do Gackt - mas Közi ainda não via aquilo com bons olhos...

Enfim, quando a reunião chegou ao fim, Mana se levantou e tomou a palavra.

- Bem... antes de sairmos, eu gostaria de falar algumas coisas com vocês. Közi, eu peço para que deixe o carro aqui em casa a partir de hoje.

- É...?

- É. Eu preciso dele para levar as coisas até a gravadora e tudo mais... e o Gakuto vai me ajudar nisso.

- Hum... mas ele não mora longe?

Nesta hora, fazendo muita questão de deixar a mão direita numa posição que Közi visse, ele declarou, quase tão sorridente quanto alguém que ganhou na loteria:

- Ele está morando aqui comigo. Fizemos a mudança hoje.

Todo mundo olhou estupefato. Közi rolou os olhos de indignação, mas Mana continuou a falar:

- Sim. Ele está comigo, e caso Kami e Yuki ainda não saibam... é, nós estamos namorando. Eu sei que isso é estranho em relação a alguém que até outro dia dizia não ser gay apesar de se vestir de mulher, mas... enfim, no coração a gente não manda! Eu me enamorei por um homem, e acho que isso, assim como o fato de me travestir, não me faz menos homem. Com ele morando aqui vamos poder trabalhar melhor, ele vai me ajudar a levar as coisas... e não vou precisar marcar reuniões com tanta frequência. Posso falar com vocês pelo celular, e depois confirmar, sem precisarem se deslocar, já que estaremos os dois já juntos o tempo todo. O que acham?

- Peraí, Mana, isso é excluir o resto do grupo! - declarou Közi, quase explodindo de raiva - Se o Gakuto, por ser seu namorado, pode ser integrante da banda 24 horas por dia, e isso nos excluir de reuniões presenciais...! Poxa! Então eu, o Kami e o Yuki - não existimos mais?

- Pensei em fazer isso pela praticidade... mas se os três insistem em fazer reuniões presenciais...

- Eu insisto em fazer sim...! Eu estou nessa parada há quase cinco anos, não vou abdicar do meu direito de participar presencialmente das coisas!

Kami e Yuki se sentiam divididos... mas acabaram concordando com Közi, apenas para "não ficar tão feio".

- E então, Mana...? Cê que dá a palavra final, que é que decide?

- Bem... se todos querem assim, então as reuniões continuarão a ser presenciais. E... bem, creio que por hoje é só. A próxima a gente marca, eu ligo pra todo mundo antes...

- Mana - disse Közi, assim que se levantou - Posso falar com você em particular?

Gackt rolou os olhos. Encrenca de novo não! Mana também não viu bem aquilo tudo.

- Közi... você já causou tumulto o suficiente entre ontem e hoje - declarou Mana - Acho que não precisamos de mais um, certo?

- Hoje, eu prometo - PROMETO - que não vai sair tumulto. Até porque... você sabe... vou conversar com você, não com o Gakuto. E você é meu amigo de longa data... a você eu respeito, mais do que a ele pelo menos.

Mana suspirou, e foi conversar com Közi enfim. Eles se fecharam no mesmo quarto de hóspedes do dia anterior, e sentaram na cama que ali havia. Surpreendentemente, Mana começou a falar... ele, que era tão tímido.

- Közi... eu não sei se percebeu, mas eu e ele - estamos usando alianças. Não é a questão de "estarmos ficando" ou "tendo um caso", como disse ontem. Nós... estamos juntos! Na verdade mais juntos do que muitos casais oficialmente casados...! Közi, ele me ama...! E eu amo ele, então por favor, nos deixe em paz!

- Olha, Mana... nesse aspecto aí do relacionamento eu nem tenho que dar palpite. Você sempre me aceitou loucão, bêbado, maluco, fumante... mesmo você não sendo nenhuma dessas coisas. Então eu nem tenho que me meter na tua vida pessoal. O que eu tenho pra te falar... é que as melodias estão foda, as roupas idem... tudo isso, provavelmnte porque vocês estão "amando". Quer dizer, eu ainda não acredito que o Gakuto esteja amando, mas você está. Pois bem. Tudo isso só teria lados bons - pra banda, eu digo, nem tou entrando em questão de relacionamento - caso eu não achasse que esse cara está simplesmente invadindo a sua vida - e a da banda - em pouquissimo tempo.

Mana fez uma expressão aborrecida.

- Közi...

- Calma, deixa só eu acabar de falar. Em um mês, esse cara tá levando o que a gente demorou mais de quatro anos pra fazer. É, a gente, lá do comecinho, distribuindo panfletos, se fodendo, levando vaia de todo mundo, labutando pra caraca. E esse cara, por ter te dado um tremendo chá de pica, te fez ficar doido. É, doido, e agora você não ve, mas tá colocando tudo nas mãos dele. Carro, gravadora que ele escolhe, tons góticos de fora - e isso ele conseguiu como? Fazendo duas melodias - e te comendo. Além disso, mais nada ele fez!

- Közi, você acha que o Gakuto é um incompetente? Que daqui pra frente ele não vai fazer ainda mais pela banda?

- Não, eu acredito na competência dele. O que quero te dizer... é que você, cego pela paixão, não vê - que ele te dominou por completo. Daqui há pouco ele transforma a banda numa boyband pop xexelenta e você diz que "sim", sorrindo.

- Claro que não! Ora, se relutei tanto em retirar os elementos góticos da banda...! Közi, não me tome por um completo ingênuo!

- Você está sendo ingênuo...

- Eu jamais amaria mais ao Gakuto do que amo à arte que faço!

- Mas está amando já. Qualé, Mana, há dois meses você nem sabia que esse indivíduo existia - e agora já trouxe ele pra sua casa! Você nem deu um tempo pra conhecer o sujeito! E pior que só queria fazer reunião presencial com ele, com a gente seria só por telefone - no mínimo pra dar a bunda pra ele mais em paz, né? Qualé, Mana! Eu sou macaco velho nessa vida, você tá se ferrando, dando tudo pra ele - não só a bunda - e daqui há pouco esse cara já dominou toda a tua vida, todo o teu trabalho, tudo!

- Közi, já chega. Já chega! Se ele não me assumisse seria um "comedor", como disse ontem; se assumisse, como assumiu, seria um aproveitador? Sempre o problema é ele? Não tem como não ter problema?

- Eu tô te falando como alguém de fora, alguém sábio! Ele está abusando de você, porque viu muita grana na jogada - e claro, um traveco gostosinho pra ele papar. Mas a parte do "gostosinho" é até menos relevante - o que eu vejo nele é amor pela grana, muito mais que pelo seu traseiro, se quer saber.

Mana se impacientou, e já ia saindo de sala, quando o amigo o tomou pelo braço.

- Agora você ainda está muito cego, Mana. Mas logo você verá... que eu falo a verdade. E, cara... uma aliancinha e morar junto não significam compromisso e amor. Essa aliancinha de prata apenas significa que ele pode ser teu gigolô 24 horas por dia - mas não garante amor. Entendeu? Agora você não entende, mas um dia você vai lembrar do que eu te falo.

Injuriado, Mana se desfez do apertão que o colega lhe fazia no braço, e foi para a sala de estar sem dizer mais uma única palavra a ele. Közi ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, sentado na cama, cismando... enfim suspirou e levantou, dizendo de si para si:

- É assim mesmo! Ele só vai ver na hora certa. Pois bem!

Saiu do quarto e foi ter com Yuki e Kami. Eles teriam que voltar pra casa de ônibus... dado que o carro ia ficar lá, na casa de Mana.

- É isso, Mana. Vamos lá... - disse Yuki, seguido por Kami. O líder da banda sorriu a eles e gentilmente lhes abriu a porta de sua casa, mas quando Közi saiu da casa, Mana sequer lhe olhou no rosto. Como ele pensava, que podia insultá-lo assim em sua própria casa...! Mesmo depois de todo o compromisso que ele havia assumido com Gackt!

Após fechar a porta, o vocalista abraçou-o pela cintura, beijando de leve seus lábios.

- E então, Mana... hoje foi um dia cheio, não...?

- Foi sim, ma chérrie... foi sim. E não espere sossego nos próximos dias...! Vamos ter de trabalhar bastante, pois logo logo... caso a gravadora aceite nosso projeto... teremos muito mais trabalho!

- Sim... teremos sim... o melhor momento de nossas vidas está por vir!

Mana sorriu, encantado, e beijou o amante, subindo com ele para o quarto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Realmente, os dias seguintes foram atribulados. Dedicado ao trabalho como era, Mana quis terminar as melodias de todas as músicas nos três dias seguintes. Gackt colocou a cachola pra pensar, e conseguiu compor coisas ainda mais lindas do que as primeiras duas melodias que mostrara ao grupo naquele dia. Como ele entendia de teoria musical, ao contrário de Mana, ele conseguia colocar as coisas no papel de forma mais "palpável". Logo, todas as escalas estavam prontas - do baixo, da bateria, das guitarras... Mana insistia em deixá-las como "guitarras gêmeas", apesar da insistência de Gackt em colocá-las da forma tradicional.

- Eu nunca coloquei guitarras de forma tradicional - teimou Mana, mantendo-se firme em sua resolução - Eu as coloco gêmeas porque acho que dá mais força à música.

- Mas, amour... isso você colocou na adolescência... a gente muda!

Mana lembrou do que dissera Közi no dia anterior... de Gackt tentar dominar a sua vida através da influência que exercia sobre ele... e negou veementemente.

- Eu manterei as guitarras gêmeas. Não adianta! É assim que a banda começou - é assim que ela vai terminar!

O olhar vítreo e decidido do guitarrista fez com que Gackt se surpreendesse. Afinal, ele parecia tão entregue nos outros dias... tirara os tons góticos, colocara cores... que ele pensou que as guitarras gêmeas seriam apenas mais um mero detalhe.

Mas não... Mana amava a guitarra desde a adolescência. Mana saíra da casa dos pais para poder amar a guitarra em paz. Mana amaria a guitarra lealmente por anos e anos, até bem depois do fim do romance dele com Gackt - e ele, o próprio, pensara que poderia superar esse sublime amor... ledo engano.

- OK, Mana... foi só uma sugestão.

Desfazendo um pouco o semblante pesado, o crossdresser tomou algumas outras escalas... observou... e enfim decidiu que estava na hora de gravar os demos que serviriam de amostra para a Nippon Columbia.

Chamou a todos novamente, para mostrar como ficaram as escalas. Realmente, o trabalho ficara magnífico... e todos, até mesmo Közi, que estava "virado" com Gackt e consequentemente com Mana, acharam que deveriam gravar os novos demos baseados naquelas escalas.

Mana decidiu gravar apenas algumas músicas... duas ou três, pois o projeto ainda não fora aprovado e, portanto, não poderiam dispendiar energia gravando algo por inteiro sem aprovação.

Assim foi. As primeiras músicas foram gravadas na gravadora independente de Mana, e em breve enviadas para o produtor da Nippon Columbia. Mana tomou a Gackt como seu "choffer" oficial, e volta e meia lhe mandava levar e trazer coisas. Gackt até gostava daquilo, pois assim passava algum tempo longe do tremendo apego do crossdresser... e podia enfim respirar um pouco. E de noite, claro... quando voltava para casa, era recebido pelos braços tépidos e brancos do amigo... o qual o amava com cada vez mais dedicação. Enfim, ao menos com a parte boa ele ficava...

Enquanto "respirava", pensava... no que fazer. Caso a banda fosse aprovada pela Nippon Columbia, dava um jeito de ficar... caso não fosse, saía. É, saía, que ele não ia ficar por pouco dinheiro numa banda tão frescurenta - e ainda mais com toda aquela paixonite quase insuportável de Mana. Mas se desse grana... ele daria um jeito. É, porque também não era assim... ele sem dinheiro não ia a lugar algum. E já que se enfiara naquilo de música...

Enfim. O dia-a-dia sendo corrido, ao menos ele se distraía com o trabalho. E realmente, quando levou tudo já pronto pra gravadora, até mesmo eles se surpreenderam com a rapidez com a qual eles agiram. Agora... só restava esperar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas dois dias após as entregas das amostras, quando Gackt já não aguentava o modo "needy" de atenção do amante... a gravadora ligou. Foi Mana quem atendeu...

- Alô? Ah, sim... obrigado. Sim, sim... não, o que é isso, eu faço o que posso. Que dia? Sim... vamos sim... mas, todos têm de estar presentes? Ah, sei. Sei. Eu falo sim. Eu falo. De nada, agradeço eu. Até.

Ele desligou o telefone, com uma expressão entre assombrada e estranha, e Gackt o interpelou:

- E aí...? O que o cara disse?

- Ele... disse que achou o trabalho maravilhoso... me elogiou muito... e falou que amanhã a gente, nós cinco, iremos lá pra assinar contrato.

Mana não sabia se se sentia bem ou mal... pois em seu íntimo sabia... que a gravadora mudaria a banda para sempre.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Após ouvir a resposta do amante, Gackt o abraçou efusivamente. Como Mana era magro, até mesmo o rodopiou pela sala!

- Você conseguiu! Oh, Mana, nós somos major agora...!

- É... eu sei.

O olhar pungente do companheiro fez com que Gackt não entendesse tudo aquilo...!

- Mana, você não está feliz...? A gente foi aprovado...!

- É... e eu não sei o que será da banda a partir de então.

- Poxa, vai ser um sucesso, aposto! É, vamos estourar! Todo mundo diz que com patrocínio é outra coisa!

- Eu sei... mas, talvez por ser mais desapegado dessas coisas... eu não dê tanta bola assim ao dinheiro.

- Mas cara, não é só questão de dinheiro...! É de tudo, a gente vai se fazer, você vai ver...!

Para tentar conformar o amante em relação a si mesmo, Mana sorriu esmaecidamente, e lhe respondeu de maneira apaziguadora:

- Tudo bem... acho que é a minha mania de não querer se expor. Eu vou avisar os outros... que amanhã teremos de assinar contrato. Sim?

- Sim... oh, e fique feliz! Pois eu estou, e muito...!

De fato, Gackt se pegou pensando em como tudo ia deslanchar dali para frente... e pensou em como fazer sua voz ficar o melhor possível para tanto. Sim... ele ia, finalmente, mostrar a todos do que era capaz!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mana de pronto avisou a todos da banda que o contrato deveria ser assinado no dia marcado. Todos ficaram contentes - até mesmo Közi, o qual criticara tanto a indicação. Afinal... uma banda major seria bem mais reconhecida. Apenas teriam de tomar cuidado com as imposições da midia... pois elas seriam fortes caso eles fizessem muito sucesso.

No dia combinado, lá foram todos para a casa de Mana. Vestiam-se de maneira chocante, mesmo para assinar ao contrato...! Todos achariam um barato, inclusive lá mesmo, na gravadora.

Gackt levou todos no carro da banda. Mana o acompanhou no assento do acompanhante, e nessa hora ele tinha orgulho de exibi-lo... de boca fechada porém lindo, todos pensando que era sua mulher ali. E os outros três, tinham de se espremer nos bancos de trás. Houve uma pequena dificuldade em relação ao cabelo enorme de Kami, o qual cismou em se enroscar no cinto de segurança... mas logo tudo se resolveu.

Ao chegarem, Mana estava claramente nervoso. Chamou Gackt de lado antes de entrarem...

- Gakuto... por favor, deixe que eu o use como porta-voz outra vez... isso... me deixa... muito ansioso.

Era um momento decisivo na vida artística de Mana, e ele... que dava tanto valor para a sua arte e também literalmente comia por causa dela, tinha razões para estar tão preocupado.

- Tudo bem... amour... eu faço isso sim.

- Obrigado!

Mana sorriu, o primeiro sorriso do dia... mas assim que foram recebidos, fechou o cenho de novo. Todos se surpreendiam em como ele parecia uma linda e perfeita boneca de porcelana quando não falava... ninguém poderia sequer crer que ele era homem se não falasse.

O produtor cumprimentou a todos, e em seguida começou a falar.

- Pois bem. O projeto de vocês foi aprovado, e agora, somente precisamos entrar de acordo numa proposta, sim? Dêem uma olhada no que temos a oferecer.

Mana, que era o líder da banda, tomou a proposta em mãos. Chamou a Közi para ler junto consigo, dado que eram eles os fundadores oficiais da banda... mas o outro deixou pra lá, "Você que entende de gerenciar grana, Mana, eu vivo devendo pra geral, gasto mais em cigarro que em comida, sou um idiota pra isso e pra muito mais... então, cara, o que você decicir, por mim, tá decidido".

Mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois com sua negativa, ele foi pedir auxílio e opinião para Gackt...

E não é que o vocalista olhou tudo aquilo assombrado? Nunca, nunca havia visto tanta grana na frente. E Mana também não. Caso assinassem aquele contrato e recebessem a porcentagem estipulada, não dava só pra cada um ter um carro cada, mas também pra muito mais...

Gackt teve de segurar a impaciência e a euforia por aquilo. Céus...! E ele, que dias atrás estava devendo aluguel atrasado...! Que sorte grande havia tirado!

- Gakuto... - sussurrou o amante em seu ouvido - O que... o que acha disso aqui...?

- Bem, Mana... eu acho excelente! Até pelo número de shows e tudo... é magnífico! Por que não aceita...?

- Eu... eu aceito. Pode dizer pra ele.

O cantor sorriu, e disse ao produtor:

- Nós aceitamos a sua proposta.

- Pois bem... agora, cada um leia bem a sua cópia do contrato, e assinem caso estejam de acordo. OK?

Eles fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça. A seguir, passaram algum tempo lendo... e quando Közi viu o valor, nem acreditou!

- Caaaaaaaaaaaara, o povo que dividia até carro comigo¹ quando saí da casa dos meus pais nem vai acreditar!

- Silêncio, Közi! - era a voz de Gackt que clamava por decoro - Poxa, não é por ter sido punk que vai ser escrachado até aqui!

- Eu sou punk, meu chapa... não é a idade adulta que vai me tirar isso do sangue!

- Chega... não briguem aqui - interveio Mana, falando baixo para que mais ninguém escutasse.

Logo após ler tudo (e de Közi perguntar umas mil vezes a mesma coisa para um irritado Yuki), todos assinaram. O produtor olhou... e se sentiu satisfeito também.

- Bem, rapazes... espero que nossa parceria possa dar certo.

- Vai dar! - exclamou Közi, em seu entusiasmo natural. Yuki e Kami se perguntavam se ele não havia mesmo bebido antes de ir até lá...

- Assim espero! Mas... precisamos manter contato, senhor Mana... - e era realmente muito difícil de chamar Mana de "senhor", mas ele conseguia manter a linha - para combinarmos como fazer a promoção, tudo...

Mana simplesmente acenou a ele, e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu...

Quando todos foram embora, Közi saiu na rua e, sem cerimõnia alguma, gritou:

- UHUUUUUUUUUUUUU RAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, agora a gente deslancha!

- Mas não era você, Közi, quem tinha medo de a abnda se perder por causa de gravadora grande...? - interveio Mana.

- Ah, cara... mas pensa bem, ao menos eles aceitaram o projeto do jeito que tu mandou! Então não se perdeu, melhor assim!

- É a grana que foi alta e mexeu com a cabeça dele... - sussurrou Gackt ao amante, mas o outro escutou.

- Eu não, não sou como você...!

- Já chega! - Mana teve de intervir de novo - Se forem brigar de cinco em cinco minutos, sendo que sequer um único show fizemos com Gackt sendo nosso vocalista... nem sei o que será de nós se continuarmos assim!

Ambos silenciaram, mas tanto no olhar de Közi quanto no olhar de Gackt, via-se uma animosidade crescente um pelo outro. E Mana no meio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos próximos dias, a gravadora ligou várias vezes, e Mana teve muito trabalho a fazer. Gackt também, é claro, mas Mana gostava de centralizar as coisas nele mesmo. A banda começou a se reunir uma vez na semana para colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares, aparar as arestas... e enfim começaram a gravar. As roupas também foram feitas... e logo eles se apresentariam.

Mana, pra variar, ficou nervoso...

- É incrível, Gakuto... é incrível como eu simplesmente não ligo de trabalhar tanto, ou de me vestir de mulher... mas antes das apresentações eu fico terrivelmente nervoso...!

- Sei... e quando se apresenta deve ser uma coisa maravilhosa...!

- Ah, sim... eu até esqueço do que se passa a meu redor, só vivo praquele momento, mas o pior é o antes...

- Sei. Igualzinho no sexo, hun?

- Safadinho...! Mas veja, eu acho melhor não fazermos sexo logo antes do show... precisamos economizar energia pra isso...!

- Ah... então vamos aproveitar agora, que ainda não está tão perto!

Mana sorriu, e enlaçou o pescoço do amante... quando ele, em vez de já adiantar as coisas para sexo de fato, tomou um outro assunto em pauta...

- Mana... eu fico pensando... depois desse show, vamos receber um bom dinheiro...

- Bom dinheiro...? Eu nunca vi tanta grana na minha vida, Gakuto...! Quando fazíamos as coisas de maneira independente era tudo muito mais modesto...

- Sim... se você não viu, imagine eu, que saí desempregado da casa dos pais... pois bem, Mana-chan... eu queria te devolver o dinheiro que me pagou dos aluguéis, e também... e também te dar alguma quantia por estar aqui na sua casa.

- Oh, não...! Gakuto, você não ficou aqui de graça...! Você trabalhou comigo, compõs comigo, levou as roupas pra fazer, dirigiu o carro as vezes pra cinco lugares diferentes no mesmo dia... Gakuto, não tem o que me dever...!

- Eu vou receber por isso. Mas a sua casa...! Não é albergue! Nunca quis ocupar os outros assim...

- Ma chérrie, o que está acontecendo com sua mente...? Eu sou... eu sou seu companheiro, seu consorte, eu quero ficar com você...! Não sou "os outros", mon amour...

- Oh, Mana...!

- Falando assim até parece que algum dia eu me mostrei incomodado por ter você aqui em casa...! Quando é o que eu mais quero! Nunca antes fui tão feliz...

- Eu sei... mas mesmo assim me sinto em dívida para com você.

- Não se sinta...! Mon amour... não se sinta.

Gakuto, de fato, se sentia mal com aquilo tudo. Afinal, com o contrato assinado e tudo andando de acordo, tudo que ele mais desejava... era zarpar de novo para uma casa só sua. Era certo que adorava ainda o sexo com Mana... mas aquele período de descobertas, de fascínio que a virgindade dele, e logo em seguida a sua inexperiência, lhe suscitavam... havia passado. O sexo ainda era fenomenal e muito frequente, mas aquilo... aquilo, de abraços tão lânguidos, de querer ficar junto até na hora de buscar coisas ou fazer entregas... de ficar quase 24h do dia juntos, sem parar...!

Aquilo estava entediando Gackt. Além do mais, ele, apesar de ter sua cama bem preenchida com um Mana bem disposto ao sexo todas as noites (e de fato o crossdresser estava aprendendo muito bem tudo que Gackt lhe ensinava em relação àquilo), pensava... em algo novo. Poxa, um cara que deixara de ser virgem aos dezesseis anos, que aos dezessete caíra na esparrela de somente aceitar sexo casual...! Já estava há dois meses comendo só o Mana...! E de qualquer forma, um homem. Um homem, poxa, um homem, por mais lindo e magnífico que fosse...! Era homem!

Cansava às vezes não ter uma boa xota. E um bom par de peitos pra fazer uma espanhola. E a voz...! Céus, a voz de Mana era terrivelmente grossa para aquela aparência tão fina...! E as pernas...! Quase não tinha pernas, que horror! Queria um bom par de coxas também, ora... a elegância e a dedicação de Mana não supriam a necessidade que ele sentia de ter um sinuoso corpo de mulher em seus braços...

E claro... tudo foi esfriando, se tornando monótono... e ele já não tinha mais o mesmo entusiasmo do começo. Mana percebia... que as expressões de tratamento, tão doces no começo, como "ma chérrie", "amour" ou "ma fleur" já não saíam mais dos lábios dele. Gackt o tratava como amigo... e não como namorado. E mais de uma vez... ele vira a mão de Gackt sem aliança.

Começou a se sentir triste... e a descarregar tudo no trabalho. Trabalhava dia e noite sem descanso, apenas parando para comer, dormir e tomar banho. Por um lado tudo saía mais rápido, porém por outro... as olheiras cresciam, ele tinha de disfarçá-las com cada vez mais pancake... e o seu peso, que já era pouco, despencava ainda mais.

Um belo dia, Közi brincara com ele, como velhos amigos que eram:

- Aí, Mana, vê se dá uma engordadinha pra apresentação hein! Assim vão achar que tu tá ganhando mal com a banda, e passando fome! Hahahahahaha! Ah, brincadeira, cara... mas me diz, o que te fez perder mais peso ainda? Tá anoréxico, cara?

- Ah, não... mas Közi... eu acho... que você tinha razão.

- Em relação ao Gakuto...?

- Sim...! Oh Közi, eu temo... eu temo que ele já não me ame mais...!

- Quer que eu te diga a verdade? Ele nunca te amou. E não, esse corpinho não merece sofrer por causa de um coiso como ele! Anda, cara, vamos fazer um puta show! Sinta-se triunfante, é o seu momento! Esquece esse cara, anda!

- É... é difícil, Közi, mas eu vou dar tempo ao tempo... para que... para que eu possa refletir sobre... sobre ele.

- Cê quem sabe. Cê viu né, que daquele dia pra cá, que devem estar fazendo uns dois meses... eu nem disse mais nada, né? Eu disse que você ia perceber com o tempo. E é isso que vai acontecer.

Tentando animar o amigo, Közi deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas e se ofereceu para que tomassem uma cerveja juntos. Mana aceitou, mas nem a cerveja... nem ela poderia fazê-lo esquecer tão cedo assim o descaso de Gackt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo chegou o dia da apresentação. Mana tomou muito chá calmante, se concentrou, tentou meditar... e enfim falou para Gackt que era hora de irem.

Foram. Com horas de antecedência, pois Mana ia querer arrumar tudo e fazer concentração muito antes.

Quando chegaram, lá já estavam os três integrantes restantes da banda. Eles viam que Mana estava claramente nervoso... e Közi tentou acalmá-lo.

- Aí, cara... pensa no seguinte, em todos os anos em que a gente labutou pra estar aqui... que hoje é a sua recompensa... pensa nisso, cara!

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente, mas um gosto amargo ainda invadia a sua boca. Ele não sabia se era só nervoso...

Em breve começaram a se arrumar, dado que as roupas eram realmente bem complexas, e demandavam um tempo considerável. Mana fechou-se num camarim particular, sem querer ser incomodado... nem por Gackt, nem por Közi, que eram de longe os mais íntimos dele.

De repente, o nervoso começou a passar. A sua verve criativa aflorou de uma hora para outra e, como se nem fosse aquele rapaz tímido que sempre fora, tomou as roupas, vestiu com esmero... e tomou a maquiagem.

Nestas horas, ele se sentia como se seu rosto fosse uma folha em branco, e a caixa de maquiagens, sua paleta. Fazia mais de um ano que não se apresentava, então tinha de ser algo especial. Um ano atrás... ele ainda não conhecia Gackt, nem sonhava em namorar alguém... enfim, se não fosse Gackt ele estaria naquela "assexualidade" até então...!

E aquilo, fora bom afinal...? Ele descobrira o sexo e gostara, sim, mas definitivamente não podia se dizer como um "viciado" em tal. Não... ele gostava, mas prezava ainda mais os relacionamentos... coisa que não parecia ter com Gackt. Ele, que no começo se encantara tanto com a figura do cantor... de repente viu tudo pelos olhos da racionalidade. Ele, Gackt, se encantara com sua virgindade... e como essa mesma virgindade podia coexistir com a beleza que, ele sabia, tinha de sobra.

E depois daquela conquista... ele enfim se sentira enfastiado. Ora, e ele, que inclusive trouxera o amante para morar em sua casa...! E agora ele queria sair, e... por que? Por que aquele desinteresse, se ele fizera de tudo por si...?

Enfim, apalpou seu peito. Sem seios... sua voz de homem... seu membro... enfim, ele era homem! E Gakuto sabia muito bem disso... mas...! Por que o enganara enfim?

Lembrou das palavras de Közi. Lembrou das lágrimas dele. Lembrou, inclusive, da relutância de Gackt em aceitar um namoro firme. Ora...! E de fato, ele não lhe chamava de "seu namorado". Era só aquele palavriado em francês! E sempre expressões femininas, como "minha boneca", "minha dama"... que era aquilo? Ele tinha sim uma mulher dentro de si... porém, tinha também um homem!

Pensou enfim... que Gackt não lhe enganara. Ele sempre fora muito claro - dissera que lhe daria uma primeira vez decente, porém nunca lhe prometera um relacionamento amoroso! E agora... estava talvez com pena de si, com pena de terminar... e até falara daquilo, de pagar algo para compensar o periodo em que ficara em sua casa...! É claro, ele queria sair de lá!

Tudo veio num clarão, enquanto ele se maquiava. E de repente, reparou na maquiagem obscura que fizera, mesmo em tons de azul...

Saiu do camarim, pronto enfim. Apenas precisava revisar alguns acordes da guitarra... e enfim estaria pronto. Os demais também fizeram bem seus trabalhos, e já estavam prontos pra entrar.

Mana, mesmo tendo feito uma abstração no camarim sobre tudo que vivera com Gackt nos últimos meses, reparou em como ele estava lindo... e suspirou afinal.

"Por que...? Por que ele não pode me amar do jeito que eu sou?"

Antes que pudesse divagar mais a respeito daquilo, Közi veio cumprimentá-lo. Sorriu ao velho amigo dos tempos de fim de adolescência, e o abraçou.

- É isso aí, cara! Vamos entrar naquele negócio e botar pra quebrar!

Mana sorriu, e o abraçou de volta. Közi... sempre maluco, sempre desbocado, mas sempre seu amigo.

Logo, todos se reuniram, se abraçaram e se postaram para entrar. Naquela hora, o nervosismo de Mana sumiu. E quando entraram... após mais de um ano, viram que a platéia estava... lotada. O público não o havia esquecido...!

Agora bastava ver se aceitariam a Gackt... pois afinal, um vocalista não deixa de ser um frontman.

Ainda estava escuro. Gackt abriria o show, falando algo no microfone. Após isso, alguns acordes clássicos e... as guitarras começaram a tocar.

Foi enlouquecedor para Mana. Aquilo era sua vida, era seu sangue, era sua razão de viver. Quando seus dedos tocaram nas cordas da guitarra, ele se sentiu energizado, novo, forte como nunca.

E a voz de Gackt apareceu. E a voz de gackt cantou os anseios de Mana pela vida, pelo encontro de seu self, por tudo. E a platéia foi ao delirio, porque Gackt era realmente lindo... e porque a voz dele era realmente ímpar. Ao casar sua voz com a guitarra que tocava, era como se vivenciasse... um orgasmo, ali mesmo, no palco. E com a vantagem de ser um longuissimo orgasmo, de mais de uma hora de duração.

Ali, com sua música sendo interpretada pelo homem a quem entregara seu coração e sua alma, Mana se sentiu um Deus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o show, todos estavam em êxtase. Tanto que entraram no camarim em silêncio completo, de tão estarrecidos que estavam.

Közi, pra variar, fora o primeiro a se manifestar de forma efetiva:

- Caaaaaaaaraaaaaaaalho meu, que porra foi aquelaaaaa? O povo veio, meu, o povo veio, não tô nem acreditando, a gente tava fora da cena há mais de um ano...! E as melodias, e os acordes, e tudo...! O que foi aquilo?

Todos sorriram. E riram, numa reação extraordinariamente conjunta. Abraçaram-se em fraternidade. Até mesmo Gackt e Közi, brigados como estavam.

Já a Mana, Közi abraçou longamente. Afinal, tudo começara com os dois...

- Aí, Mana! Foi foda hein! Pô, cara, depois dessa o album vai vender que nem água, quero nem ver!

O crossdresser sorria... mas pensava mesmo se aquilo, ou seja, a venda massiva dos CDs e tudo... e os próximos shows... se isso lhe traria alegria de fato.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na vida real, Közi saiu de casa sem dinheiro algum (doido desde aquela época...) e dormiu por meses num carro com alguns amigos, com os quais viera da sua cidade natal paraTokyo. _

_Nota da autora: na verdade Malice Mizer só se tornou major em 1997, porém... tive de dar uma incrementada!_


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Após o estupendo show, com vendagem de ingressos acima da média, a gravadora os procurou para que o CD enfim fosse lançado. E foi... "Voyage - sans retour". Em francês, como sempre.

Mana ouvia e re-ouvia os audios originais... não pelo trabalho, mas pra ficar ouvindo a voz de Gackt ali. E enfim... ficou pensando o que fazer com ele. A paixão enfim o deixara pensar, e ele vira... que o que vivia com o cantor não era, exatamente, o que ele esperava.

Gackt também estava pensando num modo de "vazar" daquilo. Só que a situação era delicada, porque Mana era seu "patrão". Era o dono da banda, e tudo que ele fizesse para desagradar ao crossdresser poderia acarretar em algo ruim.

Tentou começar assim que receberam o cachê pelo primeiro show. O dinheiro era bem legal...! Mesmo sendo em porcentagem e dividido entre os cinco, dava pra ajustar as contas com o Mana e ainda por cima começar a pensar a procurar um lugar novo. Isso sem contar as roupas bonitas, as mulheres... aquilo tudo só estava começando!

Enfim. Quando Gackt recebeu, deixou que ainda se passassem dois dias. E após isso pensou que era a hora de abordar o assunto com Mana.

Fora num dia comum, num café da manhã, enquanto eles estavam comendo...

- Ei, Mana...

- Sim?

- Está contente com a repercussão do show...?

- Ah, sim... estou sim. Mas ainda fico meio receoso, por ser gravadora grande...

- Eu te entendo. Mas vem cá, Mana... agora que eu recebi... você não acha que eu devo te devolver o dinheiro que pagou ao senhor Yamashiro, há cerca de dois meses atrás?

O guitarrista parou de comer naquela mesma hora. O desgosto era lido claramente em seus olhos, os quais ainda estavam sem lentes e, portanto, eram negros. Como sua alma.

- Gakuto... quantas e quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que não me deve nada?

- Mana...!

- Você quer sair da minha casa. Não é? Por que? O que se dá em seu espírito para tal? O que eu te fiz de errado, Gakuto?

- Nada...! Mana, eu só quero devolver o dinheiro...!

- É a ex, não é...? É a ex, a danada da ex...! Você ainda a ama, não consegue esquecê-la, e por isso não consegue amar ninguém! Nem mesmo... a mim!

- Mana...!

- E a aliança que eu te dei...? Não a usa mais?

- Aquilo aperta meu dedo, Mana...! Você sabe que seus dedos são muito mais finos que os meus, logo...

- Logo, você a tira... porque o suposto compromisso que tinha comigo... na verdade não importa. Na verdade não existe.

- Mana...! Não diga bobagens!

- Közi estava certo. Nós estávamos - e estamos - ficando, tendo um caso, umas transas e nada mais. E além disso, você se aproveitou do fato de eu ser generoso e ter oferecido a casa... mas agora se sente em dívida - porque só veio para cá porque não tinha nem onde morar, nem dinheiro pra pagar.

- Mana...!

Era impressionante em como ele conseguia ver tudo. No começo tão apaixonado, e depois... simplesmente adivinhara tudo. E agora...? Que fazer, que dizer, se era tudo verdade?

Nos segundos seguintes, no entanto, Mana teve uma reação completamente carente e teatral, como tinha logo no comecinho do relacionamento. Pendurou-se no pescoço de Gackt, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas que cismavam em não cair... e praticamente lhe implorou para que não o deixasse.

- Oh, Gakuto...! Você não pode me deixar, não pode...! Fique comigo, por favor...! Você é o amor que eu escolhi pra mim, depois de tantos anos de espera...! Não é possível que tudo vá acabar assim!

Gackt, o qual já havia pensado naquela deixa pra romper de vez o "relacionamento" (que, enfim, só existira na mente de Mana), ficou surpreso com aquela reação. E enfim sentiu pena... ele era apenas um crossdresser carinhoso, romântico, carente e infantil... não combinava em nada consigo, porém... era uma boa pessoa, e o ajudara em horas difíceis.

- Mana...

- Oh, Gakuto, diga, que fica...!

- Tudo bem, ma fleur... eu fico.

- Fica mesmo...?

- Fico...! Eu... só queria não me sentir um peso pra você.

- Nunca, nunca será um peso...! Coloque a aliança de volta, sim...? Por favor...!

Vendo que não tinha escapatória, o cantor recolocou a aliança... e deu um beijo nos lábios do amante.

- Gakuto - continuou Mana, ainda em seu idilio de "diva" - Hoje à noite... eu quero te provar que sou a criatura mais desejável pra você. É, eu. Não importa... se você teve ex, se você teve muitas mulheres... eu ficarei marcado para você, para o resto de sua vida!

- E... o que vai fazer?

- Você precisa sair hoje, não...? Para confirmar o portfolio do CD com a Nippon Columbia?

- Sim...

- Pois volte... volte às dez da noite, no máximo...! E eu lhe darei a melhor noite de sexo da sua vida...!

Em seguida, Mana beijou enlouquecidamente os lábios do companheiro, quase engolindo-o. Gackt se surpreendeu, porque ele costumava ser bem mais tímido do que aquilo, mesmo quando se amavam... pois parecia gostar do papel da "moça recatada" quase sempre. Só que ocasiões como aquelas, e aquela outra, a do canapé... mostravam que Mana tinha em si algo... que nem ele mesmo podia controlar direito. E que fazia de si uma pessoa de opostos misturados num único corpo.

Após largá-lo, Mana respirou em grandes haustos... e continuou falando:

- Você verá, amour...! Eu posso ser o que for, mas serei sempre o melhor pra você...!

- Ah... tudo bem, Mana...! Tudo bem. Não fique assim, ma chérrie... não fique. Tá bem?

Mana sorriu, e em seguida subiu ao quarto... pensando em que roupa escolher para a noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquele mesmo dia, apenas algumas horas depois da pequena discussão, Gackt saiu à rua para, enfim, confirmar o portfólio com a gravadora. E ficou pensando... que devia, lá no comecinho, ter deixado Mana em paz! Ora, se ele era tão tímido, jamais tomaria a iniciativa consigo...! E agora... lá estava ele, preso àquilo, sem saber o que fazer!

De um lado, o terrível apego... somado à desconfiança. Do outro... os shows que começavam a bombar e a dar dinheiro, mas de que adiantava o dinheiro se ainda estava com ele?

Enfim... teria a tal noite de sexo, porém... após ela, tentaria dar um jeito... de sair daquilo, oras! Mas sem prejudicar a carreira...? Difícil!

Entrou na produtora e apresentou a confirmação do portfólio do álbum. E ainda brincaram com ele, pra não sair mais às ruas sozinho, pois em breve seria famoso...

Foi aí que a ficha de Gackt começou a cair. Muito mais que um trabalho, aquilo o deixaria no topo...! E é claro... ele, sendo vocalista, seria o que teria mais visibilidade! Logo, poderia ter um nome sólido até então!

Mas... esperaria até então? Será que demoraria muito...? Já pensou, um ano ou mais saindo só com o Mana? E naquele "casamento" furado, por Deus...!

Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar...

- Gakuto! Nossa, você por aqui?

Ele olhou... e viu uma conhecida dos tempos da escola. Aiko. Oh céus, Aiko...! E bem naquele momento...!

- Aiko...! Como está?

- Estou bem, e você? Cara, como andou sumido! Tá bonitão hein, com mais cara de homem!

O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente. Enfim... ela também estava melhor ainda. E reparou bem... que os peitos estavam ainda maiores.

- Aiko, desculpe eu te perguntar, mas... você colocou silicone?

- Coloquei, né... se a genética não ajuda, a gente dá um jeito de outras formas!

Ambos riram.

- Vem cá, Gakuto, por que a gente não vai para algum café, alguma coisa, pra relembrar os velhos tempos de escola, hein?

- OK, pode ser...

Gackt olhou no relógio, e viu... eram ainda cinco da tarde. Até as dez, que era a tal da "noite de sexo" que Mana estava pensando em preparar pra ele, ainda tinha chão...! Eles podiam conversar e, quem sabe, até fazer algo a mais...

Acompanhou-a até uma cafeteria ali perto. Pediram alguma coisinha pra beber, e logo a conversa foi engatilhada:

- E aí, cara, o que tá fazendo da vida?

- Ahn... trabalhando com música.

- Música? - repetiu ela, divertida - Ou vai ficar famoso, ou vai morrer pobre...

- Que nada... já temos uma gravadora, a coisa está andando...

- Sorte pra vocês! Não vai esquecer dos amigos quando ficar famoso, hein...!

- Claro que não! E você, Aiko...? Que tem feito da vida? Casou, teve filhos...?

A moça riu com gosto!

- Qual é, Gakuto! Só tenho vinte e dois anos, as mulheres hoje em dia não pensam em casar tão cedo... eu hein, na verdade sequer penso em casar! Quando eu estiver, assim, lá com uns trinta anos, quem sabe um filho... mas vai ser produção independente...! Eu hein, marido...! Vida com marido é um inferno, eu hein!

- E nem... morou junto com ninguém?

- Eu não! - dizia ela enfaticamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e balançando os longos cabelos lisos, tingidos de cor amarronzada - Eu adoro sair, namorar até vai... mas compromisso? Eu hein, amo minha liberdade!

No íntimo, Gackt concordava plenamente com ela... e o dilema em que vivia somente reforçava essa concordância!

- E você, Gakuto...? Casou, teve filhos...?

O tom de voz dela era, obviamente, irônico. Ele sorriu.

- Não, Aiko! Mas... estou com uma pessoa...

- E você, que naquela época dizia que jamais arrumaria outra namorada, pra não sofrer igual...!

- É verdade. Mas... acabei conhecendo uma... moça... e acabei indo morar com ela.

- Quem diria...! Foi morar mesmo, de mala e cuia?

- Sim, fui sim.

- E essa aliancinha prateada? É de compromisso?

Gackt reparou em suas mãos. A aliança... ainda estava ali! Suspirou pesadamente, e enfim respondeu:

- É, sim. Ela... que cismou de me dar.

Aiko fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Huuuuuuuum! Tá sério o moço agora! Vai casar?

- Ah, não... na verdade, Aiko, como você não a conhece, posso até ser mais sincero com você... ela... é muito, muito apegada!

- Oh, céus... gente apegada é horrível!

- E quer atenção 24 horas por dia...! Na verdade ela é uma mulher muito carente.

- E por que aceitou ficar com ela nessas condições...?

- Porque... ah, veja, Aiko... ela... a seu modo... é uma pessoa fascinante. Se arruma muito bem, é talentosa... e quando eu a conheci... ela era virgem.

A japonesa deu uma gargalhada, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

- Qual é, Gakuto! Só porque tirou a virgindade dela, não significa que deve ficar o resto da vida com a criatura!

- E nem pretendo! Mas veja... ela... era virgem numa idade em que as pessoas não costumam mais ser. E é linda! Aquilo me fascinou, entende...?

- Sei... quis conquistar a primeira vez dela, só que ela gamou...

- Exatamente! Ela gamou, logo me chamou pra morar junto...

- Mulheres que esperam demais pra perder a virgindade são assim mesmo. Não devia ter feito isso, Gakuto...

- É, eu sei, mas ela era tão... apetecível! E eu a conquistei... só que agora ela me quer mais do que tudo, e eu...!

- Está enjoado...

- É! Não exatamente "enjoado", ela ainda é muito linda, e eu gosto dela na cama, mas... veja, eu estou com ela há dois meses. Dois meses, Aiko! Você sabe muito bem que depois da... da minha primeira namorada... eu nunca tive nada além de sexo casual.

- É verdade... e fui eu quem te introduziu nesse mundo, lembra...? Eu dizia a você: "Qual é, cara, esquece essazinha..."

- Sim, Aiko. Você... foi a primeira mulher com quem eu transei em sexo casual. Depois disso, tive muitas outras...

- E fez muito bem...

- Sim. Só que... entende, depois que comecei a sair com você, nunca fiquei mais de uma semana saindo com a mesma pessoa. Algumas - muitas na verdade - foram uma noite só. E essa...! Dois meses só comendo ela, Aiko!

- Credo, Gakuto... espere fazer isso quando tiver uns quarenta anos, assim...! Agora ainda não, você tem muito que aproveitar, muito que curtir...! Aí quando estiver perto da meia idade, arrume uma esposa pra fins de protocolo e tal... e filhos... mas agora? Que desperdício! Por que não larga essa mulher, Gakuto? Ela é tão, mas tão linda assim?

- É. É lindíssima, Aiko, mas nem é por isso que eu não largo ela. É que ela... ela na verdade... é quem me arrumou esse novo trabalho. Se eu terminar com ela, posso perder a carreira, ficar sem nada. Entende?

- Oh, cara... é complicado mesmo!

- Demais! Eu deveria tê-la deixado, mesmo que ficasse sem sair com ela... mas deveria ter deixado! Fui inventar moda de apresentá-la ao sexo, e agora estou nessa saia justa...

- Vem cá, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa... ela é muito mais velha que você?

- Não. Tem uns... vinte e seis a vinte e oito anos.

- Ela não diz a idade...?

- Não... acho que pensa que dá azar, sei lá! Mas esconde a idade desde os dezoito anos, pelo que me disse.

- Ah...! Estranho mesmo! Mas enfim, ela é nova. E pelo que disse, muito bonita. E no trato do dia-a-dia, como ela é?

- Apegada...

- E tirando isso?

- Gosta de mim, cozinha divinamente bem... é generosa... na verdade, fui parar na casa dela porque estava sem grana pro aluguel, e o projeto da gente ainda não tinha recebido cachê nem se apresentado... e ela pagou os dois meses de aluguel atrasados pra mim! E me colocou na casa dela!

- De fato, é raro alguém ser assim! Mas de qualquer maneira... a generosidade dela pode prender você a uma "dívida moral"...

- Por isso! Recebemos o cachê há alguns dias, e eu quis pagar a ela - mas ela não quer! Acha que isso é me afastar dela! Se pendurou no meu pescoço e tudo mais, implorando pra eu não partir...

- E vem cá, ela é ciumenta?

- Não sei... deve ser, mas como estou praticamente um "santo" nos últimos dois meses, nem sequer tenho sentido o cheiro de outras mulheres... então não dá pra ela desconfiar de nada, ou ainda demonstrar ciúmes.

- Ah... e ela te enche o saco pra não sair de casa?

- Não. Veja, eu saí. Mas muitas vezes saio a trabalho, pra resolver coisas e tal...

- Sai com frequência?

- Sim, quase todos os dias, porque ela não dirige e me pede pra levar o carro. Mas... por que?

- Ah, Gakuto... pelo que me falou, ela é uma mulher e tanto! Você pode continuar com ela, até pelo fator profissional e tudo... mas veja... você, sem que ela perceba, pode dar umas saidinhas... com outras mulheres...

- Você acha, é...?

- Sim... e enquanto isso, você pensa numa forma de se ver livre dela... mas enquanto isso, vai curtindo, bobo! Fica com ela, aproveita bem ela e os dotes culinários dela... e sai com outras. Enquanto isso, vai vendo uma forma de se afastar... aos pouquinhos, pra ela não perceber... e quando ela ver... tchum! Já está em outra!

- Ah, Aiko... e se ela desconfiar?

- Desconfiar do que...?

- Se eu der... escapadelas...

- Entendi. É só ter cuidado... escape de tarde, não de noite. Mulher tem muita desconfiança com homem que volta tarde. De resto, não deixando marcas de batom na roupa nem nada... e saindo discretamente, à tarde... ih, Gakuto, é o que mais tem...! Homem casado procurando uma mulher bonita, descompromissada e cheirosa para uma noite casual de amor... e olha, são muitos... tenho saído com muito homem casado ultimamente... e quando eles são paparicados, nossa...! Enchem a gente de presentes! Esse vestido mesmo que estou usando, foi um cara aí que me deu mês passado... só que ele mudou de cidade a negócios, então não está mais comigo...

- Sei... Aiko, você está saindo com alguém nesse exato momento?

- Ah, não... mas, Gakuto... se quiser relembrar os velhos tempos... e você sabe, eu só quero "one night stand", nem precisa se preocupar com apego ou com ligações no dia seguinte...

- Oh, Aiko... eu adoraria sair com você de novo! Mas hoje... ela... a minha namorada... ela disse que quer que tenhamos uma noite especial...!

- Ah... bobinho, se você continuar potente como era aos dezessete anos... você consegue dar uma comigo e outra com a "patroa" em casa... que acha?

- Pode ser... mas, Aiko... onde vai ser?

- Na minha casa... eu estava indo pra lá...

Gackt sorriu. Enfim, alguma coisa que o aliviava do apego de Mana...! E uma mulher de verdade, céus, uma mulher...! Depois de tanto tempo! Já começava até a se sentir afoito...!

- Então vamos...!

- Vamos pagar a conta desse negócio aqui e ir pro cafofo!

Alegre e espevitada, a moça levantou, pagou sua parte na conta e foi seguida por Gackt. Ela realmente gostava de dividir conta, pra não precisar dizer que dependia de alguém. A chamada "dívida moral" que dissera ter anteriormente.

O apartamento de Aiko era perto dali. Logo, a pé mesmo, eles chegaram. E assim que entraram na casa dela... começaram a se beijar loucamente.

O vestido de alcinha de Aiko logo foi ao chão. Estava sem soutien, então os peitos, firmes e em pé por conta do silicone, logo despontaram no rosto do vocalista. Ele os tomou para si... e os chupou com ardor. Peitos...! De mulher...!

A moça gemia, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do antigo companheiro de escola. E logo... ele também estava despido. A voz dela... de mulher... em seus ouvidos, depois de dois meses só com voz de macho...!

- Oh, Aiko...!

- Me come, Gakuto...!

A mente do vocalista já não estava mais focada nos problemas, e sim... apenas no corpo de Aiko, o qual parecia ser a sua solução temporária, como uma droga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde bem cedo, Mana arrumara uma de suas melhores roupas para a noite com o amante. Tomou um longo banho, utilizou suas melhores essências... e vestiu-se com um vestido vermelho e negro, longo, com um espartilho preto por cima. Pintou-se com sombra negra, colocou até mesmo cílios postiços... e o batom, vermelho como o sangue, coloriu seus lindos lábios.

O cabelo negro, preso num coque atrás da cabeça, contrastava divinamente com as lentes azuis. Para arrematar, ele se perfumara com "Dolce Vita", de Christian Dior. O salto, dessa vez, era uma plataforma vermelha e negra, não tão alta quanto as que usava nos shows, para que ficasse mais elegante e "verossimil" com uma mulher real.

Em seguida, pensou em preparar algo com curry a ele... assim que terminassem de se amar. Sim, pois teria de agradá-lo... para que continuasse consigo.

Sentou no sofá. Oito da noite. Pois sim... ainda tinha tempo, então por que não jogar um pouco de videogame enquanto isso?

Jogou várias fitas, experiente com os jogos que era. Já havia fechado muitas delas, então sabia como jogar perfeitamente... e isso fazia com que o tempo passasse ainda mais devagar.

Duas horas jogando. Quando enfim deram dez horas, ele pensou... que acontecia com o Gakuto? Afinal de contas, era tão rápido aquilo de confirmar portfólio...! Ele devia ter saído pra comprar cigarro, ou pra alguma outra coisa... mas de qualquer maneira... tantas horas! Mais de cinco horas...

Resolveu esperar até dez e meia. E esperou, enquanto jogava Castlevania com alguma dificuldade, dado que os dedos tremiam de nervoso e a mente estava longe...

Jogou o tanto quanto a sua perturbação mental o permitiu. Quando foi ver as horas, viu que o relógio já mostrava as onze. Desesperado, desligou o videogame e foi buscar o telefone. Ligou para o número de Gackt, falhando algumas vezes por causa do tremendo nervoso.

Chamou. Chamou mais dez vezes. Ou seriam mil, dado que aquela espera parecia ser uma eternidade? Caiu na caixa postal.

Ligou de novo. Várias vezes. Ou o celular dele estava desligado... ou... descarregado. Mas como, se o vira usar o celular naquele dia mesmo?

Houve uma hora em que sua mente deu um "tilt". Não conseguiu manter o telefone em mãos, e o deixou cair no chão. Em seguida, escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém para vê-lo, e chorou. Chorou, e borrou toda a primorosa maquiagem que havia feito para o encontro de ambos.

Onde diabos aquele calhorda estaria? Ele queria lhe devolver o dinheiro... ele não ia mais voltar...!

- Gakuto...!

Teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair. Respirou fundo, e se lembrou da última vez em que quase caíra graças a uma tontura... fora quando Gackt o beijara pela primeira vez.

Se ao menos ele pudesse saber no que ia dar aquilo...! Naquele dia mesmo! Por que, por que não poderia ter sabido do futuro?

Dessa vez, não havia ninguém que buscasse um copo d'água por si. Apenas ele mesmo. Portanto, tratou de se acalmar e ir até a cozinha beber a água. Quando o fez, sentiu seus dedos tremerem... e teve medo de o copo ir ao chão, estilhaçando-se como seu próprio coração naquele momento.

Após conseguir mais um pouco de calma, tomou o telefone e viu se estava OK. Sim, ainda tinha linha. Após isso, ligou para a única pessoa em quem ainda sabia que poderia ter alguma confiança.

Olhou o relógio. Quase meia-noite. Enfim, desta vez, a chamada foi atendida.

- Alô...?

- Közi...!

- Mana? Mana, que foi, cara? O que te faz ligar pra mim a essa hora? Não que eu esteja reclamando, não leve a coisa pra esse lado... mas é estranho, você há de admitir!

- Eu sei que é... - a modulação de sua voz saía tremida, ainda um pouco embargada pelo choro anterior e pelo nervoso - Me desculpe, Közi... eu não queria incomodar você...

- Incomoda nada, cara! Que é isso, cê sabe que eu durmo tarde! Tava aqui cismando, eu e o cigarro... mas e aí, que é que tá pegando?

- Közi... você... você não sabe onde o Gakuto está...?

- Ah, eu? Ih, cara...! Eu não falo com ele desde o último show, acredita? E mesmo no show não falei muito com ele não... você, que é "marido" dele, ou namorado dele, sei lá... é quem sabe muito mais dele do que eu sei.

- Közi... ele... ele saiu hoje à tarde daqui de casa, deviam ser umas quatro e meia...! Pra confirmar o portfólio do álbum... e até agora não voltou! E eu... Közi, eu havia combinado com ele de a gente se encontrar hoje...! Eu... eu me arrumei todo, Közi... pra ele fazer isso comigo!

Mana ouviu um suspiro pesado vir do outro lado do telefone.

- Cara... eu te disse. Eu te disse que o Gakuto não prestava, que ele te amava porra nenhuma... não disse?

- Disse... mas eu cismei em não acreditar...!

E sem resistir mais, Mana explodiu em choro do outro. Queria ter se segurado, para que Közi não soubesse da gravidade de seu estado de nervos... mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

- Ei, Mana, fica frio cara! Calma, fica frio, quem sabe daqui há pouco ele aparece aí...!

- Közi... eu sinto... você sabe que eu sempre tive um sexto sentido apurado. Eu sinto... que ele está me traindo, Közi...!

- É, cara, eu também pensei a mesmíssima coisa quando você começou a falar que ele saiu às quatro e meia... mas olha, pensa no seguinte: não pode passar disso. De uma traição. Sabe aquele ditado, do chão não passa? Então, cara! Suponhamos que ele colocou mesmo a galhada na tua cabeça. Termina com o infeliz, cara! Termina com ele, manda ele à puta que o pariu! Entendeu? Rei morto, rei posto, meu chapa! Manda ele à merda, não põe a tua vida na mão desse bosta!

- Dói tanto pensar nele com outra pessoa, Közi...!

- É, cara, eu sei que dói... quer dizer, eu nunca tomei chifre nessa vida, mas porque eu nunca namorei, né... eu só fico, só saio casualmente - como ele devia fazer, pra não magoar ninguém - então nem sei o que é isso.

Mana lembrou do dia em que ele e Gackt discutiram sobre decepção amorosa ali, naquele mesmo sofá em que ele estava sentado. Na ocasião, ele, Mana, era quem simplesmente não sabia nem entendia o que era uma decepção amorosa...! Oh, terrível destino...! Por que, por que ele precisara saber?

- Közi,. faz muito bem... nunca namore na sua vida, ouviu? Nunca se apaixone, nunca coloque as suas esperanças num outro alguém... não vale à pena!

- É, cara, desde bem novinho eu percebi que isso daí é tudo furada... pena, eu pensei que você estava imune a isso... mas não estava!

- Não...!

Mana sentia seus membros em chamas. Parecia estar com febre. Teve medo de adoecer. Respirou fundo, e conseguiu falar outra vez:

- Közi... Közi, você me perdoa...?

- Pelo quê, cara? Tem nada que pedir perdão, do quê?

- De... naqueles dias... em que teve reunião aqui, e você tentou me alertar... eu não te dei a atenção suficiente!

- É, cara, mas tudo bem, eu saberia que ia ser assim mesmo...! Você é um cara maravilhoso demais praquele palhaço - na verdade, acho que maravilhoso demais pra qualquer ser humano nesta Terra - e por isso mesmo se entregou demais pra esse calhorda! Mana, eu sabia que você ia sofrer - por isso mesmo chorei aquele dia!

Mana observou a própria dor que ia em seu coração, e pensou... que o amigo tinha razão. Sim... ele, conhecendo-o tão bem como conhecia, sabia o tamanho do sofrimento que ele teria.

- Közi...! Eu juro, eu prometo, que nunca mais vou dar atenção para uma pessoa que mal conheço em detrimento do que você diz...! Você me conhece, a gente passou tanta coisa junto...!

- É, cara, eu sei... escuta, eu tô de bode aqui, sem fazer porra nenhuma e sem sono, se quiser eu vou aí pra tua casa, pra tentar alegrar essa carinha triste! Hein?

Ao se sentir acolhido, Mana teve ainda mais vontade de chorar. Chorou, soluçando. Közi tentou consolá-lo, mesmo que por telefone:

- Cara, não chora! Ele não merece nem metade desse sofrimento! Me corta o coração saber que você sofre, ainda mais por causa dele...!

- Eu... eu não consigo evitar...!

- Vamos, cara! Com o bom gosto que eu sei que você tem, deve tar todo bonito, todo pintoso aí... vai ficar se acabando por causa da porcaria do Gakuto? Vamos, cara, se quiser eu vou pra tua casa. Que tal?

- Não... me desculpe, Közi, não digo isso por você... eu adoraria passar um tempo com você, estou precisando mesmo de um ombro amigo... mas... fico pensando que, caso ele chegue... vai ver que fiquei vulnerável caso veja você aqui.

- Ah, entendo! E tá certo cara, mostra pra ele que você é mais você! Olha, eu se fosse você não ficava aí arriado na sala não...! Faz o seguinte, lava esse rosto, se maqueia todo de novo e dá uma lição de moral no infeliz assim que ele chegar aí! Eu se fosse você terminava! Ou fazia coisa, pior, expulsava ele da banda, sei lá...!

- Se eu o expulsar da banda... serei acusado de quebra de contrato. E depois de tão pouco tempo...!

- É, cara o problema é esse... ele está atrelado à banda, por menos que a gente queira. Mas faz o que eu te falei, se arruma todo, se perfuma todo, olha por cima daquela cabeça imunda dele, e dá um show de dignidade pro infeliz! Mostra que você é uma fortaleza, cara! É, uma vez punk, sempre punk! Você pode hoje estar numa "vibe" mais delicada e tal, mas dentro desse peito eu sei que bate ainda o coração rebelde que um dia eu conheci naquele karaokê¹!

- É... é verdade. O karaokê... quanta história temos, hein?

- É isso aí! E sabe, né? Sou teu parceiro, estou aí pro que der e vier! Se precisar me chamar até pra dar umas bifas na cara desse infeliz - chama que eu vou! E mesmo que não precise, qualquer coisa tem meu telefone. Eu disse que, quando a ficha caísse, estaria aqui pra você, como sempre estive. OK?

- Oh, obrigado, Közi... de coração! Já me sinto até melhor, somente pelo fato de você ter me acolhido...

- Que é isso! Vai lá, arrasa! E amanhã me liga e conta que fim deu essa merda. OK?

- Tudo bem, eu ligo... tchau, Közi.

- Tchau! Acaba com ele!

Mana desligou o telefone, sentindo-se mais resistente somente por ter falado com o amigo. Repentinamente, aquela força, aquela coragem que vinha sabe-se lá Deus de onde - como a que viera no dia do show e anulara todo o seu nervosismo - tomou conta de si novamente. Quase de imediato, Mana parou de chorar. Foi até o banheiro, tomou o demaquilante e a maquiagem, e tirou a anterior para fazer uma nova. Uma ainda mais esplêndida, com tons de dourado e negro, com um batom que era ainda mais vermelho. Dessa vez não de paixão, mas de ódio e vingança. Aquele vermelho clamava por sangue.

Arrumou o cabelo novamente, recompôs as roupas, apertou ainda mais o espartilho para estufar o peito e se perfumou mais uma vez, embora o fixador do "Dolce Vita" fosse realmente forte. Mas não importava... aquilo não era hora de economizar perfume. Não na hora do seu show.

Majestosamente, desceu as escadas e foi para a sala. E, de forma paciente, sentou no sofá e ficou esperando a vinda do amante. Sem ligar videogame. Sem escutar música. Sem tremer os pés. Sem colocar as unhas na boca. Apenas sentado, esperando como uma estátua espera por ganhar a vida. Se antes estava tão ansioso a ponto de deixar o telefone cair ao chão, naquela hora ele era todo mármore, todo diamante: lindo e deslumbrante, porém inabalável e indestrutível. Forte como a morte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gakuto ainda beijava os peitos da antiga amante, enquanto ela ria e tentava afastá-lo, de brincadeira.

- Hum, Gakuto... como você gosta de peitos, hein...?

- Ah, Aiko... é que a minha namorada... ela quase não tem peito! Então... tenho de matar a vontade com você, hein?

- Hum... Gakuto... por falar em namorada... você me comeu três vezes, seu afoito... não vai conseguir comer a patroa hoje!

- Acha mesmo que não...? Ora, claro que consigo! E por falar nisso, que horas são...?

Olhou no relógio que havia no quarto da antiga colega de escola, e tomou um susto. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Quinze pra uma da manhã!

- Aiko, céus, que tarde...!

A moça olhou para o relógio e constatou que haviam deixado o tempo passar de forma mais rápida do que desejavam.

- Gakuto...! Meu Deus, Gakuto, eu pensei que ainda eram umas nove horas...!

- Por que é que quando a gente se diverte o tempo passa tão rápido? - resmungava ele, colocando apressado a roupa.

- Gakuto... ela vai desconfiar, você nem tomou banho...! Mulher sente o cheiro da outra no corpo do homem, sabia?

- Eu não sei de nada, só sei que se demorar mais um pouco, posso até perder o emprego!

Sem sequer esperar que Aiko saísse da cama ou abrisse a porta, Gackt correu. Correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Estava sem o carro e sem dinheiro, dado que não planejava demorar muito na rua antes de ver a Aiko. Agora...! Agora, como lhe fazia falta o carro!

Correu o máximo que pôde. Mas chegando perto de casa, começou a andar devagar. Afinal de contas... não podia dar mostras de descontrole. Tinha de inventar uma história convincente... e pra isso, de nada adiantaria chegar esbaforido em casa.

Respirando com um pouco mais de calma, enfim chegou à rua onde ficava a casa de Mana. Em apenas dois meses, tivera tanta história com ele e com aquela banda... que mal podia acreditar.

Sentiu a adrenalina subir no sangue. O que será que encontraria em casa...? Mas aí lembrou do Mana carente da manhã... aquele Mana se pendurando em seu pescoço, implorando para que ele não fosse embora... e pensou que, mesmo que descobrisse a traição, não seria capaz de ter uma reação muito exacerbada.

Entrou em casa, colocando sua chave na fechadura (Mana mandara fazer uma chave para ele desde que começaram a morar juntos) e girando a maçaneta. Ainda teve a esperança de encontrá-lo dormindo... mas lá estava ele, sentado no sofá da sala, impecavelmente arrumado, as luzes apagadas. Foi ele, Gackt, quem precisou acender a luz da sala...

Por um instante, fitou ao amante sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ele estava lindo... tão lindo, que qualquer lembrança da noite com Aiko se desvanecia somente em respirar o mesmo ar que ele. A diferença de patamares entre Aiko e ele... era tão grande, que não haviam palavras para descrever.

Enfim Mana despertou de seu "sono de estátua". Levantou da cadeira, o semblante ainda duro, o olhar gélido. Andou em direção a Gackt, rodeando-o, sem perdê-lo de vista um só segundo. Aquele olhar perturbara o rapaz de Okinawa... o qual não sabia o que fazer, muito menos falar.

Mana teve de quebrar o silêncio desta vez:

- O senhor... chegou um pouquinho tarde desta vez, não acha...?

- Mana...! Me desculpe, eu...

- Qual a desculpa desta vez...? Sua mãe... ficou doente outra vez?

Todos os sentidos de mana, incluindo o sexto, estavam terrivelmente aguçados. Seu nariz treinado para temperos parecia ser bastante apurado para outros cheiros também... e logo sentiu aquele aroma de fêmea que invadia o seu território. Mas não era só o aroma de fêmea... era mais. Era muito mais, porque ele tinha a sensibilidade muito aflorada.

- Ela também te beija no colarinho, é...?

O crossdresser reparara numa mancha, vermelha, de batom, no colarinho da blusa de Gackt. O cantor engoliu em seco. Como...? Como, naquela afoitez de comer a Aiko, ele deixara aquilo ficar...? Se ela mesma lhe aconselhara, minutos antes, a tomar cuidados com manchas de batom...!

Sem cerimônias, Mana tomou o amante pelo colarinho. Com uma força que parecia descomunal para as outras vezes em que Gackt experimentara sentir o toque das mãos dele.

- Ela também usa perfume de imitação...? Acho que sua mãe precisa de uma aula de como e onde comprar perfumes de qualidade...

- Mana...! É claro que isso não é mancha de batom de outra mulher...!

- Que outra mulher...? Onde você está vendo mulher aqui? Eu não vejo nenhuma...

- Desculpe... é que eu confundo você com mulher de vez em quando...!

- É...? E que mais tem a me dizer? Só isso?

- Não...! Veja, essa mancha...! Mana, você vive, vive me agarrando pelos cantos...! E me beijando...! E vive de batom! Logo, só pode ser seu...! Seu, é claro!

Mana riu, um riso de sarcasmo e fel. Em seguida, com a pegada ainda forte no colarinho do amante, esfregou o polegar na mancha de batom. Fez uma fugaz expressão de nojo... e em seguida declarou:

- Isso não é batom meu. Isso sai fácil... eu só uso maquiagem da Shiseido, que fixa por horas a fio... essa merda sai fácil que nem água. Isso não é batom meu... é batom de vagabunda!

O crossdresser fez questão de forçar a palavra "vagabunda". Gackt começava a se ver em perigo... mas não teve muito tempo de refletir, pois Mana logo continuou:

- E esse perfume...? Esse perfuminho fuleiro, essa imitação barata do "Ysatis"? Vai dizer que é meu também? Vai ter o descaramento de dizer que é meu...? O fixador disso é tão fraco, que dá pra dizer até há quanto tempo você e ela estavam juntos. Umas... seis horas? É... é isso. Pois o cheiro já começa a sair... e imitação, com fixador fraco, sai mais rápido que a vergonha na cara de certas pessoas... isso não deve ter custado nem dez dólares, de tão vagabundo que é!

A essa altura, Gackt não sabia se quem não custava dez dólares era o perfume de Aiko, ou ele mesmo. Mas de repente, lembrou de todo o apego de Mana. Lembrou dos malditos dois meses só fazendo sexo com ele. Lembrou até de toda a cena quase ridícula que tivera de fazer pra levar ele pra cama pela primeira vez...! E lembrou de Mana sem a maquiagem, no dia mesmo da primeira vez. E sentiu-se traído, por ter de se relacionar com homem, assim como naquele dia. De repente, Gackt perdeu o medo, e ficou com raiva. Tomou a mão de Mana e fez com que ela saísse do seu colarinho. Sem o menor sinal de constrangimento, ele atirou as palavras na cara do crossdresser:

- E daí? É, e daí que é batom de vagabunda? E daí que é perfuminho barato? Ela ao menos é mulher de verdade, coisa que você nunca vai ser!

Aquilo feriu o coração de Mana como poucas coisas seriam capazes de ferir. Ele até sentiu falta de ar, a qual fora agravada pelo arrocho do espartilho em sua cintura... mas manteve sua expressão indiferente firme, como se estivesse ouvindo a conversa mais banal do mundo.

Sem ter piedade, Gackt continuou com o festival de impropérios:

- É, cara, você pensa o quê? Um homem precisa de vez em quando de peitos de verdade! É, peitos, sabe o que é isso? É, e uma voz de timbre feminino, algo que orne com a aparência de mulher! E também de uma buceta, cara! Você achava o quê, seu "shemale" atrevido? Achava que eu ia viver com você o resto da minha vida, comendo só você, nunca mais tocando uma mulher de verdade! Coloque-se no seu lugar! Nem mulheres de verdade têm maridos fiéis muitas vezes! E eu só tenho vinte e dois anos! Não tenho nem idade, nem paciência, nem talento de gay pra ficar idolatrando travesti! Ora vá, Mana, eu somente prometi tirar a sua virgindade - e cumpri bem! Nunca te prometi namoro, casamento, nada disso! Acorda pra vida!

Ainda com fúria, Gackt tirou a aliança do dedo e a jogou no chão. Mana estava estraçalhado por dentro, como morto num corpo que cisma em viver. Porém, manteve a pose. Seus olhos mal se mexiam. Enfim, quando viu que Gackt parara de falar, retomou a palavra:

- Então você precisa de mulheres, han...? Sim, eu entendo plenamente o seu caso. Porém...! Você sabia. Você sempre soube, desde o dia do restaurante de "ramen"...! Que eu era homem. Você soube, e mesmo assim quem tomou a iniciativa de tudo... foi você. Se sabia que eu era homem...! Por que diabos aceitou ficar comigo?

- Mana... entenda uma coisa. Se rever bem tudo... eu nunca, nunca te prometi compromisso. Somente disse que ia dar a você uma primeira vez boa, mas nunca além disso!

- E por que aceitou continuar...? Morar comigo, tudo mais?

- Porque, Mana...! Primeiro, eu estava sem casa... eu aceitei porque devia o dinheiro dos aluguéis... desde o começo, meus planos eram de te pedir para me emprestar dinheiro e depois descontar do cachê...! Mas você estava... tão feliz com a minha vinda...! Só que não da mais, cara, não dá mais pra morar com você! Eu quero te devolver a grana e sair fora, entendeu? Ter apenas uma relação de trabalho com você!

A alma de Mana ainda doía muito. Mas a dor foi sublimada, porque aquele era seu show:

- Sim...? E por que não desfez tudo no começo?

- Porque... você me parecia tão apaixonado...! Que eu fiquei com pena de você, é isso! E agora, tudo veio à tona!

- Sei... então ficou comigo por dois longos meses... por pena? É isso?

- É, Mana...! Eu... eu me fascinei pela sua beleza, e pelo desafio de levar você pra cama... mas não sabia, simplesmente não sabia que ia acarretar em tudo isso...!

As palavras "pena", "desafio"... deixavam bem claro que ele fora um joguete nas mãos de Gackt. Apenas mais uma conquista... apenas mais um gostinho, um petisco... para em seguida ser esquecido. Aquilo, enfim, lhe deu ainda mais forças... antes que pudesse responder algo, no entanto, Gackt continuou:

- Agora, Mana, pense no lado positivo... ao menos você perdeu a virgindade enfim...! Não podia ficar virgem pra toda a vida...! E além disso, acabou sendo uma entrada pra sua vida adulta... você ainda precisa amadurecer! A entrada no sexo já te ajudou, agora você precisa largar dessa palhaçada de coisas teatrais, infantis...! Sabe, esse apego, essa coisa toda...! Eu até respeito o fato de você ser travesti, mas cara...! Para com isso de achar que a vida é um romance! Não é! As pessoas não vão ficar com você, do jeitinho que você quer, só porque você quer! Relacionamentos vêm e vão - portanto trate de agir igual homem e viver num mundo mais adulto!

Gackt enfim caiu em si após aquelas palavras. Afinal, vivia na casa dele, tocava na banda dele... e enfim, falara, desoprimira o peito afinal...! E além disso, Mana faria mais o quê? Xingaria? Daria tapinhas em si? Choraria de novo, igual uma diva, como fizera de manhã? Que chorasse! Que xingasse! Ele pegaria suas coisas e - fora dali! Que era o que mais desejava! E quando à banda - o contrato estava assinado em seu nome, não precisava mais do aval de Mana! Se ele lhe expulsasse, era quebra de contrato! Ele jamais arriscaria a sua arte por isso! Sequer seu ganha pão...

Mana se aproximou do amante. Seu olhar ainda era o mesmo, inalterado como o olhar de uma esfinge. De braços cruzados, ele simplesmente virou para Gackt e disse, com a voz mais serena que sua garganta poderia emitir:

- Sim, eu preciso agir como homem? Pois é... eu acho que já estava na hora mesmo!

Por uma fração de segundo, Gackt pensou que Mana falaria sobre parar de se travestir, ou ainda em desfazer o namoro e o apego com ele - mas mal teve tempo de tomar alguma conjectura mais completa. Um soco, seco e forte, varou o rosto do cantor. Um soco forte, de direita. De homem.

Doía. De verdade. Gackt jamais esperava que Mana fosse capaz de bater daquele jeito. Não só por ser crossdresser e por parecer mulher, mas por ser magro.

Mal teve tempo de raciocinar, e um chute da plataforma de Mana atingiu em cheio seu estômago. O ar lhe faltou, e quando ele foi dar por si, Mana dava com o cotovelo em suas costas. A agilidade dele era tanta, que Gackt pensou se ele havia aprendido alguma arte marcial antes. Ele poderia até mesmo reagir, porém... não conseguia. Primeiro, porque Mana era rápido. Segundo, porque por mais que a voz dele fosse grossa e tudo o mais... no íntimo, Gackt ainda o via como mulher. E, por mais torpe que ele pudesse ser como amante, ainda não conseguira chegar ao ponto de bater numa mulher.

Os golpes eram desferidos com força. Com ódio. Com sede de sangue. Finalmente, após ter-se reprimido por todos aqueles momentos em que Gackt lhe dirigia tantos, tantos impropérios... a ele, que só soubera amá-lo e ver seu bem...! Finalmente, conseguira extravasar tudo. Batia, e batia com a mesma força e a mesma energia que tinha quando tocava guitarra.

Um agarrão no colarinho de Gackt, uma puxada para baixo, e - o joelho de Mana varou o rosto do amante, atingindo em cheio seu nariz. Em seguida, o salto da plataforma chutou o nariz do vocalista - e ele voou longe, gemendo de dor.

Atônito, Gackt sentiu uma dor tremenda no nariz... e sentiu um líquido espesso e quente sair dele.

- Mana...! Meu nariz...! Você quebrou meu nariz...!

Sem demonstrar emoção antes, agora Mana era todo raiva. Seus braços tremiam de nervoso, e ele, com uma mão só, levantou o amante pelos cabelos e o fez olhar diretamente em seu rosto.

- É...? E então, o que está achando, Gakuto...? Está gostando de apanhar do homem aqui? Hein?

Sem dó, Mana chutou de novo o rosto do amante. Gackt começou a, seriamente, pensar em sair daquilo... senão, ia acabar morrendo.

Um riso diabólico foi ouvido vindo do crossdresser... do mesmo homem que, naquela manhã, se demonstrava tão aflito em apenas pensar em perdê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, Gakuto...! O vermelho do seu sangue combina com o batom da vagabunda...!

Ainda com raiva, o guitarrista chutou o peito de Gackt, e o fez ficar deitado no chão. Enfim alguma racionalidade o tomou... e ele pensou que, caso continuasse daquele jeito, poderia até matar o outro. E enfim... não que ele não quisesse fazê-lo, porém... não estava disposto a ter problemas com a polícia. Não quando sua carreira parecia estar em ascenção finalmente.

Retirou o pé do peito dele e, como antes, a placidez tomou conta de seu lindo rosto. Abaixou-se calmamente, foi até o bolso da camisa de Gackt e tirou as chaves de dentro dele - as de casa e as do carro. Em seguida, com a mesma placidez, foi até a porta da frente e a abriu. Ainda com calma, declarou:

- Saia da minha casa. Agora.

Com dificuldade e sentindo dores pelo corpo todo, Gackt levantou do chão. Numa última tentativa, chamou o nome do outro... num fio de voz.

- Mana...!

Sem paciência e sem estrutura alguma, Mana dessa vez gritou, com sua voz grossa de potencial cantor de Heavy Metal, o dedo em riste em direção à rua.

- Saia já daqui, senão leva outra surra!

Sem escolha, Gackt se arrastou com dificuldade, inclinado por causa da dor no estômago que os golpes causaram. Olhou a Mana mais uma vez, o qual ostentava de novo um aspecto de esfinge no rosto... e saiu.

Antes que saísse completamente, Mana se colocou por trás dele - e o chutou nas costas, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. A seguir, bateu a porta com força e a trancou atrás de si.

Por alguns segundos, Mana permaneceu fitando a porta... sem saber se Gackt ainda estava ali, caído no chão, sujando a frente de sua casa como um monte de estrume não o faria... ou se já dera algum jeito de se arrastar para longe. De qualquer forma, trancou as janelas sem olhar para fora... a fim de bloquear qualquer entrada clandestina dele na casa. E, ainda com a mesma placidez de antes, guardou as chaves que suprimira dele numa gaveta. E subiu. Subiu as escadas, ainda naquela estranha impassibilidade de esfinge.

Foi ao banheiro. Demaquilou-se, despiu-se, tomou um banho como que para se desfazer de todas aquelas noites de sexo que tivera com semelhante crápula. Em seguida secou-se, vestiu-se com um pijama (pijama esse que usava antes de conhecer a Gackt - pois após o caso deles, dormia nu praticamente todas as vezes) e deitou-se na cama afinal.

Mirou o relógio. Três e meia da manhã. Enfim, sem sono e sentindo que aquela força sobre-humana lhe abandonava, caiu num choro convulsivo e longo, o qual não o deixou dormir até a manhã chegar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_¹Após a "aventura" de morar em carro do Közi, ele enfim arrumou um emprego num karaokê. Lá só dava "doido", e foi lá que ele conheceu Mana - na época um punk juvenil (com cerca de dezoito ou dezenove anos) de longos cabelos verdes. A amizade que se iniciou ali dura até hoje na vida real - em julho de 2011, Mana escreveu no blog dele que saiu pra jantar com Közi e Yuki... lol! _

_É bonito, não acham?_


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Assim que sentira aquele último chute em suas costas, e ainda a porta atrás de si sendo cerrada de forma tão enfática, Gackt passou alguns momentos em choque, sem conseguir sequer pensar. Logo em seguida, o gosto de sangue lhe lembrou que ele estava em situação debilitada e deveria fazer algo.

Tirou a camisa e passou a tentar estancar o sangue com a mesma - mas era muito. Ele realmente quebrara o nariz, e doía tanto...! Naquela hora parecia doer ainda mais, dado que a adrenalina, enquanto recebia os golpes, anulava parte de sua dor.

Andou um pouco, com dificuldade, sentindo dores fortes no abdômen, na cabeça, nas costas, nas costelas... teria o salto de Mana lhe quebrado mais alguma coisa? Não era hora de pensar nisso... mas que coisa...! Jamais imaginaria que aquela "linda dama" seria assim tão forte, nem tão agressiva...!

Sim, ele era homem. Gackt era quem cismava em esquecer daquilo!

Sentou-se perto da sarjeta. Que humilhação! Apanhar de travesti, e ainda ficar na rua de madrugada...! Jamais sofrera tamanho desrespeito, sequer da ex...!

E agora, estava na rua. Pensou que tinha dinheiro no banco e podia ir dormir num hotel qualquer, mas...! O cartão de crédito...! Os trocados para uma emergência...! As suas roupas, as coisas todas - na casa do Mana!

E ele jamais teria o atrevimento de bater na porta dele para pedir as coisas, uma vez que o crossdresser poderia se animar e terminar o serviço com mais uma surra fenomenal!

E essa agora...?

Ao menos o celular estava em seu bolso. É, o celular! Estava carregado, porém desligado. Ligou-o afinal, viu as mais de trinta chamadas não atendidas - provenientes de Mana enquanto ele estava com Aiko... e pensou pra quem ligar. Os pais? Jamais! Eles iam saber que ele se envolvera com travesti - e pior, apanhara tão feio dele. Os membros da banda ele mal conhecia... o produtor? Seria uma vergonha também, ele saberia o que ocorrera! Então... não teve alternativa. Era ligar pra Közi.

O telefone chamou algumas vezes, mas não muitas, dado que o punk pensava que seria Mana ligando e contando o desfecho da desventura. Atendeu...

- Alô?

- Közi...

Aquela voz... Gackt!

- Gakutooooo, você me ligando? O que é que tá pegando pra me ligar depois das duas da matina? O Mana tava te procurando, sabe...

O sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz. Era claro que o punk lhe seria hostil... mas Gackt ainda tentou se explicar:

- Közi... eu... eu fui expulso da casa do Mana. Ele me tocou pra fora de casa, nem me deixou pegar as minhas coisas...! Estou sem um puto no bolso!

Közi teve uma vontade imensa de rir. De gargalhar mesmo. Mas ficou em silêncio, rindo apenas por dentro. "Issaê, Mana! Gostei da atitude, é isso!", pensou consigo próprio. Mas para Gackt, o que ele disse foi diferente:

- Ah éééééé? Tá sem grana, na ruaaaa? Pois que se foda, seu verme! Eu te disse, seu bosta, pra não mexer com o coração do Mana! Se tá na rua, algum motivo tem!

- Eu... eu cheguei tarde...!

- É, eu tou sabendo...! Mana me ligou, por volta da meia-noite, pra saber onde você estava...! Que vergonha, cara, vocês tinham marcado um encontro, porra! Não tinha dia melhor pra botar o chapéu de chifre nele?

- Közi...!

- É, porque sair pra fazer portfolio do CD de tarde, e voltar às duas...! Claro que teve rabo de puta na jogada! Falaí, quem foi a vagaba?

- Közi...! Escute, pelo visto o Mana te contou tudo...

- Contooou, cara! Não existem segredos entre nós! Se quer saber, eu sou o único que sabe a idade real do Mana... e o nome real também. A família dele também sabe - mas fora da família só eu sei. E aí, achou que eu não ia saber da treta?

- Közi, ele... eu sei que ele é muito seu amigo, e...

- Ele é mais que um amigo. Ele é um irmão! Ele é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer na minha vida, porque ele...! Ele viu o que tinha por baixo dessa aparência de porra-louca e ficou sendo meu amigo mesmo assim. Ele me acolheu! E agora está na minha hora de acolher a ele! E você, seu bosta... por que não volta pra casa da vagabundinha? Pede pra usar os peitos dela de travesseiro, pede! Vai lá, paspalho!

- Közi, ele me bateu...! Ele quebrou o meu nariz...! E eu estou na rua, sangrando feito um boi no abatedouro, cheio de hematomas e dores, sem dinheiro, às quinze pras três da manhã!

Quando ouviu que o amigo havia quebrado o nariz do patife, Közi não resistiu. E riu. Riu, gargalhou como não gargalharia em nenhum filme de comédia.

- Se fudeeeeeeeeeeu o palhaço! Aeeeeee, tomou botinada na caaaaaaara, seu merda! Caraaaalho, não podia ser mais foda! Putz, te prepara e avisa a vagaba, porque o Mana se deixar vai atrás dela, pra quebrar as fuças dela também!

- Közi!

- Eu sabia, cara, eu sabia que ele ainda tinha o sangue punk correndo nas veias! É, cara, aquelas tretas de rua já fazem tempo - mas ele lembra bem como bater! Hahahahahahahahaha, arrebentou com a tua cara, mauricinho! Ele te deu a surra que eu queria ter dado aquele dia em que soquei a cômoda! E quer saber? Já que tá com a bosta do narizinho quebrado, aproveita e dorme no hospital, oras! E olha, antes que eu me esqueça: VÁ À MERDA, entojo maldito! Suma da vida do Mana, imbecil!

Após o "show", Közi desligara o telefone na cara de Gackt. O rapaz se sentiu ainda mais humilhado... pois de nada adiantara, e ainda expusera sua delicada situação para Közi... o mesmo homem que falara tão veementemente contra o fato de ele sair com o crossdresser.

Pensou, passando as mãos pelas têmporas, sujando-as de sangue. Enfim, olhou a lista de contatos recentes do celular... Aiko!

Isso, ela era a sua última esperança...! Aproveitou que havia guardado o número dela nos contatos, e ligou. Ela devia estar já dormindo, por isso talvez fosse difícil para ela atender... porém, mesmo assim, tentou mais algumas vezes. Após cerca de cinco sofridas tentativas, tentando fazer com que o celular não manchasse de sangue, ela atendeu.

- Alô...?

- Aiko, é o Gakuto!

- Gakuto...? Cara, o que aconteceu?

- A... a minha namorada... ela...! Ela me tocou pra fora de casa!

- Céééééus...! Gakuto, você deveria ter prestado atenção no horário!

- Você tem toda a razão. Eu fui um idiota... mas agora...! Estou na rua, sem documentos, sem dinheiro, sem nada...! Está tudo na casa dela! Aiko, me desculpe te incomodar... mas poderia pelo menos me ajudar pra chegar num hospital?

- Hospital?

- É... ela me bateu, e feio... estou com o nariz quebrado!

- Céus...! Ela é mesmo ciumenta...!

- Sim... mas eu também abusei, falei o que não devia... enfim, dá pra... me ajudar?

- Dá, sim, me diga... onde está.

- Estou na rua dele... espere, eu vou me colocar num lugar um pouco mais longe... pois se você passar por aqui e me acolher... e ele ver... é capaz de te bater também!

- Ele? Que é isso de "ele", Gakuto?

- Ela, ela, desculpe! Eu estou tão confuso...

- Você falou "ele" duas vezes... Gakuto, não vai me dizer que está envolvido com homem!

O vocalista suspirou. Enfim... tinha de contar até pra ela.

- É, Aiko... desculpe não ter te contado antes, mas eu me envolvi com um travesti.

- Oh, Gakuto...! Tinha que ter feito uma bobagem dessas! Agora, travesti virgem aos vinte e tantos anos... é o primeiro que eu vejo!

- Ele é uma pessoa ímpar, Aiko... ele é uma pessoa que não existe igual, mas que também pode ser muito, muito furioso quando quer...!

- Deixa isso pra lá... vai ficar em qual rua, Gakuto?

- Não sei...! Não sei ainda... acho que na rua de trás. É essa, veja, eu vou te explicar...

O rapaz de Okinawa explicou da melhor forma que pôde, e ela entendeu. Se vestiu, pegou o próprio carro e foi atrás do antigo amante. Em breve... o encontrou em estado lastimável, jogado numa esquina. Foi até ele e o levantou, com alguma dificuldade.

- Gakuto...! Você precisa de assistência médica, nem sei se já perdeu muito sangue...!

- Vamos, Aiko... eu preciso ir... e obrigado pela ajuda, sim?

- De nada... vamos!

Devagar, Gackt se arrastou até o carro da moça e se sentou no banco da frente. Enquanto ela dirigia, ele via... aquelas luzes. Aquelas luzes que sempre via quando sofria perigo de vida. As luzes que vira pela primeira vez em que quase morrera... quando quase se afogou no mar de Okinawa. E do meio das luzes... saiu uma mulher vestida em branco.

- Não...! Agora... não é hora de ver espíritos...!

A mulher o observou atentamente. Em seguida... lhe disse:

- Gakuto... o homem com quem você se envolveu é meu protegido. Você não devia ter brincado com ele... essa surra será apenas o começo de seu tormento.

O rapaz sentia-se mal... sentiu medo de morrer, pois se até estava já vendo uma entidade... e as luzes giravam em sua cabeça...

Em seguida, tudo se apagou. E ele... só foi acordar no hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ele vai precisar ficar internado.

- Sim, mas por quanto tempo...?

- Não sei. Acho que uma semana mais ou menos. A coisa foi feia. Ele quebrou não só o nariz, mas três costelas... e um dos ossos da cabeça ficou amassado por conta do golpe. Vem cá, moça, você sabe quem o agrediu?

- Parece... que ele brigou na rua.

- É? E foi contra uma gangue de quantos?

- Ele disse que foi só um...

- Só um fez esse estrago todo? Devia ser um baita homem, hein! E você, é o que dele? Namorada?

- Não. Só... amiga.

- Sei. Bem, moça, se quiser esperar um pouco aqui... logo vai poder falar com ele.

- Tudo bem...

Aiko se colocou na sala de espera, folheando uma revista. Céus, o Gakuto se envolvera com homem grande...? Que estranho! Como a sexualidade das pessoas muda com o tempo...! Ele, que sempre gostara de mulheres tão femininas...

Ficou pensando por um tempo em como deveria ser o travesti com quem Gackt estivera morando junto... mas logo se deteve numa pessoa que acabara de entrar no hospital.

Era mulher, e estava muito bonita e bem arrumada para quem pretendia fazer uma visita a um doente. Estava com os longos e negros cabelos soltos, os olhos muito azuis ("Devem ser lentes", pensou a moça, dado que a outra era claramente oriental), muito bem maquiada. O vestido era simples, de corte reto, porém elegante: cor de vinho, um cinto negro cingindo-lhe a cintura fina. O sapato era também negro, e de salto alto e fino, embora fosse alta e de compleição esbelta. Era simplesmente a mulher mais linda que Aiko vira em sua vida.

Logo, a mulher se aproximou de si. Aiko sentiu que ela usava um perfume muito bom... um Ysatis verdadeiro.

"Essa mulher deve ter grana, pois eu só uso Ysatis falso... é pro que o meu dinheiro dá!", pensava Aiko consigo mesma.

A moça ficou de frente para Aiko, e se inclinou perante ela. A antiga amiga de Gackt estranhou, dado que não conhecia a moça, e ela parecia querer falas consigo...

Em seguida, a linda mulher abriu a boca a fim de falar. E para o completo espanto e desespero da moça... saiu... uma voz grossa, de homem.

- Você é a acompanhante do Gakuto?

Em um segundo, caiu toda a ficha. Era um travesti. E o travesti que era namorado do Gackt. Céus, como aqueles braços finos... conseguiram fazer todo aquele estrago...!

Sentiu medo. Levantou da cadeira, assustada, e quis se afastar, mas o terrível olhar do crossdresser ainda se mantinha em cima dela, como que a prendendo no lugar.

- Moça, me responda...! É ou não a acompanhante do Gakuto?

- Não, não me bata, não me bata! Veja, está cheio de guardas aqui, você vai preso se me bater, vai preso!

Mana sorriu. Era um sorriso condescendente.

- Acalme-se... eu não bato em mulher.

Aiko tinha as mãos sobre o peito, ainda num desespero indizível.

- O que... o que quer comigo... se não quer me bater?

- Veja... ele deixou a minha casa ontem. Na verdade, eu o pus para fora. E havia... algumas coisas dele lá. Eu as devolvo não por condescendência nem misericórdia dele, mas porque... não quero essas porcarias trazendo má energia pro meu lar. Tome. Fique com elas, e devolva-as a ele quando puder.

Entregou a ela o que trazia: a antiga mala de Gackt, os sapatos, os documentos, o cartão de crédito... e um anel de prata. A "suposta" aliança que o ex-amante lhe dera.

Ainda com receio, Aiko tomou as coisas e colocou-as junto de si. Só que, em vez de ir embora, Mana ainda lhe disse algo...

- Eu não tenho raiva de você... eu tenho pena. Pode até não ser iludida como eu fui, porém qualquer um que aceite manter vínculos com uma pessoa como o Gakuto, depois de saber exatamente quem ele é... é digna de pena. Ademais... não sei porque eu bateria em você. Quem tinha compromisso comigo era ele, não você. Logo, era ele quem merecia a surra que efetivamente levou. Você... se é solteira, nada deve a ninguém. Se é casada, somente deve a quem está consigo. No mais... domo arigatou.

Mana inclinou-se e já ia embora, quando Aiko, aturdida e ainda com a respiração intensa, lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Você... como soube que estávamos aqui?

- Uma amiga espiritual me contou. Ela disse que apareceu recentemente a Gackt. Conte a ele... ele sabe bem quem é.

Após isto, Mana virou de costas para a moça, e foi andando, de sua maneira elegante e compassada, até a porta do hospital... sem virar para trás num único instante.

Na rua, Mana andava praticamente como autômato. Mal via as coisas na rua, e só prestava atenção quando precisava atravessar, para não ser atropelado. Foi e voltou a pé, os pés já acostumados com salto e por isso hábeis em andar com aquele tipo de sapato mesmo por distâncias não muito curtas.

Chegou em casa. Abriu as janelas e acendeu um incenso. Precisava respirar...! Estava como que oprimido, ainda, pela energia recente de Gackt que impregnava o ambiente.

Sentou no sofá. Era ainda muito cedo... seis ou sete da manhã. Após a noite de insônia, num sonho em que parecia estar acordado, Mana viu a moça de branco... dizendo a ele que Gackt estava internado num determinado hospital, e que deveria chegar a uma mulher de blusa azul e calça jeans, oriental, de cabelos tingidos de castanho claro, e entregar as coisas todas dele. Para que tudo aquilo não influenciasse ainda mais seu caminho.

Assim que a entidade foi embora, Mana levantou, sentindo aquela força tomar conta de si novamente. Maquiou-se, perfumou-se justamente com o Ysatis verdadeiro, vestiu-se... e levou a parca bagagem para a nova amante dele. Enfim, estava feito...! Acabara com tudo aquilo. E agora... sozinho em casa... tudo, tudo lhe lembrava Gackt. E por mais que o odiasse tanto a partir da madrugada anterior, não conseguia deixar de pensar que não merecia todo aquele sofrimento... ele, que esperara tanto por um grande amor, desfolhado e pisado como uma rosa na multidão indiferente...!

Começou a chorar de novo, por menos que quisesse. Já havia chorado tanto na noite anterior, que seus olhos, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, apresentavam inchaço e ardiam. Ele tentara ser o mais natural possível com Aiko, porém... não sabia se ela percebera aquele detalhe de seus olhos.

Suspirou. Retirou a maquiagem, sentindo-se mole e sem forças novamente. Retirou a roupa de sair, colocou-se dentro de seu habitual kimono azul... e se jogou no sofá. Que faria...? Se tudo lembrava tanto a ele...!

Estava ainda cismando com aquilo, naquele limbo... quando o telefone tocou. Pensou se atendia mesmo... mas pensou que poderia ser importante. E atendeu.

- Alô?

- E aííííí, Mana-chan! Quebrou a cara do infeliz, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, putz, achei tanta graça! Dá-lhe o salto alto nas fuças do dito cujo, hahahahahahaha! Parabéns, cara, atitude digna!

- Ah... Közi...

- E ainda tocou o cara pra fora de casa! Adorei, queria ter sido uma mosquinha pra ver tudo! Mas e aí, como você tá...?

- Estou... ah, Közi, não adianta mentir...! Estou arrasado!

- Ih, caaaara, levanta essa poeira! Olha, esses dias ae vai ter um show de metal que quero que tu vá comigo! E aí, bora? Vamo lá bater cabelo? Nada de tristeza, cara! Cê ainda tá casa dos vinte anos, vai ter muita gente pra conhecer! Ixe, esse foi só o primeiro! E te serviu de lição, né, pra tu saber o que presta - e o que não presta! Toma tento no próximo namoro, não vai enfiando vagabundo pra dentro da tua casa antes de saber qual é a dele!

- Közi...

- Fala, brother!

- Eu não sei se eu quero namorar de novo...

- Ah, cara, esse período inicial deve ser mesmo uma merda! Mas depois - depois tu conhece outras pessoas aí! E ou não é? Afinal de contas, agora que provou da coisa vai querer fazer sempre. Ou não?

Um suspiro inconformado veio de Mana. Em seguida... ele voltou a falar.

- Escute, Közi... eu não sei no futuro, mas agora... agora eu estou até sentindo nojo em somente lembrar de tudo que fizemos na cama. Entenda, eu gostava de transar com ele... gostava muito, até porque ele sabe muito bem como ser encantador quando quer. Mas... agora, sabendo exatamente quem ele é...! O que pretendeu comigo...! O que me fez! O desprezo dele por eu ser homem...!

- Peraí, ele te desprezou porque você é homem?

- Sim...! Quando eu comecei a insinuar pra ele que aquele perfume não era meu, pois era imitação... e aquele batom era muito... muito simples pra ser meu, já que só uso Shiseido... oh, Közi...! Ele disse que não importava a maquiagem e o perfume dela, pois ela ao menos era mulher, coisa que eu jamais serei...!

Nova crise de choro. O amigo tentou acalmá-lo:

- Aí, cara, fica assim não! Pelo que eu saiba, você nunca quis ser mulher. É ou não é? Você se veste de mulher, mas nunca quis mudar de sexo!

- Eu sei que não... mas é humilhante do mesmo jeito! Ser comparado a outra pessoa, por alguém que eu amava tanto...!

- É, cara! Infelizmente, coisas da vida... "Malice Mizer", lembra? Então. Malícia e miséria, é isso pelo que você está passando agora. E o retardado também, pois foi malicioso em te meter o chifre, e além disso agora tá todo quebrado, na miséria. E você... sei lá, cara, acho que pagou um preço muito alto por apenas alguns meses de "amor"...

- "Amor" esse que nem existiu... ele tentou me iludir com palavras bonitas, sabendo que eu gostava... e quando se enjoou, foi pegar mulher na rua...

- Olha, cara, posso ser franco contigo? Eu sei que antes a gente nem conversava sobre esses assuntos, porque você não transava com ninguém e eu pensava que poderia te constranger... mas agora que você viveu isso de perto eu vou falar. Olha, eu tenho um forte palpite de que o Gakuto não é bissexual porra nenhuma. É, ele não é. Eu sou, tu sabe disso, já te falei que já saí com homem, com traveco - não tou falando de crossdresser bem arrumado assim como você, é travecão mesmo, aquelas coisas da rua - e gosto de pau. É, cara, eu gosto sim de pau. Mas ele...? Ele só gosta de mulher!

- Por que, então, quis tanto me levar pra cama...?

- Ah, cara! Olhe-se no espelho, você parece mulher direitinho! Eu te conheci antes de você começar a se vestir de mulher - mas se conhecesse depois, ia cair pra trás se ouvisse a sua voz, vinda de um rosto e de um corpo tão femininos. O Gakuto, cara - o Gakuto gamou na tua feminilidade, que você sabe que é bem intensa. E como eu disse antes, você não é um "travecão" desses de rua, com bração, corpão de homem. Você é um crossdresser fino, as tuas roupas nem puxam muito pro lado sexual - podem ser sensuais, mas claramente voltadas pra putaria não são, como as de muitos travecos por aê. Ele achou isso o máximo! E tu ainda foi falar pra ele que era virgem... homem tem uma coisa com virgindade, que enquanto não tira não sossega.

Mana surpirou do outro lado da linha, pensando na primeira noite dele com Gackt. Tudo aquilo fora... falso? Közi percebeu, deu uma pausa e voltou a falar:

- É, cara, ele pensou que tava tirando a virgindade de uma mulher bonita. E mesmo que tenha precisado lidar com o teu pau - eu não sei nem como, nem quando ele fez isso, e não precisa me contar - ele fez isso pensando em você como mulher. Vem cá, teve algum momento, antes da briga de ontem, em que você sentiu que ele repudiava a tua masculinidade?

- Não... mas... ele só me chamava de nomes femininos. Ao contrário de você, que só me chama de "cara" e outros nomes masculinos...

- É, cara, você tem benga aí no meio das pernas! Não dá pra te chamar de "mina"!

Mana riu, mesmo em meio a sua tristeza.

- Közi... só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas...

- Ah, tudo bem! Tá vendo, já tá até rindo! Mas assim, Mana... voltando ao que a gente falava, o Gakuto no mínimo achou que te pegava como mulher. E no começo, com aquela coisa da virgindade pra transpor e tal - sem contar o fato de que você é realmente muito bonito - ele deve ter achado legal. Mas depois... depois ele foi vendo as tuas características masculinas, que você acaba tendo porque é homem mesmo. A tua voz, a tua pica mesmo... ele deve ter enjoado disso tudo.

-É... ele até mesmo jogou na minha cara que eu não tinha seios...

- Então! Olha só que imbecil, isso não gosta de homem. Ele te pegava como mulher.

- Eu entendo... mas Közi... perceber tudo isso só agora... quer dizer, eu já tinha uma vaga idéia, mas... mentia pra mim mesmo! Mas... ter tudo isso confirmado, assim, diante de meus olhos... Közi... eu tenho até nojo de pensar em tudo que fizemos. De que até meu corpo eu dei praquele infeliz...!

Mana recomeçou a chorar. E em meio a seu desespero, até mesmo a gritar de dor. Seus dedos doíam, somente de sentir aquele nervoso. Apertou o telefone com força, e ficou com medo de quebrá-lo, dado que seus dedos, embora finos, eram realmente fortes.

Közi respeitou o momento de dor do amigo, e quando ele parou de chorar, voltou a falar:

- Mana... Mana, tá aí ainda?

- Estou... desculpe por isso tudo... mas eu não me conformo!

- Eu sei, cara, é foda mesmo. Mas deixa eu te falar... olha, você tem duas opções: ou não se apegar muito e fazer que nem eu, que come mas sem se envolver emocionalmente - e eu sempre deixei isso bem claro pra todo mundo com quem saí, nunca enganei ninguém... isso é um ponto de ética pra mim - ou... você continua se apaixonando e caindo em miséria a cada vez que a paixão acabar. É, cara, porque acaba. Um dia acaba. Um dia você descobre um lado mais obscuro da pessoa que não queria descobrir, e a coisa desmorona.

- Sim, Közi... essas são realmente as opções que eu tenho - e todos os demais seres humanos também. Enfim... ainda há uma terceira opção, que é a de ficar sem ninguém... como eu estava fazendo até encontrar o Gakuto.

Közi em seu íntimo pensou que aquilo era um exagero... afinal, Mana era tão lindo! Ficar sem sexo pro resto da vida, sendo ainda tão novo...! Era demais! Mas... enfim, ele é quem saberia...

- Mana, tu tem certeza de que não seria capaz de encarar casual?

- Tenho... eu não tenho alma pra isso... você talvez tenha, Közi, o Gakuto também talvez tenha... mas eu não consigo me entregar sem ser por amor.

- Aí é sofrimento mesmo... bem, cé é que sabe!

- Közi, deixa eu te fazer mais uma pergunta... o Gakuto... ele... como você soube que eu bati nele e o toquei pra fora de casa?

- Ele me ligou, o cara de pau! Ligou de madrugada, acho que tu havia acabado de descer o cacete nele...

- Sim. Foi de madrugada mesmo.

- Rapaaaaz, acredita que ele teve a coragem de me pedir abrigo? "Ain Közi, tou na rua, sangrando, sem um puto no bolso..." Ah vá à merda! Dei um esporro do caralho no infeliz!

- Közi... obrigado. Obrigado por estar comigo, além de tudo. Você... vê a pessoa que eu sou embaixo dessas roupas.

- Claro, cara! Você também sempre me ajudou, a gente sempre filosofou sobre um monte de paradas aí... sobre a vida, a morte, a natureza humana... claro que eu ia ficar do teu lado num perrengue sentimental também. Aí, cara, lembra que ontem você não queria que eu fosse aí, pro imbecil não ver que tu tava vulnerável? Então! Se quiser eu vou agora - a gente aproveita e discute algo sobre música e tal...

- Me desculpe novamente, Közi... mas ontem eu não dormi nada. Nada mesmo. Cochilei um pouco antes do sol nascer, e recebi uma mensagem... para entregar as coisas do Gakuto nas mãos da... da nova... companheira dele.

- Ah, sim? Putz cara, que coisa louca! Tá tendo momentos de sensibilidade espiritual de novo?

- Sim... o Gakuto também tem. Ele viu a mesma mulher que me mandou a mensagem... ela me contou.

- Caraaaaalho, isso é muito louco! Nunca vi essas paradas. Mas como um completo idiota como ele tem essa sensibilidade aflorada?

- Coisas da vida, Közi... coisas da vida que a gente não compreende. Mas enfim... eu queria dormir um pouquinho. Eu me arrumei pra levar as coisas pra moça com quem ele está...

- E levou? E não deu umas bifas nela?

- Não... não dei. Só entreguei as coisas, porém disse que ela era digna de pena.

- Hahahahahaha, tapa de luva de pelica! Tá certo!

- Então... eu vou dormir um pouco. Espero que não se importe...

- Claro que não, cara! Vai lá, descansa!

- Depois eu te ligo... pois como eu disse, vou precisar mais do que nunca de um ombro amigo... mas antes preciso dormir.

- OK, cara! Vai lá!

- Tchau... até mais tarde.

Mana desligou o telefone, indo se olhar ao espelho em seguida. Estava completamente sem maquiagem, os cabelos ainda alinhados, porém o rosto estava inchado de chorar. Os olhos também... achou que estava horrível, mas não deu muita importância.

Foi para a cozinha beber um copo d'água, e em seguida tomou alguns calmantes. Um grande estupor tomou conta de si... e ele se deitou no sofá da sala mesmo, dormindo profundamente por várias horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt acordava. Uma enfermeira se encontrava a seu lado na cama.

- Bom dia, senhor Gakuto...

- Olá... onde... onde eu estou?

- No hospital. Parece que o senhor se envolveu numa briga de rua...?

- Sim... ah, sim... foi algo bem feio... hun...!

- Precisará descansar, para em breve estar refeito. Logo vai passar. Não é nada tão grave, porém precisa de cuidados. E... há uma moça aí fora querendo falar com o senhor.

A adrenalina subiu no sangue dele. Moça...! Será que era Mana?

- Como ela é...?

- Oriental, cabelos tingidos de castanho-claro, calça jeans...

Aquilo foi suficiente para que ele respirasse aliviado. Era Aiko.

- Tudo bem, peça para entrar.

A enfermeira chamou a moça, e ela entrou, esbaforida, com as coisas que o crossdresser lhe entregara.

- Aiko... que cara é essa?

- Gakuto...! A... a moça... o rapaz, sei lá como chamar... ela esteve aqui!

- Mana?

- É esse o nome dele?

- É, é como lhe chamam. Ele veio até aqui?

- Sim...

- Não lhe fez mal?

- Não, ele disse que não bate em mulher...!

- Como se ele fosse muito homem, pois sim! Mas e então, o que fez?

- Gakuto, eu estou começando a ficar com medo...!

- Mas se ele não te bateu!

- Não é medo dele...! É dessas circunstâncias todas...!

- E aí?

- Ele... ela... é realmente linda, como você disse. Mesmo eu sendo mulher, fiquei com inveja da beleza dele.

Gackt ficou quieto, porém no íntimo concordou que Mana era realmente muito mais bonito do que Aiko, a qual era uma moça bonitinha, porém extremamente comum.

- E então...?

-Gakuto... ele... ele veio até aqui te entregar as coisas. Veja, o cartão de crédito, as roupas, a aliança...!

- Ora ora, finalmente uma notícia boa! Pelo menos vou poder pegar a grana e ver onde morar depois de sair daqui...! Mas e aí...?

- Ele disse... que uma amiga espiritual contou isso pra ele! E que você a viu também! Gakuto, essa é a única explicação pra ele ter nos achado aqui - a não ser que tenha nos seguido!

- Amiga espiritual... pode ser verdade, Aiko! Enquanto você dirigia, eu fiquei com medo... de morrer, pois vi uma mulher de branco vindo em minha direção... e dizendo que Mana era protegido dela.

- E essa agora...? E se essa bicha faz um trabalho contra a gente, e se ela é bruxa?

Gackt quase repreendeu Aiko por ter chamado a Mana de "bicha". Apesar de estar puto da vida com a surra que levara do ex-amante, ainda tinha uma admiração estupenda por ele... e pensava que uma pessoa como Mana era mais, muito mais, do que simplesmente uma "bicha".

- Não faz não, Aiko... não faz não, que eu acho que ele só tem a sensibilidade como eu, mas não exatamente poderes de alterar a realidade com... 'trabalhos".

Aiko sentou numa das cadeiras, lendo uma revista de novo e pensando no que se metera ao transar com o Gakuto por apenas uma noite... e Gackt também não estava menos apreensivo. Ele respirou fundo e pensou... será que ainda estava na banda? Se não estivesse... ainda teria o resto do cachê pra se virar, porém um dia o dinheiro ia acabar, e ele ia precisar viver de algo. Que fazer...?

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Mana acordou. Havia dormido demais... o sol já se punha!

- Céus... não posso parar de viver por causa do idiota do Gakuto!

Levantou-se e pensou em enfim ligar pro Közi, pra ele ir até sua casa... porém, pensou que aquele local ainda tinha tanto... tanto de Gackt em si...! Que se sentiu deprimido somente ao pensar em ficar ali. Então... banhou-se, passou seus cremes, vestiu-se, penteou-se, perfunou-se... e decidiu ir pra casa de Közi, em vez de ele vir pra sua. Ainda estava arrasado por dentro... mas com uma idéia fixa, a qual não deixava sua mente.

Tomou o taxi e seguiu, verificando o celular. Nada novo... mas ele, Mana, parecia ter encontrado a solução, ao menos temporária, para aquela tristeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Közi, quando ligara de manhã para Mana, pensou em ajudá-lo a superar aquela situação... e relembrar um pouco os "velhos tempos", quando eles passavam longas tardes conversando sobre aquilo de gêneros, de sentido da vida, de etc... e quando eles bebiam umas e outras. Mas... como viu que a hora avançava e o amigo não telefonava nem nada, deixou quieto... ligou para uns antigos amigos de bebedeira e badalação, ainda na "vibe" punk que nem ele, pra que fizessem uma farra.

E lá foram uns quatro ou cinco amigos de Közi pra lá, falar alto, arrotar, conversar sobre besteira e fazer bagunça. Ficaram lá um tempo, falando, rindo, bebendo... até a hora em que a campainha tocou.

Közi, já meio alto e com um cigarro na mão, falou alto pra que abrissem por ele.

- Aê, seu inútil, faz alguma coisa pra variar! Vê quem é, se é mais um pra nossa festinha aê!

Um dos punks olhou pelo olho mágico. E viu... uma linda moça, vestida de forma elegante. Com certeza não seria uma "groupie" comum, pois era elegante e fina. Vestia uma saia que ia até os joelhos, azul marinho, uma blusa branca e por cima um casaco também azul marinho. A meia-calça era negra e os sapatos, de salto fino, eram azuis também. Usava sombra negra e azul, batom rosado... e os cabelos longos e negros eram cingidos por um arco, também azul.

- Közi, é mulher!

- Que? Que mulher...?

- Uma mulher aqui, vem ver!

- Ah, porra, nem consegue descrever como é?

- Não é das nossas, cara... tá de saia longa, cabelo sem tingir...

- Ah, cara, deixa eu ver isso!

De maneira brusca, ele empurrou o conhecido da porta, pra olhar pelo olho mágico,e viu... Mana! E agora, Mana no meio daquele povo ridículo...?

Não teve jeito. Közi abriu a porta, e olhou pro amigo, sem jeito.

- Er... Oi, Mana.

- Közi... está ocupado? Parece que tem gente na sua casa...

- Ah, é... tem... mas... se quiser, eu dispenso essa cambada daqui!

- Não...! Qualquer coisa eu volto outro dia...!

- Não, cara, você acabou de passar por um momento difícil... esses caras só fazem sujar a minha casa!

- Mas o intruso aqui... sou eu...

Mana falava baixo, para que os demais não ouvissem sua voz e, por conseguinte, não deduzissem que era homem. Assim, no entanto, que os punks viram que era uma suposta mulher na porta... e tão bem arrumada... começaram a "zoar":

- Aeeeeeeeeeee, Közi vai comer bem hoje!

- Vai lá, cara, pega a mina!

- Divide com a gente!

Irritado, até por saber que o amigo estava passando por um período tão difícil, Közi foi até os conhecidos e foi tirando todo mundo de casa.

- Saiam! Saiam, vão embora, vão emporcalhar a casa de outro!

Um deles estava relutante em sair. Ainda engrolava a lingua por causa da cerveja em excesso, e teimava em ali ficar.

- Aeeeee, cara! Mina bonita, hein! Faça bom proveito!

- Saaai, cara, vai embora!

Közi teve de empurrá-lo para fora, e enfim fechar a porta.

- Ufa...! Espero... que não se incomode, Mana...

- Imagine. Eles que deveriam se incomodar... pois estavam na sua casa...!

- Ah, eu só chamei esses caras pra me distrair... mas você é alguém muito mais importante! É, bem... eu só sinto que não tenha me ligado. Eu pensava em ir pra sua casa, porque aqui é uma coisa de louco...! Tem bituca de cigarro pra tudo quanto é lado... esses caras ainda zuaram tudo ainda mais...! Mas e aí, senta! Senta aí, eu vou ver se tem algo pra beber!

O crossdresser sentou de forma elegante no sofá... e ficou reparando nas bitucas. Realmente, pra ele que nunca fumava... era estranho.

- Ah, cara, só tem cerveja e chá! - lamentou Közi, coçando a cabeça - Só se você quiser chá... ou um pouco de cerveja. Tá a fim?

- Oh, não, Közi...! Eu só quero um copo d'água, se me permite.

- Ah, claro cara! Olha, tá uma sujeirada horrível nessa sala! Vem cá, no meu quarto que tá mais limpo. Lá tem uma cadeira e eu posso ficar fumando na cama, perto da janela. O que acha?

- Pra mim, está bom...

Ambos foram ao quarto. Közi trouxe a água para Mana, e em seguida abriu a janela, acendendo um cigarro e encetando a conversa:

- Mas e então, cara...? Que é que está pensando em fazer com o Gakuto?

- Eu não sei... sobre a banda, teremos que continuar com ele...

- Eu falo do relacionamento. Tá terminado, né?

- Obviamente... mas eu creio que preciso de um término oficial...

- Sei... mas e aí, a banda anda mesmo dessa forma?

- Infelizmente... eu creio que anda. Tem que andar, Közi... a gente já passou por tantos desafios... não é agora que vamos desistir.

- Claro que não! Vamos continuar sim, somos uma fortaleza! Mas... e sobre a porrada que tu deu nele?

- Eu... fico pensando se ele não vai me denunciar.

- Ah, cara! Magine, se ele denunciar vai precisar falar o porquê de ter apanhado de ti... e já sabe, como eu te disse hoje mais cedo... ele é hétero. Ele tem vergonha de admitir que saiu com homem - e me desculpe se isso lhe fere. A cafajestagem, de qualquer modo, é dele, não sua.

Közi tragava o cigarro quase em parar, entre uma frase e outra. Quando um acabava, acendia outro. E ficava assim, entre um e outro cigarro. Mana observava a fumaça exalada por ele, pensando... sobre como dizer ao que havia vindo.

- Mas e então, Mana - continuou Közi, tentando jogar a fumaça sempre ao lado oposto do amigo - Quer ir lá no bate-cabelo? No show de metal?

- Eu quero, sim... sabe, eu preciso esquecer o Gakuto... na verdade vim até aqui, Közi... porque a minha casa ainda tem muito... dele. Tudo que eu olho me lembra ele...

- Entendo! Mas então, se quiser, fique aqui por uns tempos! Não digo morando, mas em dias em que não tivermos ensaio, gravação nem nada... pode passar a tarde aqui!

- Verdade... mas, Közi... eu sinto que preciso fazer mais do que simplesmente... do que simplesmente esquecê-lo e tocar tudo adiante! Eu... eu preciso feri-lo da mesma maneira que ele me feriu.

- Ahn? E como pretende fazer isso? Mana, a surra já foi humilhação suficiente. Se você levou as coisas lá pra nova peguete dele, ela ficou sabendo que você é homem, e que ele pegava travesti. Isso tudo, isso tudo já acaba com ele! De mais a mais, ele não te amava, cara - desculpe a sinceridade - e se não te amava, não há muita coisa que você possa fazer para feri-lo. Não mais do que já fez.

- Közi... você não entende. Eu quero devolver tudo na mesma moeda.

- Como assim...?

- Eu quero trair o Gakuto, Közi...!

O punk, o qual ainda fumava quase sem parar, riu enquanto expelia a fumaça. Foi uma cena engraçada para Mana.

- Caraaaaaalho, isso é algo muito interessante! Nem tinha pensado nisso! Caaaara, homem assim que nem ele, com o ego do tamanho de um elefante... ele acha que a mulher - no seu caso, ele te interpretava como "mulher" - não pode trair nunca! Ele sim, ele pode zuar tudo... mas ela jamais! Puuuutz, quando ele souber, vai ficar putíssimo! Eu adoraria ver a reação dele!

- Só tem um problema... eu... Közi... como eu disse hoje mais cedo, eu... não consigo encarar sexo casual. Você me entende, não...?

- Aaaah é, poxa... mas e aí, cara, como faria? Não vai arrumar outro namorado enquanto está com ele. Vai?

- Não... estou muito fragilizado para isso.

- E então? Vai dar aí pro primeiro na rua, só pra... dizer que traiu ele? Aí você vai trair a você mesmo, pois se não quer casual...

- É... então, Közi... eu penso que deveria fazer isso com alguém... que eu conhecesse já.

- Mas quem? Po, o Yuki e o Kami, nem pensar. Eles eu acho que não são gays... de resto, só conheço gente imbecil, tipo esses punks aê de hoje... quem mais sobra?

Közi estava terminando mais um cigarro, e quando o apagou, num cinzeiro ao lado da cômoda, olhou para os olhos de Mana. E eles estavam... terrivelmente sugestivos...

- Ei, Mana...! Não me olha com essa cara não, meu, que é isso! Eu não sou opção não!

- Por que não...?

- Cara, você tá falando sério? Olha só pra mim! Sou um cara esquisito, pós-punk, chato, que arrota, fala palavrão, fuma feito uma chaminé... e você...! É um crossdresser elegante, penteado por todo o dia, cheiroso...! Cara, uma coisa não casa com a outra!

Ainda com o olhar lânguido, Mana levantou da cadeira e sentou na borda da cama do amigo. Em seguida, aproximou perigosamente o rosto do dele...

- Közi... você me viu por baixo dos tules, das rendas, das saias... do fato de eu me vestir mais de mulher do que de homem. E eu... eu vejo você além de toda essa indumentária casca-grossa. Você só é assim... porque a vida foi demasiadamente dura. Eu sei... que antes de me conhecer, você não tinha casa... e teve de dormir por dias num carro. Isso tudo foi deixando você assim... mas, Közi... eu sei que aí dentro... tem uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Sem que ele pudesse controlar, Mana foi deitando na cama, ao lado dele...

- Mana, você não entende... não é só isso...!

- Hoje de manhã, você disse que curtia homem... que já tinha saído com travesti. Não é verdade...?

- É, cara, mas era trava de rua, aquela baixaria toda...! Você é bom demais pra mim...! Na verdade, como eu te disse ontem, é bom demais pra qualquer ser humano nesta Terra...!

- Você tem tesão em mim...?

Aquela coisa forte, estranha, se apossava de Mana novamente. Como se apossara no dia em que quase transara com Gackt no canapé. Sem a timidez habitual, ele tomou a mão de Közi e a colocou sobre seu peito... e mesmo sabendo que não havia seios ali, aquilo fazia com que o amigo de Mana tremesse as mãos.

- Eu... Mana, quer que eu fale a verdade?

- Quero... se disser que não tem, eu saio dessa cama... e não volto mais.

- Mana, eu sempre tive um tesão do caralho em você. É, cara, é, eu nunca ia ter a coragem de dizer...! Se não fosse você a iniciar essa conversa...

O crossdresser sorria, extasiado. O outro continuou:

- É, mas eu não fazia nenhuma investida porque... porque sabia que não te merecia. Que nunca te mereceria.

- O que é isso...!

- É, é a mais pura verdade! E eu meio que te colocava no pedestal - e ainda coloco. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, porém inacessível. Eu... não mereço você, cara!

- Claro que merece... quer ver...?

Sem esperar um único segundo mais, Mana se aproximou dos lábios do companheiro da adolescência e o beijou. Com intensidade. Com ardor, para deixar o gosto de Gackt para trás de uma vez por todas.

Aquilo foi demais para Közi. Anos e anos a fio, pensando no Mana, batendo umas e outras pro Mana... e finalmente tinha ele ali, na sua cama, lhe beijando de livre e espontânea vontade...

A mão de Mana tomou a de Közi, a qual estava em seu peito ainda... e passou para sua cintura. E em seguida, para o meio de suas próprias pernas...!

- Oh, Mana...! - gemeu Közi, começando a suar e a também se sentir excitado - Isso... assim fica tão difícil de resistir...!

- Então não resista...

Após isso, o crossdresser tomou o outro para mais um beijo, dessa vez ainda mais ardente. Enfiava a língua na boca dele, de um modo que nunca fizera com Gackt. Pois Gackt já era forte e sedutor pelos dois - e Közi estava hesitante... então, ele tinha de tomar as iniciativas e esquentar a coisa por si.

A seguir, Mana enlaçou o amigo com ambos os braços e o fez deitar-se em cima de si. Embora ainda completamente vestidos, ele passou as pernas em volta dos quadris dele, de forma bem sugestiva... e o abraçou pela nuca, beijando mais uma vez. E Közi enfim provou daquele licor delicioso que eram os lábios de Mana... aquele vinho forte, que Gackt não soubera valorizar... e que jamais encontraria em ninguém mais.

Közi sentia-se tonto, o membro já começando a ficar duro dentro das calças... e podia sentir, enfim, que o amigo também já estava ficando excitado... no entanto, alguma espécie de... remorso... que não sabia qualificar... tomou-lhe a mente novamente.

- Mana... hoje de manhã... você me disse... que não curtia sexo casual...! Que não curtia sexo sem amor...!

- E eu não curto...!

- Mas... e a gente, se agarrando aqui?

- Közi... como eu posso chamar isso de "casual", se nós nos conhecemos há quase dez anos...? Se você me indicou pro Matenrou...? Se você é um dos únicos seres humanos que conhece meu verdadeiro nome e minha verdadeira idade...? Se você... é um dos únicos a compartilhar do sentido de vida e morte que eu também tenho...? Essa já é a terceira banda da qual participamos juntos... e você, Közi... você me deu a maior prova de amor que um homem poderia me dar... você se privou de mim, pra não me magoar... se isso não é amor, eu não sei mais o que é...!

O outro realmente não pôde discordar. Mas mesmo assim, algo ainda lhe soava estranho naquela história...

- Mana... veja, eu... eu... sabe, eu acho que até pra me proteger disso que a gente conversou hoje, de paixão e tudo mais... eu nunca me apaixonei. O máximo que cheguei a ter de admiração por alguém... foi por você. E como eu te disse antes, era algo "de pedestal". Entenda, Mana... todas as minhas transas até hoje... todas, todas... elas foram muito banais. Eu não me lembro nem com quem, nem onde, nem como foi minha primeira vez. E depois dela, vieram uma sucessão de transas todas muito parecidas: casual, com desconhecidos, quando pintava o tesão. Só tenho certeza dessas coisas: eu não via as pessoas no dia seguinte... eu estava sempre meio bêbado... e sempre usei preservativo. Sempre, pois prefiro morrer pro cigarro e pra cerveja, que pra AIDS. Dizem que é uma das piores merdas que tem.

- Eu sei... e o que isso tem a ver com a gente hoje?

- É que... Mana...! Você seria a primeira pessoa com a qual eu faria sexo e olharia na cara no dia seguinte. Pior: você é meu amigo, lá de trás. Lá daquela época. Na verdade, sem família e sem amigos muito melhores que esses que você viu, você é o mais próximo que eu tenho de um irmão. Eu detestaria que ficasse um clima ruim entre a gente depois da transa...!

- E por que teria de ficar...?

- Porque... bem, cara, não foram poucas as vezes em que me disseram, logo depois da transa, que eu era ruim de cama. Vai ver por isso eu nunca mais vi a cara de ninguém que transou comigo...

- Ora, que maldade...!

- Mas é verdade! Eu, bêbado, mal conhecendo a pessoa... acha mesmo que eu ia dar uma bela trepada? Ia nada, cara! Eu... Mana, eu praticamente nem sei beijar na boca direito! Em todas essas trsnsas loucas, essas "masturbações assistidas", eu só metia e acabou. Acabou, cara, o envolvimento era tão pouco, que eu acho que poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que beijei na boca!

- Eu entendo... mas Közi, eu não me importo...! Na verdade, meu gosto hoje será trair o Gakuto... e não sentir prazer!

- Eu sei, cara, mas porra, você ia levar ferro na bunda sem gozar? Claro que não, né?

Mana caiu na gargalhada ante a linguagem do amigo.

- Ora, Közi...! Não é difícil...! É só me masturbar, como faz consigo...

- É... eu sei... mas Mana...! Quer saber mesmo qual é o meu maior medo...?

- Diga...

- E que você é uma pessoa muito... sentimental, apegada, romântica... eu teria medo... de você acabar se apaixonando por mim. E depois... ficar chorando pelos cantos, como fez hoje e ontem, por causa da traição do Gakuto. Eu me sentiria tão mal se te fizesse sofrer...!

- Közi... eu creio que esse é o cerne... essa é a razão de você ainda estar hesitante em transar comigo, não é...?

- É, cara, é isso mesmo... eu me sentiria o pior ser humano da face da Terra se te causasse alguma dor!

- Oh, Közi, isso é tão lindo...! Quem diria que uma pessoa tão "hardcore" teria uma noção tão bonita de considerar os outros...? Mas Közi... para que essa questão seja solucionada, eu só preciso saber de uma coisa... você pode até não pretender sem nem meu namorado, nem se apaixonar por mim - o que, depois do que vivi com o Gakuto, creio que está certo... nem eu estou pronto pra namorar de novo agora. No entanto... a nossa amizade, o nosso apoio mútuo, tudo isso que temos vivido por quase uma década de nossas vidas... você acha que isso pode ser mantido?

- Falando sinceramente, cara...? Mesmo que você deixasse de ser bonito, mesmo que virasse um cara super feio - o que eu acho que nem com oitenta anos você vai ser, do jeito que se cuida... mas vamos supor que por algum motivo externo, sei lá, doença, acidente, etc... você ficasse algo que eu jamais quisesse comer na minha vida. Alguém por quem eu não sentisse o mínimo tesão. A última coisa com a qual eu manteria uma relação sexual na minha vida. Mesmo assim, cara... eu seria seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu parceiro como estamos sendo por esses anos todos... porque eu vejo muito mais que o tesão por você. Você não é só uma "bonequinha linda", você é meu chapa! É meu irmão, e é por isso que fiquei tão puto com o Gakuto, porque era tão claro que ele tava te enganando! Mana, eu nunca vou deixar de te considerar... nunca! E se tem mesmo vida após a morte, como a gente sempre conversou e acha que tem... até depois de morrer eu vou ser seu amigo, cara, porque é nas dificuldades que a gente vê quem tá com a gente e quem não tá! E você sempre esteve do meu lado, assim como eu do seu, mesmo a gente sendo tão, tão diferente... e é isso que eu acho que importa, muito mais do que uma boa foda!

Mana sorriu. Sentiu-se profundamente emocionado. Era aquilo que ele desejava escutar.

- Então não tem como eu chorar ou me arrepender...

Sendo assim, ele tomou Közi para mais um beijo. E dessa vez foi ainda com mais entrega, em face de tudo que ele havia lhe dito...

- Hum... Mana... hum, tá bom, a gente faz, mas... e se eu for ruim na cama com você? Você não vai deixar de ser meu amigo por causa disso, vai?

O crossdresser riu.

- Claro que não... o vínculo que a gente tem um com o outro, Közi... é "muito mais do que uma boa foda"... e eu confio em você pra fazer isso... porque eu sei que não vai ser como os outros caras, que saem por aí... falando mal das pessoas com quem saem.

- Ah, claro que não vou falar...! Você teria muito mais pra falar mal de mim que eu de você...! Nem bonito eu sou...!

- Você é muito bonito... é apenas um pouco exótico, mas eu adoro coisas exóticas...

E em seguida ambos voltaram a se beijar... dessa vez, Közi já se soltava um pouco mais, até porque era realmente difícil resistir àquele eflúvio de perfume francês, aqueles braços brancos lhe enlaçando a nuca, as pernas dele prendendo fortemente seus quadris... e aquele beijo. Céus, o que era aquele beijo...? E ele tinha certeza absoluta... que nunca provaria um beijo igual. Era tão bom... tão bom, que o levava a um lugar mágico... do qual não queria sair.

- Uhn... Mana...

- Me beija mais, Közi... un... você não beija mal não...! Eu gostei de beijar você...! Me beija mais...!

Aqueles lábios rosados eram realmente uma tentação... mas algo, lá no fundo, ainda deixava o amigo de Mana hesitante.

- Mana... me desculpe, cara, mas eu ainda tenho medo... eu tenho medo de perder essa amizade tão massa que a gente construiu durante esses anos, por causa de uma gozada... eu tenho muito medo, me desculpe a covardia...

- Közi, entenda uma coisa: eu estou plenamente determinado a trair o Gakuto. E trai-lo, significa transar com outra pessoa que não ele, enquanto não termino oficialmente o relacionamento. Portanto, tem de ser feito logo. Agora pense comigo: com quem mais, além de você, eu posso fazer isso em segurança? Eu confio em você, nós trabalhamos juntos há anos - e você é a pessoa ideal pra eu ter uma relação sexual agora. Mas, se você não quiser, eu não posso obrigar. Não tenho esse direito. Porém, se você não quiser e eu sair da sua casa sem transar com você, vai ser com outro - e esse outro pode muito bem ser um cara que me maltrate, que odeie homens que se vestem de mulheres... e pode ser um amargo arrependimento, porque se eu transar com um completo desconhecido, será sexo casual e sem nenhum amor, uma traição às minhas convicções. E aí sim, amanhã, eu vou te ligar chorando de novo, por ter nojo de mim, por ter chegado ao ponto de transar com um completo desconhecido pra ferir o Gakuto - porém sairei ferido também. Só que não vou deixar de trair àquele salafrário, mesmo que isso acabe comigo! Então, Közi, o que você prefere...? Que seja com você, que é meu amigo há tantos anos e que me respeita como ser humano - ou com um completo estranho, que provavelmente vai até rir da minha cara ou me desprezar assim que acabar de gozar dentro de mim?

Közi olhou Mana nos olhos falsamente azuis. Era a mais pura verdade... Mana, quando se determinava a fazer uma coisa, ia até o fim. E ele ia trair o Gakuto... e bem, se ele queria tanto assim proteger o amigo de sofrimento... era melhor que fosse consigo mesmo.

- É, Mana... é verdade. Você tem razão. Mas veja bem...! A gente não tem rodeios um com o outro, logo... se eu for uma porcaria, fale! Se for necessário falar coisas como: "Közi, você mete muito mal, não merece nem ter um pau no meio das pernas", diga! Mas diga mesmo, não tenha pena de mim!

Mana riu. Em seguida, acariciou os cabelos do amigo, e disse:

- Eu não creio que você seja assim tão, tão ruim quanto diz... porém, se for, eu falo.

- Fala mesmo, hein...! Mas, de qualquer forma... eu vou tentar fazer o meu melhor. Você merece mais do que eu... mas já que me escolheu, que saia daqui com o melhor de mim. Sim?

O crossdresser sorriu.

- Sim... e eu tenho certeza de que será bom.

Em seguida, eles voltaram e se beijar. E tanto Közi quando Mana sentiam-se ficando quentes... pois o tesão começou a se acentuar pros dois.

Enquanto ainda beijava o amigo, Mana começou a retirar a blusa dele... e a acariciar e beliscar seus mamilos. A seguir, começou a retirar o próprio casaco, a blusa, o arco da cabeça... e Közi viu o peito branco e macio do outro, sem tatuagens, ao contrário do seu... a pele dele... parecia de mulher, de tão bonita que era.

Sem resistir mais, ele lambeu e chupou os mamilos do novo amante. Mana gemeu, arqueando as costas e segurando firme em sua cabeça e em seus cabelos... enquanto ele ainda executava o serviço.

- Oh, Közi...! Isso...!

"Ele geme tão gostoso...", pensou o punk, enquanto passava dos mamilos para o ventre liso do companheiro. "A voz é de homem, mas a modulação, o jeitinho de gemer... é de mulher...! E o retardado do Gakuto deixando isso tudo pra trás pra pegar uma periguete inútil, puta que pariu!"

Já completamentre excitado e entregue ao que faziam, Közi passou a tirar a saia do parceiro. Mana o ajudou, dado que o outro não costumava lidar com saias sociais, mesmo quando saia com mulheres... e enfim viu que Mana estava de calcinha azul, liga e meias sete-oitavos negras e... o pau já bem duro dentro da roupa íntima.

- Uhn, Mana...! Ao contrário do Gakuto, o que me excita num crossdresser... é justamente o pau. Caaaara, que puta ferramenta que tu tem, hein..! Deve ser maior que o meu!

Mana riu de novo.

- Quer pegar nele...?

- Eu quero, cara... ele durinho assim, parece pedir pra que a gente pegue...

- Então pegue...

Közi foi enfiando a mão pra dentro da calcinha do parceiro, e tomou o membro dele com a mão. Mana terminou de abaixar a calcinha, deixando tudo... tudo exposto pra ele.

- Huuuun, que brinquedinho bonito hein...! Será que eu vou gostar de brincar com ele?

- Vai sim...

- Deixa eu punhetar ele bem gostosinho... assim...

Sem mais cerimônias, ele passou a masturbar o parceiro devagar, pra ver como ele reagia. E a reação foi, de fato, uma das melhores... ele arqueou as costas de novo, gemendo... mas dessa vez passou a mover os quadris junto com os movimentos da mão dele, segurando nos ombros dele com ambas as mãos. Közi adorou aquilo... nunca antes alguém demonstrara que gostava tanto de ser tocado e acariciado por si...!

Com a outra mão, o segundo guitarrista da banda passou para a bunda do companheiro. Lisinha... sem pêlos, sem espinhas... sem nada. Uma bunda lisinha e gostosa de apertar... e ficou apertando e beliscando a bundinha dele, sem parar com a masturbação...

Ate a hora em que Mana pediu pra que ele parasse.

- Huuuun, Közi...! Eu já estou bastante excitado. Se você continuar me masturbando assim... eu vou gozar rápido demais...!

- Entendo...! Então tá, a gente pode começar...

Ainda um pouco receoso por não saber o que Mana ia pensar de si após a transa, Közi passou a retirar as calças... e as roupas de baixo. Mana levantou-se por um instante, a fim de retirar os sapatos e a fim de acabar de tirar a calcinha... e em seguida se deitou novamente, puxando Közi para cima de si outra vez.

- Uhn, Mana...! A sua pele é tão boa de beijar, de passar a mão...! Como isso é bom, cara...!

O crossdresser se sentiu feliz, não só pelo elogio feito a sua pele, mas também ao ver que Közi continuava lhe chamando de nomes masculinos. Continuou beijando o companheiro, tomando também um pouco de seu membro para masturbação... e Közi também gemeu, pensando em como ele era bom...!

Vendo-se repentinamente louco por aquela pele tão branca e bonita, o punk passou a lamber e chupar o pescoço de Mana... o qual mordeu os lábios e sorriu de satisfação. Depois... começou a beijar o rosto do crossdresser... apertando-o em seus braços, pra sentir cada vez mais e melhor aquele corpo e aquela pele em contato consigo.

Sentia que Mana já direcionava seus quadris em direção ao membro dele... mas antes, Közi queria ainda fazer algo.

- Ei, Mana...

- Sim...?

- Cara, você sabe que eu transava com um povo que nem conhecia direito, né? Então... olha, eu sempre usei camisinha, mas não tenho certeza de ter ou não alguma coisa - não fiz exame recentemente... então, pra proteger você, eu vou colocar preservativo, tá bem?

- Ah, sim...! Fique à vontade!

Enquanto Közi pegava a camisinha na gaveta da cômoda, Mana pensava que até naquilo ele pensava em si... pois mesmo tendo usado preservativo sempre, não queria arriscar. Céus, nunca pensaria que um homem "casca grossa" pudesse ser dessa forma... muito menos com alguém como ele, que se travestia...

Enquanto Közi colocava o preservativo, ainda pensava... "Caralho, eu vou comer o Mana...! Dá vontade de me beliscar pra ver se não tou sonhando!"

Em seguida, deitou-se em cima de Mana e começou a beijar seu colo e seu pescoço de novo...

- Un... Mana... sabe, com você eu acho que tô aprendendo a gostar de beijar...

O crossdresser sorriu novamente.

- Está vendo...? Não é difícil...

- Não... com você, pelo menos, é muito bom... un... que perfume está usando?

- Ysatis verdadeiro... o da mulherzinha do Gakuto era um Ysatis falso...!

Ambos riram. E antes que a coisa se adiantasse para penetração de fato, Mana tomou a bolsa que trouxera, e dela tirou... um vidrinho de lubrificante.

- Toma. Me prepara com ele, sim?

Közi olhou praquilo, e o dilema começou. Realmente... ele trepava muito mal. Pois nunca antes havia usado lubrificante em ninguém...! Até porque o preservativo já tinha lubrificante, então...

Não quis dar mostras de insegurança pro Mana. Tomou um pouco daquilo nos dedos... e passou devagarzinho na entradinha dele, sentindo-o tão apertadinho, mesmo sem penetrar...

- Uuuun...!

O crossdresser parecia excitado... e Közi pensava que isso se dava pela própria imaginação dele, pois ele próprio... não era lá a pessoa mais indicada para excitar a outro homem na cama. Na verdade, talvez nem uma mulher... enfim!

Colocou um dedo lá pra dentro, pra testar o território. E o sentiu tão apertadinho... que teve medo de machucá-lo.

- Un... Mana...

- Coloca mais um... vai...

Ele queria mais um dedo... ainda meio hesitante, Közi tirou o dedo dele e passou mais um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos. Em seguida, o penetrou com dois... apesar de ainda senti-lo tão estreito, via que ele reagia bem... e não demonstrava sentir desconforto.

Ficou algum tempo daquela forma, preparando o parceiro... quando enfim pensou que estava na hora. Retirou os dedos dele e deitou em cima de seu corpo novamente... e foi acolhido pelos braços brancos e macios do companheiro de tantos anos, os quais lhe enlaçaram a nuca e os ombros.

- Vem, Közi...

O punk olhou nos olhos dele, e viu que era realmente aquilo que Mana queria. No entanto, ainda o via como alguém tão, tão especial e diferente... uma jóia rara... e pensou que não deveria começar a penetração sem antes beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Beijou-o nos lábios, e foi correspondido de forma plena. Acariciou os cabelos do amigo... e enfim encostou o membro na entradinha dele. Tentou começar a entrar, mas era realmente estreito...

- Hun... Mana... poxa, de duas uma: ou você é bem apertadinho, ou o pessoal com quem transei até hoje era tudo um bando de arrombado!

Mana riu. Quase ao ponto de gargalhar. Como ele podia ser tão... irreverente, até mesmo numa hora daquelas...!

- Tenta mais um pouco, Közi... uma hora entra.

Nesse momento, Mana lembrou de quando transara com Gackt pela primeira vez... pois fora algo semelhante ao que ocorria no momento... e aquela lembrança fora tão triste, pois ele pensava, na época, que o vocalista o amava de verdade... mas tentou deixar pra lá, afinal de contas ele agora estava com o amigo justamente tentando esquecer aquilo tudo...

Közi tentou ainda mais algumas vezes, devagarzinho, pois temia machucá-lo ainda... e enfim entrou. Devagar, dando um tempo pra ele se acostumar... mas entrou.

- Uhn...! Mana, como você é quente...! Mesmo com o preservativo dá pra sentir tão bem...!

- Você gosta de mim assim...?

- Gostar...? Eu adoro isso, Mana...!

- Então depois conta em detalhes pro Gakuto, hein...!

- Ora ora, ele está me dando um belo de um safadinho!

- Un... eu deixo... você se aproveitar do "safadinho" aqui, sim? Vai, Közi...! Mete em mim...!

Aquela voz, sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido, tão macia, com modulação de mulher...! O punk não resistiu, e começou a arremeter o membro pra dentro do crossdresser, ouvindo os gemidos dele bem ali... no seu ouvido.

Os gemidos... pareciam ser ainda mais excitantes que a penetração em si. Ele era uma delícia...!

- Uhn, Mana, cara...! Como você geme gostoso...!

- Oh, Közi, se você quiser...! Eu posso sempre gemer assim pra você...!

- Como eu quero, Mana...!

- É tão bom...!

Közi tinha vontade de se apoiar em ambas as mãos, a fim de controlar melhor os movimentos... mas não conseguia desgrudar da pele e do corpo de Mana, tão quentes, tão... un... indescritíveis...!

Conforme aquele calor maravilhoso foi tomando conta do crossdresser, aquilo que Gackt anteriormente chamava de "febre apaixonada", o cheiro de perfume francês foi se intensificando ainda mais.

"Caralho, não é possível!", pensava Közi consigo mesmo, enquanto acariciava aquela pele suada e macia. "Ele é excepcional, mas é humano...! Não é possível que soe perfume!"

Enquanto mantinha a penetração, o punk sentiu que Mana retirou uma das mãos de sua nuca, e pegou em uma de suas próprias mãos...! E a colocou em seu membro.

"É claro, a punheta!", pensava ele, enquanto iniciava outra masturbação, dessa vez no ritmo de cada uma das investidas que fazia dentro dele - "Eu aqui, comendo a bunda dele, e sem fazer a punheta... claro que não!"

O crossdresser arqueou as costas de novo, empurrando os quadris contra o membro do outro... fazendo com que Közi mal pudesse acreditar que há apenas três meses ele era virgem.

- Oh, Közi...!

- Tá gostando assim...?

- Sim... está perfeito...!

E realmente, Közi estava se dedicando ao ato. Afinal de contas... era o Mana. Então, cumpria o que prometia ao dizer que fazia seu melhor.

O crossdresser estreitou o amigo contra si. Com ambos os braços. E eles ficaram novamente grudados um no outro... mal sobrando espaço entre os corpos de ambos para que a mão de Közi continuasse a estimulação.

O amigo de Mana não resistiu... e beijou a orelha dele, enfiando a língua lá pra dentro... e punhetando ele com mais intensidade ainda.

- Uuuuuhn, Közi...! Oh, Közi...!

O outro ficava feliz com aquilo, não só por ele estar excitado, mas por ele dizer seu nome... anteriormente, ficara com medo de, no meio da transa, Mana falar o nome de Gackt... o que ele entenderia, porém não seria a coisa mais agradável do mundo... mas não, ele dizia seu nome, o que significava que ele realmente estava com a mente ali, transando com ele e pensando nele.

Em breve, Mana começou a mover os quadris com mais intensidade, sentindo que ia gozar logo...! E como o companheiro havia gostado de seus gemidos, ele decidiu encostar sua boca bem do ladinho de seu ouvido... e gemer não muito forte, porém de maneira suficientemente intensa para deixá-lo maluco.

- Közi...! Oh, Közi, leve-me ao êxtase...!

- Mana, oh, Mana...!

O crossdresser abraçou fortemente o novo amante com ambos os braços... e enfim gozou nos dedos do outro, emitindo um derradeiro e delicioso gemido, mais intenso que os outros.

Aquilo foi demais para Közi. Ele segurou o quadril do companheiro com a mão livre e o penetrou freneticamente, quase gritando de prazer... e enfim também gozou, mordendo os lábios e e tremendo-se todo, sentindo aquele arrebatamento todo especial que Gackt tantas vezes sentira... de perceber algo como se... o orgasmo se alastrasse para o resto de seus membros, não ficando somente naqueles poucos segundos.

Descansaram enfim, respirando ambos. Estavam ainda suados e quentes, porém exauridos. Após recuperar um pouco o fôlego, Közi enfim acariciou os cabelos de Mana, e lhe disse:

- Ah... e aí, cara? Gostou? Curtiu?

Olhou para o rosto de Mana, e sabia que nem precisava perguntar. O rosto dele, todo lânguido e entregue, já lhe dizia que sim... mas mesmo assim ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça... e ainda disse:

- Muito...! Közi, quem disse que você é ruim de cama... mentiu!

Ambos riram juntos novamente.

- Ora, Mana... com você foi diferente. Posso lhe garantir que foi diferente...

- Entendo... afinal de contas... nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, não...? Tínhamos de compartilhar tudo... e acabamos compartilhando até o sexo!

Novas risadas. Os braços de Mana continuavam enlaçando os ombros do parceiro, só que dessa vez seus olhos não emitiam um brilho apaixonado, como quando era com Gackt... pois a paixão acaba, fenece como as brasas de um fogareiro sob o vento constante. Mas o vínculo que ele tinha com Közi, há tantos anos... era muito maior que qualquer paixão.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Ambos os amantes ainda se encontravam enlaçados, apesar de o clímax já ter sido atingido. Mana, ao menos, tinha vontade de continuar daquela forma... pois gostava de carinho mesmo após o sexo. Só que Közi teve de interromper o enlace:

- Eh... cara, eu adoraria continuar aqui, assim, com você e tal... mas cara... sabe como é, o preservativo, se eu não tirar enquanto meu pinto ainda tá duro, sai tudo pra fora... e não vai ter adiantado nada usar!

- Ah...! Sim, é verdade, pode ir lá tirar...!

Com cuidado, Közi saiu de dentro do companheiro e retirou a camisinha. Olhou pelo quarto... e não achou lixeira.

- Aí, Mana, tem jeito não... vou ter que ir até a cozinha pra jogar esse troço fora! Já volto!

- Tudo bem...

Mana sorria um sorriso solto, liberto... como se enfim, ao ter transado com outra pessoa que não Gackt, ele se sentisse desforrado... e sentia vontade de rir. Sim, de rir, pois o gosto da vingança era realmente bom...

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Közi jogava o preservativo fora... e pensava... pensava no tesão maravilhoso que havia sido aquela transa. "O que foi aquilo? Estou com as pernas tremendo até agora!", pensava ele, sentindo-se quase a flutuar. Após se desfazer da camisinha, ficou olhando pra própria mão... ainda contendo o sêmen do amante.

"Huuuuuuum, está quente, de tão recente que é... que delícia de cara, meu Deus...! E essa porra... como resistir?"

Közi, como dito anteriormente, tinha tesão em órgão masculino... e uma de suas maiores curiosidades era saber como era o gosto... daquilo. Porém, como tinha medo de as pessoas com quem ele transava serem contaminadas, jamais provara... e pensou que, se era do Mana, que era tão limpo, tão bem arrumado... e principalmente, que não dava pra qualquer um... não tinha problema! Era a sua chance!

Lambeu tudo que tinha na mão, não sossegando até não deixar resquício nenhum de gozada. E adorou... hun... o gosto era meio estranho, mas só de saber que aquilo havia saído do corpo do Mana, e no momento em que ele gozava, soltando aquele gemido tão gostoso de escutar...

Respirou fundo, e pensou... caramba, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Se antes a admiração "de pedestal" já era forte, agora então...! Precisava voltar para a cama, qualquer segundo sem ele era tempo desperdiçado!

Lavou as mãos para retirar qualquer excesso de saliva ou restinho de sêmen, e voltou para a cama. Lá, ainda estava estendido o crossdresser, muito lânguido, muito belo... e rindo. Baixinho, mas rindo...!

- Ah, e aí, cara? Dando risada já? Minha pica é tão doce assim e só eu que não sabia?

Ao ouvir aquele tipo de ditame, Mana passou de rir baixo a gargalhar. Só ele tinha esse poder sobre si, desde que era adolescente...!

- Oh, Közi, não... não me mate de rir...!

- Mas é verdade...!

O punk deitou ao lado do amigo, e tomou um cigarro. Acendeu e começou a fumar, se esforçando o máximo que dava para não jogar a fumaça pro lado dele. Entre uma tragada e outra, começou outra conversa:

- E aí, cara? Como se sente depois do que a gente fez?

- Estranhamente bem... no caminho pra cá, fiquei pensando se ia ser difícil, dado que sou tão tímido usualmente... mas me veio uma força não sei de onde...! E acabou sendo bem mais simples!

- Simples? Cara, você quem me comeu praticamente! Que foi aquilo, se eu não pedisse pra parar um pouco pra gente colocar a camisinha, tu ia ter sentado no meu pau a seco mesmo!

Novas gargalhadas vindas de Mana.

- Eu estava tão afoito assim...? Nem senti...

- Pois queria ter filmado, pra que visse!

- Nessas horas... parece que algo externo, alheio à minha vontade, toma conta de mim.

- Deve ser estranho, eh?

- Um pouco...

- Mas e então, cara... quem vai contar primeiro pro Gakuto?

Mana sorriu, porém logo em seguida lembrou dele. Do ex-amante. Gakuto... maldito homem, aquele!

- Acho melhor você contar... eu... não quero mais falar com ele, ao menos por algum tempo.

- Entendo... mas... e aí, Mana, parece até que tá mais feliz!

- Eu estou... sabe, Közi, eu acho que... analisando friamente... eu tenho mesmo de esquecer essa coisa de "romance". Eu fui uma besta... de acreditar nessas coisas!

- Acontece, cara... fica tranquilo, acontece!

- Acontece... mas foi horrível! E, Közi... eu não sei você... mas eu... eu considero que já encontrei um tipo de relação ideal pra mim...

- Qual?

- Eu... bem, eu quero continuar fazendo sexo, sim. Porém... como não consigo encarar casual, e não pretendo namorar tão cedo... decidi que quero fazer com alguém com quem já tenha algum vínculo, como fiz hoje...

- Ah, é uma boa...

Delicadamente, Mana tomou a mão do amigo... e deitou o rosto em cima dela, quase como uma criança faz com um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Közi, de todo mundo que eu conheço, eu só posso confiar em você pra fazer isso...

- Ah, cara... não precisa se prender por minha causa não... você não transou com quase ninguém até hoje, só dois caras, e um deles foi um puta de um crápula contigo... tem que conhecer mais gente pra saber o que quer!

- Não... eu não quero conhecer mais gente. Não esqueça... sou crossdresser. E crossdressers usualmente são quase que de forma imediata associados à prostituição e à promiscuidade. Você sabe que não sou assim...

- Claro que não, cara! Você é praticamente uma "dama" de tão fino. Mas então, não precisa ser promiscuidade... falo de conhecer outras pessoas, só isso!

- Eu não quero... eu tenho medo. Eu sou tímido demais, e tudo isso... que aconteceu com o Gakuto... me machucou demais. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo... eu não sirvo pra namorar, Közi.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você serve demais pra namorar - esses escrotos que não servem!

Novas risadas.

- Ah, Közi... mas é sério, eu por enquanto só quero fazer assim...

- Uma "amizade colorida"? É isso?

- Isso. Mas eu só confio em você pra isso, então... queria saber se se importava de a gente transar outras vezes...

- Eu? Claro que não cara, foi tão bom...! Claro, eu só teria medo de a nossa amizade acabar... mas eu tô vendo que a gente continua a mesma coisa de antes!

- Sim, quem sabe ainda não esteja melhor...

- Mas não precisa se prender por minha causa...

- Não é questão de "me prender", Közi. Veja, eu... eu acho que fui talhado para ser "de uma pessoa só"... eu mesmo não entendo isso em mim, mas não vejo graça em sair com um monte de gente. Então, se você já sair comigo... eu não verei problemas. E a você eu conheço bem, logo...

Közi olhou para Mana, um pouco apreensivo. Se ele, Mana, quisesse ficar só com ele, tudo bem... porém... e ele próprio? E se um dia ele quisesse sair com outras pessoas...? Queria deixar claro pra Mana que eles não estavam namorando, mas teve medo... medo de não prometer fidelidade a ele, e ver nele uma espécia de mágoa... a mesma mágoa que vira nele naquela mesma manhã, em relação a Gackt.

Mas ficou em silêncio... e pensando. Sim, pensando... não deveria ter aceitado aquela transa... fora estupenda, maravilhosa... mas agora, Mana estava querendo manter uma "amizade colorida" com ele - onde a fidelidade seria apenas unilateral. Será que ele, Mana, tinha noção de onde estava se metendo...?

"Eu jamais me perdoaria se o fizesse sofrer...", pensava Közi, enquanto ainda tinha sua mão usada como "almofada" pelo rosto do amigo. "Não... ele ainda é uma pessoa tão pura, tão bela por dentro e por fora... ele não merece sofrer por causa de ninguém, menos ainda por minha causa! Oh, Mana...!"

Ainda olhava para ele, e o via sorrindo... era como uma criança que havia sido acolhida após uma terrível tempestade... mas e se aquele novo "abrigo" também lhe causasse dor...?

Resolveu mudar de assunto, perturbado:

- Mas então, Mana, a gente vai... no show de metal?

- Vamos... quando vai ser?

- Daqui uma semana, dez dias... se quiser eu reservo os ingressos, meu e teu!

- Reserve sim... a "cena" anda tão fraca ultimamente...!

- Há uns seis ou sete que a coisa era boa...! A gente nem grana tinha, éramos dois pés-rapados, hahahahahaha! Agora que temos um pouco mais de grana, a "cena" some! Ah, mas pelo menos ainda tem uns e outros heróis da resistência aí... pra gente apreciar. É ou não é?

- É verdade.

- Bom... quer cerveja?

- Ainda não...

- Por que "ainda não"? Vai querer mais tarde?

- Talvez...

- E por que não agora...?

- Ainda não, Közi...

O punk viu que, caso insistisse em saber o verdadeiro motivo, Mana ia soltar um monte de "ainda não" e "talvez mais tarde", num círculo vicioso interminável, sem dizer o real motivo de não querer beber. E já que estavam ali, sem tanto assunto... Közi quase que inconscientemente passou as mãos para o corpo de Mana, sentindo sua pele, macia, quente... e o crossdresser sorriu mais uma vez.

- Gosta da minha pele...?

- Isso daqui... eu nunca vi nenhuma mulher ter pele assim! É maravilhoso... cara, nem teu cotovelo é áspero? O que você faz pra ele ficar assim?

- Cremes, Közi... cremes, loção hidratante, esfoliação... tudo isso.

- Mas nem a bunda tem alguma coisa! Lisinha, que é isso cara!

Mana riu.

- É, cara - continuou o colega, ainda completamente maravilhado - E essas porcarias desses machos... fedem pra caralho, suam que nem um sei lá o quê, e têm uma murrinha da porra! Você... você quando sua, cheira a perfume francês! Você é magnífico, cara! Acho que a partir de hoje, deveria te chamar de Mana-sama, no lugar de Mana-chan!

- Ora, o que é isso...! Que loucura é essa de "sama", eu não sou tudo isso...!

- É sim... você é fantástico! Mana, deixa eu te chamar de Mana-sama a partir de hoje...!

- Ora vá... não me constranja desse jeito!

- É a verdade, não é pra constranger... deixa...!

- Desde que não seja na frente de todo mundo...! E só de brincadeira, não leve esse negócio a sério!

- Está bem, ó Mana-sama, aquele que sua perfume francês!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada de novo...!

- Közi, com você não tem mau tempo...!

- Cara, duas coisas eu aprendi com esta vida. Uma: o tempo não volta atrás. É, cara, nenhum momento se repete jamais. Então, a gente tem de fazer sempre o nosso melhor, mesmo que não tenhamos o melhor a nossa volta. E isso inclui brincar, inclusive com a própria tragédia se necessário. Segundo, se a gente sai daqui sem levar nada mesmo... pra que se aborrecer? É, vamos brincar o máximo que pudermos! É o melhor que fazemos, sermos felizes de toda a forma que dá!

- Está certo...

Mana acariciou os longos cabelos do companheiro. Ele parecia maluco, e muitas vezes era mesmo... mas quando tinha momentos de lucidez, superava a todos os demais.

- Mas então, Közi... gostou da minha pele?

- Adorei... putz, Mana, acho que nunca vi coisa mais linda na minha vida...

- Obrigado...

- Hum... não precisa agradecer... é a mais pura verdade...

Közi se viu olhando para os olhos falsamente azuis do companheiro... e para seu sorriso, o qual ele ostentara muitas e muitas vezes naquele mesmo dia. E continuou acariciando aquela linda pele... e aqueles lindos cabelos, negros, lisos e longos...

Não custou muito para que um novo beijo se iniciasse entre eles. Közi o segurou pela cintura, e depois pela bunda... hum, ele havia mesmo adorado aquela bunda...

Logo, Mana subiu e se deitou em cima do companheiro... sem parar de beijar. Közi tinha receio de que Mana transferisse aquela carência que tinha de Gakuto para consigo, porém... porém não conseguia pensar por muito tempo mais. Ao menos não naquele momento...

Os lábios de Mana passaram a oscular seu pescoço, seu peito... e enfim lhe falou, ao pé do ouvido, sussurrando:

- Közi... me come de novo...!

- Uuuunnnn, você está insaciável, hein...!

- Bem, o Gakuto costumava fazer umas três vezes comigo por noite...

- Quê? Assim, de praxe?

- É...

- Caraaaaaaaalho, não é que Deus deu dons demais pra esse filho de uma égua? Bom, também, vinte e dois anos... fuma dez vezes menos do que eu... e deve beber umas três vezes menos do que eu... é compreensível que seja assim!

- Você se importa comigo e ele não...

- É, pelo menos você vê isso...

Ambos voltaram a se beijar, e Közi passou a se masturbar, pra ver se atingia uma segunda ereção logo... achava muito ruim fazer feio em frente ao que o Gakuto fazia...!

Com a beleza de Mana e com os beijos e amassos cada vez mais quentes, logo ele atingiu mais uma... mais rápido do que esperava.

- Bem, Mana... como quer fazer dessa vez?

- Eu quero... ir por cima. Você fica sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, e eu venho assim, cavalgando você...

- Unh, por cima é...? Gosta de sentar num pau, gosta?

- Eu gosto... aí você já aproveita e conta depois pro Gakuto que eu sentei no seu com vontade...!

- Pode crer! Vou esculachar com aquele infeliz, hahahahahahahahahaha!

Mana sorriu, enquanto pegava o lubrificante em cima da cômoda... e Közi pegava mais uma camisinha. Enquanto desenrolava a dita-cuja no membro, Mana não parava de lhe beijar... no rosto, no pescoço... parecia que Közi, enfim, havia encontrado alguém que gostava de trepar com ele!

Assim que o punk acabou de colocar o preservativo, Mana montou nele e começou a roçar a bundinha no membro dele...

- Isso... isso, Gakuto, fica com a vagabunda lá - desde que deixe o Mana todinho pra mim...!

Mana sorriu, e lhe entregou o lubrificante. Como aquela já era a segunda vez em que ele preparava alguém, não foi tão difícil... molhou os dedos na essência e colocou um... enfiando bem lá pra dentro.

Mana gemia, e jogava a cabeça pra trás. Roçava o pau no abdômen do outro, segurando seus ombros... e abraçando-o pela nuca afinal. Közi lambia seus mamilos, e pegava em sua bunda com a mão livre...

- Assim... eu vou entrar bem gostosinho em você...!

Em resposta àquela provocação, Mana passou a língua nos lábios do outro... e Közi mordeu de leve a língua dele. Aquilo estava ficando selvagem...

Logo, o segundo dedinho invadiu o interior do crossdresser... e ele gemeu, passando a, em seguida, lamber e morder de leve o percoço do amigo...

- Un, Maninha... tá virando vampiro, é? Tudo isso são os filmes do Christopher Lee que tanto assistiu...?

Mana riu. E disse:

- Aposto que não existe vampiro - nem vampira - que vá tirar o teu sangue do jeito que eu vou tirar... sangue branco...!

- Oh, Mana...! Está virando um desbocado! Com quem aprendeu a falar desse jeito...?

- Com você...! Agora vá... me deixe tirar o seu sangue branco, para que eu me alimente dele!

- À vontade...!

No íntimo, Mana gostava daquele tom mais "direto" de Közi... não sabia como Gackt transava com as mulheres, porém com ele... talvez por ser tímido, talvez por tê-lo conhecido virgem, talvez pelas duas coisas... ele se refreava em algumas coisas. E Közi não... ele não o desrespeitava, mas em vez de chamá-lo de "dama" e "flor, chamava de "vampiro"... e melhor ainda, no masculino!

Enquanto Mana tentava achar uma posição para se encaixar melhor no membro do colega, Közi tomou mais um pouco do lubrificante e começou a masturbar o outro. Mana gemeu gostosinho outra vez, enquanto ia baixando devagar... baixando, baixando... até que enfim Közi deu um empurrãozinho final, e entrou tudo dentro dele.

- Oh, Közi...!

- Senta... senta gostoso no meu pau enquanto eu pego no seu, vai...!

Diante daquele apelo, só coube a Mana começar a se mover em cima do novo amante... enquanto ele o masturbava com gosto. O prazer do crossdresser, os olhos dele revirando de êxtase, o suor cheirando a Ysatis verdadeiro, a pegada forte que ele fazia no ombro do amante, lhe lembrando que ele era homem... tudo isso apenas deixava Közi ainda mais excitado!

E Mana era tão quente por dentro... mais ainda do que por fora. E tão lindo... e tão...! Não tinha como explicar...!

Cada gemido que ele proferia, bem no pé de seu ouvido... era um acorde do paraíso, era uma gota daquele néctar delicioso que lhe embebedava e lhe enchia a alma de algo que ele não sabia qualificar... se era esperança, se era finalmente um sentido pleno de viver, ou o que era...

O rosto de Mana... não era menos lindo e não causava menor impressão do que seus gemidos ao pé de seu ouvido. De repente... quase que de forma involuntária... Közi começou a pensar em toda a sua vida sexual. Não fora, de fato, nada além de umas trepadas ocasionais, bêbado, sem quase sentir nada demais, ao menos nada que uma punheta não pudesse lhe dar... e mal lembrava do rosto das pessoas...

E ficou pensando... que nada, nada havia se comparado ao que ele sentia nos braços de Mana até então... e enfim, chegou à conclusão de que, se Mana apenas se deitaria com ele, ele poderia fazer o mesmo... pois não era grande sacrifício deixar àquele monte de gente menos que medíocre... para se jogar naqueles braços, naquele eflúvio de maciez, perfume francês e mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia qualificar bem... mas que era maravilhoso.

Quando deram por si, ambos estavam com os corpos totalmente colados um no outro... abraçados num enlace forte e se movendo quase juntos, as mãos de Közi dando prazer ao companheiro...

- Huuuun... Közi...!

- Geme gostoso pra eu ouvir...!

- Huuun...! Eu gosto... eu gosto mais de fazer assim, com você... porque você entra inteiro em mim... un...!

Közi ficou pensando... que se Gackt não entrava inteiro, era porque tinha o pau maior que o seu. "Mas que bosta... esse cara foi muito privilegiado pela natureza!", mas ao menos... ao menos Mana dizia que gostava!

O crossdresser gemia tão gostoso, que não demorou muito para que Közi se sentisse ainda mais excitado e próximo do clímax, mesmo que fosse a segunda vez em que gozava naquele dia...

- Uuunnn, Mana... como você é gostoso...!

Os gemidos do amigo de Közi se intensificaram... e ele percebeu... que o outro estava prestes a atingir o clímax. Masturbou-o com mais intensidade, e o guitarrista, sabendo que ele gostara tanto de seus gemidos, postou de novo a boca bem perto do ouvido do amante... fazendo assim com que ele quase enlouquecesse.

- Ohn, Mana...! Goza na minha mão, vai...! Goza gastante pra eu sentir...!

Não precisou de muito mais para que isso acontecesse. Mana sentou no membro do amante mais algumas vezes, e enfim tremeu todo o corpo, numa vibração de êxtase. Abarcou a nuca do companheiro com os braços, e gozou... gemendo no ouvido dele, e em seguida beijando-o, descendo para o pescoço afinal.

Diante do prazer do amigo, que parecia lhe excitar mais ainda do que o seu próprio, Közi o apertou com força nos braços... e gozou também, quase ao mesmo tempo que ele, mordendo de leve seu ombro, deixando uma marca de seus dentes nele.

Relaxaram enfim, porém continuaram abraçados... não querendo se desgrudar. Ambos respiravam em grandes haustos, e ficaram ali, maravilhados com a capacidade de dar e receber prazer um com o outro.

- Mana...! Caralho, Mana, eu quase me arrependo de não ter dado um jeito de a gente ter começado a sair antes...! Caramba...! É tão bom...!

- Gostou de mim, foi...?

- Se gostei...? Rapaz, eu... eu adoro você...! E agora então...!

Mana sorriu, ainda com o rosto muito próximo do amante.

- Mana...

- Sim?

- Você... quer sair comigo outras vezes mesmo, né? Ou foi só pra colocar a galhada no Gakuto?

- Ah, não... eu quero sair com você outras vezes sim. Lembra do que eu disse...? Que você... é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar pra fazer sexo? Hein...?

- É, eu sei... e eu realmente agradeço aos céus por terem colocado você no meu caminho dessa forma...! Cara, como o Gakuto não deu valor a isso?

Mana riu.

- É... mas deixemos ele pra lá, sim?

- Verdade. Mana... eu preciso jogar o preservativo fora de novo.

- Ah, sim...! É verdade, sempre me esqueço!

O crossdresser levantou de cima do amigo, sentando na cama em seguida, e Közi foi novamente jogar o preservativo na cozinha. Percebeu... que tudo havia sido ainda mais intenso que da primeira vez. Aproveitou o sêmen do amante outra vez... e ainda com mais ardor do que da primeira. "Que cara fantástico, é realmente quase como uma droga...!"

E ao acabar de sorver toda a seiva do colega, lembrou daquilo de "vampiro de sangue branco". "Haha, ele está ficando mesmo mais solto! Bom ver que ele ficou assim!", pensou Közi, divertido, lavando as mãos e indo de novo para a cama.

Ao vê-lo deitado nela, tão lânguido, tão branco... não resistiu, o abraçou e o beijou na boca várias vezes. Mana correspondeu plenamente, feliz em ver que o amigo já não tinha mais receio em demonstrar atitudes sexuais para consigo. Após o beijo, começaram de novo a falar dos assuntos mais triviais, como antigos amigos que eram:

- Ahn, Közi... eu acho que agora está na hora de eu tomar um banho, sim...?

- Bora? Se não se incomodar, posso tomar banho contigo também...

- Claro que não me incomodo! Estou em sua casa, esqueceu...?

- Mas mesmo assim, eu pergunto porque não se faz desfeita a visita, né! Ainda mais uma visita especial como você! E aí, vamos?

- Vamos. E depois... depois finalmente eu vou aceitar aquela cerveja que me ofereceu.

- Ah, é? E por que só então?

- Porque eu não queria transar com álcool no corpo. Pra ter certeza... de que era isso que eu queria.

- Aaaaaaah, entendi! Eu que acabei transando meio "alto"! Hahahahaha, que barato cara! Posso contar esse detalhezinho sórdido pro Gakuto também?

Ambos riram, se abraçando logo em seguida.

- Ora, conte! Conte... quanto mais sórdido for o relatório pra ele, melhor...!

Sorrindo e satisfeitos um com o outro, Közi e Mana foram ao banho. Lá, a forma de agir deles era peculiar... brincalhona e debochada como a de dois amigos homens de longa data, e quente e insinuante como a de dois amantes. Agora que Mana havia dado a liberdade para Közi, ele não largava da bunda do outro. Os comentários no banheiro, portanto, flutuavam entre "Aquela cerveja tava uma merda, viu? Preferia whisky do bom, hahahahaha!" e "Caralho, que bunda boa hein! Vai ser difícil desviciar disso daí!"

Após o banho, Mana vestiu seu kimono azul... o qual trouxera na bolsa, dado que já planejava transar com ele desde antes de sair de casa, e não pensava em, após o banho, continuar com a complicada roupa social com a qual saíra.

Tomaram a cerveja enfim, conversando e rindo. Közi perguntou se Mana queria ver TV, mas ele disse que não... que quase não assistia TV, somente a programas de culinária.

- Ah, cara, tinha que ser tu! Só culinária? Que graça tem ver comida? Eu prefiro comer! Hahahahahaha, não liga... eu não sei cozinhar direito, faço aê umas gororobas, mas muito ruins!

- Közi...! Quer que eu faça uma janta pra gente?

- Oh, cara...! Não vai virar meu empregado não!

- Qual empregado! Não me custa nada fazer uma janta... o que tem de comer aqui?

- Ah, Mana, eu quase nem como nada que preste...

- Não sei como consegue parar em pé, se alimentando tão mal e ainda fumando do jeito que fuma!

Közi pensou que aquilo era bem verdade... e por causa daquele desgaste ele não conseguia ter o número de ereções que o Gackt conseguia! Pois sim!

- Eu vou ver o que tem na cozinha, de qualquer forma - disse ele, indo à cozinha... e Közi, ainda meio envergonhado pela tremenda zona que haviam deixado na anterior "festinha" em sua casa, começou a recolher as bitucas de cigarro pra jogar no lixo.

Enquanto Közi tentava limpar a casa, Mana cozinhava o que achara na cozinha: "ramen". Sempre "ramen"! Ora, afinal era o mais prático... "Esse Közi, não gosta de ter trabalho!"

E enquanto fazia a comida, pensava... havia feito sexo com ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo! Ora! Afinal de contas, não fora tão difícil... mas e a partir daí? Como ficariam as coisas...? Sim, eles ainda eram amigos - muito amigos, dado que uma amizade como a deles já era muito sólida e antiga... porém... eles continuariam fazendo sexo.

E era divertido... sim, estava sendo muito divertido aquilo, mesmo que sem tantos arroubos românticos... pois de um dia para outro, de repente tudo aquilo de "romance", de "amor" e de etc... havia sumido de sua vida. Ele, que antes era um romântico inveterado... agora estava até com asco das expressões "namorado" e "amor"...! Talvez um dia aquilo tudo passasse, porém... enquanto não passava, ele resolvera se apegar ao que tinha de mais sólido e certo... e como a amizade com Közi já era tão antiga, não havia como não ser algo parecido com um "porto seguro".

Só que quase imediatamente pensou... e se Közi saísse com outras pessoas? Ele mesmo, Mana, não queria sair com outras pessoas... mas e o amigo? Eles não estavam namorando, não fizeram nenhum voto de fidelidade nem nada... então...

"Então paciência", pensou ele, enquanto acrescentava algum tempero que achava na geladeira. "Caramba, ele tem muito pouco tempero aqui...! Közi relaxado! Mas enfim, se ele transar com outras pessoas... paciência! Ele não me prometeu nada..."

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava a comida, pensava... pensava em como queria um romance daqueles "ideais", e que parecia ser tão impossível... ao passo que Közi era o mais próximo que ele tinha de alguém que fizesse sexo e que ao mesmo tempo gostasse de si, ele sabia... e o amigo também sabia... que o que ele desejava era algo além.

"Enfim, que fazer...? Insisti nisso, então que arque com as consequências..."

A comida estava pronta. Ele chamou Közi para comer, mas ele disse que costumava comer na sala...

- Na sala? Mas que porcaria, Közi! Comida se come na mesa!

- Ih, cara, aqui em casa mal se sabe o significado da palavra "ordem"...!

Eles riram. Mana os serviu à mesa, ao que o punk acabou indo, mesmo que não fosse seu costume. Quando comeu, mal acreditou...

- Caaaaara, como a sua comida é boa! Fazia tempo que eu não comia dela, é muito boa mesmo...!

- Obrigado.

- Aí, cara, que horas serão?

- Não sei... acho que mais de dez da noite.

- Puuutz, que tarde! Não acha melhor dormir aqui?

- Pode ser... - e nisso ele já pensava que Közi tinha planos... de transar com ele de novo. Mas para sua surpresa, no entanto, apenas viu nele um tom de real preocupação...

- Único problema é que só tem a minha cama, e é de solteiro... a gente vai ter de se apertar pra dormir lá!

- Ah, sem problema...! Eu posso dormir com você... afinal, somos ambos magros, não...?

- Eu, que fumo mais do que como, ainda se espera que seja... agora tu? Caralho, tu cozinha uma coisa divina dessas, não engorda como?

- Metabolismo... aliás, fico pensando... se já tenho esse rosto redondo pesando tão pouco, imagine se engordasse...!

Ambos riram juntos.

- Ah, cara, tem nada de errado com essa carinha não! É uma coisinha fofa, admita!

O colega riu, encabulado. Agora, que já não estavam mais no afã do sexo como antes... voltava a ser tímido como sempre fora.

Mana recolheu os pratos, lavou a louça (sentia-se na obrigação, por estar na casa do outro... por mais que ele dissesse: "Que é isso, cara, louça aqui eu deixo pra lavar no dia seguinte, liga não!") e em seguida foi escovar os dentes... trouxera algumas coisas "básicas", caso fosse ficar a mais na casa dele. E realmente precisou delas: escova de dentes, creme dental, os demaquilantes e cremes pro rosto... tudo aquilo estava lá.

Közi observou o número de "tralhas" que ele trazia na bolsa, estupefato.

- Caralho, pior que bolsa de mulher!

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente.

- Tem mulher que não se cuida como eu, Közi...

- Ih, olha o cara! Se achando mais "feminino" que mulher! Depois não gosta quando chamo ele de "Mana-sama"!

O crossdresser riu de novo, enquanto demaquilava o rosto. Enquanto isso, Közi foi ver o que dava pra fazer, pra tornar a cama algo mais confortável... pois mal tinha uma coberta para si! Então, teve de buscar algo para acomodar melhor o amigo...

Quando Mana veio, já estava completamente demaquilado, os cabelos meio em desalinho. Naquele momento, a Közi, lembrou o menino de dezenove anos¹ que Közi conhecera no karaokê àquele dia. Sem maquiagem, um ar ainda de punk, porém com os cabelos longos pintados de verde. Aquele ainda não era Mana, o crossdresser mais lindo e mais perfeito como "mulher" que ele já vira na vida... mas Manabu Satou², o rapaz trabalhando num mal remunerado emprego, por teimosia em não querer cortar o cabelo ou deixá-lo negro, ao natural. Ainda não era Mana, mas os traços principais de sua androgenia já estavam ali... e Közi pressentia isso, mesmo que anos antes de ele começar a se maquiar como mulher, e a se vestir de mulher de fato. Começara a gostar dele assim que o vira...

- E aí, cara? Já quer dormir...? Eu não costumo dormir cedo!

- Nem eu... na verdade, costumo jogar videogame até mais tarde em casa, embora acorde cedo para correr...

- Videogame...! Caaaara, eu tenho aí um console que você não vai acreditar!

- Aposto que já tenho...!

- Tem nada! Vem cá que eu te mostro!

Ambos foram à sala, e Mana viu... que realmente não tinha!

- Közi...! Como se atreve a comprar um console antes de mim?

- Ué, você não avisou...

- Não se faça de bobo! Você sabe que eu adoro Xevious, e ainda em 3D!

- Besta! Venha, vamos jogar! Duvido que ganhe de mim!

- Aaaaah, mas você não vai ganhar mesmo!

Assim, passaram horas e horas ali, jogando. Mana ganhou todas, exceto a última... em que Közi enfim ganhou, por muito pouco.

- Seu malandro...! Acabou ganhando de mim!

Aquele tom, no entanto, era tão alegre, e o sorriso em seu rosto tão lindo... demonstrando que ele estava feliz de estar ali... que Közi não resistiu... e beijou ao amigo mais uma vez nos lábios.

- Mana... eu amo você. É tão bom estar aqui com você...!

O rapaz sorriu de volta... e respondeu:

- Pra mim também é. Muito...!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Fiz a fic como se Mana houvesse nascido em 1968, e como se eles tivessem se conhecido em 1987. No entanto, as datas exatas, bem como o verdadeiro ano de nascimento de Mana, são desconhecidos._

_²É o suposto nome real de Mana mais "aceito"... no entanto, também não se pode ter certeza quanto a isto._


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Após aquele beijo e aquela declaração de amor (mesmo que não namorassem, ambos sabiam que se amariam sempre, mesmo que como amigos), decidiram desligar o game e ir dormir. Afinal, já era tarde...

Apesar de terem feito sexo duas vezes naquele mesmo dia, Közi ainda se sentia meio encabulado de dormir nu junto com o outro... pois achava que Mana poderia pensar que ele estaria "forçando" uma nova investida sexual, ou ainda... que o visse somente com olhos sexuais a partir de então.

Mana também se sentiu um pouco encabulado de dormir nu... e portanto dormiu com o kimono azul. Közi dormiu com uma blusa velha de banda de rock que tinha em casa, e assim que Mana se deitou junto de si na cama, tiveram de se "espremer" um pouco. Enfim, ambos se abraçaram e conseguiram se ajeitar. Tomando alguma liberdade, Közi beijou os ombros do companheiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Hum, cara... como o seu corpo é quente...

Mana tomou a mão dele e segurou, sorrindo para si. Em seguida, beijou-o em selinho e o abraçou de volta, ficando de frente para ele.

- Assim esquenta a nós dois...

Eles sorriram, e dormiram enfim... e pouco antes de adormecer, Mana percebeu, com certo pesar, que Gackt quase nunca o abraçava daquela maneira quando dormiam juntos... mesmo no período em que moraram na mesma casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo de manhã, surpreendentemente, quem primeiro acordou foi Közi. Quando deu por si, o rosto do amigo estava bem na curva de seu pescoço, encaixando-se perfeitamente ali... enquanto seus braços se encolhiam e com as mãos ele fazia uma espécie de "travesseiro".

Observou o rosto do colega, que mesmo sem maquiagem apresentava certos traços andróginos. Acariciou sua bochecha esquerda, e quando deu por si, estava acariciando seus longos cabelos negros... e beijando seu rosto devagar.

"Ele é tão bonito... pena que foi se envolver com uma porcaria como aquele cara!", pensava consigo próprio.

O rosto dele... não havia mudado nada desde quando se conheceram. Mana podia ter vinte e sete anos¹, porém parecia ter ainda dezenove. Ainda parecia um adolescente... Közi, no íntimo, sabia... que Mana seria duro de envelhecer. Pois se nem adulto parecia ainda...

Levantou da cama. Foi ver se tinha alguma coisa que prestasse pra comer em casa, mas nada... só "ramen", cerveja, cigarro e chá. Adorava tomar chá, talvez o único hábito saudável que ainda tivesse... para compensar as toneladas de cigarro. Ou ao menos tentar...

"Ah, cara, coitado do Mana! Primeiro sai de um relacionamento zuado com um puto que nem o Gakuto... e agora, vem pra casa de um imbecil como eu! Ah, quer saber? Vou comprar alguma coisa que preste pro café da manhã!"

Saiu de casa sem nem deixar recado. E Mana logo acordou... quando se viu sozinho na cama, chamou ao amigo. Ele não atendeu... logo, pensou que ele havia saído.

- Bem... vou ver o que dá pra fazer aqui enquanto isso!

Reparou que a casa andava meio bagunçada... portanto, pegou as coisas e começou a arrumar. Apesar de a casa de Mana ser arrumada, havia muitas coisas também... pois o crossdresser não costumava jogar quase nada fora. Então, sabia como arrumar "coisas sobrando" de forma que não ficasse assim tão feio...

Quando Közi voltou, trazendo alguma coisa decente pra comer, viu Mana com um rabo de cavalo, as mangas do kimono arregaçadas, limpando tudo... e teve um sobressalto!

- Cara, que é isso, cara! Larga isso, agora deu pra fazer faxina na minha casa?

- Deixa eu limpar...!

- Deixo nada! Vai limpar a zona que eu e os caras lá fizemos ontem? De jeito nenhum! Anda, vamos, comprei alguma coisa pra gente comer agora!

- Não precisava...!

- Precisava sim! Venha!

Mana balançou a cabeça, meio contrariado, e acabou largando a limpeza. Comeram quase em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos... quando Közi resolveu interromper o silêncio.

- Bom, Mana... teremos show daqui há vinte dias. O problema é... e o nariz do Gakuto?

O crossdresser parou de comer. Era verdade...!

- Közi... e agora? Ele não vai poder aparecer com o nariz quebrado logo no começo da nova leva de shows...!

- Sei lá... quer que eu fale com ele?

- É tão complicado falar com ele após tudo isso, Közi...!

- Também, ele precisava ter sido esse canalha? Caramba, mal entrou na banda e já fez merda!

- É... mas eu também sou responsável. Afinal, deixei que ele entrasse na minha vida...

- Você apenas se "apaixonou demais", mas ele? Caralho, ele achou mesmo que não ia tomar umas depois de tudo que fez?

- Você se incomoda se eu deixar com você essa incumbência... a de lidar com ele?

- Ah, claro que não! Afinal, o rolo foi entre tu e ele, não comigo... se bem que nem eu tenho vontade de lidar com ele! Mas... trabalho é trabalho...

- É...

- Mas e aí, cara, já vai embora...?

- Se quiser, eu acabo de limpar a casa...

- Claro que não, já te disse! Mas eu digo... não quer ficar mais um pouco?

Mana comia em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Tinha medo de se apegar demais em Közi, como fizera com Gackt. E Közi, o qual tinha o mesmo medo, no entanto... subitamente não tinha vontade de que ele fosse embora. A companhia dele ali era tão agradável...

- Ah... eu acho que é melhor eu ir. Sabe, foi muito bom passar o final da tarde e a noite aqui com você... mas eu preciso ver esse negócio do portfólio do CD. Por mais que o Gakuto tenha ido... não confio mais nele pra colocar negócios dessa forma em suas mãos.

- Claro, cara! Cê quem sabe, eu só sugeri...

- Outra coisa... se desejar pegar o carro... pegue.

- Ah, cara, o carro! Faz o seguinte, na próxima reunião que tiver, eu trago.

- Não vai ter próxima reunião.

O punk olhou estupefato para o colega:

- Não? Mas como?

- Não, Közi. Digo, eu não quero mais que elas sejam em minha casa... eu não conseguiria colocar o Gackt lá dentro de novo, sequer para finalidades de trabalho.

- Aaaaah, entendi! Quer que sejam aonde?

- Como nós dois fundamos a banda, eu sugeriria que fosse na sua casa...

- Ah, pode ser...! Sem problema algum! É só avisar o Kami e o Yuki - e infelizmente a besta do Gakuto...

Mana acabou de comer. Lavou de novo a louça, guardou os utensílios de limpeza e foi vestir a roupa social com a qual viera no dia anterior. Quando ele saiu do quarto já completamente vestido, e maquiado também, mesmo que apenas com uma maquiagem "casual"... (rímel, lápis de olho e batom cor de boca eram coisinhas "casuais" para ele) Közi sentiu tristeza.

"Ele já vai embora... e vou ficar aqui, sozinho, eu e os cigarros de novo! Aliás, com essa vinda dele pra cá, até mesmo esqueci de fumar...! Não fumo desde ontem! Poxa!"

Mana chegou-se ao amigo, sorriu a ele e o abraçou. Közi retribuiu o abraço, não querendo deixá-lo ir... mas o crossdresser saiu do abraço enfim.

- Közi... eu lhe agradeço por tudo que tem feito por mim. Tudo mesmo... você me ajudou, e agora eu já não me sinto mais triste. É claro... Gakuto será uma mancha na tela de minha vida, mas graças a você essa mancha já está um pouco mais esmaecida. Obrigado...!

- De nada. Eu disse que estaria aqui pra você, não...? E estive. E estarei.

Sem resistir mais, uma vez que haviam já se amado duas vezes no dia anterior, Közi beijou de leve os lábios do companheiro, e o abraçou mais uma vez.

- Mana, eu amo você... eu quero que saiba disso, viu? Eu jamais te trataria como "só uma foda" como o Gakuto fez. Eu gosto muito de você... tá bem?

Mana sorriu, e lhe respondeu.

- Eu também gosto muito de você. Agora, Közi... eu vou indo. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. E não esqueça dos ingressos do show de metal, hein!

- Claaaaro, vamos arrasar naquela coisa!

Sendo assim, Közi abriu a porta para o companheiro. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, acenou e enfim desceu as escadas. Közi o observou partir até ele sair de vista... e depois ainda o observou pela janela de casa, indo embora até o ponto de taxi... e o ficou olhando até ele ir embora. Finalmente, quando ele sumiu dentro do carro, Közi voltou para dentro de casa. Tomou o cigarro, acendeu... e ficou na janela, pensando. Depois... depois, muito depois, "acordou" enfim.

- Caraaaaaaaalho, eu comi o Mana! Não é possível, eu comi o Mana! E foi ele, ele quem pediu enlouquecidamente pra eu comer ele! Caraaaaaaaaaaaaaalho!

Ficou pensando... até que ponto aquele zelo, aquele cuidado com a relação nociva que ele tinha com Gackt havia sido zelo mesmo... ou ciúmes. Enquanto Mana não saía com ninguém, estava tudo bem... mas depois... depois, quando ele enfim começou a se envolver com Gackt, Közi ficou pensando... que perdera oito anos. Perdera oito anos, durante os quais poderia já estar saindo com ele... e os perdera pra um idiota como o Gakuto. No entanto... de qualquer forma, Mana havia parado em seus braços de um jeito ou de outro. E isso... isso o deixou feliz! Como poucas coisas deixariam.

O que o deixaria realmente triste seria... Mana voltar pro outro. Isso sim, seria de acabar consigo - talvez ainda mais do que se Mana e Gackt sequer houvessem se separado, agora que ele sabia... como era o gosto de estar com Mana... não queria perder aquele gosto por nada!

- Ele tem que ficar comigo!

Cismava consigo próprio, enquanto acabava o cigarro... e ia treinar alguns acordes de guitarra em seguida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o taxi, o qual foi tomado com alguma dificuldade, uma vez que Mana não queria falar e se deixar identificar como homem... ele enfim aportou em casa. São e salvo... e enfim, tendo saído com Közi. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava outro, mais bonito, mais radiante... seu rosto nem parecia com aquela cara inchada de olhos vermelhos do início do dia anterior.

Rodou a saia, satisfeito. E riu, riu um riso solto e reverberante. E ao olhar-se no espelho, sentiu-se como Madame Bovary. Tinha um amante ele, pois sim...! Madame Bovary também tivera um amante, mas por enjoação... e ele? Ele tivera por desforra...! Afinal, que homem neste mundo mereceria fidelidade?

Mas Közi... sim, parou para pensar em Közi. Tinha de tomar cuidado... pra não gostar dele igual namorado. Pois se com Gakuto tudo estava acabado, com Közi começaria aquela "amizade colorida". E ele... ele, bem, ele tinha vergonha de se envolver com outras pessoas, e seria "fiel" a Közi... porém... se Közi não fosse fiel...

"Talvez nem o Közi mereça fidelidade", pensou ele, e por mais que gostasse do amigo, ficaria magoado se ele saísse com outras pessoas...! Mas não poderia impedir... "Se ele sair com outros, eu... eu não sei! É tudo ainda tão confuso...! De qualquer maneira, talvez nem ele mereça um status de relacionamento comigo...! Oh, isso só o tempo vai me dizer!"

E no entanto, não era fácil pensar daquela forma... em sua mente, ficava pensando em Közi como "seu novo namorado" e se repreendia por conta disso. Não... não deveria se acostumar daquela forma! Havia terminado há tão pouco tempo!

De qualquer modo, sequer havia terminado oficialmente... era claro que a surra e a expulsão de Gackt de sua casa já indicava que não estavam mais juntos. Porém... precisava terminar oficialmente. E onde estava a coragem, bem como a vontade, de ligar para aquele estafermo...?

Enfim, ele ainda deveria estar se recuperando da surra... então, adiaria aquela tarefa incômoda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias passaram. Közi simplesmente não tinha coragem de ficar ligando pra Mana após o que eles fizeram, porém tinha vontade... na verdade, desejaria que eles se vissem todos os dias... céus, como sentia falta dele...! E, claro, daquele corpo também...! Como, como esquecer daquilo, se havia sido tão bom...?

E mesmo assim, tinha medo de ligar... tinha receio de ser incômodo, ou ainda parecer que só queria "comê-lo" dali para frente. Então... então, acabou caindo na esbórnia de ir para uma daquelas famigeradas "home parties" malucas, como a que ele tentara fazer em sua casa pouco antes de Mana chegar. Ia para a casa dos outros e todo mundo bebia, fumava, falava besteira... e eventualmente apareciam mulheres para que eles pudessem "festejar" sexualmente também.

Por esse motivo, ele expulsara todos os colegas de casa quando Mana chegara àquele dia. Ora, os colegas iam pensar que era mais uma "groupie" querendo sexo casual, por mais que Mana estivesse bem trajado...

Apenas três dias após o "encontro" que Közi tivera com Mana, ele foi em uma dessas festas. Bebeu, fumou, brincou... e já estava bastante alto, quando chegou uma moça na festa. Uma moça a quem ele conhecia... era uma ocidental chamada Lara, a qual vivia com um dos seus colegas orientais. Apesar de "viver" com ele, ela era "compartilhada" com os demais. E já havia, também, transado com Közi em tempos passados... aliás, pelas contas deles, já havia transado com quase todo mundo.

A moça chegou, com um cigarro numa mão, uma dose de vodka na outra, tropeçando nos pés que eram vestidos por um coturno pesado. Ela ria, gesticulava, derramava vodka pelo chão da casa mais do que bebia, e os homens riam junto. Mal podiam esperar para quando chegasse a vez deles de "traçar" a moça...

Ela, usualmente, escolhia com quem sair. Às vezes saía com mais de um por noite, mas usualmente era só um. E naquele dia... ela olhou para Közi. E Közi enfim sentiu o peso que era ser desejado por uma mulher após ter conhecido o corpo de Mana.

"Ai, caralho, e agora...?", pensou ele, mesmo meio bêbado como estava.

Lara continuava sorrindo e olhando pra ele, sem parar. Largou a vodka num canto e chegou perto dele, com o cigarro ainda na mão.

- Diz aí, Közi... que é que manda?

O punk, ainda meio sem saber o que fazer, apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela. A moça sentou perto dele, e começou a fumar quase em frente a seu rosto.

- Você não se importa, né, cara...? - ela disse, entre uma tragada e outra - Afinal, você fuma muito mais do que eu...

Todos riram. Menos Közi, o qual ainda estava pensando no que fazer...

Logo que acabou o cigarro, a moça já se engraçou mais ainda pra ele... e sem mais cerimônias, sentou em seu colo.

- E aí, Közi... hoje rola?

O rapaz ficou ali, pensando... e pensando mais um pouco... céus, nem lembrava de quando havia transado com Lara, nem como havia sido... devia ser mais uma daquelas vezes em que estava completamente chapado, conseguindo uma ereção vai saber como, metendo de qualquer jeito e indo apagar o efeito da foda com uma dose de whisky e mais cigarro. Enfim, nem lembrava... mas Lara parecia lembrar dele.

- Kouji-san²... rola ou não?

"Mania dos ocidentais de ficar me chamando pelo nome japonês... nenhum dos nativos faz isso!", pensou ele, irritado pelo cheiro de perfume barato e cigarro que Lara exalava. Bem diferente do que fora com Mana...

- Lara... se importa se hoje não rolar?

- Que é isso, cara, ficou brocha agora?

Gargalhadas reverberaram pela sala, junto com ditames de "Tá negando fogo" e "Não é possível que tenha bebido tudo isso em tão pouco tempo". Lara, ainda não acreditando que ele estava negando de verdade, começou a beijar o pescoço dele... subindo voluptuosamente para sua orelha.

- Huuuun, Kouji-san... vamos lá, não custa nada...

Os outros começaram a assobiar e a falar coisas como "Vai comer bem hoje" ou ainda "A noite vai ser boa pra ele". Só que Közi não escutava nada... nem a Lara. Ele só lembrava... das lágrimas de Mana ao ver-se traído por Gackt, ou ainda a lembrança do rosto dele de manhã... dormindo tão próximo a si. E da voz macia dele (apesar de masculina) lhe dizendo que confiava apenas nele pra fazer aquilo...

- Aí, Lara, não dá. Não quero não, pega outro aí.

Sendo assim, ele retirou a moça de seu colo, e saiu do sofá onde estava sentado. Tomou o cigarro, a bebida e ia pra outro canto, quando todo mundo começou a vaiar... e Lara o seguiu.

- Qual é, cara! Qual o problema comigo, você já saiu comigo antes!

- Lara, isso é problema meu, tá? Eu não quero trepar contigo hoje - aliás, nem hoje, nem nunca mais. Falou? E não, não te devo satisfação!

Todos começaram a uivar com mais intensidade ainda. Közi se sentiu um palhaço.

"Ah, cara... o que estou fazendo no meio desses imbecis todos?"

Deixou a bebida num canto qualquer, levou o maço de cigarros embora e deixou uma turba descontrolada dentro do apartamento, bem como Lara com cara de tacho.

Chamou um dos caras e foi desabafar:

- Que é isso? Nunca antes um homem me rejeitou! Ainda mais o Közi, que todo mundo sabe que não seleciona ninguém...! Vem cá, você acha que tou ficando baranga?

- Claro que não, meu pitel! Vem cá que a fruta que aquele lá não gosta, eu chupo até o caroço!

Sendo assim, Lara teve de se contentar em sair com o outro rapaz, que para si não era tão atraente quanto Közi... porém, ainda ficaria intrigada por bastante tempo sobre aquilo. E não ficaria sem uma desforra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegar em casa, Közi mal raciocinava. Ele, um "porra louca" até outro dia, negando mulher "traçável", assim, na frente de todo mundo.

Foi ao chuveiro e banhou a cabeça, sem nem sequer tirar as roupas. Que era aquilo, céus...? Ele... ele estava se apaixonando!

É. Não adiantava negar, Közi estava caído pelo Mana. E provavelmente isso já vinha de tempos antigos, uma vez que tivera aquele "chilique" todo em relação ao Gakuto.

- Não... não, não, por favor não...! Eu não posso me apaixonar! Eu não posso! Sempre fui misógamo, sempre fui a favor de que isso tudo era uma tremenda furada...!

Mas como...? Se ao simplesmente lembrar daquele gemido macio e quente, do tremor que tomava conta do corpo do parceiro quando ele gozava... da seiva dele direto em sua mão...!

E não só disso. Ele era uma pessoa tão perfeita quanto um ser humano falho poderia ser... ele era dedicado ao que fazia, era lindo mesmo sendo um homem vestido de mulher na maior parte das vezes, era músico... era tanta coisa...! E ainda lhe pedia para que fosse seu amante...!

"Mas não me ama como amou ao Gakuto!", pensava afinal.

E pensava... que enfim, ele, Közi, como tinha tido um sem número de parceiros e parceiras sexuais, era até ruim que Mana tivesse tido só um antes dele - e por tão pouco tempo. Mas o coração... o coração de Közi jamais fora de mais ninguém... apenas... dele! Apenas do Mana...!

E o Mana havia entregado o coração dele pro Gakuto...!

"Ah, chega, Közi, chega, sem ciúmes agora...! Sem ciúmes, não pode sentir nada por ele dessa natureza, não pode!"

Saiu do chuveiro, retirou a roupa molhada e somente enxugou o corpo... pois a cabeça, essa precisava continuar fria pra ver se aquilo passava...!

Enquanto ele acabava de se enxugar, o telefone tocou.

- Merda, isso lá é hora pra telefone tocar?

Continuou praguejando até chegar no dito cujo e atender, sem sequer ver quem era.

- Alô?

- Oi, Közi!

O coração deu um salto. Era o Mana...!

- Oi, cara. E aí, como... como tá?

- Estou bem, e você?

- E o Gakuto, nem sinal de vida...?

- Não... ainda bem. Mas Közi... você está ocupado?

- Ah, não...! Estava apenas... saindo do banho.

- Ah, sim... é que eu ia te dizer pra vir aqui em casa, se puder.

- É...?

- É... sabe, eu queria ensaiar algumas músicas contigo. Como a gente fazia na época do Matenrou, lembra?

- Claro que lembro...! Ah, vamos sim... quer que eu vá quando?

- Quando achar melhor! Estou em casa hoje, então venha!

Közi sorriu... desligou o telefone, e ficou pensando... caramba, se ele tivesse mesmo comido a Lara apenas algumas horas antes, com que cara ia aparecer pra falar com o Mana...? Ele, que havia sofrido o primeiro chifre aquela semana mesmo, ia sofrer o segundo tão próximo?

Vestiu-se, pegou a guitarra, saiu e foi ver o Mana, ainda com a cabeça molhada. Não sabia o que fazer... ele era tão lindo...! Era só vê-lo, que aquilo tudo se acendia dentro de si novamente...

Assim que chegou, bateu discretamente.

- Já vai...!

A voz dele respondeu lá de dentro... e Közi passou a mão pelo cabelo, pedindo mais uma vez pra não se apaixonar... mais do que já estava apaixonado!

- Oh, Közi! Já aqui? Venha, entre!

O punk sorriu e entrou, ao passo que Mana fechou a porta.

- Quer comer ou beber alguma coisa?

- Ah não, Mana... não quero não...

- Que foi, Közi...? Está tão quieto...

- Ah... nada. É que hoje... fui numa daquelas festas malucas outra vez.

Mana sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não sei como consegue...

- Ah, cara... é o que tenho pra me divertir! Se não for isso, que será...?

- Venha. Eu lhe faço companhia, pra você não ter mais necessidade de ir nesses lugares tão estranhos...!

Mana pegou a guitarra e começou a tirar alguns acordes. Közi tirou a sua, os apetrechos todos, e começou a tocar também, em conjunto com o outro. Já eram tantos anos tocando juntos... desde antes do Malice, quando ainda estavam no fim da adolescência, ainda sem saber que rumo tomar na vida, tentando ainda abrir caminho por aquele difícil mundo da música...

Ambos sorriram, ao ver que combinavam tão bem os acordes das guitarras gêmeas, como sempre... mas dessa vez Közi precisou não olhar diretamente nos olhos de Mana... caso contrário, se sentiria ainda mais... atordoado? É... essa era a palavra apropriada para aquilo.

E por não olhar diretamente nos olhos do amigo, Közi não percebeu... o semblante triste que o tomava. Pois aquelas melodias... haviam sido feitas por Gackt!

"Por que, por que coloquei tudo nas mãos dele...?", pensou, enquanto os dedos ainda percorriam as cordas maquinalmente. "É claro, eu confiava nele... eu confiava. Eu achava que ele era o 'amor da minha vida', a pessoa que seria minha para todo o sempre... mas que tolo! Um homem adulto, pensando assim? Ora... mas de qualquer modo, imagino quão terrível seria se pudéssemos prever o futuro...! Saber como seria tudo, que aquela pessoa que beijamos e abraçamos seria nossa pior inimiga apenas algum tempo depois... isso... é tão terrível!"

E ousou olhar para Közi afinal. O amigo estava de olhos fechados, talvez pensando em alguma outra coisa. "Eu e Közi... nunca, jamais brigamos seriamente em oito anos de amizade. E talvez eu ainda achasse o Gakuto um 'bom sujeito', um cara talentoso de voz bonita e simpático, se ele não houvesse se envolvido comigo... e se não pudesse saber do que ele era capaz...! Apenas a intimidade nos fez ter um atrito tão grande.

"A intimidade... eu sei que sempre fui íntimo em idéias de Közi, mas nunca fui íntimo na vida pessoal! Será que isso, de sairmos juntos... pode estragar a nossa amizade...? Tomara que não...!"

Continuaram tocando, até acabarem as músicas novas. Sorriram satisfeitos, pois sentiam que a habilidade continuava a mesma.

- E então, Közi? Estamos ficando bons nisso, não?

O punk riu.

- Verdade, cara! Também, tantos anos treinando... imagine se não estivéssemos! Você é muito modesto, Mana!

O crossdresser sorriu, e verificou as horas.

- Já é de noite... quer comer alguma coisa, Közi?

- Ah, eu não queria ser chato...

- Qual chato, Közi! Há quanto tempo não come aqui em casa?

- Faz tempo mesmo... mas se eu for encher o saco, me avise hein!

- Aviso... mas não vai encher, eu lhe garanto! Venha, vou fazer uma janta de verdade - e não o "ramen" sem tempero com o qual está acostumado!

Közi riu. Mas lembrou que não havia fumado desde que deixara a festa... e pediu a Mana para fumar. O amigo concordou, desde que fumasse na varanda - o mesmo que dizia para Gackt anteriormente, e a qualquer fumante que viesse a frequentar a sua casa, dado que ele não fumava e aquele cheiro realmente o incomodava.

Közi o fez, observando a paisagem lá fora... e tentando pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Gostar de Mana... ou não... era tão estranho! Gostar como amigo era uma coisa, mas no momento... céus, ele estava simplesmente em outro nível de afeto, o qual não conseguia explicar...

Até a hora em que seu celular tocou.

"Quem será...? Se for a besta do Gakuto, esculacho com ele aqui mesmo, sob o risco do Mana escutar?", pensou. Mas olhou o número... e era um dos seus colegas de "badalação pós-punk", o qual inclusive estava na festinha daquele dia mesmo.

"Que será que quer comigo?", pensou. Logo atendeu, pra ver do que se tratava.

- Alô?

- Oi, cara! E aí, saiu da festa assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Ah, cara, tava chato...

Sem querer, ao atender o telefone, Közi apertara o botão de viva-voz do celular. E o som era suficiente para que Mana, da cozinha, pudesse escutar a conversa. No começo ele não ligou muito, até escutar algo que o interessou...

- A Lara, cara! A Lara ficou chateada contigo hoje!

- E que é eu tenho que ver com a Lara?

- Ah, cara... ela lá, toda dengosa e tal...

O coração de Mana quase parou. É... ele sabia que Közi ia ter outras pessoas em breve... só não sabia que ia ser tão em breve...!

"São todos iguais...! São todos a mesma corja, uma barra de saia já os faz perdr a cabeça e uma companhia sólida...! Eu e uns poucos que nasceram com um coração um pouco mais feminino somos exceção, mas o resto...! Oh, eu sabia...! Como, como fui me iludir apenas porque ele me acolheu? É por isso...! É por isso que ele me advertiu... porque cedo ou tarde ele ia me magoar!"

Desligou o fogo, pensando que não era bom fazer a comida com raiva. E em seguida escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tremendo de nervoso, querendo chorar. "Não, Mana...! Não, não chore, pois ele não lhe garantiu nada...! Ele não lhe prometeu nada, não é seu namorado, não é mais do que seu amigo...! Você insistiu pra transar com ele, deu nisso!"

As lágrimas cismavam em sair, mas o trecho seguinte da conversa lhe interessou...

- Tá, e que é que isso tem a ver? Não, não quis comer ela, por que? E você, agora é procurador dela por um acaso?

Nessa hora, Mana levantou o rosto... e a vontade de chorar passou. Não quis comer...? Ele havia ouvido direito?

Pé ante pé, ele foi andando até perto da varanda, sem se deixar perceber, pra ouvir o resto. E ouviu... o colega de Közi responder:

- É, cara, mas sabe como é ego de mulher... quando é rejeitada, fica assim...! Mas cara, sério, por que rejeitou a Lara?

- Ah, cara, quer saber mesmo? Na moral? É que eu tou com uma pessoa... e essa pessoa ficaria muito, mas muito triste mesmo, se eu saísse com outra.

- Qualé, cara, ninguém ia nem saber! Tu usando camisinha direitinho, não ia rolar nada!

- Cara, de boa... essa pessoa... viveu um relacionamento fodido antes de começar a sair comigo. E eu não tou querendo ver ela sofrer de novo...

- Aaaaah, cara, qualé! Ficou mole agora? Tu, que sempre foi contra homem se amarrar...!

- É, cara, quem sabe eu esteja amadurecendo... ano que vem faço trinta anos, é uma boa hora pra parar com as putarias, não acha?

- Que nada, cara! Nem homem casado de cinquenta anos para com a putaria! Você vai parar pra quê?

- É sério, cara, essa é especial de verdade. Essa merece. Eu fiquei pensando nela o tempo inteiro, cara, não deu! Se fosse há tempos atrás eu pegava a Lara de boa, o problema não é com ela. É comigo. Eu tou com essa pessoa e não quero decepcioná-la.

Mana só faltava derreter contra a parede onde se apoiava. O Közi, a última pessoa do mundo de quem esperaria fidelidade, agira daquele modo... por si!

E a conversa continuava...

- Cara, que merda! Vai deixar de pegar mina gostosa por causa... por causa de quem? Da magrela que foi aí na tua casa dias atrás?

- Olha como fala dela!

- É? Aquela magrela quase sem peitos, de saia azul social, saltinho alto e arquinho de mulher comportada? Qualé, cara, aquela nem do metal é!

- Tu acha que não? Pois...! Pois tu vai ver, eu vou levar ela lá no show que vai ter...! Aí tu vai ver quem é a magrelinha comportada!

Mana ria, encantado. Não se importava de ser chamado de "magrelinha"... apenas se sentia bem em ter Közi ali, consigo, como ele disse que sempre estaria.

- Mas e aí, cara? Vai mesmo deixar de pegar mulher por causa dela? Ela é bonitinha, jeitosa e tal... mas po, vai perder as coisas boas da vida por causa dela?

- Cara... é sério. Sobre isso de "coisas boas"... antes de transar com ela, eu não sabia o que era transar. Sério, cara, vocês trepam de qualquer jeito - que nem eu trepava. Vocês não sabem o que é dar uma foda gostosa, bem dada! Eu sei, tá? E vão se foder, se querem continuar aí nas fodinhas meia-boca, problema de vocês!

- Cara, peraí... a Lara quer falar contigo!

- Ah, não, cara, não faço a mínima questão de falar com ela...!

Tarde demais. A moça já estava com o celular do outro em mãos, falando meio engrolada com o Közi:

- E aí, Kouji-san! Deu pra ser moço fiel agora?

- Olha... moço fiel eu não sei. Mas uma coisa é certa: não quero magoar a menina. Não quero! E entenda, Lara... entenda que não tem nada contigo!

- Cara, eu não sou tão velha, mas eu tenho vivência nesses meios. E sei... como você também sabe... que não existe homem fiel. É, cara, vocês podem até "estar" fiéis por um momento, mas depois vocês voltam pra esbórnia! Você é homem, cara, tem um pau no meio das pernas! Pode estar encantadinho com a donzela agora, mas quando você menos ver, vai voltar pro "scum"!

- Ah é, cara, não existe homem fiel... então faz o seguinte: me chama de gay, de viado, de pau no cu... me chama até de mulher se quiser, tá? Ou de bicho! Tá bom? Mas não enche mais o meu saco! E antes que eu me esqueça: vá à merda!

Sem mais nem menos, Közi desligou o telefone na cara de Lara, deixcando-a ainda mais puta da vida. Mas ele não se imporava... "Mulherzinha chata do cacete!", ia resmungando... até virar as costas pra varanda e se deparar com... um Mana completamente encantado e doce, se pendurando em seu pescoço, olhando-o com aquele olhar doce e lânguido que antes ele só dedicava a Gackt.

- Közi...!

- Mana...! Você... escutou a conversa?

- Sim...!

- Desculpe, eu... eu coloquei no viva-voz sem querer...!

- Tudo bem, Közi...! Eu gostei do que escutei...! Eu não poderia ter gostado mais...!

- Oh, cara...!

- É...! Você deixou uma mulher... uma mulher de verdade...! Por mim! Pra não me magoar...!

- É, cara, é verdade... você acabou de sair de um chifre, entrar em outro ia ser foda, né?

- Mas Közi...! Nem namorado a gente é...!

- Eu sei. Eu sei, mas... no meu íntimo, quando ela começou a se insinuar pra cima de mim na festa... eu só conseguia pensar em você. De verdade.

Mana suspirava, em atitude teatral de "diva", como fazia antes. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto, que pareciam a Közi como duas estrelas.

- Oh, Közi, como as aparências enganam...! Justo você, que sempre foi "maloqueiro", fumante, mal educado...! Justo você acabou sendo o meu príncipe encantado...! É o conto de Pele de Asno na versão masculina³...!

- Ah, calma, Mana, também não precisa exagera-

A fala do punk foi subitamente interrompida por um beijo intenso, longo e doce vindo de Mana. Ele se pendurou ainda mais em seu pescoço, e chegou mesmo a pular em seu torso, enlaçando-o com as pernas... quase derrubando ambos no chão com seu peso, mesmo que este fosse pouco.

- Hun... Mana...! - Közi tentava falar, mesmo no meio daquela rajada de beijos intermináveis - Mana... Calma, peraí, a gente vai cair desse jeito, peraí...!

O crossdresser não ouviu o que Közi disse. Ou, se ouviu, fez que não ouviu. E continuou beijando a ele, sem largar de seu pescoço, até que ambos, aos poucos, foram ao chão... e continuaram se "amassando", até a hora em que ficaram ambos nus, e transaram deliciosamente naquela parte do corredor que antecedia a varanda.

Aliás... ao lembrar daquele dia em ocasiões posteriores, Mana não diria que "transaram". Diria que "fizeram amor".

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Como disse no capítulo anterior, fiz a fic como se Mana fosse nascido em 1968. Para 1995, dão vinte e sete anos._

_²Na fonética japonesa não há a sílaba "zi". Logo, o apelido "Közi" seria, provavelmente, inventado em cima do nome real (ou apelido com fonética japonesa) "Kouji", assim como "Gakuto" é a fonética japonesa e "Gackt" é a ocidental. Já o "san" é pronome de tratamento._

_³ "Pele de asno" é um conto de fadas onde uma princesa se esconde num castelo sob uma pele de asno, passando por mendiga. Todos a desprezavam, pensando que ela era uma moça feia e sem qualidades, até o dia em que ela se desfaz da pele e se mostra como a linda princesa que realmente é. Com essa analogia, Mana ia querer dizer que Közi era "maloqueiro", maluco, esculachado... mas podia mostrar um lado sensível e companheiro ao ser fiel pra ele. E a "versão masculina" seria porque ele é homem e a protagonista do conto é mulher... rs! De qualquer forma, na vida real o Mana curte contos de fada._


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Közi acordou. Levou ainda alguns segundos para perceber onde estava.

- Ah... a casa do Mana... sei... mas caralho, o que estou fazendo aqui...?

Logo em seguida, viu o corpo dele estendido ao lado do seu, no chão mesmo, ainda nu, os longos cabelos negros espalhados; o rosto, mesmo que ainda adormecido, ostentava algo... que parecia muito com um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso... fez Közi lembrar de tudo quase imediatamente. A ligação do colega, a conversa sobre ter rejeitado Lara, a felicidade de Mana ao ouvir tudo aquilo... e em seguida a rajada de beijos, os abraços, a foda... aliás, as fodas... tentou lembrar de quantas vezes haviam transado, ali mesmo, no chão. Coçou a cabeça.

- Peraí... teve aquela... aí depois a gente ficou rindo feito besta e se beijando, mas logo em seguida ele quis outra. É, duas. Não, não, peraí... teve mais uma! É, rapaz, mais uma, em que ele ficou sussurrando "Je t'aime" o tempo inteiro no meu ouvido... nem sei que porra significa isso, só sei que deve ser francês...! Caaaara, três vezes! Três vezes seguidas! Se fodeu Gakuto, cheguei no teu nível! Hahahahahahaha, é cara, cheguei! Mas caralho, nunca antes eu tinha dado três seguidas! Quer dizer, quase seguidas, a gente descansou entre uma e outra, mas porra...! Que foi isso também? Furacão Mana, tsunami Mana, terremono Mana...! Que é isso rapaz, o cara tímido do karaokê está se revelando uma succubus do caralho! Puta que pariu, que rebolada gostosa no meu pau que ele dá! Caraaaaalho, aí eu falo pros outros que agora sim que eu sei o que é foder com gosto e eles não acreditam! Ah vão pra porra!

Közi levantou, ainda cansado do ato extenuante... porém, maravilhosamente cansado. Sentia-se flutuando; era realmente muito, muito bom... olhou para o corpo de Mana e maquinalmente segurou no próprio membro, pensando na camisinha que usualmente jogava fora logo após o ato... mas aí... cadê?

- Caralho! Mas que burros do caralho nós fomos! Sem camisinha! É, cara, sem camisinha! Completamente sem nada! E agora? Dele eu não tenho medo, que a rotatividade sexual dele é muito baixa... mas a minha? Puta que pariu, e eu que não faço uma porra de um exame de DST há mais de dois anos!

Olhou para o companheiro dormindo... e viu sêmen ali perto, derramado, "denunciando" o que eles fizeram. Não sabia se era de Mana ou dele, mas uma coisa era certa: já estava feito!

- Agora é tarde, já gozei nele três vezes! Se era pra ele pegar alguma coisa, já pegou! Mas que idiota!

Közi passou a mão pelos cabelos, indignado com sua própria impulsividade ao não ter lembrado da camisinha. Mas logo se esqueceu daquilo... pois Mana começou a acordar... e mesmo ainda um pouco cansado como estava, foi até Közi e o abraçou efusivamente.

- Como está, amour...?

- Ah, Mana...! Eu estou bem...

- Gostou do que a gente fez...?

A cada sussurro que ele dava, mordia de leve o lóbulo da orelha do companheiro. Mesmo Közi já tendo gasto a sua "cota do dia" de transas, ainda assim aquela mordidinha mexia consigo... talvez não sexualmente, mas porque... ele se sentia realmente apaixonado por Mana. E talvez por isso o sexo com ele tivesse uma qualidade tão superior ao das outras vezes...

- Eu... eu gostei muito... Mas Mana... eu reparei numa coisa...

- No que? - e logo em seguida o semblante do guitarrista, que até então era só alegria, se tornou algo entre o preocupado e o triste - Vai me dizer que... não foi do jeito que você esperava? Eu quero agradar você, Közi... já não me bastou perder um, não posso perder o outro...!

- Não, cara, foi muito bom mesmo! Foi sim, cara... eu ia dizer que reparei... que a gente transou sem camisinha.

- Oh, é mesmo...! - e para a surpresa de Közi, Mana riu quase ao ponto de gargalhar - Mas foi só isso...? Deixa pra lá, Közi! Você não usava sempre preservativo com os outros...? Então! Devia estar seguro de qualquer forma...

- É, Mana, eu usava! Mas eu estava bêbado, vai saber se colocava certo! E também tem outra: preservativos estouram, rasgam, falham...! Tem mulher aí engravidando com preservativo, então vai saber!

- Ah... bem, por esse lado você tem razão... mas sabe, eu não sei... isso não me preocupa muito...!

Alegre e dengoso, Mana abraçou ao companheiro e o deitou no chão, devagarzinho. Não iam ter outra transa, ainda mais depois de três em um período tão curto de tempo... mas ele gostava de carinho, mesmo após o sexo. "Montou" em cima do parceiro, e beijou seus lábios de leve, abraçando-o em seguida, ficando deitado em cima dele, escutando seu coração bater.

- Hun, Közi... je t'aime!

- Mana, desculpe a ignorância, mas o que é "Je t'aime"? Falou tanto isso hoje, mas eu boiei...

- Ah... é "eu te amo" em francês!

- Oh, entendo...! Obrigado, Mana!

- Obrigado nada! Diga que me ama também...!

- Você sabe que eu amo você... eu... eu adoro você, Mana...!

E Közi, ao contrário de Gackt, dizia aquilo do fundo do coração. Céus, só a presença de Mana já lhe era tão, mas tão preciosa...! Ele gostava tanto dele, que poderia ficar junto dele daquela forma por horas a fio sem se cansar... mesmo sem contato ou estímulo sexual.

Acariciou os cabelos do companheiro, e lembrou de repente daquele chiste de "vampiro de sangue branco". Teve vontade de rir, mas isso o fez pensar em outra coisa...

- Ei, Mana... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça... não há segredos entre nós, Közi... ao menos desde que eu me lembre, não há.

- Sabe cara, eu sei que isso pode te chatear e tal... mas veja... não encare isso como uma invasão de privacidade, nem como "ressuscitar defunto". Sabe... é... eu queria saber... se você usava camisinha com o Gakuto. É que do jeito que você age e fala, parece que não usaram muitas vezes...

- A gente nunca usou camisinha, Közi. E é verdade, eu sempre agi como se preservativo me fosse algo estranho... porque antes de você, eu nunca havia usado. Por que?

Közi tomou um susto. Colocou-se sentado no chão, praticamente "obrigando" Mana a sair de cima de si a se sentar também.

- Cara! Nunca, nunca usou? Da primeira até a última vez em que saiu com ele? Tem certeza?

- Sim...! Mas por que o espanto...? Eu era virgem, lembra? E... e nós tínhamos um relacionamento fixo...

- Ah, cara! Você tinha um relacionamento fixo - ele não! Não viu o chifre que ele te colocou? Vai saber se aquele foi o primeiro!

- Em apenas dois meses...?

- Cara...! Você não conhece o Gakuto! Viveu, comeu e fodeu com ele por sessenta dias, mas não o conheceu! Cara! Eu sou - aliás, fui - um cara de rotatividade altíssima. Eu transei com dezenas, talvez centenas de pessoas da adolescência até aqui. Porque a cada vez era com um ou uma. Só que eu, apesar disso, nunca dei muita bola pra sexo. Fazia por fazer, assim, como se fosse uma coisa super banal. Por isso, quando eu me dava conta, às vezes ficava semanas, meses sem transar. Porque pra mim, pouco importava.

- Sim, Közi, mas... o que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu não ter usado preservativo antes?

- Essa é a parte que tá faltando. Eu, que era um cara que não dava muita bola pra sexo, transei com tanta gente...! Porque foram muitos anos, talvez dos catorze ou quinze até aqui...! Então foi muita gente! Mas o Gakuto, cara... o Gakuto...! Ele perdeu a virgindade com uns dezesseis anos, acho - e com dezessete caiu na esparrela de sexo casual. SÓ casual. Ele tem vinte e dois anos, não tem?

- É...

- Cara, dos dezessete aos vinte e dois só em sexo casual! Só que tem um detalhe... eu posso ter ficado quinze anos em casual, mas é como te disse... eu não dava muita bola pra coisa. Ficava meses sem e nem sentia. Mas ele...! Cara, sexo pra ele era esporte! Talvez ainda seja esporte - por causa do orgulho besta dele! Do ego ainda mais besta! Eu só metia e acabou, enquanto ele sempre fez de tudo pra ser considerado "o melhor amante" que cada mulher que saía com ele tinha...!

- Tá, Közi, eu sei...! - Mana ouvia aquilo quase com dor, pois isso o fazia lembrar... que ele, também, fora apenas "mais um joguete" pro ego do cantor - Mas o que isso tem a ver com... com o preservativo?

- Se ele transava por esporte e reafirmação, imagino que em cinco anos ele trepou com MUITO mais gente do que eu em quinze! Entendeu? E se ele trepou com muito mais gente do que eu, foi MUITO mais perigoso pra você ter feito sexo sem camisinha com ele do que comigo!

Mana fez uma expressão espantada... mas Közi pareceu não ver, porque continuou:

- É, cara, agora raciocina comigo: se ele trepou contigo sem camisinha, é porque deve ter trepado sem com mais um montão de gente também!

- Közi...!

- É, cara, sinto lhe dizer! Eu sempre fui um cara que, mesmo na esbórnia e na putaria, fui racional. Eu sempre usei camisinha - tirando hoje contigo. Mas ele...! Homens como ele metem por ego, mais do que por prazer! E homens com ego grande acham que camisinha, sei lá, tira a macheza? É chupar bala com papel? Pois é! Vai saber o que ele já não tem naquele corpo dele! Ah, Mana, me desculpe, você é uma pessoa muito boa, muito simples - mas é boa e simples até demais! Como foi transando com ele assim, sem nada? Tem que ser mais esperto, cara, senão a vida te engole!

- Oh, Közi...!

Nessa hora, o companheiro de Mana parou com a verborragia indignada. O crossdresser escondia o rosto nas mãos, e Közi sabia muito bem o que isso significava... Mana estava prestes a chorar.

"Céus, é mesmo uma criança em corpo de adulto", pensou o outro, mas não externou. Apenas sentiu pena dele... e o acolheu em seus braços.

- Calma, cara... calma, eu acho que exagerei contigo...

- Közi, era só o que me faltava...! Além de todo o desgosto, ele ainda me deixar um "presente" desses!

- Calma, cara, vai que ele foi esperto e também usou camisinha fora... tá, cara, talvez ele não tenha usado contigo porque você era virgem - e ele sabia que depois você continuou sendo fiel a ele... então, ele pensou que contigo não ia se infectar.

- Mas ele nem pensou em mim, Közi...! Se ia passar algo pra mim ou não!

- É, não pensou... um baita de um ordinário, e a cada dia vejo que é ainda pior! Mas Mana... fica assim não. Olha, eu não faço um exame desses há uns tempos. Então, acho que tá na hora de fazer um. Já você... sei lá, cara, acho que deveria fazer também! Pra saber se tá tudo bem e tal...

- É... é verdade... e eu, em meu tolo preconceito... pensando que esse negócio era apenas pra gente promíscua!

- Ah, cara, pensa no seguinte... sexo tem duas pessoas, né? É. Tem umas ocasiões aí que tem mais de uma, tem três ou quatro... mas vamos falar do convencional. Duas pessoas, certo? Então. Não adianta nada uma delas ser "santa", fazer só com aquela, se a outra trepa com geral, e sem proteção ainda. Então... doença tá virando coisa de qualquer um que tenha uma vida sexual! É uma merda? É! Mas como confiar no outro, se o povo é essa bosta aí que vemos?

- Eu sei, Közi... eu sei! Mas eu fui um tolo...!

- Se você faz sexo só com um, mesmo assim esse "um" é uma porta de entrada a um monte de coisas. Se esse "um" não se cuida, ferra com você também. E o Gakuto, eu não sei se se cuida ou não... mas você deveria ter se cuidado...! Não é coisa de "puto" ou "puta" usar camisinha - porque vai saber onde o outro enfiou as coisas! Infelizmente, AIDS tá até virando doença de mulher casada...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mana chorou com mais intensidade ainda. Közi o apertou forte nos braços, beijando sua testa.

- Calma, cara... calma! Vai ficar tudo bem... A gente faz esse exame junto - porque eu transei sem camisinha contigo também... e além do mais, preciso fazer faz tempo mesmo. Tá bem?

- Közi, que vergonha...! Ter de fazer exame de DST...!

- Todo mundo faz, cara! É, todo mundo faz! Só não precisava fazer quando você era virgem, mas agora precisa! É, cara, não é coisa de "vagabunda", é coisa de quem transa, seja lá com quantos for. Pode ser com um, pode ser com mil, mas transou, é necessário. Entende?

- Sim... tudo bem... mas Közi... eu te peço pra cada um ir num dia diferente. Tá bem?

- Tá... claro, mas por que...?

- Não quero... que as pessoas pensem que eu sou um promíscuo por sair com outro homem. Sabe, infelizmente a sociedade é assim mesmo. Então... prefiro ir sozinho, num dia, e você vai no outro. Tá bem?

- Tá, cara, claro... eu entendo o seu ponto de vista. Agora fica calmo, não pensa nisso... só pensa no dia que precisar fazer. Tá?

Ainda com os olhos vermelhos de chorar, Mana acenou que "sim" com a cabeça. E abraçou Közi, como alguém que sentia precisar de algo... que lhe amparasse naquele momento difícil.

Ambos ficaram abraçados por um período, e depois... e depois Mana decidiu se levantar e tomar um banho. Közi o seguiu, e enfim viu a banheira que ele tinha.

- Caaaara, que foda! Uma banheira!

Mana sorriu, pensando em como o amigo sabia ser divertido mesmo após um tema pesado...

Os dois tomaram banho. Mana estava sem maquiagem, dado que estava em casa quase o dia todo, mas precisou lavar o rosto para retirar todo aquele resquício de lágrimas. Assim que se banharam, ele se vestiu com um de seus habituais kimonos azuis, os cabelos soltos atrás das costas. Apesar de não ter "produção", ainda sim ele parecia lindo a Közi...

De repente, Mana lembrou da comida que começara a fazer e não terminara.

- A comida...! Tenho que acabar!

- Verdade, cara! Vê que coisa, a gente fodeu pra caralho e esqueceu da comida que enche a barriga, não da que esvazia o saco!

Mana riu alto, como quase nunca ria. Somente Közi o fazia ficar daquele jeito...

- Oh, Közi...! Você é um barato!

O pós-punk sentou na mesa da cozinha e continuou contando chistes e coisas engraçadas pra Mana, pra ver se ele esquecia daquele papo das DST... e logo em breve, como Mana era realmente bastante eficiente na cozinha, estava tudo pronto. Ele serviu ambos os pratos com gosto.

- Pronto. Aqui. Veja, Közi... hoje você vai comer algo com tempero de verdade, não aquilo que tinha em sua casa!

- Ah, quero só ver... puta merda, o cigarro me faz perder o paladar... mas e agora, pra largar depois de tanto tempo...

Mana ficou esperando ele comer, com um sorriso nos lábios. Közi, assim que provou a primeira garfada, quase caiu da cadeira:

- Caaaaaraaaaaaalho, é muito bom! Muito, muuuuuuuito bom! Meu, você deveria ser chef de cozinha!

- Ora... não, Közi. Ninguém comeria a comida de um gótico maluco que se veste de mulher...!

- Preconceito do caralho! Porque isso daqui é muito bom!

Ambos riram juntos. E enquanto Közi comia ainda mais, Mana foi até o porta-bebidas buscar algo...

- Veja, Közi... o que eu tenho pra gente...!

Mana, o qual escondia a garrafa atrás das costas, a mostrou de uma vez. E o colega quase caiu da cadeira de novo!

- Jack Daniels? Vai te foder, porra, isso é uma maravilha!

Eles riram de novo. Mana abriu a garrafa, e colocou uma dose pra cada um. Serviu, e em seguida começou a comer.

- Vai tomar cowboy¹ também, cara? Aí, tá evoluindo hein!

- Eu sei beber, Közi... não gosto de cigarro nem de drogas, mas uma bebidinha de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém...

- E porra, Jack Daniels é chique hein...! Os caras lá, só compravam uma porra de um whisky ruim... e tu me vem com Jack Daniels!

Mana sorriu outra vez. E começou a beber a primeira dose...

- Aí, cara, cuidado pra não ficar bebaço hein!

- Eu sei beber, Közi, já disse...!

- Quero só ver!

Eles acabaram de comer, deixaram os pratos na pia, e foram bebendo. E bebendo. E bebendo mais ainda, ao ponto de Mana também ficar alto. Em breve, estavam falando engrolado, rindo alto e tontos.

- Porra, Mana...! Te falei pra não beber demais...! Amanhã vai ser uma dorrr de cabeça...!

Mana riu, gargalhando. A timidez simplesmente sumia com algumas doses daquilo.

- Közi... dorme aqui comigo hoje... não vai deixar um -hic- indefeso crossdresser magrinho e bêbado sozinho em casa... vai...?

- Ah, cara, queee indefeso? Quem foi que quebrou a cara do infeliz do Gakuto?

Ambos riram mais ainda. Em seguida, se beijaram na boca, um gosto forte de malte sendo compartilhado por ambos.

- Hum... beijo com gosto de whisky... porra! Não tem coisa melhor!

Mana sorriu mais uma vez, passando a mão no peito de Közi por baixo da blusa.

- Hum, Maninha, vem com isso não...! Primeiro... é... tem um dedo aqui? É, um dedo. Pensei que eram dois... é, um só. Ri não, cara! Ri não que tu também tá chapado! É, um dedo. Aí, olha... que é que eu ia falar mesmo...? Ah sim, da sua mãozinha aí no meu peito. Vem com essa não, cara, que primeiro... é, um dedo. É, primeiro... eu já fodi pelo dia todo hoje. Amanhã quem sabe eu te dou uma comida beeeeem gostosinha de rabo, tá? Ou mais de uma! Segundo...! É, dois dedos. Não três, porra! Só dois...

Mana ria a riso solto, espalhando o hálito de whisky no rosto do outro.

-... é, dois dedos. Que é que eu ia falar? Já fodi o suficiente, então... é, é, cara, issaí. Segundo que... é, dois dedos. Segundo... que tou chapadaço! Vontade de vomitar não tenho, mas cara... dá não, nem que eu estivesse sem trepar há um mês... com esse monte de alcool? Nãããão, não ia subir! Ainda mais whisky, que tem... é... dois dedos? Não porra! Dois dedos de whisky no copo? Muito mais que dois dedos! Nãããão, nada que ver com dedos! É... a graduação do whisky, puta que pariu! Esqueci!

Mana, o qual havia bebido menos e era, surpreendentemente, mais forte pra bebida que o amigo, tomou a garrafa... e lhe declarou enfim:

- Sessenta por cento de álcool, Közi... bastante, né?

- Uma porraaaaada de álcool! Mas é, cara, é isso... não adianta pôr essa mãozinha no meu peito não, porque... hun... porque meu bimbo tá dormindo já!

- Eu entendo... mas... -hic- eu não ponho a mão porque quero transar de novo...

- Não?

- Não... é porque... eu amo você...!

- Aaaahhh, é carinho então? Então vem cá, senta no meu colo que quero te dar carinho também...

O crossdresser sentou, abraçando o outro pelo pescoço e beijando-o na boca... ambos ficaram ali, naquele beijo delicioso e com gosto de whisky, por um tempo considerável. Após aquilo, largando-o para que retomássem o ar, Mana, com as defesas baixas por conta da bebida, enfim falou...

- Közi... quer ser meu namorado?

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Cowboy = whisky sem gelo. _


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Közi, apesar do grande volume de álcool no corpo, ouviu o que Mana dissera. E compreendeu. Mas como estava realmente bêbado, quis confirmar...

– Quê?

Já Mana, teve uma reação diversa. Ora, a bebida podia lhe tirar a inibição, e ainda deixar-lhe mais propenso a demonstrar sentimentos... porém, seu raciocínio não se alterava. Por isso ele dizia que "sabia beber": já havia ficado meio tonto com bebida, assim como bem mais extrovertido... porém, nunca tivera problemas com amnésia alcoólica, ou ainda ficar falando aquele monte de besteira desconexa que Közi falava quando estava com álcool na cabeça. Logo... ele interpretou aquele "Quê?" não como uma confirmação de bêbado para saber se havia ouvido direito, mas como... uma interjeição indignada. Como se a última coisa que Közi fosse esperar em sua vida... fosse um pedido de namoro da parte dele.

Um pouco triste, Mana virou o rosto pro outro lado... e simplesmente respondeu:

– Não é nada, Közi. Não é nada. Deixe pra lá, sim?

– Não, cara... eu ouvi... você me perguntando se eu queria ser seu namorado. Não é?

Mana abanou a cabeça, mas disse:

– É, Közi... loucura de bêbado. Deixa...

– Não, cara, você não fica bêbado... você não fica. Você bebe e fica mais solto, meio mole, mas não fica alterado...! Eu sei como você fica quando bebe!

– Oh, Közi...!

– Mas eu fico. Eu fico uma tristeza, uma láááássssstima! Então, ó, cara, faz o seguinte: como meu raciocínio tá uma bosta e meu cérebro virou um pudim etílico, faz o seguinte... a gente dorme... e amanhã a gente conversa melhor sobre isso, se a ressaca me deixar pensar! Tá?

Mana deu um sorriso esmaecido... e concordou com ele.

– Vamos, Közi. Vamos lá pra minha cama...

– Cabem dois nela...? Ou é que nem a minha, aquela laaaata de sardinha quando dormem dois? Ah, cara, repara não...! Eu adoro abraçar esse corpinho...! Mas a noite toda, espremidinho, incomoda!

– Verdade... mas a minha é -hic- maior... é de solteiro, mas de um tamanho grande...

Ainda tinha aquilo. Mana quando bebia um pouco além da conta, ficava soluçando.

– Aaaahhh, então bora! Bora, eu durmo aqui contigo. Tá bom, meu pitelzinho...?

Mana sorriu, e ajudou Közi a se levantar da cadeira. Ambos foram ao quarto, deixando o whisky e os copos na mesa, pensando em guardar apenas no dia seguinte. Mana ainda lembrou de escovar os dentes, mas Közi se jogou na cama e caiu no sono quase instantaneamente. O crossdresser passou seus cremes, fez a limpeza de pele... e foi dormir. Afastou um pouco o corpo do colega, para que pudesse arrumar espaço para se deitar... e ficou olhando para seu rosto, acariciando seus cabelos.

– Se ao menos eu pudesse saber o que ele pensou quando o pedi em namoro... oh, Közi...! Justo a você, um maluco inveterado...! Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... mas eu queria... eu queria ser seu namorado. Não consigo evitar o romantismo... não consigo, por mais que queira.

Ainda um pouco tonto por conta da bebida, Mana deitou e ficou pensando naquilo tudo... até que a bebida, bem como o cansaço pelo dia extenuante, o fez dormir enfim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Közi acordou na manhã seguinte, com aquela aguda dor de cabeça que usualmente lhe dava depois de beber demais.

– Sabia... sabia que ia dar em merda!

Levantou da cama, pensando em molhar a cabeça, a fim de tentar aplacar um pouco aquela ressaca... e acabou tomando um banho completo. Em seguida, foi à sala e não achou Mana.

– Onde será que ele se enfiou...?

Buscou algo pra comr na geladeira, procurando não fazer a habitual bagunça que fazia em casa quando comia. E enquanto mastigava alguma coisa, viu o whisky e os copos ainda ali, em cima da mesa... achou que seria de bom tom guardar a bebida e lavar os copos, e foi o que fez. Só que, enquanto o fazia, ele subitamente lembrou... do pedido que o Mana, meio "alto", lhe fizera no dia anterior.

"Namorado...? Ah, cara, que coisa confusa! Sei lá... deixa ele voltar que falo pra ele o que penso disso".

Não muito depois, Mana chegou da rua. Havia feito seu cooper habitual, e já ia em direção ao chuveiro, quando reparou no Közi na cozinha...

– Oh, olá, Közi! Não fez bagunça? Mas que novidade!

– Ah, Mana, também não é assim! Sei ser comportado quando precisa...

O colega sorriu, e foi ao banho. Não muito depois voltou, usando outro kimono azul.

– Mana, o que você tem com azul?

– Eu gosto, oras...

– Ah, sei... mas Mana, vem cá... come alguma coisa!

– Não... já comi pouco antes de sair.

– Caraaaaacas, tu acorda cedo hein! Mas vem cá, eu queria conversar comtigo...

Mana estacou no mesmo instante. Ele ia falar... sobre o que ocorrera no dia anterior.

– Sim, Közi. Sobre o que quer falar...?

– Ah, cara, eu acho... que você sabe. Quer dizer... Mana, ontem você estava com a lata meio cheia de whisky e tal... e me pediu pra namorar. É isso?

Mana virou o rosto, pensando em desviar o assunto... mas já que havia sido abordado, resolveu continuar.

– É, Közi. Eu falei, mas deixa...

– Deixa nada. Você... quer isso mesmo?

Os sentimentos do outro eram dificilmente reprimidos em seu peito... mas enfim ele conseguiu falar:

– Közi... é verdade... eu não ia falar, mas... parece que a bebida fez com que isso saísse, não? Eu acho... que o fato de você conseguir rejeitar uma mulher pra não me magoar... me fez ficar assim.

– É, eu entendo. Mas cara... só uma coisa que eu tenho pra te falar. Sabe, você terminou com o imbecil do Gakuto há quanto tempo? Seis, sete dias?

– Por aí...

– Então! Não deu nem pra esquecer dele direito, e você já foi se apegando desse jeito a mim... sabe, cara, eu tou começando a achar que você simplesmente "transferiu" o que sentia por ele, pra mim. Assim, direto, sem nem pensar muito. E principalmente porque eu te ofereci o que ele não ofereceu: eu neguei uma mulher de verdade por você. Sabe, isso parece ser tudo muito bonito e tal... e nos livros é bonito, de verdade, mas na vida real... cara, na vida real não dá muito certo. Sabe qual é o meu medo? É você e eu entrarmos num relacionamento loucamente intenso, como as três fodas que demos ontem no corredor... e depois, assim sem mais nem menos, tudo acabar abruptamente. Do jeito que começou. Entende?

Mana abaixou a cabeça, mas Közi continuou:

– É, cara, é isso. É esse, na verdade, meu maior medo: você virar um obsessivo e depois tudo acabar, por um motivo ou por outro, ameaçando até mesmo a amizade que a gente construiu em todos esses anos. Entende?

Enfim tomando um pouco de coragem, o crossdresser olhou direto nos olhos do amigo, e lhe respondeu:

– Közi, é só esse o seu receio?

–...é, cara, é só esse! Porque enfim, nem tempo direito pra processar as coisas você teve...! Na sua mente, entende? Você mal saiu de um chifre, se jogou nos meus braços, agora quer ser meu namorado... é tudo muito, muito rápido! E meu medo é a gente não conseguir lidar com isso. Porque eu... é sério, sem ser piegas nem nada, eu não quero perder a sua amizade. Eu não quero...! E se um namoro malsucedido fizer com que a gente se estranhe, eu... eu não vou me perdoar.

– Közi... o meu namoro - ou arremedo de namoro, uma vez que eu considerava as coisas assim e ele não - acabou com o Gakuto porque ele me traiu. Você não me trai...! Quer dizer, ao menos ontem você evitou a moça. Se você fosse disposto a continuar fiel...

– Quer ouvir a minha opinião sincera? Do fundo do meu coração? Olha, eu não pensaria em ter outras pessoas além de você, não. É como eu te disse ontem, eu nunca dei muita bola pra sexo quando fazia casual. Ficava semanas, meses sem... pegava o povo assim, como se não fosse nada... nunca fui ligadaço. E some-se isso ao fato de que eu simplesmente adorei o sexo contigo. É, cara, é a maior viagem, não é bajulação não, você sabe que não precisamos disso um com o outro. Então, não teria porque eu ser infiel.

Um sorriso começou a se desenhar nos lábios do crossdresser, mas Közi continuou:

– É, cara, mas esse é apenas UM dos aspectos de um relacionamento. Nesse eu poderia até ser satisfatório. Nos outros? Caaara, nos outros eu sou uma desgraça! Eu sou relaxado, bebo demais, fumo demais, não consigo economizar um centavo por mês... eu sou uma desgraça! Você é uma coisinha linda, bem arrumado, cheiroso, organizado, romântico... não dá, cara! Essa oposição de gênios, ao menos em relação ao sexo, é uma delícia! A gente se dá super bem na cama. Mas fora dela... será que ia funcionar?

Mana ficou em silêncio. Entendia os argumentos do colega, porém... sua emoção ainda sobrepujava a sua racionalidade. Andou lentamente pela cozinha, pensando... e após um tempo, resolveu colocar pra fora o que pensava.

– Közi... eu sei de tudo isso. Eu sei que, provavelmente, um namoro entre a gente seria algo... estranho, para dizer o mínimo. No entanto... em minha mente, eu penso: por que não? Se a gente se gosta - e eu gosto muito de você... e espero que também goste de mim... por que não namorar...? Não entendo isso de manter uma "amizade sexuada" mas não namorar. Porque pra mim, namoro é isso mesmo: uma amizade sexuada. Só falta chamar pelo nome que pertence de fato.

– Eu sei, cara, mas veja...

– Eu ainda acho - continuou ele, como se não ouvisse o que Közi dizia - que essa minha idéia pode ser "maluca"... porém, apesar isso, eu ainda acho... que manter uma "amizade sexuada" é uma total falta de comprometimento.

Pronto. Közi colocou a mão sobre a testa, sabendo que dali viria um enorme discurso sobre "ser comprometido" e "responsável". E de fato, Mana era o literal sinônimo da palavra "fidelidade" e "compromisso". Era tão assim, que tocava o mesmo som desde a adolescência, e não dava mostras de que mudaria com uma idade mais avançada do que a que tinha.

–... Közi, não leve a mal o que eu vou te falar. Mas eu estou achando... que você não quer se "prender" a mim.

– Não, cara, não é nada disso...!

– Então por que não quer namorar comigo? Hein, eu não presto, eu sou... eu sou homem, é esse o problema?

A voz de Mana estava alterada, com raiva e indignação. Como poucas vezes ficava. Közi colocou as mãos sobre a testa, bufando de aborrecimento.

– Tá vendo, cara? A gente já tá começando a discutir antes mesmo de começar a namorar! Tá vendo? Por isso eu não queria te comer! Eu sabia, sabia que ia dar num troço parecido com isso!

– Não... Közi, eu apenas fico... indignado! O Gakuto tudo bem, pelo que a gente conversou ele parecia um aproveitador... mas você...? Você me conhece há oito anos, sabe quem em sou...! Por que não quer namorar comigo?

– Você não entende. Você não entende, que se faço isso é pra preservar o que temos de vínculo entre a gente! Raramente um casal sai "inteiro" no término de um namoro! Vê o Gakuto? Virou um comedor por esporte, provavelmente tem desprezo às mulheres - por causa da ex dele! Eu não queria passar por uma relação traumática contigo! Não contigo, cara! Não contigo, que é a pessoa que eu mais admiro nesse mundo, e não tem nada a ver com o fato de ser homem, porque eu te adoro justamente pelo fato de você ser como ser, e ao mesmo tempo ser homem, Mana...! Se fosse mulher, não ia ser tão encantador, vai na fé, eu falo a verdade!

– Por que fala em término... quando ainda nem começamos?

– Cara, relacionamentos terminam. É, terminam, é raríssimo nos dias atuals um relacionamento durar!

– E por que deveria ser assim com a gente...? Por que não poderia durar, já que... já que só compete a nós dois?

– Incompatibilidade de gênios, de prioridades, de tudo...! É como eu te expliquei antes... você me viu como "príncipe encantado", porém eu não sou nada disso e você sabe muito bem que não! Posso ter sido fiel - e se eu continuar saindo contigo, digo, de transar mesmo, considero que posso ser fiel sempre - mas no resto eu sou muito mais parecido com um ogro do que com um "príncipe"!

– Eu sei... mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim. E não... não é como você diz, isso de "transferir amores"... o que eu sentia pelo Gakuto era amor também, mas morreu no instante em que ele demonstrou que me desprezava completamente como ser humano. E o que eu sinto por você, Közi... é justamente essa admiração por você andar nesses meios de "maloqueiros" e mesmo assim conseguir ter um conceito de não me magoar, de não me machucar... enfim, o fato de você me ver como pessoa. Isso que me fascinou em você, e não é o mesmo que senti pelo Gakuto. O que senti pelo Gakuto... foi uma ilusão. Já o que sinto por você... eu sei que é real. Porque eu sei que "disso" você não passa. Você não tem uma máscara que um dia vai cair... você é isso mesmo, e com as suas partes desagradáveis, as quais eu já conheço bem... eu sei lidar.

Közi escutava aquilo e sentia algo entre amor e condescendência pelo outro. Pobre Mana, só queria um namorado e nada mais...

– Você disse, Közi, que eu era especial, que ninguém nessa Terra me merecia...

– Sim, e é isso mesmo que eu penso...!

–... mas esse é um peso muito grande pra carregar. Sabe, eu não quero me gabar, nem me achar superior a ninguém... mas sei que tenho algo de muito, muito diferente em mim em relação aos outros.

– E você tem, é a mais pura verdade...!

– Só que isso é demais pra mim. Não consigo amizades facilmente, não consigo relacionamentos facilmente... nada, nada parece ser compatível comigo! É um inferno, Közi!

Maquinalmente, Mana escondeu o rosto nas mãos, querendo chorar... porém segurou o choro, pois não queria parecer que estava fazendo chantagem emocional com o colega.

– Eu posso... ser bonito. Até porque "me faço" de bonito. É, Közi, eu se me vestisse estritamente de homem ia ser o quê...? Um magricela estrábico¹, muito tímido, com jeitinho de "nerd". Eu ia ser a coisa mais insossa do mundo - como fui mesmo até os quinze anos. As roupas de mulher e as maquiagens são o que me salvam. Porém... de nada adianta ser bonito, se eu não consigo nada além de homens que querem me comer e nada mais. Das mulheres nada falo, pois dificilmente uma mulher ia querer sair com um travesti como eu. Logo...

– Mana...!

–...logo a solidão é meu destino. Eu não posso... não posso ousar ter alguém que me apóie, que esteja sempre comigo...! Eu tenho sempre que ser isso que sou! É inevitável! É como se eu não... não merecesse ter alguém!

Àquela hora, o coração de Közi estava em pedaços. Ele adorava Mana... e a última coisa que queria era vê-lo triste. E ele abria assim seu coração a ele, de forma tão franca... por algo que ele, Közi, podia lhe dar e não dava.

– Mana... olha, se isso é tão importante assim pra você, eu... eu aceito.

O guitarrista olhou ao colega com espanto, mas no segundo seguinte recusou.

– Não. Você não quer namorar, Közi. Você vai fazer isso por pena de mim, e de pena eu já tive uma amostra. O Gakuto confessou que ficou dois meses morando comigo - por pena. Não! Quero namorar por merecimento, não por compaixão alheia!

– Não, cara, você merece até demais...! Eu que me sinto um traste, uma porcaria, e tenho medo de a nossa amizade acabar por isso...! Mas se é tão, tão importante pra você, a gente namora...! Eu sou livre, desimpedido, não tenho vontade de sair com outras pessoas... logo, é cismeira minha achar que vai dar errado...! E sobre o que você falou... daquilo... daquilo de ser só um "magricela insosso" se não usasse roupa de mulher... é mentira! Sabe, cara, você pode até mesmo ficar muito bonito quando se veste de mulher. Mas cara... sei lá, a sua alma... ela tem algo que a mulher mais linda do mundo não tem. Eu não sei explicar...! Até quando eu transo contigo... cara, parece que algo me preenche, que me dá um sentido de existir, não sei...! E não é só sexual não, é algo... transcendental? Você é maravilhoso, cara...! Você não merece ficar aí sofrendo, pensando que não vai nunca encontrar alguém... porque na verdade, eu adoraria ser teu namorado, apenas tenho medo... medo de você ser "demais" pra mim... mas se você quer, se você realmente quer... eu aceito.

– Oh, Közi...!

Nesta hora, ele parou de segurar as lágrimas e abraçou ao amigo, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele e chorando afinal. Közi o abraçou forte, quase chorando também.

– Calma, cara, calma... eu estou aqui com você... eu não quero, não quero que fique assim... não quero.

Com algum esforço, Mana parou de chorar. E levantou do ombro do amigo, limpando as lágrimas com algum papel-toalha que tomou num móvel da cozinha.

– Közi... vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu vejo... que a sua decisão foi influenciada por meu choro e por minha postura. Eu não consigo segurar essas malditas lágrimas quando elas vêm...! Mas... façamos o seguinte. Como eu acho que você foi influenciado pelo meu comportamento... deixemos isso em aberto.

– Como assim...?

– Isso mesmo, em aberto. Nem vamos dizer que "estamos namorando", nem que "não estamos". Eu vou deixar um tempo pra você pensar... e aí a gente vê o que faz. OK?

– OK... mas... Mana... eu não quero te ver sofrendo!

– É por isso que vou deixar isso em aberto. Se você começar a namorar comigo somente para "não me ver sofrendo", será por pena. Não por vontade própria. E eu não quero... não quero parecer que estou fazendo chantagem com você, para que enfim aceite o que eu quero só pra não me ver sofrer. Mas... eu quero que saiba, Közi... que eu pensei em sermos namorados porque... estávamos vivendo um momento muito bom juntos. A gente ali, rindo, se divertindo, bebendo, mesmo que um pouco além da conta... eu estava feliz com isso. E eu pensei que, mesmo com todas as diferenças de comportamento entre mim e você, a gente estava feliz como amigo... e estava feliz na cama, então não teria nada demais em sermos namorados...

– Mana...

– É, Közi. Eu quero que saiba... que caso a gente namore, não vai ser nada diferente do que foi entre ontem e hoje. Entende? Não haveria o que temer... porque o meu comportamento não mudaria, a minha postura não mudaria... apenas o nome do nosso relacionamento mudaria. Entendeu?

– Eu entendo... mas...

– Tudo bem. Eu entendo que esteja indeciso, sem saber o que fazer. Pense. Pense, e depois, quando todo esse "clima" já tiver passado, quem sabe... a gente não possa decidir.

O punk apenas ficava em silêncio, procurando o que dizer... mas nada saía. Apenas olhou para Mana. O outro finalizou:

– É isso, Közi. Bem... eu vou lavar o rosto e colocar alguma coisa nele, pois vou precisar sair. Preciso comprar coisas pra casa. Se quiser sair comigo... venha. OK?

– OK... eu vou sim.

Mana sorriu, um sorriso ainda esmaecido e triste, mas sorriu. E foi para o quarto e o banheiro afinal., deixando Közi cheio de idéias no andar de baixo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

– O senhor está liberado.

– Oh, obrigado! Até que enfim, não aguentava mais essa convalescença!

Gackt cumprimentou o médico, tomou suas coisas, assinou mais algumas guias no hospital e enfim saiu. Enfim saiu daquele martírio... que havia sido a recuperação da surra que Mana lhe dera!

Saíra em cinco dias, menos do que ele esperava. O corpo se recuperara mais rápido enfim...

A próxima etapa era organizar a vida afinal. Aiko, com medo da reação do antigo namorado de Gackt, sumira do mapa... até o número do celular mudara, dado que Gackt tentava falar com ela e não conseguia. Pois sim... assim como as transas eram desapegadas, no resto Aiko também era desapegada. O rapaz de Okinawa sabia que, no fundo, não podia contar com ela...

– Claro que não...! Era apenas uma "peguete" oras!

Passou a mão no cabelo, tomou suas coisas e enfim saiu. Agora estava completamente por sua conta outra vez. A primeira coisa que fez... foi ligar de novo para o senhor Yamashiro. Era a única pessoa que conhecia em Tokyo a respeito de aluguel.

– Alô? - o japonês atendeu de má vontade, como quase sempre fazia.

– Senhor Yamashiro?

– Essa voz... Gakuto?

– Isso! O senhor ainda tem algum quarto pra alugar?

– Não estava morando lá com o... a... a moça, o sei la o quê?

– Escute... eu estava, sim. Mas a gente terminou e preciso de um lugar pra ficar. Só que agora eu tenho dinheiro. Eu enfim recebi.

– Entendo... aquele apartamento onde você morava já foi alugado, mas tenho um conhecido que está alugando pelo mesmo preço que eu fazia. Quer falar com ele?

– Sim, por favor.

– E se quiser uma dica, rapaz... não se envolva com esses "homens afeminados". São todos uma desgraça... piores que mulher de verdade, porque quando querem, agem como homens...!

– É, eu sei. Não vou mais cometer esse erro. Pode me dar o telefone, por favor?

Assim sendo, Gackt logo conseguiu se arranjar. O apartamento do amigo de Yamashiro também era mobiliado, logo ele não teve problemas.

Porém, com o corpo recuperado da surra e instalado numa nova casa, Gackt ficava pensando... sobre a banda. Em não muitos dias, teriam novo show. E Mana...! Como encarar a face de Mana após tudo aquilo?

– Eu tinha que ter trepado com a tal de Aiko! Mas de qualquer forma, não ia aguentar ficar muito mais tempo com ele. Ele é ímpar à sua maneira, porém... muito, muito carente! Me exigia um comportamento de herói de romance "shoujo", por Deus!

Porém, precisava falar com ele sobre o trabalho... e como fazer, se o rompimento fora tão traumático?

– E agora...?

E no íntimo, não era só aquilo... não era só questão de trabalho. Era questão de outra coisa... ora, sem tirar nem por, a transa com Mana fora uma das coisas mais magníficas que já acontecera em sua vida...! Ele não queria se prender, e também não queria morar junto, assumir compromisso, nada daquilo... mas aquele corpo...! Aqueles gemidos, que apesar de grossos eram tão... deliciosos!

Como, como privar-se daquela droga, se era tão estupenda?

Pensou que nunca mais poderia transar com ele de novo. Nunca, nunca mais ele ia deixar...! Não só pela traição, mas por tudo que lhe dissera!

– E essa agora...!

Ficou dois dias nessa indecisão tremenda. Doía-lhe o coração pensar que nunca mais poderia tocar aquele corpo... e então, na tarde do segundo dia em sua nova casa, sem mais se aguentar, esquecendo da dignidade como um viciado em síndrome de abstinência quando vai procurar pela droga, ligou para a casa de Mana.

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Se a gente olhar bem para as fotos do Mana (nem todas; em algumas não dá pra ver), ele é ligeiramente estrábico. Em outras fotos, ele coloca o cabelo por cima de um dos olhos, e quando sai à rua usualmente usa óculos escuros. Tenho como palpite que tudo isso é pra atenuar o estrabismo... rs!_

_Mas ele é lindinho mesmo assim! *o* _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

Mana se arrumou e foi ao mercado- e Közi, que já estava "arrumado" à sua maneira, o seguiu. Lá, Mana comprou coisas corriqueiras e... plantas. Sim, mais duas plantas para a sua "coleção". Ele adorava plantas... não gostava de bichos de estimação, mas amava ter vários vasos em casa. Amava verde...

"Imagine, um gótico que ama verde...", pensava Közi, sempre se espantando ao ver o quão peculiar era o gosto do amigo.

Em casa, momentos antes, Mana parecia um pouco "apagado" em decorrência da hesitação de Közi em namorar com ele... mas ao ver as plantas, ele simplesmente se sentia outro. O colega levou as compras de casa, e Mana as plantas. As pessoas estranhavam, pois ele, vestido de mulher, parecia mulher... e as pessoas se perguntavam como poderia aquela mulher magra levar aqueles vasos pesados e ainda sair rindo.

Ao chegarem em casa, Mana, ainda animado, logo foi posicionando os vasos em locais estratégicos da casa. Sorriu para elas, e tocou nas folhas.

– Veja, Közi... veja como ela gosta!

O outro coçou a cabeça, intrigado.

– ...gosta? Como você sabe?

– Ora...! Ela é tão viva quanto você e eu. Veja! Fale com ela.

– Falar com a planta...?

– É! Ela pode não falar a nossa língua, mas compreende e responde. Tente falar com ela!

Ainda achando aquilo tudo bem esquisito, Közi começou a falar...

– Ah... e aí, cara, como vai?

Mana riu com gosto!

– Közi...! Não tem uma única vez em que não consiga deixar de chamar alguém de "cara"?

– É o costume, sabe como é...

– Bem...! Deixe-a aí. Vou regar e depois preciso ver o meu armário. Hoje é meu dia de arrumar armário! Vai ser meio chato, mas se quiser ficar...

– Ah, não tem nada de bom pra eu fazer em casa. E o seu armário deve ter umas coisas interessantes, logo... eu fico!

– Oh, OK Közi!

Após Mana regar os novos "amigos", subiu para o quarto e enfim começou a devassar o armário. Era tanta, mas tanta roupa, que Közi não sabia como cabiam ali.

– Caralho, Mana! Quanta roupa, meu Deus...!

– É... eu não jogo nenhuma fora, por isso tem um monte aqui que nem uso mais...

– Por que não doa isso pra uma instituição de caridade, sei lá...?

– Tenho pena. É como se elas fossem "vivas" e fossem sentir a minha falta...

O punk ficou olhando aquele monte de roupa... eram muito bonitas. Até as que Mana não usava mais...

– Cara, você cuida bem de cada uma delas, hein!

– Sim! Tenho que cuidar.

– Que paciência...

– Közi, sem querer abusar de você nem nada... mas pode me ajudar a separá-las por cores?

– Ah... claro! Claro, posso...

– Veja. Tome as escuras e coloque de um lado. Agora as claras deixe que eu arrumo.

Apesar de ser "gótico", Mana tinha muita roupa clara também. Afinal, de vez em quando "fingia" ser mulher "normal"... e no meio daquele monte de roupa de mulher, também havia algumas "de homem" que ele usava combinadas com outras coisas. Nunca se vestia totalmente normal...

Uma a uma, Közi foi dobrando as roupas do jeito que podia. Foi quando reparou... numa linda roupa negra e vermelha, um vestido longo, de saia vaporosa e de pontas, quase como a saia de uma cigana.

– Cara, que roupa bonita essa! Você usa quando?

Mana, assim que bateu o olho na peça, sentiu uma pontada no peito.

– Ahn... eu a uso muito de vez em quando.

– Iiiiih, que carinha triste é essa?

– Essa roupa... eu a estava usando no dia em que o Gakuto me traiu.

– Peraí, era ESSA roupa maravilhosa que você tava vestindo? E ele te colocou a galhada?

– Ele não sabia que eu estava vestindo isso, até... até chegar em casa, já com a coisa toda consumada.

– Caraaaaaaaaalho, tu deve de ficar mais lindo ainda do que já é com isso! Aposto que ele se arrependeu no exato instante em que te viu vestido nisso! E com a produção ainda... estava vestindo isso quando me ligou perguntando por ele?

– Sim...

– Ah, desculpe mesmo te fazer relembrar essas coisas... mas cara! Você estava divino dentro disso, eu aposto! E não é puxação de saco, é a realidade!

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente.

– Obrigado, Közi.

– De nada, cara! E... desculpe a curiosidade de novo, mas... e a bota? A bota... que despedaçou a fuça do infeliz? Tá aí...?

– Está... é essa.

Sem muita procura, Mana achou a bota em sua sapateira. Era uma bota vermelha e negra, com plataforma não tão alta, atada por um cadarço negro na frente.

– Caaaaraaaaca meu, a bota! Eu acho que poderia ter isso como uma relíquia em casa! Hahahahahahaha, a bota que detonou com o Gakuto! Queria ter visto, queria mesmo!

Mana sorriu mais uma vez. E... uma idéia surgiu em sua mente fértil...

– Közi... me dê aqui essa roupa, sim?

– Epa, peraí! Não é porque colocou a roupa no dia do chifre que agora vai jogar fora! Ou vai?

– Claro que não! Não vou jogar fora... é que... sabe essa parte aqui?

– Sei!

– O espartilho não cabe nela direito!

– Você usou isso de espartilho...? Cééééééus, devia estar melhor ainda!

– Então... não cabe. Acho que preciso ajustar, sim? Vou lá dentro dar uns pontos nisso aqui, e já volto. OK?

– Oh, cara... tudo bem!

– Deixe-me levar a bota junto... pra ver se ela vai combinar com o que eu vou colocar aqui, sim? Enquanto isso, Közi, por favor, continue dobrando as roupas... se acabar antes de eu terminar, me chame.

– Tudo bem, cara! Pode contar comigo!

E assim, Közi continuou dobrando as roupas, separando-as uma por uma, maravilhando-se com cada uma das peças... mas Mana não foi arrumar a roupa.

Não. A roupa ainda estava perfeita pro uso. Ele foi ao banheiro, se despiu, tomou banho, cuidou da pele com várias essências e cremes... e em seguida se vestiu todo com a roupa. Sim... se vestiu todo, atando bem o espartilho, fazendo aquele lindo coque que conseguia fazer com tanta desenvoltura... e se maquiando todo como naquele dia. Sombra negra e dourada, cílios postiços, batom vermelho... e dessa vez era de paixão. De novo. Até o perfume, Dolce Vita, era igual.

Conferiu tudo. Sim, estava igual. Sorriu diante de sua habilidade, e enfim... foi ao quarto.

Közi, do jeito que era lento pra lidar com roupa, dobrava tudo errado, desdobrava, dobrava de novo... e por isso demorava demais pra concluir o serviço. Enfim chegou a uma roupa mais difícil de dobrar, e decidiu pedir ajuda a Mana.

– Aí, cara, né por nada não, não sei se a roupa aí tá dando trabalho... mas po, essa daqui, essa manga, como que se dobra? Ô manguinha chata!

Közi ouviu passos de salto entrando no quarto. E um cheiro bom... hum, não lembrava de Mana estar assim tão cheiroso antes...

– Ma-mana...!

Quando os olhos caíram sobre ele, viram... o colega completamente vestido com a roupa, todo "montado", um olhar lânguido em seus olhos...

– Cara...! Tá... tá melhor do que eu imaginei...!

– Está...? Pois era assim, exatamente, que eu estava vestido pra ele naquele dia... e foi assim mesmo que o botei pra fora de casa.

Andando devagar, Mana enlaçou o pescoço do outro com os braços... e ficou com o rosto bem perto do dele. Közi já sentia o membro reagir dentro da calça... só de ver aquele "monumento" que era o Mana vestido daquele jeito, e de sentir o cheiro dele.

– Közi... - o crossdresser sussurrou bem em frente ao rosto dele - Ele não quis a minha noite especial... ele esqueceu dela... pra ficar com aquela mulherzinha insossa! Pois então... Közi... eu quero dar essa noite pra você...

– Oh, Mana...! Seria... seria maravilhoso!

Sem esperar outra reação, ele beijou a boca do colega, abarcando-o com os lábios vermelhos... e sem resistirem mais, ambos caíram na cama, sem parar se se beijar.

– Un... Mana... Mana, o negócio... as roupas...! Vão cair...!

– Deixa caírem...! - e enquanto ainda se dedicava a explorar os lábios do companheiro, Mana jogava todas as roupas no chão - A gente arruma isso depois...!

– Mana...! Me deu o maior trabalho separar tudo isso...!

– Deixa, Közi... deixa...!

O apelo de Mana era realmente difícil de resistir... pois ele já começava a tirar a blusa do outro.

– Oh, Mana...!

– Uhn... a gente vai se comer tão gostoso hoje...!

– Uh, cara, meu pau... já está todo duro aqui embaixo...! Quase dói, de tão duro que tá...!

– É...? Pois espere só mais um pouquinho...

Lânguido e ainda devagar, Mana saiu da cama e foi buscar fósforo. Em seguida, fechou as janelas e... acendeu as velas de seu quarto, uma por uma.

– Oh, cara, meu Deus...! Meu Deus, obrigado por ter colocado esse lindo anjo na minha cama...! Transar à luz de velas...! Quem mais teria essa idéia fantástica? E fica... fica mesmo bem sensual... putz, cara, que meu bimbo mal se aguenta dentro da calça...!

– Calma... ele já vai ter alívio!

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Mana, após acender as velas, deitou devagar ao lado do parceiro, engatinhando até ficar por cima dele. Depois, retirou enfim as calças e as cuecas dele, deixando-o completamente nu.

– Hum... ele está mesmo precisando de um alívio!

– Ei, Mana, só uma coisinha...

– Hum?

– É... a gente transou sem camisinha ontem...mas... e hoje?

– Ah, Közi... já foi uma vez mesmo! Vamos outra!

Não dando oportunidade de Közi responder, Mana o beijou de novo na boca... e o colega começou a se masturbar, dado que estava realmente difícil ficar sem uma estimulação...! Mana sorriu.

– Közi... você disse que eu era um anjo... mas na verdade... eu sou uma succubus do inferno que veio te atacar...!

– Oh, cara, não faz assim que eu vou morrer de tesão...!

O colega sorriu, e sentou ao lado dele. Em seguida, tomou um óleo que trouxera do banheiro... e começou a masturbar o membro do parceiro com ele.

– Uuuuun, Mana, caramba...! Meu Deus, como isso é bom...!

O crossdresser não parava de sorrir. Em seguida, desceu da cama, ajoelhou-se em frente ao membro dele... e começou a chupar com maestria.

– Uuuuuunnnn, Mana...! Caramba, como você chupa bem...!

O crossdresser realizava a felação sem parar, sorrindo por dentro ao ver como o parceiro ficava enlouquecido... segurando as coxas dele, Mana tentava engolir mais... e como o membro de Közi era menor que o de Gackt, dava pra colocar quase tudo...

"Que brinquedinho gostoso de brincar...", pensava ele, divertido, enquanto o sentia reagir cada vez mais afoito...

– Uhn, Mana...! Mana, cara, eu vou gozar muito rápido...!

"Isso, goza... goza na minha boca, pra eu sentir o seu gosto pela primeira vez..."

Mana só pensava, mas Közi parecia conseguir ler o que ele pensava. Em menos de cinco minutos, durante os quais Közi falou muito palavrão e expressões chulas sobre o prazer que sentia, ele derramou-se todo na boca de Mana... o qual o sorveu com gosto.

– Huuum... está vendo? Eu sei sugar bem o seu sangue branco...

Közi queria rir, mas se sentia muito cansado pra isso. Havia sido esplêndido...!

– Mana... caralho, cara...! Eu nunca demorei muito pra gozar, mas dessa vez foi meio... rápido? É, cara... foi bem rápido! Porra, que troço bom...!

– É... foi bom, não foi? Mas ainda tem eu...

– Só me diz uma coisa... esse óleo aí, ele é comestível?

– É, sim... é de morango. Gostoso... hum... morango com chantilly!

Közi riu. Há seis meses, não imaginaria jamais que falaria desse tipo de besteira com o Mana, muito menos que faria. Logo... aquilo era um avanço e tanto.

– Sabe, Mana... sempre tive curiosidade de saber como é chupar um pau. E de fato já tentei chupar alguns, mas cara... com camisinha era ruim demais! Puta que pariu, gosto de borracha da porra! Então eu nem finalizava... se é que me entende. Então, cara... queria fazer em você.

– Hum... pode fazer! Mas antes... antes queria transar de fato... e depois fazer.

– Olha ele, bastante ávido hein...! Que fome de sangue branco, rapaz!

Eles riram juntos. Közi direcionou as mãos para o laço bem atado do espartilho de Mana, e quis começar a tirar... mas Mana o impediu.

– Ainda não... ainda não é hora de desembrulhar o presente todo!

– Hum... como assim?

– Közi... eu quero saber como é transar de roupa. Vamos...?

– Ah, de espartilho e tudo...?

– Espartilho, saia, botas, tudo...! É uma curiosidade que eu tenho...!

– Deve ser mais esplêndido ainda... você com essa roupa linda, gemendo, subindo e descendo no meu pau... caralho, cara...! Já começo a querer ter uma segunda ereção só de pensar...!

Mana sorriu, tomando mais um pouco do óleo e passando a masturbar o membro do parceiro a partir de então.

– Então... não se exima. Tenha a segunda ereção... pois eu estarei te esperando...

– Uuuunnn...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt fitava o telefone em suas mãos. Os dedos coçavam pra ligar... mas e a coragem? Será que ele o atenderia? Ou seria rude? Ou...? O que ele faria?

Ficou alguns minutos assim, na indecisão de ligar ou não... e por vezes escondia o telefone, pra não precisar ligar... e segundos depois o retomava, com vontade de ligar.

Mas não conseguia realizar a ligação, nervoso que estava...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Junto com o estímulo das mãos de Mana, Közi decidiu acariciar o corpo do parceiro. Primeiro passou a mão pelo corpete justo dele, coisa que também o excitava, dado que ele adorava figurinos vitorianos... e em seguida, passou para a saia. Não demorou para querer passar as mãos para baixo da saia, a fim de retirar a roupa de baixo do amigo, e qual não foi a sua surpresa...

– Mana! Já está sem nada?

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomou o rosto do crossdresser, o qual acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça em seguida.

– Eu já planejava isso, Közi...! Então vim do banheiro sem nada por baixo mesmo...!

– Uuuuun, safadinho...! Minha succubus gostosinha...!

Ainda sorrindo, Mana continuou masturbando o colega, até ver que ele ia atingir outra ereção... e não demorou muito, pois o apelo dele era realmente forte...

– Huuun, Közi... posso ir por cima de novo...?

– Fique à vontade, minha coisa linda... como você escolher, tá escolhido!

Mana sorriu, pensando que era engraçado... durante todos aqueles anos em que sequer se tocaram sexualmente, Közi sempre preferira deixar a liderança das coisas em suas mãos... e naquele instante, quando iam fazer sexo, era a mesma coisa...!

O crossdresser tomou o óleo de morango que trouxera do banheiro e entregou nas mãos de Közi, o qual já estava mais acostumado a fazer aquela deliciosa preparação. Enquanto untava os dedos de óleo, passava as mãos por debaixo da saia de Mana, sentia aquela bundinha gostosa com os dedos restantes, e com o indicador enfim encontrava e penetrava ao amante, já tendo um vislumbre de como seria o resto a partir dali...

– Mana... céus, como você é apertadinho e quente...!

O crossdresser não parava de sorrir, já começando a se mover mesmo que apenas no dedo do outro... hum... não muito tempo depois, nem um nem outro aguentava mais ficar sem aquilo. Sem titubear, Közi retirou o dedo de dentro do parceiro, dando um tapa de leve em sua bunda em seguida... sendo acompanhado por mais risadas. Enfim, Mana levantou a saia e foi sentando nele... apoiando as mãos logo em seguida em seus ombros.

Ao sentir aquele calor maravilhoso envolver seu membro, Közi não conseguiu reter um gemido... e segurou na cinta fina do parceiro, o qual já começava a se mover em cima de si.

– Huuuuun, Közi...!

– Vai, minha succubus deliciosa... vai, drena todo o meu sangue branco que você tanto gosta... pegue o que precisar... un...!

Enquanto falava e Mana se movia, Közi segurava no traseiro dele com uma mão, enquanto a outra ainda se aferrava em sua cintura. No entanto, logo a mão da cintura passou para baixo da saia... e masturbou o membro dele.

O crossdresser gemeu... e Közi passou a lamber e succionar o lóbulo da orelha dele, pois sabia... que ele gostava tanto daquilo...! E quanto mais ele gostava, mais emitia aqueles gemidos maravilhosos que Közi tanto apreciava escutar...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt digitava o começo do número e depois desistia. Era muita, muita humilhação...! Ligar para o cara que apenas uma semana antes arrebentara-lhe a cara daquele jeito...! Podia tentar se distrair com mulheres - afinal, sua lista de números telefônicos de "casinhos" era grande... mas a lembrança do corpo de Mana... da transa de Mana, que era algo tão excepcional...!

Que fazer...?

Tomou o telefone e enfim digitou o número. Que fosse o que o Destino quisesse!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Uuuuunnn, Közi...!

– Mana...! Como você mexe gostoso, cara...!

No meio da transa, ambos começaram a se beijar... e aquela coisa deliciosa, do calor que tomava conta de Mana quando ele começava a se embalar na transa... começava a aparecer no crossdresser, e a ser transferido para Közi através do contato corporal de ambos. De repente, Mana o abraçou e ficou ali, praticamente grudado com ele... como se não quisesse de desgrudar jamais.

E Közi quase entrava junto com ele naquele estado de transcendência do qual falara anteriormente... quando o telefone tocou.

– Mana... o telefone...

– Un...! Mas que hora maldita de tocar telefone...!

– Atende...?

– Un... não... se for importante, liga depois...!

E, para aplacar a distração do amante, Mana voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, continuando o ritmo cadenciado do ato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt esperou. E esperou. E esperou mais ainda.

"Quer se vingar de mim, sem me atender..."

Orgulhoso, continuou ligando. Afinal, ele ainda fazia parte da banda! Não poderia ficar sem contato, assim, sendo que em breve fariam mais shows...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mana tentava se concentrar no ato, porém ficava mais e mais difícil... o telefone parava por um instante, mas depois voltava...! Ora, aquilo estava simplesmente estragando a sua transa especial...!

Fingiu que não ouviu. E continuou o ato, até a hora em que sentiu o orgasmo começar a chegar perto...

– Uuuuunnnn, Közi...! Vai, só mais um pouco...!

– Vai, cara... vai, goza que eu quero ver...!

– Uuuuun, Közi...!

Logo, Mana gemeu mais intenso, agarrou os ombros do amante com força e gozou em sua mão. Közi, vendo aquele orgasmo tão gostoso, não aguentou e... gozou quase junto com ele, embora aquela já fosse a sua segunda vez no dia.

– Oh, cara...! Não quero me separar de você, não quero...!

Mana sorriu pra ele, ainda tentando recuperar o ritmo da respiração normal.

– Não... nós não vamos nos separar. Não após oito anos...

Ambos sorriram. E continuaram abraçados enfim.

– Ah, cara... isso de transar de saia, dá certo? Não vai sujar não? Quer dizer, não sujou...?

– Não sei, ainda não vi... mas qualquer coisa lava-se.

Eles riram de novo, e enfim Közi começou a desfazer o espartilho de Mana. E foi despindo-o todo aos poucos... o espartilho, depois o vestido... e enfim as botas. Mana resolveu soltar o coque também, o qual já estava um pouco bagunçado pelo agarra-agarra anterior na transa.

– Közi... você sabe despir um espartilho...

– Claro... apesar de gostar da "vibe" punk, também flerto com o goticismo...! E que gótico não curte espartilhos...? Hein?

– Hun... é verdade... o Gakuto não sabia despir um...! Tive de ensinar!

– Que idiota, é só tirar um laço atrás do outro... mas ei, cara, não vai pensando que acabou não...! Afinal... eu não esqueci daquele boquete não...!

Mana riu, e decidiu deitar um pouco, pra se recuperar e ver se logo atingia outra ereção... pois se o amante queria tanto... e reparou que o telefone parara de tocar.

"Até que enfim!", pensou, e logo em seguida, não conseguindo ficar muito tempo longe de si, Közi deitou ao lado dele e o beijou nos lábios mais uma vez.

– Un, Mana... ficar com você é algo tão magnífico... que eu até esqueço de fumar! Estou sem fumar desde ontem...! Sério, nenhum cigarro!

– Ora, que bom...! Você até mesmo beija melhor sem fumar... quando fuma e logo depois me beija, parece que estou fumando uns cinco cigarros através da sua boca...! Fumante passivo por sua causa...!

– Ah, Mana, quase todo mundo no Japão fuma...! Você é exceção!

– Eu sei... mas mesmo assim, não gosto, oras! Vocês que têm o costume do cheiro não se incomodam, mas eu...! É horrível!

– Quem sabe... eu acabo parando de fumar, se tiver a sua companhia sempre?

– Tomara...!

E em seguida ambos voltaram a se beijar, ávidos que estavam da boca e do corpo um do outro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gackt ficou um tempo apenas pensando, do lado do telefone. Inferno...! O crossdresser sabia ser orgulhoso quando queria...! Pois a não ser que houvesse saído de casa, com certeza Mana teria olhado o telefone e visto... que era o número dele!

Não atendia de pirraça, decerto!

Decidiu esperar mais um pouco e depois voltar a ligar. Aquilo já estava virando questão de honra!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois daquele beijo longo e molhado, Közi aproveitou a deixa e desceu com os lábios pelo pescoço do amante, depois indo até o peito, chupando os mamilos dele... e acariciando as coxas dele por dentro enquanto ainda o fazia. Mana se arrepiava e gemia, arqueando as costas e pensando... hum... que aquele toque delicioso do amante era diferente do toque do outro, do Gackt... tinha algo a mais, que ele não sabia explicar... era algo... que mexia demais consigo.

E realmente, enquanto ia descendo para o ventre do parceiro, Közi pensava... que jamais tivera tanto gosto em beijar o corpo e a pele de alguém. Talvez fosse justamente aquele sentimento de entrega, de paixão... que fazia com que ele beijasse e acariciasse o amante de forma mais dedicada, e por isso fosse melhor do que Gackt, o qual só pensava em Mana como uma "foda a mais".

Enfim chegou perto do membro. Já estava um pouco ereto, dado que as carícias eram realmente quentes e intensas, e mexiam muito com Mana...

Ainda acariciando a parte interna das coxas do parceiro, Közi enfim abocanhou o membro dele e começou a chupar. Mana gemeu forte, arqueando as costas de novo e segurando nos ombros dele... para em seguida colocar as mãos sobre suas costas e tentar acariciá-las enquanto recebia a felação... porém, era tão, tão difícil...! Ele só tinha ganas de agarrar, de segurar, de gritar, arranhar...! Tamanho era o prazer que sentia!

– Oh, Közi...!

O punk sorria por dentro, enquanto continuava a felação, devagar e sempre, sentindo enfim o gosto que ele tanto quisera sentir, por tanto tempo. E não só o gosto... mas os gemidos dele, o prazer dele... só aquilo já era tão... hun... tão bom! Era música para seus ouvidos...

E Mana era uma coisa tão linda quando se descontrolava de prazer... não gemia muito alto, porém a modulação de seus gemidos era tão gostosinha... que Közi decidiu sempre querer fazer mais daquilo nele.

Aquele gosto do óleo de morango, misturado com o resquício sêmen que ele havia expelido pouco antes, era tão bom... que ele não resistiu. Parou um pouco a felação e introduziu um dos dedos na boca, para em seguida colocar na entradinha dele...

– Uhn, Közi...! Você quer me enlouquecer...!

– Tá gostando...?

Mana respondeu apenas com meneios afirmativos de cabeça... não se sentia estável o suficiente para falar muito. Ao menos não até o amante terminar o "serviço"...

Logo, sem parar de fazer o fio-terra, Közi voltou a chupar gostoso. E Mana continuou gemendo e segurando ora nos lençóis da cama, ora nas costas ou ombros do parceiro... quando, justamente na hora em que seu prazer começava a ficar mais intenso de novo, o telefone tocou...

"Maldito telefone, sempre nessas horas...!", pensou Mana, amaldiçoando a telefonia celular em pensamentos.

Közi já sabia a resposta: Mana não ia parar com aquele ato tão prazeroso pra atender à chamada. Então nem se deu ao trabalho de parar. Continuou chupando e colocando o dedinho dentro dele... até a hora em que o amigo enfim segurou com firmeza a cabeça dele, empurrou os quadris contra a boca dele... e gemeu um pouco mais alto, derramando enfim toda a seiva na boca do amante.

"Hum, caramba, que bom...! A porra quentinha direto na boca... hum...! Cara, como isso é bom...!"

Közi sorveu tudo que podia, enquanto Mana se derretia na cama, acabado após aqueles dois orgasmos esplêndidos. Assim que "limpou" o membro do amante, Közi deitou ao lado dele e beijou-lhe a boca, compartilhando daquela seiva com o amante... sendo correspondido por ele com prazer.

– Közi... você gostou de fazer?

– Adorei...! Cara, que pica gostosa você tem...! E não é só isso... sei lá, você tem o equilíbrio perfeito entre a delicadeza e a força... sei lá, cara, pra mim você não é homem nem mulher... você é Mana-sama... simplesmente Mana-sama, cara! Transar com você é uma viagem, cara, mesmo sem eu gozar, como fizemos agora...! Meu Deus, o que foi isso...?

Ainda cansado, Mana sorriu ao colega.

– Que bom que gostou... pois eu também gostei bastante. Sabe, o Gakuto me fazia algumas dessas de vez em quando... mas nunca me deixava gozar na boca.

– Fresco do cacete... e você, deixava ele gozar na sua?

– Deixava... eu estava completamente cego, Közi!

– Ah, cara, deixa pra lá... deixa esse cara pra lá, ele é passado... faz o seguinte, eu quero falar de uma coisa bem mais importante pra gente...

– O que...?

– Eu aceito.

– Aceita...? O quê, Közi?

– Aceito ser seu namorado.

Um sorriso de surpresa agradável surgiu nos lábios do crossdresser.

– Por que assim de repente, Közi...?

– Sei lá, cara, a gente se dá tão, mas tão bem...! Não sei como poderia dar errado...! E depois dessa "transa especial" aí, que você ia dar pro Gakuto mas acabou dando pra mim... eu não posso mais deixar de pensar que namorar você só me traria coisas boas!

Mana, sem parar de sorrir, abraçou o então novo namorado... e ficou ali, de olhos fechados, intimamente agradecendo a alguma entidade por ter Közi enfim como seu...

– Eu também acho que a gente vai se dar bem. É como eu disse... não vamos mudar as coisas. Apenas o nome do nosso relacionamento mudou.

– É, cara, eu sei... mas sabe... eu também pensei nisso, porque a gente vai lá no show de metal, não vai? Então, os caras vão ver a gente junto lá. E a tal da Lara, a perigute que eu rejeitei... ela vai ver você lá também. E cara, ninguém nesse mundo conceberia deixar de comer a Lara, que é uma mulher que não se joga fora, por uma peguete! Não, cara, nem por namorada ou esposa muitos fazem... homem é foda, homem é um bicho ruim do cacete - e eu sei que eu e tu também somos homens, mas eu sei lá... você nem se diz, você é mais feminino que muita mulher. E eu apesar desse modo mais "machão" de ser, no fundo no fundo nunca quis magoar ninguém...! Então, de duas uma: ou sai em casual e deixa claro que é só casual, ou cumpre direito o protocolo do relacionamento e fica fiel. Entende? Fazer o que o Gakuto faz é uma tremenda merda, que eu não quero e nem pretendo fazer com você.

– Eu entendo...

– E é por isso mesmo que quero te apresentar como "namorada" pro pessoal lá. É, porque se falo "peguete" os caras nem vão acreditar. Fiel pra peguete? É foda! Ah, mas deixa eu parar de falar, que quando desembesto só sai merda!

Mana riu, e continuou abraçado ao companheiro.

– Közi... você quer usar alianças?

– Ah...? Ah, quero! Puxa, eu que nunca sonhei em namorar, usando aliança! Mas se é prateada fica bonita, adoro anel prateado, sério mesmo!

O crossdresser sorria, todo contente, pensando... pensando que Közi o atendia tão bem, por mais maluco que fosse...!

E então, uma coisa muito bela aconteceu... Közi ficou ali, acariciando os longos cabelos do namorado, olhando pra ele com um olhar lânguido que não direcionara a mais ninguém na vida... e Mana sentiu aquele olhar, mesmo estando de olhos fechados. E finalmente... Mana pôde ser uma pessoa apaixonada plenamente correspondida.

– Mana...

– Sim, amour...?

– Lembra do que eu disse outro dia...? Que esse negócio de paixão, de namoro, era tudo furada...?

– Sim...! Ora, eu o aconselhei a não namorar jamais e agora o peço em namoro...! Mas que maluco!

– É... mas saiba... que eu estou adorando ficar com você. Cara, é tão bom... eu não quero mais ficar longe de você...!

– Közi, você tem vontade de ficar quanto tempo do meu lado...?

– O tempo todo...! Só não te liguei antes porque...! Porque tinha medo... de parecer um babaca dependente...! Mas eu só pensei em você o tempo todo, depois da primeira vez em que a gente saiu... é, cara, porra, eu estou me apaixonando após tantos anos depois da adolescência, puta que pariu...! Mas não quero fugir disso. Não mais. Eu quero você, Mana...!

O crossdresser sorriu, quase com lágrimas nos olhos. E abraçou forte ao amigo. Ficaram ambos ali, abraçados, e em seguida se beijaram intensamente, não querendo que aquele momento acabasse jamais...!

Enfim, após mais algum tempo, o telefone tocou pela enésima vez no dia. Mana, após o término do beijo, suspirou pesadamente.

– Que coisa chata...!

– Aí, cara, né por nada não... sei que é um pé no saco essa merda aí, tocando sem parar... mas se estão insistindo tanto, não deve ser importante...? Não é melhor atender não?

– Tem razão... eu vou lá.

– Vai... mas volta, sim? Volta, que eu não quero ficar muito tempo longe desse corpinho lindo...!

Antes de Mana levantar, Közi o abraçou pela cintura e o beijou intensamente no rosto e no colo. O colega sorriu, e em seguida enfim se levantou. Közi ficou da cama observando aquele traseiro bonitinho, aqueles cabelos longos e negros um tanto quanto revoltos por tudo que haviam feito momentos antes...

Mana tomou o celular e observou o número antes de atender. Foi quando seu coração deu um salto, e ele, com a descarga de adrenalina no sangue, soltou um suspiro de admiração.

– Cara, que foi, cara? - indagou Közi, reparando na mesma hora o abalo do parceiro.

– Közi, é... é o número do Gakuto...!

– Quê? E esse imbecil ainda tem o disparate de te ligar depois de tudo?

– É...! Közi, eu não quero atender...! E... e se ele está ligando com tanta, mas tanta insistência... é porque vai continuar ligando até eu falar com ele...! Ele vai me perseguir...!

– Aaaaah, mas isso ele não vai mesmo! Dá aqui esse telefone, que eu vou passar um sabão na cara imunda desse escroto!

Ainda um pouco relutante, Mana enfim passou o celular pras mãos de Közi... o qual apertou o botão de "atender"... e, para que Mana também pudesse desfrutar do "show", também ativou o viva-voz.

– Alô?

Por um momento, Gackt pensou que havia digitado o número errado. Mas não... era o do Mana mesmo. Portanto, respondeu:

– Közi?

– Não, é a Sailor Moon! Duh, claro que é o Közi!

–... esse não é o telefone do Mana?

– É, sim, mas eu que tô atendendo! Qual o problema?

– Közi... é o Gakuto.

– Eu sei, porra! Só que eu estou atendendo pra ele! O que você quer, cara? Eu já não te falei pra sumir da vida do Mana?

– Közi... eu imagino que, após tudo... o que ocorreu entre eu e ele... ele tenha buscado refúgio em você. Mas Közi...! Talvez você não entenda, pois nunca saiu com ele... só o vê como amigo... mas eu preciso... preciso rever o Mana...! Ele... eu pude ter sido meio abusado com ele e tal... eu entendo tudo isso. Mas... me queima por dentro, Közi...! Me queima por dentro não poder tê-lo aqui comigo...!

– Aaaaah, sim...!

– É como se fosse uma... uma droga, Közi...! É sério, eu nunca senti com mulher nenhuma o que eu senti com ele...

Közi sabia bem o que era aquilo. Ele mesmo sentia aquela sensação, naquele exato instante. Gackt poderia não saber, mas Közi também já fazia parte dos "Mana addicted"...

– Gakuto, você não acha que é um pouquinho tarde pra isso não? Acha mesmo que ele ia te aceitar de volta após o chifre?

– Não... eu sei que não. Mas não tem... como você me ajudar?

– Ajudar como, cara? Você acha MESMO que eu seria imbecil de ajudar a um crápula como você a voltar com o Mana?

– Eu sei que errei... mas Közi, todos erram...!

– Olha, cara... - o punk tentava falar sem demonstrar a raiva que tinha do outro, principalmente por ele querer pegar o que agora era seu - Eu sei que todos erram e o cacete, mas você errou feio demais. E outra a tua chance - já foi! Já foi, mané! Procura outro ou outra, porque agora ele não tá mais disponível!

–...como assim?

– Quer que eu desenhe? Pois eu vou desenhar: eu sou o novo namorado do Mana, tá ouvindo?

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gackt primeiro pensou que era apenas mais uma das brincadeiras sem graça do Közi. Depois, percebeu que, magoados como estavam com ele, nem Közi nem Mana teriam alguma predisposição para brincar. E enfim, pensou que poderia ser uma mentira perpetrada por Mana para afastar a si... de qualquer forma, a reação foi de espanto.

– Como...?

– É isso mesmo, cara! A fila anda, sabia? Ainda mais quando se trata de um imprestável como você! É, cara, o Mana tá comigo agora! E é por isso que tenho ainda mais direito de te mandar pra puta que pariu! Vai bizoiar o traveco dos outros, não o meu, porra!

– Közi...! Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

– Não, não estou, caralho! Acha que eu ia brincar com coisa séria, pra depois ele chegar pra mim e dizer que menti usando a pessoa dele? Claro que não, otário!

– Ele... ele não namoraria alguém assim como você! Assim... esculachado como você! É, você é esculachado!

– Bom... acho melhor ainda um esculachado do que um mauricinho que até ontem devia grana de aluguel e morou de favor na casa dele! Né? Ao menos eu pago as minhas contas!

– Escuta... eu não quero entrar em guerra de egos com você. Não quero! Não sou infantil a esse ponto. Mas... Közi, ele demorou semanas pra ir pra cama comigo...!

O punk deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

– É... mas com você ele era inexperiente e tal. Comigo, meu chapa... comigo foi no primeiro dia, se quer saber!

Gackt ficou quase em estado de choque do outro lado da linha. Só podia ser mentira...! Ele, que era bem arrumado, bonito, que tinha todo um charme com as mulheres... demorara tanto, e tivera de gastar tanto pra fazer aquela performance teatral pra levar o Mana pra cama! E o Közi... o Közi, que era malcriado, bêbado, que só sabia se arrumar de modo "hard rock", que nem ligava de estar bonito ou não pras mulheres... ele levara o Mana assim, fácil?

– Közi... você mesmo me disse...! Você me disse, que não saía com o Mana, pra poupá-lo do desgosto de sair com alguém como você...!

– É, cara, eu sei que disse...

– E agora, em menos de uma semana, você o pega assim pra você? Eu disse, Közi, eu disse que você queria pegá-lo e não tinha coragem! É, e quando viu a primeira brecha depois de mim, pegou!

– Se quer saber, cara... nem foi essa a questão. Porque mesmo depois de ele ter - literalmente - te chutado pra fora da vida dele, eu não ia dar em cima dele. Não, eu não ia. Ia estar até agora só na amizade.

–... como? Você está insinuando que... foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa?

– É, cara! Foi ele mesmo! Eu jamais teria a coragem de chegar no Mana - não eu sendo um traste como bem sei que sou. Ele quem chegou.

Dessa vez o choque de Gackt foi maior. E o crossdresser, escutando tudo como escutava pelo viva-voz, ria sem parar. Sem voz, apenas na expressão facial - mas ria. Közi também sorria.

– Közi...! Você só pode estar brincando!

– Não, cara! O Mana está aqui na minha frente, e está até dando risada da expressão de idiota que você deve estar ostentando agora... ele até poderia te confirmar, se estivesse falando com você, é claro...

– Közi...! Como...? Como, em apenas alguns dias, ele dá em cima de você?

– Ele deu, ué! A bunda é dele, ele dá pra quem ele quiser! Ainda mais depois do chifre que você colocou - tava no direito dele! É, cara, eu fiquei meio receoso de sair com o Mana, sabe... fiquei, porque sabe como é, eu sei que sou uma porcaria meio intragável. Mas porra, raciocina comigo... eu em casa, chega o Mana todo arrumadinho, me diz que precisava trair você pra se sentir quite... e diz que escolhe a mim pra fazer o serviço? Ah, cara! É tentação demais pra dizer "não", não acha?

– O Mana foi na sua casa? Foi dar pra você na... sua casa?

– Foi, oras! E não foi só isso: ele, vendo que eu estava hesitante, deitou na minha cama, beijou a minha boca, e pra completar ainda colocou a minha mão no pau dele! E aí, acha mesmo que eu ia deixar passar? Difícil hein!

– Közi, ele não é dessas coisas! Ele... é tímido, é quase uma... uma garota! E há meses atrás nem experiência sexual ele tinha!

– É... mas parece que você soltou ele bem soltinho, só pra eu entrar em seguida na jogada. Obrigado, cara! Mana tem me dado as melhores transas da minha vida nos últimos dias, tô adorando!

O crossdresser se acabava de rir, ficando mesmo vermelho por ter de segurar o som da risada. Já Gackt, se encontrava em total estupefação.

– Közi, você só pode estar mentindo. Você não conhecia o Mana na cama, e por isso mesmo essas suas mentiras são tão inverossímeis!

– É...? Eu conheço o Mana há oito anos, meu chapa! Você é que conhece ele há um parzinho de meses, e só porque transou com ele um tempinho acha que conhece! Qualé, cara, você não conheceu o Mana punk, tendo de se defender da porrada de cinco caras, porque ele havia começado a se vestir de mulher! Eu sim - eu entrei na roda pra ajudar ele a sair vivo daquela! Você não conheceu o Mana andando pelas ruas de Tokyo com botas de bico de metal, cabelo verde, tendo de se virar pra sobreviver! Porra, ele não é essa donzelinha fofinha que você insiste em pintar! Ele pode ser mais delicado que os demais homens - mas ele tem um lado forte também!

– Eu sei... mas Közi! Você... você deve ter dado de beber pra ele no dia!

– Eeeeeuuu? Clarooo que não, não preciso embebedar ninguém pra levar pra cama, ao contrário do que você faz com um monte de mulher, que eu já vi! O Mana, querido... o Mana fez questão de não beber uma gota de álcool antes de transar comigo! Só aceitou a cerveja depois, pra eximir a "marvada" de qualquer responsabilidade! Eu que estava meio alto, mas não se preocupe... o pau funcionou direitinho!

– Você... está dizendo que o Mana foi quem abusou de você, é isso?

– Qual, cara! Qual abusou, foi uma foda e tanto! Aliás, duas... é, naquele dia a gente trepou duas vezes. Mas que nada, eu só fiquei meio "assim" de ele se decepcionar comigo - mas ele praticamente implorou pra eu comer ele...! Senão ele ia sair com outro na rua, porque ele ia te trair de qualquer jeito... então, meu filho, você acha que eu não ia? E aí, lindão, como se sente ao saber que outro macho meteu a pica na sua anterior bonequinha? Hahahahahaha, se ferrou, otário!

Gackt se sentia péssimo. Havia perdido o Mana pro Közi...! Pro Közi! Se ainda fosse pra alguém mais decente... e enfim, para recuperar a sua dignidade, pensou em lançar mão de outro tipo de recurso...

– Közi, você está só saindo ou está namorando firme com ele?

– Sabe que a gente decidiu namorar firme? É, eu sei, eu era misógamo até outro dia... mas cara, nunca tive um momento tão bom! A gente fez aqui uns programinhas de casal mesmo - fizemos umas compras, arrumamos umas roupas e depois fodemos que nem loucos na cama dele. Aliás, você ficava ligando durante a foda, lindão! Porra, que empata foda do cacete!

– Közi, você não vai aguentar namorar com ele.

– Como não? Eh, rapaz, eu posso não foder que nem tu, mas tou dando bem conta do recado! Outro dia até demos três quase seguidas...

– Não falo de sexo. Falo de convivência, mesmo. Se fosse pelo sexo, eu estava com o Mana até agora.

– Hun...? Cara, você quer ensinar a mim, que conheço ele há tanto tempo, a conviver com o Mana? Vai dar meia hora de cu e não me enche!

– Você não entende. Não... você está com ele há alguns dias, mas logo logo vai ficar insuportável. Ele é muito... muito carente, Közi! Ele vai ficar o tempo todo no seu pescoço, pendurado, querendo que você dê carinho e atenção pra ele... ele vai querer que você viva só pra ele!

Mana, que até então estava rindo, se sentiu mal. Como... como ele era capaz de tentar difamá-lo daquela forma, apenas para que ele não tivesse êxito no novo relacionamento...?

– Qualé, Gakuto, vá à merda! Primeiro que eu estou, sim, disposto a dar a atenção que ele quer. Segundo que a coisa não é como você pinta não. É, não é. Pra você parecia que ele era super carente, super etc, porque você não queria dar a ele a atenção que ele merece. É, você só queria transar com ele, e quem sabe aproveitar o conforto da casa dele. Só! Então pra você pareceu uma eternidade!

– Közi... você não entende. Ele suga a tua energia toda...!

– Ah, é? De energia eu não sei nada, mas o meu pau ele suga muito bem, obrigado! E sabe o que eu tou pensando? Que essa merda aí é dor de cotovelo! Se é tão insuportável assim namorar com ele, por que ligou feito um desesperado pra ele voltar contigo?

Dessa vez Gackt teve de parar e pensar um pouco. Enfim, respondeu:

– Eu não queria voltar a namorar. Eu queria... convencê-lo a sair casualmente.

– Vai sonhando, palhaço! Vai sonhando, que o Mana pode ser um furacão na cama, mas não é uma puta como as tuas amiguinhas não! E se quer saber...? Agora que tem eu aqui, fica esperto! Fica esperto, porque é só eu sentir que você quer alguma coisa com ele - e eu termino o serviço que ele começou! Se tem algum amor pela maldita cara que tua mãe te deu e que mal começa a se recuperar - deixa ele em paz! Deixa ele, senão eu te quebro inteiro!

E, sem esperar resposta, Közi desligou o telefone com tudo na cara dele.

– Mané, porra! Mané tem mais é que escutar, que tomar muita porrada pra ver se aprende!

Mas Mana... Mana ainda se encontrava meio amuado, indo até a cama e recolhendo o vestido para colocar para lavar...

– Ei, cara, fica assim não! Deixa esse filho de uma égua comigo, eu acabo com ele em dois instantes! Você não vai mais precisar se preocupar, vai na fé!

– Nem é por isso, Közi... é que... ele falando assim... eu tenho medo... de você pensar que eu sou mesmo uma pessoa carente... e me deixar! Eu não quero perder você, Közi...!

– Oh, cara, claro que não...! Eu não vou deixar você... na verdade, cara, o que mais me dá medo... é ele ficar ligando, jogando mel... e você me deixar. É, porque vai que você tem uma recaída... e eu detestaria perder você, mas se fosse da sua vontade... eu não ia poder fazer nada.

Mana, da sua corrente forma teatral, se pendurou no pescoço do amante e sussurrou bem próximo de seu rosto:

– Közi...! Depois de todo esse absurdo que ele disse, não tem como eu querer voltar...! Claro que não...! E depois de ele ter me deixado por uma mulher, e ainda ter me desprezado por eu ser homem... mas você... você fez justamente o contrário! Oh, Közi, é claro que eu vou estar aqui pra você...!

Embalados por aquelas palavras, ambos se beijaram longamente... e foram ao banho afinal.

Após o banho, Mana e Közi enfim terminaram de arrumar as roupas. E o punk acabou ficando mais um dia na casa de Mana...

Na verdade, o crossdresser só não o chamou para morar consigo porque pensava que após a experiência ruim com Gackt, deveria dar um tempo naquelas coisas todas, naquela afobação por ter alguém "seu" a ponto de morar junto. Porém... como Közi realmente estava gostando dele, e a vontade de se verem todos os momentos era recíproca, a coisa havia ficado de uma forma bastante peculiar: Mana passava dois ou três dias na casa de Közi, e depois era Közi quem passava dois ou três dias na casa de Mana.

Viam-se todos os dias, e a coisa andava de tal forma, que era como se morássem juntos mesmo - porém em duas casas separadas. E aquele período foi um idílio, tanto pra um como pra outro... Közi, que antes era um baderneiro maluco, começou até a aprender a arrumar as coisas em casa... e a falar menos palavrão. Com o tempo, fumava bem menos do que antes... pois como ficava a maior parte do tempo com Mana e o namorado não fumava, acabava não fumando... e também, aquela emoção de estar com ele lhe preenchia de tal forma... que não sentia mais aquela necessidade de nicotina de antes.

Aprendeu a beber menos também. E claro, a transar muito mais... com Mana ele estava aprendendo o que era transar de verdade, aproveitando cada segundo juntos, cada momento, não só o orgasmo... e sentia que gostava do que eles viviam... gostava muito, pois era uma coisa de doido... havia dias em que treinavam acordes de guitarra, discutiam sobre o andamento da banda, escutavam metal alto, pulavam na cama e depois caíam sobre ela, pra em seguida transar loucamente, com o som do Mötley Crue ou do Black Sabbath tocando no fundo... era coisa de louco!

Era muito coisa de louco misturar declarações de amor com termos como "succubus" e mordidas no pescoço, nos ombros, até no rosto... e de repente Közi percebeu que aquilo era perfeito. Pois se ele estava mais centrado após o início do relacionamento com Mana, o crossdresser também estava mais leve, mais solto, menos tímido... e Közi gostava disso.

A aliança prateada não fora problema. Közi já usava anéis com alguma frequência, então por isso a aliança só parecia mais um. Já Mana, que também adorava anéis, usava mais na mão esquerda... para deixar a direita livre para a aliança. Somente para ela.

Já Gackt, esse teve uma espécie de "crise". Enfim... a fila andava, e ele tinha de aceitar que perdera Mana... e enfim, Közi parecia ser um cara violento quando queria. Tinha muitos anos de estrada naquelas rodas violentas, então pensou que, se Mana, que era bem mais discreto, não fumava e não bebia muito, havia feito o estrago que fizera... Közi era até capaz de lhe matar, se ele pegasse o que era "seu".

Decidiu, então, aproveitar a liberdade. Chamava uma garota por dia, às vezes mais de uma por vez, e fazia a festa em casa. Enquanto isso, ia se preparando para quando chegasse o próximo show... o nariz estava quase bom, então provavelmente não haveria muitos problemas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias passaram. Közi e Mana, mesmo naquele "love" intenso de começo de namoro, pensaram em fazer o exame de DST que Közi sugerira àquele dia. Primeiro foi Közi, o qual já estava acostumado com o proceder de outras vezes. E transcorreu tudo bem, era só esperar o resultado.

Já Mana... para ele, foi um problema. Como seu gênero social era algo completamente indefinido, uma vez que ele tinha características de ambos os gêneros e gostava mais de se vestir de mulher, pensou... em como iria até o exame. Se fosse de mulher ia "dar em merda", como Közi sempre falava. Os atendentes iam ouvir a sua voz, e iam saber que era homem... aí já ia pegar mal.

Decidiu ir de homem. Não que suas roupas de homem fossem "normais", mas bem, ao menos passaria por um homem excêntrico.

Foi de calça e casaco negros, os cabelos soltos e óculos escuros para tentar esconder o rosto e o ligeiro estrabismo, o qual as lentes de contato usualmente atenuavam. Parecia um Michael Jackson nipônico quando estava daquele jeito. "Não sei mesmo me vestir de homem...", pensava, enquanto sentia que todos, todos os olhos se voltavam para si.

Começou a suar frio, até a hora em que lhe chamaram. Fizeram algumas perguntas perfunctórias, e ele respondeu baixo, de forma quase inaudível. Em seguida, recolheram amostras de sangue. Ele arregaçou a manga do casaco e deixou colherem... torcendo para que aquilo tudo desse certo.

Foi embora, sem olhar pra ninguém e se enfiando num taxi logo em seguida. Só sentiu alívio quando chegou em casa, arrancando toda aquela roupa e voltando ao seu habitual kimono azul...

Alguns dias depois, o exame de Közi saiu. Totalmente limpo! E se ele estava limpo, Mana provavelmente também estaria.

E estava. Quando o resultado de Mana saíra, apenas alguns dias depois, ele exultou. Aquele era o último suspiro de Gackt em sua vida. Sem doenças, sem resquício de Gackt.

E então, a partir daí, eles esqueceram completamente a camisinha. Transavam sem, pois cumpriam realmente o pacto de fidelidade que fizeram um com o outro. Mana, naturalmente, já era esperado de cumprir. Mas Közi, o qual anteriormente vivia na "putaria", como costumava dizer, largou-a completamente. A "droga" que era o sexo com Mana o fazia esquecer de absolutamente tudo relacionado ao anterior "scum". Até mesmo as "home parties" malucas, regadas a álcool e mulheres, haviam sido deixadas de lado. E todo mundo estranhava, mas já sabia o motivo da ausência dele... "A magrela!", diziam eles uns aos outros, já sabendo que Közi devia estar se refestelando em uma ou mais fodas por dia, e por isso devia estar enfeitiçado...

E era verdade. Como passavam muito tempo juntos, naturalmente também faziam sexo praticamente todos os dias. Mas não era só isso que afastava a Közi das anteriores "home parties"... não, não era só isso. Mana era "muito mais do que uma boa foda"; embora transar com ele fosse maravilhoso, a sua pessoa era tão maravilhosa quanto o prazer lúbrico que ele podia proporcionar. Ora, os amigos de Közi só sabiam falar bobagem, arrotar, soltar um palavrão atrás do outro, encher a cara e fumar feito chaminés. Isso sem contar alguns que usavam drogas ilícitas. Já Mana...

Mana podia ficar horas e horas conversando sobre a filosofia mais profunda, depois fazer chiste com alguma besteirinha e ainda beber cinco doses seguidas de whisky "cowboy" - e, o mais notável, sem apresentar o menor sinal de embriaguez. Claro, ria mais, brincava mais, podia falar mais "mole" - mas o raciocínio era exatamente o mesmo de antes de beber.

E além disso, havia um "quê" de infantilidade... de inocência dentro dele, que Közi sabia que nem os anos vindouros poderiam apagar. Mana era uma pessoa sábia, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha aquela criança... aquela eterna criança, que gostava de Snoopy, games e não conseguia tomar café sem ser misturado com leite. E claro, gostava de abraçar e se sentir acolhido à noite... como uma criança que busca por um abrigo estável

Era aquela pluralidade, aquela mistura deliciosa de inocência com sobriedade, e às vezes até com uma ponta de malícia, que faziam Közi gostar de fazer "home parties" somente com o namorado a partir de então.

Logo, no entanto, chegou o dia do famigerado show de metal. Os anteriores companheiros de farra de Közi estavam completamente curiosos pra saber se ele ia ou não, ou se ia continuar apenas enfiado no "cafofo" com a "nova namorada" (que eles não sabiam ser homem, muito menos crossdresser). Mas ele confirmou que ia. E com "a namorada". Claro, um dia antes, ele, estando em casa, ligou para Mana, a fim de acertar tudo.

– E aí, cara, pronto pra fazer muito headbang lá?

– Claro!

– Aí, vai vestido como? Vai de forma "hard", cara, mostra que você pode ser tr00 quando você quer!

Mana riu. Mesmo sendo namorados, muitas vezes Közi lhe chamava de "cara", não de adjetivos "melosos". Mas ele gostava assim... demonstrava que ele não o via de maneira muito diferente depois de terem começado a namorar, e que tudo continuava tão sólido quanto antes.

– Vou sim... você não vai nem acreditar quando ver!

– Ééééé, quero só ver hein! Mas ôu, faz o seguinte: como eu provavelmente vou encher a lata de cerveja, vodka, e "otras cositas mas" lá no show - e puuuutz, eles vão vender bebida barato pra cacete! - não vou levar o carro não. Tu não dirige né...

– É, não dirijo... mas Közi, mesmo que eu dirigisse, não ia dar certo. Eu vou beber também, esqueceu...? E mesmo que não fique alterado, os reflexos sempre se alteram um pouco... não é bom dirigir mesmo com pouco álcool no sangue.

– É, cara, é, tem isso também. Então, vamos de taxi e voltamos de taxi. Puuuuutz, o taxista vai tomar um puta susto ao ver a gente! Hahahahahaha, vai querer morrer!

Ambos riram com gosto. Em seguida, Mana avisou que precisava desligar... mas que no dia seguinte, às oito da noite, estaria já pronto e esperando o parceiro na porta de casa.

– Aeeee, issaí! Até amanhã! Saudades dessa bunda, hein!

Mana riu de novo.

– Também estou com saudades, Közi... só você pra me fazer tão feliz!

– Idem. Te amo, coisinha fofa dos infernos!

Mais risadas. E mais alguns chistes, dado que toda despedida genuína de namorados é longa... e enfim desligaram.

No decorrer daquele dia e do seguinte, mesmo cada um com seus afazeres cotidianos, trocaram torpedos sem parar. Ao contrário de Gackt, Közi adorava receber e enviar vários - vários mesmo - ora falando besteira, ora fazendo declarações de amor (mesmo que meio "estabanadas"), ora falando qualquer coisa como "Só passando pra dizer que te adoro", ou coisas do tipo. Mana respondia a cada um deles, feliz enfim por ter aquela correspondência tão intensa...

Enfim a hora do show chegou. Közi colocou aquele monte de apetrecho, de brincos, de anéis, jaqueta de couro, coturno e etc, nada muito diferente do que usava no dia-a-dia, só um pouco mais "elaborado". Mas Mana... Mana, que usualmente usava roupas elegantes e finas, dessa vez se acabou na maquiagem gótica e nos acessórios obscuros.

Vestiu-se com um vestido colado ao corpo, negro, a saia curta a ponto de dar pra ver mais da metade de suas coxas. Por cima disso tudo, um espartilho preto, atado na frente. Meia arrastão, bota de cano longo, salto plataforma como sempre... mangas feitas de gaze negra, as quais desciam-lhe até os punhos e depois se alongavam em direção às mãos. Na cintura, no pescoço e nos pulsos, imitações de correntes prateadas que brilhavam incessantemente. Nos dedos, cujas unhas estavam pintadas de negro, vários anéis - e claro, a aliança também. No rosto, um branco violento, que ele colocara com muito, muito pancake dessa vez. Os olhos furiosamente pintados de negro, a boca também negra... e o perfume, esse era mais forte e acre que de costume.

Quando Közi aportou na casa de Mana, fazendo a gritaria que usualmente fazia, chamando "MANAAAAAAAAA bora bater cabelo porraaaaaaaa", lá apareceu ele. E Közi simplesmente enlouqueceu. Ele estava...! Ele estava todo, completamente montado como uma linda musa gótica, como fazia nos "velhos tempos".

– Mana do céu...! Quer dizer, do inferno...! Que é isso, cara! Sem saia rodada dessa vez?

O guitarrista apenas fez que "não" com a cabeça, e em seguida abraçou Közi pelo pescoço, como costumava fazer, e o beijou nos lábios. Apesar de estar de batom preto, não borrou a boca do companheiro... pois o fixador era realmente forte. Mas Közi... esse precisou exercer seu autocontrole, dado que estava sem transar há uns dois dias... e aquele beijo era realmente delicioso.

– Hum... cara... vamos lá então? Vamos lá pegar esse taxi, antes que eu enlouqueça... e acabe te levando lá pra dentro, e a gente acabe se comendo e se atrasando pro show... uhn...!

Mana sorriu. E eles foram, de mãos dadas, pro ponto de taxi. Lá, enquanto não chegava carro algum, Közi resolveu falar de como a coisa estaria no local:

– Aí, cara, é o seguinte... aquele povo com quem eu costumava andar, ele vai estar todinho lá. E provavelmente a tal de Lara também. Ela é ocidental, você vai reconhecer de cara. Enfim... queria saber se quer se passar por homem ou por mulher. Como quer que eu te trate?

Por uns momentos, ele parou pra pensar. Enfim respondeu:

– Não sei... ainda acho que vai ser problema se nos identificarem como um "casal homossexual". Logo... acho que é melhor eu passar de mulher.

– Vai ficar sem falar a festa inteira, cara?

– É o jeito... fico sem falar.

– Te chamo de "Mana" mesmo...?

– Sim... ora, é nome de mulher¹... então chame de "Mana" mesmo!

– Tudo bem!

Quando o carro chegou, ambos entraram e o taxista já olhou torto. Ambos deram um risinho de canto de boca, lembrando o que disseram no dia anterior... de o motorista querer morrer em vê-los daquele jeito. E para parecerem ainda mais "hard', se beijaram na boca e começaram a se amassar ali mesmo, no taxi, para desespero do motorista, que ficou pensando o que aquele estranho e obscuro casal ia fazer com ele e com o carro...

Quando chegou, Közi pagou. O motorista foi embora correndo, e após isso Mana e Közi caíram na gargalhada!

– Eu te falei que ele ia querer morrer! Hahahahaha, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, o coitado!

Mana sorriu, mas evitou de rir... pois já estavam em frente ao local, e vai que já tinha algum amigo de Közi ali, só espreitando...

Em breve foi chegando um e outro... todos surpresos por Közi ter vindo, já que "estava namorando"... e repararam bem na "mina". Era "magricela" mesmo, mas as pernas... não eram de se jogar fora.

– Ah, e aí, Közi? Sumiu foi?

– É, cara, dei uma sumida... mas tamos aê na cena de novo!

– E a moça...?

– Essa daqui... é a minha mina!

E, para comprovar ainda mais pra todo mundo que ela era "a mina dele", Közi tascou um beijo muito, muito intenso e profundo em Mana, ainda na fila para entrar no local. Todo mundo ficou de boca aberta... principalmente os que haviam visto a Mana no dia da fracassada "home party", pensando que ele era uma moça comportada, de sainha social azul e salto alto fino. Agora... ele era, a eles, uma deles, com toda a certeza.

Após o longo beijo, um dos conhecidos chegou ao punk e disse:

– Közi, cara, que é isso! Em tão pouco tempo tu transformou a mina numa gótica, foi?

Mana riu, porém tentando não emitir som algum, para que não reconhecessem sua voz de homem. E Közi também riu, só que com toda a força que podia.

– Caaara, se você soubesse... há quanto, quanto tempo ela se veste assim...! Não ia falando tanta merda! Eu te disse pelo telefone, não disse, que ela era das nossas? Então!

Mana percebeu, enfim, que aquele cara era o sujeito com o qual Közi estava falando no fatídico dia da varanda. E por pensar em varanda... lembrou da tal de Lara. Será que ela estava lá...?

Estava. Apenas não se demonstrava, porém, como as palavras vão longe quando o assunto é "novidade", logo ela ficara sabendo que Közi chegara ao evento com a tal namorada. Ela, de longe, observou quem era... e viu Mana. Tentou achar algum defeito para colocar nele, porém tirando o fato que ele realmente não tinha seios, nem traseiro ou quadril de mulher, o resto era completamente melhor do que o que ela mesma tinha. O rosto dele impecável, a maquiagem, as roupas... tudo bem melhor do que o de qualquer mulher que ali estivesse. E Közi parecia estar realmente feliz de estar ali com Mana...

Pensando assim, Lara atacou o único defeito que Mana realmente apresentava em relação às demais mulheres (isso por ser homem)... chamou a um dos colegas e começou a falar:

– Aí, cara, aquela magricela sem peito nenhum é a mulher do Közi?

– Parece que sim! - respondeu o outro, acendendo um cigarro e ofertando outro, já aceso, a Lara.

– Como pode, ele ter me rejeitado por isso?

– Ah, Lara, ela pode ser magra e tal... mas po, é bonita vai! Falaí...

– Não sei o que ela tem que eu não tenho! Pois sim...!

A ocidental, no entanto, olhava para a namorada do Közi e sabia... que "ela" (na cabeça de Lara e dos demais, Mana era "ela") era superior a si em quase tudo. Não tinha raiva de a "magrela" namorar Közi... ela mesma morava com outro homem. Porém, seu orgulho de mulher fora ferido no dia em que fora rejeitada. E, portanto, jurou a si mesma que ia se vingar da outra até o final da noite.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Ninguém sabe ao certo a origem do codinome "Mana". No entanto, já ouvi falar que, em japonês, "Mana" soaria como um nome extremamente feminino. Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Não demorou muito para que entrássem no show. As bandas que se apresentariam ainda eram ou "cover", ou ainda bandas de não muito sucesso, como o Malice Mizer fora um dia. Apesar de já estarem melhor conhecidos, no entanto, ainda não eram reconhecidos na rua, nem lhes pediam muitos autógrafos. Isso, de certa maneira, dava sossego a eles... que podiam transitar à vontade pelas ruas.

Logo que entraram, Közi foi buscar bebida. Estava "seco" por um cigarro, dado que ao ficar dois dias separado fisicamente do namorado, fumara do modo "habitual", ou seja, muito frequente, em casa. Mas... como estava com Mana, tentava se policiar pra não fumar. E por isso começou a descarregar... na bebida.

Misturou tudo, sendo quase tão imprudente quanto um adolescente recém-iniciado nas bebidas. Mana, o qual ainda degustava apenas um Martini, viu que Közi já ia lá na terceira dose. Vendo que o show ainda sequer tinha começado e que, se continuasse daquele modo, o companheiro beberia tanto que cairia antes mesmo da metade da noite, sussurrou em seu ouvido (para não ser escutado e reparado como homem):

- Közi...! Közi, não acha que é um pouco demais...?

- Ahn...? Eu não, ou! Mana, té parece que cê num sabe que eu bebo legal...!

- Eu sei...! Mas tenho medo que passe mal...

- Ih, que é isso, eu sou forte! Eu guento!

Teimosamente, lá foi o punk pedir uma quarta dose de bebida. Em menos de uma hora, misturara Martini, vodka e vinho.

- Közi, vai passar mal...!

- Ah, calma, cara...! Qualquer coisa você me leva pra casa! Hahahahahaha!

Mana revirava os olhos. Era certo que gostava muito do namorado... mas tudo aquilo de bebida... não tinha como concordar.

A casa começou a encher. Pra variar, atrasaram um pouco. Mana entendia... afinal, era artista também. E sabia que muitas vezes, nos bastidores, as coisas não funcionam como a gente quer. Artista não se atrasava só por querer...

Era, aliás, interessante ver as coisas "do outro lado", do lado da platéia. Afinal, não podia esquecer que também era platéia de vez em quando... ver as coisas dos dois lados era a melhor maneira de saber como um e outro reagiam.

Közi, no entanto, mal se interessava em pensar nessas coisas. Apenas bebia, ria alto e brincava com algum colega que passasse ali por perto... e enfim, cedeu à necessidade de cigarro. Acendeu e começou a fumar um atrás do outro, como costumava fazer antes de começar a sair com Mana.

"Céus, que intoxicação intensa!", pensou Mana, aturdido, enquanto o amante fumava, bebia e ria, não necessariamente nessa ordem. "Como ele consegue fazer tudo isso e parar em pé...? Será que ele não tem medo... de morrer precocemente, ou ainda de ter alguma doença muito grave com a qual não consiga lidar?"

Közi era assim mesmo. Não pensava no futuro, somente no "agora". Era assim com dinheiro, era assim com a própria saúde, era assim com quase tudo. "Carpe diem" era a sua filosofia, e ele a levava ao extremo.

Enfim a banda, a qual ainda se preparava e afinava os instrumentos, entrou no palco e aclamou ao público. Era um cover do Iron Maiden. Já animado pela bebidinha, mesmo que não houvesse ingerido muito, o crossdresser levantou os braços, fazendo o sinal de "chifrinhos" com as mãos que os metaleiros usualmente faziam. Alguns dos amigos de Közi começaram a observar a "moça", pensando em como poderia ser a mesma que fora de sainha azul social e cabelos alinhados para a casa dele aquele dia. Só que o rosto... era o mesmo. As lentes azuis... eram as mesmas.

Mana tinha vontade de gritar, como fazia na adolescência ao ir em shows de metal. Porém, lembrou que estava passando por mulher e que isso não seria bom... por isso, guardou a energia pra quando a banda começasse a tocar.

E quando começou a tocar, enfim... Mana enlouqueceu num "headbanger" forte e intenso, jogando os longos cabelos negros para todos os lados, quase sem se importar em quem estava perto. Közi, animado pelo ato do parceiro, também começou a "bater cabelo", embora com um pouco mais de dificuldade devido à tontura que o excesso de bebida lhe dava...

- Issaíííííí Mana! Vamo lá, deixar esse chão cheio de cabelo pra amanhã varrerem!

Todo mundo que conhecia Közi olhava espantado. Ora, as audiências no Japão, até mesmo de metal, costumavam ser mais "silenciosas" e comportadas que as dos outros países. Logo, aquele movimento todo, principalmente vindo de uma suposta mulher... exacerbava a todos.

Lara olhava de soslaio, apenas bebericando a vodka. Aquela mulher... era realmente ímpar! Nem ela mesma, quando estava fora das conhecidas rodas e em público, costumava ser tão afoita.

E isso porque ela não sabia que, usualmente, Mana era tímido...

Um dos amigos em comum dela e de Közi se chegou a ela e começou a beber cerveja, olhando também assombrado para a namorada de Közi:

- Pooooo Lara, olha aquilo! A mina sabe bater um cabelo, hein! Queria eu ter uma namorada dessas... o Közi tirou a sorte grande!

Aquilo deixou a outra ainda mais nervosa. Saiu do local de bebidas e foi para a rua, enquanto uns e outros conversavam, tentavam "xavecar", dentre outras coisas... de repente, viu aquele sujeito que ligara para Közi no dia em que fora rejeitada.

- Ai, cara! Como você tá?

- Tou de boa, Lara! E aí, que manda?

- Você viu... a menina do Közi?

- Putz, cara, vi. Vi! Me diz, o que é aquilo? Comooo, um doido que nem o Közi, consegue uma mulher tão linda...?

Em vez de ficar com raiva mais uma vez da atenção suscitada pela suposta moça, Lara resolveu direcionar as coisas para outro âmbito:

- Cara, você não acha mesmo que é uma injustiça, uma menina daquelas na mão de um cara só?

- E ela fica só com ele...?

- Aposto que sim! Lembra? Comentaram comigo que, quando ela foi pra casa dele, toda certinha e arrumadinha... ele expulsou todo mundo de casa!

- Verdade... eu tava lá nesse dia!

- Então...! Ele quer monopolizar a mina só pra ele! E justo ele, que já comeu tanta gente... não acha isso injusto, um cara que comeu tantas, querer uma só pra ele depois de tudo?

- Ah, é... mas e agora! É a vida...

- Por que não faz alguma coisa...?

- Como...? Que quer dizer com isso, Lara?

- Eu vou te explicar, cara... eu vou te explicar!

Habilmente, Lara tomou o colega para uma conversa maliciosa, terrível... a qual, infelizmente, fora bastante fértil na mente suscetiva e já meio "bêbada" dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O headbanger de Mana e Közi ainda era intenso. Apenas paravam no intervalo de uma música e outra, ora para beber mais algum Martini, ora para descansarem um pouco mesmo, que eles não eram de ferro. Quando o cover do Iron Maiden saiu, eles foram pedir mais bebida. Nisso, Közi o abraçou... e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, a voz já engrolada:

- Huuuun... Maninha... gostosinho, macio, quente... hun... e ainda por cima é talentoso, bonito, foda... e bom de cama, embora não seja muito experiente...! Diz aí, Maninha... existe coisa mais perfeita do que você?

O crossdresser se arrepiava com a voz dele direto em seu ouvido, ainda mais ao dizer aquilo tudo dele.

- Ora, Közi...!

- Mas é verdade... meu amorzinho...! Sabe, a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... foi eu começar a namorar você. Ainda estamos no comecinho do namoro... mas é tão, tão bom... un...! Eu adoro você...!

Ouvir aquilo para ele era tão bom... tão, tão bom, em ace de tudo que Gackt lhe fizera... hun... Közi era o total oposto de Gackt. Se Gackt era carinhoso e bonito por fora, porém um crápula por dentro... Közi era um casca grossa por fora, mas por dentro... era tudo que ele sempre quisera. Se ao menos ele tivesse enxergado isso antes... mas enfim, estava feito. Ao menos agora eles estavam juntos, apesar de tudo...

- Közi, amour... eu também adoro você. É tão bom... hun... tão bom me sentir amado como acho que mereço...

- E você merece ainda mais...

No meio de todo aquele palavriado, ambos não aguentaram e se beijaram. De lingua. Com muito agarra-agarra, antes mesmo de a próxima banda começar a tocar e, por isso, chamando a atenção de muita gente em volta. Ora, mesmo eles estando nos anos 90 do século XX, muitos casais de namorados não davam sequer as mãos em público no Japão. Beijar então... era coisa só feita em locais fechados e fora das vistas alheias. Mas eles...

Eles praticamente se "comiam" na pista, mesmo que sem sexo de fato. O beijo, porém... o beijo, as mãos, os agarros que faziam um no outro... tudo isso era praticamente escandaloso, mesmo que fosse num ambiente subversivo como um shoe de metal.

Mana, que era o que menos havia bebido ali e o mais sensato dos dois mesmo sem bebida, pensou que estavam exagerando.

- Hun... Közi... eu sinto todos os olhos em cima da gente...!

- E deixa, ué... o que é bonito é pra se mostrar!

Sendo assim, Közi voltou a beijar os lábios de Mana de maneira enlouquecedora. Embora antes o crossdresser houvesse saído com Gackt, nunca antes o primeiro amante lhe dera beijos tão intensos, nem "amassos" tão fortes, nem ostentava no olhar aquela vontade de praticamente se fundir consigo, como Közi tinha. Közi era intenso, adorava misturar o suor um do outro, adorava mesmo o gosto do sêmen dele... da saliva dele... de tudo dele. E de uma forma, que parecia realmente ser "devorado", como nunca fora com Gackt. Nunca...

Era como se uma "segunda virgindade" fosse perdida com Közi: a dos sentidos, a da emoção, que parece ainda mais forte que a corporal.

Gackt fizera com que seu coração balançasse, era certo... mas Közi não era questão de paixão. Era questão de entrega, e entrega mútua. No caso de Gackt, tudo era muito unilateral... e com Közi, não sobrava espaço para timidez. Era uma onda forte e poderosa, que os arrastava ambos àquele deleite, para que nele prazerosamente se afogassem juntos.

O beijo continuou, intenso e profundo, até a hora em que a segunda banda começou a tocar. Distraído como estava com as carícias de Közi, Mana sequer percebera que "cover" era... até a música começar a tocar.

- Oh, Közi...! É Mötley Crue!

- Ééééé, cara, vamos bater muito cabelo nessa, hein!

Mana sentia quase vontade de chorar. Estava assistindo a um show cover de sua banda favorita da adolescência, ao lado do homem que inesperadamente lhe acolhera e lhe dera tudo que o outro não quisera dar. Era enlouquecedor...

Sem mais um pingo de sanidade em si, Mana passou a rodar, girar, jogar o cabelo, agarrar-se em Közi... e enfim voltar a beijá-lo de forma tão ou mais intensa que antes. Közi, é claro, aproveitou... deixou o copo de Martini de lado para abraçar Mana com mais intensidade... e correspondeu a seu beijo de forma plena.

Passaram todo o cover do Mötley Crue assim, entre beijos, amassos, bebericadas no Martini e headbangers. No entanto, assim que aquela banda parou de se apresentar, eles acabaram de beber... e não foram buscar mais bebida. Não, porque ficaram tão entretidos com os amassos e os beijos, que nem lembraram de ir beber mais...

Ora, como na banda cover de Mötley Crue Mana praticamente ficara ensandecido, Közi se deixou afetar por todo esse entusiasmo... e passou a ter demonstrações de afeto e paixão ainda mais exacerbadas que antes. Começou a sussurrar de novo no ouvido do amante, dessa vez ainda mais afetado, dado que havia bebido ainda mais e os apelos anteriores de Mana eram realmente fortes...

- Huuuun, Maninha...

- Közi... como é bom estar aqui com você... un...

- Também acho... un... Mana... diz que sou teu...

- Meu Közi...

- Diz de novo... diz que sou teu, muito teu, que você me tem na mão...!

- Não exagere, Közi...!

- Mas é a verdade...! Vai, diz...!

- Un... Kouji-san... meu namorado querido... un... me beija...!

O outro obedeceu prontamente ao apelo do amante, e eles voltaram a se beijar loucamente na pista. De fato, as três bandas da noite que restavam mal foram vistas por ambos. Ainda restavam covers de Black Sabbath, Metallica e uma banda com músicas originais... mas quem disse que eles prestaram atenção?

Não... o corpo um do outro, bem como as carícias e os beijos, eram algo muito mais importante... e depois de todos aqueles beijos, Mana pegou um espelho de bolso que havia levado em sua bolsa... e viu que o batom saíra completamente.

- Közi, meu batom...!

- Ih, cara, é mesmo... de tanto a gente se pegar, o batom saiu! Hahahahahaha!

- Eu vou ao banheiro retocar...

- Vai lá! Mas não demore, meu anjo negro...! Oh, cara, que vontade de ficar grudadinho nesse corpinho gostoso o dia inteiro...!

Antes de o crossdresser ir, Közi o agarrou pela cintura e o beijou mais uma vez. Mana sorriu, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Não se sabe porquê, porém, talvez ao estar atordoado, fosse pelas doses anteriores de Martini, fossem pelos beijos do namorado... Mana acabou entrando no banheiro dos homens mesmo.

Retirou a maquiagem pra fora da bolsa e começou a se pintar de novo... até a hora em que chegou um grupo de homens, já meio chapados, e entraram no local, querendo "tirar água do joelho"...

Todos, claro, estacaram ao ver a "mina bonita" no banheiro.

- Aeeeeeee, a mocinha se confundiu, foi?

Mana olhou para eles, assustado. E de repente lembrou... que o papel que fazia aquela noite era de mulher.

"Caramba, eu tinha que ter entrado no banheiro dos homens...! Mas também, não me sinto confortável no das mulheres...! É como se não me fosse próprio!"

Era o preço que pagava por sua androginia!

Os caras começaram a rir da "mina", porém Mana não perdeu a dignidade. Tomou suas coisas, guardou-as na bolsa e ia passando por eles para sair, quando eles começaram com chistes:

- E aííííí, gata, veio pro banheiro masculino pra observar as picas dos homens? Quer pegar na minha?

- Ééééééé, essa aí tá animada!

O crossdresser tinha de se conter para não falar umas verdades na cara deles - e na verdade nem podia, uma vez que revelaria ser homem de fato e não era isso que desejava àquele momento - e por isso foi saindo, abrindo caminho com os braços dentre o grupo de homens. Um deles quis colocar a mão em sua coxa, porém foi interpelado por um empurrão tão forte, que quase foi ao chão.

Nessa hora, Mana conseguiu espaço suficiente para enfim sair. Foi andando, sem olhar para trás, na direção do local em que Közi estava.

Já o cara que quase fora ao chão mal acreditava...

- Mina forte, caralho! Mão pesada da porra, por um momento pensei que ia cair com tudo...!

Enquanto isso, Közi batia mais um pouco de cabelo... mas quando Mana chegou, esbaforido, o namorado o abraçou pela cintura novamente, beijando seus lábios novamente pintados de preto.

- Ora... o Maninha me parece assustado! Que aconteceu, Maninha?

- Un... Közi... eu entrei sem querer no banheiro dos homens...!

- Ih, cara... não pode dar dessas não! Antes entrar no das mulheres e se passar por mulher, do que no dos homens e ainda ter que topar com marmanjo bêbado, ou!

- Verdade... um deles quis até me bolinar!

- Mas que filho da puta! Quem que vai assim pegando em você sem eu estar junto pra dar umas porradas na cara?

- Deixa, Közi... eu empurrei o sujeito, ele aprendeu a lição...

Mas parecia não ter aprendido. Após a "água no joelho", o grupo de caras acabou reparando na "mina" do banheiro... e foram até ela de novo.

- Aeeeeee, a mina que entrou no banheiro masculino! E tá com o Közi ainda? E aí, Közi, divide a mina com a gente...

Já com raiva pelo acontecimento narrado pelo amante, o punk foi até o conhecido que falara aquela bobagem, tomou-o pelo colarinho e olhou fundo nos olhos dele, transmitindo-lhe a cólera que havia nos seus.

- Respeito, cara! Ela é minha mina! MINHA mina! Entendeu, porra? Mais uma olhada que você dirige pra ela, e apanha!

- Tá, cara...! Tava só brincando...!

O rapaz ficara espantado, pois lembrava de Közi dos tempos em que ele só "pegava mulher"... e até mesmo "dividia" as mulheres com os outros... mas o lance com aquela parecia ser realmente sério. Um deles, por mais chapado que estivesse, reparou na aliança prateada que havia nas mãos direitas de ambos, Közi e Mana... e alertou o outro.

- Deixa, deixa... aí, Közi, foi mal, não sabíamos que era rolo sério...!

Közi só ficou ali, fitando aos antigos conhecidos, até eles irem embora. Eles, aliás, achavam estranho... não se levava namorada pra show de metal! A namorada ficava em casa, santinha... enquanto os caras iam encher a cara e pegar "mulher fácil" na rua. Aquilo, na cabeça deles, não era lugar pra mulher decente... mas eles não sabiam que Kozi queria incluir a Mana em tudo na sua vida... até mesmo nos locais menos indicados para uma "dama". E afinal de contas, Mana também era metaleiro...! Não era mais uma "mina pegável", e sim um homem vestido de mulher, que enfim guardava fidelidade ao namorado... porém, tinha o direito de se divertir também, por que não...?

Após aquilo, não foram mais incomodados. E voltaram, enfim, aos amassos enquanto a última banda tocava... e aqueles amassos eram algo meio "transcendental", dado que eles não ficavam excitados sexualmente... era mais uma vontade de se unirem de corpo e alma, de vontade e espírito... era algo estranho, porém maravilhoso... eles nunca sentiram que poderiam ser tão compatíveis, apesar de tão, tão diferentes...

Houve uma hora que, por menos "sexual" que a pegação fosse, Közi, fosse pela bebida, fosse pelo entusiasmo, fosse por ambos... acabou descendo a mão da cintura de Mana e foi direto pro seu traseiro.

O crossdresser, que apesar dos Martinis ainda tinha a cabeça no lugar, pensou que aquilo era loucura... e decidiu advertir ao namorado.

- Un... Közi...! Isso... é demais...! Mão na bunda não, Közi...! Todo mundo vai ver...!

- Ora, Maninha... a essa hora tá todo mundo chapado, ninguém tá nem vendo...!

E em seguida, voltou a beijar o amante... sem tirar a mão de seu traseiro.

Mas havia quem visse... Lara. Ela, ainda pensando na vingança contra a "mina do Közi", ficou reparando na "pegação" de ambos o tempo todo...

- Veja só aquilo - disse ela àquele seu amigo, o qual interpelara do lado de fora do show cerca de meia hora antes - E o Közi ainda quer monopolizar essa menina só pra ele...? Ela não vale nada... deixa por a mão na bunda dela assim, em público... nem eu, que passo longe de ser uma mulher decente... nem eu me presto a esse papel!

- Ah, mas ele é namorado dela, né, Lara...

- De qualquer modo... a gente quando é mulher tem de ser discreta! Mesmo na putaria... e essa escancara pra geral... oras, tá vendo só? Não tem motivo pra você se sentir culpado...

- Certo... então a gente faz aquilo mesmo...

- Faz... vamos, cara, o último show já tá no final, vamos esperar do lado de fora da casa...

Ainda meio receoso de colocar aquilo em prática, o tal cara acabou aceitando... até porque a "mina do Közi" parecia ser realmente linda, e nada recatada... não lhe custaria muito fazer aquilo!

O show enfim acabara. Alguns retardatários ainda pediam as últimas bebidas, porém aos poucos a casa começou a esvaziar. No final do show, Közi estava realmente bêbado... não sabia se era de amor, ou se era de tudo aquilo de bebida. De qualquer forma... saiu pendurado nos ombros do amante, rindo à toa... e quando eles chegaram perto de um conhecido seu que lhe perguntou o que ele havia achado do show, respondeu rindo um riso frouxo e tonto:

- Olha... depois da segunda banda eu nem prestei atenção em nada... só fiquei dando atenção pra esse traseiro aqui!

E, sem nenhuma cerimônia, como era bem de seu feitio, deu um tapa na bunda de Mana. Na frente de todo mundo. O crossdresser, ficando vermelho que nem um tomate, deu um tapa de indignação no ombro de Közi. Mesmo percebendo seu constrangimento, o conhecido de Közi sorriu pra ele.

- E a noite com ela...? Vai ser boa...?

- Hoje...? Ah, cara, hoje nem sei... mas amanhã, quem sabe...! Hoje tou muito... muito chapado!

- Ah, issaí!

- Vou lá... vamos lá, amorzinho... precisamos de um taxi antes que eu tropece nas pernas e caia...!

Ainda constrangido por todas as atitudes bizarras de Közi, Mana foi seguindo com ele, o qual ainda passava o braço por cima de seus ombros... e enfim chegaram ao ponto de taxi. Ao vê-los bem ali, Lara deu sinal para o colega...

- Ali, cara! Ali, o Közi e a mina! Vai lá!

- Lara, não sei se isso é certo...

- É sim, cara! Olha, tu quer grana? Te passo a grana. Cem dólares, não tenho yenes, qualquer coisa troca com alguém. Quer mais?

- Não, não, tá bom! Vou lá e faço, tá bom!

Sendo assim, o conhecido de Lara levou o carro pra perto do ponto de taxi. Lá, Közi continuava a abraçar e a apertar o corpo de Mana nos braços...

- Un... minha coisinha linda... hoje o bimbo não sobe, mas amanhã...! Amanhã a gente vai foder muito...! Un... que já vão quase três dias sem trepar... e eu preciso aproveitar esse corpinho lindo ao máximo...!

Mana ficava meio constrangido de ouvir aquelas coisas, mas enfim... era o Közi... ele agia assim desde sempre, logo era esperado. Era a forma dele de ser "romântico"... e enfim, de nada adiantara alguém como Gackt, que dizia palavras bem dosadas até na hora do sexo, e lhe traíra com uma mulher qualquer... Közi podia ser direto, mas ao menos lhe guardava a fidelidade que ele pensava merecer.

Estavam ainda no meio daquela conversa, quando o tal cara chamou Közi com um assovio.

- Hum...? Ah, olha ali, o caaaaara! Que é que ele quer comigo...?

- Parece que ele tá chamando a gente...

- Ahn... vamos lá ver o que esse coiso quer!

Chegaram perto do carro, e o conhecido de Közi logo foi cumprimentando.

- E aí, cara, muito chapado pra dirigir?

- Demaaaaais! Eu e minha mina linda aqui... estávamos esperando o taxi ali, mas parece que não chega...

- Ah, se quiser te levo pra casa!

- Leva...? Leva mesmo? Tu também não tá bêbado não?

- Que nada, hoje nem bebi muito... bora, eu levo vocês!

Solícito, o tal colega de Közi abriu a porta de trás do carro para eles entrarem. E eles entraram... e qual não foi a surpresa de Közi, mesmo bêbado como estava, ao ver a Lara sentada no banco dos passageiros...

- Lara, caralho, que tu faz aqui?

- Também vim no show, oras...

- Tá acompanhando ele hoje...?

- Estou...

- Legal... legal! Boa noite pra vocês, viu? Porque eu e minha coisinha gostosa aqui... a gente vai dormir bem agarradinho hoje... né, amorzinho...?

Mana estranhara aquilo, dado que, pelo nome, reconhecera que "Lara" devia ser a mulher que Közi rejeitara dias antes... e pensar que estava no carro da mulher que cobiçara seu homem, assim, não era a coisa mais confortável e simples do mundo...

Enfim, estavam lhe fazendo um favor. E a tal de Lara, que parecia ser bastante desapegada, já estava até mesmo saindo com outro. Então... ele que ficasse quieto, que logo chegavam em casa e pronto.

Közi bateu a porta do carro e deu o endereço de sua casa pro colega ("Porque a gente vai dormir na minha casa hoje, né, amorzinho...?", dizia ele a Mana, a voz engrolada, entre um beijo e outro em seu rosto). Logo, estavam a caminho.

Mesmo ali, no carro, Közi não parava de lhe "amassar". Abraçou-o pela cintura e passou a lhe oscular o colo, o pescoço e o rosto... e vez por outra, a boca também.

- Un... Maninha... Maninha... coisinha fofa...!

Mana se sentia aliviado de seu codinome ser feminino... pois bêbado como estava, era capaz de Közi acabar revelando que ele era homem.

No entanto... o crossdresser começou a reparar... que ambos estavam saindo do caminho planejado. Közi ainda não percebera, tonto que estava e concentrado no corpo de Mana como se encontrava. Logo, o namorado teve de lhe avisar. Postou-se perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Közi...! Parece que o seu amigo está tomando um caminho diferente... pra onde ele está nos levando...?

O punk, de um segundo pra outro, deixou de parecer "desligado" e ficou atento. Olhou pra fora da janela, e viu que estavam indo para alguma região muito, muito retirada de Tokyo...

- Ei, cara! Que porra é essa, minha casa não é pra esses lados não! Pra onde tá levando a gente?

- Você já vai ver...

Lara sorriu de canto de lábios... e Közi viu. Ali tinha coisa!

- Vou ver é o cacete, pára essa merda que eu quero descer junto com a mina!

Ignorando o comentário do colega, o amigo de Lara parou um pouco adiante, perto de um terreno baldio. A essa hora, Közi estava todo alerta, e Mana também. O coração de ambos estava disparado, pensando no que aquele maluco faria.

- Közi, fique no carro. As minas descem.

- Como, caralho, que porra é essa de "as minas descem"?

Mana, no entanto, encheu-se de coragem... e sussurrou para o namorado:

- Deixa, Közi. Eu desço. Ele pensa que eu sou mulher e não posso com ele... qualquer coisa, você fica olhando pela janela e a gente vê o que faz.

- Mana, não vai...!

- Eu vou ficar bem. Quero resolver isso cara a cara!

Ouvindo a voz determinada do namorado, Közi consentiu... mas não deixou de sentir uma ponta de nervoso e dor no peito quando Mana enfim saiu do carro. Lara também saiu... e antes de se distanciarem, o colega de Közi disse:

- Aí, cara, fica sossegado que já vou trazer a tua mina de volta... demora nada não!

Com o semblante duro, Mana seguiu ao rapaz, junto de Lara. Eles andaram uns vinte passos, e Lara pediu pra parar.

- Aqui... acho que aqui está bom. O Közi tem de ver, esqueceu...?

- Pô, Lara, o Közi ver...?

- Tá com medo do Közi...? Aquele tá bêbado igual um gambá!

Mana olhou com ódio para a ocidental, a qual nem disfarçava o sotaque em seu japonês mal falado... mas os outros dois pareceram nem ligar, como se raiva de mulher mal valesse alguma coisa.

Então, o conhecido de Lara foi direto na questão:

- Aê, mina, né por nada não... mas cê vai ter que pagar a carona, entende?

O crossdresser sentiu o coração na boca, mas assim como fora quando expulsara a Gackt de casa, não demonstrou o nervosismo. Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça... de dúvida. E o outro completou...

- É, mina, porra, não entendeu? Tira a roupa aí, porra! Pra quem quase transou com o Közi na pista, dar pra mim não vai ser difícil!

Mana sentiu o ódio correr-lhe nas veias. E dessa vez demonstrou. Sem mais titubear, finalmente decidiu demonstrar quem era, e falou, com sua habitual voz grossa:

- Tem certeza... que quer que eu tire?

Ao ouvir aquilo, tanto Lara quanto o outro tomaram um susto. Se entreolharam... e ficaram alguns segundos sem conseguir falar. Se aproveitando do desconcerto que havia causado em ambos, Mana continuou falando:

- Hein...? Quer que eu tire...? Quer que eu mostre o que tem aqui debaixo da minha saia, quer...? Quer que eu mostre o que tem aqui pra você?

- Caralho... você é homem? O Közi se amassou a noite inteira com um traveco?

- Sou tão homem quanto você... o que você tem aí no meio das pernas, eu também tenho!

E, com a adrenalina correndo nas veias, Mana tomou ao conhecido de Közi pelo colarinho e em seguida lhe bateu na cara. Lara, vendo que "a mina do Közi" sabia bater forte, e enfim, era homem... quis sair correndo, pra tentar escapar daquela empreitada malsucedida. Mas Közi, o qual percebia que aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa, logo saiu do carro, tomou a Lara e encostou no pescoço dela um canivete. Ela começou a berrar e gritar.

- Me larga! Me larga, Közi, me larga...!

- Fica quieta, vadia! Quis foder, saiu fodida! Vamos lá, ver o que tá acontecendo! Vamos, se tem amor a seu pescoço!

Mesmo nervosa como estava, Lara seguiu... enquanto Mana batia no cara, arrancando-lhe sangue do canto da boca. O cara, sabendo que não podia com ele, implorava por clemência, dizendo que "era brincadeira, juro, eu jamais ia fazer uma coisa dessas de verdade".

Quando Közi chegou, Mana parou de bater... o cara já estava no chão, respirando com dificuldade, pensando em como aquele cara magro conseguia bater daquele modo.

- E aí, Mana! O cara te deu muito trabalho?

- Não...! Apenas algum aborrecimento.

Lara, mesmo com o canivete encostado no pescoço, não parou de falar:

- Caramba, Közi, você deixou de sair comigo por causa de outro homem...?

- É, e ele é melhor de cama que você, vagabunda! É mais limpo também! Se quer saber, ele consegue ser mais macho que esse teu colega aí - e mais mulher do que tu! Ele é foda! Mas aí, parceiro, levanta do chão... levanta, porra, não se faça de idiota! Anda, que não creio que o Mana bateu em ti tanto assim... anda, senão eu furo o pescoço dela!

A lâmina da arma branca já resvalava na pele da ocidental, ao que ela gritava de desespero. Gotas de sangue eram vistas já escorrendo de seu pescoço.

- Levanta logo, cara, eu não quero morrer agora...! - implorava ela.

Impressionado em ver a saia justa em que se meteram, o colega de Lara enfim levantou, e postou as mãos em cima da cabeça, em sinal de rendição.

- Tá, perfeito! Agora, dá a chave do carro. Na mão do Mana, que as minhas estão ocupadas. Anda, nas mãos do Mana!

- Mas cara, o carro...!

- Não interessa, porra, passa logo a merda da chave!

O rosto de Lara se contorcia de dor e nervoso. E por isso mesmo, o colega, não querendo que nenhuma tragédia maior acontecesse, entregou as chaves na mão do crossdresser.

- Isso... isso, tá certo! Mana, só confere se tem chave de carro nessa porra... é, porque vai que o cara entrega um molho de chave qualquer! Tem? Perfeito. Aí, paspalhos! Não se preocupem! Eu não vou roubar a merda da lata velha que vocês chamam de carro... vou deixar lá na festa... na porta da casa de shows... e vou pegar a porra do taxi, que era o que eu devia ter feito desde o começo! E vocês, paspalhos... vão a pé! É isso, a pé! E dêem graças por eu não ter feito mal pior a vocês!

Sendo assim, Közi empurrou a Lara para longe de si, e correu em direção ao carro. Mana fez o mesmo, levando a chave consigo. Lá dentro, o mais rápido que pôde, Közi tomou as chaves da mão de Mana e deu partida no carro, cantando pneu como sempre fazia. A Lara e ao cara, nada mais restou... senão ir a pé para a casa de shows.

Enquanto dirigia, mesmo estando bêbado (pois a necessidade fazia a ocasião), Közi tentava se orientar... pensava aonde estavam, dado que mal conhecia aquele pedaço.

- Putz, cara, aqui é realmente retirado... nem sei onde estamos! E você, sabe?

Porém, assim que olhou para o rosto de Mana, viu que ele escondia o rosto nas mãos... e chorava.

- Eh, cara, fica assim não! Já passou, não aconteceu nada... você ainda desceu a porrada no infeliz! Duvido que ele mexa com alguma mulher de maneira negativa depois dessa!

- Eu sei... eu sei que saímos "vitoriosos" disso...! Mas Közi, eu estou cansado...! Cansado de sempre ter de lutar, de sempre me ver como se fosse num ringue de luta livre...! Bater ou apanhar, sem escolha de não precisar passar por nenhum dos dois...! Oh, Közi, isso é terrível! A gente sai pra se divertir e dá nisso...!

- Calma, cara, é assim mesmo... é assim mesmo, não falta gente ignorante nesses meios... infelizmente!

- Eu sei... sei que o que não falta no mundo é gente ignorante...! No entanto... no entanto, saber disso é uma coisa. Viver isso, encarar os fatos de frente... é outra coisa! Közi, quanta coisa nesse mundo eu já vivenciei apenas por me vestir de mulher? Tem coisas que só mulher vive, Közi... e a gente, que é homem, nem sonha...! Até passar na pele como eu passei! Veja isso, Közi... quase ser estuprado apenas por supostamente ser mulher! Até eles saberem que eu era homem... eles não demonstraram o menor medo de me infligir algum mal! E se eu fosse mulher ali...? Tenho certeza de que só consegui bater nele... porque o assustei ao revelar que era homem! Se eu fosse mulher e ele não se surpreendesse... não ia fazer efeito algum!

- É, cara, é uma merda... e pensar que já andei com esse povo, puta que pariu!

A conversa logo foi interrompida, pois Közi precisava saber onde estavam. Perguntou pra umas duas ou três pessoas, as quais lhe indicavam o caminho, meio temerosas pela aparência dele e de Mana, e pelo fato de Közi estar meio bêbado. Foi uma sorte a polícia não ter sido acionada para pegar o motorista embriagado...

Após algumas tentativas e erros, não muitos, Közi e Mana finalmente chegaram de novo ao local onde fora o show. Como não fazia muito tempo que havia acabado, ainda tinha muita gente na porta do local, jogando conversa fora e bebendo as "saideiras". O namorado de Mana deixou o carro na porta do local, e foi falar com um outro "chegado" seu - já que era cheio de "chegados" naquela cena em especial.

- Aí, cara, sabe o Yoru¹?

- Sei... esse não é o carro dele?

- É, cara, é o carro dele. Faz o seguinte: toma a chave. Devolve pra ele quando ele chegar - e ele vai chegar. Eu e... e a mina vamos pegar um taxi.

- Mas peraí, se ele te emprestou o carro, fica com ele, leva a mina pra casa e devolve o carro pra ele depois!

Com um gesto de que não declararia mais do que deixara exposto, ele simplesmente falou:

- Sem mais explicações, OK? Devolve o carro pra ele e boa.

- Mas cara...

- Sem mais explicações! Não quero ficar com o carro! Devolve pra ele, OK?

Não querendo contrariar a Közi, o tal do "chegado" acabou recebendo a chave em mãos. Após isso, o casal foi para o ponto de taxi... daonde sentiam que não deveriam ter saído.

- Közi... e se o taxi demorar muito pra chegar?

- Demora não, cara...

- Acha que eles, o tal de Yoru e a Lara... não chegarão a tempo de nos pegarem aqui?

- Claro que não, cara! Aquilo era longe pra caramba... ele não ia fazer aquela besteira num lugar pertinho do centro! Mas enfim, deixa... deixa, que ao menos aqueles aprenderam a lição!

Sendo assim, ambos esperaram pacientemente ao taxi, que dentro de alguns minutos chegou. Eles entraram silenciosamente no carro, sentando no banco de traz. E Közi, o qual apenas algum tempo antes estava mais disposto a rir, abraçar a Mana e a ficar falando o quando gostava de "abraçar aquele corpinho lindo", de repente se viu apenas em necessidade de apoiar o companheiro... abraçou-o, passando singelamente o braço por cima de seus ombros, e ele enfim deitou a cabeça em cima de seu peito. Assim, dessa forma quase "recatada" perto de tudo que Közi fizera durante a noite, eles passaram por todo o trajeto até chegarem em casa.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¹"Yoru" significa "noite" em japonês; logo, seria o apelido do cara, não o nome dele de fato. _


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Quando o taxi chegou em frente à casa de Közi, ele pagou a corrida, saiu com Mana do carro e enfim eles entraram. Mana foi se olhar ao espelho. A maquiagem estava meio desfeita, o cabelo despenteado pelo headbanging...

- Közi, se importa se eu tomar um banho?

- Claro que não, cara! Ih, fica a vontade aí!

Assim ele fez. Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, demaquilou e lavou o rosto e, mesmo indo dormir logo em seguida, penteou os cabelos. E enfim, tomou o bom e velho kimono azul da bolsa que levava toda vez que ia dormir na casa do Közi.

A seguir, Közi foi ao banho. Por algum razão que ainda desconhecia, não se sentira a vontade pra tomar banho junto de Mana, por mais que ele fosse seu namorado. Afinal, ele havia sofrido um atentado sexual... não lhe parecia a melhor hora para aquilo.

Após se banhar, Közi lembrara de escovar os dentes também... e depois foi dormir. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Mana não com o kimono azul, o qual ele colocara apenas para transitar pela casa por mais um pouco, a fim de pegar água ou ainda conferir se estava tudo certinho na bolsa... não. Mana estava nu. Virado de lado, já adormecido, encolhido em uma posição que parecia com a fetal, os longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Subitamente, Közi o olhou... não de forma sexual, porém quase como se fosse sua responsabilidade cuidar dele dali em diante. E não fora exatamente o que fizera naquele dia...? Ai ajudá-lo a se livrar de Yoru e Lara? Pois bem... era isso o que ele ia continuar fazendo.

Közi apagou a luz, despiu-se também, deitou ao lado do amante e acariciou seus cabelos negros. Após isso, beijou sua testa, demonstrando assim o respeito que tinha por ele.

- Maninha... Maninha...

Mesmo não estando acordado, o crossdresser pareceu, instintivamente, saber que o amante estava ali... e seu braço lhe enlaçou a cintura. O namorado o abraçou de volta... e enfim descansou a mente, para em seguida vir a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Közi abriu os olhos, acordando afinal. Era manhã enfim... ele estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, por conta da bebedeira do dia anterior. Naquele primeiro momento, ele lembrava que haviam ido ao show de metal... e lembrava também de ter se abraçado muito com o namorado em público... porém, não lembrou de pronto como chegaram em casa. Na verdade, como estavam ambos nus na cama, sequer lembrava se haviam feito sexo ou não.

- Putz, chapado do jeito que eu tava, provável que não...! Não sou o super-homem pra fazer a pica subir nessas condições, né! Mas po... puuuutz, é mesmo...! A putaria da Lara e do Yoru! Mas que filhos da puta! Tentaram estuprar o Mana, mas que merda! Caaaaara, que vontade de arrebentar com eles! Agora é que corto relações com esses imbecis mesmo! Affe, não tem mais porque andar com essa gente!

Em seguida, olhou ao rosto de Mana, que ao contrário do que acontecia com Gackt, a si era lindo... sim, porque sem maquiagem alguma ele parecia homem... porém, Közi jamais ambicionara namorar a Mana como se fosse mulher; ele gostava do Mana fosse ele como fosse...

Sendo assim, acariciou-lhe o rosto, pensando no que ele passara... com muita coragem para quem se dizia tão tímido.

- Eu não me perdoaria... se lhe fizessem algum mal... - dizia Közi, mesmo sabendo que o amante se encontrava adormecido... era, porém, a verdade. Ele gostava tanto de Mana... por que, por que tinha de passar por situações tão difíceis, ele que não fazia mal a ninguém?

- É foda... parece que quem faz mais merda nesse mundo é que se da melhor, puta que pariu...!

- Deixa, Közi... deixa. Já passou...

A voz ensonada de Mana saía de seus lábios, entreabertos, os olhos ainda fechados. Közi se surpreendeu com o fato de ele estar acordado...

- Oi, cara! Dormiu bem?

- Ah, sim...

E em seguida, abriu devagar os olhos que, sem lentes e sem maquiagem, se demonstravam naquele instante genuinamente japoneses.

- Obrigado, Közi... por estar sempre comigo...

- De nada, cara... eu sempre estarei, no que for a meu alcance. Tá bem...?

- Eu bem que estranhei aquela tal de Lara estar no carro da carona... mas enfim... acha que pode sofrer represália da parte dos outros?

- Ah, acho que não... até porque, cara... o povo é meio doido, mas concordar com isso, de tentar violar você, acho que eles não iam não! Aquilo foi loucura da Lara, sempre achei ela desequilibrada... os caras só aceitavam ela na roda porque ela, a bem da verdade, dava pra todo mundo...! Aí, sabe como homem no geral é besta... não pode ver buceta disponível e faz isso! A mesma coisa o Yoru, aposto que só fez isso porque ela tá dando pra ele ou coisa do tipo... sempre a mesma merda!

- Eu sei... mas deixa, Közi... deixa. Deixa, que eu não quero mais pensar nisso. Eu só quero pensar... na gente.

Tendo dito isto, Mana tomou ao amante para um beijo na boca... macio, gostoso, mais lento por ser logo de manhã e ambos ainda estarem com uma pontinha de sono... hun... e logo aquilo evoluiu para amassos mais ousados. E, claro, estando nus como estavam, na cama, o efeito da bebida tendo sido dissipado pela noite bem dormida... e três dias sem transarem... não podia dar em outra coisa.

Fizeram um amor bem gostoso, Közi por cima de Mana, entrando e saindo bem devagar, querendo aproveitar cada segundo naquele corpo maravilhoso... Mana gemendo de deleite a cada vez que ele lhe tocava por dentro, as bocas se beijando, as mãos não cansando de acariciar ao corpo do outro... ambos vestidos apenas com a aliança que enfim selara o compromisso que haviam assumido.

Quando gozaram afinal, Közi não pôde deixar de pensar... em como havia gente como Yoru, que talvez por uma "buceta fácil" ou por um suborno aceitava estuprar alguém...! Era verdade que ele, Közi, já fora bem maluco - e ainda era, porém antes de namorar Mana era ainda pior... porém, nunca, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça forçar ou coagir alguém ao sexo...! "Imagine que horror, a pessoa ali, com cara de nojo, de horror, chorando, implorando pra não fazer, e o cara ainda consegue ficar de pau duro pra meter numa situação dessas? Puta merda, que bosta!"

E pensava naquele gozo delicioso de Mana, de momentos antes... ele entregando-se todo, tremendo-se todo, amando de corpo e alma... haveria coisa melhor do que aquilo...? Ver a satisfação estampada no rosto do parceiro, ter em suas mãos o deleite dele, apreciar o fato de que ele gostava tanto... isso, jamais uma pessoa que forçava conseguiria ter!

"Como podem...?", pensava, enquanto ainda se encontrava abraçado a Mana, os suores de ambos ainda misturados, o crossdresser dizendo belas palavras a ele em frances... que Közi, infelizmente, ainda não entendia.

- Aí, cara... né por nada... mas acho que ainda vou demorar pra aprender o que são todas essas coisas que você me diz...!

Mana sorriu a ele, acariciando os longos cabelos pintados de loiro de Közi:

- É fácil... francês é fácil, com um pouquinho de dedicação todo mundo consegue aprender...!

- É, quem sabe um dia...!

Após mais alguns beijos e carícias, ambos foram enfim ao banho, dessa vez juntos. Mais beijos, mais carinho, mais chistes... e enfim, após se banharem, secarem e vestirem, Mana atentou ao fato de que a próxima apresentação do grupo estava realmente próxima.

- Temos de ensaiar mais uma vez. E... infelizmente... eu terei de ver aquele entojo de novo!

- Ah, cara, deixa! Eu estando do seu lado, vai ser ainda mais fácil! Hahahahahahaha, quero só ver a cara do infeliz quando nos ver juntos!

- É... acho que a ficha ainda não caiu direito pra ele.

- Do jeito que aquele é idiota, nem duvido!

No resto do dia, o casal se comprometeu em trabalhar. É, trabalhar, dado que a apresentação da banda estava próxima e eles precisavam programar tudo. E era fantástico pensar que ambos haviam fundado a banda, eram os líderes da mesma... e naquele momento aquilo lhes parecia lindo... dado que ambos estavam tão unidos como namorados, e ao mesmo tempo como fundadores da banda!

O dia passou suave e tranquilo para ambos, a terrível lembrança do acontecimento com Lara e Yoru sequer subindo mais à mente deles. Mana cozinhou para ambos, ajudou Közi a arrumar melhor a casa, reprogramaram o que fariam na próxima apresentação... no entando, o único "fantasma" que ainda ficava era o de ter de, enfim, entrar em contato com Gackt.

Közi tomou essa incumbência para si. No entanto, não quis fazer contato naquele dia... não, não quis estragar o idílio que ele e seu querido namorado estavam vivendo. Esperaria para bem próximo da data, talvez apenas um ou dois dias antes.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Como Kami morava perto de Közi, logo foi avisado de que haveria nova reunião, e este logo avisou a Yuki. No entanto, Gackt... apenas ficou sabendo um dia antes mesmo, através de um torpedo enviado por Közi. Era direto, seco e curto:

_"Vai haver reunião da banda amanhã, às oito da noite. Dessa vez na minha casa, NÃO na do Mana._

Közi"

Gackt olhou aquilo... e ficou pensando que seria um martírio afinal. Por que raios aceitara trabalhar naquela banda? Ou ao menos, por que insistira naquilo de sair com Mana? Agora ia ter de olhar pra cara dos dois, ali... e ainda trabalhar com eles, pois sim! Ele que fosse profissional portanto, por mais difícil que fosse...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia marcado, todos enfim apareceram para a reunião. Gackt se atrasou, como quase sempre... parte por ser seu hábito, parte porque seria algo obviamente desconfortável. Só que a coisa não seria assim apenas para ele... não. Assim que Yuki e Kami chegaram, sentiram algo de diferente no ar. Ora, nenhum dos dois era amigo muito íntimo nem de Mana, nem de Közi, nem de Gackt. Logo, eles souberam que Mana e Gackt haviam namorado apenas pelo anúncio feito pelo crossdresser em sua casa, numa reunião passada... e também souberam que eles terminaram abruptamente por comentários que Közi fizera um dia, mas nada muito profundo...

Na verdade, sequer sabiam que ambos os fundadores da banda estavam namorando. Até, claro, chegarem à casa de Közi. Ao chegarem lá, a coisa ficava clara. Escancarada, na verdade. Ambos estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, o qual tinha apenas dois lugares... e portanto ficava bastante justo para ambos, obrigando-os a ficarem praticamente "colados". As alianças nas mãos eram claramente vistas, mesmo que pudessem parecer anéis quaisquer... porém, seria muita coincidência pensar que ambos teriam anéis prateados na mesma mão, no mesmo dedo, sem ser nada demais.

Começaram antes que Gackt chegasse. Kami e Yuki estranharam, dado que não pensavam que um acontecimento pessoal deveria alterar o tratamento profissional que dariam ao vocalista... no entanto, deixaram pra lá. Começaram a discutir os esboços de cenário e coreografias, um pouco diferentes da primeira apresentação, e enfim Yuki e Kami começaram a reparar... que Mana e Közi ora davam as mãos, ora colocavam a mão sobre a coxa ou o ombro do outro, ora sorriam de maneira muito sugestiva um ao outro... até a hora em que, enfim, trocaram um selinho. Na frente de todo mundo. E de repente, todo aquele escândalo de Közi em relação ao Gakuto, apenas dois meses antes, começava a fazer todo o sentido...

Enfim, Gackt chegou. O rapaz de Okinawa tentara se preparar o máximo possível para aquela noite, uma vez que, mesmo admitindo a si mesmo que jamais se apaixonara pelo crossdresser, a atração sexual que ele poderia exercer sobre si era bem capaz de ainda ser forte. E pior ainda... com o Közi do lado dele.

Quando ele entrou na sala, fazendo leves meneios de cabeça para Yuki e Kami. Ele também tentou fazer os tais meneios para Mana e Közi, porém...

Porém, assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura que ambos faziam no sofá, Gackt não pôde ter outra reação senão abaixar os olhos. Tomou assento ao lado de Yuki e todos, enfim, continuaram discutindo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

O vocalista, no entanto, estava por demais alterado mentalmente para conseguir se concentrar no que era discutido em termos de trabalho. Com o tempo, foi tomando coragem... e dava olhadas de soslaio para Közi e Mana, ali, juntos no sofá. E como aquilo lhe dóia...!

Não, não lhe doía por amar a Mana, nem por nada disso... até porque "amar", de fato, ele nunca amara... porém, doía no ego. O Közi...! Não estava nem um pingo mais arrumado, nem um pingo mais educado, apenas talvez mais reservado... mas ainda falava alto, ria alto, soltava palavrões... e aquelas alianças prateadas ali, brilhando em ambas as mãos direitas... eram a prova de que Mana, a partir de então, não mais se penduraria em seu pescoço, nem lhe olharia como se ele fosse, a si, a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

Não. Gackt agora era repudiado, odiado até, muito provavelmente desprezado como ser humano por Mana. E de repente, sentiu falta da época em que Mana acordava, lhe dava beijos, fazia-lhe a comida... oh, céus, aquela comida...! Jamais a provaria outra vez...?

E aquele beijo macio, e aqueles braços, e aqueles cabelos lisos e sedosos que caíam em cascata pelos ombros dele... e o perfume... e os gemidos deliciosos que ele emitia quando transavam... e aquele prazer, aquele imenso prazer que mulher alguma jamais lhe proporcionara...

Tudo aquilo agora estava lá atrás. E não, não era por amor que Gackt sentia uma nostalgia quase insana dessas coisas... não. Era de despeito. Ora, um homem como ele, quando via uma barreira para conquistar alguém a quem desejasse, era estimulado a conquistar, custe o que custar - pois nada pode ser negado a um ego deste tamanho. No entanto, quando o objeto desejado é plenamente conquistado, e demonstra estar completamente cativo, tudo perde a graça. E perde a graça de tal forma, que o conquistador se enfara, se cansa, se entedia de tal forma, que quer até distância do anterior objeto de tamanho desejo.

E agora era o inverso que ocorria... se antes a virgindade e a timidez de Mana eram enormes barreiras para Gackt, e quando estas foram transpostas com sucesso a conquista "perdeu a graça"... agora a barreira se erguia de novo, não em forma de virgindade, que essa jamais poderia ser recuperada... porém, em forma de namoro com outro homem, de desprezo para consigo, de ver que enfim ele saíra completamente de seu controle.

E se antes Mana era algo com alguma chance de ser conquistado, naquele momento ele se tornava algo intransponível quase. Na primeira investida, Mana estava sozinho e não havia tido nenhum problema consigo. Agora... estava perigosamente acompanhado, e com uma mágoa sem fim... a indelével mágoa de ter sido ele, Gackt, a sua primeira decepção amorosa.

O pior... era observar a beleza dele, sem nada poder fazer. Ele estava claramente alegre de estar com Közi, o qual também parecia muito sincero em relação a seu amor para com Mana... e estava lindo. Estava trajado de forma simples, porém magnífica. Vestia algo que parecia ser uma túnica negra e azul, uma vestimenta que parecia ser algo entre masculina e feminina... os cabelos longos soltos caindo-lhe em cascata pelos ombros... o salto plataforma também oscilando entre o masculino e o feminino... e o batom. O batom era cor de vinho, os cílios reforçados com rímel, os olhos pintados com alguma sombra negra e lápis também negro, a pele levemente empoada com o famigerado pó de arroz. Era maquiagem discreta, porém ornava bem demais com ele...

Aquela figura... de ambos ali, no sofá, juntos, dando as coordenadas de como as coisas ocorreriam dali pra frente... e ao mesmo tempo como namorados... era quase esplêndida, embora Gackt sentisse ódio de eles estarem juntos afinal - e enfim, por isso mesmo, por ser mesmo esplêndido, talvez ele sentisse ainda mais ódio... mas era realmente cativante, dado que ambos haviam sido os donos da banda, se conheciam há tanto tempo... e a afeição deles, mesmo antes do namoro, parecia mesmo genuína.

Lembrou do primeiro encontro dos três, ali, no restaurante de "ramen", Mana representando uma mulher de forma tão perfeita, que passaram-se horas sem que Gackt o percebesse como o homem que era. Naquele dia... ele pensara que Mana estava acompanhando a Közi. E naquele dia... era exatamente isso que acontecia. No entanto, depois de toda, toda a história que viveram, era muito pior.

Gackt tentava recorrer ao pouco de altruísmo ao qual seu espírito ainda poderia conceber. E argumentava consigo próprio, dizendo de si para si que enfim Mana estava num tipo de relacionamento que lhe agradava, que Közi podia ser maluco porém o amava do jeito que ele queria, que Gackt jamais poderia lhe dar uma vida parecida a que ele almejava, que jamais poderia dar certo... e tudo aquilo, racionalmente, era bem verdade. No entanto...

No entanto, quem disse que a racionalidade era algo presente naquela mente pervertida, que via a beleza de Mana e o desejava apenas para a cama? Sem se importar em qual seria o melhor ou o pior pra ele? E enfim, a raiva de ter sido ele a ter ensinado ao crossdresser como ser desinibido, como fazer certas coisas na cama... para mal ter usufruído daquilo. Közi era quem usufruía de tudo que ele ensinara, pois sim!

Közi, aquele cara que ostentara um ciúme tão estranho quando ele e Mana saíram juntos... agora era ele quem levaria Mana pra cama depois da reunião, era ele quem penetraria aquela carne macia e quente, era ele quem ouviria todos os gemidos e as palavras em francês. Era ele, enfim, quem sentiria aquele delicioso cheiro de perfume francês se intensificando durante a transa, permanecendo depois dela... era ele quem teria aqueles braços brancos em volta de seu pescoço, observando enfim o rosto satisfeito e sorridente do crossdresser após o enlace sexual.

Diabo!

Como, como evitar sentir tudo aquilo...? Como desejar felicidade a eles, quando ao olhar aqueles lábios pintados de vinho, apenas pensava em como era impossível tê-los de volta para si?

De repente, em meio a seu devaneio masoquista, ele ouviu a voz alta e incisiva de Közi dirigir-se a si, pela primeira e única vez na noite.

- E aí, Gakuto, tem alguma dúvida?

- Hã...?

- É, dúvida sobre a próxima apresentação. Tem ou não tem?

Aquilo pegara a ele de surpresa. Ora, ele mal havia prestado atenção em alguma coisa...! Porém, pra não "pegar mal", apenas acenou que não, que não tinha dúvidas.

- Pois bem. Próximo ensaio será na casa do Mana. É em três dias. Três dias, hein! Se a gente se esquecer de ensaiar, já era, a apresentação tá aí na porta, então a gente tem de se preparar logo. Entenderam?

Kami, Yuki e Gackt acenaram afirmativamente. Em seguida, todos já se levantavam para sair... porém, antes que todos saíssem... Gackt ainda teve a infelicidade de ouvir Mana falando para Yuki e Kami:

- Até breve! Tenham uma boa noite!

Claro que, para si, o crossdresser nada disse... absolutamente nada. Só que aquela voz... que antes lhe irritava tanto, lhe dava ganas de arrancar fora, por ser de homem numa indumentária tão feminina... agora lhe era o som de um tempo que não voltava mais. E apenas lhe atiçava o rancor de não conseguir mais ficar com ele...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O ensaio fora satisfatoriamente realizado. Embora Mana não desejasse que mais nenhuma reunião fosse realizada em sua casa, a fim de não ter Gackt lá, era lá o local com melhor estrutura para um ensaio grande, dado que a residência de Közi era um apartamento sem muito espaço.

A química entre eles era muito boa, então tudo fluía muito bem... ao menos no âmbito musical. Pois no âmbito pessoal, apenas Yuki e Kami ficavam "de fora" daquele clima de tensão. E enfim... para Mana, era difícil ouvir a linda voz do ex-namorado e ficar pensando: por que dera tudo errado...? Era claro que ele gostava muito de Közi e estava feliz com ele, porém por que...? Por que ele precisara ter passado por tudo aquilo...? Por que não pudera saber que Gackt era um perfeito canalha, e tê-lo dispensado antes que ele houvesse se envolvido daquela forma consigo?

Ao mesmo tempo, Közi era só ciúmes... pois embora Mana fizesse de tudo para demonstrar que não tinha absolutamente mais nenhum interesse no ex, Közi sentia claramente que o interesse de Gackt ainda era bem intenso. E pior, interesse só em trepar... ele sabia que, caso Gackt tivesse mais uma chance, por menor que fosse, de levar Mana pra cama... ele levaria. E pior: sem o menor ressentimento em feri-lo na emoção ou não.

E Gackt... Gackt se doía profundamente ao ver os olhares apaixonados direcionados agora a Közi. E vez ou outra, já sem constrangimento algum, eles trocavam beijos na boca na frente de todos. Para Gackt, olhar aquilo tudo, bem como simplesmente perceber que um dia ele morara naquela casa, dividira cama com o outro... tudo isso era quase demais para si.

E no entanto, foi assim... entre emoções fortes e ciúmes, entre sentimentos conturbados e emoções afloradas, que a banda conseguiu terminar aquela primeira leva de shows, e a gravar o primeiro album com Gackt como vocalista. Até mesmo no pano de fundo... o tema da malícia e da miséria se fazia presente na vida do grupo musical, de uma forma que nenhum deles esperaria que fizesse.

_Fim da primeira parte_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Aí eu já vejo o povo vindo pra cima de mim: COMOASSIM, "fim da primeira parte"? Tem mais?_

_Tem, menines! Vai até o final do Malice Mizer, que entrou em hiatus em 2001._

_Aí eu vejo mais uma vez as pessoas se desesperando:_

_"COMOOOOOOOO se essa fiqui já tem vinte e quatro capítulos e é, em palavras, a maior do acervo de fiquis da Gemini?"_

_Fácil, menines... essa parte foi a maior mesmo. A segunda, que vai englobar a Era Gackt e a Era Klaha (coitado do Tetsu, excluído da fic! KKKKKKKKKKKK), será a mais curta... porque eu estou me focando menos em fazer representação do sucesso deles como artistas, e mais como os "bastidores" de relacionamentos._

__Mas de qqr forma, a segunda parte será menos densa e menor, dado que o conflito Gackt X Mana e Közi X Mana foi mais intenso nessa parte.__

_Beijos a todos e todas! :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Segunda parte_

_Japão, 1997_

XXV

Mana estava retocando a maquiagem. De novo. Que coisa, o namorado não dava mesmo sossego...! Afinal de contas, como ele poderia estar assim, tão apaixonado, após dois anos...?

Sorriu no íntimo. É... parece que enfim ele havia se encontrado. Por isso aquela tranquilidade, aquela certeza de que seguia o caminho que o Destino traçara para si... uma parte da responsabilidade de isso acontecer era de Közi.

Logo, o "maluco" (que continuava "maluco" como sempre) entrou na sala de maquiagem e viu seu amor ali, se maquiando primorosamente, como só ele coseguia fazer em si mesmo.

- E aí, coisinha linda...? Vamos lá? O povo tá esperando a gente. É, é uma bosta, eu também odeio entrevista, mas fazer o quê...!

- Você odeia...? Não brinque! Você fala tanto, é tão desenvolto nessas entrevistas...!

- Ih, cara, faço isso é pra não quebrar com a cara das porcarias dos entrevistadores... vê como são atrevidos? Só falam merda! Ah, mas deixa... deixa, que depois da entrevista eu vou ficar pertinho da minha coisinha fofa...!

- Espera, Közi... espera, não me beija de novo...! Se me beijar de novo, será a terceira vez em que terei de retocar batom...!

- Ah, tá... nem no rosto?

- Não, o rosto também está pintado, bobo!

- Putz... vou ter mesmo que ficar esperando pra pegar na minha coisinha linda?

- Vai. Vai sim Közi! Afinal de contas... é uma entrevista pública. E ninguém precisa saber que a gente está namorando...

- É... esse povo tosco, aceita yaoi em anime e mangá, aceita orgia hétero, aceita o cacete... mas homossexualidade ainda não¹! Que porra!

- Deixa... depois a gente se vê, sim?

Assim que Mana passou por Közi, o parceiro lhe deu um tapa na bunda - e foi repelido por um quase gentil safanão no ombro. Mana não gostava daquilo, tímido que era... ainda mais quando iam entrar em público!

Os demais integrantes da banda estavam ali também. E não podiam deixar de pensar... em como haviam crescido nos últimos dois anos. Ora, Gackt já chegara pouco antes de o sucesso grande começar. Mas Yuki, Kami, Közi e Mana... eles quatro haviam pego a época de Tetsu ainda, onde eles se apresentavam em casas de show realmente pequenas... com capacidade para quê? Vinte, trinta pessoas? E agora... eram chamados pra entrevistas na televisão.

"Se o Tetsu soubesse o tamanho que a coisa ia tomar, caraaaaaaalho!", pensava Közi consigo próprio, enquanto todos ainda se encontravam nos bastidores. "Não ia pedir pra sair da banda, mesmo com elementos burlescos e o cacete! Mas que porra... também, se o cara tivesse ficado na banda, não tínhamos que ter lidado com a besta do Gakuto! E de qualquer forma... se ele não chegasse no Mana, capaz de o Mana estar sem ninguém até hoje. E consequentemente, eu sem Mana. Logo... é, parece que há males que vem para o bem! O mané ficou com ele por dois meses - e eu já estou há dois anos! Hahahahaha, se fudeu, palhaço!"

E era bem verdade. Közi, que no começo do relacionamento com o amigo tinha medo de algo dar muito errado, com o tempo viu que eles eram bastante compatíveis. Na cama, no comportamento, em tudo... por mais que fossem opostos em muita coisa, como no fato de Közi fumar e Mana não... isso fora resolvido com a diminuição de cigarro do Közi, principalmente quando estava junto do amante.

E, bem... as demais particularidades diferentes entre um e outro eram resolvidas em cada um mantendo a sua própria casa. Mana, no começo romântico demais a ponto de colocar a Gackt em casa com pouquissimo tempo de relacionamento, no segundo namoro pensou que essa era a melhor opção... em casa Közi podia fumar, fazer as coisas dele... e ele, Mana, podia jogar seus games, ver seus filmes de terror, cozinhar... e fazer, enfim, tudo isso que apenas a privacidade de duas casas pode dar.

Inclusive, era delicioso ver como, após alguns dias sem se verem presencialmente, eles se queriam mais... se beijavam com mais intensidade... e se amavam com tanta paixão. Talvez isso fizesse o relacionamento ainda estar muito intenso após dois anos...

E de mais a mais, com a banda fazendo mais sucesso e por conseguinte dando mais dinheiro, Közi enfim encheu a casa de tralhas que Mana não gostava muito... e de gatos. Sim, Közi enfim arrumou dois gatos pra criar... e Mana não gostava de ter animais em casa. Não que ele não gostasse dos animais em si... ele gostava. Porém, tinha algum certo receio, uma coisa que não sabia explicar, em relação a manter contato físico com bichos. E por isso... era até melhor que Közi pudesse criar a seus bichinhos em paz, em sua casa. Se ambos morássem juntos, aquilo seria motivo de discórdia... então, melhor assim.

Quem não se conformava com a duração daquele namoro era Gackt... no começo pensando que, talvez com alguma investida mais romântica ou um pedido de perdão mais "formal" (como ele tentou realmente fazer, ao enviar cartas e mensagens particulares, que imediatamente foram jogadas fora sem sequer serem lidas) teria ao crossdresser de volta para si, depois foi vendo que não tinha mais jeito... que a saída com Aiko e as palavras duras que proferira ao antigo amante naquela fatídica noite haviam matado tudo que ele um dia sentira por si.

O que mais lhe deixava intrigado, porém... não era o fato de Mana não o querer mais. Era o fato de ele estar com Közi - e há tanto tempo...!

Dois anos com aquele cara estranho! No início, Gackt pensou que seria apenas um "porto seguro" sair com ele... ou "vingança" pela sua traição. Ou ainda, uma distração para Közi... que logo o maluco ia voltar pra esbórnia de sempre, ia trair ao Mana e tudo ia acabar de forma semelhante como acabara consigo... mas não! Eles ainda estavam juntos, depois de dois anos...! E Közi realmente não havia voltado pra esbórnia...

Esbórnia essa, aliás, que após o que ocorrera com Lara e Yoru, ficou extremamente surpreendida. A "magrela do Közi" se transformou no "traveco do Közi". O que não faltavam eram chistes maldosos sobre o Közi "ter virado viado" e coisas do tipo. Ora, muitos ali saíam casualmente com outros homens... mas a ponto de assumir a esse homem como namorado? A ponto de rejeitar mulher por conta desse homem? Jamais! Travestis eram "comida" e só.

E o Közi assumira o "traveco" assim, deixando todo mundo de boca aberta. E o que mais surpreendeu, foi saber que, com o tempo e o sucesso do Malice Mizer, o "traveco" e o Közi trabalhavam juntos. Pronto. Isso tudo fez com que, automaticamente, se afastassem dele. E ele não ligou... podia viver muito bem sem aquele povo, e era isso mesmo que estava fazendo.

Mana, por sua vez, mal olhava para a cara de Gackt. No começo, até mesmo evitava de olhar para ele. Porém, com o arrefecimento da dor que aquela traição lhe causara, ele começou até mesmo a falar frases curtas com o ex namorado. No entanto, de forma tão seca e direta, que não deixava dúvidas sobre não querer mais nada com ele. E era assim mesmo... ele, Mana, quando levava uma coisa a sério, era de fato a sério que tudo andava. E ele era fiel a Közi, logo... não dava esperança alguma para Gackt. Este último, pensando que "Não existe mulher difícil, só mal cantada", viu enfim que Mana, embora houvesse sido seu um dia, fazia questão de, no momento, ser inacessível. Completamente inacessível.

Aos poucos, Gackt enfim desistiu de ter algo com o antigo amante. Tentou se satisfazer com as mulheres e, embora a lembrança e o desejo de ter Mana de novo nos braços fosse forte, ele não se empenhava mais naquilo e deixava pra lá. No entanto... lembrava bem da humilhação que fora apanhar de Mana naquela fatídica noite... aproveitou que era de Okinawa e começou, enfim, a fazer artes marciais. Não que ele esperasse que Mana levantasse a mão contra si outra vez... porém, apenas para não se ver numa situação como aquela de novo, preferiu não arriscar e aprender a se defender, fosse de quem fosse.

Enfim... o contato entre ele, Közi e Mana andava tão, mas tão escasso, que simplesmente não havia atritos. Közi não tinha motivos de desconfiar de Mana, sendo ele o namorado sério que era. E Gackt com o tempo desistira dele... logo... não mais havia motivos para desavenças, embora eles também não fossem "amiguinhos".

Para causar impacto, eles se vestiam e se maquiavam igual ao que fariam num show quando eram entrevistados. Numa dessas primeiras entrevistas, dadas em 1996, Mana quase "morreu"... era realmente tímido, e de maneira terrível. Encolheu-se na cadeira, quis fugir daquele monte de câmeras que lhe filmavam incessantemente, aqueles olhos todos em cima de si... mal conseguiu se apresentar em voz alta. Mesmo estando ao lado de Gackt e não gostando dele como pessoa, resolveu... falar as respostas no ouvido dele, para que ele respondesse em seu lugar.

A partir de então, aquilo virara sua marca registrada. Falava no ouvido de alguém e a pessoa agia como seu porta-voz. Com o tempo e a prática, o receio de aparecer em público diminuíra - porém ele ainda não conseguia falar em público.

Közi, no entanto, falava até demais. Não tinha ciúmes de ver o namorado falando no ouvido de Gackt, dado que sabia que aquilo era por necessidade - e sendo que muitas vezes ele usava a si como porta-voz também... e com o tempo, os novos singles e as aparições cada vez mais frequentes na mídia, aquele negócio de "Mana sama" escapou da boca de Közi. Pronto, a partir de então a "fanbase" cada vez mais crescente só chavama a Mana dessa forma. Közi, é claro, achou o máximo. Mas Mana... Mana não achou muita graça. Enfim... deixou passar. Contanto que aquilo não virasse paranóia...

E de certa maneira virou. Virou, porque como Közi bem observara, as meninas adoravam yaoi. E como eles estavam sendo produzidos por uma produtora e uma gravadora grandes, nada mais aconselhável do que fazer "fanservice".

A primeira coisa que pensaram, claro, foi haver "fanservice" de Közi e Mana, que eram um casal de fato. Porém... quando isso foi colocado eu pauta para a produtora, mesmo que sem dizer claramente que Közi e Mana eram um casal de verdade (eles ainda não se sentiam a vontade pra expor isso, mesmo após dois anos, e mesmo apenas para a produtora), algo meio "estranho" ficou no ar...

Eles não achavam Közi bonito o suficiente pro "fanservice". Gackt, claro, exultou... Közi ficou puto da vida, mas no íntimo já sabia que Gackt era considerado muito mais bonito do que ele para os "padrões"... só que Mana resistiu à idéia. Não queria fazer "fanservice" com o homem que magoara seu coração daquela forma, mesmo que fosse somente a trabalho! Közi também se indignava, falando de si para si, sem externar nada sequer a Mana:

"Puta que pariu, eu sou 'feio' pra fazer fanservice com o Mana, mas na vida real quem come ele de verdade? Hein? Eu! E comigo ele é bem mais feliz, suponho, do que foi com a porcaria do 'bonitinho'! A merda do mauricinho que somente graças a gente tem algum dinheiro no bolso agora! Ah, mas que merda!"

E assim ficou. A banda ficou, ao menos por um tempo, sem "fanservice". Mas não seria assim por muito tempo...

Enfim, voltemos à entrevista. Àquele dia em especial, ninguém estava muito a fim de falar... por isso, Mana sentou longe de Gackt e até mesmo de Közi, seus usuais porta-vozes, para deixar bem claro que desejava ficar quieto. Assim que entraram, cada um sentou no seu lugar... e Mana ficou na ponta, longe de todos. Planejava ficar apenas ali, sentado, quieto, olhando para um lado e outro, fingindo que nada acontecia e que não estava, de modo algum, numa estrevista... quando a câmera focalizou direto em seu rosto.

Pronto. Aquilo foi motivo para que os suores viessem de novo, os lábios tremessem, os olhos fechassem involuntariamente. Todos, TODOS sabiam que ele era o que mais odiava aparecer em público - e faziam aquilo. Faziam de propósito, por sinal! Por ele não falar em público e acharem que aquilo era uma espécie de "arrogância" ou algo do tipo, descontavam ao colocarem aquela câmera bem ali, no seu rosto, por segundos e segundos, que pareciam não ter mais fim.

Enfim, quando a câmera saiu de seu rosto e voltou para Gackt, ele pôde voltar a respirar. Enfim, as perguntas começaram. Bobagem atrás de bobagem... havia vezes inclusive em que perguntavam a cor da roupa íntima... e Mana, claro, não respondia. Tentava desviar, com coisas como "Você é atrevido, hein!" ou ainda, alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, somente para querer demonstrar o quão aborrecido com aquilo estava.

Às vezes, até mesmo perguntavam coisas sobre parceiros sexuais ou namoradas (sempre no feminino, claro, dado que não se presumia que algum deles fosse homossexual). Közi, Yuki ou ainda Gackt, que eram os mais "atrevidos", falavam um monte de bobagem em forma de brincadeira. Mana tentava "inventar" o que responder, mas chegou uma hora em que começou a brincar também - principalmente quando as respostas podiam ser feitas por escrito.

Ao fim daquela entrevista, quando eles lançavam "Bel Air", mais um single e mais um clipe (um clipe, coisa que sequer imaginavam ser capazes de gravar antes do patrocínio da Columbia!), todos se despediram cortesmente e enfim foram para os camarins, para tirar as roupas pesadas e a maquiagem mais forte. Közi, sem cerimônias, seguiu a Mana para dentro do camarim particular, e já começou a lhe agarrar ali dentro mesmo.

- Huuuuun, Közi...! Deixa eu tirar a roupa...!

- Deixa que eu tiro pra você, amorzinho...!

- Közi, espera um pouco...! Prometo que não demoro...!

- Eu tive de esperar tanto pra beijar essa boquinha gostosinha...! Un... só um beijinho, vai, amorzinho...!

- Hun... tá, só um beijo, hein!

Ao ouvir a afirmativa do amante, o "maluco" o beijou com vontade, abraçando-o pela cintura, descendo as mãos para debaixo de sua saia, passando a mão na sua bunda...

- Un... Közi...! Você disse que ia ser só um beijo...!

- Maninha... os entrevistadores chatos querem saber a cor das suas roupas de baixo... mas eu sei...! Calcinha azul pra combinar com o resto do vestido... un...!

- Közi, chega...! Aqui no camarim não, os outros estão lá fora, já devem até estar sabendo que seus beijos estão tirando o meu batom no lugar do demaquilante...!

- E daí...? O que é bonito é pra se mostrar, não acha?

- Depende...! Aqui não, prometo que vou pra sua casa depois que nos trocarmos!

- Hum... vai mesmo?

- Vou sim... eu preciso de um tempinho junto do meu namorado querido depois de toda essa correria de imprensa, apresentações, entrevistas... não aguento mais, sequer durmo direito à noite! Como hoje e amanhã não tem compromisso nenhum eu passo com você na sua casa... hein, que acha?

- Acho ótimo, minha coisinha linda dos infernos...! Mas passa mesmo, hein! Que com essa correria mal tem dado tempo de a gente se ver... adoro você, Maninha!

Antes de deixar ao amante para que ele pudesse terminar de se trocar e se demaquilar, Közi ainda deu uma boa de uma passada de mão na bunda dele, enfiando a mão pra dentro da calcinha, os dedos tocando-o mesmo na parte interna das nádegas, quase penetrando-o enfim com os dedos. Mana se afastou, um tanto quanto irritado com a insistência do amante - mesmo ele dizendo que já ia pra casa dele logo em seguida. Não podia esperar mais um pouco?

Deu-lhe o já famigerado safanão no ombro, ao que Közi sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo no ar logo em seguida. Mana fechou a porta do camarim e a trancou a chave... mas ainda deu pra ouvir, lá de fora, Közi reclamando com os outros:

- Que tão olhando, porra? É, caralho, eu tava me pegando lá dentro com o Mana, algum problema? Ruim que a parte mais gostosa vai ficar pra quando chegarmos em casa, mas e agora? É, caras, quem pode pode, quem não pode fica aí com cara de bunda!

Kami e Yuki riram, levando tudo aquilo na brincadeira... no entanto, Gackt sabia que aqueles chistes eram direcionados a ele. Era sempre aquele tom que Közi usava... o de ter Mana para si, e ele não ter mais.

Era sempre isso...!

Logo, todos se demaquilaram e vestiram suas roupas normais. Gackt e Yuki, fora dos palcos, se vestiam de forma bastante "normal" segundo o que a sociedade ditava; Közi era um "hard rocker" mesmo depois dos trinta anos e ao menos alguma camiseta de banda, anéis, cabelos grandes e botas usava; Kami era um pouco excêntrico por seu longuíssimo cabelo, porém nada de tão estranho nas roupas... se comparado a Mana, que usava os longos cabelos como se fosse mulher e sempre misturava algum atributo feminino ao resto das roupas, mesmo quando se vestia "de homem".

E àquele dia, Mana não estava "de homem"... preferira sair com uma saia negra rodada, uma blusa casual preta e branca, uma plataforma baixa... e claro, batom cor de boca, um pouco de pó no rosto, lápis nos olhos e rímel. Não saía sem essas coisas - não sabia quem era sem maquiagem alguma.

Era ainda estranho ouvir a voz masculina dele - que ele, ao contrário de outros travestis², não tentava "afinar" ou "afeminar"; aquela voz era cem por cento de timbre masculino - com aqueles visuais que de "masculinos" pouco tinham.

- Vamos, amour...? - ele disse para o namorado, o qual lhe deu o braço.

Ambos eram realmente opostos... Közi com aquele visual "macho", meio "punk" meio "metaleiro", e Mana de mulher, só denunciando a masculinidade pela voz (isso quando abria a boca pra falar), pela altura que era usualmente superior a de uma mulher japonesa comum, e pela total ausência de seios.

Não; Mana não tentava "afeminar" ao corpo também. Assim como fazia com a voz, o corpo era totalmente masculino. Sem enchimentos, sem nada. O que ele tinha de andrógino - as feições do rosto mais finas que a da maioria dos homens; a curva que o espartilho pouco a pouco esculpira em sua cintura; o formato delgado e delicado das pernas - tudo isso era conseguido praticamente sem esforço ou intenção de sua parte para se "afeminar". E mesmo assim, a grande maioria o confundiria com uma moça ao vê-lo sem falar...

Saíram todos do local, cada um tomando seu caminho e Közi indo com Mana até sua casa. Cantando pneu, como sempre...

- Közi, quando vai parar de cantar pneu...?

- No dia em que você, meu amorzinho, parar de usar batom... ou seja... nunca!

Ambos riram com gosto. Porém, aquelas brincadeiras eram apenas o começo de uma tarde muito, muito excêntrica e divertida na casa de Közi... pois Mana podia não lembrar, mas aquele dia... era aniversário do consorte.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Algumas fontes dizem que homossexualidade no Japão é super aceita, já outras dizem que gays não podem sequer doar sangue... enfim, acabei ficando, na fic, com a parte de que a coisa ainda seria discriminada. _

_²Li recentemente que o Mana não gosta de ser chamado de travesti... comofas? Do que chama um homem que se veste de mulher? RS!_

_Acho que é porque geralmente a palavra "travesti" se refere ao cara que, além de se vestir de mulher, é homossexxual e se prostitui - sendo que, homossexual na vida real ou não, o Mana não se prostitui... mas enfim, continuarei mantendo o termo na fic porque além desse, e de "crossdresser", não conheço mais nenhum para alguém que se veste como o sexo oposto usualmente se vestiria..._

_Rs!_


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

Chegaram na casa de Közi. O "maluco", tendo algumas dificuldades com baliza como tinha, demorou pra estacionar o carro... mas tudo acabou se ajeitando. Depois, subiram para sua casa... e lá, Mana se deparou com os gatos. Apanhou a saia com ambas as mãos, como se os bichanos fossem subir por suas pernas através dela, e foi ligeiro até o quarto de Közi.

- Eh, cara, calma, sossega! - disse o outro, ao ver o namorado tão apreensivo com os "chaninhos" - Eles não mordem, não fazem nada! Qual o problema com os gatinhos, cara?

- Nenhum... o problema sou eu mesmo!

- Ah, coitados...! Eh, vem aqui gatinho! Vem, que o tio Mana tem medo de vocês. Vou deixar vocês na área de serviço enquanto isso, tá bem?

Os gatos miaram, roçando nas pernas do "maluco" - que se dedicava muito aos animaizinhos, mostrando assim que não era tão "maluco" quanto aparentava ser. Após prender aos bichinhos, Közi foi ao quarto ver o Mana, que pra variar, estava quase morto de vergonha por causa deles...

- Que é isso, cara, animais não fazem mal nem te julgam... por que tem vergonha?

- Não sei... não sei, Közi, não dá pra explicar isso racionalmente pro meu sistema nervoso!

- Oh, cara, e de mim? Não teve nunca vergonha de mim... nem no começo da amizade nem nada!

- Verdade... oh, Közi, mas em você... eu sempre senti que podia confiar!

- Oh, cara, que foda... foda mesmo, ver que com quase todo mundo você é assim retraído mas comigo é solto... mas vem cá, amorzinho... eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

Közi trouxe Mana para a sua cama e ambos se sentaram nela. Com o tempo e o namoro evoluindo, ele acabara comprando uma cama nova, de casal, pois Mana dormia lá com frequência, por mais que não morássem juntos. Sentaram nela, e Közi tomou as mãos do parceiro nas suas.

- Sabe que dia é hoje, Mana-chan...?

- Hum... vinte e nove de maio¹?

- Isso mesmo, amorzinho... mas... não lembra de nada além disso?

- Oh...! É seu aniversário! Desculpe, Közi, eu esqueci completamente no meio dessa correria...! E você, que sempre lembrava do meu antes mesmo de a gente começar a namorar...!

- Ih, cara, tem problema não...! Acontece. O importante é que estamos juntos aqui... e, cara... eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

- O que?

- É... é um presente de aniversário. Eu sei que isso não se pede, mas...

- Ah, peça! Peça, não tem problema...! Podendo comprar eu compro, não tenha cerimônias comigo...

- Ih, cara, nem é questão de dinheiro...! Não é algo que se compre.

- É o que...?

- Cara... - Közi coçou a cabeça, como sempre fazia quando ficava meio encabulado - Como, como eu vou te falar isso?

- É algo tão estranho assim...?

- É um pouco, entende...? Ainda mais pro tipo de relacionamento que a gente leva...

A cabecinha ansiosa de Mana logo começou a imaginar muitas coisas... que Közi ia pedir pra eles transarem com mulher, ou irem pra uma suruba, ou ainda fazerem algo ilegal... e começou a suar frio. Será que após dois anos, o namorado estava enjoando de transar só consigo...? Será que ele teria, em dois anos, o problema que Gackt tivera em dois meses...?

- Közi, isso está me deixando nervoso... o que é?

- Calma, cara, não é nada demais... quer dizer... é e não é. Eu que não sei como te dizer.

As mãos de Mana começaram a suar e a tremer nas de Közi. Não querendo que o namorado ficasse mal por mais tempo, o "maluco" enfim tomou coragem e falou:

- Eu, eu queria que você me comesse! É isso, eu sempre te disse que sou bissexual, gosto mesmo de pau e de homem. E sempre te encarei como homem, tão homem quanto eu. Logo... queria saber como é levar na bunda. Mas... não tinha a coragem suficiente de te pedir! Agora tive, já que é meu aniversário e tal... é isso, cara, eu queria que você me comesse.

Mana, o qual antes imaginara tanta besteira, de repente teve de lidar com aquilo. E era realmente inusitado, porém não passava nem perto das alternativas loucas que sua mente criara. E, tanto para aliviar ao nervoso quanto para demonstrar que aquela "opção", embora meio maluca, era bem menos doida do que ele esperava, desatou a rir. A rir mesmo, a gargalhar. Közi achou ruim:

- Ah, cara, tá vendo? Até você rindo de mim!

- Közi...! Não encare as coisas desse modo...! Eu quando fico nervoso, dou risada... vou fazer o quê!

- Mas... e aí? O que acha...?

Assim que o acesso de riso cessou, Mana, ainda sorrindo, disse o que pensava:

- Ah, Közi... bem... sei lá, pode ser... mas o problema... é que eu nunca transei com ninguém desse modo! Você sabe, o Gakuto jamais me deixaria fazer algo desse tipo nele, machista do jeito que era e deve ainda ser... e depois dele eu só transei com você.

- Ah, cara, eu também nunca dei a bunda pra ninguém não. Magine, aquele pessoal maluco com quem eu transava antes de namorar você... tá doido, cara! Nem quero imaginar o estrago que a pica daqueles caras devia fazer no fiofó de um, eu hein...! Eles não sabiam meter, não sabiam usar lubrificante, não sabiam nada...! Eu hein, tenho algum amor ao meu furico né!

Mais gargalhadas da parte de Mana.

- Oh, Közi... eu entendo! Mas em mim você confia pra isso...

- Confio, né...

- Mesmo eu nunca tendo feito isso antes...?

- Claro... ora, a gente se conhece bem, a gente transa junto há dois anos... logo, mesmo que seja um procedimento o qual a gente ainda não conheça direito - quer dizer, a gente conhece, mas os papéis que cada um tomaria seriam diferentes - acho que não tem problema. Ao menos pra mim não, né! Se você não curtir fazer isso, se não tiver vontade de fazer... tudo bem, não precisa fazer só por minha causa.

- Não, eu posso fazer sim... mas... Közi... como a gente faria isso?

- Como eu faço em você, oras. Só que dessa vez invertendo...

- Eu sei... mas... eu digo, como você quer inverter os papéis, gostaria que eu me vestisse... de homem?

- Oh, não, cara! Pelo contrário... eu ia até te pedir, se não desse muito trabalho... pra você se vestir de Lolita gótica², como se vestiu àquele dia, naquele show... lembra?

- Közi, uma Lolita gótica comendo você...?

- E qual o problema...? Já pensou que foda, eu ser o primeiro cara a poder dizer que uma Lolita gostosinha e "dark" tirou o pau debaixo da saia e me enrabou gostoso...? Oh, cara, fico excitado só de pensar...!

- Sério? Então seu fetiche é ver uma figura caracterizada de forma feminina, comendo você...?

- Sim. É, cara, eu tenho essa coisa com traveco - traveco pode ser mulher e ao mesmo tempo usar o pau, que eu, aliás, adoro... mulher não tem essa coisinha a mais, da qual eu tanto gosto. E homem "homem"... já viu, homem "homem" é uma coisa bem, bem escrota! Logo... uma coisinha assim, como você, seria o equilíbrio perfeito entre um homem e uma mulher... e é por isso que eu te adoro tanto. E, bem, o fetiche de chupar gostoso o pau de um homem vestido de mulher eu já realizei com você, bem realizado, várias vezes aliás... agora só falta eu ser comido.

- Eu entendo! Bem... eu acho que tenho alguma roupa do tipo aí no seu armário. Afinal, às vezes deixo alguns figurinos aí, pra quando passar as noites em sua casa... e tenho maquiagem na bolsa. Logo... é, acho que posso fazer alguma coisa. E você, como quer estar vestido...?

- Normal. Hahahahaha, não é por ser enrabado que vou deixar a indumentária de homem, entende? O povão acha que "ser comido" é coisa de "mulherzinha", mas eu acho que não... vou continuar de homem mesmo! Mas aí, vamos fazer o seguinte? Como tá perto do verão, vamos tomar um banhinho bem gostoso... aí depois do banho a gente vai cada um pra um canto. Eu me arrumo no quarto, de um jeito. E você pega as suas roupas e se arruma no banheiro, já que tem espelho e tal, pra se maquiar... e depois faz uma surpresa pra mim no quarto! O que acha, amorzinho?

- Bem... pode ser... mas aí eu vou fazer o seguinte: pegar uma sacola, guardar a roupa toda nela e levar pro banheiro... sem você ver! Quero fazer uma surpresa... e enquanto tomamos banho, a roupa fica guardada na sacola, escondida dos seus olhinhos atrevidos... só na hora você verá!

- Huuuuun, ele está levando a sério a coisa...!

- Estou sim... quero te dar um presente de aniversário bastante especial! E aí, vamos...?

- Vamos sim, amorzinho...

Sendo assim, Közi foi ao banheiro primeiro que Mana, o qual guardou a roupa, os sapatos, a maquiagem e os demais adereços numa grande sacola antes de sair. Após isso, ele também foi ao banheiro, e lá ambos se banharam. Como já estavam atentados inclusive pelo início das carícias que haviam tido no camarim na ocasião da entrevista, já estavam meio "acesos"... portanto, decidiram não se concentrar tanto assim nos carinhos e estímulos e sim no banho em si, senão acabariam se "comendo" ali mesmo, e isso estragaria toda a fantasia. Assim que acabou o banho, Közi foi pro quarto, se despedindo de Mana com beijos no ar. O amante lhe sorriu... e em seguida, assim que ele saiu do banheiro, começou seu ritual de beleza... com seus cremes, o perfume, a lingerie (ele tinha algumas peças de lingerie guardadas na casa do namorado)... e enfim a roupa.

Já Közi, como ia se vestir de homem mesmo, foi mais fácil. Se colocou no quarto, vestiu uma roupa habitual e ficou esperando... claro que o crossdresser demorou mais um pouco, dado que sua produção era bem mais complexa... e enquanto esperava, ficou pensando... caramba, ele havia enfim tomado coragem de pedir aquilo pro namorado! Enfim, confiava no Mana... devia ser bom, afinal de contas, o Mana mesmo parecia gostar bastante... e ele com certeza ia fazer com cuidado... ia ser bom sim!

Algum tempo se passou... e Mana, antes do que Közi pensava, já estava no quarto... todo arrumado, perfumado e penteado. Como não havia muito tempo hábil para penteados, ele pegou uma peruca que havia lá mesmo, de um figurino mais antigo.

Ele estava simplesmente magnífico aos olhos de Közi. O vestido era negro, rodado, com laços e rendas. A saia, parecida com a de uma boneca de porcelana, ia até quase os joelhos. Além disso, ele usava meias sete-oitavos rendadas, botas de cano longo, luvas de veludo, anéis de vários formatos nos dedos - incluindo a aliança. Nas oelhas, brincos de strass grandes, pendurados, em forma de cruz. No rosto, uma maquiagem mais pálida, o rosto branco, os olhos pintados de azul e negro, com maquiagem bem carregada... e o batom era azul escuro, pintado daquela forma que ele sempre fazia para aumentar os lábios.

- Oh, cara... está divino, como sempre...! Parece... ainda melhor do que aquela vez em que vestiu a roupa do Gakuto lá...!

De forma a parecer ainda mais teatral, Mana parou de sorrir e falar, como fazia em público. Apenas andou majestosamente até o amante e deitou-se ao lado dele, fazendo com que ele sentisse seu cheiro... de perfume acre, intenso, mesmo que ainda ostentasse algumas notas doces. Era aquele perfume forte que Mana usualmente utilizava quando ia a eventos mais "dark", "metal" ou góticos. Ele tinha realmente muitas faces...

Finalmente decidiu falar:

- E então, Közi... amour... como você quer fazer?

- Ah, cara... é meio estranho, entende? Como eu nunca fiz isso antes... então, a gente pode fazer... com você por cima. Que acha?

- Pode ser... mas você quer que seja... com a roupa, sem a roupa... como?

- Bom... eu posso ficar sem a roupa, entende? Mas você... oh, cara, eu ia adorar ficar com você de roupa... como eu te disse, a graça está na Lolita gótica... e ela, você sabe... é a roupa quem faz.

Mana sorriu de leve.

- Então está bem. Eu, de roupa, por cima de você... é, já dá uma ideia do que fazer. Vamos lá então...?

- Vamos, meu amorzinho... minha princesa gótica infernal...!

Ainda meio sem jeito, Mana deitou em cima do amante e o beijou profundamente na boca. Közi o tomou com as mãos pela cintura, e abraçou aquele que no momento parecia menos com seu corriqueiro namorado, e mais com uma entidade sombria que beijava a sua boca de maneira intensa e demorada, quase como se quisesse sugar sua alma pelo beijo...

Só aquela osculação já deixou Közi com um começo de ereção. Não só pelo ato, mas pelo cheiro de perfume, as rendas, a maquiagem... tudo. Tudo aquilo lhe fascinava grandemente.

Enfim, Mana passou as mãos por dentro da blusa do parceiro, começando a beliscar de leve seus mamilos... e a beijar seu pescoço. Logo, a camisa de Közi já estava no chão... e a boca azul, macia e habilidosa de Mana lambendo, chupando e mordiscando cada um dos mamilos dele.

- Oh, cara...! Cara, como você é bom...!

Mana sorria por dentro, pensando que mesmo ele estando todo caracterizado de mulher, Közi o chamava por nomes masculinos... ele nunca, jamais esquecia que Mana era homem...

Depois de deixar ao parceiro bastante excitado com as carícias, Mana começou a retirar a calça dele. Como Közi era "despachado" e nem tinha muitos rodeios, logo ficou completamente nu para seu lindo amor. Depois, beijando-o mais algumas vezes na boca, no peito e no pescoço, Mana se viu enfim em dúvida.

"Como vou fazer isso...?", pensou consigo mesmo, tentando ver por onde começar. Ora, ele fazia aquilo sempre com o namorado... porém estando na posição em que o outro estava. Logo, a situação era meio estranha... mas ele daria um jeito.

Sorriu ao amante, saiu da cama e tomou o lubrificante que estava em cima da cômoda. Retirou enfim as luvas e os anéis (apenas manteve, de propósito, a aliança na mão direita), derramou um pouco do líquido nas mãos e começou a masturbar o amante com a direita. Közi arqueou as costas, arfando de tesão, segurando o lençol com uma das mãos e com a outra aferrando-se na cintura do namorado, apertando-o firme, como se ele fosse... a sua tábua de salvação num mar revolto e incerto.

- Hun... Mana... se você continuar assim por muito tempo, eu... eu gozo muito rápido...!

- É...? Quer começar já?

- É o jeito, cara...! Vai, depois eu tento atingir outra ereção e aí você pode me punhetar à vontade, hahahahaha!

Mana sorriu a ele de volta, mas enfim... a parte "diferente" ia começar. Já não tinha mais como escapar dela... então... tomou mais um pouco do lubrificante, molhou dois dedos nele... e direcionou o indicador para a entradinha do paceiro. No começo não o penetrou, apenas passou o dedo para tentar pressentir o que fazer. E no entanto, apenas com aquele toque Közi gemeu de prazer de uma forma que impressionou a Mana... ele não saberia dizer se o amante estava daquele jeito pelo fato de aquela ser uma fantasia antiga e "reprimida" por muito tempo, ou porque ele próprio realmente era habilidoso para excitá-lo... não saberia dizer.

Közi abriu mais as pernas, a fim de facilitar o acesso ao companheiro. Mana, tomando alguma coragem enfim, foi colocando aos poucos o dedo para dentro dele... e quando colocou tudo que podia, sentiu, enfim, na própria pele, o que era aquilo que o amante sempre lhe dizia, de ser "apertado" e "quente". Céus, era quente mesmo... e parecia estreito, nem que fosse para apenas um dedo... quiçá para um membro inteiro...

"Não sei como entra sem dificuldade em mim", pensou afinal. E lembrou... que das primeiras vezes, em si, também não era algo tão fácil, apesar de também não ser penoso... porém, demorava um pouco para que sua entradinha cedesse. Mas quis esquecer esse tempo... pois suas primeiras relações sexuais foram vividas com Gackt, e isso era algo que ele, do fundo do coração, tentava incessantemente esquecer. Para si, seu primeiro namorado de verdade era Közi, uma vez que Gackt o tratara apenas como uma "conquista qualquer". E se ele pudesse voltar no tempo, teria com toda a certeza arrumado alguma coragem e perdido a virgindade com Közi, não com Gackt. Mas o passado... era um texto escrito sem possibilidade de retorno.

Então se consolava ao pensar que ao menos Gackt servira para lhe dar coragem de ir em busca de Közi. Na época em que Mana era virgem, nem Közi teria coragem de chegar nele, nem Mana teria a coragem de chegar em quem quer que fosse. O trauma ocasionado pela decepção de Gackt foi o que lhe dera coragem, enfim, de buscar ao antigo amigo e transformá-lo em amante e namorado afinal.

Tentou se concentrar no ato. Passou a mover o dedo dentro do amante, ao passo em que ele gemia mais de prazer...

- Oh caaaaara, se os homens por aí soubessem como isso é bom... davam sem preconceito nenhum!

- Közi... está gostando tanto assim?

- Sim... oh, cara, e isso é só um dedo...! Nem quero imaginar o resto...!

Vendo que o consorte se animava, foi colocando o segundo dedo... devagarzinho, acariciando o peito dele com a outra mão... e voltou a fazer o vai-e-vem nele, ao que o via começar a suar de prazer, a arquear as costas, a segurar ora sua cintura, ora a barra de sua saia, como se elas fossem as coisas mais preciosas que ele pudesse ter...

- Un... Mana-chan... meu amorzinho... minha lolitinha obscura... vamos fazer logo, que meu bimbo tá doendo de duro aqui... un...! Se você continuar me penetrando com esses dedinhos, mesmo que nem toque no meu pau, eu sinto que posso gozar muito rápido... é sério!

- Oh, sim... então sim, se está tão ansioso... vamos começar.

"Por onde começo...?", pensou o crossdresser, pois afinal de contas, Közi o queria vestido com a roupa de Lolita... então, precisava fazer de roupa. Mas a calcinha ele precisava tirar...

Direcionou as mãos para as ligas que atavam a calcinha à meia sete-oitavos, a fim de desatá-las e poder retirar a roupa de baixo, mas Közi o interrompeu...

- Eh, cara, que vai fazer com a liga? Tira não, deixa assim!

- Közi, eu preciso tirar... como vamos fazer a... "coisa" se eu não tirar a liga e a calcinha?

- Ih, cara, eu me esqueci... tu nunca penetrou ninguém, né?

O crossdresser fez que "não" com a cabeça. Közi continuou:

- É, cara, por isso você não sabe! Sabe, por estar acostumado a dar a bunda, você tem o costume de tirar a roupa de baixo... porque pra dar é preciso, né! Mas pra comer nem é. Só tirar o pau pra fora da roupa e tudo resolvido, dá pra meter numa boa.

- Sério...?

- Sério, cara! Olha, não querendo falar do meu passado escroto nem nada... mas antes de eu namorar você, quando eu andava na esbórnia... tinha vezes que a gente fazia "home parties" e arrumava mulher lá mesmo. Putz, cara, cê acha que aquele bando de marmanjo imbecil arrumava quarto direitinho pra todo mundo meter? Arrumava nada... tinha vezes em que a gente ficava num cantinho, num corredor aí... e pra não dar muito na vista, só abria o zíper da calça, tirava o pinto pra fora da cueca e já era. É, a minha vida sexual antes de você era uma merda, falaí! Mas era assim que a gente fazia... e dava pra colocar a camisinha e tudo, na boa. Por isso eu te falo, dá pra fazer sim. Tenta aí, tira pra fora.

Ainda achando muito, muito estranho transar de calcinha e tudo, Mana enfim retirou o membro já ereto pra fora da roupa íntima... e viu que dava, sim, pra manter o membro quase todo pra fora da saia e da calcinha.

- Hun, Közi... que coisa estranha!

- Ah, logo você acostuma... agora vem, cara, vem, mete essa rola gostosa em mim... oh, cara, só de ver você com essa saia linda levantada, esse "make up" todo gótico, e essa pica pra fora da calcinha... oh, cara, dá vontade de tirar uma foto e eternizar isso! Cê deixa eu tirar?

- Claro que não! - E ao ouvir que Közi queria tirar foto de seus "brinquedos", Mana instintivamente abaixou a saia, segurando a barra da mesma para baixo, como se o "flash" de uma câmera fosse logo vir e registrar o momento antes que ele pudesse impedir.

- Ih, eu me esqueço que é tímido... oh, cara, pensei que comigo não era!

- Com você não, mas com câmeras fotográficas sim!

- Ah, deixa, foi uma bobeira. Vai, levanta essa saia linda e mete no meu rabo... anda, tira o meu cabaço de trás...

Aquela última frase, proferida no afã do tesão por Közi, deu idéias a Mana... e ele, ligeiro, foi até o namorado, inclinando levemente suas pernas para que ele pudesse se encaixar entre elas... e enfim tomou mais lubrificante, passando-o em seu membro e em seguida na entradinha do parceiro. Közi passou as pernas pelos quadris de Mana, para que pudesse enfim encontrar uma posição mais adequada para aquele futuro enlace. Com alguma dificuldade, Mana conseguiu achar um modo de manter a saia levantada, a posição de penetração intacta e as mãos com algum apoio. Enfim... antes de começar com o ato, ele ainda acariciou os cabelos de Közi mais uma vez, beijou seu rosto e disse bem próximo de seu ouvido:

- Hun, Közi... quem diria... um maluco que nem você, que viveu na esbórnia por anos a fio... que só foi sossegar comigo... quem diria que ainda teria alguma espécie de "cabaço" pra perder, hein!

- Putz, é verdade cara! No meu furico ninguém nunca tocou, essa é a mais pura verdade... que coisa, hein! Hahahahahahaha!

- É... e Közi... por ser, também, a primeira vez em que eu penetro alguém... é como se isso ficasse especial... é como se fosse algo... só nosso.

- Mas é verdade... eu não confiaria em mais ninguém pra dar a bunda, imagine, como eu disse antes homem "homem" é uma coisa tão escrota... mas oh, cara, me come logo antes que eu morra de tesão, por favor...!

- Közi...

- Hun?

- Se for ruim, se doer... conta pra mim, tá? Eu não quero ver você fazer algo que não goste...

- Ih, cara, tu tomou tantas vezes no furico comigo e sempre pareceu gostar... por que eu não gostaria?

- Eu não sei, você sempre me pareceu tão "macho"...

- E é, porra, mas lembra daquilo tudo que a gente sempre discutiu? Hein, de não ter "coisa de homem" e "coisa de mulher"? Então, devo ser muito macho mesmo debaixo de outro macho! Ou debaixo de uma lolitinha gótica, que seja!

Ambos riram com gosto. Era assim desde sempre, o bom e velho Közi... e aquela familiariedade parecia somente ajudar no clima deles para a transa.

Com cuidado, ainda um pouco receoso, Mana tomou ao membro e encostou na entradinha do namorado. Parecia bastante apertado... mas ele tentaria devagarzinho. Foi o que fez. Empurrou uma vez, duas, três... devagar, tentanto vencer àquela barreira... e enquanto isso, acariciava o peito, o rosto e os cabelos do namorado. Közi não parecia nervoso ou ainda estranhar a situação... ele parecia bem à vontade... Mana, no fundo, tinha uma certa inveja desse ar "à vontade" de Közi. Tudo lhe parecia sempre bem... ao passo que Mana ficava sempre tão ansioso com tudo...

Enfim, ele entrou. Közi gemeu, achando um pouco estranho aquele primeiro contato com o membro do parceiro... porém, pensando que era a sua "linda lolita gótica" quem o tomava, aquilo lhe excitou tanto... que ele teve de se segurar pra não gozar na mesma hora.

- Uhn, cara...! Espera um pouco, cara, não começa a se mexer ainda não... senão acaba muito rápido...! Puta que pariu, um homem da minha idade sem saber controlar quando goza, hein...! Mas e agora...!

O "maluco" olhou pro rosto de Mana. E ele também parecia ter dificuldades para não gozar assim tão rápido... ora, finalmente o membro dele era apertado por uma cavidade macia, quente, aconchegante... e mesmo que ele pudesse continuar fazendo sexo da forma que fazia antes, "dando a bunda" como Közi falava... ia querer fazer mais vezes daquela forma também... era tão bom...!

- Hun, Közi... agora eu entendo... quando você falava daquilo, de ser apertado, quente... hun...

- É bom, não é? Você gosta de fazer assim também?

- Eu gosto... hum, Közi, eu acho melhor fazer devagarzinho no começo... porque senão eu também vou gozar muito rápido...!

- Dois tarados do cacete, hahahahaha! Ah, cara, faz devagarzinho porque parece que é gostosinho assim também... tá bom?

- Tudo bem... espera só mais um pouco...

Ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer, porém excitado demais para pensar nisso, Mana começou a fazer o movimento de vai-e-vem em seu amante, entrando e saindo devagar, sentindo que a cavidade dele lhe apertava tão gostoso...

- Uhn, Közi...!

- Mana, cara, você mexe tão bem...! Cara, tem certeza que nunca meteu em ninguém antes...?

- Sim, amour...

- Oh, cara, você nasceu pra isso então...!

Mana sorriu, e continuou fazendo devagar... acariciando as pernas do namorado, beliscando de leve os mamilos dele... e enfim, como já havia se passado algum tempo e o risco de Közi gozar rápido não era mais tão grande, começou a masturbá-lo enfim. A reação dele não poderia ser melhor: gemeu mais alto, arqueou as costas e passou a empurrar os quadris contra o membro da sua "lolita", como se quisesse que ele entrasse mais do que podia entrar...

- Huuun, Mana...! Mete essa rola em mim, cara...! Mas mete bem, mete com força, mete de um jeito que faça com que eu nunca esqueça dessa pica...!

O crossdresser normalmente se constrangeria com palavras assim tão chulas e diretas... no entanto, àquela hora, aquele tipo de linguajar apenas o excitou mais... quase inconscientemente, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas que fazia no interior do outro, segurando firme em sua coxa com a mão livre, masturbando-o com mais intensidade... e Közi simplesmente enlouqueceu.

Era certo que ele tinha muitos anos de vida sexual. Era certo que, mesmo essa vida sexual sendo "zuada", como ele mesmo dizia, ele havia adquirido experiência. Mas uma coisa também era certa: mesmo a melhor parte de sua vida sexual ter começado com Mana após o namoro de ambos, ele se sentia como se fosse levado por um tsunami de tesão e prazer, o qual nunca o atingira antes, mesmo naqueles dois anos com Mana... fosse por ser algo novo, fosse pela roupa de Lolita de Mana, fosse por realmente se sentir a vontade na cama com o amante... era tão bom... que ele não lembrava de ter sido assim tão bom.

- Uuuuuuuhn, Mana...! Oh, cara, me fode...!

- Huuun, Közi gostoso...!

A excitação de ambos chegou em seu ápice. Mana, esquecendo de seu habitual "decoro", simplesmente passou a penetrar ao amante com força, com intensidade, com rapidez... mal acreditando que seu grau de tesão havia chegado àquilo tudo. As mãos simplesmente tremiam de êxtase. E para Közi, todo aquele afã, toda aquela entrega ao que faziam, apenas indicavam a si que Mana podia, sim, "trepar como homem". Utilizando todo o vigor, toda a vontade, todo o tesão necessários para isso.

Aquela penetração intensa apenas fez com que Közi ensandecesse ainda mais... e sentisse seu prazer ficar ainda mais intenso.

- Ooooohhhhnnn, cara...!

Por um segundo, Mana pensou em como nem naquelas horas Közi largava de usar a palavra "cara"... porém, logo teve de parar de pensar. O amante segurou com força em seus braços, empurrou os quadris contra os seus e... gozou fartamente em sua mão. Um gemido alto, como ele não costumava ouvir do namorado, foi emitido... enquanto o "maluco" mordia os lábios, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, pensando se todo aquele prazer não o mataria afinal.

Após presenciar o prazer do parceiro, de ter seu gozo nas mãos... Mana não suportou mais. Entrou nele mais algumas vezes, fundo e firme, e gozou nele... preenchendo-o com sua seiva, gemendo alto e fechando os olhos... esperando que aquela onda de prazer também não o arrebatasse para a morte.

Quando tudo acabou, ambos os amantes estavam ofegantes, tremendo, cada músculo de seus corpos praticamente em frangalhos. Como...? Como podia ser tão bom...?

Com um último suspiro de cansaço, Mana desabou em cima do amante... enquanto ele lhe abraçava pela cintura, querendo sentir cada renda, cada tecido, cada contorno que fazia parte daquele vestido da sua linda "lolita gótica".

Respiraram mais um pouco, ainda abraçados... e quando enfim recuperaram um pouco o fôlego, naturalmente foi Közi quem primeiro tomou a palavra:

- E aí, cara...? Sou comível ou não sou?

Mana riu levemente, ainda tentando driblar a exaustão que o tomava após o ato.

- É, sim... bastante! E você, Közi... o que achou de fazer dessa forma?

- Oh, cara, quer saber? Quero fazer isso mais vezes depois...! Como foi bom! Sei lá, parece que a sua pica me tocava por dentro de uma forma...! Não sei explicar! Mas eu gostei sim, cara, gostei!

- Que bom... bem, Közi... se eu tivesse lembrado antes, tinha feito um bolo de aniversário pra você... pena que não lembrei.

- Ih, cara, isso se resolve em a gente indo comprar um na esquina mesmo... tem problema não! O que eu queria pra esse aniversário, eu já tive...!

Após ter dito isto, meio rindo, Közi tomou ao companheiro para um beijo na boca... e Mana correspondeu plenamente. Em seguida, o crossdresser deitou ao lado do amante, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e lhe dizendo palavras em francês, como costumava fazer... a mão de Közi ainda em sua cintura... quando, enfim, quase sem perceber, Mana adormeceu.

- Hum...? Ei, cara, vai dormir...? De maquiagem, botas, vestido e tudo? E essa agora! E o banho! A gente tem que tomar banho...

Pensando no que fazer ao ver o parceiro adormecido, Közi teve uma idéia bem insana... levantou da cama, mesmo ainda meio cansado como estava, foi até o banheiro, encheu a banheira que tinha em casa de água... e depois foi ao quarto. Delicadamente, para não acordá-lo, o doido pegou ao namorado no colo, foi andando devagarzinho até o banheiro... e lá o jogou na água, de roupa e tudo. O outro, claro, acordou na mesma hora, fazendo um esforço para não engolir água...

- Hunf...! Közi, seu sem noção! Me joga de roupa e tudo na água? A bota, a peruca, vai estragar tudo...!

O maluco ria... ria até não poder mais, se dobrando sobre a barriga.

- Aí, hora da bonequinha gótica tomar um banhinho! Hahahahahaha!

- Você vai ver o banhinho!

Levantando da banheira e saindo da mesma, Mana foi atrás do namorado... o qual começou a fugir dele pela casa. Todo vestido como estava, Mana fez uma molhação na casa correndo atrás dele... e enfim conseguiu capturá-lo, rápido como era... bateram-se de brincadeira, riram, se abraçaram, se beijaram... e enfim, Közi despiu ao parceiro da roupa que o cingia, fazendo com que por enquanto Mana não fosse mais a "gothic lolita". Tomaram banho juntos, jogaram video game, depois comeram algo que Mana cozinhou... e para comemorar aquele aniversário, compraram um bolinho na esquina e ficaram juntos até o dia seguinte... aproveitando aquele idílio romântico até onde ele podia ser aproveitado.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na verdade, a entrevista de "Bel Air" que citei na fic (que existiu de verdade, tem no youtube, rs) foi feita em setembro/outubro de 1997. No entanto, dei uma adaptadinha... rs!_

_E não é que o Közi é geminiano e faz niver apenas um dia antes dos meus gemas idolatrados (Saga e Kanon)? RS! Sabia que ele tinha alguma semelhança com o Kanon! _

_²O estilo "Gothic Lolita", que mistura os atributos de uma boneca inocente ("Lolita") com alguns do movimento gótico ocidental, foi bastante popularizado por Mana - mas não foi criado por ele. No entanto, ele admira ao estilo de tal forma, que até mesmo sugeriu a criação de uma revista, a "Gothic and Lolita Bible", no Japão, onde ele sempre sai em 2 ou 3 fotos, vestindo as roupas da grife que ele criou, a "Moi Meme Moitiê". _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Capítulo seguinte será um dos mais polêmicos!_


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Os meses passaram, plácidos e doces, para Mana e Közi. Embora sempre houvesse um ou outro probleminha corriqueiro do dia-a-dia, ou dias de trabalho demais e alguma insônia, a vida em geral corria tão mansa, tão bela, tão satisfatória, que eles até mesmo esqueciam daquele detalhe de "malícia e miséria". As misérias passadas pareciam longes, distantes... como um sonho ruim do qual a pessoa mal se recorda ao acordar.

Enfim, Mana havia se encontrado na carreira e no amor. Nada mais parecia lhe faltar... porém, havia algumas lacunas na banda que ele parecia não ver.

Gackt, enfim, havia conseguido a "vitrine" para o mundo que tanto almejava, desde a época da "Cains Feel". O Malice Mizer, com a parceria da Nippon Columbia, enfim havia lhe dado a visibilidade que ele queria. No entanto...

No entanto, a base de pagamento deles não era das melhores¹. No começo, esse dinheiro até que havia feito de Gackt um cara muito feliz... afinal, nos idos de 1995, ele era um jovem mal entrado nos vinte anos, saído desempregado da casa dos pais... porém agora, três anos depois, eles já entrando no ano de 1998... ele precisava de mais.

Sim, porque a fama lhe subira à cabeça; ora, outros cantores, outras bandas, que ele sequer considerava tão bons quanto a si mesmo... faziam muito mais sucesso, ganhavam muito mais dinheiro...! Ademais, Tokyo era uma cidade tão cara... uma das mais caras do mundo! Com 150 mil yenes por mês, mal conseguira comprar um carro...! Claro, a fama atraía muitas mulheres... mas não lhe dava o que ele achava merecer.

E ademais... aquela teimosia de Mana! Ele queria porque queria todas as músicas em japonês! A banda poderia se expandir de maneira esplendorosa para o exterior, caso pudessem compor em inglês! Mas o crossdresser não aceitava... era tão fiel a seu estilo de arte, que não o mudava mesmo que pudesse ganhar bem mais do que já ganhava.

E ainda tinha aquela gerente, amiga de Mana. Yukie Itoh², que vinha dos tempos do começo da Midi:nette. Aquela mulher defendia a Mana e aos negócios dele de maneira ferrenha - de forma que muitos fãs inclusive cogitavam haver um caso entre ela e Mana. Mas Gackt sabia que não era nada daquilo. Gackt sabia... que aquilo era amizade entre "bicha e mulher", aquela coisa... ora, como Mana era homem, a competitividade entre ele e uma mulher não seria a mesma que entre duas mulheres. Então, ele se dava bem com a gerente... inclusive porque ela sempre admirara o estilo alternativo do patrão, o vira começar de baixo, ainda no começo do Malice Mizer, tendo de tirar do próprio bolso pra gravar o primeiro CD... e sendo que na época, ainda com Tetsu, eles ganhavam tão mal em empregos de meio-período...

Agora, ele tentava discutir alguma coisa com Mana e nem ele, nem Közi aceitavam debater diretamente. Quase três anos haviam se passado desde a briga entre ele e Mana, e enfim o rompimento do caso... porém, mesmo assim Mana parecia não esquecer. Enfim, ele deixou isso ao encargo de Yukie. Ela, não sabendo do anterior caso do patrão com o vocalista, porém sabendo que havia uma certa animosidade entre ambos, era inflexível. Inclusive por instruções do crossdresser mesmo.

- Não se dobre perante ele, querida - lhe dizia Mana, pegando em suas mãos e olhando ternamente em seus olhos - Aquele rapaz... não presta. Infelizmente, eu e Közi fizemos uma grande besteira em trazê-lo para a banda em 1995, porém... agora não tem mais jeito. O contrato vai até o ano 2000, teremos de encará-lo por mais dois anos.

- Eu entendo, senhor Mana - e a ela também era tão estranho chamar a Mana de senhor, sendo ele feminino como usualmente era... - Entendo, porém há males que vêm para o bem... esse Gakuto, ele fez com que a banda crescesse enfim. Ele tem carisma, canta bem... é bonito, não posso deixar de admitir...

- É, Yukie, eu sei disso. Mas assim como ele fez a banda crescer, pode tentar fazê-la ruir.

- Como, se ele trabalha nela e depende dela pra viver...?

- Ele agora tem uma imagem forte. Em breve, se alguma outra banda ou gravadora o quiser, ele não dependerá mais de nós. Por isso, querida... tome cuidado! Não ceda a ele jamais, diga que eu não tenho ouvidos para ele!

- Sim, senhor, é o que farei!

Sendo assim, Yukie continuou sendo a fiel gerente e amiga de Mana... e assim sendo, a banda continuou fazendo o trabalho que sempre fez, independente do que Gackt achava ou não.

No entanto... como a Nippon Columbia era uma gravadora que ansiava ao lucro acima de tudo e não tinha metade do amor à arte que Mana tinha, começou a pressionar as coisas. Principalmente em relação àquilo de "fanservice". Mana foi enfático: ou fazia com Közi, ou não fazia com ninguém. Enfim... o produtor, que era amigo de Gackt por sinal, acabou mandando uma proposta de "single" bastante ousada sexualmente falando, para que eles enfim fizessem a vontade da crescente fanbase, principalmente composta por meninas ávidas por yaoi.

Közi olhou aquilo e ficou pensando... e agora? Tinham que montar algo muito "sexual", mas o Mana... ia gostar daquilo afinal? E não dependia só do Mana... afinal de contas, eles precisavam da gravadora para gravar e viver...

- Por mim eu voltava a gravar somente pela Midi:nette! - disse ele, enfastiado, tendo de fazer sempre o que os outros queriam... sem tons góticos na banda, sem as coisas que ele tanto gostava... e agora aquilo! Ele, que tinha tanta vergonha somente em usar uma saia curta³...!

- Olha, cara - disse Közi afinal - Se você quiser, eu monto alguma coisa aí. Alguma coisa com uns "fanservices" e tal. Depois, a gente vê como produz. Só que, assim... justo eu que spu despachadão e sem vergonha, os caras não querem estritamente pro "fanservice". Querem você. Eles sabem que você é uma gracinha quando se traveste. E que todo mundo vai querer te ver num papel sexual. Logo...

- Por que justo eu?

- Porque você é uma coisinha apetecível e eles sabem disso. Admita, Mana, nos últimos anos um monte de homem - e mulher também, surpreendentemente - até mesmo pagaria pra transar contigo. Ah, que sorte eu tenho, hein? Faço de graça o que o povo ia adorar ter pagando! Hahahahahaha! Ah, mas deixa. De qualquer forma, eles querem ver você fazendo alguma putaria!

- Eu nunca quis... nunca quis ser associado a essas coisas que usualmente os travestis são: prostituição, promiscuidade... eu não sou assim!

- Eu sei que não é... mas o povo quer ver isso! Aí, faz o seguinte... fecha os olhos, pensa que é outra pessoa no teu lugar e bora!

- Mas Közi... com o Gakuto? Com ele eu não quero!

- Fazer o que, se ele é o galã da banda! Eu não tenho ciúmes, sei que você nem tá mais aí pra ele e seria só a trabalho... falta você quebrar essa resistência dentro de você mesmo, né.

- É... faça o seguinte, Közi, converse com os demais membros da banda, com o produtor... e veja o que sai disso, tá? Depois me mostre no que resultou.

- OK, cara, se você me dá carta branca...

E assim foi. Como Gackt tinha um "sex appeal" grande, deu idéias de como realizar aquilo... inclusive colaborou na composição da letra e no título na música.

Ora, a letra até que não era muito chamativa. O título, apesar de ser excêntrico e remeter à uma sociedade mística secreta, "Illuminatti", também não tinha nada de tão "sexual" assim. Mas o clipe...

O clipe era algo que Közi até tinha medo de comentar. Os produtores, bem como Gackt mesmo, ficaram colocando lenha na fogueira para, como a música remetia a uma sociedade secreta, haver uma espécie de "ritual sexual" nele.

Mana olhou o projeto daquilo e começou a suar frio. Um monte de mulher pelada... simulação de sadomasoquismo... e claro, cada um dos membros da banda iria "brincar" com alguma mulher.

Gackt, que era bem safado, quis aparecer com um monte de mulher, com homem, pelado, simulando que estava transando com uma loira desmaiada ou morta... e depois, enfim... ele queria fingir que comia o Mana.

Aquilo foi demais pro crossdresser. Inconscientemente, ele cruzou os braços em cima do colo e do peito, como se Gackt fosse querer tomá-lo na mesma hora. Disse que "não", que não aceitaria a Gackt. Que trocassem por Közi, e mesmo assim a si seria muito difícil tirar as roupas na frente das câmeras. Logo, ele não queria.

Tentaram fazer alguns ajustes. Disseram que Mana não apareceria nu, poderia ser de roupa; apenas Gackt tiraria, já que só ele se sentia a vontade pra isso... mas não. Mana não quis. Com Gackt ele não faria absolutamente nada.

O vocalista suspirava, impaciente. Mas nem ali, a trabalho, ele poderia ter um vislumbre de ter Mana em seus braços de novo...?

Közi olhava de soslaio pro outro, indignado. Ele sabia, no íntimo, que Gackt queria dar um jeito de ter a Mana para si de novo, mesmo que fosse só em simulação. Por isso, e até por saber que o namorado era completamente contra ter de fazer esse tipo de "fanservice" com o ex que tanto lhe machucara o coração, ele enfim deu seu parecer:

- Aí, Mana... faz o seguinte. Faz o tal do "fanservice" vestido mesmo, e com um... dublê do Gakuto! Muitos vão pensar que é ele, então dá na mesma. Até porque a gente tá projetando o clipe pra ser algo de "flashes", não pra parar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo... nem vão perceber. E aí?

O crossdresser, maquinalmente, cobriu-se de novo com os braços... e ficou pensando por alguns segundos. Após isso, ele deu seu parecer:

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem, mas... eu não vou tirar a roupa! Nada, entenderam? Nada! E nada de beijo na boca, nada de pegar na minha bunda... entenderam?

Todo mundo olhava surpreso para ele. Tirando os membros da banda, que usualmente já sabiam como ele era, os produtores não sabiam que um cara que se vestia de mulher poderia ser assim tão tímido.

Acabaram concordando com os termos dele, dado que se não aceitassem, o clipe não saía nunca. Enfim, arrumaram o pessoal pra fazer a "putaria". Havia alguns homens, porém a maioria era mulher. E o tal do "dublê de Gackt" que arrumaram pra Mana fora... uma mulher. Não havia homens dispostos a fazer esse tipo de "fanservice" com um cara travestido - mesmo que muitos secretamente sentissem atração por ele, não queriam ser identificados com isto de maneira pública, num videoclipe.

Enfim... pegaram uma mulher com atributos "masculinos", muito parecida com Gackt de costas. Cortaram o cabelo dela idêntico ao dele, verificaram se de corpo ela enganava como homem... e enganava sim. Tinha até pouco seio, tão pouco que a pessoa haveria de ficar reparando pra ver se tinha.

Quando ela enfim foi apresentada a Mana, foi um barato. Colocando ela ao lado dele, todos diriam que Mana era a mulher e ela era o homem. Ela mesma não acreditou que ele era homem até ouvi-lo falar... e quando ele soltou um timido "É, eu sou homem sim", ela quase caiu pra trás. Até deu risada.

- Ora vejam, é mais mulher do que eu e no entanto nasceu macho! Diz aí, como consegue fazer isso?

Mana ficava pensando... que aquela mulher ia fingir que transava com ele no clipe. Somente em pensar essas coisas, bagas de suor frio lhe escorriam pela testa. Maquinalmene, fechou os braços em redor do corpo outra vez.

- Eu... me sinto melhor vestindo roupas de mulher. São mais bonitas... mais variadas. Nunca gostei de roupa de homem.

A moça sentou ao lado de Mana. Ele começou a engolir seco...

- Mas e aí, rapaz... você só se veste de mulher ou é gay também?

Mana desviou os olhos dela.

- Eu... por que me pergunta?

- É que sei lá... pelo modo que fala comigo, não parece lidar muito com mulheres. Ao menos não no âmbito sexual. Você já transou com mulher alguma vez na vida?

Aquilo foi o fim. Mana levantou da cadeira e se trancou no banheiro, começando a chorar lá dentro. Não queria, não queria fazer aquilo... se sentia prostituído afinal. Aquela mulher parecia lidar com tudo aquilo de maneira tão simples...! E ele, que apenas se entregara por amor, que sofrera tanto quando seu primeiro relacionamento acabara... e que, caso algo desse errado no namoro dele com Közi (coisa que ele simplesmente detestava sequer cogitar), talvez nunca mais namorasse ninguém, com medo da decepção... agora teria que fingir que ia transar com uma mulher masculina!

A moça, lá fora, não entendeu... ficou pensando que havia dito algo de muito errado.

- Que acontece com aquele cara...? Ele tem medo de mulher, é?

Gackt se ria por dentro. Pobre Mana...! Mas Közi foi enfim até a moça, lhe explicando o que ocorria afinal.

- Aí, é o seguinte: ele é mortalmente tímido. Entendeu? Mortalmente! Principalmente com pessoas completamente estranhas. Você ficar perguntando essas coisas pra ele, só piora tudo. É melhor não falar nada com ele, entende?

- Mas você sabe... se ele já transou com mulher ou não?

- Sei. Não, ele não transou não. Só com homem. É, ele é gay. É meu namorado, se quer saber.

- Seu... namorado?

- É, porra, meu namorado! E comigo ele não é tímido, comigo ele se solta - mas eu o conheço há mais de dez anos, e sou o namorado dele, só por isso comigo ele se solta. Com estranhos, ainda mais com mulheres, ele se reprime. Entende? Tem que saber lidar com ele.

- Oh, entendo... mas vem cá, você não se importa de eu simular sexo com o seu namorado no clipe, não é...?

- Ih, claro que não! Ele não curte mulher, oras, não viu como ele reagiu a você? De qualquer forma, muito pior serei eu no meio da mulherada... agora com ele eu dei uma sossegada, entende? Mas antes dele... caaaara, eu comia mulher pra caralho! Ele quem devia ter ciúmes, uma vez que sabe que eu sou bissexual. É, porra, sou bi, não me olha com essa cara não!

- Francamente... você fala de uma forma tão despachada, que nem sei como vocês dois conseguem namorar, sendo ele tão retraído...!

- Ah, comigo ele não é, eu já disse...! Na verdade, ele quem me pediu em namoro e tomou a iniciativa de tudo... eu não ia conseguir chegar junto dele.

- Não...? Mas como, se ele é aquilo que vi agora?

- Com você, entende? Comigo ele nunca foi, nem quando não éramos ainda um casal. Agora dá licença que tenho que ver umas coisas lá...

Assim, Közi ficou repentinamente pensando... quando, três anos antes, naquele fatídico dia em que Gackt ligara para Mana insistentemente enquanto ele e Mana se amavam... lembrou que até com Gackt, segundo as palavras dele mesmo, antes de si, Mana fora tímido. E consigo... ele tentava lembrar de uma única vez em que assim o fora. Até mesmo a primeira vez fora totalmente induzida pelo outro... era realmente difícil de acreditar, tomando-se o tipo de reação que ele tinha com, por exemplo, aquela mulher "dublê" do Gackt!

"Caralho, será que sou algo de muito diferente, ou ele realmente confia em mim?", pensou ele afinal. De fato, Gackt reagira de forma tão chocada quando soubera que Mana iniciara um novo relacionamento com Közi, que só podia ter sido retraído com Gackt também...

E isso o fez sorrir... como se ele realmente fosse especial a Mana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns ensaios, de roupa e tudo, foram feitos para quando o clipe em si fosse gravado. Aos poucos, Mana conseguiu chegar perto da moça e fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Não era muita coisa... ele deveria lhe apresentar um chicote, e em seguida a moça lhe deitaria no chão, subindo sobre ele e acariciando-lhe o peito por um pouco, aproximando o rosto do dele (mas não o beijando de fato) e era tudo. De roupa já era difícil... e ele não tiraria a roupa, apenas ela... porém, era necessário. Ele escolhera viver de música, e agora a gravadora lhe exigia aquilo...

Diabo!

O dia enfim chegara. Mana, que não gostava de tomar remédio, teve de se encher de calmante. Közi o tranquilizou, dizendo que aquilo era só trabalho e que, enfim, sexo de verdade não ia rolar ali. Ele mesmo, sabendo que Mana tinha noção que ele tinha atração por mulheres, acabou pedindo pra não se "esfregar" em mulheres durante o clipe, e ficar apenas "brincando" com elementos sadomasoquistas.

Assim foi. Quem mais brincou e apareceu fazendo "pervices" foi Gackt, óbvio. O vocalista, assim que todas as mulheres se puseram nuas no local, observou ao corpo de cada uma delas atentamente... algumas eram bonitas, outras nem tanto... mas a que mais lhe chamara atenção fora a sua própria "dublê", a qual fingiria que "comeria" ao Mana. Hum... ela era diferente das outras. Apesar de "masculina", dava pra perceber que era mulher... e tinha bem jeito de safadinha. Tudo isso juntanto-se ao fato, claro, que ela estava ali justamente para parecer consigo... e aquilo mexia com seu narcisismo.

A moça, aliás, estava impaciente... onde estaria Mana?

Estava, naturalmente, trancado no banheiro, tentando tomar coragem pra ver aquele monte de gente nua. E principalmente para chegar perto da mulher com quem teria de fazer aquilo tudo. Adivinhando o motivo da demora do namorado, Közi foi lá falar com ele...

- Aí, cara, né por nada... mas o povo tá todo lá, esperando pra gente começar. Sabe como é esse negócio de indústria... "time is money"!

- Közi... promete pra mim que nunca, nunca mais vamos fazer um clipe desses depois de hoje?

- Prometo, cara... vamos, faz lá o negócio com a mulher e depois já acaba! É rapidinho, quando você ver já foi.

Respirando fundo, Mana tentou enfim sair do banheiro... mas suas pernas simplesmente travaram.

- Közi, eu acho que não vou conseguir fazer isso...

- Consegue sim! Eh, já fez tanta coisa mais difícil! Lembra daquela vez, em que espirrou sangue de mentira na cara do público e nós fomos mais que esculachados? Então. Aquilo foi muito pior! Hoje vai ser rapidinho, é só um teatro, vamos lá!

Mais uma vez, o crossdresser respirou fundo e tentou sair do local. Com a frase "É só um teatro, vamos lá!" na cabeça, ele acabou saindo. Aquela força que vinha sabia-se lá Deus daonde tomou conta de si. Közi nem acreditou quando o viu saindo do banheiro. Parecia ter outro semblante que não o seu. Enfim, para dar algum apoio ao namorado, passou a mão por seu ombro e entrou no local com ele.

Assim que entrou e viu aquele monte de gente nua, completamente nua, Mana simplesmente sentiu sua vontade fraquejar de novo perante sua timidez. Porém, pensou no trabalho que tinha a fazer... foi e fez. Viu logo a moça, a qual não se eximiu de soltar um "Até que enfim!" assim que o viu. Ele sentiu vontade de estreitar os braços em volta do próprio corpo de novo, porém dessa vez se controlou.

Quando começaram a gravar, a moça ainda quis provocar a Mana, dizendo-lhe baixo:

- Fique calmo, menino... eu não mordo!

Mana se irritou, tanto por ser chamado de "menino", quanto por ela ficar com aquele tom de que queria quase caçoar da cara dele. Mas fez o necessário. Apresentou-lhe o chicote, deixou que ela o deitasse no chão... e enfim, quando ela deitou-se completamente nua em cima dele, o que ele temia aconteceu. Como no corpo e no perfil ela fora arrumada a se parecer com Gackt, todas aquelas lembranças... de quando ele saíra com Gackt, transara com Gackt... todas elas vieram à sua mente outra vez. Como se ele as pudesse sentir na pele, acontecendo tudo de novo.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto a mulher fazia seu "serviço". Não fora, de fato, apalpado, beijado, nada disso... o máximo que ela fez foi passar as mãos por seu peito e fingir que o beijaria na boca, sem no entanto fazê-lo. Quando tudo acabou, ele se levantou, gravou mais algumas cenas no meio de algumas outras mulheres nuas... e se retirou.

Os outros ficaram mais tempo. Mana, afinal, pôde se esconder no banheiro de novo... mas não o fez. Apenas ficou ali, no sofá do camarim, esperando Közi voltar. Não muito depois, de fato, ele voltou.

- E aí, cara...? Foi muito difícil?

- Não... mas ela... me lembrava muito ao Gakuto. Demais...!

- Ih, deixa, já acabou.

- Vou colocar essa roupa toda pra lavar...

- Ih, cara, acho que a mulher lá deve ter tomado um banho antes! Não acha?

- Não é disso que falo, Közi!

- É de quê...?

- É como... se eu quisesse lavar a lembrança de Gackt.

- Ah, cara... deixa, já se vão três anos... mas olha, sem querer ser chato nem nada... mas cara... enquanto eu via o povo lá todo pelado e tal... putz, cara, sem querer ser chato, mas aquilo me excitou tanto...

- Mesmo...?

- Oh, mas não pense que fiquei pensando coisa com o povo não...! Fiquei pensando coisa com a gente, eu e você... oh, cara, foi até bom não permitirem o tal de "fanservice" comigo e contigo... porque senão era capaz de eu te comer ali mesmo, ou no mínimo sair de lá com o pau super duro... não ia dar certo!

Mana riu. Pela primeira vez no dia.

- Közi...! Que é isso, não consegue se segurar...?

- Não... ao menos não quando começo a pensar em você nos meus braços...

Instintivamente, de forma quase involuntária, ambos começaram a se beijar... e logo em seguida, a se agarrar ali mesmo, no sofá do camarim, onde qualquer um poderia entrar a qualquer momento. Mana para tentar esquecer daquela teimosa lembrança dos lábios de Gackt, a qual fora indesejavelmente trazida pela "dublê" do ex amante... e Közi porque naturalmente desejava ardentemente ao crossdresser, querendo matar nele aquela sede sem fim de seu corpo, de seus braços, de seus lábios... sede essa que, paradoxalmente, apenas aumentava a cada vez que o "maluco" o tomava para si.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Há notificações em entrevistas de que eles não ganhavam muito mesmo após o "debut" pela Columbia. Não dava mto mais de 3 mil reais mensais se convertidos os valores... lol. Pra banda de renome é pouco. _

_²Há reais rumores de que Yukie Itoh e Mana tiveram um caso e filhos, mas eu duvido um pouco... em outra entrevista ae (que isso Gemini, não para de stalkear o traveco? Rsssss!) ele disse que não se importaria de exibir a uma namorada - o "problema" dele parece ser não querer se amarrar a ngm mesmo. Há rumores de que o Mana real é assexuado - aí já num sei... rs. _

_³Em 2010, no Dis Inferno, Mana se colocou de Mamãe Noel gótica (rs) e disse que tava com vergonha do vestidinho muito curto (que nem era tão curto assim, rs). Imagino que em 1998 ele já tivesse vergonha de pôr saia curta... lol? _

_Rssssssssss, eu não tenho como saber como foi na vida real pro Mana gravar esse clipe louco de suruba... porém, algumas vezes ele já disse que tem vergonha de pôr saia muito curta (isso hoje em dia)... imagine de gravar com a mulher pelada!_

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, deve ter sido um barato!_

_De qualquer forma, capítulo seguinte ainda tem mais maluquice provinda de "Illuminatti"!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota da Gemini: Capítulo MUITO PERVO! Contém voyeurismo, semi-suruba ("semi" pq um dos casais nem sabe que tem gente transando ali perto! :P) e... hentai. É, gente, o Gackt não vai guentar sair do set de filmagens de "Illuminatti" sem comer alguém. :P**

**No mais, leia por sua própria conta e risco!**

XXVIII

A gravação enfim acabara. Kami e Yuki foram para os banheiros a fim de se banharem e se trocarem, porém não passaram pela parte onde Közi e Mana se "amassavam"... aquela parte era mais distante, pois ficava próxima do banheiro que servia apenas para as necessidades fisiológicas, não para tomar banho. Portanto, nenhum dos dois passou por ali...

Gackt também não os viu. Tomou banho, se vestiu normalmente e ficou pensando, no chuveiro mesmo, em como havia sido excitante aquele clipe... pobre Mana, que não sabia aproveitar as coisas!

E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com a moça sua "dublê", também, já vestida, saindo do vestiário das mulheres... pensar naquele monte de mulher pelada tomando banho lá dentro mexeu com a libido de Gackt, porém ao ver aquela mulher ali... pensou que era o "peixe mais fisgável". Claro, contando também com aquele detalhe inusitado da incrível semelhança entre eles... o que mexia consigo de certa forma.

Sem perder tempo, ele chegou-se a ela.

- Olá, moça...! Belo trabalho que fez com o Mana hoje, hein...?

- Obrigada. Ele é difícil, não...?

- Se é...! Mas admita, ele é lindo como mulher!

- É, sim. Eu não tenho atração por homem vestido de mulher, mas te confesso que aquele ali tem "algo a mais"... não sei se é essa timidez dele, mas dá vontade de mostrar pra ele o que é transar com uma mulher, já que segundo aquele namorado dele, ele não sabe o que é isso! Oh, eu gostaria de fazê-lo virar homem enfim...

O vocalista a olhou com olhos matreiros. "Por que não me faz 'virar homem', hun...? Deixa aquele traveco pra lá...!"

- Mas bem, é... seu nome mesmo?

- Me chamam "Gakuto". É um apelido de infância, sabe... a variante ocidental é "Gackt", mas eu sei como o pessoal daqui tem dificuldade de falar, então falo "Gakuto" mesmo...

- Entendo... então, Gakuto... você também fez um excelente trabalho, sabe...? Você parece que tem... o dom pra essas coisas sexuais.

- É mesmo...?

- É... sabe, aquele carinha, o tal do Mana, ali embaixo de mim... sem "sex appeal" nenhum, fazendo cara de paisagem... oh, Gakuto, e eu vendo você ali com as outras mulheres... deu vontade de largar o traveco na mesma hora e ir lá pro seu "harém"...! Pena que no clipe não dava pra fazer muita coisa além do esfrega-esfrega, né...

O vocalista sorriu. Até parece que ele, naquele momento, estava querendo outra coisa...

- Sabia que você tinha jeitinho de safadinha, hun...?

- E que mulher, sem ser "safadinha", ia aparecer toda nua num clipe em cima de um traveco...? Ora, Gakuto...! Eu exerço a minha sexualidade sem medo...! Timidez é coisa que acaba com a vida da gente, o seu "amigo" traveco que o diga...! Eu faço logo o que me dá vontade e acabou...

Gackt, sendo experiente com mulheres como era, tinha uma estratégia de, só nos primeiros minutos de observação, "adivinhar" que tipo de mulheres eram. Se eram românticas, lhes dava uma noite mais sensível - assim como fizera com Mana, embora ele não fosse mulher... já se fosse mais "atirada", como aquela costumava ser... ele lhe dava noites quentes, tórridas, de orgasmos múltiplos... ele se gabava de saber masturbar e chupar uma mulher como ninguém... então, quando precisava ser "direto", era.

Sua meta na vida era ser o melhor amante que cada mulher que se deitasse com ele tinha... logo, ele era bastante "camaleão" para cada uma delas, dando-lhes exatamente o que elas queriam.

E já que aquela, que parecia ser bastante "safadinha" também, lhe dera aquela deixa... lá foi ele. Passou o braço pela cintura dela, aproximando o rosto de si... e lhe sussurrando afinal:

- Ora ora... então a mocinha gosta de sexo e assume...

- Eu gosto... e gosto muito. Sabe, posso ter uma aparência não muito feminina... mas é homem e pica que eu curto.

Ela sorriu, de forma franca. Isso foi o suficiente para que Gackt a tomasse para um beijo intenso e longo. Ela correspondeu, maravilhada, não sabendo que além de bonito, aquele homem beijava tão bem... simplesmente brincava com sua língua como se não fosse nada, como se fosse o jogo mais fácil do mundo.

Não demorou muito para que a moça se sentisse toda molhada... bem como Gackt começar a sentir a ereção despontar na calça. E agora...? Como iam sair do estúdio daquele jeito? A solução era transar logo ali perto... mas onde?

- Hum... Gakuto... un, depois de tudo que fizemos na gravação do clipe, sem poder meter de fato...! Oh, Gakuto, como eu queria que você enterrasse a sua masculinidade em mim...!

O rapaz de Okinawa se surpreendeu. Ela estava mais excitada do que ele poderia esperar...! Sorriu perante a própria habilidade, no entanto... onde iam fazer?

- Ei, moça, eu também quero muito transar com você... mas... aqui... tem lugar?

- Tem sim... hun... ali, naquela direção... tem um sofá, perto dos WCs... dá pra gente foder gostoso lá...!

- Dá...? E tem perigo de passar alguém?

- Ter tem... mas quem que não gosta de um perigo, hein...? E de qualquer forma... qualquer um, sabendo que saímos de uma gravação daquele jeito, vai compreender ao nos ver trepando ali!

O outro riu. Ela era bem direta mesmo... e ele estava adorando aquilo!

- Então vamos...

Ambos foram até o local, não parando de se beijar nem de se amassar enquanto iam até lá, as mãos de Gackt já explorando o interior da blusa da moça... sentindo os peitos dela, mesmo que não fossem muito grandes, mas eram peitos... e enfim, pensando que ia ser bastante interessante transar com uma "cópia feminina" sua...

No entanto, ao chegarem perto dos sofás, ouviram... gemidos. E gemidos de tesão e desejo.

- Oh, Gakuto...! Parece que alguém teve a mesma idéia que a gente, e chegou mais cedo...!

A porta que levava aos tais sofás estava entreaberta. Gackt foi olhar pra ver quem era... e se surpreendeu ao ver Közi deitado em cima de Mana, passando a mão nas coxas dele e depois na bunda, beijando os lábios dele sem parar...

"Diabo, tinham de ser justo eles?"

A moça, curiosa, foi olhar também... e ao ver de quem se tratava, sorriu.

- Ora ora, bem que aquele maluco ali disse que o namorado com ele se soltava...! E é homem mesmo, dá pra ver a ereção dele marcando a saia de vinil...

Gackt nada dizia, porém aquilo lhe deixava mal... por três anos ele ansiara transar com o Mana de novo, nem que fosse só mais uma vezinha...! E lá estava o Közi, apertando o outro, beijando o outro, prestes a meter no outro... no outro que um dia fora seu.

Sentiu raiva, mas deixou pra lá... tinha a moça ali pra lhe satisfazer, embora aquela conquista, em face da visão de Mana acariciando Közi, simplesmente perdera a graça... mas não ia deixar a mulher assim, na mão, com desejo. Ele nunca desapontava nenhuma de suas amantes quando elas o desejavam.

- Bem, moça... qual seu nome? Desculpe chamá-la de "moça", não pelo nome...

- Ah, tudo bem! Meu nome é Emiko.

- OK. Emiko... parece que eles estão se divertindo ali, sim...?

- Sim, e seria muito interessante fazer uma "festinha" com eles dois...!

- Seria, mas o Mana não aceitaria jamais. O Közi talvez, mas o Mana... não ia não.

- Imagine que delícia... o tal do traveco metendo na minha xota, virando homem de verdade enfim... o namorado dele me comendo por trás... e você colocando esse pau, que não parece ser pouca coisa, na minha boca...

Maliciosa, os olhos transbordando tesão, ela apertou a ereção do outro por cima da calça. Gackt se surpreendeu, tanto pelo apelo sexual dela, quanto pelo fato de ela estar disposta a transar com três homens ao mesmo tempo...

- Hun...! Mas parece que vai ter de se contentar só comigo...!

- Quero ver hein... quero ver se pode comigo...! Eu sou bastante orgástica, gozo por qualquer coisa... aguento várias seguidas...

- Huuuuum, quero só ver...! Vou meter em você até pedir arrego...!

- Então mete...!

Aquele desafio imposto pela tal de Emiko deixara Gackt excitado de novo afinal. Como não tinham como ir ao sofá, se acomodaram no cantinho que antecedia à porta que levava aos sofás, e começaram a arrancar a roupa ali mesmo, Gackt trabalhando bem com a boca no corpo da outra assim que a pele dela se revelava.

Emiko mordia os lábios, tentando não gemer para não se fazer percebida por Közi e Mana. Mas era difícil... a boca dele era tão, tão habilidosa...!

Quando o cantor a deixou toda nua, resolveu reparar bem em seu corpo antes de começar. Tinha bunda de mulher... pouco peito, mas dava pro gasto... e a perseguida toda depiladinha, com jeito de quem não deixava aquela região "pegar poeira", ou seja, ficar sem uso por muito tempo.

- Huuuuun, bonitinha você...! Boceta com jeito de ser gostosinha... vamos ver na prática como que é isso aí!

Emiko sorriu, deitando no chão, esperando apenas que o outro viesse e lhe mostrasse do que era capaz, mas um gemido de Mana os distraiu...

- Hun... Közi... não me deixa pelado aqui...!

- Ah, cara, tem ninguém olhando...!

- A porta... não acha melhor fechar a porta?

- Ih, cara, deixa... ninguém passa por aqui, tão todos lá nos chuveiros tomando banho...!

- Eu tenho medo de aparecer alguém...!

- Aparece nada...! E de qualquer jeito, cara, já tou duro aqui, como vou sair lá fora? Você também tá duro, besta!

- Un... já que não tem outro jeito, faz de roupa...

- Tá OK, coisinha tímida! Vai, tira essa pica pra fora da saia pra eu chupar...!

Meio encabulado pelo linguajar do amante, Mana enfim abaixou as meias-arrastão, levantou a saia, tirou a calcinha... e fez com que seu membro despontasse no rosto do amante.

- Huuuuuun, que coisinha gostosinha...! Meu pirulito gostoso, adoro ele...!

E, sem mais cerimônias, Közi colocou quase tudo na boca, chupando enquanto segurava firme nas coxas do parceiro... e a Mana, nada mais lhe restou senão gemer, empurrando os quadris, segurando a cabeça do amante com ambas as mãos...

Gackt não resistiu a dar uma olhada naquilo... e oh, como lhe doeu o peito...! Como queria ser ele ali...! Como Mana era delicioso, como ele gemia de forma magnífica...! Céus, que falta que ele sentia daquele corpo branco e excitante...!

A moça também foi olhar, pois do jeito que Mana fora tímido consigo, era difícil imaginar que ele conseguiria fazer sexo com alguém, mesmo com o namorado... e ela se surpreendeu ao ver que ele se soltava e perdia a "cara de paisagem" quando estava com o outro...!

- Oh, esse "maluco" tem sorte hein...! Transar com essa bonequinha, sendo o único que o excita de verdade... é como se nem precisasse de cinto de castidade...!

As palavras de Emiko doíam na alma de Gackt. Era verdade...! Agora, Mana só tinha olhos pra Közi, sendo só dele afinal... e nunca, nunca mais sendo seu.

- E ele até que não tem pouca pica não... olha só, o "mulherzinha" é mais macho que muito homem!

Tentando esquecer daquele desgosto em não ter Mana para si, Gackt sorriu para a moça, a deitou de novo no chão e lambeu o pescoço dela...

- E aí? Quer que eu faça em você o que o Közi está fazendo na "boneca"?

- Ohn, eu quero...! Pelo que já pude provar da sua boca, você parece que é bem habilidoso com ela...!

- Então vamos lá...!

Beijando o corpo esguio e formoso da moça, Gackt foi descendo, descendo... e antes de chegar enfim à vulva dela, passou os dedos pela vagina. Hum, estava molhadinha... bem molhadinha! Ia ser bem gostoso chupar aquela mulher...!

Passou o dedo molhado de excitação algumas vezes no clitóris da moça, fazendo-a gemer baixo... e enfim começou a lamber. Primeiro devagarzinho, depois com mais vigor, intercalando as lambidas com chupadas e mordiscadas. Ela arqueou as costas e gemeu um pouco mais alto, quase não se controlando... quando um apelo de Mana foi ouvido lá de dentro:

- Közi...! Tem alguém lá fora...!

O parceiro de Mana parara a felação por um pouco, a fim de lhe responder.

- Por que acha isso?

- Parece que escutei... un... escutei alguém falar...!

- Ah, Maninha, tá escutando coisas...!

- Não estou, Közi, tem mesmo gente lá fora...!

- Tem nada, cara, tá escutando coisas...

- Não estou, Közi! Alguém vai ver, vai saber o que a gente está fazendo aqui...!

E, como fazia usualmente quando se sentia sexualmente "invadido", Mana cruzou os braços em torno do corpo. Közi ficou chateado com aquele "quebra-clima", porém fazer o quê... o namorado era envergonhado!

- Vou lá fechar a porta, tá bem?

- Feche... por favor!

A fim de não serem vistos pelo "maluco", Gackt e Emiko se esconderam bem no vão atrás da porta, que mesmo com ela totalmente aberta os ocultaria... e levaram as roupas arrancadas, bem como os sapatos, para lá também. Közi, só pra ter certeza que não tinha ninguém, olhou para um lado e para o outro... e enfim fechou a porta. Ainda puderam escutar ele dizendo:

- Falei, cara, não tinha ninguém... mas agora a porta tá fechada e o meu lindo anjo vai poder ficar peladinho...!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Emiko sorriu...

- Oh, o cara lá vai ficar pelado... e a gente nem vai ver!

Gackt sentiu de novo aquela pontada no coração, sendo que, enfim, Közi tinha tudo que ele queria ter e não podia... mas tentou, de novo, esquecer daquilo no corpo da amante. Deitou-a de novo no chão e voltou à estimulação que começara. Lambeu e chupou o clitóris dela várias vezes, e desta vez colocou dois dedos dentro dela, penetrando-a e tocando-a por dentro, toda molhadinha, enquanto a lambia, tendo como resposta os gemidos dela, os quais ela mal controlava em face do que o outro fazia em si.

E no entanto, logo recomeçaram a escutar os gemidos vindos de Mana lá de dentro... Közi voltara a lhe estimular, e dessa vez, como a porta estava fechada e Mana pensava realmente não ter ninguém ali fora, ele parecia enfim gemer mais alto... entregar-se mais...

- Huuuuuun, Gakuto...! Como eu disse a você antes, eu não gosto de homem vestido de mulher... mas esse sujeito gemendo... é algo tão delicioso de escutar...! Não acha...? ainda com você me chupando...!

Em seu íntimo, Gackt concordou com ela... não havia gemido mais ardente, mais gostoso, que mexia mais consigo... e estava fora do seu alcance! Oh, era realmente um castigo ter de transar ali, escutando tudo que o Mana fazia e não era consigo...!

Para descarregar, continuou chupando a parceira... a qual logo começou a querer gemer mais alto, ficando ainda mais difícil de se conter...

- Oh... oh, Gakuto...!

Segurando em seus cabelos com as mãos frêmitas de desejo, a moça enfim gozou na boca dele, tremendo-se toda, Gackt sentindo enfim seu orgasmo fazendo com que ela vibrasse em seus dedos, os quais ainda a penetravam...

O cantor parou de lhe estimular, dado que já conseguira o que desejava... e deitou em cima dela.

- E então...? Sou ou não sou bom com a boca...?

- É ótimo...! E não só cantando...! Não lembro de um homem ter me chupado assim tão gostoso antes...!

O rapaz de Okinawa sorriu frente aos elogios dela, que pra variar eram o que mais alimentava seu ego... adorava escutar o quanto elas se sentiam satisfeitas consigo após o sexo. Mas enfim... aquilo era só o começo.

- Está pronta pra outra...?

- Claro...! Como eu te disse, aguento várias seguidas...

- Dessa vez você vai ver de verdade do que sou capaz... a gente ainda nem começou...!

- Huuuuuun, você está começando a me animar...!

Como Emiko era-lhe completamente desconhecida, tomou uma camisinha no bolso da calça... ora, sempre levava uma consigo antes de sair de casa, caso "pintasse" alguma coisa na rua. "Encapou-se" enfim, subiu na moça e começou a penetrá-la... no começo devagarzinho, para ver como ela reagia... e ela reagiu bem.

- Huuuuun, Gakuto, como você trepa gostoso...!

- É...?

- É... a maioria dos homens não liga pro que a gente sente... mas você...! Oh, cara, acho que não tem uma mulher que não gozaria com você...!

Aquilo o animou ainda mais. Afinal de contas, ele era bom de cama...!

- Então vou fazer melhor ainda...!

Não se contentando somente em penetrá-la, o cantor passou a pressionar o clitóris dela com o polegar... e, ouvindo os gemidos dela como "recompensa", passou a fazer movimentos circulares nele.

- Oooooohhhh, céus...!

O toque dos dedos dele na feminilidade dela... parecia feito exatamente "sob medida" para si. Emiko estava ainda mais morta de tesão que antes, mais molhada ainda do que antes... e Gackt achava uma pena que não pudessem ter tido tempo hábil para ter conferido se havia ou não doenças nela... pois ele adoraria sentir direto em seu pau aquele caldinho de excitação!

Se ela estava gostando tanto afinal, poderiam se ver outras vezes... e, ao saber se ela tinha ou não doenças, transar sem camisinha com a moça enfim...

O rapaz já estava atingindo a um novo patamar de prazer nela, fechando os olhos de tesão, quando... aquele gemido. É, aquele gemido de Mana de quando ele estava prestes a gozar. Ainda lembrava bem dele... era diferente dos outros... um pouco menos grosso, mais prolongado, como se viesse do âmago de seu ser...

- Huuuuuunnnn, Közi amourrrr...!

Aquela coisa gostosa de ouvir... proferida justo para aquele pós-punk sem noção, fedendo a nicotina!

Que ódio!

Enfim, um gemido mais alto, intenso, um pouco tremido... era o clímax afinal. Mana estava gozando... oh, como, como conseguia gozar com um estafermo como o Közi?

Enfim ele suspirou algumas vezes, de forma cansada... e logo a seguir foram ouvidos estalos de beijos na boca.

- Hum... Maninha... amorzinho... adoro fazer você gozar, sabia...? Mais do que eu mesmo gozando. Sério mesmo, não me olha como se fosse mentira porque não é...

- Eu sei que não é, amour... você não é como o outro, que só me exibia como troféu e mais nada...! Oh não, você eu sei que gosta de mim de verdade...

Mais estalos de beijos. Putz... com aqueles apelos todos, e ainda comentários depreciativos sobre si, Gackt até mesmo ficava desestimulado de continuar... se a tal de Emiko não estivesse altamente excitada, ele até mesmo ia largar tudo, esperar o pau descer, vestir as calças e ir pra casa em desgosto...!

E ela, espertinha e maliciosa como era, não ia deixar de comentar aquilo...

- Huuuun, o traveco lá teve outro namorado...? Coitado, pelo visto sofreu...!

- E quem não sofreu por amor uma vez na vida...? Oh, Emiko, vamos esquecer esse traveco aí e continuar, sim...?

Apertou o grelo dela com mais intensidade ainda. Ela mordeu os lábios, moveu os quadris junto com os dele e esqueceu por um pouco do que o outro casal fazia lá dentro.

Continuaram escutando estalos de beijos, palavras em francês... malditas palavras em francês que Mana cismava sempre em proferir depois de gozar! Agora eram todas, todas do outro e ele nada podia fazer! Surpreendentemente, o "maluco" respondeu em francês também. Um francês muito ruim, com fortíssimo sotaque nipônico, porém francês.

Mana riu, aquele riso cristalino que ria quando estava verdadeiramente feliz.

- Está vendo...? Eu disse a você que não era difícil!

- Não é... mas é uma porcaria quando eu tento falar contigo nessa língua aí, fala sério!

- Eu gosto mesmo assim...! Közi querido...!

Mais estalos de beijos. E logo um estalo no sofá, como se ambos estivessem se deitando nele de novo. É... o Közi ia enfim finalizar o serviço!

E por falar em "finalizar o serviço"... a moça estreitou os quadris com os de Gackt, gemeu mais um pouco, tentando abafar o som... e enfim mais uma vez tremeu-se toda, gozando dessa vez no pau do vocalista, os bicos dos seios bem arrepiados...

Derreteu-se no chão, acabada após o segundo orgasmo... e Gackt viu que ainda nem estava perto de gozar.

"Ela é bem orgástica mesmo...!", pensou ele, dado que usualmente as mulheres costumavam gozar mais de uma vez consigo, pois ele demorava... porém, aquela era demais...! Já a segunda vez e ele nem perto de acabar...

- Oh, Gakuto...! Você é realmente muito bom...!

- Sim... mas nem sombra de eu gozar ainda...!

- Hum... assim é bom! Dá pra gozar uma terceira vez...

- Você bem que gosta de gozar bastante, hã...?

- Gosto!

- Gosta de ser comida por trás também...?

- Eu gosto... quer experimentar?

Sorrindo, Gackt acenou que sim. Saiu de dentro dela e trocou a camisinha. Depois disso, colocou-a de quatro, lubrificou-a um pouco com a saliva mesmo, e em seguida entrou sem muito cuidado, acostumada que ela parecia com aquelas coisas. Emiko gemeu, mas logo se acostumou... e enfim ele começou a arremeter-se para dentro dela, deixando o clitóris dela por um pouco, caso contrário era capaz de que ela gozasse uma terceira vez e ele nada...

E, pelos ruídos emitidos na sala ao lado, parece que para Mana e Közi a coisa também estava boa... Mana começava a gemer baixinho, e disso Gackt depreendia que o outro já devia lhe estar penetrando... e de repente lhe deu curiosidade de saber o que acontecia. Viu o buraco da fechadura da porta... dava pra vislumbrar alguma coisa através dele. Mas será que Emiko... não estranharia caso ele a deixasse para simplesmente ver a dois homens se pegando?

Deixou pra lá. Continuou se concentrando na moça, e tocou na vulva dela... hum, molhada de novo... que mulher insaciável!

Os gemidos de Mana ainda eram ouvidos, e aquilo o distraía afinal...

- Uuuuuun, Közi...!

- Você gosta assim, amorzinho...?

- Hun... eu gosto sim...!

- Que bom... se você gosta, eu também gosto...!

Novos estalos de beijos, seguidos pelo ranger do sofá. Caramba, ele estava comendo o Mana...! Bem ali do seu lado...! Quando ele ficava "bolinando" o outro, beijando o outro em sua frente, já era doloroso... saber que ele comia o Mana - pior, ouvir - bem ali do lado... era pior ainda!

- Hun... oh, Közi...! Amour, como você faz bem...!

- É...? Pra quem diziam que era ruim de cama... até que eu melhorei nesses anos... não acha...?

- Acho que é porque... agora você faz com amor, não é...?

- É, eu acho que é isso sim...

Mais beijos. E mais gemidos, e mais ranger do sofá. Inferno...!

Para se distrair enfim, continuou penetrando a Emiko. E quando sentiu que seu prazer se intensificava, chegando mais perto do orgasmo, passou a estimular o clitóris dela de novo. Dessa vez, enfiou o indicador na vagina dela e passou a estimular sua feminilidade com o polegar... ela claramente prendia os gemidos, deixando Gackt feliz e sorrindo por dentro.

Continuou até sentir que estava muito próximo de atingir ao clímax... e então, a estimulou com mais intensidade, para que ela gozasse primeiro que ele.

- Huuuuuun, Gakuto...!

- Eu disse que ia meter em você até pedir arrego...

A moça mordia os lábios, mal acreditando que ele podia lhe proporcionar todo aquele prazer... e logo em seguida gozou pela terceira vez. Gackt, satisfeito com o resultado, resolveu cuidar do próprio prazer afinal. Mas ela, assim que se recuperou um pouco do impacto do êxtase, pediu para que ele parasse...

- Gakuto... un... eu quero sentir a sua porra em mim...!

- Mas Emiko... eu sou um desconhecido, você sabe que isso é perigoso...

- Eu sei... mas não digo "dentro de mim", e sim em cima de mim! Vamos, tire a camisinha... e goze nos meus peitos, sim?

Aquilo o surpreendeu. Hum... ela gostava de fetiches genuinamente pornográficos...

Retirou o membro dela, tirou a camisinha e, assim que ela se colocou de frente para si. ele ficou de pé e se masturbou até gozar no peito dela, como ela bem queria... e ela se lambuzou toda com aquela seiva, como se reconhecesse nele o "Deus do sexo" que ela procurara mas nunca achara.

- Huuuuun, Gakuto...! Você mete muito bem...! Eu quero sair com você mais vezes, se não se importar...

- Oh, eu não me importo...! Mas deixo bem claro pra você... eu só saio em casual. Eu não quero namoro com ninguém. Não veja isso pelo lado pessoal...

- Eu entendo! - e dessa vez ela riu baixinho - Eu também não quero. Conviver com as pessoas é difícil... então eu fico só com o sexo mesmo!

Ambos sorriram e se beijaram na boca com volúpia. Vendo que ela era "das suas" e não lhe causaria problemas ao querer compromisso, como Mana fizera, ele a convidou para passar a noite em sua casa...

- Aí a gente pode fazer uma festinha... com umas moças que eu conheço, sim?

- E você dá conta de todas?

- Claro! Não viu que fiz você gozar três vezes e eu uma só? Posso gozar três ou quatro vezes num dia só... aí você faz as contas!

Emiko sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sim, será interessante...! Mas vem cá, Gakuto... como vamos tomar banho?

- Ah... vamos correndo lá até o banheiro, acho que ninguém vai ver...

Ela concordou. E enquanto eles já iam recolhendo suas roupas, ouviram mais gemidos...

- Huuuun, Közi...!

- Mana... Mana gostosinho...! Oh, cara...!

Emiko sorriu maliciosamente de novo.

- Hum... que vontade de ver o que rola ali dentro...!

- Quer olhar...?

Ela sorriu de novo, ajoelhou em frente à porta e olhou pela fechadura.

- Oh, Gakuto...! O maluco está mesmo comendo o traveco! E parece tão gostoso... pena que o relacionamento deles, pelo visto, é fechado!

- Deixa eu ver...

- Veja!

A moça deu lugar ao amante, e ele viu... oh, céus, ele viu o Mana quase nu, com as meias arrastão abaixadas até os tornozelos, a saia no chão, a blusa toda levantada... e Közi no meio das pernas dele, realizando nele aquela dança que ele mesmo gostaria tanto de realizar...

Mas não era só isso. Ele o penetrava, mas também o beijava, o acariciava, o olhava com uns olhos tão... apaixonados...!

Era isso. Közi estava mesmo apaixonado por Mana. O que eles viviam era um namoro afinal... e Gackt tolamente pensando que Közi apenas fingia romantismo para continuar comendo o Mana...!

Sim, era isso que ele pensava... e era por isso que lhe surpreendia a enorme duração daquele namoro. Três anos...! E três anos de monogamia...! Ele não sabia como, como o Közi, que era no passado tão "putanheiro", e ao mesmo tempo tão descuidado com as transas... conseguira manter a um crossdresser lindo, exigente e ciumento do lado... por três anos! Sem trair e ainda "comendo gostoso" ao ponto de, sozinho, o satisfazer!

A resposta estava ali, nos olhos dele... lânguidos, flébeis de paixão... não, não era só paixão. Era algo a mais... era um cuidado, uma ternura, algo que ele não sabia explicar, porque jamais sentira... sequer por sua primeira namorada, por quem fora sim apaixonado... porém, e só agora descobria, não amara de verdade.

Suspirou de desgosto e os deixou ali, afinal. Tomou a moça, levou-a para um dos banheiros e lá tomaram banho afinal... mas seu pensamento... estava nos olhos de Közi. E na expressão de satisfação que depreendera do rosto de Mana, e aquela satisfação... não era somente sexual. Era algo mais. Ele se satisfazia ao saber, intimamente, que era amado enfim.

"Ele é assim mesmo", pensou o cantor, enquanto acabava de se enxaguar. "Ele é assim mesmo, sempre quis um amor de verdade, e agora tem. Feliz dele...! É, Gakuto, você não pode tê-lo. Porque ele não aceita se entregar, a não ser que seja por amor... ele é rígido nesse aspecto, e você não poderia, você simplesmente não poderia oferecer a ele o que ele quer. Assim como não pôde naquela ocasião. Portanto, fique sem ele, oras...! Conforme-se!"

E no entanto... no entanto, como ele desejava que Mana tivesse um irmão gêmeo, qualquer coisa do tipo, e um que aceitasse casual enfim... pra ele poder provar daquele sabor delicioso outra vez, daqueles gemidos outra vez... e sem se comprometer!

Sendo que isso já não era possível... era um paradoxo!

Portanto, acabou por levar Emiko para casa após o banho... e fez uma festinha "daquelas", ele, ela e mais umas garotas que chamara. Só assim para esquecer temporariamente de Mana... daquele mesmo Mana que, profeticamente, dissera-lhe, horas antes de o namoro deles terminar, que ele seria "a coisa mais apetecível a si". Sempre. E fora mesmo... mas agora tudo isto não passava de uma vaga lembança.

Já Közi e Mana, após gozarem ali mesmo no sofá, beijaram-se, acariciaram-se mais um pouco... e como Gackt mesmo percebera, fruíram daquele amor que sentiam um pelo outro... pensando que ele parecia bom demais para ser verdade... e no entanto não querendo que ele acabasse, pois mais inverossímil que parecesse ser.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

Aquele clipe fora, realmente para muitos, o ápice de "Merveilles", o álbum que eles gravaram em 1998 e fora considerado por muitos como o mais marcante do Malice Mizer.

No entanto... Mana não estava contente com a situação. Era certo que agora conseguia viver de música como sempre sonhara, e ter finalmente um nome mais forte e sólido para ostentar... porém, não trabalhava do jeito que queria. Aquilo caía, novamente, no velho dilema que passara quando teminara o ensino médio. Não queria trabalhar em algo que não gostasse, como num escritório ou em qualquer repartição chata, tendo de cortar os cabelos curtos, usar roupa de homem e tendo de fingir ser quem não era.

Pois bem. Escapara do escritório e das roupas de homem, bem como dos comportamentos-padrão, porém estava tendo de ceder às exigências de outrem para viver. E tais exigências eram absurdas, tais como aqueles "fanservices", aquela mulher nua em cima de si, gravada para todo o sempre num clipe malfeito...!

Não, aquilo não estava bom! Mas o contrato com a Nippon Columbia... não acabaria muito cedo afinal.

- Aí, Maninha, não fica assim não... - tentava lhe consolar Közi, quando ambos conversavam sobre aquele assunto e o que fazer com a banda afinal - A Columbia nos dá uma certa segurança, e a gente nem faz nada assim tão diferente do que queria fazer no começo...

- Eles querem que eu faça "fanservice" no palco com o Gakuto...!

- Querem...? Já não bastou o clipe não?

- Não! Querem agora fazer "fanservice" comigo e com ele. Közi, com ele eu não quero...!

- Mas como assim, cara? Como assim com ele, no palco? Vocês não podem tirar a roupa no palco, nem nada disso! Vão ter menores de idade no show, e a gente não vai poder transformar as apresentações numa "strip tease" só pra maiores! Não é a proposta da banda!

- Não, Közi... eles querem que eu faça de roupa, porém querem que faça algo sexual com ele... porque todo mundo "adorou" os fanservices... a maioria pensa mesmo que é o Gakuto em cima de mim no clipe... enfim, tá todo mundo achando que eu e ele somos um "casal yaoi"!

- Ih, cara... porra, que tara de merda essa do pessoal hein! Caramba... mas o que eles querem que tu faça?

- Querem que na música "Illuminatti"... eu... me ajoelhe na frente dele... e... finja...

- Que tá pagando um boquete pra ele?

- Sim... isso mesmo!

Constrangido só ao imaginar a cena em público, Mana escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Puta que pariu...! Será que eles não vêem que sou teu namorado e tou na banda também? O que esse povo tem na cabeça?

- Os produtores sabem que a gente namora...?

- Putz, acho que não... é isso, cara, eu falo pra eles e talvez esse argumento de peso acabe por fazê-los desistir da idéia!

Mana concordou. Afinal, não tinha vergonha de namorar a Közi... e de qualquer modo era muito melhor os produtores saberem que ele e Közi estavam juntos, do que ter que ficar "fingindo" ter algo com Gackt no palco, apenas para as moçoilas desesperadas delirarem!

Assim Közi fez. Ligou pro produtor-chefe e, com seu jeito bem direto e escrachado, logo foi anunciando que não queria ver seu namorado "fazendo que ia chupar a pica de outro macho" na frente dele e de mais milhares de pessoas, por mais que só fosse fingimento. O rapaz, claro, estranhou... porém entendeu o motivo.

- Senhor... Közi... nós entendemos, porém...

- Primeiro, sem essa de "senhor". Tá? Me chama de "Közi" ou de "Kouji-san" que é o equivalente japonês e boa. Segundo... "porém" o quê? Cês querem MESMO colocar o meu namorado pagando um "fake boquete" pro cara na minha frente, porra?

- Mas...

- O senhor é casado?

- Sou, mas...

- Imagine a sua mulher fingindo que vai pagar um boquetão em outro macho na sua frente, e na frente de mais sei lá quanta gente. Hein? Imaginou? Foi agradável não né? Não é por namorar com homem que meu caso é diferente!

- Eu entendo, porém o pessoal que forma a "fanbase" de vocês quer ver isso...! E agora, o que faremos? Precisamos do dinheiro! Meus senhores, se desejavam fazer apenas o que lhes desse na telha, que continuassem na gravadora independente! Aqui a coisa é outra!

Közi bufou do outro lado da linha. Querendo ou não, os produtores não deixavam de ser seus patrões. Então... tinha de haver uma solução, nem que fosse mediada.

Após um certo debate com o homem no telefone, Közi finalmente chegou a um consenso. E, na próxima reunião que os membros da banda tiveram, Közi comunicou a todos o que havia sido decidido...

- É o seguinte... - disse ele, compassadamente, fechando os olhos e se preparando para a reação de todos que viria a seguir... principalmente de Mana, dado que nem a ele Közi comunicara ainda o que aconteceria.

- É o seguinte - começou ele de novo - O produtor lá, da Columbia, falou pra mim que não tem jeito. O Mana vai precisar, mesmo, fazer o tal do "fake boquete" no Gakuto.

O crossdresser fez uma cara assombrada, a qual mal disfarçou... para deleite do ex-amante. Gackt, por sua vez, mal escondia um sorriso pernicioso... enfim, podia não ser de verdade, mas às exigências do público e da produção ele teria de se dobrar...!

- Mas - e esse "mas" Közi proferiu com bastante ênfase, pra mostrar pro vocalista que não era só "festa" - vai precisar de algumas ressalvas.

O quase-sorriso pícaro do rapaz de Okinawa foi trocado na mesma hora por uma expressão de indignação e dúvida.

- Como assim, Közi...? Ninguém vai precisar de ressalva na cena!

- É, bonitão, ninguém vai precisar... mas tu já deve de tar careca de saber que o Mana não quer fazer porra nenhuma de "fanservice" contigo... e eu expliquei isso pro produtor, falei pra ele que sou namorado do Mana...

Uma expressão de espanto, quase nojo, tomou conta do rosto do cantor.

- Como...? Você... falou isso tudo pro produtor, só pra ele não colocar ao Mana comigo no palco...?

- É, cara, não tive opção! E eu sei que isso não é lavação de roupa suja, mas ao contrário de você eu não tenho vergonha de assumir que pego homem, sabe...

- Eu não pego homem!

- Não pega porque o Mana não quer te dar... - e em seguida tragou do cigarro que tinha aceso em mãos tranquilamente, como se estivesse conversando sobre a mais amena das trivialidades desse mundo - Mas já pegou. Não negue o passado, bonitão!

- Que seja, Közi...! Todo esse escarcéu, tudo isso, só pra... pro Mana não fingir - fingir, não fazer de fato - que vai me pagar um boquete? Ah, gente, eu sei que o Mana tem todo o direito do mundo de não me topar... mas é só um teatro, oras!

- É, é só um teatro. E pra deixar as coisas mais confortáveis pra ele, eu dei uma sugestão pro produtor... pra contornar a situação nem anular o "fanservice". E bem, ele aceitou.

Mana se segurava para não demonstrar o pânico que sentia. Não... o Közi não conseguira anular o "fanservice"...! Ele teria, teria mesmo, que manter algum contato com aquele homem de quem tinha tanta ojeriza, mesmo que fosse tudo de mentira...!

Porém logo parou de pensar, dado que o que Közi declarara era realmente inusitado, senão mesmo engraçado:

- Para que o Mana se sinta mais confortável, eu propus que a gente pudesse fazer a cena em três.

O rosto de Mana se contorceu num esgar. Se fazer a cena apenas com Gackt já seria terrível, imagine com Közi junto...! Um "ménage" seria algo que ele não conseguria fazer no palco...!

Gackt também não parecia assim muito feliz com aquilo...

- Em três...? Mas... você vai fingir que come o Mana enquanto ele me chupa de mentira, é isso...?

- Não, lindão. Eu vou fingir que como VOCÊ!

- Como?

A interjeição de Gackt fora tão, mas tão forte, que Kami e Yuki não seguraram um riso de surpresa. Imperturbável, ainda tragando ao cigarro tranquilamente, Közi respondeu:

- É, lindão. Eu fingindo que como você. Mas não se preocupe... não será nada muito pesado não. Eu não vou fazer que tou "carcando" você não. Só vou ficar atrás de você e segurar nas suas coxas enquanto o Mana finge que faz o "fake boquete". Beleza?

- Quê? Közi, você com as mãos nas... nas minhas coxas?

- É, cara! Qualé mané, "é só um teatro"! Cê acabou de falar isso, bacana! Quando é no seu cu que a pimenta arde você arrega, é?

- Mas Közi...! É diferente...!

- É diferente por que? É, cara, se o Mana sofre ao fazer coisas que não gosta nesses fanservices, você também deve sofrer, saca? Não é só o coitado do traveco que tem que levar o mundo nas costas!

- É diferente porque ele gosta de homens...! Ele sai com você, ele tem vida sexual com você... Közi, eu não, eu não gosto de homens...!

- Então por que comeu o Mana em 1995...? Hein? Podia não gostar dele, mas do rabo dele você gostava que eu sei!

- Você não entende... eu quando saía com o Mana fazia o papel do homem...! O papel que sempre fiz, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo! Agora, Közi... ser "comido", mesmo que de brincadeira, é fazer um papel que nunca fiz na vida!

- Problema seu, cara! O "fanservice" é esse, porra! E de qualquer forma, o Mana também fez o tal de "fanservice" com a tua dublê, sendo que ele nunca saiu com mulher... isso também é fazer algo com o qual ele não tá habituado!

- Közi, imagine o seguinte... imagine... que o Mana um dia pedisse pra comer você. Você, que sempre desempenhou o papel do "homem" da relação, ia gostar disso?

- Ele já me comeu - e isso o "maluco" proferiu com a mesma tranquilidade de antes, olhando nos olhos de Gackt - E não foi ele quem pediu, fui eu que pedi pra ele. Bom, ao menos na primeira vez, né... nas outras, ele já tinha mais desenvoltura de "chegar junto" com essa intenção. E olha, gostar foi pouco. Puta que pariu, Gakuto, tu não sabe o que tu perde ao não dar esse cu! É bom demais...

- Közi, cala a boca, cala a boca, cala essa boca...! - Mana movia os braços enquanto falava, tentando fazer o namorado ficar quieto - Na frente de todo mundo não...! Fica quieto, Közi...!

Mana, vermelho igual um pimentão, continuava freneticamente tntando fazer com que o parceiro parasse de expor a intimidade deles daquela forma tão explícita. Mas o "doido" apenas sorriu, soltando beijinho pra ele no ar:

- Qualé, coisinha linda... tenho o maior orgulho de ser comido por você, minha lolitinha obscura!

Gackt ostentava, mais uma vez, um semblante completamente atônito. Ora... ou Közi estava brincando, ou ele, realmente, havia sido o passivo de Mana... ele, Közi, que parecia mais "macho" do que o Gackt próprio, dando pro Mana, que era mais feminino que muita mulher...!

Tentou imaginar a cena, mas não conseguiu. Não; sua mente não conseguia conceber aquilo!

Reparando na falta de palavras do outro, Közi apagou o cigarro antigo, acendeu um novo, começou a tragar... e em seguida continuou falando:

- É, Gakuto, se você não curte dar o furico, negócio seu... mas no "fanservice" vai ter que fazer, saca? E de qualquer forma... você falou que o Mana já fazia o papel de "gostar de homem" normalmente... cara, ele pode até gostar de homem, mas de você em especial ele não gosta. Não mais, e faz tempo. Então... ia ser uma merda muito grande pra ele ter de fazer essa coisa só com você, entende? Porra, cara, pra atenuar o sofrimento do cara eu quero estar ali, com ele! E agora é isso, ou ele faz assim, ou a coisa não é feita! E a produção da Columbia tá colocando pressão em cima, eles querem ver dinheiro na jogada!

Gakuto suspirou. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Mas né, já vimos sua reação - continuou Közi, entre uma tragada e outra - Agora precisamos da reação do Mana. E aí, Maninha, que é que manda? Acha que fica mais fácil pra você fazer assim?

Mana pensou por alguns segundos. É, não ficava. Não, de jeito nenhum ficava. Mas ele tinha um contrato com a Nippon Columbia até o ano 2000, com quase 2 anos ainda pela frente. E não podia rompê-lo sem pagar uma multa pesada por isso. Rejeitar o "fanservice" seria o mesmo que quebrar o contrato... e de qualquer forma, se havia aquela forma... aquela forma de ser desagradável para Gackt também, ao menos seu sofrimento seria compartilhado... e ele não teria que ver Gackt, de forma alguma, exultar por tê-lo fazendo "fanservice" em si; não sobraria disposição para tal ao ter-se como "passivo de mentira" de Közi.

O crossdresser deu enfim seu parecer:

- Eu aceito assim. É melhor do que nada.

- Então fica assim! OK? Gakuto, alguma questão a mais?

Gackt, sem outra opção e claramente contrariado, proferiu um "tudo bem" aborrecido.

Por dentro, estava enfurecido com a "trama" que o casal armara para si. Sim, a animosidade entre eles ainda vivia, apesar de já terem se passado mais de três anos após o término...! Mana jamais esqueceria do sofrimento que Gackt lhe causara - e Közi corroborava com ele...! Bem, não tinha jeito! E de qualquer forma aquilo era temporário...

...sim, Gackt não dizia a ninguém... mas estava planejando uma carreira solo para muito em breve. Apenas precisaria de mais um pouco de prestígio em "Merveilles"... e saía.

E agora que estava com nome bem estabelecido, pouco lhe importava uma quebra de contrato...! Ora, com a carreira solo ele poderia pagar logo as dívidas de multa - e fora daquela banda de malucos! Fora daquela banda de travecos! Fora daquela pantomima, daquela lembrança do nariz quebrado que ainda lhe perseguia após tanto tempo...! Adeus Mana, adeus loucuras do Közi, adeus insinuações de que não podia mais comer o traveco...! Közi que se refestelasse, que o comesse, que desse pra ele, que se acabasse em porra de tanto gozar com o "Mister Lady"...! Àquela altura do campeonato, seu ressentimento contra as atitudes de ambos os donos da banda era tão grande, que já não importava mais que Mana não lhe quisesse mais. Um corpo bonito não valia tudo aquilo, nem que Mana ainda lhe servisse na cama...! E nem isso mais fazia, há quanto tempo!

Porém, enquanto não acabava "Merveilles", teve de fazer o "fanservice". Qualquer um que olhasse num vídeo posterior, veria a cara de tédio de Mana ao se ajoelhar em frente ao vocalista, os olhos fechados de Gackt ao ser "pêgo" por trás por Közi... e a cara de chateação do "maluco". Em verdade, nenhum dos três estava feliz com aquilo.

Mesmo que realmente fosse algo simples - Mana apenas ajoelhava, e seu rosto ficava claramente acima do membro de Gackt; ficava quase em seu umbigo. Movia-se para os lados, não em "vai e vem", para não ficar muito explícito. Enquanto isso, Közi também dançava atrás de Gackt, movendo-se para a direita e para a esquerda, tudo isso por alguns segundos. E só - nenhum deles se sentia bem ali. Mas tudo bem... logo a turnê de "Merveilles" terminaria.

A última da Era Gackt. Talvez por isso, uma das mais lembradas e aclamadas pelos fãs mais aguerridos da banda no futuro.

A úiltima, não somente porque Gackt estava prestes a deixar tudo para trás sem aviso prévio, mas também porque a miséria, "o acaso e o imprevisto", vêm sem que se peça por eles, nem que se espere.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os meses passaram. Logo, viram-se em 1999. Mana, como em todo começo do ano, ia a uma consulta de tarô. O Mestre Izumi¹ tirou cartas difíceis e duras, mas ele não ligou... havia superado tanta coisa! A saída de Tetsu, Gackt lhe decepcionando como parceiro, altos e baixos... antes mesmo daquilo tudo, o repudio da família por ele se pintar... enfim! O que poderia lhe pegar de surpresa? Fosse o que fosse, ele suportaria tudo com a resignação de saber que cumpria o seu destino.

E assim foi. Meses depois, o telefone de sua casa tocou... era Közi. Ele, todo sorridente, atendeu...

- Olá, amour! O que me conta de novo?

A voz de Közi, porém, não parecia nada boa. Estava nervosa, tremendo mesmo.

- Mana...! Mana, você não vai acreditar se eu te contar...!

- O quê...? Közi, você está me assustando!

Com a voz embargada, de quem ia chorar em breve, o outro enfim respondeu:

- O Kami... o Kami morreu, Mana...!

_ To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Mana foi, realmente, tirar cartas com esse tal de Mestre Izumi em 1999. E... as cartas saíram duras msm. E... bem, a gente sabe o que ocorreu em 1999: Kami morreu, Gackt abandonou a banda... acho que o Mestre tava certo, hein! oO _


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

Num primeiro instante, o crossdresser não conseguiu falar. Estava atônito... o Kami, aquele jovem tão ativo, tão brincalhão, que ele vira outro dia mesmo tão bem...? Morto?

- Közi...! Como assim, "morto"?

- Morto, cara...! Acharam ele morto em casa, e pelo que a autópsia revelou, ele ficou quatro dias lá dentro do quarto...! Ele morreu sozinho, cara, completamente sozinho, sem ninguém para ajudar...!

A voz de Közi saíra mais aguda, de desespero e aflição. Em seguida, ele caiu num choro convulsivo. Não era muito amigo de Kami, mas ver uma vida ativa, cortada assim precocemente, de alguém que ele via todos os dias...

- Közi... ele... ele era mais novo que eu e você...

- Ele era mais novo que todo mundo, cara! Cara, me diz, por que não morre o Gakuto? Hein, cara, um mané daqueles, por que não morre? Aposto que tipos ruins como ele vivem cem anos se deixar...! Mas o Kami...! Cara, o Kami mal tinha feito vinte e seis anos...! Tinha tanto ainda pra tocar, pra fazer com a gente...!

Közi chorou mais um pouco. E Mana, apesar de estar chocado, não chorou. Apenas teve um laivo de choque, porém após isso a paz. Aquela paz que o tomava após saber que alguém havia morrido e deixado aquele campo de batalhas chamado Terra...

- Amour...

- Fala, Mana...

- Quer vir aqui em casa? Parece que você se abalou bastante com isso...

- Claro que me abalei! Ele podia não ser muito meu amigo e tal, posso ter chamado ele de "monkey man" no passado, mas pô! Ele era legal, era gente fina, a gente percebia...! A única coisa é que fumava pra cacete, mas eu fumo, sou mais velho que ele e tou aqui!

- Amour, quer vir aqui em casa pra eu te consolar...?

- Ah, quero sim, Maninha... se isso não te incomodar...

- Claro que não...! Namorado serve pra isso também... venha, eu o espero, sim?

- Estou indo... obrigado pelo amparo, cara!

- De nada. Um beijo, até logo.

Mana desligou o telefone, pensando naquilo tudo... pensando em Közi, que usualmente era tão forte pras coisas da vida, e agora se mostrava tão fraco em face da morte. De outrem, porém morte do mesmo jeito. Ora, quando morre uma pessoa mais jovem do que nós, a primeira coisa que pensamos é que nós roubamos algo dela ao ainda estarmos vivos e ela não... e a segunda... é que a nossa vez pode muito bem chegar amanhã, ou ainda hoje. Que nunca se é saudável, jovem ou forte demais para a morte.

Ele, Mana, que era espiritualizado... lidava bem com aquilo. Sim... até mesmo quando seus avós morreram, ele não chorava. Era certo que ainda tinha aos pais... mas ele tinha certeza de que não choraria sequer na morte deles.

O que era aquilo...? Não sabia. Não queria parecer frio demais, e não era esse o caso... o caso era que ele lidava melhor com a idéia de morte que com a idéia de vida. Ele, que em vida tinha dificuldades de viver num mundo que não fosse o da fantasia, quando se tratava de morte, ou melhor, de "passagem", como ele gostava de dizer, ele lidava tão naturalmente, que ninguém entendia.

Közi, que sempre lhe amparara nos momentos de vida difíceis, como quando Gackt lhe deixara, quando a banda iniciara e eles nem sabiam por onde começar, quando ele precisava de um lugarzinho ainda nos tempos do karaokê e ele lhe indicou pro Matenrou... tudo, tudo isso Közi passara rindo e contando chistes. Közi fora da pobreza à fama rindo, relevando tudo, falando besteira como falara àquele dia do "fanservice" - e ele, Mana, era quem se sentira sempre tão inseguro em face de tudo. Naquele momento, os papéis se invertiam. Ele consolaria a Közi em relação à única coisa que ele, Mana, sabia lidar e ele não.

Não muito depois, o namorado chegou em sua casa. Tocou a campainha, ele atendeu. Seu rosto estava vermelho de chorar; seus olhos, incrivelmente inchados. Mana o abraçou ternamente, e Közi chorou mais um pouco, apertando firme o corpo do parceiro nos braços - como se fosse cair caso não tivesse o apoio dele.

Mana o beijou ternamente nos cabelos e no rosto. Em seguida, o convidou para entrar. Közi fechou a porta e foi, sorumbático, para o sofá da sala. O crossdresser fora até a cozinha buscar algo para eles beberem. Trouxe um suco, mas o parceiro rejeitou... então lhe trouxe água. Közi tomou um gole apenas, e colocou o copo em cima da mesa em seguida.

Após algum tempo, Mana enfim tomou a palavra.

- Amour... você sabe? Sabe como foi?

- Ah, cara... pelo que o hospital disse, parece que o cara morreu dormindo...! Teve um derrame cerebral, uma coisa assim...!

- Um derrame...? Na idade dele?

- É, cara, também não entendi nada...! Não entendi como que um cara que nem trinta anos tem morre assim, de derrame! Como, cara? Primeiro até pensei em suicídio, mas ele era tão alegre...! Depois em assassinato. Mas qual, quem ia matar um cara como ele...? Depois... vou fuçar o relatório de causa mortis, o cara me morre de derrame! Muita sacanagem, cara!

- Közi... veja pelo lado bom! Se ele morreu dormindo, não sofreu...

- É, mas ele morreu! O detalhe é esse, um cara de 20 e poucos anos - morreu! Assim, bestamente, sem motivo maior!

- É assim mesmo... Közi, na vida nunca é cedo demais para morrer... é assim mesmo, ele veio pra Terra, cumprio a missão que tinha aqui... e depois foi embora! É assim, Közi... o tempo que ele precisava, embora pra nós pareça ter sido curto, já bastou. Os caminhos do Destino, apenas o Destino conhece.

- Eu sei, Mana... eu sei! A gente sempre conversou sobre tudo isso, mas na prática... é mais difícil aceitar um negócio desses!

- Porque usualmente a gente não pensa na morte. Só pensa quando é velho demais, ou quando já está doente. Quando ela vem assim, numa pessoa jovem, aparentemente sem doenças, sem aviso... a gente se surpreende. E se surpreende por perceber o quão pouco de controle há sobre a própria vida. Nenhum, na verdade. Amanhã, todo o dinheiro, toda a posição, todo o prestígio que se conseguiu numa vida toda... tudo isso some, sem mais nem menos.

- Mas cara... como "some", se você sempre acreditou em vida após a morte...?

- Sim, Közi... "some" porque deixamos tudo pra trás. De material, pelo menos... o Kami mesmo. Vai levar todos aqueles perfumes? E todo aquele aparato de kimonos antigos que ele tanto gostava? Não... nem o corpo ele vai levar. Agora, a viagem dele... é outra.

- Falando nisso, cara... o que a gente pode fazer por ele? Hein, cara, se ele tá vivo em outro plano aí... que é que a gente pode fazer por ele?

- Não muito. Ainda estamos encarnados, Közi... não temos muita interferência no plano dele. Porém... não podemos esquecer que somos almas também.

- Sim, mas e aí...?

- Vamos fazer uma oração por ele, Közi... e vibrar positivo por ele.

- Como que se faz isso, Mana...?

- Venha cá. Tome minha mão. Agora feche os olhos... e pense nele.

Közi assim o fez. Mana fechou os olhos... e estranhamente, o "maluco" sentiu uma energia sair das mãos do companheiro... e ser compartilhada consigo através das suas. A seguir, Mana começou a falar...

- Kami, sua partida foi repentina... não tivemos tempo de nos despedirmos de você... provavelmente, quando acordou do outro lado, sequer percebeu que havia morrido... no entanto, lhe desejamos paz, harmonia e prosperidade, seja lá onde estiver. Encontre um bom plano a você... e lembre-se... você sempre será o baterista do Malice Mizer. Sempre... você ainda é, mesmo que não possa mais tocar a bateria de nosso grupo. Kami... nós estamos com você.

Após o final daquela frase, Mana sentiu um arrepio na espinha... e após isso largou as mãos de Közi, assustado. O namorado o olhou, também espantado.

- Mana...! O que foi? Você sentiu... a presença dele, foi isso?

- Não...! Não foi ele, disso eu tenho certeza. Até porque, é mais provável que ele esteja ainda perdido, sem saber direito que morreu...

- Sério? Mas já se passaram uns cinco dias...!

- Mesmo assim... muitas vezes eles demoram para perceber. Alguns demoram anos!

- Oh, cara, que zica! E agora, e se o pobre do Kami ficar nessa situação?

- Não vai ficar... parece que a minha guia espiritual, aquela mesma que me avisou de onde o Gakuto estava para que eu lhe entregasse as coisas. Lembra?

- Lembro...! Oh, cara, você acha mesmo que ela foi até lá...?

- Eu senti a presença dela. Tenho certeza de que ela vai ajudá-lo...

- Que bom...! Sabe, ao ver você falar assim, com tanta segurança, dá a impressão de que tudo está realmente bem... não sei... parece ser essa coisa de "vibração" do que você fala!

- Oh, sim...! É bem provável!

- Mas cara... sério, agora que ele morreu... sei lá se esse é o momento adequado pra falar isso, mas... quem vai tocar a bateria?

Mana fechou os olhos e ficou um pouco em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, ele enfim disse:

- O Malice Mizer nunca mais vai ter um baterista. O Kami será, de fato, nosso baterista eterno.

- Mas cara...! E as músicas antigas? E aquilo tudo? Como vamos tocar sem bateria?

- A gente dá um jeito.

- Mas a gente pode substituir ele...! Nós não substituímos o Tetsu?

- Sim, porém... o Tetsu ainda é vivo. O Tetsu saiu por convicções pessoais, não porque morreu. Já o Kami... ele foi nosso baterista fielmente, de 1992 até aqui. Foram sete anos, Közi. Eu lembro... ele ainda era apenas um garoto no final da adolescência quando entrou na banda. Ele nunca nos deu trabalho, ao contrário de todos estes vocalistas com alma de estrela exacerbada! Ele continuou fiel até onde ele pôde... ele é insubstituível, Közi.

- Verdade... oh, cara, e justo agora que ele havia resolvido começar a compor...!

- Sim. E nós vamos tocar as músicas dele também. Ora... se ele as escreveu antes de morrer, significa que elas têm um papel a desempenhar em nosso mundo. Não acha...?

- Eu acho... mas como, se não teremos bateria?

- Substituiremos por alguma outra coisa, algum outro instrumento de percussão. E bem, Közi... os demais membros da banda já sabem?

- O Yuki eu avisei antes de te ligar. Mas o Gakuto... cara, o Gakuto sumiu.

- Como...?

- É. Não consigo falar com ele por celular, nem por lugar nenhum.

- Oh, Közi... mas deixe, ele anda mais arredio do que nunca a nós...

- Verdade.

- Quer passar o dia comigo...?

- Eu quero... sabe, mesmo que a sua mensagem passada pela entidade... tenha me dado um alívio... é uma passagem dífícil de aceitar. Por isso aquele apartamento me parece tão grande, tão ameaçador, mesmo com aqueles dois gatos lá...

- Fique aqui, sim? Fique aqui...

Sendo assim, ambos os amantes passaram o dia juntos... num ambiente mais fraterno, dado que aquela morte súbita acabara de ocorrer... e portanto não achavam ser hora apropriada para demonstrações de desejo sexual. Tudo tinha a sua hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não muito tempo depois, foi realizado o velório do corpo de Kami. Foi uma cerimônia bastante pequena, com a participação da família, dos membros do Malice Mizer e alguns amigos. Desta vez, mesmo sabendo que respeito não se media por isso porém sabendo que o público julgava travestismo de maneira estranha, Mana foi de homem.

No entanto, mesmo que Mana fosse seminu não haveria tamanho desrespeito quanto o que houve da parte de Gackt, o qual simplesmente não comparecera à cerimônia.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Mana indagou a Közi se ele soubera o que havia acontecido...

- Não, cara - respondeu-lhe o namorado - Na verdade, desde antes da passagem do Kami eu não sei do paradeiro dele.

- Közi, isso está começando a ficar preocupante. Não que eu me importe muito com o Gakuto, você sabe...

- É, eu sei, mas e a banda?

De repente, aquilo fez com que as mentes de ambos estalassem... a banda! Ele estava, nos últimos dois anos, brigando com Yukie Itoh sobre conseguir um melhor salário ou ainda uma linha diversa para o Malice Mizer. Mana jamais cedera, e a gerente também não. De repente, nos últimos meses, ele agia como se desistisse de continuar brigando por isso...

- Közi... eu começo a desconfiar que ele não quer mais trabalhar conosco!

- E que é que esse infeliz vai fazer? Lembra como ele chegou até a gente! Um mauricinho sem um puto no bolso!

- Eu sei... mas já se passaram quatro anos...! Ele cresceu. Não é mais o rapaz desempregado procurando por um lugar estável. Ele já fez nome, fez inúmeros singles com a gente... e ele é cantor. Ele tem maior visibilidade que todos nós na banda, queiramos ou não...!

- Putz caaaaaara, você acha que ele quer seguir carreira solo, é isso?

- Muito provavelmente! Ou ainda, ir para um conjunto mais... popular? Duvido que, assim como Tetsu, ele goste muito de nosso estilo burlesco... na verdade, creio que o que lhe der mais dinheiro ele faz... tenho certeza de que só não saiu antes porque não tinha coisa melhor a fazer... na verdade, talvez até tivesse, porém quisesse se preparar direito.

- Ah, cara... e essa agora? O Kami morre - claro que ele não teve culpa, mas enfim, é uma perda - e agora o Gakuto sai? Bem nesse momento crítico?

Surpreendentemente, Közi viu em Mana um olhar sereno, diferente do olhar costumeiro que ele ostentava ante às dificuldades da vida. Ele lhe respondeu:

- Közi, ainda temos você, eu e o Yuki. Se o Gakuto sair... lucro para nós! Eu já não o suportava na banda, desde o começo... desde que tudo aquilo ocorreu!

- Eu sei, cara... mas uma perda é uma perda. Onde vamos arrumar vocalista decente...?

O crossdresser suspirou... e disse afinal:

- Arruma-se, Közi. Nós sobrevivemos sem o Tetsu. Sobreviveremos muito bem sem o Gakuto também.

O "maluco" ficou em silêncio, no entanto ficou pensando... na época do Tetsu era tudo diferente. A banda ainda nem era conhecida, era quase uma "banda de garagem"... com uns demos e um album só, custeado pelos membros da banda... com Gackt, a coisa crescera. O vocalista podia ser um safado sem vergonha sem caráter, porém Közi admitia que ele tinha muito talento... sabia cantar, sabia encantar o público... perder Tetsu num período de pseudo-anonimato era uma coisa. E perder a Gackt, o qual lançara a banda em sua fase major e representava os anos de singles, de videoclipes, do apogeu de fama do Malice Mizer enfim?

Continuou em silêncio, porém... em seu íntimo, Közi teve de admitir a si mesmo que Gackt seria uma perda maior que Tetsu ou mesmo Kami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alô?

- Olá, You!

- Quem fala...?

- É o Gakuto!

- Gakuto...! Dos bons e velhos tempos da "Cains Feel"! Poxa, ficou famoso, esqueceu dos amigos...

- Esqueci não, meu chapa. Diga, está a fim de formar uma banda comigo de novo?

O colega quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- C-como assim?

- É. Só que dessa vez vai ser diferente. Dessa vez eu tenho patrocínio forte. Vai ser algo grande, não aquelas "bandinhas de garagem" que tínhamos!

- Mas cara... e o Malice Mizer?

- Ah... sabe o quanto eles têm a coragem de nos pagar?

- Pensei que era muito...

- Aquilo não passa de 150 mil yenes por mês!

- Comoooo? Cara, tem assalariado ganhando mais que isso aí!

- Pois é... e eu acho que mereço mais do que isso! Só que o pessoal da minha banda não se "vende pela arte"... logo, fica um porre! Já tentei milhares de vezes convecê-los a mudar a linha, mas eles não mudam!

- Ah, não...?

- Não! Então vou sair da banda e formar meu próprio projeto. Quer chamar os caras de novo pra tocar comigo, como se fosse uma banda de apoio?

- Pode ser! Você não tem mais o telefone deles?

- Não, cara, o tempo passou, sabe como é... mas se você tiver...

- Sim, tenho! Olha, vou fazer o seguinte: ligar pros caras e depois te dar um retorno. O que acha?

- Tudo certo! Tchau You, obrigado aí pela atenção!

- Obrigado digo eu, por lembrar da gente depois de tantos anos! Tchau!

Gackt desligou e deitou na cama, de costas, olhando o teto. É... agora estava na hora de um novo vôo! Finalmente ia ter a sua carreira solo... mesmo com os amigos de membros de apoio, a banda seria sua. É, só sua. Sem interferências de traveco nenhum, nem de pós-punk viado maluco!

Não. Agora era só ele o "boss"! E isso antes de completar vinte e seis anos de idade... oh, era um feito, sem dúvida!

Seus devaneios de grandeza foram interrompidos pelo telefone. Olhou o identificador, pensando que era cedo demais para You dar uma resposta, quando... viu, desanimado, que era Közi.

Nos últimos tempos, concentrado como estava em planejar tudo para seu projeto solo, ele simplesmente ignorara os telefonemas de Közi, o qual, desde 1995, agia como "porta voz" de Mana naqueles assuntos da banda, dado que o crossdresser mal falava consigo após a separação. Ora, estava querendo mudar de ares... fazer outra coisa... e lá vinha o doido lhe encher os canecos?

No entanto, pensou que era melhor atender... afinal de contas, ainda estava no Malice Mizer - querendo ou não. E eles podiam ainda querer arrumar uma encrenca muito grande para ele, dada a ligação que ainda tinham com ele. Logo, pensou em atender, dar logo o seu parecer sobre sair da banda... e pronto. O resto, ele resolvia com a gerente, aquela baixinha teimosa e paga-pau de travesti.

Atendeu.

- Alô?

- Gakuto, porra, caralho, eu tô tentando falar contigo há quase um mês e tu não atende a nenhuma das ligações! Tá maluco, cara?

- Közi... "Merveilles" já acabou. Vocês cismaram de dar uma pausa nos shows... que mais eu tenho que ver com vocês, se não tem show nem promoção tão cedo?

- Cara, você não pensa que pode haver uma emergência, algo assim, inesperado? Não pensa não?

- Sei. O que poderia acontecer?

- O que aconteceu, lindão! O Kami morreu, seu besta!

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo, o Kami morreu e você nem apareceu no velório!

- Közi, com esse tipo de coisa não se brinca!

- Eu não sou retardado de brincar com isso! Se quiser, te mostro o atestado de óbito do cara, ele morreu mesmo!

- Közi...! Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso...?

- Claro que não, eu ligava e tu não atendia, pensando que tava de férias, né?

Gackt deu uma pausa enfim. O Kami... ele tinha alguma afinidade com o baterista... e além disso, era uma morte precoce... de uma pessoa da sua idade. Aquilo assustava, sem sombra de dúvida...

- Eu vou até o túmulo dele. Onde ele está sepultado?

- Cara, depois eu te passo o cemitério. O que quero te dizer é o seguinte: e a banda? Que é que tu pretende fazer, porra?

- Olha, Közi... eu acho melhor a gente se reunir pessoalmente pra falar disso. Sei que fui negligente nos últimos meses... mas agora quero colocar as coisas em pratos limpos, e tem de ser ao vivo. Tá bem.

Közi suspirou do outro lado da linha. Enfim, lhe respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Na minha casa, OK?

- OK. Se puder, chame o Mana e o Yuki também, sim?

- Sim. Pode ser no sábado, às sete da noite?

- Pode.

- Então até lá.

Közi desligou sem se despedir, como costumava fazer, dado que não topava a Gackt. O vocalista enfim se viu arrancado de seu idílio de novo futuro... o colega morrera...! E ele agora tinha de ficar dando satisfação...! Pois sim. Iria pessoalmente. Seria sua última reunião com o Malice Mizer. E depois daquilo - vida nova!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia combinado, lá estavam todos: Yuki, Közi e Mana, sentados no sofá da sala. Os gatos, devidamente presos na cozinha, graças ao receio que Mana tinha de tocar em animais. Gackt, mais uma vez, se atrasara.

- Mas que filho da puta - exclamava Közi, enquanto tragava a fumaça do cigarro - Sempre se atrasando!

- Calma, Közi... - Mana tentou apaziguar as coisas - Calma, que muito em breve não vamos mais precisar encarar isto...

Yuki estranhou o modo de falar do outro, porém em seu íntimo também já tinha uma vaga idéia... de que Gackt estava saindo da banda em breve.

Alguns minutos depois, o rapaz de Okinawa chegou. Cumprimentou a todos de forma polida e se sentou. Közi tomou a palavra, como costumava fazer:

- E aí, cara? Me disse aquele dia por telefone que tinha algo pra conversar com a gente. E aí, que tem a dizer?

- Bem, Közi... você e Mana, bem como Yukie Itoh, já sabem que nos últimos anos eu tenho ido contra muita coisa que acontece na banda. Correto?

- Sim.

- Portanto, decidi que chegou a minha hora. Eu preciso sair, Közi.

- É, só que é o seguinte: o Kami morreu agora há pouco. Tamos sem baterista. Agora vamos ficar sem vocalista também. Você pode muito bem chegar e dizer em alto e bom tom que o problema é todo nosso, mas cara! Você ganhou nome graças a gente! Você é alguém porque o Mana um dia confiou em ti - a última coisa que ele devia ter feito na vida dele, mas tudo bem! Cara! Você vai mesmo abandonar a banda que te criou, que fez teu nome, assim, de uma hora pra outra?

O cantor ia falar algo, porém Mana interpelou a Közi:

- Deixa. Közi. Não estamos aqui pra implorar nada a ninguém. Gakuto, pode ir embora se assim o desejar. Nós acharemos outro vocalista. O único problema, você sabe... não é comigo. Não é com a banda. É com a Nippon Columbia. Você assinou contrato até 2000. Você o romperá com um ano ainda para cumprir. Logo...o problema é com eles e você. Unicamente. Eu...? Eu tinha receio de expulsá-lo da banda para não ter a meu nome envolvido nisso... mas agora... agora que já não há mais meu nome nisto, fico até muito contente que se vá!

O semblante de Mana era duro e rígido. Ele olhava direto nos olhos do rapaz de Okinawa, lembrando a ele o olhar que ele ostentara quase quatro anos antes, quando o inquirira sobre a traição e enfim o surrara. Apesar de, atualmente, ele estar já em nível bastante adiantado de karatê e tae-kwon-do, a mera lembrança daquele olhar o gelou por dentro.

- Mana... eu não quero prejudicar vocês...

- Não vai prejudicar - respondeu o crossdresser, com um tom quase casual na voz - Nós passamos bem sem Tetsu.

- Mas o Kami morreu há pouco...

- Podemos passar sem bateria. Kami será o baterista eterno do Malice Mizer, fiel que foi a nós por sete anos, sem dar problema algum... - e nessas últimas palavras Gackt sentia de forma clara uma ironia contra si - não precisaremos de batgerista novo. Quanto ao vocal... o Közi canta bem. Eu também gosto de cantar, mas em minha intimidade. Não gosto de cantar em público... ou Közi, ou algum outro vocalista. O que não falta por aí são bons cantores. Pode ir.

Yuki era o baixista e estava na banda desde a sua fundação, porém não se intrometia... afinal de contas, o conflito não era com ele. E ele sabia, bobo que não era, que o conflito ia muito além do profissional... mesmo após quatro anos, o que mais pegava ali era o emocional, o passional mesmo.

Gackt ficou completamente sem palavras. Esperava que ao menos Mana ficasse um pouco "sem chão" por causa daquilo... mas não. Mana parecia também ter crescido nos últimos anos... ele, Gackt, crescera como profissional, e ele como pessoa. Parecia mais indiferente às coisas ruins... como se elas simplesmente não pudessem mais lhe atingir, ou ao menos da maneira que faziam antes. Até mesmo Közi tivera uma reação adversa... mas Mana agia como se fosse superar tudo com muita desenvoltura.

- Bem... então é isso. Os problemas com a Columbia eu resolvo. Eu já havia mesmo conhecido o produtor antes mesmo de vir para o Malice Mizer... no mais, agradeço a vocês por terem me acolhido e me lançado. No mais... adeus.

Gackt apertou a mão de Yuki, depois a de Közi... nenhum deles se sentia muito à vontade para lhe cumprimentar, mas eles foram polidos enfim... porém, quando o rapaz de Okinawa fora apertar a mão de Mana, ele a retirou gelidamente.

- Não seja hipócrita, Gakuto. Você não topa a nenhum de nós. Não precisa agradecer, nem apertar mão de ninguém, que gratidão de verdade você não tem. Apenas vá embora da minha banda o mais rápido que puder!

- Mana... eu não sabia... que ainda guardava mágoa minha.

- Não é mágoa. É nojo. E desprezo por tudo de torpe que você pode ser. Faça o favor de sair daqui... o mais depressa que puder!

Aquilo surpreendera a todos. Mana fazia, de fato, questão de deixar bem claro que não estava disposto sequer a fingir polidez em relação a Gackt!

Sem ter mais o que responder e não querendo iniciar uma discussão completamente fora de hora, Gackt simplesmente fez uma reverência geral a todos, do tipo que os japoneses costumam fazer, e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Aquela era a última vez que tinha contato com o Malice Mizer. Naquele mesmo ano, voltaria a tocar com a antiga formação da "Cains feel", no entato, agora como ele tinha nome e era conhecido, a banda, como dito anteriormente, era sua; os projeto se chamaria "Gackt Job" a partir de então.

Mas naquela sala, naquela noite, os três integrantes do Malice Mizer sentiam-se vazios, estranhos, sem saber do futuro... até mesmo Mana, o qual ostentara momentos antes uma aparência segura, pensava no que fazer.

- Bem... - ele começou afinal - Agora temos de cuidar de nós. Sim, porque precisamos de alguém que cante. Caso vocês concordem, penso que pode ser o Közi, ou ainda o Yuki...

Eles discutiram mais algumas coisas que seriam feitas com a banda dali por diante... e se decidiram a ficar sem vocalista por um tempo. Enfim, Yuki pensou em ir embora, mas Mana ia ficar... já que era namorado de Közi.

Assim que Yuki foi embora, Közi foi arrumar algumas coisas na sala enquanto Mana ia fazer algo pra eles comerem, como habitualmente fazia. Enquanto o fazia, não deixava de pensar... em como parecera longo aquele período em que passaram com Gackt. E enfim ele estava fora. Apesar das dificuldades, sentia enfim algum alívio... pois por menos que admitisse, trabalhar com um homem que francamente desejava a seu namorado... era triste! Agora, finalmente a ansiedade havia acabado!

Foi comentar algo a respeito com Mana, quando... viu que a "pose" que o crossdresser fazia na sala, durante a reunião, simplesmente se desfizera.

Com o fogo aceso, esperando a água ferver, Mana chorava copiosamente ao lado do fogão... chorava como se sua alma estivesse despedaçada.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

No começo, Közi não entendeu. Pensou que pudesse ser pela dificuldade de Mana perder a dois membros da banda em tão pouco tempo, e não saber como continuar as coisas a partir de então.

- Mana...

- Oh, Közi, você aqui...!

O crossdresser tentou, de todas as formas esconder as lágrimas do companheiro. Tomou maquinalmente a um pedaço de papel-toalha que havia em cima de um móvel e limpou o rosto com ele. No entanto, ainda estava claramente vermelho...

- Cara... cara, por que a vergonha de chorar na minha frente?

- Ah... deixa, Közi. Não é legal incomodar os outros com isso...

- Mana... eu não sou "os outros". Eu sou o seu namorado... e antes disso, tenho estado com você por todos esses anos... desde 1987. Por que esconder algo de mim...?

- Não é nada, Közi... eu nem queria estar chorando por isso.

- Mas todo mundo fica meio triste ao sofrer um revés desse tamanho! É normal, cara. Vamos lá, Maninha, não vai dizer que está como os outros, que acham que "homem não chora"...! Justo tu, que se veste de mulher e tudo!

- Não é nada disso...

- Então pronto, chore à vontade. Esconder do Gakuto ainda vai, ele é uma besta - e ainda bem que foi embora... mas de mim...? Não faz sentido. Precisa esconder não...

Közi, no entanto, fora perspicaz o suficiente para perceber que Mana passara a chorar com mais intensidade quando ele dissera que Gackt havia ido embora... e de repente aquela ponta de ciúme, adormecida por quatro anos, despontou em seu peito novamente...

- Ei, cara...! Peraí, é por isso que você tá escondendo o choro de mim?

- É, Közi...! Não seria justo para com você, que tem sido um namorado tão bom pra mim durante todos esses anos...!

A fagulha, que ameaçava acender, estalou com força total. E Közi, pela primeira vez na vida, se viu com raiva de Mana.

- Cara...! Não vai me dizer que ainda ama àquele filho de uma puta?

- Közi, não é isso...!

- Ama, né? Está chorando porque finalmente ele foi embora para sempre, né? Enquanto ele ainda te rondava, enquanto ele ainda te mandava uma ou outra mensagem querendo voltar, ou ainda te olhando com desejo... você o sentia nas mãos, com o poder de voltar quando quisesse...! Mas agora que ele se foi, e com tamanha indiferença a você... você sofre, né? É, é dos cafajestes que elas gostam mais mesmo! Você pode não ser "ela", mas a tua personalidade é de mulher...! Pois é!

Com ódio, Közi acertou à porta da despensa da cozinha com um soco. A mão doeu, mas ele não se arrependera; descontara a raiva afinal.

Já Mana, observou-o com o semblante assustado... não com medo de apanhar ou coisa semelhante, porém... surpreso ao ver que Közi tinha ciúmes de si.

- Közi, você entendeu mal...!

- Não, cara, não entendi! Você quis esconder o choro de mim, chorou mais forte quando eu disse que ele foi embora... né? Você ainda quer àquele puto, admita!

- Não...!

- É, você quer! Eu soube, eu sempre soube que ele era melhor do que eu! Mais bonito, mais charmoso, mais tudo! Mas eu pensava que você valorizava a minha sinceridade, sabe? A minha sinceridade em gostar de verdade de você, coisa que ele nunca fez!

- Közi, é claro que eu sei de tudo isso...

- Não, não sabe! E tanto não sabe, que chora quando ele vai embora!

- Közi, deixa eu ao menos explicar?

- Explica. Vai, explica! Explica, pra ver se eu engulo!

Mana sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando aquela provocação última... e enfim começou a falar.

- Közi, eu realmente chorei pelo fato de ele ir embora. Mas não...! Não foi porque ainda o amo ou coisa do tipo! Eu falei sério quando disse que tenho nojo dele...! Que não suporto ele...! Que o queria fora de minha - aliás, nossa - banda o mais rápido possível...! Közi, será que você não entende... que se choro, é de amargo arrependimento por um dia ter deixado esse infeliz ter entrado na minha vida afinal?

O outro o olhou ainda um pouco descrente... porém, pensando se ele podia estar falando a verdade. Mana, vendo que ele se mostrava mais receptivo, continuou:

- É. Eu não sei se sou sensível demais, ou orgulhoso demais, ou ambas as coisas juntas... porém, se houvesse uma "borracha temporal", Közi...! Como eu gostaria de ter afastado a ele da minha vida quando ainda era tempo...!

- Mas foi tempo, cara. Foi tempo o suficiente pra ele não ter te prejudicado nem nada...!

- Mesmo assim...! Eu não queria que nada daquilo houvesse acontecido...!

- Mana...

- Sim...?

- Suponhamos que ele não tivesse te enganado. Suponhamos que ele não tivesse te traído, nada disso. Você estaria com ele até hoje, né?

O guitarrista olhou ao amante com olhos surpresos. Não era possível... que ele estava insinuando uma coisa dessas.

- Közi, por que diz uma coisa dessas...?

- Porque eu sou a sua "segunda opção". Não é verdade?

- Como assim?

- É, cara! Afinal de contas, entre eu e ele, quem você escolheu primeiro? Ele, que conheceu após oito anos de amizade comigo! Você teve oito anos pra se interessar em mim - e se interessou nele em apenas um mês!

- Közi, eu não acredito que o seu discurso chegou nesse nível!

- Mas é a mais pura verdade! Em oito anos você me viu como "irmão" - e só foi me procurar depois do chifre do outro! Né?

- Közi...! Quando a gente se conheceu, você pegava tudo quanto era mulher...! Você vivia bebendo, você vivia com aquela curriola que só deixou quando começou a me namorar...! Você simplesmente não tinha o meu perfil na época!

- Éééé, né? Mas bem que pra depois do chifre do bonitinho eu servi bem! E hoje, por que tenho o seu perfil? Porque eu sou segunda opção! Ele sempre foi a primeira - se não fosse o chifre, era pra ele que você ia direcionar esses olhinhos apaixonados! Qualé, mana, fale na sinceridade: quantas vezes você transou comigo pensando nele, hein?

- Nenhuma! Közi, isso é um absurdo e eu nunca, nunca lhe dei motivos pra sentir ciúmes de mim! Eu tive... eu tive quatro anos para voltar com ele e não voltei! Você sabe muito bem que ele ficou urubuzando em torno de mim durante todo esse tempo, e seria só eu piscar pra eu levá-lo para a cama! E eu nunca, nunca sequer sonhei em fazer isso - porque eu sou fiel pra você!

- Mana...

- Se eu fiquei oito anos vendo a você como irmão, era porque eu sequer pensava em sexualidade, e você sabe muito bem disso! E se eu não cheguei em você, você também não chegou em mim!

Közi coçou a cabeça. Era bem verdade... ele podia estar exagerando.

- Mas então por que despertou tão plenamente com ele? Hein, se não pensava em sexualidade, por que pensou com ele?

- Közi, ele simplesmente me beijou...! É, ele simplesmente me roubou um beijo - e eu gostei, só isso! Foi assim que eu descobri gostar de homem! Se ele não tivesse me beijado, eu jamais chegaria nele! Aliás, Közi... no caso de nós dois, foi algo muito mais profundo...! Eu nunca, nunca me entreguei pra ele como me entreguei pra você...! Eu lembro que desde a nossa primeira transa, eu sempre fui bastante desenvolto com você na cama... com ele, eu era travado! Ele quem conduzia quase tudo, de tão tímido que eu era!

- Mesmo...?

- Era! E por falar em "cama"... Közi, quem é você pra ter ciúmes do meu passado? Eu sou um homem de trinta e um anos que, além de você, só tive um parceiro sexual - um só, e por dois míseros meses! Eu fui quase virgem pra você, e você...! Você veio com inúmeros parceiros sexuais, como você mesmo sempre disse, e como eu sempre soube...!

- Não, cara, a questão não é sexual e nem nunca foi... eu mesmo, quando a gente começou a namorar, pensava que o mais adequado era você ter tido até mais parceiros antes, pra pelo menos "se igualar" um pouco a mim...

- Não, Közi...! Se eu pudesse escolher, você teria sido meu primeiro homem...! Porque é tão, mas tão ruim levar pro resto da vida o fato inexorável de que meu primeiro homem foi aquele traste...! Közi, a única coisa que me consola em relação a isso... é que o que eu passei com ele me deu enfim o ensejo pra procurar você...! A única coisa que me consola é saber... que aquilo serviu de "ponte" pra chegar até você, e que se não fosse por isso, provavelmente nunca ficaríamos juntos, tímido que eu era e reservado com relação a mim que você se demonstrava...!

E então, Mana passou a chorar copiosamente outra vez. E então Közi entendeu... ora, sexo para Mana sempre fora algo tão, tão importante... que ele simplesmente não se perdoava por ter transado com um cara da estirpe baixa do Gackt.

Com pena, o "maluco" foi até o namorado e o abraçou, deitando sua cabeça em seus ombros.

- É bobagem isso, cara. Vê eu, eu nem lembro com quem foi a minha primeira vez...! Deve ter sido com uma pessoa que não vale nada também... mas veja... o que importa, ao menos pra mim... é que a melhor transa da minha vida, e a pessoa com quem eu transei mais vezes... foi você. Oh, cara, desde a primeira vez contigo eu sempre soube que era, de longe, a melhor...! Nunca, nunca ninguém me marcou assim... e nunca vai marcar.

Com aquela energia recente ainda explodindo no peito deles, ambos se beijaram. Com fome, com ardor, com um sentimento absurdo. O coração de ambos parecia que ia explodir no peito. Quando enfim se largaram, Mana, ainda ofegante, inquiriu dele o que precisava saber tão urgentemente...

- Oh, Közi...! Se não se importa com meu passado sexual...

- E dá pra se importar? Como você disse, foi só um... e por apenas dois meses...! Ih, cara, foi quase nada! E mesmo que você tivesse dado pra mil - eu também comi, mil, oras! Quem sou eu, como você mesmo disse?

- Então por que aquele ataque de ciúmes, Közi?

- Porque... porque eu posso ter comido quem quer que fosse. Mas como disse antes, só quem me marcou foi você. Além disso... meu coração... eu só entreguei pra você. Eu só amei você. Se no corpo eu era super rodado, no coração eu fui somente seu. E você, cara... você entregou o seu coração pra ele! E eu tive ciúmes porque pensei que chorava ainda amando ele, por mais que fisicamente jamais tivesse me traído! Entende agora o que me importa mais?

- Oh, Közi...! Um dia, eu posso ter achado que amei ao Gakuto... mas foi tudo uma ilusão...! Uma torpe e boba ilusão, que se desfez muito rapidamente... Não, Közi... aquilo foi uma paixonite inútil. Já o que eu sinto por você... não pode, nem deve, morrer nunca...! Porque já estamos juntos há tantos anos, nos amamos há tantos anos...! Közi, apenas o tempo e as dificuldades provam se é realmente amor...! E nós juntos há tanto tempo, mesmo antes, quando não tínhamos contato sexual... apenas prova que o nosso amor é verdadeiro...! Na verdade, eu cheguei num estágio em que o Gakuto não passa de um sonho ruim... apenas a lembrança dele me fez chorar, mas já passou... já passou, porque eu acordei desse sonho ruim nos seus braços... eu acordei para a verdadeira vida e o verdadeiro amor, que é você.

- Oh, cara...!

- Közi... você pode dizer que só amou a mim e eu amei ao Gakuto além de você, mas é mentira... ele, como você me dizia naquela época, nunca foi meu namorado de fato...! Foi apenas um embuste do qual eu devo esquecer...! O meu primeiro e único namorado de verdade, que correspondeu a tudo que eu sinto e que assumiu mutuamente esse compromisso comigo... foi você. Meu querido...!

Foi demais para Közi. Após aquelas palavras, ambos começaram a se beijar de novo... e a tirar as roupas. Ora, após quatro anos de experiência sexual, Mana perdera aquela inocência do começo... ele sabia plenamente que a maior arma da mulher com o parceiro dela era a sexualidade... e como ele fazia papel de mulher na maior parte das vezes, era assim que agiria. Para fazer Közi esquecer aquele ciúme besta, chupou bem gostoso o membro dele... ali mesmo, na cozinha. E não somente fez um boquete magnífico... como o fez de modo a fazer Közi entender que era só o caralho dele que ele queria... como se aquele fosse o último pau do mundo.

E deu bem certo... Közi teve, pela milésima vez, "a melhor gozada de sua vida" com o Mana. E, é claro, depois ele teve de atingir outra ereção... para que Mana viesse por cima dele devagarzinho... sentasse nele, usando apenas a saliva da anterior felação como lubrificante... e rebolasse gostoso nele, gemendo daquele jeito delicioso no ouvidinho dele... daquele jeito que, nos quatro anos de namoro, ele aprimorara ainda mais... reparando em qual modulação deixava o outro mais excitado...

Foderam no chão da cozinha, dizendo ora chistes eróticos, ora palavras de amor... as unhas marcando o corpo um do outro, os dentes mordendo aos ombros e aos pescoços de ambos, os suores se misturando... e gozaram deliciosamente, abraçando-se, querendo ao outro mais do que qualquer coisa...

E após aquilo, tendo matado o desejo sexual mas não o do coração, se beijaram, se abraçaram mais... e assim continuaram, mais unidos ainda que antes, no banho, no jantar... e quando enfim foram dormir, beijaram-se inúmeras vezes, até se cansarem... até mesmo o miado dos gatos de Közi parecia mais bonito depois daquilo.

E dormiram de conchinha, agarradinhos... Közi sentindo o cheiro gostoso dos cabelos de Mana... e ficou pensando que seu ciúme era uma besteira afinal. Porém... ainda havia uma coisa... que ele havia feito com Gackt mas não consigo. E ele quis fazer... para selar de uma vez o amor de ambos.

No dia seguinte, quando ambos acordaram, fizeram amor enlouquecidamente de novo, tomaram banho, se beijaram, comeram algo, riram... após tudo aquilo, Közi enfim teve a coragem de pedir:

- Ei, Mana, a gente já namora há quatro anos...

- Sim...?

- Você não acha... que está na hora de evoluir o relacionamento pra algo mais... sério?

- Como assim, amour? Eu creio que já é algo tão, mas tão sério...! Eu nunca levei nada na brincadeira...

- Eu sei que não. Mas falo de uma coisa...

- Do que?

Ternamente, Közi tomou as mãos de Mana entra as suas. E, olhando nos olhos dele, lhe declarou enfim:

- Mana, você quer morar junto comigo?

- Oh, Közi...! Temos vivido tão bem em casas separadas...!

- Mas Maninha... tantos casais moram juntos...!

- É que na verdade eu tenho medo...!

- Medo de quê, se temos vivido tão bem por todos esses anos!

- Ah, Közi... na verdade eu acho que a gente vive bem... porque vive em casas separadas. Veja, você fuma e eu não. Você gosta de criar gatos e eu não. Já eu, gosto de ter várias plantas, de jogar video game até tarde, de arrumar aquele monte de roupa... eu teria medo que a nossa rotina não ficasse bem após morarmos juntos...

- Mas por que, amorzinho...? Você sabe que quase não fumo quando estou perto de você...

- Pois é, mas morando junto a gente ia ficar perto o tempo todo! Você ia fumar como? Se até trabalhar junto a gente trabalha...

- Maninha, acho que aí tem mais algum motivo pra não querer morar comigo...

- Ah... é que tudo pareceu começar a dar errado com o Gakuto quando passamos a morar juntos. Eu teria medo... de acontecer a mesma coisa com a gente! E como você é muito mais importante pra mim do que o Gakuto um dia já foi, até pelos nossos doze anos de convivênvia no total... toda a nossa história... Közi, eu não sei o que seria de mim caso a gente terminasse...!

- Não diga nunca uma bobagem dessas...!

- Quando eu terminei com o Gakuto eu sofri... no entanto, eu não tinha quase tempo de convivência com ele... e eu não o conhecia direito como pessoa, a bem da verdade. Mas você, amour...! Você sempre foi a minha referência depois que eu vim pra Tokyo...! Se eu perdesse você, tenho a impressão de que perderia a mim mesmo...!

- Mas não precisa pensar nessas coisas, Maninha! O Gakuto que não conseguia ficar sem mulher, que não te amava... isso aconteceu não por vocês morarem juntos, mas por falta de caráter dele mesmo!

- Eu só tenho medo de ficar pior quando a gente vier a morar junto...

- Olha, faz o seguinte: que tal fazer um teste? É, um teste, pra ver se a gente se adapta.

- E o que eu vou fazer com... todas aquelas plantas, todas aquelas coisas em casa...?

- Ah. Que tal você passar uma semana na minha casa e eu uma semana na sua...? Assim ninguém fica negligenciado. Nem as plantas, nem os gatos! Que acha?

- É bom também... até porque eu estava pensando em ocupar a minha casa de uma forma nova...

- Como, amorzinho?

- Közi... eu estava pensando em não viver mais de música.

- Comoooo? Mana, você tem vivido disso desde que saiu da casa dos seus pais! Quer dizer, no começo todo mundo trabalhava em empregos mal remunerados de meio período e tal, porque ninguém mais ia contratar a gente sendo os loucos que éramos... mas cara...! Desde que a gente passou a se engajar no Malice Mizer, a gente vive disso! Não está mais feliz com isso, Maninha?

- Não. Veja, essa coisa de "fanservice", de ter de fazer o que os outros querem... eu estou começando a me enjoar disso.

- Não vai me dizer que vai desistir da banda, cara...!

- Não, Közi... eu não vou! Apenas não quero mais depender disso estritamente para sobreviver. Entende?

- Ah... sim. Mas... o que pretende fazer então?

O crossdresser lhe sorriu, entusiasticamente.

- Abrir uma loja de roupas.

- Oh, cara...! Que tipo de roupa?

- Essas meninas... e algumas mulheres mais velhas também... que aderem ao estilo "lolita"¹. Seja para ocasiões especiais, seja para festas - algumas mesmo gostam de se vestir assim durante o dia a dia, mesmo que de maneira mais discreta. Então eu fico pensando... que isso poderia dar dinheiro, não acha?

- Huuuuuum, Maninha pensando alto hein!

- Não é "pensar alto". É que... aí eu terei mais liberdade para produzir somente o que quiser, nos termos de música. Entende?

- Sim... mas Mana, e a banda? Você quer arrumar outro vocalista logo, ou não?

- Ainda não sei... parece ser muito cedo. De qualquer forma, eu penso que devo direcionar meus esforços para a loja de roupas. Afinal, já tenho pensado nisso por um tempo... mais de um ano, na verdade. Agora, me sinto pronto para cumprir mais essa tarefa.

- Sei! Mas você vai usar a sua casa... como alguma espécie de "armarinho", é isso?

- No começo, sim. Depois, vou ver com a moça com a qual me tornarei sócio onde é melhor abrir.

- Sócio, é? Não me contou nada...

- Ah, Közi, ela entende dessas coisas de moda... e você, não fique com ciúmes! Não acredito que até de mulher está com ciúmes agora!

- Bom, se consegue me comer... pode comer uma mulher também, oras!

O tom da conversa era claramente de brincadeira, e portanto não foi nada levado a sério como no dia anterior. Ambos riram, e em seguida Mana replicou:

- É, mas eu não quero. Eu não quero mais ninguém além de você... e quero, amour, que sempre se lembre disso...

Logo em seguida, Mana beijou a Közi em selinho e se levantou para lavar a louça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias transcorreram sem maiores problemas. Mana e Közi foram, enfim, morar juntos... uma semana na casa de um e uma semana na casa de outro, como haviam combinado. No começo, demorou para que eles se acostumassem aos hábitos muito diferentes um do outro. Algumas briguinhas e discussões sem importância aconteceram, no entanto, nada que abalasse a relação.

Logo, Mana aprendeu a tolerar quando Közi deixava a tampa do vaso levantada após ir ao banheiro (apesar de ser também homem, Mana sempre deixava tudo organizado e limpo no banheiro, preocupando-se até mesmo com o detalhe da tampa abaixada), a respeitar quando ele queria fumar dentro de casa (desde que ele o fizesse na janela), a relevar quando ele deixava toalha em cima da cama ou mesmo a cama sem arrumar... e ele mesmo começou a ficar mais perto dos gatos, fazendo com que eles não precisassem ficar presos o dia todo na área de serviço.

Na segunda semana, quando eles foram passar na casa de Mana, ele mostrou o que seria feito em relação às roupas. Já tinha algums modelos desenhados, só não sabia como fazer naquela parte comercial... e nisso entraria a ajuda da sua "sócia".

A moça, chamada Alice, um nome um pouco incomum para uma oriental, um belo dia fez uma visita a Mana, para combinarem tudo que ia ser feito... e deu de cara com Közi lá. Por um segundo, ficou se perguntando o que ele fazia ali, dado que era da banda e da parte musical... e não tinha nada, nada que ver com a estética Lolita ou o que quer que fosse... mas quando Mana chegou, arrumado, penteado e perfumado, lhe sorriu e disse, com naturalidade:

- Esse aqui é o Közi. Você deve conhecê-lo da banda, mas não deve saber... que somos namorados. Estamos morando juntos. Espero que não se importe de ele participar da nossa reunião.

Alice sorriu, um sorriso meio "amarelo", mas deixou pra lá... afinal, se Mana era gay, quem era ela pra recriminar...?

A única coisa estranha é que Közi destoava completamente daquilo... ele, tatuado, usando calças jeans rasgadas e os cabelos sempre manchados de alguma tinta em cor estranha, fosse loiro, fosse ruivo, fosse alguma outra mistura bizarra que costumava inventar... era algo muito diferente!

No entanto, Mana fazia aquilo para que ele não sentisse ciúmes. Embora não acreditasse que ele realmente estivesse sentindo ciúmes da moça, o que ocorrera no dia de Gackt o deixara alerta... não queria que Közi pensasse que ele o trairia, ou ainda que gostava de alguém além dele mesmo que jamais o traísse... não. Ele não podia deixar dúvidas àquele respeito... e fora mais por isso do que por outra coisa, que aceitara morar com ele, embora pensasse que o relacionamento andava bem com ambos morando separados.

E foi por esse mesmo motivo que, meses depois, quando inclusive já se preparava para abrir a sua loja enfim, ele chorou sozinho.

Chorou sozinho, pois num belo dia, quando no que menos pensava era em Gackt, viu um encarte dele numa revista na banca, dizendo que ele sairia com um novo "single" chamado "Mizérable". O primeiro de sua carreira solo.

Chorou. De raiva, por ter permitido que ele entrasse em sua vida, e também de despeito por ele usar um nome em francês, tão semelhante ao nome de sua própria banda, após ter dado um desfalque tão descarado em todos os membros.

Chorou, mas como Gackt mesmo percebera àquela última reunião, Mana crescera como pessoa. Após algum tempo, o crossdresser controlou as lágrimas, enxugou-as, passou um pouco de pó de arroz no rosto e foi cuidar da inauguração da loja, que era o que no momento lhe interessava.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Apesar de Mana ter ajudado a divulgar o estilo "Lolita" e também o "Gothic lolita", que mistura o visual "boneca" do "Lolita" com características obscuras, misturando inocência e escuridão, ele não criou nenhum dos dois. A moda "Lolita", e mesmo a "Gothic Lolita", pelo que pesquisei na internet, têm origem nas décadas de 70 e 80, quando Mana ainda usava moicano e não se vestia de mulher._

_RS!_

_Ah, e a Alice é baseada em pessoa real também... li que, por um tempo, Mana contou com uma estilista chamada Alice Kobayashi para ajudar na criação das roupas._


	32. Chapter 32

__XXXII__

_O ato final_

_Japão, 2000_

O ano de 1999 fora duro para a banda e para Mana, porém terminara com chave de ouro. Ele abrira a loja enfim, e muitas das fãs "lolitas", e mesmo algumas que nem eram fãs, viraram clientes assíduas em pouco tempo.

Com aquele projeto sendo bem sucedido, Mana passou a se dedicar quase que integralmente à loja... e pouco a pouco, se que se apercebesse, foi deixando o Malice Mizer de lado...

Quando o ano 2000 enfim chegou e o contrato com a Nippon Columbia enfim expiraria¹, foi Közi quem teve de "acordá-lo":

- Maninha, amorzinho, né por nada não... mas e a banda? Cara, a perda que a gente teve foi forte... mas o tempo foi passando, já faz quase um ano que o Kami morreu... até a besta do Gakuto arrumou banda de suporte e continua na ativa... a gente tem que voltar também, cara! Já são quase oito anos de banda, não vamos deixar a peteca cair não! Nesse ano, que é que a gente fez? Um mini-album com as músicas que o Kami fez, uns clipes em homenagem a ele... mas foi coisa simples, nunca mais fizemos show! E aí...?

Ele fechou os olhos. Em seguida os abriu, e disse enfim ao companheiro.

- Tem razão, Közi. Precisamos de um novo vocalista. Ao menos de um vocalista precisamos, pois a bateria damos um jeito.

- Cê não quer que eu cante? Ou o Yuki? Ele acabou se afastando por um tempo da música pra viver de outras coisas, mas tenho certeza que se a gente chamar, ele volta.

- Eu também. Veja, vamos chamá-lo, fazer uma reunião nós três, como nos velhos tempos... e depois vemos que vocalista vamos arrumar. Tudo bem?

- OK!

Közi sorriu, animado. Afinal, iam voltar a tocar...! Ele podia não falar nada, mas nos últimos meses estava morando mais na casa do Mana do que na sua - e por causa do semi-hiatus no qual a banda entrara, vivendo mais do dinheiro que Mana conseguia com a loja do que com outra coisa. Ora, ele antes não fazia poupança de nada, gastadeiro como era... e com a banda inativa, tirava apenas uns trocados de direitos autorais quando vendiam CDs. E isso não dava pra muita coisa...

E aquilo de ser quase sustentado pelo namorado o deixava encabulado. Não era o mesmo caso de Gackt, que cinco anos antes queria pagar a Mana correndo para sair de sua casa o mais rápido possível... era diferente. Era uma questão de não gostar de ser bancado, geminiano de gênio forte que era. Mana não se importaria com nada daquilo, pois era generoso e amava ao companheiro de verdade, mas ele sim. Ele se importava, e por isso queria sentir que estava pagando com seu próprio trabalho pelo teto e comida dos quais dispunha.

Enfim, os três membros remanescentes da banda reuniram-se e decidiram, juntos, que precisavam de um vocalista novo. Como a performance teatral não seria deixada de lado, apenas três pessoas no palco seria muito pouco. E de qualquer forma, ficaria mal um deles tocando enquanto cantava. Precisavam de alguém somente para cantar.

O processo de procura de vocalista reiniciara, como em 1995. Dessa vez, estavam muito mais cautelosos em relação a um membro novo, escolados que estavam em relação a Gackt. Por fim, procurando no meio de artistas que ainda não estavam estabelecidos (e infelizmente precisavam procurar artistas recém-entrados naquele meio, dado que a base de pagamento do Malice Mizer ainda era baixa em comparação a outras bandas... e artistas mais consagrados não aceitariam receber aquilo), encontraram um rapaz que parecia ser bom. Como quase todo artista japonês, ele tinha um apelido mais "ocidentalizado". Chamavam-no de Klaha.

Assim que conheceu aos membros da banda, agiu de maneira muito correta e educada. Mesmo com Mana se travestindo, ele o respeitou como se fosse uma pessoa comum - aliás, o respeitou como ao homem decente e correto que era, independente da forma pela qual se vestia. E, apesar de o rapaz parecer ser, mesmo, mais ético que Gackt, era um desconhecido... e mesmo que a transferência daquela desconfiança se dar pelo fato de ele ser também cantor ser completamente irracional, ela acontecia.

Para começo de conversa, na segunda vez em que se encontraram, Közi já fez questão de deixar bem claro ao novo rapaz que ele namorava a Mana. Sentou ao lado do crossdresser, quase colando as pernas mesmo, e no final da reunião lhe tascou um beijo na boca. Daqueles de filme mesmo, com bastante língua, bastante saliva... bastante tudo.

Mana ficou meio encabulado e Yuki, em seu íntimo, riu... pois sabia o motivo daquela demonstração de afeto. Klaha sorriu "amarelo", porém compreendeu. E enfim... ele não era homossexual... Közi nem precisava se preocupar.

No final da terceira reunião afinal, onde os três conversaram bastante sobre aquela coisa de "o que é o humano", enfim, tudo aquilo que Mana conversara com Gackt em 1995... eles admitiram a Klaha afinal. Desta vez... era claro, óbvio que Közi não deixaria o vocalista dormir na casa de Mana. Pois fora assim que tudo começara com Gackt...

- Muito obrigado por vir fazer parte do nosso grupo - disse Mana, fazendo-lhe em seguida a familiar reverência dos japoneses - Espero que possamos fazer um bom trabalho.

Klaha também era tímido, embora não tanto quanto Mana, e também lhe prestou reverência, porém de forma ainda retraída em relação àquele homem que era tão peculiar, porém tão cativante. Em seguida, quando Yuki e Klaha saíram da casa e Mana ia fazer a janta para si e para o companheiro, Közi, enquanto arrumava a mesa e colocava os talheres, quis trocar uma idéia com o parceiro:

- E aí, Maninha, que é que achou desse cara?

- Ele parece ser bom... mas não confio em vocalistas, Közi. Eu sei que você também canta, mas essa nunca foi a sua frente em bandas... logo, falo de vocalistas propriamente ditos. Com "alma" de vocalistas. Já reparou que esses mal fazem outra coisa? O Gakuto... ele tocava piano, mas gostava mesmo era de cantar... pra aparecer mais. O Tetsu mesmo. Veja, nessa bandinha "pop" que ele está agora... veja se ele faz alguma coisa além de cantar! Deve sintetizar, mas cantar é o que ele mais gosta de fazer... pra aparecer!

- Ééééé, cara, agora você falou tudo... vocalistas com alma de vocalistas! Isso mesmo, os caras só fazem isso...

- E de qualquer forma, prefiro me manter com um pé atrás... do que me magoar de novo. Não digo de relacionamento, que isso, como eu te disse, só quero ter com você... mas com predisposições de grandeza. Aquelas discussões com Yukie Itoh, por Deus, tenho até pena dela...! O que não deve ter escutado...!

- Pois é! Eu também penso assim. Que devemos ter certo cuidado com vocalistas. Mas também não vamos crucificar o cara de imediato... ele parece ser gente boa.

- Não é "crucificar"... é não confiar logo de cara.

E assim foi. No meio da administração da grife, a qual dera o nome de "Moi meme moitiê" - o que em francês significa "a metade de mim mesmo - Mana voltou a toda com a preparação de figurinos, melodias, tudo... claro, auxiliado por todos, principalmente por Közi que estava feliz de poder trabalhar de novo... e voltou a todo vapor.

A gravadora e o produtor também ficaram muito felizes. A banda renovou contrato com eles por mais um ano - após a saída abrupta de Gackt, Mana e Közi preferiram optar por um período mais curto de contrato, mesmo que cada um respondesse por si no mesmo. Planejaram emplacar um "single" atrás do outro, porém dessa vez sem "fanservices", dado que tudo dera tanto trabalho... e Klaha, enfim, parecia não ser muito "chegado" nessas coisas também.

Mana só pôde agradecer aos céus. O temperamento do novo vocalista, reservado porém sempre respeitoso e bem educado, era o melhor para si. Podia não ser muito amigo dele, porém isso a si não importava. Queria apenas um colega de trabalho que não desse dor de cabeça.

Logo, recomeçaram a nova leva de shows. E mais clipes, e mais singles... Klaha podia não ter o apelo de Gackt, porém era excelente no que fazia, a seu modo. A audiência permaneceu a mesma, e melhor ainda, as moças ainda compravam diversos itens da loja de Mana, que produzia ainda mais coisas... desde bijuterias a acessórios em geral até estampas e vestidos de modelos variados, porém sempre com aquele "toque" vitoriano.

Apenas uma única vez... num filme que fizeram (já haviam feito um desses na época de Gackt), Mana fez o papel de uma bruxa/vampira disfarçada de freira. E nele, nada fez de sexual... porém, ele e Közi apareciam praticamente como um casal, que se protegia mutuamente e no fim, Mana morria por ele. Finalmente, após tanto tempo, puderam fazer o "fanservice" da maneira que desejavam.

Assim sendo, o ano de 2000 passou atarefado e atribulado para Mana, porém bastante gratificante. Ele quase não parava, às vezes sequer dormia... mas finalmente tinha a banda de uma forma aproximada ao que queria, e por outro lado a loja também refletindo algo que ele gostava de fazer desde adolescente: customizar e criar roupas.

Gravaram vários singles seguidos entre 2000 e 2001, vários clipes... fizeram vários shows... enfim, tudo parecia ir nos conformes. Mas por dentro, alguma coisa parecia errada. Sim, errada, como numa árvore cuja casca parece intacta e brilhante, porém seu interior é lenta e inexoravelmente roído por bichos, pequenos porém ávidos e perigosos.

Assim havia sido a trajetória do Malice Mizer. Com atritos que foram, enfim, corroendo toda a estrutura da banda, por menos que Közi e Mana, os fundadores da mesma, pudessem controlar. Não era da vontade deles... mas como Mana dissera na ocasião da morte de Kami, nem tudo na vida podemos controlar... na verdade, muito pouca é a parcela de acontecimentos e fatores sobre os quais podemos ter pleno controle.

Num dia qualquer, em que Mana e Közi saíam para fazer compras banais, de coisas simples como comida e itens de uso diário, viram a ninguém menos que Gackt. Na rua, assim, como se não fosse nada, também olhando as lojas e preços das coisas.

No começo, Mana simplesmente abaixou a cabeça... mas quando ele passou por Közi e Mana, olhou uma única vez para eles, como que os reconhecendo... e em seguida foi embora, sem sequer cumprimentá-los.

Mana olhou de volta, porém logo desviou o olhar outra vez. Deu o braço para Közi, e acabou deixando para lá...

Sentia que em sua alma havia um vazio corroído, semelhante ao que ocorria com a banda. Todas as dificuldades, a morte de Kami, o modo inescrupuloso de Gackt de agir...

Sem que quisesse, como um balão inflado que desejamos a todo custo empurrar para baixo da água e no entanto vem à tona mesmo que não queiramos, ele lembrou de todo aquele período em que Gackt o cortejara, em que lhe dissera coisas doces, em que vivera consigo e parecia, de fato, lhe amar... para depois tudo desmoronar como desmoronara.

Onde estava toda aquela dedicação que ele lhe devotara na primeira vez, e nas seguintes...? Não sabia... de fato, pensava que se um relacionamento acabava, não havia amor. Como...? Como um casal faz juras e juras para, em seguida, desfazer tudo como se não passasse de uma brincadeira?

Fechou os olhos e pensou em si e em Közi. Sim... quase seis anos de namoro. Esse sim, estava a durar bastante... mas... será que um dia também acabaria?

Um espasmo de terror percorreu seu corpo. Não era impossível de acabar... mesmo que eles se dessem bem, poderia acabar... não, não era impossível, bem pelo contrário...

Lembrou da ocasião em que pedira a Közi em namoro, e ele resistira de começo... a voz dele apareceu em sua mente, nítida e forte, como se estivesse sendo proferida àquele mesmo instante: "Relacionamentos acabam...! Raramente um casal sai 'inteiro' de um término de namoro!"

Aquilo o fez fraquejar. Mas por que diabos estava pensando naquilo...? Só porque vira Gackt no mercado? Por tudo que era mais sagrado, já faziam quase seis anos! E de qualquer forma, por que pensar que isso, de alguma forma afetaria a seu relacionamento com Közi? Quase instintivamente, olhou para o companheiro e o viu com um semblante de desprezo. Justamente por ter visto a Gackt.

Logo em seguida, eles viram, antes de sair do mercado, algumas meninas colegiais reconhecendo a Gackt e ir, correndo, lhe pedir autógrafo. Ele acenou de leve, porém não deu os autógrafos e saiu rápido de lá, como querendo se livrar logo das fãs.

- Caaaaralho... - Közi falou, daquele seu jeito maloqueiro de sempre - Tá vendo só, o cara começou com a gente, criou nome com a gente... e agora é ele quem é reconhecido na rua - e a gente não... que barato!

Mana ficou quieto... pois não desejava externar nada em relação àquilo. Simplesmente pegou as compras e se dirigiu ao caixa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias passaram. Naquele período, Közi parecia estar mais pensativo... mais introspectivo... e Mana não conseguia entender o porquê. Aquela sua premonição, do dia em que por um acaso reencontraram a Gackt na rua, pernacerera lhe rondando, lhe dando um certo receio sobre tudo... e principalmente lhe fizeram observar bem a Közi a partir de então.

Até que uma hora, quando o crossdresser se encontrava casualmente escolhendo alguns modelos para roupas novas da loja... e Közi chegou-se a ele, um ar taciturno nos olhos. Mana sentiu o coração na boca...

- Közi... que cara é essa?

- Mana... eu tenho um assunto sério pra conversar com você.

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram em terror. Közi, de certa maneira, sentiu alguma condescendência dele quando o viu daquela forma, porém... tinha que falar, mesmo que fosse um assunto difícil. Para ambos.

Antes, no entanto, que Közi começasse o que tinha para dizer... Mana o antecipou, dizendo:

- Közi, você... você vai me deixar...?

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Na verdade, eles deixaram a Nippon Columbia assim que Gackt saiu da banda, em 1999. No entanto... achei que pro enredo da fic seria melhor assim. Rs. _

_-x-_

_E é aqui que o negócio pega. Sinceramente, quando comecei essa fic, era pra ser só Gackt X Mana - com o relacionamento destrutivo, claro. Depois, pensei em fazer Közi X Mana para que o Mana traísse ao Gackt e se vingasse, e no entanto o plot original era pra Gackt e Mana voltarem. Isso deixaria o Közi triste... mas era o que tava pra acontecer._

_E eis que repentinamente minha "verve" romântica não aguenta - 6 anos escrevendo com um casal idílico e idealizado como Saga e Kanon dá nisso... e aí que Közi X Mana entra como casal novo, com um relacionamento de amor e estabilidade..._

_Só que essa fic se chama "Mizérable". Ela foi feita pra ser ao menos um tiquinho mais realista que as outras que eu faço - e mesmo que Saga e Kanon se separem por seis anos, eles voltam com força total depois e até se casam. No entanto... essa fic foi meu primeiro experimento realista de verdade. Com todas as porradas que a vida dá - ou ao menos uma parte delas._

_E bem, na inglória vida real os casais se separam por motivos banais. A paixão acaba. Aquela pessoa que um dia te disse que você era a vida dela, te deixa sem mais nem menos. É assim que acontece; a maioria dos relacionamentos que duram, são por comodismo de ambos._

_Infelizmente, "amor" na vida real é raro... e por isso, me predispus a fazer com que Közi terminasse com Mana._

_NO ENTANTO, minha verve romântica para fics está me torturando! Ela não aceita o término - porque o Gackt era um cafajeste disfarçado de bom moço; o Közi não é cafajeste. Ele ama o Mana de verdade - e no plot, continua amando mesmo depois do término._

_E isso dói de fazer!_

_Sinto muito, mas sofro muito mais com fics do que com a vida real - nunca cheguei a sofrer de verdade por homens na vida real... porque nunca me "entreguei demais", sentimentalmente falando. Mas as fics são minha válvula de escape. Elas são o "meu mundo particular", construído por mim, então quando tem uma coisa ruim acontecendo com um casal dentro delas, eu sofro junto - pra vocês terem uma ideia, quando escrevi o cap 14, que é quando o Gackt trai o Mana e enfim sai da casa dele debaixo de porrada, pensei estar sentindo febre, tamanho o nervoso que me tomou._

_E agora a minha "verve romântica" está brigando com a minha recém descoberta "verve realista"._

_Portanto... decidi fazer 2 caps: um em que Közi termina com Mana, e outro em que ele não termina, porém pede pra acabarem com a banda._

_O próximo cap será o mais dramático, que é quando eles terminam. Já o que vem depois, é o que eles não terminam. Como a fic está sendo escrita com bastante antecedência - no momento em que escrevo essas linhas, tenho a fic publicada até o cap 18 apenas. Quando eu publicar este, os demais já estarão escritos há tempos - publicarei ambos juntos. E em ambos, haverá o desfecho, de como cada um vai se virar após o término do Malice Mizer e etc._

_Para finalizar (essa nota tá quase tão grande quanto uma fic! UU), desculpem se o pobre do Klaha mal teve um capítulo só para sua era. É que ele não vai armar confusão com ninguém, é quietinho... rs! Histórias pacíficas rendem bem menos. De fato, ele foi o que menos tempo ficou - e curiosamente um dos que mais rendeu singles._

_De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por acompanhar. Nos próximos caps, que serão os últimos, colocarei os agradecimentos e notas da fic com mais detalhes._


	33. Chapter 33

XXII - A

O olhar de Mana continuava petrificado em cima de Közi, pois o companheiro não lhe respondia. Enfim, o crossdresser teve de quebrar o silêncio:

- Vai...? Diga, Közi, é isso que deseja?

O outro fechou os olhos... e enfim, após abri-los, lhe respondeu:

- Mana... não é exatamente "deixar você".

- O que quer dizer então...?

- Mana... eu sei que você vai ficar chateado... mas eu acho... que não dá mais.

- "Não dá mais" o quê, Közi...?

- ...não dá mais. Sabe, eu andei colocando tudo isso - tudo, tudo isso - numa balança... e cheguei à conclusão de que não dá mais.

- Mas fala o que "não dá mais", Közi...! Não me enrola, fala logo!

- Cara... eu não quero que pareça... que eu estou terminando o namoro... entende? Sabe, eu ainda quero ter contato com você... a gente tem um contato estreito desde 87, embora só tenha começado a namorar em 95... mas cara... eu não sei se você entende... espero que entenda...!

- Você quer terminar o namoro e não sabe como dizer isso! Não é?

- Não é exatamente isso, cara...! Olha, quando se termina um namoro, usualmente ambos se viram a cara, fica uma coisa bem feia... e eu não quero virar a cara pra você! Eu ainda gosto muito de você, cara...

Mana observava o outro com indignação. Ele queria terminar, era óbvio...! Só tinha medo de lhe magoar - e não, mil vezes não, alvo de pena outra vez era a última coisa que ele queria ser!

- Você quer terminar e manter uma amizade! É isso?

Piscando algumas vezes, a respiração falhando, Közi enfim respondeu:

- É, Mana...! Na verdade, acho que o termo mais apropriado pra isso... é tirar o sexo do relacionamento. É. Eu queria tirar o sexo, só isso, porque eu acho que não tá dando mais. Mas quero continuar vendo você, quero continuar tendo contato com você... você é importante pra mim... de verdade...

O olhar de Mana ficou subitamente triste. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. E depois outra, e depois mais duas... e enfim, tantas, tantas lágrimas, que ele já não pôde mais segurar. Inclinou-se sobre o próprio corpo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos... e chorou. Chorou o tanto que sua alma exigiu. Közi suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Sabia... sabia que ia dar nisso!

Mana não conseguia falar. Ainda não. Suas mãos tremiam, sua respiração ofegava... porém, antes mesmo que pudesse se recuperar, ainda frêmito de raiva, mirou a Közi com os olhos avermelhados, e bradou:

- Por que? Por que quer terminar comigo?

- Cara... é complicado!

- Complicado nada! Tem outra pessoa? Hein, você está gostando de outra pessoa?

- Não, cara...! Na verdade... eu ainda gosto de você! É, é fato, eu ainda amo você, porém não dá mais...

- Não dá por que?

- Cara...! Veja só, me desculpe se isso parece te acusar por algo que você acha que não acontece... mas acontece! Cara, eu sei, você ainda gosta do Gakuto...!

O olhar do crossdresser se tornou ainda mais triste.

- Como...? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Közi, vai deixar mesmo o ciúme estragar a tudo que a gente tem vivido nesses seis anos?

- Você gosta dele, cara! Aquele dia no mercado, eu reparei em como olhou pra ele...!

- Közi, isso é um absurdo! Eu não esperava isso vindo de você! Pensei que você enfim houvesse crescido um pouco, mas qual...! Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre! O mesmo idiota, que pensa ainda ter dezoito anos! Cresça, acorde, você já tem trinta e cinco...!

- Eu sei, porra, e é por isso que quero terminar essa merda! Caralho, você acha que é bom acordar todos os dias e pensar sempre que é "o segundo"? Que se ele não fosse um calhorda, era com ele que você estava? Que aqueles gemidos podem não ter sido pra mim, e sim pra ele? Pensando nele?

Mana balançou a cabeça, algumas lágrimas ainda insistentes caindo de seus olhos:

- É isso, não é...? Você quer "terminar essa merda". Você considera o nosso relacionamento uma "merda", não é isso?

- Não, cara, eu me exaltei...!

- E ainda por cima quer manter alguma amizade depois disso!

Dessa vez quem ostentou um olhar de quase pânico foi Közi. Mana... ele ia querer romper tudo...? Por si, tiravam o sexo e voltavam a ser amigos... mas Mana ia querer... virar a cara, cortar contato, toda aquela coisa...?

- Mana...

- É... você é mesmo um idiota infantil! Por que, por que eu aceitei ficar com você, sendo você alguém tão abaixo do que eu mereço...?

- Você admite, né? Admite que eu sou "menos"!

- É "menos" porque não sabe reconhecer que eu sempre o amei...! Ainda tem ciúmes de um homem do qual eu mal lembro a existência!

- Mana...!

- E eu? Hein, e eu? Você acha que eu não teria ciúmes de você...? Ao "tirar o sexo" do relacionamento, você ia sair com outras pessoas! Hein, como acha que eu ia olhar na sua cara, sabendo que você poderia estar saindo com outras pessoas? Sim, porque ao "tirar o sexo do relacionamento" você ia ficar livre...! Pra voltar pra esbórnia!

Sem que quisesse, Mana lembrou do dia em que a tal de Lara havia falado com Közi no telefone. Inconformada ao ver-se rejeitada pelo colega, ela simplesmente lhe dissera que "não existe homem fiel"... que ele poderia estar "encantado pela donzela", porém um dia voltaria ao "scum"...!

Era o que estava acontecendo...!

E a lembrança daquele dia... de que Közi lhe fora fiel, que disse pensar apenas em si... como doía...! Como pensava que tudo poderia ser bom, que ele sim lhe daria valor!

E por seis anos dera certo - mas e então?

Agora ele queria terminar... pra em seguida voltar pro "scum", como Lara, em sua perspicácia, previra seis anos antes!

Com mais raiva ainda, tomou-o pelo colarinho e o sacudiu contra o sofá várias vezes. Em seguida o largou, com força. Virou as costas para ele, e chorou mais um pouco. Közi entendia plenamente a dor dele... mas não conseguia se manter num relacionamento onde se sentia como "o segundo". Por mais que ainda amasse a Mana - e ele realmente amava... não, não conseguia.

Com alguma calma, Közi levantou do sofá e encostou a mão no ombro do outro:

- Mana...

- Não! Não encoste em mim... nunca mais!

Bruscamente, o crossdresser saiu do raio de contato com o outro... e foi até o banheiro. Lá, lavou o rosto, enxugou as lágrimas... e Közi o seguiu até lá.

- Cara... eu... me desculpe, eu nunca quis magoar você... você sabe que te ferir sempre foi a última coisa que eu ia querer fazer...!

- Vá embora. Pegue as suas coisas e vá embora. Se não lhe apetece mais ficar nesse "relacionamento de merda", não fique.

- Mana... talvez eu esteja fazendo a pior besteira da minha vida... eu ainda gosto tanto de você, cara...! E de qualquer forma...! Só queria que soubesse que você me marcou - de verdade! Foi a única pessoa por quem me apaixonei... a única pessoa que quase me fez largar o cigarro... a única pessoa que me fez ser monogâmico por seis anos... e a única pessoa de quem eu lembro bem da transa. A única pessoa que fez sexo comigo mais de duas vezes... a única pessoa que dividiu casa comigo, que me fez usar aliança... e pode não ter sido o meu primeiro parceiro sexual - pode também não vir a ser o último - mas... vai ter sido meu único namorado. Eu não quero mais namorar ninguém... nunca mais. Se eu sair com alguém daqui pra frente, vai ser sempre em casual, como eu fazia antes.

- Se tudo isso é tão verdade assim...! Por que, por que está indo embora? Se sou assim tão importante, por que se vai...?

- Porque... nem eu mesmo sei, é como eu te disse antes... talvez seja a pior besteira que eu esteja fazendo na vida... porém, eu não me sinto seguro num relacionamento com um fantasma - e um fantasma que parece ser forte, como o Gakuto parece ser.

Mana suspirou. Enfim, não tinha jeito... não adiantava implorar - isso apenas daria uma impressão de pena. Logo... com o rosto ainda vermelho porém ainda sem lágrimas, ele virou-se em direção a Közi, retirou a aliança prateada que ele lhe dera há tantos anos... e entregou em sua mão.

- Vamos. Me dê a minha.

Ao ver que Mana estava, realmente, levando tudo aquilo a sério, ele também derramou algumas lágrimas... retirou a sua, e entregou na mão do crossdresser, o qual, estranhamente, ostentava aquele olhar de esfinge... quando aquela estranha força o tomava, como no dia em que esmurrara Gackt até quebrar seu nariz.

- Cara...!

- Hum?

- Por favor... me diz que não vai cortar contato comigo...! Continua falando comigo, por favor...!

Mana o olhou, quase compadecido. Era tão, tão óbvio que ambos ainda se amavam e queriam continuar...! Aquele término era uma grande bobagem, que Közi inventara de uma ciumeira inútil...! No entanto, estava na hora de serem adultos. Sim... e se ele decidira terminar, era assim que deveria ser - devia arcar com as consequências do que fazia.

Lentamente, de maneira quase sádica, Mana tomou a uma meia que estava em cima do móvel do banheiro. Era uma meia-calça sete oitavos, do tipo que ele gostava de usar quando se vestia de "Lolita".

- Közi... vê isto?

- Sim...

- Esta meia... é a nossa amizade. Enxerga? Ela é inteira, sem rasgos, uma malha quase maciça... não é?

- Sim... - e naquilo, Közi pensou que ele concluiria o pensamento de que a amizade deles nada poderia ferir, sequer o término de um relacionamento... porém, o que Mana fez a seguir foi totalmente inesperado.

Tomou a meia, enfiou dentro dela uma caixa - enorme para passar pela mesma sem rasgá-la. E foi o que aconteceu... ela se rasgou, abrindo-se em vários rasgos e ficando esgarçada, quase disforme.

- Vê...? Essa caixa - é o nosso namoro.

- Mas como, como o nosso namoro seria algo destrutivo...?

- Ele não é uma "merda", você não queria "terminar essa merda"?

- Foi mal, cara, eu usei esse tipo de expressão sem querer...!

- Veja - continuou Mana, sem se preocupar com as exclamações quase histéricas de Közi - Veja como a meia fica. Esburacada. Esgarçada. Até mesmo perde o formato anterior. Közi... se eu tirar a caixa assim...

E foi o que ele fez, retirando com rapidez, fazendo com que ela estalasse forte e rompesse ainda mais. Após tirar a caixa completamente, ele continuou:

- Se eu tirar a caixa assim, veja... a meia continua esburacada. Nada pode fazer com que ela volte ao normal.

- Mana...!

- Portanto, nada feito. Não dá mais pra manter amizade.

- Mas Mana...! Foi por isso, foi por isso que eu não queria namorar...! Lembra que eu disse, que um casal raramente sai inteiro do término de um namoro? Hein?

- Eu estou completamente inteiro - e no entanto Mana mentia, pois naquele momento era como a árvore... a árvore que na verdade por fora ostenta casca intacta, e por dentro está oca e roída - Você é quem está desempenhando esse ridículo papel de criança ao querer manter a amizade após me abandonar...! Esse papel de se livrar da responsabilidade do namoro, mas querer manter o apoio emocional que ele lhe dá!

- Eu não estou abandonando você, só quero deixar o relacionamento sem sexo...!

- Pra comer outros ou outras enquanto ainda frequenta a minha casa? Sinto muito... não - e em seguida, Mana tomou à meia e mostrou a ele, com todos os seus rombos e furos - Közi... a caixa é o fato de termos tido um relacionamento sexuado monogâmico. Não posso, simplesmente não posso desprogramar minha mente e parar de sentir ciúmes de você. Tesão por você. De parar de sentir o amor de namorados que tivemos por seis anos... esses anos de namoro deixaram marcas indeléveis na meia que é a minha alma... marcas essas que não existiam quando tínhamos apenas uma amizade. Közi, entenda... entenda, que pedir para que eu simplesmente me desfaça desses sentimentos, e encare numa boa o fato de você começar a sair com outras pessoas... é completamente desumano!

- Cara...! Então se não dá, por favor, não vamos romper...! Eu não quero perder você, cara...!

E, de repente, atordoado, Közi viu que o medo que ele tivera ao transar com Mana pela primeira vez se concretizava... aquele relacionamento sexuado acabara com a amizade deles... por mais que houvessem demorado seis anos pra isso acontecer. Közi podia não saber com certeza em 1995, mas já tinha uma idéia... que ao transar com Mana, faria marcas indeléveis na alma dele. A caixa na meia.

Vendo a única pessoa que ainda podia considerar como sua amiga de verdade partir, em desespero, Közi tomou a Mana para um beijo apaixonado... o último em anos¹. Beijou-o com volúpia, não querendo deixar aquele corpo por nada... e Mana no começo quis se afastar, dele, mas no entanto sentiu aquele desejo de desfazer aquela bobagem... de voltar a pôr as alianças, de fazer a janta pra eles dois, de sorrir junto com ele, de fazer amor antes de dormir... de pensar que Közi poderia ser para sempre seu...!

Mas não. O fantasma de um novo término, fosse ele dali um mês, dali dois ou dez anos... o fez ver as coisas com o real contorno que elas realmente tinham. Desfez-se do beijo, e continuou irredutível.

- Não. E Közi, por favor...! Não se esqueça que não sou mais seu namorado. Não me beije nunca mais...!

O olhar de Közi se revelou, de novo, num pânico indizível... mas Mana era orgulhoso. Pelo visto, nada mais poderia fazer com que eles voltassem... ao menos não tão em breve.

- Agora vá... até o quarto, pegue as suas coisas e saia. Sim? Não seja cruel ao ponto de querer dormir em minha casa - e nessa hora ele ressaltou bastante a palavra "minha" - após me deixar sozinho.

Közi, vendo que nada mais poderia ser feito, foi pesadamente ao quarto, pegou as coisas... e enfiou tudo numa mala. No final das contas, estava certo... aquilo de "relacionamentos" era tudo uma grande furada...! E no entanto, ele gostara tanto de namorar a Mana...! Podia realmente ser uma bobagem aquele ciúme, porém... estava feito.

Como não havia existido traição, nem nenhum motivo mais forte de desrespeito ou outra coisa para que o término acontecesse, não houve gritaria. Não houve mais choro do que já havia existido. Não houve mais palavrões. Houve apenas uma tristeza... que ambos tinham a impressão de poder pegar nas mãos, tão densa parecia ser.

Em silêncio completo, Mana abriu a porta. Fez uma reverência totalmente formal ao então ex namorado, e o deixou ir.

Ao ver a porta se fechar atrás de si, Közi primeiro tentou andar sem olhar para trás... mas não conseguiu. Ainda amava muito ao outro...

Ficou olhando a porta, lembrou da letra da música "Au Revoir"... e ainda triste, chamou um taxi para ir embora. Afinal de contas, o carro de Mana... era de Mana. E nos últimos anos o crossdresser enfim aprendera a dirigir... e agora o carro era seu. Só seu. Közi nada mais tinha que ver com aquilo. Ele que comprasse um carro, se assim desejasse.

Assim, foi para casa e lá ficou, ele e os gatos... e o cigarro. Sozinho como nunca antes na vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quanto a Mana, assim que fechou o trinco da porta, pareceu finalmente mensurar o que estava acontecendo. Közi o estava deixando...! Aquele mesmo homem que dizia amá-lo até outro dia estava indo embora! E para ir embora, significava que estava a pensar nisso há algum tempo já...

Enfim, as lágrimas voltaram. Em seu último término, seis anos antes, ele tivera para onde correr. Sim, para Közi. E além disso o transformara em seu namorado. Por isso, o término com Gackt não fora tão doloroso - e isso somando-se ao fato de que houvera, na ocasião, um motivo para terminar... um motivo de verdade! Uma traição descarada, palavras desrespeitosas...! Por isso fora tão fácil deixar de amar rapidamente a Gackt - porque ele o ferira e maltratara de verdade!

Mas Közi... Közi fora seu companheiro por catorze anos. Isso nao era qualquer coisa...! Era um tempo considerável... e além disso, não havia um motivo tangível para terminar. Um ciúme besta, sendo que ele jamais o traíra! Jamais! E Közi ainda parecia amá-lo...!

Sim, aquele beijo... tinha sentimento afinal. Então por que...? Por que terminar?

- Maldito Közi!

Foi a sua vez de socar as cômodas. De sentir os nós dos dedos doendo, mas não importava...

Foi até a cozinha, a fim de beber. Beber, beber até não se sentir mais personalizado... e perceber que a bebida, além de não atenuar coisa alguma, apenas piorava tudo... pois ele quando bebia não tinha a consciência alterada.

- Maldito Közi, mil vezes maldito!

Foi ao banheiro maquinalmente, caso sentisse vontade de vomitar... e lá viu a meia. A meia, a amizade esgarçada pelo namoro. Não havia como a meia voltar ao formato original.

E agora não tinha com quem desabafar... não tinha com quem contar... ninguém! Uma vez que nem bichos de estimação tinha, sua solidão era enorme e perene.

Olhou-se no espelho. Os cabelos longos, o rosto redondo sem maquiagem... o estrabismo aparente por causa da falta de lentes... e então... fitou a meia. Lembrou-se dela afinal...! Dela...! Oh, ela, sempre ela...! Ela lhe amparara e consolara quando, antes dos vinte e sete anos, ele se desesperava ao pensar na hipótese de nunca vir a encontrar um amor...!

E encontrara? Qual! Apenas homens aproveitadores! Közi podia ter sido mais sincero, mas ainda era um aproveitador! Como, como ousava lhe abandonar assim?

Então... voltou-se novamente para ela. A sua única amiga, a sua musa, a sua companheira. Essa sim, seria eternamente sua e nunca lhe fugiria!

Lentamente, tomou uma meia nova. Uma meia nova, completamente nova, acabada de sair da embalagem. Uma meia virgem. Virgem como aquela linda donzela, aquela linda mulher que nunca homem algum possuiria, nem ele mesmo. _Jamais. _

Antes de vestir a meia, retirou a roupa toda. Sim, toda, e se banhou. E se perfumou, e colocou enfim as roupas de baixo de mulher. E as meias. E o sapato, e o vestido, e as lentes de contato, e as luvas rendadas, e as bijuterias e por fim a maquiagem. Em seguida, a peruca. E lá estava ela... olhando-o através do espelho.

A sua "Lolita" - somente sua.

- Oh, minha menina...! Você está aqui para mim, como sempre esteve...! Eu sabia, sabia que nunca me deixaria...! A você eu posso amar, do fundo do meu coração, para toda a eternidade...!

E debruçou-se em frente ao espelho, bêbado que estava, e a beijou, e rodou-lhe a linda saia, e admirou-lhe a beleza de "shoujo" que jamais se desvaneceria.

Sim... a donzela e a juventude, elas sempre estariam juntas. A menina que morava dentro de Mana jamais cresceria de fato.

E depois de sua catarse, após sentir que ele e a menina voltavam a ser um só... tomou a aliança prateada, que por seis anos repousada no dedo de Közi... e a colocou em cima da cômoda. Em frente à "Lolita".

- Esta aliança... eu jamais a darei a mais ninguém. Não vale a pena dedicar meus sentimentos a alguém que pode desaparecer algum dia...! Não. Ela vai ficar aqui... aqui. Será selada somente entre mim - e você. E você, aquela a quem um dia eu chamei de Serina², porém sei que sempre será sem nome definido. É apenas a minha "Lolita". A minha "menina". Sim... apenas você é digna de ficar com a minha aliança.

Após isso, Mana sorriu... e foi, de mulher mesmo, jogar algum game, alguma coisa que o fizesse esquecer permanentemente dos homens - inclusive esquecer que ele mesmo era homem. Esquecer... que algum dia crera que o amor poderia existir para si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias passaram. Közi se viu quase maluco em casa, sem Mana, sem ninguém... sem nada.

- Tá vendo, seu burro? Foi terminar, olhaí no que deu! Mané! Não tinha nada de tão errado assim no relacionamento... nada...! Tinha que dar uma de anta!

Mal comia alguma coisa, descontando tudo no cigarro. Emagrecia a olhos vistos e mal dava atenção aos gatos.

Não tinha coragem de ligar para Mana... claro, seria rechaçado, e com razão.. com toda a razão! Enfim, fizera mal pro Mana... praquele cara que sempre fora tão bom pra si... mas que asno!

Após cerca de uma semana, o telefone tocou. Era ele...!

Ele! Será que aceitaria voltar? Será que queria tentar construir uma nova história?

Atendeu.

- Alô?

- Közi?

- Oi, Maninha...! Como está?

Teve muita, muita vontade de chamá-lo de "amorzinho", porém se conteve. Não sabia se ele ligava querendo voltar ou não... e portanto se controlou.

- Estou bem. E você?

- Bem também... quer dizer... me sentindo meio sozinho, mas...

- Escute. Tenho algo a lhe falar. É sobre a banda.

- Hum? Que tem?

- Közi, a banda... eu não quero mais levá-la adiante.

Aquilo simplesmente apunhalara o coração de Közi.

- Como...? Mas cara, a banda, a banda existe há quase dez anos!

- Tudo tem um prazo pra terminar nessa vida, não é? - e após isso, um riso irônico foi ouvido vindo do lado de Mana - Até a vida própria. Közi... eu não quero mais continuar com o Malice Mizer.

- Mas cara...? Por que? Por que acabar com tudo justo agora, que tínhamos um "single" atrás do outro...?

- Eu quero coisas novas. Eu quero finalmente poder seguir a minha carreira de "punk"!

- Comoooo? Cara, se esse negócio de "punk" não tava indo pra frente em 1995... agora então, menos ainda! Com esse negócio de Britney Spears, de Backstreet Boys, de N'Sync... quem vai querer saber de "punk", cara?

- Não me importa. Eu tenho o meu público fiel. E ele vai me apoiar. Além do mais... a loja. Eu lhe disse... que a loja me daria independência financeira em relação à música. Agora... eu posso me desfazer da Nippon Columbia e produzir só o que eu desejar, quando desejar, pela Midi:nette!

- Oh, cara... - Közi passou as mãos pelos cabelos, quase em desespero - Cara, eu acho que faz isso... porque eu terminei contigo, né?

- Interprete como quiser. Só sei que, após a morte de Kami, a traição de Gackt e o rompimento com você... eu já não posso mais encarar a banda com os mesmos olhos... não. É pedir demais de mim.

- Cara, por favor... mantenha a banda!

- Não. Você a mantém se quiser - e lembre-se, a marca Malice Mizer pertence à Midi:nette, que é minha gravadora em conjunto com Yukie Itoh. Não é sua. Você a ajudou a fundar - mas não é sua. Logo... se quiser começar algo parecido, comece - porém com outro nome.

- Mana...! Mana, eu sei que fui um idiota de terminar contigo... fui sim...! A gente ainda pode remediar isso, cara...!

- A meia, Közi... lembre-se dela. Nesta meia, não há pontos que possam ser dados.

- Mana...!

- Eu falarei com Klaha e Yuki. Ligarei para eles. Vamos marcar uma reunião a fim de organizar tudo até o término do Malice Mizer, que será no final desse ano. OK?

- Cara, espera...!

- Depois eu te mando uma mensagem dizendo onde vai ser e quando. Tchau!

Sem esperar resposta, Mana desligou - e Közi chorou amargamente.

- Tinha que ser orgulhoso! Tinha! Agora não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro, e ainda acaba com a banda! Oh, gatinhos, digam pra mim... como é que vou comprar a ração de vocês daqui pra diante? Só trabalhei com música até hoje...!

E assim sendo, Közi decidiu afogar as mágoas todas no cigarro e na bebida - sendo de vez em quando consolado pelo roçar companheiro de seus gatos em suas pernas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mana ligou para Klaha e Yuki, e marcou a reunião para dois dias depois de comunicar a Közi. Como tudo andava bem, ninguém sabia muito bem do porquê de isso acontecer.

Quando chegaram na casa de Mana e souberam a que vieram, se surpreenderam grandemente. Claro, menos Közi, o qual já sabia muito bem de tudo.

Yuki, o qual era perspicaz, olhou para as mãos de ambos... e viu que as alianças já não estavam mais lá. Percebeu tudo na hora, e pediu pra falar a sós com Mana. O crossdresser ficou resistente por alguns momentos, porém acabou cedendo aos apelos do outro. Foram juntos ao quarto de hóspedes - aquele mesmo onde antes discutira com Gackt e Közi, num tempo que parecia ser em outra vida, tanta coisa lhe ocorrera desde então.

Assim que lá chegaram, o baixista começou a falar:

- Mana, cara, a banda está bem. Tem vários "singles", tem uma formação ótima... eu diria até que estamos em nossa melhor fase. Pra que acabar, cara...?

- Yuki, é tudo muito complicado...

- Cara, eu reparei na falta de alianças... eu sei, vocês terminaram.

Mana simplesmente abaixou a cabeça... e concordou com ele em silêncio.

- Não é só por isso que eu vou colocar a banda em hiatus.

- Mana, eu lembro. Você já tinha terminado com o Gakuto, e mesmo assim continuou com tudo, mesmo ele ainda sendo o vocalista. E agora, terminou mais uma vez... mas que importa? Deve deixar trabalho alheio a isso!

- Eu sei. Mas Yuki... não é só isso. É a Nippon Columbia, exigindo mais do que eu estou disposto a dar... foi a morte do Kami, que torna tudo mais difícil... foi o Gakuto mesmo, todos os problemas que ele causou com Yukie Itoh... e enfim agora isso do Közi.

- Foi ele quem terminou com você?

- É sempre assim, Yuki. Eles que me abandonam, ou me decepcionam. Eu tento fazer tudo certo... sei que tenho meus defeitos, mas acho que estou mais propenso a me doar, do que a tirar dos outros.

- Eu sei... é quase assim em relacionamentos. Um parece que sempre fica com quase todo o trabalho nas costas... e ainda é abandonado ou traído. É triste...! Eu já passei por várias dessas, eu sei como que é... mas nunca me deixei abalar!

- Yuki, eu tenho uma idéia na cabeça. De fazer um novo projeto musical - mas sem os membros antigos do Malice Mizer... pra virar uma página, pra começar tudo novo! Não quero mais continuar com isso... não com todas as lembranças nefastas que a banda ainda me traz.

- Mana...! E agora, como os outros vão ficar?

- Eu sinto muito por você e Klaha. Por Közi também - embora eu esteja ainda magoado com ele por ter terminado comigo, não lhe desejo mal. Não... não consigo desejar mal à pessoa que foi minha principal referência em Tokyo por catorze anos ininterruptos. Porém... não posso mais vir a trabalhar com vocês. Infelizmente, não posso. Posso até lhes dar alguma carta de referência, alguma coisa, para que arrumem trabalho logo...

- Tudo bem, cara... tudo bem... se essa é a sua decisão final, a gente respeita. Eu respeito. Klaha também deve respeitar... já entre você e Közi, apenas vocês têm como mensurar as coisas.

Mana sorriu esmaecidamente... e ainda em silêncio, dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto. Yuki o seguiu, e viu ä Közi profundamente abalado no sofá. Suas olheiras eram evidentes... seus olhos denunciando que ele não andava dormindo muito bem à noite... Klaha, como passara pouco tempo na banda, sequer opinou. Apenas ficou triste, mas a vida era essa... ele logo poderia arrumar outro lugar onde cantar.

Quando Mana terminou de explicar os procedimentos legais que seriam tomados, e todos enfim foram embora... Közi se sentiu ainda hesitante em partir. Aquela casa... até outro dia ainda era sua moradia também. Não conseguia se despedir dela de maneira assim tão fácil...

Quando Mana o viu parado na frente do batente da porta, logo fez questão de cortar dele toda aquela "sessão nostalgia":

- Közi... não vai embora?

O amigo de tantos anos, de tantas desventuras, de tantas coisas... enfim tomou coragem, virou-se para ele e enfim lhe disse:

- Mana... eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra falar com você.

O crossdresser rolou os olhos, sabendo que dali viria coisa... mas o deixou falar.

- O que é?

- Mana... eu sei que eu fiz uma grande bobagem... que tudo isso, provavelmente, foi a gota d'água que faltava pra acabar com a banda... mas cara...! Eu sei lá, errar é humano...! Me desculpe, Mana...

- Não há o que perdoar, Közi - Mana respondeu com os olhos fechados e expressão praticamente indiferente, o que deixou a Közi ainda mais atônito - Você não é obrigado a ficar num relacionamento sem querer. Só que eu, também, não sou obrigado a ficar numa amizade a qual repudio.

A palavra "repúdio" fez Közi tremer... e no entanto, ele continuou a falar.

- Cara... eu sei... é que nesses dias lá em casa, em que a gente não se viu, nem se falou nem nada... eu percebi que sinto uma falta imensa de você... Cara, aquela casa, aquela cama, sem você... é tudo tão vazio...!

O outro simplesmente balançou a cabeça, os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.

- Tarde demais, Közi.

- Mas cara... me dê uma chance! - e enquanto falava, praticamente suplicava ao crossdresser, foi-se chegando a ele... Mana pensou imediatamente em se afastar, porém quando sentiu que Közi chegava... viu-se inexplicavelmente inclinado a ficar...

Numa última tentativa de não se deixar levar por aquele sentimento, Mana virou de costas para o antigo namorado... mas isso não adiantou muito, pois Közi o abraçou por trás.

- Mana... - ele sussurrou quase no ouvido do ex-amante - Eu senti tantas saudades de você...! Me dê mais uma chance, só mais uma...! E eu prometo que não lhe decepcionarei mais...!

O corpo do crossdresser tremeu. Céus, aquele hálito ali, em seu ouvido, em seu rosto...! No entanto, ele se fez de difícil e resistiu:

- Não quero, Közi...! Não, não quero...! Na verdade, eu sei que isso tudo que você tem... deve ser abstinência sexual...! Você quer a alguém limpo e sem doenças pra se satisfazer, não é? É conveniente, pois...!

E Mana, nesse quesito, falava até de si mesmo... ora, desde quando iniciara a sua vida sexual, seis anos antes, não ficara mais do que uns três ou quatro dias sem sexo... pois assim que terminara com Gackt, já emendara o namoro com Közi. Direto. E por seis anos, eles tiveram uma vida sexual bastante ativa. Logo... aqueles dias eram o período mais longo sem sexo que ele passava após ter-se iniciado...

E quando era virgem, parecia não importar. Uma masturbação resolvia na hora em que o tesão apertava. Mas depois de seis anos transando com Közi...! E Közi fazendo tão gostoso, empurrando-se com tanta volúpia e vontade pra dentro de si, masturbando-lhe com perfeição...! Ele sentia falta sim...! E aquele hálito ali, e aqueles braços, e aquela voz...!

- Não, Mana...! Não vou mentir e dizer que não sinto falta do sexo, pois sinto sim... mas cara... o mais importante é ter você...! Eu quero você de verdade, comigo...! Por favor, cara, mesmo que a gente nunca mais transe...! Não é questão de transa, cara!

Tendo a razão se sobressaindo sobre a emoção, Mana enfim desfez o abraço. E se virou de frente para ele.

- Não. Você vai acabar saindo com outras pessoas. Se não saísse... mas eu sei como vocês são. Eu sou diferente... eu posso ficar sem sexo, e é isso que eu vou fazer, pra não me machucar nunca mais. Mas você... você, essa laia que é Gakuto, que são esses homens que tratam às mulheres - e os travestis também, não se eximam - como meros sacos de porra...! Que qualquer coisinha vão para a esquina, pagam uma puta e está tudo bem...!

- Não, cara, não está tudo bem! Caralho, eu acabei de te dizer que não é questão de tesão! Não é! Eu sinto ainda um tesão imenso por você, mas eu quero você na minha vida, independente das fodas ou não!

-...só que sem me foder, você vai e fode outros!

- E o que você queria, que eu fizesse voto de castidade sem ainda sequer ser velho?

- Pois então saia da minha casa. Saia, vá embora!

- Se a gente voltasse a namorar... eu não precisava pensar em outras pessoas! Eu seria apenas seu de novo, como fui por seis anos...! Mana, nesses dias eu não tive coragem de sair com ninguém, só pensando em você...! Eu quero você, Mana...!

- Saia! Assuma as consequências do que faz! Vá embora! Você quis porque quis terminar, agora vá!

- Caralho, por que você tem que ser esse orgulhoso da porra?

- Porque senão você me trata igual a uma boneca de feltro! Eu não sou brinquedo pra guardar na caixa a hora que quer, ou ainda tirar da caixa a hora que quer!

Közi bufou de raiva. E, vendo que dali não sairia nada de bom, simplesmente foi embora. E em casa, chorou mais uma vez. Amargamente.

Já Mana... Mana, que havia enfim ficado excitado por causa daquele abraço e da proposta tentadora de Közi, precisou se masturbar... e mesmo que não fosse a mesma coisa que transar, aquilo já deu uma aliviada em seus hormônios. Enfim... voltou seus esforços para o novo projeto que desenvolveria após o término - aliás, término não... hiatus - do Malice Mizer. Sim... porque apesar de já ganhar a vida com a loja, não queria e não devia parar de fazer música.

Sim. A música estava no seu sangue, e o chamava para cumprir mais aquela etapa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A banda se preparava para tocar. Eram iniciantes, mas enfim, sempre se começa por baixo... com alguma chance conseguiriam algo bom.

Juka e Kazuno faziam, ambos, parte de mais uma daquelas bandas que tentavam se enveredar pelo mundo "pop rock". Não tinham nem muita audiência, nem muito sucesso... na verdade, sequer album tinham. Mas iam indo... se apresentando, descolando alguma grana, esperando pra ver se alguma gravadora os via...

E aquele seria um dia bom pra eles. Sim... porque dentre a parca audiência que lhes assistia, havia enfim um produtor.

No final do show, aquela figura excêntrica, de longos cabelos negros de oriental, casaco, calça e botas negras, óculos escuros, perfume acre... e batom cor de boca... chegou-se a Juka e Kazuno. Apenas eles. O resto da banda não lhe agradara muito...

- Boa noite, rapazes.

Ambos olharam aquele homem estranho... e sentiam que era alguém conhecido. Só não sabiam quem... de qualquer modo, responderam de maneira polida:

- Boa noite, senhor...

Mana riu.

- Não me chamem de senhor... assim me sentirei velho antes do tempo.

Era a mesma resposta que dera para Gackt seis anos antes. Só que agora... ele estava muito mais escolado, fosse na vida, fosse nos relacionamentos, do que antes.

- Er... qual seu nome?

- Chamam-me Mana.

Ambos se espantaram. Era ele o Mana, o que chamavam de "Mana-sama", do Malice Mizer...? Mas estava tão diferente...! Vestido de homem, embora ainda aparentasse ser bastante andrógino mesmo naquelas roupas...

- Você é... o Mana do Malice Mizer?

- Isso mesmo. Pensaram que eu só me vestia de mulher...? Que eu não falava? Que eu não sorria?

- Não, mas... bem, é um prazer tê-lo aqui em nossa apresentação!

- Eu gostei de vocês. Não sei se sabem, mas eu coloquei minha anterior banda em hiatus...

Juka e Kazuno ficaram quietos, sem saber o que falar... mas por dentro, ficaram apreensivos. Mana continuou:

- Dessa vez eu quero fazer algo diferente. Eu fazia performance teatral em palco, com um som muitas vezes "pop"... agora eu quero dar vazão ao que eu sempre quis fazer na adolescência... eu quero montar um projeto que tenha raízes no "pós punk" e no gótico dos anos 80! Eu vi... que vocês podem muito bem desempenhar um ótimo papel nesse quesito. Vocês... aceitam tocar comigo?

Os dois músicos ficaram quase de boca aberta. Gótico... pós punk... em plenos anos 2000! Mas enfim... se Mana queria assim... e se eles poderiam ter alguma notoriedade a partir de então...

- Er... Mana... - Juka começou a falar, achando estranho não chamá-lo de "senhor", mas já que ele não queria... - Mana, para quando seria esse projeto.

- Para março do ano que vem. O Malice Mizer continua na ativa até dezembro; depois vamos encerrar as atividades, ao menos por um tempo.

- E... desculpe eu perguntar... mas qual será o nome do projeto?

O guitarrista sorriu.

- Moi dix Mois.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¹Essa fic tem uma "side story" chamada "Je t'aime" onde, em 2010, nakela turnê msm em que Közi, Mana e Yuki tocam juntos, eles voltam a se encontrar e, na fic, Közi e Mana "ficam" e reatam o namoro. Rs!_

_²O codinome de Mana, no início era "Serina". Porque ele mudou, eu não sei... rs!_

_Esse foi o fim da primeira versão. Após esse capítulo, terá um epílogo. Pelo fato de o capítulo estar enorme, e o epílogo também estar meio grande, colocarei o mesmo como se fosse um capítulo separado. Só clicar e ele já estara lá... =) E após ele, a versão onde Mana e Közi não terminam, porém a banda entra em hiatus mesmo assim._

_Particularmente, apesar de ter "sofrido" com o término do namoro dos dois na fic, achei esse final mais elaborado que o outro. Mas enfim, vocês que sabem! :) Podem escolher, ler ambos, ler só um, não ler nenhum... rs!_

_Abraços!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Epílogo_

_**Mana**_

_Após o hiatus do Malice Mizer, Mana montou, junto a Kazuno e Juka, seu novo projeto. Apesar de ser uma banda, o projeto era denominado como "solo", pois após todos aqueles anos fazendo coisas que muitas vezes não desejava, como "fanservices" e retirando os tons góticos de sua música, enfim ele poderia fazer algo só seu, apenas através da gravadora que tinha em conjunto com Yukie Itoh._

_Os membros, aliás, não seriam fixos, como era com o Malice Mizer. Neste novo projeto, ele gravaria apenas o que ele mesmo compunha, arranjava e montava. Aceitava sugestões, porém a última palavra era sempre sua._

_Nesse novo projeto, Mana, que por anos encarnara a uma "menina" doce e gentil no palco, embora um tanto quanto obscura, dessa vez passou a usar roupas e maquiagem negras, o cabelo armado lembrando o período "pós punk" de quando tocara na banda "Girl'e", o pancake do rosto furiosamente branco. No palco, crânios de animais, correntes pendentes do teto, cruzes imitando túmulos , maquiagem imitando sangue, uso de espadas durante o show. O lado obscuro de Mana, que rejeitara veementemente a Közi e surrara a Gackt sem dó, aflorava completamente naquele novo estilo seu. E no entanto, mesmo com toda essa violência e virilidade, ele ainda usava saias longas, brincos e salto alto. Completamente masculino ele não seria... nunca._

_E no entanto, nas propagandas da loja de roupas a "Moi meme Moitie", o ar ainda era mais elegante e suave. Lá, Mana deixava viver a sua "linda lolita", a sua menina pura e meiga, com vestidos rendados e meias sete-oitavos brancas, perucas loiras e ruivas. batom rosa... ali ele era aquele lado feminino e sonhador, o qual os poucos homens que passaram em sua vida tentaram corromper, no entanto sem sucesso._

_Como andava sempre desconfiado de tudo e de todos, não deixou que os novos membros da banda se envolvessem consigo... sequer de maneira a ter uma amizade com eles. Tornou-se completamente reservado em relação àquilo, não deixando ninguém mais tomar seu coração para si. Ora... se Közi, o amigo de tantos anos o decepcionara, o que não fariam estranhos?_

_E Mana tinha razão em desconfiar. Após se firmarem como músicos, Juka e Kazuno simplesmente saíram da banda, um praticamente junto com o outro, quase como Gackt fizera. Apenas tiveram a polidez de avisar antes. Ele, já vacinado contra aquele tipo de atitude, apenas sorriu... e continuou a vida._

_Em 2006, conseguiu afinal estabilizar os membros de suporte da sua banda, e enfim conseguiu um vocalista que ficaria algum tempo considerável em um projeto seu: Seiji, mais conhecido como Seth. Apesar de ele participar de outras bandas também, ficava do lado de Mana no Moi dix Mois, por gostar do que fazia._

_Em 2010, finalmente, Yuki, Mana e Közi, os únicos membros originais do Malice Mizer, se reuniriam mais uma vez e tocariam juntos. E após nove anos separado de Közi, parecia que enfim o orgulho do crossdresser cedia... e eles enfim voltaram a ficar juntos._

_-x-_

**Közi**__

_No começo, tão habituado a Mana e a trabalhar com ele como estava, Közi ficou em choque. Não sabia o que fazer, porém precisaria se sustentar. Portanto, começou a procurar bandas para tocar. Não muito tempo depois, encontrou um projeto gótico chamado "Eve of destiny", e passou a trabalhar com eles. _

_No âmbito sexual, nas primeiras semanas Közi tentou ficar sem ninguém, pensando em Mana como pensava... no entanto, como voltara a frequentar ambientes suspeitos e a beber bastante para esquecer a dor, logo voltou a sair casualmente. Na primeira vez ele saiu com uma mulher praticamente desconhecida, de cabelos negros como os de Mana, e pensou nele o tempo todo... como se estivesse saindo com ele. Após o ato, no entanto, se arrependeu, chorando em seguida, pensando em ligar pro Mana, porém sabendo que seria repelido. Das outras vezes, no entanto, não se sentira tão culpado assim... estava solteiro, tinha vontade, nada lhe impedia... então ia e fazia. No entanto, em quase todas as vezes em que saía com alguém, pensava em Mana. _

_No começo, de fato, Mana simplesmente o ignorou como se não existisse. No entanto, aquele vínculo de catorze anos era realmente forte; apesar de a "caixa na meia" ser uma comparação pertinente, a ligação deles era mais forte do que uma meia sete-oitavos._

_Tempos depois, o suficiente para que o orgulho de Mana enfim arrefecesse um pouco, o crossdresser voltou, aos poucos, a ter contato com Közi. No começo eram algumas ligações simples, depois foram evoluindo para convites para irem ver shows ou trabalhos um outro ... até culminar em eles voltarem a frequentar as casas um do outro. Közi em si não era orgulhoso, e enfim soubera que fizera mal em ter ciúmes de quem jamais lhe dera motivo... logo, não repelira a Mana quando ele quis voltar a ter contato consigo. _

_Enfim, o tempo, que é o melhor professor e ao mesmo tempo o que mais cura as mazelas da vida, fizera com que eles voltassem a ser amigos. Não tocavam no assunto do término, nem se tratavam como namorados... mal se abraçavam quando se despediam - e quando faziam isso, claro que se sentiam tentados... mas Közi tinha medo de, caso tocasse naquele assunto, fosse rechaçado por Mana de novo. Antes a amizade dele sem sexo, que era para si o que mais importava, do que satisfazer a um desejo momentâneo e se arriscar a nada mais ter. _

_Com o tempo e todas as lembranças de mazelas do Malice Mizer foram se atenuando, e parecendo mais com um sonho ruim do que com algo que ocorrera de fato. _

_Enfim, em 2010, Mana tivera a ideia de reunir a ele, Közi e Yuki de novo. Não como Malice Mizer, mas como uma reunião para celebrar todos aqueles anos em que tocaram juntos. E saíram em turnê pelo Japão... _

_E, num daqueles dias, Közi não resistiu... os assuntos acabaram enveredando para o passado do Malice Mizer, e ele revelou... que ainda amava a Mana, mesmo após nove anos. E Mana, enfim cansado de esperar, cansado de seu próprio orgulho, revelou a Közi que por si voltaria a namorar com ele... beijou-o na boca, e trouxe-o de novo para seus braços, de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído. _

_E enfim, ambos voltaram a ser os amantes que sempre foram, apenas um pouco mais velhos e experientes na vida... e portanto guardando menos mágoa e ressentimento do que antes. _

_-x-_

**Yuki**

_Assim que o Malice Mizer entrou em hiatus, Yuki decidiu não trabalhar mais com música. Tornou-se autônomo, embora ainda gostasse de relembrar os tempos em que tocavam. Acabou perdendo contato com quase tudo que se relacionava àquela indústria da música. No entanto, tentara manter algum contato, mesmo que esporádico, com Közi e Mana. _

_Anos depois, recebera convite para tocar com eles... embora aquela não fosse uma retomada do Malice Mizer, era uma reunião. Ele achou a idéia boa, e aceitou. E enfim assistiu aos colegas reatarem, após tanto tempo... e sorriu. Afinal de contas, a vida tinha lá seus caminhos curiosos..._

_Após isso, os três mantinham contato constante, vez por outra saindo juntos (mesmo que a Yuki não se lhe fosse muito apetecível "segurar vela"...)_

_-x-_

**Gackt**

_Após o Malice Mizer, Gackt de fato construíra uma carreira "mainstream" invejável. Conseguira fama internacional, dinheiro, mulheres... tudo que desejara desde o começo. No entanto, esse seu mesmo desejo transformou-se em seu laço. Em sua prisão. _

_Quando ele traíra a Mana e a guia espiritual dele lhe aparecera no carro de Aiko, dizendo-lhe que seu tormento estava apenas no começo, ele temeu... porém, com o tempo e a ascenção profissional e nada de tão errado acontecendo, não entendeu... tomou aquilo como apenas uma alucinação antes de enfim desacordar. _

_Porém... quando ele afinal emplacara como artista solo, conhecera a uma mulher com quem achou que valia a pena casar, e após tantos anos saindo em casual, assumiu compromisso. E aí viria a maldição da guia de Mana... _

_Todas as fãs de Gackt ficaram enfurecidas e mandaram cartas ameaçando até de morte à consorte dele. E a separação fora inevitável. _

_A paga de Gackt seria esta... a fama, o dinheiro e as mulheres, porém jamais a possibilidade de um amor duradouro quando ele assim desejasse. A solidão seria sua companheira... a paga pela fama, e pelo desprezo que votara ao crossdresser somente pelo fato de ele ser homem. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Nota da Gemini: a seguir, o capítulo onde Mana e Közi não terminam. Ufa... muita coisa, rs!_

_O epílogo da versão "B" do capítulo 32 não é muito diferente deste - apenas as adaptações necessárias para que o relacionamento de Mana e Közi venha a continuar. _

_No mais, já ouvi boatos de que a história do Gackt, essa que ele casou com uma mulher (coreana) e ela recebeu até ameaças de morte da parte das "fangirls" malucas (que loucura gente, se um artista que a pessoa admira casa, vc tem mais é que desejar a felicidade! oO Nem conhece a pessoa pessoalmente e já vai desejando que o casamento dê errado pq ele "não é seu", eu hein! oO), é verdadeira. Mas não tenho certeza. _

_Os nomes de algumas bandas, como o "Eve of Destiny", e o "Moi dix Mois", são reais, no entanto os relacionamentos yaoi não... _

_E só um detalhe: na vida real, Mana é provavelmente mais velho que Közi. No entanto, na fic eu o fiz mais novo... pq o Közi parece ser mais "escolado" pras coisas da vida, então acho que cairia melhor._

_xD! _


	35. Chapter 35

XXIII - B

Közi olhou para Mana e sorriu, de forma um tanto quanto surpresa:

- Não, cara...! De onde tirou essa idéia?

Ao ouvir a negativa do namorado, Mana suspirou...! Que alívio...! Közi ainda estava consigo!

- Oh, Közi...! Quando ouvi seu tom sério, pensei que ia terminar comigo...! Sabe, desde o dia em que encontramos ao Gakuto no mercado, estou com um pressentimento ruim... não quero que me deixe...!

- Não tem porque deixar você, meu amorzinho! E eu tenho certeza de que, caso o fizesse, me arrependeria amargamente!

O crossdresser sorriu... e o abraçou em seguida. Közi enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos do parceiro... sentindo aquele cheiro bom... e após isso, voltou a falar com ele sobre o que tinha a discorrer.

- Sabe, Mana... mesmo não sendo sobre término nem nada, eu tenho mesmo um assunto sério a tratar contigo.

- Sim?

- Eu... veja, desde 1987 que eu e você batalhamos juntos pra sobreviver de música. Em 1992, após muita cabeçada, após muito erro e etcétera, conseguimos fundar o Malice Mizer e fazer uma vida com a banda. Mas cara...! Apesar de ela significar muito pra gente, muito mesmo... pra mim também... você não acha que já deu o que tinha que dar?

Mana suspirou e abaixou a cabeça afinal.

- Eu também andava pensando nisto, sabe? Eu sei que tudo que somos hoje, devemos ao Malice Mizer. Mas são muitas as feridas, as marcas... e de qualquer forma, a Nippon Columbia nunca nos deixará produzir direito o que queremos. Sabe... depois de nove anos, eu finalmente começo a querer novos horizontes. No começo precisaríamos nos firmar no mundo da música, não tínhamos escolha... mas agora, ao menos eu... já posso contar com a renda que a grife que criei me proporciona. Quero criar algo que seja mais "meu"... que tenha mais de mim, não apenas para "fazer dinheiro".

- Entendo! Sabe, apesar de a gente trabalhar junto há tantos anos... eu também tenho necessidade de algo novo. Não me recrimine...! Eu não quero ficar longe de você, apenas penso que nossas idéias artísticas são, de fato, diferentes. Não acha?

- São... você gosta de compor coisas com as quais eu não me familiarizo muito bem. Logo... nem que a gente precise trabalhar separado... isso para mim não importa, se possamos estar juntos como sempre estivemos.

- Claro que sim...! E a gente ia ajudar um ao outro, mesmo que não fosse através da mesma banda... mas por que não ajudar? Assim, indicando um produtor pro outro... coisas desse tipo! Afinal de contas, depois de tantos anos juntos... não acha, amorzinho?

- Acho sim...! Közi, eu adoro quando você me chama de "amorzinho"...!

- Então vou chamar sempre, tá...?

Mana sorriu, e eles se beijaram gostoso na boca. Após aquele beijo apaixonado, pensaram no que fazer.

- Hum... Közi... então você quer terminar com a banda?

- Ah, cara... acho "terminar" um termo tão pesado! Ainda gosto - muito - do trabalho que a gente fez até agora. Não acha melhor colocar um termo, assim... em hiatus?

- Tem razão... fica mais suave. Pois se quisermos voltar algum dia...

- Sim, é claro! O Klaha nem digo porque ele mal teve um vínculo maior com a gente, mas o Yuki, eu e você... já são tantos anos juntos! Por que não vir a tocar algum dia?

- Verdade. Közi... você quer marcar reunião com eles, pra gente conversar?

- Sim. Quer que seja aqui?

- Pode ser... ah, Közi, essa casa já tem tanta história...! Tantas reuniões, tanta coisa...

- Verdade, cara...

- Mas deixemos isso pra amanhã, sim? Afinal de contas, ainda tenho que terminar de revisar essas estampas... fazer a nossa janta... hun... e ainda tenho que transar com você!

- Ora, seu safadinho!

O crossdresser riu, deu um selinho no companheiro e foi terminar seu trabalho de revisão. Depois disso, fez a janta, levou Közi pro banheiro, fez um amor delicioso com ele embaixo da água que caía do chuveiro... e depois do banho, foram enfim dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Yuki e Klaha receberam o telefonema de Közi para a reunião, estranharam. Afinal de contas, a banda ia bem... e ao chegarem lá, se surpreenderam mais ainda.

Yuki, que depois de Közi e Mana era o mais antigo na banda, foi o primeiro a decidir opinar:

- Mas afinal de contas, por que terminar...?

- Não chega a ser um término - Mana começou a explicar - É um hiatus. Sim, um hiatus pois precisamos de novas oportunidades criativas. Vocês sabem que, apesar de eu e Közi sermos namorados e parceiros de banda desde o final dos anos 80, mesmo assim há várias diferenças na nossa maneira de compor e ver a música. Logo... sentimos necessidade, após esses anos todos, de cada um ser o seu caminho - no âmbito musical... claro, eu continuarei namorado do Közi. Continuarei amigo de vocês. Posso ajudar vocês a conseguirem novas bandas para tocar caso assim desejem... não é questão de rixa ou inimizade com ninguém - na verdade eu os prezo muito... a todos, até mesmo a Klaha, com quem não tive contato muito estreito, mas prezo. É apenas questão de espaço próprio.

Não tendo muito o que fazer, Klaha e Yuki concordaram com Mana... afinal, a banda era dele e de Közi. E eles, bem... eles deveriam seguir seus caminhos. Mana anunciou que decidira, junto do namorado, colocar a banda em hiatus a partir de dezembro daquele ano. Poderiam ter algum tempo até lá para se reorganizarem, arrumarem novas atividades...

Enfim. No final daquela reunião, Mana não pôde deixar de pensar naquilo que um dia, em 1995, dissera a Gackt, quando pensava que ele ainda era uma pessoa boa: após alguns anos, apenas ele restaria daquilo tudo. E realmente apenas ele restara... Yuki e Klaha seguiriam outros caminhos... até mesmo Közi, que era seu fiel parceiro há tanto tempo, seguiria outra linha de composição e trabalho. Porém, aquela constatação não lhe fez sofrer... apenas o fez pensar que seguiriam caminhos separados, porém não necessariamente isolados. Poderiam trilhar aquela nova etapa de forma independente porém unida. Por que não...?

Ao ver Klaha e Yuki indo embora, Mana tomou a mão de Közi, sorriu... e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Não estava sozinho afinal...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Közi, acha que assim está bom?

- Tudo cai bem em você, minha coisinha linda!

- Não pense como namorado, e sim como alguém imparcial, sim? Está bom ou não está?

- Está ótimo, amor... mais bonito que você, só se tivesse um irmão gêmeo!

Mana balançou a cabeça. Ainda não parecia imparcial o suficiente...

- Não é só questão de ser "lindo", Közi. Tem de ser pesado, gótico, pós punk... nada disso costuma ser muito "fofinho", admita!

- Eu acho lindas as coisas góticas e pós-punk, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Mesmo depois dos trinta e cinco anos! Ééééé, cara, uma vez punk, sempre punk! Te falo isso há anos, e parece que essa verve não morreu em você também!

- Eu sei... mas acha que está adequado?

O "maluco" olhou para o namorado mais uma vez. É, estava... ainda tinha um visual bastante feminino, porém bem mais "dark", agressivo, forte... Mana usava saias de renda longas, botas de salto plataforma enorme e maquiagem pesada. Nas orelhas, brincos em forma de cruz. No pescoço, colar com cruz também. Era um teste para o novo projeto que ia começar em março de 2002, coincidindo com seu aniversário.

- Ficou foda, cara! Mas me diz, vai mesmo fazer aquele penteado parecido com o camaradinha que cantava no Girl'e¹? Cara, aquilo vai ficar muito, muito punk e extremo!

Mana sorriu.

- É essa a intenção...

- E quanto de spray vai ser necessário pra colocar todo esse cabelinho lindo pra cima?

- Bastante...

- Caraaaaalho, nem eu, em toda a minha maluquice, um dia pensei em usar um cabelo desses!

- Pra você ver como são as coisas!

- Mas Maninha, me diz só mais uma coisa... que negócio é esse de "dix"? Trocadilho com pinto, cara²?

O crossdresser riu.

- Claro que não...! É francês, não inglês!

- Tá, e por que o "dix"?

- Porque é "dez" em francês... tem várias implicações místicas, Közi.

- Você e esse negócio de misticismo, hein...? Mas vem cá, cara, nunca mais viu aqueles espíritos nem nada...?

- Algumas vezes ainda vejo. E lhe garanto uma coisa... o Gakuto não anda nada bem, segundo o que me transmite aquela guia!

- Ééééé? Mas ele tá cheio da nota, fazendo um sucesso do caralho... ele se vendeu ao "mainstream" completamente, cara!

- Dinheiro pode ser importante no âmbito materlal, mas não é tudo...

- Que quer dizer...?

- Que ele vai casar.

- Casaaaaaar? Aquele traste putanheiro, casar?

- Sim. Mas... nunca, jamais vai ter paz. Em parte por ter me humilhado só pelo fato de eu ser homem. E a outra parte... é a paga pelo tão almejado sucesso que ele sempre quis.

- Entendo! Mas por que não vai dar certo?

- Você sabe o grande problema que "fangirls" podem causar.

- Oh caaaara, é mesmo! A mulher não vai ficar em paz, hahahahahaha! Mas Mana...

- Hum?

- Sabe que ao ver você assim... todo de preto e tal... com a coragem de retornar esse negócio de gótico e pós punk em plenos anos 2000, eu tenho vontade de voltar com isso também?

- É?

- É, mas não tanto pro lado sinfônico. Você é mais barroco, mais clássico... eu quero fazer umas doideiras industriais aê!

- Muito bom!

- Mesmo que não dê muuuuita audiência e tal... mas cara, falaí, "fangirls" dão trabalho! Por mais que a gente possa, sei lá, não ter muita audiência... ao menos não nos ferramos!

- Tem toda a razão!

Ambos sorriram, e se beijaram na boca... tirando boa parte do batom preto que Mana usava.

- Aí, cara... você assim, todo de preto, me lembrou do fetiche que tenho por lolitas góticas...

- Hum. Közi, eu nem de Lolita estou...!

- Mesmo assim... está gótico, e é isso que interessa! Vai, deixa eu comer você...!

- Vai sujar a roupa toda!

- Vai nada, cara, a gente tira no meio da foda...

- Tira mesmo?

- Tira... oh, cara, me deixa comer você...!

- Hum... tá bom! Não é bom deixar o Közi passar vontade, senão no dia seguinte ele vem ainda pior...!

Ambos riram, e fizeram um amor bem gostoso e bem "gótico" para celebrar a chegada daquela nova fase em suas vidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia enfim havia chegado. Mana havia se dedicado a assistir alguns shows de bandas iniciantes, para ver quem seria mais apropriado a si em seu novo projeto. Naquela ocasião em especial, ele visitaria a uma banda nova e chamaria a Juka e Kazuno, respectivamente vocalista e baixista, para trabalharem consigo. Közi não foi junto, dado que não se envolveria mais em negócios do namorado... porém, o admoestou a diversas coisas antes de ele sair de casa:

- Toma cuidado com os caras! Homem assim, novinho, como o Gakuto era quando o conhecemos, é um inferno! E também não se doe muito... mostre pra molecada quem é que manda!

Sorrindo, Mana beijou em selinho ao namorado, apenas de leve pra não estragar o batom cor de boca... e lhe disse:

- Deixa, Közi... não se preocupe, eu estou indo de aliança. E se eu sentir que há algo, dentre algum deles, que venha a se parecer com uma cantada... eu digo que sou compromissado.

- Não é isso, cara...!

- É sim, bobo! Está com ciúmes como sempre! Mas não precisa.

- Apenas não se apegue demais a novos integrantes de projetos. Sabe, não é se apegar no sentido romântico - eu confio em você e sei que não vai me trair... porém, no sentido de achar que eles vão te apoiar e tal. Não vão, cara, provavelmente vão fazer nome e pular fora.

- Contra isso já estou vacinado. Eu sei bem do que são capazes esses "vocalistas pretensiosos"!

Ambos sorriram. E em seguida, Mana tomou ao carro e nele entrou, dado que nos últimos tempos enfim aprendera a dirigir...

- Tem certeza que vai acertar a baliza, Maninha? Toma cuidado hein!

- Ora... quem erra a baliza é você, desde que o conheço! E de mais a mais... ainda canta pneu!

Közi riu, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ver-se com tantos anos de história junto a Mana... e lhe acenou antes de ele dar partida no carro e sair.

No local marcado, Mana deixou o carro num estacionamento particular, nas mãos de um manobrista (é... a baliza realmente ainda não era seu forte) e foi até o show. Lá, apenas confirmara que Juka e Kazuno pareciam ser os mais indicados para o que desejava afinal... e enfim, após o término, foi até eles. Ambos estranharam, pois não o reconheceram...

- Posso falar com vocês?

Juka foi quem primeiro tomou a palavra:

- Sim, senhor...

Mana riu.

- Não me chame de "senhor". Assim vou me sentir velho antes do tempo...

- Oh, tudo bem... é... qual seu nome?

- Chamam-me Mana.

Os dois olharam espantados para ele.

- É o Mana do Malize Mizer...?

- Sim. Por que a estranheza...?

- Achávamos que o senhor só se vestia de mulher...!

Os olhares atônitos ainda se demoravam a examinar a vestimenta andrógina, porém seguramente muito mais masculina do que as que Mana costumava usar - mesmo na rua. Estava com um casaco e camisa negros, calças também negras, salto não muito alto pra conseguir dirigir... uma bolsa de mão parecida com as usadas por mulheres, óculos escuros, cabelos negros soltos e longos... e batom cor de boca não muito forte.

- Ora, não... às vezes eu uso roupas mais masculinas, sim?

- É bem diferente da "moça delicada" que costuma encarnar no palco...!

- Sim. Bem, eu vi o trabalho de vocês... e gostei dele. Sabem, colocarei minha atual banda, o Malice Mizer, em hiatus.

- Vai...?

- Sim. Em dezembro desse ano. Em março do ano que vem, pretendo estrear um projeto baseado no gótico e pós-punk dos anos 80! E penso que seriam perfeitos para o trabalho. O que acham?

Estranhando aquela disposição dele de continuar numa "verve" que há mais de quinze anos começara a arrefecer, eles no começo hesitaram... mas enfim, podiam se firmar primeiro e depois traçar seus próprios caminhos. Por que não...?

- Bem... podemos aceitar. Mas qual será o nome do projeto?

Mana sorriu, passando a mão direita nos cabelos, a aliança prateada brilhando nela... e em seguida respondeu:

- Moi dix Mois.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Há um vídeo no Youtube com uma apresentação do Girl'e, uma das primeiras bandas do Mana. Detalhe que o vocaloista usava esse cabelo de "pompom" espetado que Mana usa há tantos anos... rs!_

_²Em inglês, a gíria para pinto é "dick". Logo, se a pessoa falar "dix" com som de "ks", vai parecer que fala "pintos". KKKKKKKKKKK! Mas na verdade, o "dix" francês tem som de "dis". _

_Teve bem menos tensão nesse, né? O outro foi BEM mais difícil de fazer... mas esse achei mais kawaii!_

_Logo em seguida, o epílogo da versão B - e o fim da fic afinal._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Epílogo_

**Mana**

_Após o hiatus do Malice Mizer, Mana montou, junto a Kazuno e Juka, seu novo projeto. Apesar de ser uma banda, o projeto era denominado como "solo", pois após todos aqueles anos fazendo coisas que muitas vezes não desejava, como "fanservices" e retirando os tons góticos de sua música, enfim ele poderia fazer algo só seu, apenas através da gravadora que tinha em conjunto com Yukie Itoh._

_Os membros, aliás, não seriam fixos, como era com o Malice Mizer. Neste novo projeto, ele gravaria apenas o que ele mesmo compunha, arranjava e montava. Aceitava sugestões, porém a última palavra era sempre sua._

_Nesse novo projeto, Mana, que por anos encarnara a uma "menina" doce e gentil no palco, embora um tanto quanto obscura, dessa vez passou a usar roupas e maquiagem negras, o cabelo armado lembrando o período "pós punk" de quando tocara na banda "Girl'e", o pancake do rosto furiosamente branco. No palco, crânios de animais, correntes pendentes do teto, cruzes imitando túmulos , maquiagem imitando sangue, uso de espadas durante o show. O lado obscuro de Mana, que se entregara completamente a Közi e surrara a Gackt sem dó, aflorava completamente naquele novo estilo seu. E no entanto, mesmo com toda essa violência e virilidade, ele ainda usava saias longas, brincos e salto alto. Completamente masculino ele não seria... nunca._

_E no entanto, nas propagandas da loja de roupas a "Moi meme Moitie", o ar ainda era mais elegante e suave. Lá, Mana deixava viver a sua "linda lolita", a sua menina pura e meiga, com vestidos rendados e meias sete-oitavos brancas, perucas loiras e ruivas. batom rosa... ali ele era aquele lado feminino e sonhador, o qual as mazelas de sua vida tentaram corromper, no entanto sem sucesso._

_Como andava sempre desconfiado de tudo e de todos, não deixou que os novos membros da banda se envolvessem consigo... sequer de maneira a ter uma amizade com eles. Tornou-se completamente reservado em relação àquilo, não deixando ninguém mais lhe enganar de forma desavisada como Gackt fizera._

_E Mana tinha razão em desconfiar. Após se firmarem como músicos, como Közi mesmo lhe admoestara, Juka e Kazuno simplesmente saíram da banda, um praticamente junto com o outro, quase como Gackt fizera. Apenas tiveram a polidez de avisar antes. Ele, já vacinado contra aquele tipo de atitude, apenas sorriu... e continuou a vida._

_Em 2006, conseguiu afinal estabilizar os membros de suporte da sua banda, e enfim conseguiu um vocalista que ficaria algum tempo considerável em um projeto seu: Seiji, mais conhecido como Seth. Apesar de ele participar de outras bandas também, ficava do lado de Mana no Moi dix Mois, por gostar do que fazia._

_Em 2010, finalmente, Yuki, Mana e Közi, os únicos membros originais do Malice Mizer, se reuniriam mais uma vez e tocariam juntos._

_-x-_

**Közi**_  
><em>

_Como deixara claro antes, Közi desejava fazer um projeto onde a música fosse mais industrial. Com o tempo, logo se encaixou numa banda chamada "Eve of destiny". Nela, inclusive, cantava. Mana ficara encantado, e mesmo com inveja... pois Közi conseguia cantar em público, e ele não. Mais tarde, começara a trabalhar em carreira solo e montou outra banda, chamada "Xa-vat"._

_Ambos prosseguiram com o compromisso e eventualmente morando juntos. Embora tivéssem os problemas que um casal às vezes tem, sempre se resolviam... e conseguiam se manter bem, mesmo trabalhando separados.__  
><em>  
><em>-x-<em>

**Yuki**

_Assim que o Malice Mizer entrou em hiatus, Yuki decidiu não trabalhar mais com música. Tornou-se autônomo, embora ainda gostasse de relembrar os tempos em que tocavam. Acabou perdendo contato com quase tudo que se relacionava àquela indústria da música. No entanto, tentara manter algum contato, mesmo que esporádico, com Közi e Mana. _

_Anos depois, recebera convite para tocar com eles... embora aquela não fosse uma retomada do Malice Mizer, era uma reunião. Ele achou a idéia boa, e aceitou. _

_Após isso, os três mantinham contato constante, vez por outra saindo juntos (mesmo que a Yuki não se lhe fosse muito apetecível "segurar vela"...)_

_-x-_

**Gackt**

_Após o Malice Mizer, Gackt de fato construíra uma carreira "mainstream" invejável. Conseguira fama internacional, dinheiro, mulheres... tudo que desejara desde o começo. No entanto, esse seu mesmo desejo transformou-se em seu laço. Em sua prisão. _

_Quando ele traíra a Mana e a guia espiritual dele lhe aparecera no carro de Aiko, dizendo-lhe que seu tormento estava apenas no começo, ele temeu... porém, com o tempo e a ascenção profissional e nada de tão errado acontecendo, não entendeu... tomou aquilo como apenas uma alucinação antes de enfim desacordar. _

_Porém... quando ele afinal emplacara como artista solo, conhecera a uma mulher com quem achou que valia a pena casar, e após tantos anos saindo em casual, assumiu compromisso. E aí viria a maldição da guia de Mana... _

_Muitas fãs de Gackt ficaram enfurecidas e mandaram cartas ameaçando até de morte à consorte dele. E a separação fora inevitável. _

_A paga de Gackt seria esta... a fama, o dinheiro e as mulheres, porém jamais a possibilidade de um amor duradouro quando ele assim desejasse. A solidão seria sua companheira... a paga pela fama, e pelo desprezo que votara ao crossdresser somente pelo fato de ele ser homem. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E acabou!_

_Não fiz quase mudanças desse pro outro capítulo, dado que a maior mudança foi o término de Közi e Mana em um e o não-término em outro... rs!_

_Sobre Tetsu e Gaz, como eles não apareceram na fic, não fiz epílogo... Tetsu foi para uma banda "pop" chamada "Zigzo", e depois em outra chamada "Nil"._

_Já do Gaz, ngm tem notícia... rs!_

_O Kami morreu, como ficou claro na fic_

_E o Klaha não teve carreira musical depois do Malice Mizer... ii sumiu completamente. Por isso achei que gastar uma única linha pra falar disso no epílogo não ia ser legal, então falo aqui._

_Bem gente, a fic acabou. Foi de longe a maior fic que já fiz; "Almas Gêmeas" tem mais capítulos porém menos palavras. E... eu a elaborei em quase três anos._

_Já "Mizérable" foi iniciada no final de julho de 2011 e terminada em novembro de 2011. Não deram nem quatro meses completos pra eu fazer essa fic enorme, de capítulos enormes... oo_

_Ou estou otimizando o meu tempo, ou estou surtada além do normal. RS!_

_Agora vou me dedicar pros meus gêmeos queridos, que eles merecem também..._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
